Growing Pains
by Nerventod
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Der Sommer nach Sirius' Tod: Der Missbrauch bei den Dursleys zuerbricht ihn. Snape wird gebeten zu versuchen ihm zu helfen und findet heraus, dass der Schlüssel zu Harrys Retung Draco ist, der seinen eigenen schweren Sommer hatte
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Summary: **Der Sommer nach Sirus' Tod: Der Missbrauch bei den Dursleys zerbricht ihn. Snape wird gebeten, zu versuchen ihm zu helfen und findet heraus, das der Schlüssel zu Harrys Rettung Draco sein könnte, der seinen eigenen schweren Sommer hatte. Slash: HP/DM

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 1_

Draco befand in seinen Räumen auf Malfoy-Manor. Der Sommer war gekommen und gegangen und in ein paar Stunden würde er im Hogwarts-Express sitzen. Allein auf dem Balkon stehend, der an sein Wohnzimmer grenzte, lehnte sich Draco gegen die dicke steinerne Brüstung. Er war erschöpft. Seine ganze Welt war zerstört worden, zerbrochen in Millionen von Teilen. Es hatte ihn den ganzen Sommer gekostet ein paar dieser Teile wieder zusammenzufügen.

Er lies seinen Kopf zurückfallen. Müde graue Augen suchten den bewölkten, fahlen Himmel. Weißblondes Haar umwehte ihn, eine seidige Strähne streichelte seine Wange. Sein Körper verspannte sich. Selbst sein Haar erinnerte ihn an alles. Er konnte dem nicht entkommen. Draco seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorn fallen, so dass er wieder einmal über seinen gesamten Besitz schauen konnte. Nein. Er konnte nicht entkommen. Er war Lord Malfoy, Erbe des größten Vermögens der Zaubererwelt (mit Ausnahme des Vermögens des Dunklen Lords).

Seitdem sein Vater in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefangen genommen und nach Azkaban geschickt worden war, fiel ihm der Name Malfoy zu, der auf seinen Schultern lastete wie eine Tonne Ziegelsteine. Er war wütend gewesen, wollte seinen Vater zurück. Er wollte die Verpflichtungen seiner Familie jetzt noch nicht übernehmen, wollte nicht von seinem Respekt und seiner Liebe seinem Vater gegenüber ablassen, um zu akzeptieren, dass dieser in dem schlimmsten Gefängnis des Planeten saß. Er wollte diesem verdammten Harry Potter die Schuld geben, ihn töten, weil er seine Familie zerstört hatte. Doch seine Mutter, diese sanftmütige unbekümmerte Frau, kam tosend zum Leben und schlug diese kindischen Reaktionen kurz und klein.

Draco erinnerte sich daran, was für eine liebvolle, schöne Frau seine Mutter war, als er ein Kind war. Es lag in ihrer Verantwortung, dass er Lesen und Schreiben lernte, aristokratische Manieren und Politik, seine kindliche Magie trainierte. Sein Vater war abwesend. Wenn Draco ihn zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war er ernst, immer mürrisch, wie Draco jetzt rückblickend erkennen musste. Aber er war mit seiner Mutter glücklich.

All das hatte sich geändert, als er zurückgekehrt war. Der Mann, den er aus der Ferne bewundert hatte, trat in sein Leben. Lucius lächelte ihn lobend zu, wenn er die Moralvorstellungen der Malfoys hoch hielt und führte eine straffe Hand, wenn Draco seine Unzufriedenheit heraufbeschworen hatte. Seine Mutter wurde beiseite geschoben. Sie zog sich zurück und wurde eine ruhige Puppe. Einfach so, wie es der adelige, reinblütige Lucius verlangte.

Draco hatte es bemerkt, aber es hatte ich nicht gekümmert. Er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters und sein Vater machte einen Mann aus ihm. Es war egal das Lucius einigen Sachen, die seine Mutter ihn gelehrt hatte, widersprach. Draco war stolz in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten und fühlte sich wichtig, wenn es ihm erlaubt war an geschäftlichen Treffen teilzunehmen. Er sah die Unterwürfigkeit, mit der jeder seinem Vater begegnete und war stolz darauf. Lucius gab ihm das Gefühl talentiert und etwas besonderes zu sein, als er ihm richtige Magie beibrachte, bevor er überhaupt zur Schule ging. Nach einem Jahr unter Lucius' Aufsicht ging er nach Hogwarts und verbreitete arrogant und tyrannisch die Worte seines Todesser-Vaters.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er war so naiv. So ein Kind. Er war auch noch ein Kind vier Monate nach seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag, als ihm erzählt wurde, dass sein von ihm vergötterter Vater gefangen genommen wurde. Er konnte sich noch genau an seinen Unglauben erinnern, den er gefühlt hatte und an die Wut. Er stürmte aus der Schule und verschwand, bevor der Hogwarts-Express ihn nach Hause bringen konnte. Er war nach Hause gekommen und hatte seine Mutter gerufen, damit diese ihren Anwalt herholen konnte. Er wollte seinen Vater zurückbekommen. Er erinnerte sich daran die Hauselfe getreten zu haben, die ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie ihm irgendetwas bringen konnte. Er erinnerte sich an seinen selbstgerechten Ärger und an seinen Stolz darüber, wie er die Dinge anging. Dann war seine Mutter herunter gekommen.

Sie hatte ein wunderschönes seidenes weißes Kleid angehabt und in ihren Augen loderte es. Sie war wieder erwacht. Er hatte gelächelt, hatte eine große Erleichterung darüber gefühlt, sie zu sehen. Er hatte sich entspannt, wissend, dass sie sich um alles kümmern würde, sie es wieder gerade biegen würde. Er hatte niemals erwartet, dass sie ihn mit ihrer schönen, manikürten Hand ins Gesicht schlagen würde. Geschockt sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie schaute zurück, ihre grauen Augen, Augen die sie ihm vererbt hatte, waren ruhig und bestimmt. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, was sie dann zu ihm sagte.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass Du erwachsen wirst, Kleiner Drache. Es ist an der Zeit, dass Du aufhörst Dich selbst zu belügen und blind dem zu folgen, was andere Dir sagen. Du musst jetzt Entscheidungen treffen. Dein zerbrechliches Leben liegt nun in Deiner Hand. Niemand kann das für Dich tun, aber zuerst musst Du die Wirklichkeit der Dinge verstehen. Folge mir. Es gibt Dinge, die Du Dir ansehen musst."

Er hatte nicht verstanden, spürte aber die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Worte. Die Angst, die in seinem Magen wogte, sagte ihm, dass nichts mehr wie früher sein würde. Er hätte sie ignorieren können. Er hätte sich umdrehen und zu der Anwaltskanzlei der Malfoys flohen können, aber er tat es nicht. Er folgte seiner Mutter, die ihn hinunter in einen kleinen Kerker führte. Er wusste, dass sein Vater manchmal hier hinunter ging, um zu arbeiten, aber er durfte nie mit. Er folgte seiner Mutter und diese ließ die magisch aufgezeichneten Erinnerungen des Raumes abspielen.

Er sah, wie sein Vater Menschen jeden Alters und Geschlechts folterte. Sah, was hunderte von Opfern durch seine Hand erdulden mussten. Manchmal war es, um an Dinge zu kommen, die er haben wollte, manchmal, um die zu bestrafen, die ihn verärgert hatten und manchmal, nur weil er spielen wollte. Manchmal starben die Opfer, manchmal nicht, aber sie schrieen immer, bluteten immer. Draco hatte immer gewusst, dass sein Vater dunkle Magie verwendete, gewusst, dass sein Vater bei vielen Menschen Angst verbreitete, aber er hatte niemals verstanden. Er hatte sich selbst nicht gestattet, die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Hatte nicht hinter die Mauer geschaut, die sein Vater repräsentierte. Aber seine Mutter zwang ihn, die völlig nackte Wahrheit über seinen Vater zu erkennen.

Draco war schlecht. Er weinte. Seine Mutter sagte nichts. Sie tröstet ihn nicht oder ließ ihn sich schwach oder dumm fühlen. Sie sah ihn einfach nur mit verständnisvollen Augen an. Er war beschämt und verwirrt. Er konnte kaum mit dem, was er erfahren hatte, umgehen. Er war in einem geistigen Nebel gefangen.

Seine Mutter nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn aus dem Raum. Lucius' kristallne Erinnerungskugel, die die Aufzeichnungen dessen enthielt, was er in dem Kerker gemacht hatte, hielt sie entschlossen in ihrer Hand. Sie führte Draco in die Aurorenabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums. Dort übergab sie die Kugel als einen Beweis gegen ihren Mann. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass er nie wieder aus dem Gefängnis kam. Draco hatte ruhig daneben gestanden, als seine Mutter seinen Vater verdammte und hatte nichts gesagt, weder dafür, noch dagegen.

Danach hatte sie ihn zu einem teuren Gasthof in der Nähe der Winkelgasse und Knockturn Alley mitgenommen. Sie mietete ein Zimmer und bestellte alle Mittelsmänner und Geschäftspartner zu Draco, damit diese ihm erklärten, was jedes Geschäft und jede Investition beinhaltete. Draco verbrachte Tage dort. Und er lernte eine Menge. Sein Vater hatte das Geld der Malfoys in beinahe allem. Er hatte sogar Muggel-Anlagen. Lucius handelte Sklaven, Drogen, verlieh Geld, stellte Leute ein um seltene Dinge zu beschaffen und verkaufte diese dann zu einem kräftigen Gewinn. Einige Geschäfte waren legal, andere waren schmutzig und ein paar waren Rabenschwarz. Seine Mutter gab ihm die alleinige Herrschaft.

Sie sagte ihm: „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Lucius aus dem Weg ist. Es ist allein Deine Entscheidung, mein Drachen. Pack es an."

Er verbrachte fast eine Woche damit darüber nachzudenken, sich damit zu befassen, erwachsen zu werden. Dann traf er seine Entscheidung. Er führte die legalen Geschäfte fort und einige der zweifelhafteren aber er zog sich aus den meisten illegalen Geschäften zurück. Er machte Kopien aller Aufzeichnungen dieser dunklen Machenschaften und übergab sie als Beweise dem Zauberergericht als künftige Absicherung, das Lucius in Azkaban blieb. Seine Mutter hatte ihren Kopf vor ihm geneigt, in Anerkennung an den Kampf, durch den er gegangen war. Und sie trat an seine Seite um ihm in seinen Kampf um sein Erbe zu helfen.

Er erfuhr, dass während er die Vergangenheit seines Vaters und seine eigene bewältigte, seine Mutter die Versuchen des Ministeriums an das Malfoy-Vermögen heranzukommen, hinausgezögert hatte. Es war ein harter Kampf, der fast den ganzen Sommer gedauert hatte. Er wurde einige Male von Auroren vernommen, um sich selbst von jeglichen Verbrechen, die sein Vater begangen hatte frei zu sprechen. Er war wirklich unschuldig. Er hatte noch nichts Unverzeihliches getan. Potter hatte seinen Vater hinter Gitter gebracht, ehe er die Linie zu den Todessern überschreiten konnte. Wenn er seine Nächte nicht in einer Zelle verbracht hatte, war er allein in der Hauptsuite des Manors, wo seine Mutter und sein Vater geschlafen hatten.

Seine Mutter war da, aber sie bot ihm niemals an, etwas für ihn zu tun. Sie half nicht bei den Geschäften, bei denen er zugestimmt hatte sie fortzuführen, auch nicht, wenn er von diesem verdammten Ministerium mitgenommen und befragt wurde. Wenn er sie speziell um ihre Hilfe bat, tat sie worum er gebeten hatte, aber nicht mehr. Auch sein Pate war da. Severus beantwortete ihm viele Fragen darüber ein Todesser und der Dunkle Lord zu sein. Und Severus verharmloste die Wahrheit nicht. Er erzählte ihm alles, von jeder Kleinigkeit, er machte es vollkommen und scharf und schmerzvoll. Sie saßen viele Nächte bis in den frühen Morgen zusammen und diskutierten den Krieg und die Politik, die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart.

Trotzdem war er nicht immer reif und erwachsen. Es gab Nächte, in denen sich Draco betrank, schrie und tobte; Nächte in denen er wie betäubt dasaß und schwieg. Er ging durch Perioden, wo er für Tage schlafen konnte, oder er beinahe eine Woche nicht schlafen konnte. Er war gezwungen die Welt als das zu sehen, was sie war, die Spiele, Manipulationen, Entdeckungen und Freuden zu sehen. Er war erwachsen geworden. Er musste Entscheidungen treffen. Und er tat es. Er hatte sich entschlossen, die Dunkelheit nicht zu umarmen. Nicht vollkommen. Aber er hatte sich auch nicht dazu entschlossen, sie abzulehnen. Er hatte entschieden, den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord zu unterstützen, aber Dumbledores Angebot abgelehnt ihn in den Orden aufzunehmen, zu dem Preis ein Spion zu werden.

Er konnte diese Rolle nicht akzeptieren. Stattdessen würde er den Dunklen Lord auf seine Art bekämpfen, unter niemandes Kommando. Er entschied, seine Ansichten bekannt zu machen, diesen Schwächlingen in der Schule und den mächtigen in der Zauberergesellschaft zu zeigen, dass es einen besseren Weg gab seine Ziele zu erreichen, ohne Massenmord, Folter und Sklaverei. Er hatte sich entschieden den langen und schweren Weg zu begehen, den Namen Malfoy wieder rein zu waschen.

Der Sommer hatte ihn nicht weich gemacht. Er hatte ihn härter und kälter gemach. Er war ernster geworden. Sein Lächeln war bitter und zynisch. Drei Monate waren eine Leben geworden. Aber nicht alle seine Veränderungen waren innerlich. Er war auch physisch gewachsen. Er war jetzt knapp 1,83 Meter groß. Sein weißblondes Haar war nun überall gleich lang und reichte ihm bis zu den Schultern. Es war Tradition für den Lord einer reinblütigen Familie es mindestens bis zur Mitte des Rückens wachsen zu lassen und langsam näherte er sich dem.

Sein Gesicht hatte den letzen Rest seines Babyspecks verloren, war schärfer und definierter geworden. Die Menschen verglichen ihn immer noch mit Lucius, aber wenn man hinter die gleiche Haarfarbe sah, konnte man sehen, dass er mehr die Eigenschaften seine Mutter übernommen hatte, als die seines Vaters. Seine Sucher-Gestalt war kräftiger geworden. Er war immer noch schlank, aber seine Schultern waren breiter geworden, als er ein wenig gewachsen war. Er trug den Sigelring der Malfoys an seiner rechten Hand. Draco schaute jetzt darauf.

Es war ein Ring aus Platin und in seiner Mitte war ein Diamant eingelassen worden. Kleine Runen umschlossen den Edelstein und das Malfoy-Wappen war auf jeder Seite platziert. Auroren hatte ihn von Lucius' Finger gezogen, bevor er nach Azkaban geschickt wurde, und hatten ihn ihm vor einer Woche gegeben, als sie ihn als den rechtmäßigen Lord Malfoy anerkannten, freigesprochen von allem Verdächtigungen und berechtigt, die Malfoy-Familie zu übernehmen, wie es sein Geburtsrecht war. Draco war immer noch stolz auf sein Erbe, glaubte, er war durch die Leistungen seiner Vorfahren und seinen eigenen Leitungen, die Elite. Er hielt noch immer die Ansichten und die Moral der Slytherins aufrecht.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Draco kehrte von dem Balkon zurück und durchquerte das Zimmer, während er sein Haar in seinem Nacken zusammenband. Er trug eine schwarze Hosen, die eng anlag und auf seinen Hüften ruhte. Das weiße Seidenhemd steckte nicht in seiner Hose, sondern fiel über seine Taille. Die Ärmel waren halb auf seinen Unterarmen aufgerollt. Um seinen Hals trug er ein schwarzes Band, an dem ein silberner Anhänger hing. Es sah aus, wie ein Keltischer Knoten, aber wenn man ihn näher betrachtete, sah man, dass es ein verschlungener Drachen war. Er öffnete die Tür und fand dort eine Hauselfe vor.

„Master Sir, Ihre Mutter möchte Sie noch einmal sehen, bevor Sie zu Schule aufbrechen."

„Danke. Ich komme gleich runter."

Der Hauself verschwand mit einem ‚Plopp' und Draco schloss die Tür wieder. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer, rollte die Hemdärmel nach unten und knöpfte sie zu. Er zog seine schwarze Schulrobe an, ließ sie aber offen und versicherte sich, dass er alles in seinem Koffer hatte, was er brauchte. Seine drei Eulen waren sicher in ihren Käfigen. Zufrieden, dass er fertig war, verließ Draco den Raum und ging nach unten.

Narzissa wartete auf ihn im Hauptfoyer, wo der Kamin war, der an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Ihr Kleid war grün, fiel ihr bis zu den Knöcheln und reichte hinauf bis unter das Kinn. Es war Ärmellos und Rückenfrei. Ihr blondes Haar hatte sie in Locken hochgesteckt. Sie lächelte schwach, als er den Raum betrat.

„Mutter." Er verbeugte sich leicht, ehe er einen Schritt nach vorne ging und sie umarmte. „Gehst Du aus?"

„Ja", sagte sie, „Ich habe eine Treffen mit den Müttern Deiner Mitschüler."

Draco nickte. Sie hatte neulich mit vielen der Slytherin-Eltern gesprochen und versuchte einige dieser wichtigen Frauen der Zauberergesellschaft zurück auf neutrales Territorium zu bringen. Die meiste Zeit des Sommers hatte sie damit verbracht, sicherzustellen, dass Draco wieder aufstand, nachdem er so tief gefallen war, aber seit dieser Woche ging sie wieder ihrer eigentlichen Tätigkeit nach, der Arbeit bei der Zeitung „Die Hexenwoche".

„Viel Glück. Ich werde Dir schreiben.", lächelte Draco und führte sie an der Hand zum Kamin.

„Ich Dir auch.", lächelte auch sie. „Auf Wiedersehen, mein Drache. Wenn Du irgendetwas brauchst…"

„Ich weiß." Draco gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sei vorsichtig, Liebling."

Er nickte und sie verschwand. Da er keinen Grund mehr hatte hier zu bleiben, nahm er sich etwas von dem Flohpulver und flohte zu dem öffentlichen Kamin einer Kneipe in der Nähe von Kingscross.

oooooooooo

Ron und Hermine eilten zum Zug. Sie hielten beieinander an den Händen, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag nicht bei dem jeweils anderen. Sie waren nervös, ihren Freund wieder zu sehen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen verboten Harry zu schreiben und sie waren besorgt. Sie wusste, wie viel Sirius Harry bedeutet hatte und er hatte den Verlust seines Paten sehr schwer aufgenommen. Es war nicht gerade hilfreich, dass er mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen musste, wie dieser durch den Bogen gefallen war. Sie hatten ihr Bestes getan, um ihm zu helfen, aber Harry war zu wütend und traurig, um sich von ihnen trösten zu lassen.

Bei den Dursleys zu leben war grauenhaft und sie waren sich sicher, dass Harry in einem erbärmlichen Zustand war. Sie hatten dies Dumbledore gesagt, aber egal, wie sehr sie ihn anflehten, er wurde nicht dort herausgeholt. Hermine hoffte, dass, wenn sie Harry erzählen würde, dass sie mit Ron zusammen war, es ihm nicht al zu sehr wehtun würde. Sie hatte Ron versprechen lassen, vorsichtig zu sein und darauf aufzupassen, dass sie ihren Freund nicht isolierten oder ihn ignorierten. Ron hatte schnell zugestimmt.

„Komm schon, Ron.", trieb sie ihren Freund an.

„Ich beeile mich ja schon, Mine.", sagte er und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schülermenge im Zug.

Er hielt Hermine fest an der Hand und zerrte sie, auf ihrem Weg zum letzten Abteil des Zuges, hinter sich her. Sie hatten dies zu ihrem persönlichen Abteil auserkoren, als sie damals zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren waren. Schließlich erreichten sie die Tür des Abteils. Es war geschlossen. Ron sah zurück und sah Sorge und Nervosität in ihren braunen Augen.

„Lass mich zuerst gehen.", sagte sie, woraufhin er nickte.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und trat in das Abteil, Ron direkt hinter ihr. Harry saß in der äußersten Ecke, sein Gesicht hatte er von ihnen weg zum Fenster gedreht. Hermine keuchte und schlug beide Hände vor ihren Mund. Ron stand erstarrt hinter ihr. Harry trug abgetragene, schmutzige Kleidung, die ihm zehn Nummern zu groß waren. Die Ärmel des T-Shirts reichten ihm bis zum Ellenbogen, aber seine entblößten Unterarme zeigten etliche Schrammen und seine Handgelenke waren scheinbar durch Fesseln zerkratz und entzündet. Sein entblößter Nacken und sein Schlüsselbein waren überzogen mit weiteren Wunden, und etwas was so aussah wie Knutschflecken.

„Harry.", rief Hermine ihren Freund mit zitternder Stimme. Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter.

Ihr Freund drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und Hermine konnte ein Wimmern nicht zurückhalten. Da waren Schnitte auf seinen Wangen und seiner Stirn. Sie vermutete sie waren von seiner kaputten Brille, die er nicht bei sich hatte. Eine Wange war geschwollen und zerkratzt und seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt. Sein Haar war fettig und schlaff. Aber es war der leere Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der ihr so zu Herzen ging. Da war nichts in ihnen zu sehen und statt smaragdgrün waren sie beinahe hellgrün. Sie zeigten kein Erkennen.

„Oh, Merlin.", würgte Ron hervor. „Ich hole Hilfe."

Hermine sagte nichts, aber als Ron gegangen war musste sie nach vorne straucheln, um ihre Balance zu halten. Harrys Augen verfolgten Sie mit kurzer Verzögerung. Sie kniete sich vor ihn und streckte ihre Hand aus, während sie sanft seinen Namen sprach. Harry blinzelte sie an, antwortete aber nicht. Ihre Hand berührte seine und er zog sie heftig zurück. Er rutschte von ihr fort und presste sich mit aufgerissenen Augen tiefer in den Sitz.

„Fass mich nicht an.", schrie er heißer.

Hermine zog sich sofort zurück. Sie weinte leicht. Sie murmelte nette Worte und versicherte ihm, dass alles gut werden würde, dass er in Sicherheit war. Langsam entspannte sich ihr Freund ein wenig, aber seine Augen blieben leer. Er antwortete nicht auf ihre Fragen. Er sagte nichts. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er sie verstand.

„Oh Harry. Was haben sie dir angetan?" Sie biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe.

Ron kam zurück in das Abteil und schaute grimmig, war aber so rücksichtsvoll seine Stimme nicht zu erheben oder ihren Freund auf andere Art zu erschrecken. Er half Hermine auf die Beine und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. Hermine setzte sich daneben, fast auf seinen Schoß.

„Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte sie schwach.

„Es ist niemand im Zug, der nach Hogwarts apparieren kann, wir müssen also warten, bis wir in der Schule sind. Dumbledore will dann hier her kommen und ihn mit einem Portschlüssel auf die Krankenstation bringen.", sagte er so leise er konnte. „Im Grunde muss er noch Stunden warten, bis seine Wunden versorgt werden."

„Wir hätte ihn nie bei den Dursleys lassen dürfen.", stöhnte Hermine. „Wir wussten, was das für Bastarde sind. Wir hätten es jemandem erzählen müssen, dass sie ihn misshandeln."

„Dumbledore wusste es.", spie Ron, senkte aber seine Stimme, als er bemerkte, wie Harry zurückwich. „Als er in dem Sommer, als wir ihn gerettet haben, in den Fuchsbau kam, hatte meine Mutter gesehen, wie verhungert und heruntergekommen er ausgesehen hat und es dem Direktor erzählt. Aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass das der einzig sichere Platz für Harry wäre."

„Wie konnte er das tun?", fragte Hermine hilflos.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mine.", seufzte Ron und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wird Harry wieder in Ordnung kommen? Er wollte nicht mal, dass ich ihn anfasse. Er ist zurückgewichen und hat mich angeschrieen."

Ron zögerte und festigte seinen Griff um seine Freundin, bevor er antwortete: „Natürlich wird er das. Es ist Harry. Und wir werden für ihn da sein, um ihm zu helfen."

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ruhig. Hin und wieder wollte Hermine schniefen oder damit anfangen zu weinen und Ron hielt sie einfach fest. Harry starrte mit seinen toten Augen aus dem Fenster und sagte nichts. Wenn sie mit ihm redeten, drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihnen und schaute sie an, aber er antwortete nie. Schließlich kamen sie am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade an und die Schüler begannen, den Zug zu verlassen. Hermine straffte sich und versteckte ihre Tränen. Rons Gesicht festigte sich. Die Minuten vergingen und in dem Zug wurde es ruhig. Sie hörten, wie jemand einstieg und in ihre Richtung kam und beide, Ron und Hermine, standen auf. Dumbledore kam herein. Sein Gesicht war von Alter und Müdigkeit gezeichnet. Seine Augen voller Sorge.

„Ah, lieber Harry, du bist jetzt zu Hause. Komm schon. Lass uns zum Krankenflügel gehen."

Hermine und Ron sagten nichts, als Harry aufstand. Er näherte sich ihnen jedoch nicht. Dumbledore reichte ihm die Hand, aber der Junge wich vor ihm zurück.

„Er will sich von niemandem anfassen lassen.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er es schätzen würde, wenn andere ihn so sehen.", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Ich werde es schnell machen."

Er trat nach vorne und ignorierte Harry, als dieser vor Angst schreiend, versuchte ihn wegzuschieben. Hermine und Ron dachten nicht nach. Sie reagierten. Sie packten den Direktor an seiner Robe, um ihn von ihrem Freund wegzuziehen, doch stattdessen wurde sie alle vier durch den Portschlüssel aus dem Abteil in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Harry kämpfte noch immer, wenn auch nicht mehr so heftig. Der Portschlüssel hatte ihn eine Menge Kraft gekostet. Er schluchzte und flehte darum, los gelassen zu werden.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an… lassen Sie los, lass Sie mich los. Bitte… Nicht…", weinte er und kämpfte.

„Poppy! Hilf mir ihn ruhig zu stellen!", ordnete Dumbledore an, während er mit Harry rang.

„Nein!", rief Hermine entsetzt. „Es wird ihm gut gehen, wenn Sie ihn los lassen. Er wird sich beruhigen und still halten."

„Lassen Sie ihn einfach los!", schrie Ron aufgebracht, während er an dem überraschenderweise starken, alten Zauberer zog.

Dumbledore schaute die beiden bestürzten Gryffindors an und tat dann, was sie sagten. Er ließ Harry los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Harry wurde augenblicklich ruhig, doch er zitterte und keuchte. Schließlich beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder und sein Zittern wurde weniger. Madame Pomfrey hatte sich die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Sie war zu geschockt, als sie Harry sah.

„Harry, kannst Du bitte in das Bett hinter Dir gehen?", fragte Hermine sanft.

Ohne zu zögern drehte sich der Junge um setzte sich auf das weiße Krankenbett. Madame Pomfrey löste sich aus ihrer Starre und rauschte zu ihm. Sie begann mit einigen Tests, aber Harry reagiert nicht. Sie deutete ihm, sich hinzulegen und wieder gehorchte Harry ohne nachzufragen.

„Er tut, was immer man ihm sagt?", fragte Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich denke, er hört auf jeden.", seufzte Hermine. „Ich denke, er steht unter Schock und hat seinen Geist tief in sich verschlossen. Er will mit niemandem reden oder Fragen beantworten, aber er wird tun, was man ihm sagt. Je länger das so bleibt, desto schlechter wird es ihm gehen. Wir müssen ihn wieder herauslocken."

„Das werden wir, Miss Granger.", versicherte Dumbledore.

„Wie konnten Sie ihn bei den Dursleys lassen?", brüllte Ron. „Sie wusste doch, dass sie ihn misshandeln. Wir haben es Ihnen gesagt und Sie haben ihn zurückgeschickt! Sie wussten, wie sehr ihm Sirius Tod zugesetzt hat und haben uns trotzdem verboten mit ihm zu reden! Sie haben ihn dort hingeschickt und zugelassen, dass man ihm weh tut!"

„Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, Mister Weasley.", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass der Missbrauch so schlimm ist. Ich dachte sie würden ihn lediglich vernachlässigen und verbal attackieren. Dieses Umfeld war verglichen mit seinem Tod vorzugswürdig."

„Manchmal können Worte viel schlimmer sein, als Schläge.", sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihnen und alle drehten sich um, um dort Professor Snape zu entdecken, der an der Tür der Krankenstation stand. Er stand dort, seit die vier angekommen waren und versuchte immer noch das alles in seinen Kopf zu bekommen.

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und die beiden Gryffindor schauten ihn verwundert an. Sie kannten diesen Mann lediglich mit wütendem, höhnischem und verärgertem Gesicht. Ihn jetzt so zu sehen, mit diesem leeren, maskenartigen Gesicht war beunruhigend. Dumbledore schien nicht überrascht und seufzte beinahe erleichtert.

„Severus, mein Junge…"

„Du hast uns jedes Mal gesagt, der Junge würde verhätschelt."

„Das Ministerium hätte ihn sonst dort weggeholt.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Vielleicht wäre das das Beste gewesen.", sagte Severus und kam herüber. Er sah auf den Jungen, der still in dem Bett lag. Die Wunden heilten ein wenig, während Madame Pomfrey arbeitete. „Nichtsdestotrotz hättest Du dem Orden die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Wir hätte ihn unterstützen können. Wir hätte ihm helfen und den Schaden heilen können, anstatt einfach herumzusitzen und unwissentlich noch mehr Schaden zu verursachen."

„Unwissentlich!", schnaubte Ron mit immer noch wütenden Augen. „Sie wussten genau, wie sehr sie Harry wehgetan haben. Sie haben nie aufgehört ihn fertig zu machen."

„Ron." Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und Ron wurde still, auch wenn er immer noch aufgebracht war.

„Was ich getan habe, hätte nie zu etwas anderen geführt, als einen arroganten Jungen überschnappen zu lassen. So wie bei Ihnen, Mister Weasley. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, einen ernsthaften emotionalen Schaden zu verursachen. Ich bin ein Spion. Ich musste hart zu dem Retter der Zaubererwelt sein. Kinder von Todessern sind in meinem Haus und berichten ihren Eltern. Ich muss meine Position aufrechterhalten, wenn ich Leben retten will. Aber ich hätte es Mister Potter erklärt. Ich wäre es anders angegangen, hätte ich von dem Missbrauch gewusst. Du weißt das, Albus."

„Ich dachte, er wäre in Ordnung. Er war stark und hat kein Wort darüber gesagt. Er hat kein Zeichen eines emotionalen Kampfes gezeigt.", sagte Dumbledore, während sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so ernst ist."

Hermine seufzte. „Nein. Nicht einmal wir wussten, dass es so schlimm ist. Wir wussten nicht wie kurz davor er war zu zerbrechen. Wir hatten unsere Vermutungen, aber Harry war ein guter Schauspieler und hat seine Schwächen vor uns versteckt."

Severus sah sie ungläubig an, während Ron bitter schnaufte.

„Das ist wahr, Snape.", sagte er mit einem dunklen Lächeln. „Er ist nicht wirklich ein Gryffindor. Er ist ein Slytherin."

„Erklären Sie das.", forderte Snape ihn auf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es beabsichtigt war, aber als Hagrid Harry damals zu seinem ersten Schuljahr abholte, hat er ihm von seinen Eltern und darüber, wie es ist ein Zauberer zu sein erzählt.", begann Hermine. „Harry hatte keine Ahnung davon. Er hatte geglaubt, seine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Und er dachte, er wäre ein Freak, weil er manchmal seltsame Dinge verursachte. Er war so glücklich von den Dursleys weg zu sein und irgendwo hingebracht zu werden, wo er normal sein würde. Als im erzählt wurde, dass seine Eltern von einem schwarzen Zauberer getötet wurden und er den Dunklen Lord vertrieben hätte, war er sehr erschrocken. Und dann wurde ihm erzählt, dass alle schwarzen Magier aus Slytherin kamen."

„Und er hat Malfoy getroffen.", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Nun, er hat darum gebeten, nach Gryffindor zu kommen, als ihm gesagt wurde, dass er auch nach Slytherin sollte. Er wollte nicht die Eltern entehren, die er getötet hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass die Leute dachten, er wäre böse. Er wollte gut sein und akzeptiert werden."

„Dann ist er auf Ruhm und Manipulation getroffen.", murmelte Severus. „Er hat gekämpft, weil er verzweifelt war."

„Das und weil er sich schuldig fühlte." Hermine begann wieder zu weinen. „Er hat nie darüber geredet. Ron und ich haben uns das alles zusammengereimt, von dem bisschen, was er uns erzählt hat, aber wir sind uns sicher, dass er denkt, es wäre alles seine Schuld. Das er Schuld daran ist, das jede einzelne Person von Voldemort getötet wurde; sein Pate, seine Eltern und natürlich Cedric. Er wollte sich nach dem Trimagischen Turnier umbringen, wäre da nicht der Gedanke gewesen, das er Voldemort stoppen müsste."

„Ich habe gedacht, er mochte die Aufmerksamkeit und den Ruhm.", sagte Ron reuevoll. „Aber nach dem Turnier habe ich das erkannt, was Hermine immer gesagt hat. Er hasst es. Die Aufmerksamkeit ist ihm unangenehm, er hat fast keine Selbstachtung und fühlt sich schuldig dafür, dass jeder denkt, er ist etwas wert."

„Er war immer kurz davor, zusammenzubrechen.", stimmte Hermine ihm zu, und wischte ihren Tränen ab. „Aber gleichzeitig war er immer stark. Die meiste Zeit hier war er glücklich. Er hat Hogwarts sein Zuhause genannt. Er liebt uns und Remus. Aber Sirius zu verlieren…"

„Wir haben es Ihnen gesagt. Wir haben Ihnen gesagt, dass er uns braucht.", klagte Ron den Schulleiter an.

„Ich hätte auf Euch hören sollen." Dumbledore schaute ihnen in die Augen und sie sahen, den Schmerz darin. „Die Zaubererwelt hat jetzt, da Voldemort zurück ist, versucht Harry in die Finger zu bekommen. Und die Todesser versuchen verzweifelt ihn zu finden und zu töten. Ich habe keinen anderen Weg gesehen, aber mir wird klar, dass ich einen anderen Weg hätte finden müssen. Severus, was können wir tun?"

„Warum fragen Sie ihn?", fragte Ron. „Harry möchte keine Hilfe von ihm."

„Severus hat bei seinem Training, ein Spion zu sein, ausgiebig Psychologie studiert. Er hilft auch den Opfern von Todessern. Er kennt sich mit Missbrauch aus und ist die einzige Person, die ich kenne, die die Wunden der Seele heilen kann.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Er ist am geeignetsten dafür Harry jetzt zu helfen."

Hermine und Ron starrten ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich muss erst wissen, was passiert ist.", sagte Severus plötzlich. „Ich kann nichts tun, ohne es vielleicht schlimmer zu machen, wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was passiert ist, und wohin sich sein Geist zurückgezogen hat."

„Ich kann Dich vertreten…", begann Dumbledore.

„Nein. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, meinen Unterricht zu versäumen oder die neuen Slytherins in meinem Haus willkommen zu heißen.", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Ich werde nach Surrey reisen, wenn alle Schlafen und die Erinnerungen des Hauses erforschen."

„Gut.", nickte Dumbledore.

„Ich werde ihn schlafen lassen, bis wir ihm helfen können.", sagte Madame Pomfrey und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Harrys Augen flatterten, ehe sie sich gänzlich schlossen. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn an. „Seine Verletzungen sind umfangreich. Es wäre das beste, wenn wir ihn heilen, während er schläft."

„Wird er gesund werden?", fragte Dumbledore ängstlich.

„Physisch, ja", versicherte sie ihm.

„Tu alles für ihn, was Du kannst.", ordnete Dumbledore an und wendete sich dann an die beiden Gryffindors. „Die Schule darf nicht wissen, dass er so verletzt ist. Sagen Sie den Schülern Ihres Hauses, dass er sich in einem geheimen Training befindet."

„Seine Freunde müssen es wissen.", brachte Ron hervor. „Er wird uns brauchen und sie müssen es wissen."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Erzählen Sie es nur jenen, denen Sie mit Ihrem und Harrys Leben trauen können. Haben Sie das verstanden? Jedem anderen erzählen Sie, dass er im Training ist."

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Hermine und legte erneut ihre Hand auf Rons Arm. Ron schloss seinen Mund und schwieg.

„Ich kann meinen schrecklichen Fehler nicht wieder gut machen.", flüsterte Dumbledore. „Aber ich werde ihn jetzt beschützen."

„Ich muss gehen.", sagte Severus. „Mister Weasley, Miss Granger."

Sie sahen ihm hinterher, wie er die Krankenstation verließ. Dumbledore folgte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Hermine und Ron gingen zu ihrem Freund und nahmen seine Hände. So standen sie einige Minuten, ehe ihm beide einen Kuss auf die Wange gaben und dann zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, ihm versprechend, dass sie wiederkommen würden. Harry zuckte nicht einmal. Er schlief so tief, dass nicht einmal Träume zu ihm durch kamen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

Danke an alle, die einen Review hinterlassen haben... Bitte denkt auch an die Originalautorin, wenn Euch die Story gefällt!

Dicken Knutsch an Euch.

LG Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 2_

Severus lief durch die Gänge des schlafenden Schlosses. Seine Glieder waren schwer aber seine Gedanken waren noch viel schwerer. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht unsichtbar bei den Dursleys verbracht und die Erinnerungen des Hauses in sich aufgesogen. Es war ihm nur möglich gewesen die niederschmetternde Version von Harrys Erfahrungen in diesem Haus bis zu dessen elften Lebensjahr zu sehen als er bemerkte, dass er das Haus verlassen musste, wenn er noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommen wollte, bevor der Unterricht begann.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Severus sehr dankbar für die Pause. Er war entsetzt über das, was er gesehen hatte: einen fetten und verhätschelten, immer gewalttätiger werdenden Cousin, eine psychotische Tante und einen psychotischen Onkel und einen sanftmütigen, kleinen Harry Potter. Einen Potter, der hungerte, der bei den schwierigsten Aufgaben bis zum umfallen arbeitete und der in Dunkelheit lebte, in einen insektenverseuchten Schrank. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Harry gehörte wirklich nach Slytherin dafür, dass er so lange in der Lage war seinen wahren geistigen Zustand durch und durch zu verbergen.

Aber Dumbledore hatte auch Recht. Potter war stark. Trotz den Jahren des Missbrauchs und dem Glauben daran, dass er nichts weiter als Müll war, spielte und lächelte Harry noch immer in seinem Schrank. Er hatte es in jungen Jahren aufgegeben seiner Familie zu gefallen und wollte nichts tun, für das sie ihm Anerkennung schenken würden. Harry hatte es irgendwie geschafft sein Herz freundlich und ehrlich für sich zu erhalten.

Severus seufzte und betrat die Krankenstation. Poppy schlief in ihrem Büro. Er hasste es sie zu wecken, aber Potters Bett war leer und er musste den Jungen sehen. Sie sagte ihm, dass Albus ihn in einen Schlafraum gebracht hatte, den er mit einer Geheimtür hinter ihrem Buchregal verbunden hatte. Sie klopfte an drei Bücher, die er sich merkte, und es schwang beiseite.

Der Raum war klein und gemütlich. Er hatte ein großes Himmelbett mit blauen Bezügen und weißen Vorhängen. Harry lag klein und zerbrechlich darin und Severus setzte sich für eine Weile zu ihm. Er sprach nicht mit dem Gryffindor oder berührte ihn. Er hatte nur das Gefühl bei ihm seien zu müssen, nachdem er all das gesehen hatte. Poppy sagte nichts dazu und flößte dem Jungen die Heiltränke ein und erneuerte die Heilzauber. Severus versprach ihr mehr Heil- und Nährstofftränke. Sie dankte ihm und er machte sich auf den Weg in sein Bett um für eine Stunde zu schlafen.

oooooooooo

„Was ist los, Onkel Severus?", fragte Draco sanft als er diesem in die Große Halle zum Frühstück folgte, nachdem er das müde und angespannte Gesicht des Mannes gesehen hatte.

„Lass es gut sein, Draco.", sagte Snape genauso leise. Draco tat ihm den Gefallen. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, damit der Zaubertränkemeister die Halle vor ihm betreten konnte und folgte ihm dann.

Seine Gedanken drifteten zu seinen Hauskameraden. Viele von ihnen hatten nicht gewusst, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollten. Die, die er für seine Freunde erachtete, stellten ihm Fragen, wenn auch nur sehr vage. Er wartete geduldig. Er tat seine Überzeugungen kund, wenn danach gefragt wurde und setzte damit ein Exempel, aber er stellte seine neue Überzeugung nicht zur Schau. Er hoffte nur, dass sich nicht alle aus seinem Haus gegen ihn stellten, wenn sie realisierten, was er tat.

Er setzte sich zwischen Pansy und Blaise. Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an aber Blaise aß ohne seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen weiter. Draco nahm sich einen Toast und nippte an seinem heißen Tee. Seine Augen durchsuchten die Halle. Der Gryffindor-Tisch wirkte bedrückt. Weasley und Granger saßen alleine dort, ohne den Goldjungen. Beide wirkten ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Seine Augen flogen zu seinem Patenonkel, aber Severus schaute ihn nicht an. Er aß unbeirrt weiter.

„Das Jahr hat noch nicht einmal angefangen und er ist schon wieder auf einem Abenteuer.", schnarrte Draco.

„Wer?", fragte Pansy.

„Potter.", antwortete Vince und jeder richtete überrascht seine Augen auf ihn. Viele dachten, dass er und Greg dumm wären, weil sie so selten sprachen, aber die Slytherins wussten, dass das nicht stimmte. Und trotzdem. Normalerweise dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis die anderen mit Dracos Gedankengängen mitkamen. Aber das Vincent es schaffte, war um ehrlich zu sein beeindruckend. Es sei denn, er wusste etwas, was die anderen nicht wussten.

„Was weißt Du?", fragte Draco gleichgültig.

„Potter ist dieses Jahr angeblich nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen. Zumindest noch nicht. Er erhält ein Spezialtraining."

„Interessant.", murmelte Blaise und schaute nun zu den Gryffindors hinüber. „Aber seht ihr, was ich sehe?"

„Sie sehen enttäuscht aus. Aber die, die Potter am besten kennen sind mehr als das.", sagte Pansy, während ihre Blicke weiter auf dem anderen Haus ruhten.

„Sie sind traurig und bestürzt.", stimmte Draco zu.

„Es sieht wohl so aus, als wäre der Goldjungen zu nah an die Sonne geflogen.", grinste Blaise.

Draco sah erneut zum Lehrertisch und sah in das müde Gesicht seines Paten. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck. Er war sehr besorgt. Draco fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog und seine Augen erhärteten. Er schaute zurück zu seinen besten Freunden und bemerkte, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Einige waren wachsam, andere neugierig. Er schaute in ihre Augen, um sie abzuschätzen, während er sich leise fragte, ob er ihnen vertrauen konnte ihm zu folgen, ohne ihn zu verraten.

„Ich denke, irgendetwas stimmt da nicht.", sagte er schließlich.

„Sollen wir ein wenig herumschnüffeln?", fragte Greg.

Er nickte. Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück während sie planten, wie sie vorgehen konnten, ohne erwischt zu werden. Snape kam zu ihrem Tisch. Er sagte sehr wenig. Als er an Draco vorbei ging, vermied er es, in die Augen des Jungen zu schauen. Blaise verdeckte ihre Absicht, indem er laut über ihre erste Stunde redete. Pansy folgte seinem Beispiel. Severus entspannte sich und ging weiter, sich darüber bewusst, dass ihm Dracos Augen immer noch folgten.

oooooooooo

„Wo ist denn unser kleiner Held?", fragte Pansy, als sie in Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke auf Hermin traf.

Die Gryffindor sah anders aus. Sie war über den Sommer gewachsen. Ihr Haar war nicht länger buschig sondern fiel stattdessen glänzend und lockig über ihre Schultern. Ihre Brüste waren voller geworden und ihre Hüfte ein wenig fraulicher. Pansy hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht auch innerlich geändert hatte. Ansonsten würde ihre Taktik nicht funktionieren. Hermine blinzelte die Blonde an und drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Liebes.", sagte Pansy so spöttisch, wie sie konnte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er zu Dir zurückkommt." Hermines Augen verengten sich und Pansy fuhr fort. Sie brauchte eine deutlichere Reaktion um mehr herauszufinden. „Vielleicht kommt er ja mit mehr Verstand zurück und lässt Dich und das Wiesel stehen, so, wie er es schon längst hätte tun sollen."

Hermines braune Augen weiteten sich und sie brach in Tränen aus. Pansy sah ihr nach, als sie davonrauschte und versuchte ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Nun, das war eine Reaktion, wenn auch eine total unerwartete. Snape betrat den Raum. Seine Blicke folgten der weinenden Sechstklässlerin, als sie an ihm vorbeistürmte. Der Professor drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zurück zu Klasse.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher auf."

oooooooooo

Hermine und Ron verließen frühzeitig das Abendessen und machten sich mit Neville und Ginny zusammen auf in Richtung der Krankenstation. Die vier waren vorsichtig, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen keiner folgte und eilten in Madame Pomfreys Büro. Die Krankenschwester tippte an die Bücher, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren und ließ sie eintreten. Sie warnte sie, dass, obwohl es Harry besser ging, er immer noch ein paar Wunden hätte und fest schlief. Die Freunde interessierte das nicht. Sie gingen auf Harrys Bett zu. Neville und Ginny staunten, als Ron und Hermine zu gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Bettes gingen und jeder eine von Harrys Händen in ihre eigenen nahmen.

„Wird er wieder in Ordnung kommen?", fragte Ginny leise.

„Sie wissen es nicht.", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Snape versucht herauszufinden, was genau passiert ist und wenn sie es wissen werden sie ihn therapieren oder so ähnlich."

„Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie das passiert ist.", sagte Neville.

„Ich auch nicht.", entgegnete Hermine. „Ich habe ein wenig in der Bibliothek darüber gelesen. Es gibt dort nicht viel über geistige und emotionale Heilung. Aber ich habe ein gutes Buch gefunden über Sprüche, die den geistigen Zustand feststellen können. Vielleicht könnten die Snape dabei helfen herauszufinden, wie man ihm am Besten helfen kann."

„Was denkt Ihr, was die Dursleys ihm angetan haben?", fragte Ginny, während sie Nevilles Hand fest umschlossen hielt.

„Richtig schlimm zusammengeschlagen.", sagte Ron widerstrebend. „Ich weiß nicht, was noch, abgesehen davon, dass sie ihn beschimpft und ihm erzählt haben, dass er ein wertloser Freak ist."

„Das kann er doch nicht geglaubt haben!", keuchte Neville erschrocken.

„Von allen Menschen solltest gerade Du verstehen, dass er es konnte.", sagte Hermine sanft. Neville errötete und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

„Was können wir tun?", fragte Ginny. „Ich möchte helfen."

„Ihr könntet mir helfen die Bibliothek nach allem zu durchsuchen, was mit Psychologie zu tun hat.", bot Hermine an.

Die anderen nickten ihr zu und setzten sich dann zu Harry, um ihm von ihrem Tag zu erzählen. Sie wussten, dass er sie nicht hören konnte, aber sie hofften, er könne ihre Sorge und ihre Unterstützung spüren. Es half ihnen mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Trotzdem konnten sie nicht lange bleiben, den Madame Pomfrey scheuchte sie aus dem Zimmer zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Bevor sie gingen bat Hermine Madame Pomfrey, Snape auszurichten, dass er sie möglichst bald kontaktieren sollte. Madame Pomfrey versprach es. Sie wusste, wie schwer das alles für sie sein musste. Für sie war es genauso schwer.

oooooooooo

Die Slytherins saßen in dem Jungeschlafsaal der Sechstklässler. Draco hatte Theodore Nott (der ein Todesser werden wollte), mit dem Versprechen, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, aus dem Zimmer geworfen. Dann hatte er den stärksten Stillezauber auf das Zimmer gelegt, den er kannte. Die anderen hatten ihre eigenen hinzugefügt, um die Schutzvorkehrungen zu verstärken. Als sie damit fertig waren wirbelte Pansy herum. Ihre Hände hatte sie in ihre Seiten gestützt.

„In Ordnung Draco. Was geht hier vor?"

„Wie Ihr wisst, bin ich Lord Malfoy. Aber ich habe von meinem Vater nicht alles übernommen. Ich lehne Voldemort ab und unterstütze die weiße Seite in diesem Krieg.", sagte Draco geradeheraus. Im Raum wurde es still. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht unterbrechen würden, fuhr er weiter mit fester Stimme fort. „Wir sind nicht länger Kinder, die Spiele spielen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, die Konsequenzen, die meine Taten nach sich ziehen, zu ignorieren. Als mein Vater weg war, war ich gezwungen zu sehen, wie genau diese Konsequenzen aussehen."

Und er erzählte ihnen in kurzen Sätzen, was passiert war, was er mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Er erzählte ihnen nicht, wie er sich dabei gefühlt hatte, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen war oder wie er sich dabei gefühlt hatte, Entscheidungen zu treffen, nachdem, was ihm alles gezeigt wurde. Aber er redete mit den Slytherins. Den Menschen, die er für seine Freunde hielt. Er brauchte nicht von solchen Dingen zu reden. Sie konnten es in seiner Haltung und seinen Augen sehen. Er erzählte ihnen, dass er zu der Überzeugung gekommen war, dass es einen besseren Weg geben müsste, als den von einer Seite eingenommen zu werden und dass er entschlossen war, eine Gruppe zu gründen, die in der Mitte stand, sofern so eine nicht bereits existierte.

„Lösch mir das Gedächtnis.", sagte Blaise, als Draco fertig war und auf die Reaktionen der anderen wartete.

„Was?", fragte Pansy erschrocken.

„Ich werde das Mal annehmen und ich werde loyal sein, denn ich muss es tun.", antwortete Blaise leise. „Ich kann Euch nicht helfen. Lasst mich an nichts teilhaben."

„Warum?", verlangte Greg zu wissen.

„Devon.", erwiderte Blaise schlicht und die anderen verstanden. Devon war Blaises älterer Bruder. Blaise wollte an seiner Seite bleiben und das bedeutete, dass er ein Todesser werden würde.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Draco traurig und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„Viel Glück.", sagte Blaise leise, bevor er einen Lichtblitz sah und von Dracos Zauberspruch getroffen wurde.

oooooooooo

„Was hast Du gesehen?", fragte Poppy, als sie sich neben Severus setzte.

Sie saßen beide auf Polsterstühlen neben Harrys Bett. Der Zaubertränkelehrer sah aschfahl aus. Sie hatte ihm einen Tee gemacht und der schien zu helfen, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Severus seufzte in den Tee und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. Er konnte spüren, dass die Sonne aufging. Er sollte von hier fort. Er sollte versuchen noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, ganz gleich, ob er wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.

„Severus?" Poppy legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich hatte nicht die Chance zu sehen, was in diesem Sommer passiert ist. Aber ich habe die vier Sommer davor gesehen, die er in einem Raum eingesperrt war. Da waren Gitter vor dem Fenster und ein einzelnes Bett, mit einer dünnen Decke. Essen wurde ihm durch eine Klappe in der Tür gereicht. Sie hätten ihn lieber wieder in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesteckt, wo er gelebt hatte, bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, aber sie hatten Angst, dass Zauberer kommen könnten um sie zu bestrafen.

Sie haben Harry aus dem Raum herausgelassen, wenn er ins Bad musste, aber manchmal haben sie es vergessen. Manchmal haben sie vergessen, ihm etwas zu essen zu geben. Manchmal haben sie ihm absichtlich nichts zu essen gegeben. Wenn er etwas zu Essen bekam, hat er das meiste davon seiner Eule gegeben. Er ist wie ein Tier behandelt worden. Bevor er nach Hogwarts ging, durfte er sich im Haus frei bewegen, um seine Aufgaben zu erledigen, aber Hogwarts hatte ihm ein wenig Lebensfreude wiedergegeben und sich wollten das nicht in seinen Augen sehen. Deshalb haben sie ihn einfach weggesperrt. Sie haben Angst vor ihm."

Poppy schwieg ein paar Minuten, während sie versuchte ihre Tränen nieder zu kämpfen. Als sie sich sicher war, dass sie nicht weinen würde, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder zu ihrem Kollegen. „Kannst Du ihm helfen?"

Severus schaute auf den im Bett liegenden Jungen. Wie gebrochen war er? Könnte er Harry da durch helfen? Würde Harry seine Hilfe akzeptieren? Er stand auf, ohne der Frau zu antworten. Er gab ihr die Tasse zurück und dankte ihr dafür, bevor er den Raum verließ und sich in seinen Kerker begab. Poppy verstand, dass er ihr keine Antwort geben konnte und fragte deshalb nicht noch einmal nach. Sie ließ ihn gehen. Sie umklammerte die Tasse in ihren Händen und weinte um den Jungen, den sie alle im Stich gelassen hatten.

oooooooooo

Während der letzten Stunde ihres Vormittagsunterrichts wurden Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville zum Krankenflügel geschickt. Jeder Lehrer hatte behauptet, dass Madame Pomfrey Hilfe dabei bräuchte, die Tränke zu sortieren und nachzusehen, dass keiner verfallen war. Sie verhielten sich so normal wie möglich, aber als sie in den Gängen aufeinander trafen, beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte. War irgendetwas passiert? Madame Pomfrey versicherte ihnen, dass sich Harrys Zustand nicht verschlechtert hatte, er aber aufgeweckt werden müsse, um etwas zu essen. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass es besser für ihn war, wenn die vier bei ihm wären.

„Hey, Harry.", sagte Ron mit einem leichten Lächeln, als Harry die Augen aufschlug und sich aufsetzte.

„Hast Du Hunger?", fragte Ginny, als sie sich zu seinem Krankenbett begaben.

Harry sah zu jedem, der ihn ansprach, aber er antwortete oder reagierte nicht zu dem, was ihm gesagt wurde. Alle vier liefen hin und her und versuchten in dazu zu bringen etwas zu sagen oder zu lächeln. Alles. Aber ihr Freund sah sie nur mit blinzelnden Augen an. Niemand versuchte ihn anzufassen. Madame Pomfrey trat eine halbe Stunde später mit einem Tablett voll Essen in den Raum. Sie stellte es auf Harrys Schoß, aber der Junge begann nicht zu essen.

„Nimm einen Bissen, Harry.", sagte Hermine und Harry tat es.

Ginny begann zu weinen und Neville nahm sie daraufhin in den Arm. Hermine sah so aus, als würde sie es Ginny gleich tun, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie sprach die ganze Zeit sanft mit Harry, damit dieser aufaß, während Ron ruhig da saß. Harry braucht zweimal so lange wie normalerweise um mit dem essen fertig zu werden, aber sie waren alle geduldig. Als er fertig gegessen hatte, sagte ihm Madame Pomfrey, er solle ins Bad gehen. Als er fertig war, legte er sich, so wie es ihm gesagt wurde, wieder ins Bett. Danach hexte sie ihn wieder schlafend.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Es war hilfreich."

„Glauben Sie das wirklich?", fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja.", versicherte ihr Madame Pomfrey lächelnd. „Gehen sie jetzt zurück zu ihrem Unterricht. Sie dürfen nicht zu spät kommen. Und Kopf hoch. Harry wird es bald wieder besser gehen. Wir müssen ihm nur etwas Zeit geben, sich zu sammeln."

„Sie haben Recht.", lächelte Neville sie an.

„Es ist Harry.", stimmte Ron zu und lachte schwach.

oooooooooo

Harry wischte die Küche. Es war das erste Mal, dass er aus seinem Zimmer heraus gelassen wurde und sobald er fertig würde, würden sie ihn wieder dahin zurück stecken. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und rhythmisch und eine tiefe Trauer befiel ihn. Seine Körpersprache zeigte, dass er sein Elend akzeptierte. Er war tieftraurig.

Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine Kleidung war zerschlissener, als der Lappen, den er zum Wischen benutzte. Er war blass und viel zu dünn. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und sah im Grund genommen aus, wie das Opfer eines Dementors. Ein Kalender an der Wand zeigte, dass die Schule erst seit zweieinhalb Wochen zu Ende war.

Laute Schritte näherten sich dem Jungen, doch Harry hörte sie nicht. Ein fetter Mann in einem Anzug kam durch die Tür. Seine Augen waren hasserfüllt. Er begann den Jungen anzuschreien und zu beschimpfen, weil er so langsam arbeitete. Beleidigungen vervollständigten die hasserfüllten Worte. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und entschuldigte sich sanftmütig. Das Gesicht des Mannes wechselte von rot zu violett und er trat vor. Seine fleischige Faust traf das gesenkte Haupt des Jungen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Küchentheke. Harry stürzte zu Boden und starrte seinen Onkel an, während Tränen in die überraschten smaragdgrünen Augen traten.

Vernon stand wie angewurzelt da. Man konnte an seiner Haltung erkennen, dass er Angst hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er irgendeine Reaktion auf seine Tat erwartete. Er erwartete, dass ihn zur Verteidigung ein Zauber treffen würde. Das war der Grund, warum sie Harry bisher nur verbal fertig gemacht hatten. Harrys Magie war immer aufgetaucht, wenn sie die Linie zum physischen Missbrauch überschritten hatten. Aber es geschah nichts und langsam verschwand Vernons Angst. Sein Gesicht zeigte auf einmal Freude und ein sadistisches Grinsen.

Hinter der Überraschung geschlagen worden zu sein, war in Harrys Augen auch eine Art Akzeptanz zu sehen, die durch den Tod seines Paten verursacht wurde und nur Severus trainiertem Auge war es möglich die Dankbarkeit dahinter zu sehen. Harry dachte nicht nur, dass er die Schmerzen für seine Verbrechen verdiente, er war letztendlich zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass er es verdiente geschlagen zu werden. Vernon schimpfte und schrie gemeine Worte, während er den Jungen schlug. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass dieser fette Bastard so schnell ermüdete, rettete Harry davor totgeschlagen zu werden.

Ein Dutzend mehr solcher Szenen füllten Severus Geist. Wieder und wieder attackierte Vernon Harry mit Fäusten, Füßen und Worten. Severus sah sogar, wie er einige Male einen Gürtel benutzte. Und nicht einmal rührte sich Harrys Magie, um ihn zu beschützen, so wie sie es eigentlich sollte. Er bestrafte sich selbst. Zuerst nahm Harry die Schläge schweigend hin, doch nach mehreren Tagen begann er zu wimmern und zu schreien.

Jedes Schlagen führte ihn weiter, denn diese Erinnerungen waren ziemlich neu. Es erforderte eine Menge an Konzentration schnell durch die Stunden zu gehen, in denen nichts passiert war, während die vorhergehenden Sommer und die Erinnerungen der Zeit vor Hogwarts nur in kurzen Höhepunkten bestimmter Momente zu sehen waren, Momenten, die so einschneidend waren, dass sie in den Wänden des Hauses eingefroren wurde. Sie anzusehen hatte Severus nicht so geschafft, aber die Erinnerungen dieses Sommers waren anders und viel kräftezehrender, denn sie waren grauenvoller.

Für Kinder von Zauberern war ein Missbrauch solchen Ausmaßes selten. Alle Jahre mal geschlagen zu werden und mal einen Klaps zu bekommen war verbreitet, aber fortgesetztes gewalttätiges Schlagen war ausgeschlossen. Nicht nur, weil sie eine magische Attacke ihrer Kinder zu befürchten hatten, sondern auch weil sie ihr Kind traumatisieren könnten. Durch das Schlagen würden sie riskieren, dass ihre Kinder ihre Magie fürchteten oder unterdrückten, weil diese letztendlich ihre Eltern oder ihren Vormund wehtun würden, wenn sie sich verteidigten.

Und Zauberer schätzten die Magie ihrer Kinder mehr als alles andere. Sie taten nichts, um diese zu bedrohen. Die Zauberer griffen auf andere Dinge zurück, um ihre Kinder zu bestrafen. Sie nutzten Hausarrest, Verbote, psychologischen Missbrauch oder sie verhexten ihre Kinder, aber fortgeführter physischer Schaden war zu riskant.

Doch Severus wusste, wie man jemandem begegnen musste, der in solch einer Art und Weise misshandelt worden war. Es gab ein paar Fälle in der Zaubererwelt, in denen so etwas schon einmal vorgekommen war. Und er hatte eine Menge über physisch Missbrauchte Muggelkinder gelesen. Er hatte sein Wissen genutzt, um Opfern zu Helfen, die von Todessern geschlagenen und gefolterten worden waren. Er war sich sicher, dass es Hoffnung für Harry gab, wenn dies alles war, was er erdulden musste.

Dankbarer Weise fühlte er, dass die Erinnerungen sich langsam dem Ende neigten, aber bevor er alles sehen konnte, war er gezwungen sich von dort zurückzuziehen. Er brauchte etwas Schlaf oder würde furchtbar zu jedem sein.

oooooooooo

„Albus!"

Dumbledores Kopf ruckte von dem Papier, das er gelesen hatte. Er stand schnell auf und begab sich zu dem Feuer. „Was ist los, Madame Pomfrey?"

„Es ist Harry! Er ist wach und ansprechbar."

Der Direktor deutete ihr zurückzugehen und flohte dann zu ihrem Kamin. Ihr Zimmer war abgesperrt und gesichert. Zufrieden, dass es keiner sehen konnte, ging er zu dem Bücherregal und tippte in der richtigen Reihefolge an die Bücher. Er glitt in den Raum und erkannte Harry.

Der Junge saß in seinem Bett. Er trug frische Sachen und aß ohne Hilfe einen Eintopf. Seine grünen Augen schauten auf, als der Direktor eintrat und Dumbledore hatte das Gefühl vor Erleichterung weinen zu müssen. Sie waren um einige Nuancen dunkler, als sie gewesen waren, als er zur Schule zurückgekehrt war. Trotzdem waren sie noch immer glasig und schmerzerfüllt.

„Hallo Harry! Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Gut, Direktor.", antwortete Harry, beugte sich aber weiter über seinen Suppenteller und ließ sich sein Pony ins Gesicht fallen, damit er dem älteren nicht in die Augen sehen musste.

Madame Pomfrey kam zu dem Bett und deutete auf die Schüssel, „Bist Du fertig, Harry?"

„Ja." Harry gab der Hexe die leere Schüssel und sie nahm sie mit, während sie allein den Raum verließ.

Dumbledore nahm in dem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett platz. Der Junge schaute wieder nicht auf. Stattdessen starrte er auf seine Hände. Dumbledore wollte ihn um Vergebung bitten, glaubte aber nicht, dass es das war, was hier gebraucht wurde. Er hätte Severus rufen sollen, ihn aus seinem Unterricht hier her holen sollen. Er hätte nicht herkommen dürfen. Was, wenn er es schlimmer machte? Aber es gab ein paar Dinge, die gesagt werden mussten. Von ihm. Zu Harry.

„Harry. Ich werde alt. Ich bin nicht unfehlbar. Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Und ich habe einen Fahler mit Dir gemacht. Einen ernsten Fehler, einen, den ich wirklich wieder gut zu machen versuche."

Harry hob seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah seinen Direktor durch seinen Pony überrascht an. Dumbledore lächelte. Er streckte eine Hand nach Harry, zog sie aber wieder weg, als der Junge von dieser zurückwich.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich werde Dich nicht anfassen und du hast jedes Recht Dich so zu fühlen, wie Du es gerade tust. Jedes Recht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir nicht zugehört habe. Ich war arrogant und habe geglaubt, dass ich es besser wüsste als Du, weil ich älter bin und mehr gesehen habe. Aber ich hatte Unrecht, Harry. Verstehst Du mich?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry zögernd und unsicher.

„Was habe ich gesagt?", fragte Dumbledore aufmunternd.

„Das Sie Unrecht hatten?", zweifelte Harry. Er sah verängstig aus, eine falsche Antwort zu geben und Dumbledore wollte sich diesem Kind zu Füßen werfen.

„Genau, Harry.", lächelte Dumbledore, während ihm Tränen aus den Augen traten. „Glaubst Du mir?"

„Über das Unrecht haben?" Harry zitterte jetzt.

„Ja. Glaubst Du, dass ich Unrecht haben könnte?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Seinen Kopf hatte er nun ganz erhoben und seine Augen waren groß und voller Angst. Dumbledore wartete geduldig, still sitzend. Langsam löste sich die Anspannung von Harry. Er sah müde aus. Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Augen schwer. Dumbledore sah, wie Harry vor sich hin starrte, während er über das eben gesagte nachdachte. Seine langfingrigen Hände waren mit der Decke auf seinem Schoß verflochten.

„Ja. Ich denke, Sie können Unrecht haben.", brachte Harry leise hervor, wobei seine Augen zu Dumbledore schnellten und er einen Schlag erwartete. Schnell fügte er hinzu: „Aber nicht sehr oft."

„Oft genug.", gluckste Dumbledore. „Hör mir zu, Harry. Hörst Du mir zu?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut." Dumbledore holte tief Luft. „Es gibt eine Sache, von der ich ohne Zweifel weiß, dass ich Unrecht hatte; Madame Pomfrey weiß es auch, genauso, wie Hermine, Ron und Professor Snape. Und das bist Du."

Harry Atem beschleunigte sich und er sah so aus, als würde ihn Dumbledore jeden Moment zu Azkaban verurteilen. Dumbledore zögerte fortzufahren, aber er war schon zu weit gegangen, um jetzt noch aufhören zu können. Er senkte seinen Kopf, damit Harry sich nicht durch den Blickkontakt bedroht fühlte.

„Harry. Ich hatte Unrecht, Dich bei den Dursleys zu lassen. Ich hätte Dir zuhören müssen. Du warst im Recht, mich darum zu bitten, nicht wieder dorthin zu müssen. Ich hatte Unrecht. Ich liebe Dich und ich habe Dir wehgetan und das war sehr, sehr falsch. Du verletzt nie die Menschen, die Du liebst. Hermine und Ron lieben Dich auch und sie möchten, dass es Dir wieder besser geht. Sie möchten Dir helfen. Sie sind sehr böse auf mich, dass ich Dich dort gelassen habe. Ich bin böse auf mich.

Verstehst Du? Was Dir passiert ist, war Unrecht. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Du hättest beschütz und umsorgt werden müssen, von denen die Dich lieben und wir haben Dich fallen lassen. Aber wir werden alles versuchen, dass das nie wieder passiert. Ist das Okay, Harry? Wirst Du uns das für Dich tun lassen?" Dumbledore schaute auf. Sein Herz sank in seinen Magen und schließlich liefen ihm die Tränen.

Harry saß da und weinte still in seine Hände. Harrys Schultern zuckten und Tränen liefen durch seine Finger, aber er machte keinen Laut. Es war das herzzerreißenste, was Dumbledore je gesehen hatte. Mehr als alles andere wollte er den Jungen in seine Arme nehmen, aber er wusste, dass das unerwünscht war. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er jetzt nicht gehen. Er hatte gerade gesagt, dass sie von jetzt an für ihn da sein wollten. Er konnte Harry jetzt nicht allein lassen. So lehnte sich Dumbledore zurück in seinen Stuhl und bot ihm leise seine Hilfe und das bisschen Trost, was er dem gebrochen Jungen geben konnte, an.

Harry weinte für etwas mehr als eine Stunde. Als er aufgehört hatte, legte er sich hin, rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und schlief, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ein. Dumbledore blieb, bis er sich sicher war, das Harry tief schlief. Er stand auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf sein unordentliches, schwarzes Haar, bevor er ging, um dem Jungen ausruhen zu lassen. Madam Pomfrey war nicht in ihrem Büro. Sie kümmerte sich um einen Erstklässler, der sich wohl sein Knie aufgeschlagen hatte, als er eine Treppe hinuntergefallen war. Dumbledore sprach einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und verließ die Krankenstation, ohne dass ihn jemand sah.

oooooooooo

Gute drei Stunden später waren Ron und Hermine auf dem Weg zu Krankenstation, statt sich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu begeben. Als sie die Tür öffnete wurden sie von einer breitlächelnden Madame Pomfrey empfangen. Die beiden Gryffindors blicken sie erst verwirrt an, ehe sich ihr Blick in einen hoffnungsvollen wandelte. Madame Pomfreys Lächeln wurde noch breiter und sie nickte. Hermine und Ron tauschten einen Blick, ehe sie in ihr Büro und dort zu dem Bücherregal eilten, hinter dem Harrys Raum versteckt lag. Sie warteten ungeduldig, bis sich die Tür öffnete und rauschten in den Raum. Harry blinzelte. Kurz war Angst in seinen Augen zu sehen, ehe er errötete und schüchtern lächelte.

„Hallo, Ihr beiden.", sagte er leise.

„Harry!", schrie Hermine glücklich und rauschte auf ihn zu, während Ron, die Tür schloss. Als sie die Angst in Harrys Augen sah, stoppte sie wohlweislich an dem Stuhl vor seinem Bett und machte keine Anstalten ihn zu berühren. „Ich bin so froh, dass Du wach bist! Du hast einigen großartigen Unterricht verpasst."

Ron rollte hinter Hermines Rücken mit seinen Augen und Harry lächelte. Ron grinste zurück. „Wie geht's Dir, Kumpel."

„Gut. Ich war nur ein wenig krank." Hermine und Ron wussten es besser, als ihm zu widersprechen. „Also, was habt ihr gelernt? Nicht zu lustiges, hoffe ich doch?"

„Nein.", versicherte ihm Ron. „Dasselbe, wie immer. Aber da war dieser eine Zauber. Der war cool. Wir haben ihn heute gelernt."

„Ja, das war lustig.", stimmte Hermine zu. „Es spielt den persönlichen Song eines Menschen. Er wird sich nur dann ändern, wenn irgendetwas geschieht, was deine Persönlichkeit verändert, aber er verrät Dir wirklich viel über die Person."

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht.", grummelte Ron. „Es erscheint mir ein wenig willkürlich."

„Du schämst Dich ja nur.", lachte Hermine und knuffte ihn in die Schulter.

„Ja. Ich habe diesen Song noch niemals gehört."

„Es ist ein Muggelsong. Aber ich finde, er passt zu Dir.", grinste Hermine.

„Was für eins war es?", fragte Harry neugierig. Zum ersten Mal, seit er aufgewacht war, fiel die Spannung von ihm ab.

„Erzähl es nicht!", flehte Ron eine Freundin auf Knien an.

„Er wird es noch früh genug erfahren. Also kann er es auch heute hören.", lachte sie und drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen zu Harry. Sie hob ihre Hände an ihre Wangen, so als würde sie ein Geheimnis erzählen und sprach dann in voller Lautstärke: „Es war ‚Pretty Fly for a White Guy'."

Harry begann zu lachen. Hermine grinste stolz über ihre Vorstellung. Ron grinste sie ebenso aufgeregt an. Aber als er aufstand, sah er sie spöttisch an.

„Ooooh. Das bedeutet Krieg. Möchtest Du ihr's hören?", fragte Ron, woraufhin Harry nickte. „Es war so ein albernes Liebeslied. Ich weiß nicht, von wem es war, aber es hat sich irgendwie so angehört" Ron räusperte sich und hielt sich eine Hand an den Hals, ehe er so hoch wie möglich sang: „_In the arms of an angel, far away from here, from this star cold confusion and these endless nights that you fear. You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. In the arms of an angel, may you find some comfort here."_

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und warf ihren Kopf hochnäsig in die Luft. „Es war sehr schön. Hör nicht auf ihn, Harry. Mit seiner Stimme klingt jeder Song schrecklich."

„Tritt nicht auf meinen Träumen herum, Miene.", heuchelte Ron schmerzlich. „Du weißt doch, dass ich immer ein Rockstar werden wollte!"

Harry lachte über die beiden. Er spürte, dass seine Vergangenheit und der schwere Nebel aus Angst und Verzweiflung nur noch leicht da war. Er war sich nicht sicher, wo er war, aber es interessierte ihn nicht, solange seine Freunde hier waren. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, welcher Tag heute war, oder wie er hier her gekommen war. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an viel aus diesem Sommer erinnern, abgesehen von diesem fruchtbaren Tag. Die Gryffindors sahen, Harrys langes Gesicht und versuchten ihren Freund von was auch immer es war abzulenken.

„Warum versuchen wir es nicht bei Dir?", fragte Hermine und die grünen Augen sahen sie wieder an.

„Ich wette, es wird einer von diesen fantastischen Rocksongs, oder so was ähnliches.", blinzelte ihn Ron spielerisch zu.

„Was auch immer.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

„Ernsthaft.", ermutigte ihn Hermine. „Es ist wirklich lustig."

„Möchtest Du Malfoys Song hören?", unterbrach Ron.

„Was?", fragte Harry lächelnd. Er konnte jetzt schon sagen, dass es sich um etwas Lustiges handelte, wenn er von dem Gesicht seines Freundes ausging.

„Lass mich! Ich habe es nur einmal gehört. Es kann also sein, dass ich ein wenig vergessen habe.", grinste Hermine und sang dann. Ihre Stimme war nicht perfekt, aber sie war um vieles besser, als Rons. „_Winter winds have gone and faded…… I told the skies of thoughts of gray…... Tears upon my pillow laying, a child lost to pain…... I pray.. for better days…… Lift me up, lead me from this place… Let your love be a blessing_ _on my__face_." Hermine grinste und fuhr fort. "_I'm rising up. I changed before your eyes. How does darkness _–irgendwas-_ in the light?... ... Heaven hope come and change me... Out of ashes make me whole… Lift me up and recreate me.. and help me overcome.. __myself_… _Lead me from hell.._."

Harrys Lächeln schrumpfte, aber er sah verzaubert aus. Er fühlte sich, als war irgendetwas wichtiges passiert. Als würde sie ihm etwas Dringendes erzählen. Nein. Nicht Hermine. Es war, als würde Malfoy etwas sagen, wie, dass er das Geheimnis des Universums herausgefunden hätte und legte es nun in diesen Song, den Hermine sang.

Seine Augen wurden größer und sein Mund klappte auf, als Hermine sang. Die Wörter drangen in seinen Kopf. Ron machte im Hintergrund Musik und wurde schneller. Hermines Worte nahmen den Rhythmus auf und gab ihnen so mehr Gewicht.

"_I'm rising up. I'm moving on… Give me strength to carry on… I feel the light upon my face…I hear the angel's words of grace… My broken wings were meant to fly… You lift me up and justify… I'm standing up. I'm standing out… I feel the walls come crashing down…_"

„Das war lustig.", lachte Ron. „Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen müssen, als sein Song von einer süßen, weiblichen Stimme gesungen wurde."

„An was denkst Du?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Sie verstand nicht den Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht.

„An nichts.", schüttelten Harry seinen Kopf. „Du hast eine schöne Stimme."

Hermine wurde rot und Ron kicherte. Sie schlug ihn auf den Arm und drehte sich zurück zu Harry. „Was denkst Du nun? Willst Du es versuchen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", Harry spielte nervös mit seiner Decke.

„Komm schon, Har.", flehte Ron. „Es kann nicht schlimmer sein als meins."

„Nur, wenn Du möchtest.", versicherte ihm Hermine.

„Okay.", gab Harry sich geschlagen, als Ron einen Hundeblick aufsetzte.

Hermine grinste und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Okay, Musica Anima."

Der Zauber traf ihren Freund, aber ihr Lächeln erstarb beinahe sofort. Harrys Augen drehten sich in seinen Kopf und weißes Licht pulsierte um ihn herum, schlängelte und wand sich, wurde stärker und heller mit jeder Sekunde. Hermine keuchte und trat zurück, als Harry vom Bett abhob und etwa dreißig Zentimeter über dem Bett schwebte. Licht brach aus seiner Brust hervor und erhellte den Raum, wie ein großes Flutlicht und zur selben Zeit drang Musik aus ihm, laut und kraftvoll. Sie durchdrang das ganze Schloss und jeder in Hogwarts konnte sie hören.

Beinahe tausend Menschen erstarrten, als die Musik eines Klaviers ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Da war kein anderes Instrument und da war auch keine Notwendigkeit für ein anderes. Es spielte langsam und elegant, floss wie Wasser dahin, war kraftvoll. Die Worte wurden von einem Engel gesungen. Sie klang dunkel und rau und irgendwie stieg sie gleichzeitig in die höheren Bereiche auf. Sie verschmolz mit dem Klavier, drang mit der tiefen Sehnsucht und dem schönen Schmerz, die die süße Stimme in ihren Tiefen verbarg, in die Herzen aller.

"_I've been looking in the mirror for so long… But I've come to believe my soul's on the other side… All the little pieces falling,.. shattered… Shards of me too sharp to put back together.. Too small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.. if I try to touch him. And I bleed…… I bleed…… __And I breathe…… I breathe.. no more..."_

Die Stimme flaute ab, und nahm jedes Herz mit sich, während das Klavier weiter spielte. Dumbledore sah sich in der Großen Halle um und sah einige Erstklässler, die an den Schultern der anderen weinen. Die älteren Schüler saßen mit geschlossenen Augen da, als der Song sie davontrug. Er fühlte jemandes Blick auf sich und schaute nach rechts, von wo aus ihn Severus anstarrte. Seine dunklen Augen zeigten ihm die Antwort. Oh, Merlin. Harrys Freunde mussten bei ihm den Zauberspruch angewendet haben, den sie an diesem Morgen gelernt hatten.

"_Take a breath and I try to draw from that spirit's mouth.. and yet again he refuses to drink like a stubborn child... Lie to me.. Convince me that I've been sick forever. And all of this will make sense when I get better… But I know the difference between myself and my reflection.. I just can't help but to wonder… Which of us do you love?"_

Die schallende Stimme verklang erneut und ließ das Klavier aufsteigen; ergreifend und schmerzhaft. Draco sah nicht länger die Große Halle. Er konnte nicht die Bank unter sich fühlen oder die hundert anderen um ihn herum hören. Alles, was er wahr nahm, waren die Worte, die seine Haut durchdrangen und durch ihn flossen, wie dunkles neues Blut.

Pansy hielt Gregs Hand fest umschlossen. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Vince umklammerte den Tisch so fest, das kleine Splitter unter seine Fingernägel und in seine Finger drangen. Er spürte es nicht. Blaise umklammerte die Brust über seinem Herzen. Ginny und Neville klammerten sich aneinander und wiegten sanft hin und her. Sie wussten, wessen Herz sie zuhörten und es tat ihnen weh. Oh, ihr armer, gebrochener Harry.

"_So I bleed…… I bleed…… And I breathe…… I breathe no…Bleed… I bleed… And I breathe… __I breathe… I breathe… I breathe… no more..."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Rons Song: "Pretty Fly" von Off Spring / Hermines Song: "In the Arms of an Angel" von Sarah Mclaghrin / Dracos Song: "In the Light" von Full Blown Rose / Harrys Song: "Breathe No More" von Evanescence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Warnung: **Dieses Kapitel enthält sexuellen Missbrauch. Ich hoffe, die Ernsthaftigkeit dieses Verbrechens ist jedem, der das hier liest, klar.

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 3_

Als die letzte Note des Liedes verklungen war, verschwand das Licht, dass Harry umgeben hatte. Hermine und Ron standen mit gebrochenen Herzen da und sahen zu, wie ihr Freund bewusstlos langsam wieder auf das Bett sank. Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend da, bevor sie wieder die Kraft fanden, sich zu bewegen. Hermine strich Harry das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und nahm einen Lappen aus der Schale mit Wasser auf dem Nachttisch. Ron deckte Harrys viel zu dünnen Körper wieder zu, als sie ihm das Gesicht damit abtupfte.

oooooooooo

Die Schüler des letzten Zaubertränkeunterrichts des Tages verließ gerade das Klassenzimmer, als Draco in den Raum kam. Severus blasses Gesicht sah zu seinem Patensohn. Draco lächelte schwach und lehnte sich mit einer Hüfte gegen seinen Tisch. Severus sah ihn an und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hob eine Hand und begann sich seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren.

„Was willst Du, Draco?"

„Ich habe eine Frage über etwas, was ich letzte Nacht gelesen habe.", antwortete Draco. Beide wussten, dass er nicht deswegen hier war, aber der Blonde bückte sich, zog sein Schulbuch hervor und schlug es auf. Als er das richtige Kapitel gefunden hatte, waren sie die einzigen, die noch im Raum waren. Draco lächelte und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„Hier ist es." Die Tür schlug leise zu und ein Stillezauber wurde auf den Raum gelegt. „Severus, ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich. Du siehst ein wenig kränklich aus."

„Ich habe für so etwas keine Zeit." Severus stand auf, doch bevor er aus dem Raum stürmen könnte, wurde er von Draco am Handgelenk festgehalten.

„Ich kann Dir helfen.", sagte Draco leise.

„Ich werde es Dich wissen lassen, wenn ich Hilfe brauche, aber ich versichere Dir, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, mit meinen Angelegenheiten selbst fertig zu werden.", blitzte Severus mit kalter Stimme. „Ich warne Dich, Draco. Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer oder ich werde Dir zeigen, wie nachsichtig ich mit Deiner Unvernunft bin."

Draco stand auf und richtete seine Robe. Nach einer langen Minute war er fertig und hob seinen Kopf, um seine Paten direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Du bist müde und ich werde annehmen, dass aus Dir Deine Erschöpfung spricht."

„Draco.", seufzte Severus und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Du hast Recht. Ich kann Dir aber keine Informationen geben, und wenn Du versuchen wirst es herauszufinden, könntest Du auf ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Sache ziehen. Ich kann mir das weder leisten, noch es geschehen lassen."

„Ich verstehe.", nickte Draco, „Aber denke daran, dass Du Dich auf mich verlassen kannst."

„Das werde ich. Lass uns zum Abendessen gehen."

oooooooooo

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Pansy und Draco langsam in Richtung des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums. Greg und Vince waren nur wenige Schritte hinter ihnen. Sie hatten bereits fast den halben Weg hinter sich, ehe sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte.

„Dir Gryffindors sagen, dass Potter ein Spezialtraining für den Krieg erhält, aber die, die Potter am nächsten sind, sind viel zu betrübt, als dass das wahr sein könnte.", sagte Pansy leichthin, so, als würde sie über das Wetter reden.

„Und die anderen kleinen Gryffindors glauben das?", schnarrte Greg.

„Er ist nicht tot.", sagte Vince langsam. „Oder doch?"

„Nein", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Wir hätten mehr gesehen, als nur Trübsal und sie hätten es nicht für sich behalten. Zweifellos hätte sich die Nachricht von Potters Tod in dem ganzen Haus und vielleicht der ganzen Schule ausgebreitet.

„Also kommen wir nirgendwohin, wenn wir nicht die fragen, die die richtigen Antworten kennen.", brummte Pansy. „Ziehen wir Strohhalme?"

„Noch nicht.", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel. Das Lied klang immer noch in seinem Kopf nach und er musste Potter wirklich dringend sehen, aber sein Patenonkel war ernsthaft besorgt, dass jemand, dessen Loyalität fragwürdig war, die Wahrheit über das neuste Unglück des Goldjungen herausfinden könnte. Herumschnüffeln könnte eine Sicherheitslücke öffnen. „Lassen wir es für jetzt gut sein und beobachten wir aus der Ferne. Wir haben nicht genug Informationen, um in die Offensive zu gehen."

oooooooooo

Severus schaute zu dem Haus im Ligusterweg 4. Das würde seine letzte Nacht hier werden und dann würde er alles wissen, was er brauchte um die einzelnen Teile zusammenzusetzen. Er erschauderte, als er an das Lied des Jungen dachte. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er zögerte. Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich, aber irgendwie wirkte das Haus heute unheilvoll. Mit einem entschlossenen Blick, straffte Severus seinen Rücken und lief vorwärts. Er setzte sich schnell in das Wohnzimmer, so, wie er es bereits die vergangenen Tage gemacht hatte. Er murmelte eine Zauberformel, schloss seine Augen und begegnete den letzten Erinnerungen.

Harry saß zum Abendessen am Tisch. Tante Petunia weigerte sich ihn anzusehen und sprach mit Dudley und Vernon. Sein Onkel warf ihm alle paar Sekunden zornige Blicke zu. Harry versuchte das alles zu ignorieren und versuchte mit seiner zitternden Hand das bisschen Essen auf seinen Teller zu seinem Mund zu bringen. Während des Essens hob er seinen Kopf ein wenig und traf auf die Blicke seines Cousins. Dudley grinste nicht hasserfüllt. Er sah ihn einfach mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, aber seine Lippen waren in Missbilligung verzogen. Harry fürchtete beschimpft zu werden und senkte deshalb seinen Kopf schnell wieder.

Er war benommen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag im Hof gearbeitet und es war sehr warm gewesen. Der Tisch verschwamm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor seinen Augen, bevor er ihn wieder klar sehen konnte. Er dachte sich, dass es wohl besser wäre jetzt von hier zu verschwinden, bevor er noch mit seinem Kopf in den Kartoffelbrei fiel. Er rutschte mit seinem Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Er war wirklich sehr müde. Die Treppen schwankten unter seinen Füßen. Für eine Sekunde glaubte er, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und dieser Gedanke durchfuhr ihn gleichzeitig mit Schmerz und Freude.

Schließlich, war er in Dudleys zweitem Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Alles kam zum Stillstand und die Übelkeit verschwand. Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen, als sein Körper taub wurde. Das war nicht richtig. Er hatte schon oft in seinem Leben zu viel gearbeitet, hatte sich schon oft bis in die Bewusstlosigkeit getrieben, aber er hatte sich niemals so gefühlt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Irgendetwas hielt ihn benebelt und schlaff. Ein Zaubertrank? Aber er war nicht in der Schule. Seine Familie konnte nicht zaubern. Drogen? In seinem Essen? In seinem Trinken?

Stunden später (oder waren es Minuten?) hörte er die Schritte seines Onkel die Treppen hochkommen. Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er stöhnte und versuchte sich umzudrehen, versuchte aufzustehen. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen. Angst durchfuhr ihn. Er zitterte nicht einmal. Nein! Nein, er konnte nicht hilflos sein! Er verdiente es bestraft zu werden. Er hatte das akzeptiert, aber warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Er musste sich bewegen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und das Licht des Flures stach ihm in die Augen, machte ihn blind. Die Tür schloss sich. Harry konnte noch immer nichts sehen. Seine Brust war schwer. Vernons schwere Schritte kamen näher. Harry konnte ihn atmen hören. Er wimmerte, versuchte seine Hand zu heben, um nur für dieses eine Mal um Gnade zu bitten. Nicht einmal seine Finger zuckten.

Seine Sicht wurde klarer. Er sah eine große runde Gestalt die sich nah an ihn lehnte. Hände rissen an seinem Shirt. Kühle Luft wehte über ihn. Er wimmerte wieder und heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Nicht der Gürtel. Aber er verdiente es. Es würde wehtun, aber es war nur Schmerz. Er würde es überleben. Nicht so, wie Sirius. Es war das mindeste, was er verdiente.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long…_

Wieder Hände. Seine Hosen wurden hinunter gezogen, entblößten ihn. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er begann zu kämpfen. In seiner Panik entkamen seiner Kehle würgende Geräusche. Das Fenster klapperte ein wenig, als seine Magie versuchte hervorzubrechen. Sie kam letztlich hervor um ihn zu beschützen und Harry weinte vor Erleichterung. Aber sie entwischte, glitt durch seinen mentalen Finger bis er sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Nein! Irgendetwas blockierte ihn, nahm ihm die Kontrolle über seinen Kräfte!

_But I've come to believe…_

„Wertloser Freak.", knurrte Vernon. „Es ist Zeit, dass Du anfängst mir etwas für den ganzen Ärger, den Du meiner Familie bereitet hast, zurückzuzahlen."

…_my soul's on the other side…_

Leise Schreie erfüllten den Raum, als Harry auf seinen Bauch gedreht wurde. Seine müden Arme wurden ihm auf seinen Rücken gezogen. Eine von Vernons großen Händen erfasste mit Leichtigkeit die dünnen Handgelenke, und wurde eine effektive, lebende Fessel. Der dünne Körper unter ihm begann leicht zu zittern und Vernon knurrte und arbeitete schneller. Ein starkes Beben erschütterte den Boden, verschwand aber wieder.

_All the little pieces falling..._

Harry lag hilflos da. Seine Beine wurden gespreizt und seine Knie gebeugt. Es ging alles so langsam. Er wollte schreien, versuchte es, aber er hatte nicht einmal mehr seine Stimme unter Kontrolle. Ungeachtet der Angst versuchte er zu kämpfen. Beißen, Kratzen, alles, was ihm helfen konnte sich zu befreien. Nackt. Hände fuhren über seine Haut. Er keuchte, hyperventilierte, als sein Winseln und der Geruch seiner Angst den Raum erfüllten. Seine Schultern brannten von dem Druck, den sein Onkel darauf ausübte, aber das war vergessen, als er bemerkte, wie etwas Weiches und Hartes seinen Hintern berührte. Harry zuckte einmal, ein Heulen entkam seiner Kehle, der Laut eines verwundeten Tieres. Seine Magie blieb verschwunden.

… _Shattered…_

„Nein", brachte Harry stöhnend hervor, bevor seine Welt von Qual umschlossen wurde. „Neiiiiin"

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together…_

Harry kannte Schmerzen. Aber das hier waren nicht nur Schmerzen. Langsam und quälend glitt sein Onkel, fest an seiner Hüfte ziehend, vollkommen in ihn. Warum? Warum war das passiert? Nein! Er wollte das nicht. Nicht doch! Stopp! Warum kam seine Magie nicht? Nutzloser Freak. Schmerz. Erniedrigung. Sein Onkel keuchte und stöhnte. Harry konnte kaum atmen. Stoß um Stoß beschmutze ihn, ekelte ihn an. Vollkommen hilflos.

…_too small to matter…_

"Oh, ja. Oh ja, Oh, gut. So gut. Verdammte Scheiße."

… _but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces…_

Schneller. Tiefer. Wertlos. Schwach. Harry kniete und Urin durchnässte die Matratze und fügte so den Geruch der Angst hinzu. Die heiße Säure brodelte in seinem Magen. Der Gestank, das Schaukeln. Der schleimige Schweiß seines Onkels an seinem nackten Hintern, der seine Haut überzog. Er verkrampfte sich und spuckte Galle, die seine Kehle hinauf gestiegen war. In Panik, versuchte er erneut um sich zu schlagen. Er schnellte nach vorn, die Fenster zerbarsten.

_And I bleed…_

Er war unbändig, verloren, ertrunken. Voll Angst. Voll Schmerz. Schmutz erfüllte seine Seele und sein Onkel schrie heißer, als er seinen schrecklichen Samen tief in Harrys unwilligen Körper pumpte. Harry wurde mit einem erstickten Schrei hochgehoben. Vernon grunzte und schob ihn auf die Seite und Harrys Erbrochenes durchtränkte sein Haar. Blut, gemischt mit Samen begann seine Beine hinab zu laufen. Harry wollte es aus sich heraus haben. Es soll heraus! Aber er konnte nur alle paar Sekunden seine Muskel zusammenkrampfen. Er wollte dem keuchenden Atem seines Onkels entkommen, dem tiefen Schmerz und der immer noch fortwährenden Angst, die größer war, als alles, was er je gekannt hatte. Er zog sich in sich zurück. Er zog sich so tief zurück, dass er nicht länger anwesend war, obwohl seine Augen geöffnet waren. Nur eine Hülle.

…_I bleed…_

Er sah nicht, wie sein Cousin in sein Zimmer schlich und ihm zum Badezimmer brachte, um ihn zu säubern. Er hörte nicht Dudleys Versprechen, dass Vernon ihn nie wieder anfassen würde. Er bemerkte nicht, wie seine Tante Vernon aus dem Haus warf und die Polizei rief. Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Tage vorbei gingen. Bemerkte nicht, dass Dudley ihn zweimal am Tag fütterte und ständig mit ihm sprach. Er hörte nicht, wie seine Tante ihn sagte, er solle seine Sachen zusammenpacken und sich fertig machen, um zum Bahnhof zu kommen. Realisierte nicht, das sein Körper ohne ihn gehorchte, sich bewegte und atmete. Er sah es nicht. War sich dem nicht bewusst. Er war tot.

Severus schwankte aus dem Haus und übergab sich. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte weiter und beugte sich vornüber und spuckte Galle aus. Das war schlimm. Sehr, sehr schlimm. Vergewaltigung war eine gewalttätige, primitive Verletzung des Körpers und der Seele. Die letzte Vergewaltigung einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers war vor 138 Jahren passiert. So selten war es. Belästigung war ein wenig verbreiteter, aber dennoch eine gemeine Übertretung.

Belästigung in der Zaubererwelt war, wenn jemand einen Fluch sprach, damit der andere seinen eigenen Willen verlor und Lust empfand, oder, wenn man den Körper einer anderen Person benutzte, wenn diese bewusstlos war. Aber eine richtige Vergewaltigung einer Person, wenn ihr Geist frei war von irgendwelchen Giften und die alles voll mitbekamen, war verabscheuungswürdig.

In der Zaubererwelt war Vergewaltigung das schlimmste Verbrechen, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Es war schlimmer als Mord und das gleiche, wie Seelenraub. Es war so schlimm, dass der Vergewaltiger sofort exekutiert wurde, ohne einen Prozess, denn die derjenige der vergewaltigt wurde, verlor seine Würde und Kontrolle, aber auch seine Magie. Dagegen wurde jemandem, der einen anderen belästigte der Prozess gemacht und er kam ins Gefängnis. Das Opfer der Belästigung war zwar geschädigt, aber nicht dauerhaft behindert.

Aus welchem Grund auch immer die angeborene Magie es nicht geschafft hatte, die Vergewaltigung zu verhindern, die Opfer fühlten sich betrogen und schotteten sich selbst, für immer und unwiederbringlich, von ihrer eigenen Kraft ab. Niemals zuvor in der Geschichte der Zauberer hatte es ein Vergewaltigungsopfer geschafft, die volle Kontrolle über seine Magie wiederzuerlangen und jeder einzelne, ohne Ausnahme, hatte sich schließlich umgebracht.

Im Durchschnitt starben die meisten innerhalb eines Monats nach der Vergewaltigung. Die längste Zeit, die ein Vergewaltigungsopfer überlebt hatte, waren acht Monate und das auch nur, weil sie es pausenlos überwacht hatten. Aber wenn man die Opfer davon abhielt, sich das Leben zu nehmen, hörte einfach ihr Herz auf zu schlagen. Es gab keinen physischen Grund dafür. Ihr Herz gab einfach auf.

„_And I breath… I breathe no more…"_

Severus erschauderte vor Entsetzen und schüttelte sich erneut. Er hatte noch nie ein Vergewaltigungsopfer gesehen. Er hatte davon natürlich gelesen, aber er hatte nie eins getroffen. Nicht einmal die Todesser hatten, bei ihren Überfällen und Folterungen an Muggeln, jemals vergewaltigt. Zitternd sank er mit einem Stöhnen auf die Knie. Er konnte das nicht in seinen Kopf bekommen. Er sah immer noch dieses gebrochene Kind, festgehalten und gegen seinen Willen genommen. Er konnte immer noch Harrys tierähnliche Schreie aus Schmerz und Entsetzen hören. Er konnte immer noch die Angst, den Urin, die Verzweiflung und die Übelkeit, gepaart mit dem Geruch von Sex riechen.

Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, aber es gelang nicht. Tränen rannen seine blassen Wangen hinab. Er musste es schaffen. Er musste zurück in die Schule apparieren. Aber er konnte nicht stehen. Er war gelähmt. Harry wurde vergewaltigt. Er würgte. Oh, Merlin. Er konnte das nicht heilen. Er konnte das nicht! Er schloss seine Augen fest gegen das triste grau der Morgendämmerung und kauerte jämmerlich vor dem Haus der Dursleys. Der Geruch seines Erbrochenen haftete an ihm. Der Schrecken dieses Hauses schmerzte seinen Geist. Er musste sich hart auf die Unterlippe beißen, um sich davon abzuhalten zu schreien.

oooooooooo

Draco wachte auf, als die Vorhänge seines Bettes aufgezogen wurden. Seine Hand griff nach seinem Zauberstab unter seinem Kissen. Er entspannte sich, als er sah, dass es nur Pansy war und streckte sich mit einem Gähnen. Seine Freundin errötete, als sie bemerkte, dass er kein Shirt trug. Draco lächelte leicht, aber Pansy schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Irgendetwas ist mit Professor Snape."

Draco stand schnell auf, zog sich ein Shirt über und eilte ihr hinterher. Der Kopf des Slytherin-Hauses hatte seine Wohnung einen Gang von den dem Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt. Pansy erklärte, dass sie durch einen schlimmen Traum aufgewacht war und eine wenig spazieren gehen wollte und seine Tür weit offen vorgefunden hätte. Severus ließ seine Tür nie offen. Draco schaute in das Wohnzimmer und fand seinen Patenonkel auf der Couch liegend vor. Seine Knie hatte er an seine Brust gezogen. Er sah aus, als würde er schlafen aber alle paar Sekunden erzitterte sein Körper.

„Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern.", sagte Draco entschieden.

„Bist Du Dir sicher?", fragte Pansy stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja. Geh wieder." Er schubste sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Vorsichtig schlich er zu seinem Paten. Der Mann sah krank aus. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und feucht. Seine Augen bewegten sich schnell unter seinen rotumrandeten Augenlidern. Er zitterte und hatte eine abwehrende Haltung eingenommen. Draco ging zu dem kleinen Schrank am anderen Ende des Raumes und holte einen Beruhigungs- und einen Traumlosschlaftrank. Er flößte ihm beides ein und half ihm zu schlucken. Severus stöhnte leicht, bevor er einschlief.

„Ruh Dich aus.", sagte Draco sanft.

Seine Augen waren dunkel und voller Sorge, als er den Mann allein ließ und zu Dumbledores Büro eilte, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen, dass Severus heute nicht unterrichten würde. Er hatte seinen Paten noch nie zuvor so gesehen. Nicht, wenn er mit dem Crucio belegt worden war, nicht, wenn er gezwungen war, an den Spielen des Lords teilzunehmen. Draco hatte ihn erschrocken, ängstlich, verdrossen und depressiv gesehen, aber niemals zuvor hatte er ihn zittern sehen. Es sah so aus, als lagen die Dinge schlimmer, als er sich je vorstellen konnte.

oooooooooo

Die vier Gryffindors, angeführt von Hermine, gingen geradewegs zu Dumbledores Büro, sobald ihr Vormittagsunterricht beendet war. Alle vier machte sich große Sorgen, da Snape heute nicht unterrichtet hatte. Sie glaubten nicht, an das was sie gehört hatten, daran das er einen Zauberergrippeanfall hatte. Sie wusste, dass es irgendwas mit Harry zu tun hatte. Sie wussten, dass es nichts gutes bedeutete und sie wollte die Wahrheit herausfinden.

Sie kamen zu dem steinernen Wasserspeier, aber bevor sie anfangen konnten zu raten, wie das Passwort lautete, sprang er beiseite. Sie beklagten sich nicht darüber und eilten die Treppen hinauf. Dumbledore stand am Fenster und hielt seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und den Rücken zu ihnen gewendet. Die vier sagten nichts und warteten geduldig, aber als die Minuten verstrichen wuchs ihre Angst. Schließlich hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus.

„Sir? Direktor? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Professor Snape? Geht es Harry gut?", fragte sie eilig.

Dumbledore drehte sich langsam um. Es sah aus, als wäre er aus rostigem Blech und die Gryffindors erbleichten. Der alte Zauberer deutete ihnen, auf den Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch platz zu nehmen und sie setzten sich langsam. Dumbledore setzte sich in seinen Stuhl hinter den Schreibtisch. Fawkes flog zu ihm hinüber und begann leise, trostspendend zu singen. Dumbledore lächelte und streichelte sein Gefieder.

„Professor Snape wird wieder in Ordnung kommen. Er ist nur müde von den Erinnerungszaubern, aber weiß jetzt alles, was das Haus gespeichert hatte und hat damit alle Informationen, die er braucht um Harry zu helfen. Ich habe das Grippegerücht verbreitet, weil Professor Snape ein paar Tage bei Harry sein will."

„Denken Sie, er kommt wieder in Ordnung? Weiß Professor Snape, wie er ihm helfen kann?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Professor Snape wird alles tun, was in seiner Macht steht.", versprach Dumbledore. „Aber es wird ein schwerer Weg. Er muss es schaffen, dass Harry akzeptiert, was ihm passiert ist und das wird sehr schmerzlich für Harry. Auch muss Professor Snape ihn dazu bringen ehrlich zu sein und dass ist keine leichte Aufgabe. Aufgrund der Situation, muss ich Euch bitten ihn nicht zu besuchen, bis Professor Snape Fortschritte macht. In gewisser Weise seit ihr Harrys Anreiz."

„Aber Professor.", protestierte Ron. „Wie möchten, dass Harry weiß, dass wir für ihn da sind, egal was ist! Nicht nur, wenn Harry das tut, was er gesagt bekommt!"

„Ich verstehe das und Harry wird das auch. Er wird gesagt bekommen, dass Eure Besuche von Professor Snapes Ermessen abhängen. Er wird also wissen, dass Ihr ihn sehen wollt, aber Snape es verhindert."

„Wir verstehen.", sagte Hermine leise. „Wie können wir Professor Snape fragen, ob wir ihn sehen können?"

„Kommt zu mir. Wir möchten nicht, dass ihr mehr als normal mit Professor Snape in Verbindung gebracht werdet. Niemand darf von Harrys Verfassung wissen und jedes unnormales Verhalten wird Neugier wecken."

„Das heißt, das wir frecher im Unterricht sein müssen.", sagte Ginny.

„Ja. Es scheint so, als habe andere bereits Euer Verhalten bemerkt. Es ist unvereinbar mit der Geschichte, dass Harry bei einem Training ist."

„Wir können sagen, dass wir so besorgt waren, weil meine Oma im Krankenhaus war.", bot Neville an. „Das ist wahr. Sie war dort. Ich habe erst heute Morgen eine Brief bekommen, der sagte, dass sie wieder zu Hause ist und es ihr gut geht."

„Perfekt.", strahlte ihn Dumbledore an. „Nun geht und versucht Euch nicht zu sehr zu sorgen. Harry ist in guten Händen.

Die Gryffindors verabschiedeten sich und verließen den Direktor. Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, seine Liebenswürdigkeit und seine Zuversicht fielen von ihm ab und ließen einen Mann zurück, der leer seinen Schreibtisch anstarrte. Schuld lag schwer auf ihm, machten seine Knochen spröde. Müde stand er auf und ging in sein Zimmer hinauf.

oooooooooo

Severus überprüfte die magischen Aufzeichnungen dessen, was Harry gemacht hatte, seit er ansprechbar war. Er sah die Unterhaltung mit dem Direktor und die Besuche seiner Freunde und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Harry schien nicht selbstmordgefährdet. Er sah fröhlich aus, aber Severus wusste es besser. Harry fragte niemals, wo er war oder wann er wieder hinaus gelassen wurde. Zweifellos würde er ablehnen, wenn ihm jemand anbot, den Raum zu verlassen. Er erwähnte nie, was geschehen war, vielleicht war er sich dessen nicht bewusst und hatte die Erinnerungen in sich vergraben. Wenn sich jemand unangenehmen Themen näherte, wurden seine Augen glasig und er zog sich zurück.

Aber das war nur eine Verzögerungstaktik. Er schottete sich von dem Schrecken in seinem Geist ab. Es würde nicht genug sein, den wahrscheinlichen Zusammenbruch und die Todessehnsucht zu verhindern. Aber das war Harry Potter. Nichts war bei ihm jemals so, wie es sein sollte. Severus bemerkte, dass er stark auf Harrys Song reagiert hatte. Vielleicht hatte dieser ein wenig Kontrolle über seine Magie. Wenn er die hatte, war das ein gutes Zeichen für eine mögliche Genesung. Deshalb war das das erste, was er testen wollte.

Er betrat Harrys Raum. All seine Zuversicht schien auf der anderen Seite der Tür zurückgeblieben zu sein. Harry persönlich zu sehen brachte zurück, was er herausgefunden hatte und er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht zu würgen. Glücklicherweise sah es so aus, als würde Harry schlafen und bemerkte seinen Kampf nicht. Tief Luft holend, begann Severus erneut vorwärts zu gehen. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Tablett mit dem Mittagessen. Er stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab.

„Harry. Wach auf. Komm schon, Potter. Ich habe dir Mittagessen gebracht."

Der Junge starrte mit blinzelnden, blassgrünen Auge zu seinem Professor. Severus hielt sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, obwohl er die Stirn runzeln wollte. Warum waren Harrys Augen wieder tot? War es der Song? Hat er ihn an das erinnert, was passiert war? Sie starrten einander an. Keiner bewegte sich oder sagte ein Wort. Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich langsam. Severus ließ seine Schultern fallen. Er musste der Grund gewesen sein, warum Harry sich zurückgezogen hatte. Nur seine Anwesenheit hatte den Jungen wegtreiben lassen. Vielleicht dachte er, er wäre hier, um ihn zu schikanieren.

„Guten Tag, Harry.", sagte Severus ruhig, weder freundlich noch grob. „Ich versichere Dir, dass ich mich jetzt, wo wir unbeobachtet sind, nicht wie ein Todesser verhalte. Bist Du hungrig?"

Harry schaute ihn unsicher an. Severus gab ihm das Essen und zog ein Buch aus seiner Robe. Es war ein Muggel-Psychologiebuch, aber er hatte das Cover abgemacht. Harry würde nicht wissen, um was es ging. Es brauchte fast zwei Stunden, bis Harry aufgegessen hatte. Als er das Tablett wegschob, legte Severus das Buch weg und tat das Tablett beiseite.

„Musst Du ins Bad?"

„Ja, Sir.", sagte Harry sanftmütig und erinnerte Severus damit schwer daran, wie er mit Vernon gesprochen hatte. Er wäre beinahe zurückgewichen, konnte sich aber gerade noch davon abhalten.

„Wenn wir alleine sind, mag ich es, wenn meine Freunde mich Sev nennen.", log Severus. Erstens waren sie keine Freunde. Noch nicht und wohl auch niemals, wenn Harry das Sagen hätte. Zweitens hatte ihn noch nie jemand Sev genannt.

„Ja, Sev.", antwortete Harry und lächelte.

Severus lächelte zurück und nahm sich wieder sein Buch, damit der Junge sich nicht unwohl fühlte. Bald darauf war Harry zurück und kletterte wieder in sein Bett. Severus legte das Buch weg und begann mit einer ganzen Reihe Gesundheitschecks. Harry war geduldig und antwortet nach jeder Frage, dass er sich gut fühlte. Severus wusste das, nutzte aber das unpersönliche Thema, um Harry an seine Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen.

„Hast Du Deinen Zauberstab? Ich möchte Deinen Magielevel untersuchen."

„Ähm…", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippen. Seine Augen suchten nach seinem Zauberstab. Er würde doch nicht ohne ihn sein, oder doch? Da! Er war auf seinem Nachttisch. Er lächelte seinem Professor zu und nahm ihn in die Hand.

„Versuche einen einfachen Schwebezauber an diesem Buch.", ordnete Severus an und Harry nickte.

„Wingardium Leviosa.", sagte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Das Buch wackelte nicht einmal. Sie versuchten zwei Dutzend anderer Sprüche, die Harry leicht fallen sollten, aber keiner funktionierte. Als er danach gefragt wurde, sagte Harry, dass sich sein Zauberstab nicht warm in seiner Hand anfühlen würde, wie er es normalerweise tat. Es fühlte sich an wie gewöhnliches Holz. Severus zuckte innerlich zusammen, aber äußerlich nickte er und hielt seine Fassade aufrecht.

„Du brauchst nur mehr Ruhe. Ist das okay? Ich weiß, Du musst Deine Freunde vermissen."

„Nein. Mir geht es gut hier.", versicherte Harry eilig und wischte sich sein Pony aus dem Gesicht und legte damit unbeabsichtigt seine Narbe frei.

„Ich werde Dir etwas bringen, mit dem Du Dich beschäftigen kannst.", bot Severus an. „Es kann langweilig sein, sich nur im Bett herumzuwälzen, nicht?"

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten unsicher. Sollte das ein Witz gewesen sein oder war das Kritik an seiner Schwäche? Severus sah es und beruhigte den Jungen. „Ich bin ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Ich würde mir gerne ein wenig Zeit zum ausruhen und entspannen nehmen. Genieße es, solange Du kannst, Harry."

„Das werde ich, Sev. Danke.", sagte Harry mit Augen die strahlender waren, als jemals seit er in diesem Raum war.

„Also, was würdest Du bevorzugen? Bücher, Karten, Schach?"

„Bücher, nehme ich an.", zuckte Harry mit den Achseln.

Severus wusste, was das bedeutete. Er würde keins von ihnen anrühren, es sei denn man würde ihn dazu aufgefordert. Er war nicht darauf eingestellt irgendetwas von selbst zu tun. Severus musste versuchen den Jungen dazu zu bringen, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Erleichterung von der Langweile würde nicht genug sein für Harry, um willentlich an seinem Leben teilzunehmen. Und die Möglichkeit nach seinen Freunden zu fragte, hatte er auch nicht wahrgenommen. Severus nickte abwesend und verließ den Raum. Er musste über eine Menge nachlesen und einen Plan entwerfen, bevor er zurückkehren würde.

oooooooooo

Draco und seine Freunde schlenderten um den See und genossen das letzte Sonnenlicht des Tages. Keiner von ihnen trug seine Schulrobe. Draco trug einen langärmligen schwarzen Pullover und schwarze Hosen. Pansy trug einen grünen Rock und eine weiße Bluse. Greg und Vince trugen dunkelgraue Hosen und weiße Shirts. Draco fuhr mit seiner Hand in seine Hosentasche und Pansy hakte sich bei ihm ein.

„Also seine Oma war krank.", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Das kauf ich ihnen nicht ab.", sagte Vince entschieden.

„Wenn sie heute Morgen erfahren hatten, dass es ihr besser ging, warum waren sie dann besorgter als zuvor?", fragte Greg mit finsterem Gesicht.

„Sie sind schreckliche Lügner.", stimmte Pansy zu. „Sie waren bis zum Mittagessen äußerst besorgt. Es hat sich erst danach geändert."

„Und diese neue Einstellung sieht erzwungen aus.", nickte Draco. „Es hat sich nichts geändert. Sie versuchen es nur besser zu verstecken."

„Nun, sie haben versagt.", schnarrte Vince.

„Und was ist mit Professor Snape?", fragte Greg. „Ist er wirklich an Grippe erkrankt?"

„Vielleicht. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich.", antwortete Draco. Er hatte keine Bedenken, seinen Paten zu decken. Auch nicht seinen Freunden gegenüber. „Er war fiebrig und hatte Schüttelfrost, als ich ihn heute Morgen gesehen habe.

„Dank mir.", schniefte Pansy.

„Das ist wohl wahr.", lächelte sie Draco an. Eine Eule stieß vom Himmel herab und blieb vor Dracos Gesicht schweben. Der Junge nahm ihr den Brief ab, den sie dabei hatte. „Etwas Geschäftliches. Lasst uns hinein gehen. Ich muss mich darum kümmern."

oooooooooo

„Guten Abend, Harry.", sagte Severus als er mit Harrys Abendessen den Raum betrat.

Der Jungen hatte in seinem Bett gesessen und gedankenlos an die Wand gestarrt. Als er seinen Professor hörte, drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihm und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er ihn anlächelte. Severus stellte das Tablett auf den Schoß des Jungen, doch Harry begann nicht zu essen. Severus legte seinen Umhang ab und hing ihn über den Stuhl, der am Bett stand. Er trug jetzt einen stahlfarbenen Pullover und schwarze Hosen. Er band außerdem sein Haar zurück und setzte sich.

„Magst Du es nicht?"

„Was?", blinzelte Harry wieder und sah hinunter. „Oh… Nein… Es ist gut."

Severus sah ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen an, aber Harry begann noch immer nicht zu essen. „Hast Du keinen Hunger?"

„Oh, nein… Mir geht es gut.", sagte Harry mit einem leeren Lächeln.

„Warum reden wir nicht einfach stattdessen?", bot Severus an und stellte das Tablett weg.

„Okay", murmelte Harry und sah über Severus linke Schulter hinweg.

„Erinnerst Du Dich daran, wie Miss Granger Dir gestern den Zauberspruch gezeigt hat, den sie im Unterricht gelernt hatte? Der, der Deinen Song spielt?"

„Ja.", antwortete Harry und blinzelte wieder. Seine Augen richteten sich nun wirklich auf Severus. Severus wartete, er wollte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen nicht verlieren. „Der… war… wirklich nett." Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Als er wieder sprach, waren seine Worte fester und in einer normaleren Geschwindigkeit. „Ich würde ihn gerne noch einmal hören."

„Welchen?", fragte Severus. Sein Herz schlug schneller, aber sein Gesicht zeigte sein Interesse nicht.

„Hmmm…" Harry drehte seinen Kopf weg.

Severus dachte, dass er ihn wieder verloren hatte, doch dann begann Harry zu summen. Langsam wurde der Junge lauter. Severus Augen weiteten sich, als er es bemerkte. War das nicht Dracos Song?

"_Heaven hope come and change me... Out of ashes make me whole…"_, sang Harry sanft. Er hatte eine wundervolle Stimme.

„Das ist Mister Malfoys Song.", sagte Severus, als er sich sicher war, Harry würde nichts mehr sagen.

„Draco.", sagte Harry und richtete seinen Augen wieder zu Severus zurück. „Irgendetwas ist passiert. Er hat sich verändert."

Severus wollte am liebsten auf und ab hüpfen. Harry zeigte Interesse. Richtiges Interesse, und das könnte sein Leben retten, wenn Severus dieses Gefühl auf- und ausbauen konnte. Verdammt sei sein Patensohn, aber es sah so als, als bräuchte er letztendlich seine Hilfe. Merlin sei Dank war morgen Freitag.

„Ich werde ihn herbringen, wenn Du willst. Ihr zwei könnt darüber reden."

Harrys Augen suchten die seines Lehrers und fand darin keine Täuschung, nicht, dass er glaubte eine solche zu bemerken, selbst wenn er sie gesehen hätte. Er wollte nein sagen. Das war der Junge, dessen Vater da war als… Harrys Geist zog sich zurück. Seine Augen wurden glasig und er saß schlaff da. Severus rief ihn einige Male, bevor er sich wieder rührte.

„Was?", fragte Harry langsam.

„Möchtest Du mit Draco über seinen Song reden?"

Dieser Song war in Harrys Gedanken, seit er ihn gehört hatte. Die Worte faszinierten ihn. Er wollte ihn aus erster Hand hören. Er bemerkte, dass er bereits nickte, ehe er sich entschieden hatte. Severus lächelte ihn an. Es war ein warmes und umsorgendes Lächeln. Harry lächelte dankbar zurück, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, warum er so fühlte. Severus reichte ihm erneut das Tablett. Dieses Mal aß er.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 4_

Am nächsten Tag machte sich Draco, anstatt zum Mittagessen zu gehen, auf dem Weg zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. McGonagall hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Patenonkel ihn nach dem Unterricht sehen wollte und er solle nicht trödeln. Als er ankam, war niemand in dem Raum, außer Severus. Er lächelte ihm zu, aber sein Pate erwiderte es nicht. Stattdessen deutet er ihm an, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen und ging voraus.

Der Raum war klein und streng organisiert. Jedes Stück Papier war ordentlich geordnet. Alle Bücher befanden sich in Bücherregalen. Sogar die Dinge auf dem Schreibtisch lagen waren zentriert und gerade. Draco setzte sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und hob leicht eine Augenbraue, als er spürte, wie sich mächtige Stillezauber über den Raum legten.

„Ich brauche Deine Hilfe, Draco.", sagte Severus ernst, als er sich gesetzt hatte. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und verschränkte seine Finger ineinander. „Aber bevor Du von der Sache erfährst, muss ich Dich darum bitten einen Zauberereid zu schwören, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

Draco stellte keine unnötigen Fragen, wie, ob das wirklich nötig wäre. Er wusste, dass es das war. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Patenonkel, wie er zitternd und stöhnend zusammengerollt auf seiner Couch lag. Er wollte nicht wirklich mit etwas zu tun haben, was das verursachen konnte. Aber er wusste, dass es etwas mit dem Goldjungen zu tun hatte. Und er musste einfach mehr erfahren. So nickte er und bot ihm seine Hand an. Severus nahm sie und stach dann mir einer gemurmelten Beschwörung quer durch sie durch. Draco zischte, hielt aber still.

„Du wirst nicht darüber sprechen, was Du von mir, Dumbledore oder Harry, genauer gesagt Harry Potter, erfahren wirst, bis ich Dir erlaube darüber zu sprechen."

„Das schwöre ich.", antwortete Draco und ein Magiestoß schoss von seiner Hand seinen Arm hinauf. Es drang in seinen Körper ein und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er gleichzeitig nach hin und her geschleudert. Aber sein Körper bewegte sich nicht.

Severus nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Keine physische Wunde war zu sehen. Der Bann war in Dracos Magie. Würde er versuchen seinen Schwur zu brechen, würde ihn seine Magie daran hindern. Draco massierte sich die Hand und zog erneut eine Augenbraue nach oben. Diesmal vor Ungeduld. Severus entschied sich mit den leichteren Sachen zu beginnen und erzählte Draco, in welchem Zustand Harry im Zug gefunden worden war, was sie im Krankenflügel gesehen hatten und was geschehen war, seit Harry in dem geheimen Raum der mit Madame Pomfreys Büro verbunden war, lag. Draco hörte zu und unterbrach ihn nicht. Als Severus schließlich still wurde, verengten sich die Augen des Blonden.

„Das ist… bedauerlich.", sagte er ruhig. „Aber Du hast etwas ausgelassen. Und wofür brauchst Du meine Hilfe?"

„Du verstehst etwas von Psychologie.", sagte Severus zögerlich.

„Ja. Das, was Du mir beigebracht hast. Aber genau das ist der Punkt.", schnarrte Draco. „Du bist der Meister auf diesem Gebiet. Nicht ich."

Severus stand auf und lief die sieben Schritte durch sein Büro. Er griff nach keinem der Bücher dort. Stattdessen stand er einfach dort, mit dem Rücken zu Draco und seine Hände in seiner Robe versteckt, um deren Zittern zu verbergen. Draco wartete geduldig.

„Harry leidet unter so schweren Selbstvorwürfen, dass sich sein Geist verdreht hat. Er glaubt, dass die Verbrechen des Dunklen Lords seine Schuld sind, weil er ihn noch nicht vernichtet hat. Er glaubt das bis tief in sich hinein. Deshalb hat seine Magie nicht versucht ihm zu helfen, als er von seinem Onkel geschlagen wurde. Harry hatte geglaubt, dass er es verdient hat bestraft zu werden. Aber sein Onkel ist weiter gegangen, weiter als das er die Strafe hinnehmen konnte und schließlich wollte Harry es verbieten. Seine Magie hat versucht ihn zu beschützen, aber, ohne dass er es wusste, hatte sein Onkel ihm Drogen in sein Essen getan. Sie haben seinen Körper teilnahmslos gemacht und irgendetwas ist zwischen ihn und seine Fähigkeit seine Magie zu kontrollieren getreten. Aber sein Geist blieb unberührt. Er war bei vollem Bewusstsein. Ebenso bei Bewusstsein, wie Du es gerade bist."

„Sag es einfach.", schnappte Draco. Er konnte die Fassade nicht länger aufrechterhalten. Seine Hände waren durch seinen festen Griff um die Stuhllehnen schon ganz weiß und sein ganzer Körper war angespannt.

„Sein Onkel…" Severus ordnete seine Gedanken und versuchte es erneut. „Er hat ihn vergewaltigt. Harry wurde von seinem Onkel vergewaltigt."

„Merlin.", wisperte Draco erschrocken. „Du hast gesehen…"

Severus nickte einmal scharf und Draco fragte nicht weiter. Er wollte wirklich, wirklich nicht wissen, was sein Patenonkel gesehen hatte. Er konnte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen und er versuchte es auch gar nicht. Die Stille hielt an, bis Severus sich wieder sicher war, Draco gegenübertreten zu können. Er ging zu seinem Stuhl zurück und lehnte sich darin zurück. Seinen Kopf hatte er ganz nach hinten gekippt.

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte Draco sanft.

„Miss Granger und Mister Weasley haben ihm, um ihn aufzumuntern, von dem Zauberspruch erzählt, der den Song eines Menschen spielt. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachten sie, dass Deiner wohl die beste Wahl wäre, das zu tun. Aber er hat nicht darüber gelacht. Stattdessen hat es seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt."

„Was willst Du damit sagen?"

„Nach allem, was passiert ist, besitzt Harry keinen Lebenswillen mehr. Der einzige Grund, warum er immer noch lebt, ist, dass er alles verdrängt. Aber das wird nicht lange anhalten und er wird sterben. Seit er aufgewacht ist, hat er nicht gefragt, wo er sich befindet oder ob er etwas bekommen könnte, womit er sich beschäftigen kann. Er sitzt nur da und atmet. Aber er nimmt nicht wirklich teil. Das hat sich letzte Nacht geändert.

Ohne dass ich ihn zureden musste, hat er aktiv nach Deinem Song gefragt und danach, was Dir wohl passiert ist, dass das Dein Lied wurde. Deshalb möchte ich, dass Du Deinen Freunden erzählst, dass Du heute nach dem Abendessen die Schule verlässt und nach Hause gehst, weil Du Dich um ein paar geschäftliche Dinge kümmern musst. Ich möchte, dass Du das Wochenende mit mir und Harry verbringst. Deine Hauptaufgabe ist es, sein Interesse am Leben aufrecht zu erhalten. Meine wird es sein zu versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich dem was passiert ist zu stellen und es zu überwinden."

„Wie willst Du das schaffen?"

„Kleine Schritte.", seufzte Severus und setzte sich gerade. „Zuerst werde ich seinen Song mit ihm zusammen analysieren. Ich werde versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen sich die Gefühle, die er zum Ausdruck bringt, einzugestehen und dann werden wir versuchen herauszufinden, warum er so fühlt. Wenn er danach noch immer am Leben ist, werden wir versuchen mit seinen unangebrachten Schuldgefühlen fertig zu werden."

„Und alles, was ich tun soll ist, ihn interessiert zu halten?", sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

„Das ist lebenswichtig.", sagte Severus ernst, während sich seine Augen in die Dracos bohrten. „Es ist mir egal, ob es für die noch so kleinste Sache ist, aber Harry darf sein Interesse nicht verlieren, sonst wird er nie seinen Lebenswillen zurückerhalten. Verstehst Du das?"

„Das tue ich.", nickte Draco. „Es ist nur, dass ich mehr tun will."

„Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Erinnerst Du Dich?", sagte Severus müde lächelnd und Draco lächelte zurück.

„Ich treffe Dich nach dem Abendessen?", fragte Draco, als er aufstand.

„Ich meinen Räumen. Wie flohen dann zur Krankenstation.", erklärte ihm Severus und deutete ihm an zu gehen.

oooooooooo

Severus stand auf. Das Murmeln in der Großen Halle wurde weniger, als die Schüler begannen, sie auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu verlassen. Er schenkte dem wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Gedanken kreisten darum, was passieren würde, wenn er Draco zu Harry brachte. Es gab tausende von Möglichkeiten, was passieren könnte und nicht eine davon begeisterte ihn.

„Severus, mein Junge. Begleite mich bitte in mein Büro.", sagte Dumbledore.

Der schwarzäugige Professor schaute auf und sah Dumbledore am Lehrereingang zur Großen Halle stehen. Er nickte und rauschte dann an dem Direktor vorbei. Statt nach links in Richtung Kerker zu gehen, bog er nach rechts. Dumbledore folgte ihm ruhig. Es dauerte nicht lange, den steinernen Wasserspeier zu erreichen und in das Büro des Direktors zu gelangen. Dumbledore lächelte, als Severus stehen blieb.

„Zitronenbonbon?", fragte er und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Was kann ich für Dich tun, Albus?"

„Wie geht es dem jungen Harry?", fragte er.

Severus erklärte kurz und präzise, was er beobachtet hatte, welche Schlüsse er daraus gezogen hatte, und, was er versuchen wollte, um den Schaden zu verringern. Dumbledore hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und nickte zustimmend. Severus nickte und drehte sich zum Gehen um, nur um sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit Ron und Hermione wieder zu finden. Ihre Augen erhellten sich, als sie ihn sahen.

„Professor! Denken sie, wir könnten Harry besuchen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Nicht jetzt. Ich lasse es Sie wissen.", schnappte Severus und stürmte an ihnen vorbei, ermüdet von den ganzen Fragen. Er hatte eine Aufgabe, die erledigt werden musste.

oooooooooo

Harrys Kopf drehte sich langsam, als er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er sah seinen Professor und Malfoy hineinkommen. Er blinzelte langsam. War es schon wieder Zeit zum essen? Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre das alles, was er tat, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Professor ein Tablett herbrachte nur um ihn dann zu verlassen und ein neues zu holen. Er hatte nicht wirklich Hunger. Er blinzelte erneut und bemerkte, dass seine Besucher nicht mehr in der Tür standen. Er bewegte seine Augen von der geschlossenen Tür fort und fand die beiden Slytherins an seinem Bett.

Draco starrte ausdruckslos auf den Goldjungen, doch innerlich war er angespannt. Diese großen, leeren Augen waren erschreckend. Er blickte zur Seite und sah, wie sein Patenonkel Harry anwies, das Badezimmer zu benutzen und etwas zu essen. Er musste seine Worte mehrmals wiederholen, bis sich seine Worte verstanden wurden, aber die grünen Himmelssterne tauten langsam auf und erwachten. Schließlich hatte Harry gegessen und saß still in seinem Bett.

„Hallo Potter.", begrüßte ihn Draco und die grünen Augen trafen seine. Harry sprach nicht. Erst da bemerkte Draco, dass Harry noch nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte, seitdem sie den Raum betreten hatten.

„Du wolltest doch Dracos Song hören, nicht wahr, Harry?", fragte Severus beiläufig.

Harrys Geist wiederholte den Song, den Hermine gesungen hatte und er fing erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah zu Draco und nickte. Severus sprach den Zauberspruch. Klaviermusik, begleitet von Geigen, erfüllte den Raum. Dann erklang die hohe Stimme einer Frau. Die Worte drangen in ihn ein. Sie starteten langsam, wurden aber schneller, als ein Schlagzeug einsetzte. Ihre Stimme schwang sich gefühlvoll empor.

"_Winter winds have gone and faded…… I told the skies of thoughts of gray…... Tears upon my pillow laying, a child lost to pain…... I pray.. for better days…… Lift me up, lead me from this place… I'm rising up. I changed before your eyes. Heaven hope come and change me... Out of ashes make me whole… Lift me up and recreate me.. and help me overcome.. myself_… _Lead me from hell.._._ I'm rising up. I'm moving on… Give me strength to carry on… I feel the light upon my face…I hear the angel's words of grace… My broken wings were meant to fly… You lift me up and justify… I'm standing up. I'm standing out… I feel the walls come crashing down…"_

Der Song endete und die Musik verschwand. Harry spürte, dass er lächelte, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er glücklich war. Draco fühlte, wie seine Wangen leicht brannten. Der Zauber war sehr persönlich. Er offenbarte, was er in seinem Herz verborgen hatte und er vermutete, dass genau das der Punkt war. Als er das sanfte Lächeln auf den Lippen des gebrochenen Jungen sah, wusste er, dass er es nicht bereute.

„Schön. Du warst nicht immer schön.", murmelte Harry und dann war es an ihm rot zu werden. „Ich meine, Du warst ein echter Schwachkopf, nicht, dass ich denken würde Du wärst attrakt…"

Ehe er der Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, wurde Harrys Gesicht kalkweiß. Seine Pupillen verkleinerten sich zu Nadelstichen und er begann kehlig aufzustöhnen. Es war ein erschreckendes, furchtbares Geräusch, das sich ihnen die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ. Der Zaubertränkemeister stürmte mit einem Beruhigungstrank auf ihn zu, aber sobald der ältere Mann ihn berührte, bekam Harry Panik. Er begann zu um sich zu schlagen und zu schreien.

Draco stolperte rückwärts. Der Laut war höllisch. Wie konnte eine solche Lautstärke aus jemandem so kleines kommen? Er sah mit weiten, geschockten Augen zu, wie Harrys kleine Gestalt seinen Paten bekämpfte. Der Kopf des Jungen schleuderte hin und her, seine grünen Augen nun fest geschlossen. Arme und Beine schlugen und traten um sich, sein Körper bäumte sich auf. Es sah so aus, als sei er besessen.

„Hilf mir!", schnauzte Severus, als ein zweiter Schlag sein Gesicht traf.

Draco schob sich nach vorne und hielt den Körper des Jungen fest. Severus kämpfte, aber schließlich hatte er dem Jungen den Trank verabreicht. Harrys Bewegungen verlangsamten sich und hörten schließlich ganz auf. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger und sein Gesicht entspannte sich im Schlaf. Severus keuchte für eine Minute, während Draco sichtlich zitternd dastand.

„Das lief gut.", sagte Severus schließlich gedehnt.

„Ich hoffe, dass das sarkastisch gemeint war.", schnarrte Draco und warf sein Haar heftig zurück. „Ich glaube er hat Dich gebissen. Du blutest."

Harrys Zustand verschlimmerte sich von diesem Zeitpunkt an. Er wurde wieder teilnahmslos und tat das, was ihm gesagt wurde, antwortete oder reagierte aber nie auf Draco. Draco half am nächsten Tag, soviel er konnte, holte meistens Dinge, schlug etwas in Severus' Psychologiebüchern nach, suchte nach Sprüchen, die den Geist beeinflussten. Samstagabend gab Severus sogar nach und brachte die Gryffindors zu ihm, aber auch die bekamen keine Reaktion. Das einzige, auf was Harry reagierte waren Berührungen und das waren immer sehr schlimme Reaktionen.

Nachdem er sich mit einem fahlen Ron auseinander setzen musste, der sagte, dass es sein Fehler war, dass Harrys Zustand sich verschlimmert hatte, schloss Severus sich mit Draco ein. Sie suchten verzweifelt nach magischer Hilfe. Es war offensichtlich, dass eine Therapie nicht funktionieren würde. Nachdem sie Stundenlang gesucht hatten, fanden sie etwas, dass sie hoffen ließ und sie riefen Dumbledore zu ihnen, weil sie seine Hilfe brauchten, um die Zauberspruch ein wenig zu verändern.

Normalerweise erlaubte er einer Person sich seine Vergangenheit anzusehen. Es war wie ein Denkarium, nur, dass man immer noch sich selbst, als handelnde Person sah. Derjenige, der es sich anschaute, sah die Erinnerung so, als würde es wieder passieren. Nun, das würde nicht helfen, aber zusammen mit etwas, was sie in einen Psychologiebuch gefunden hatten, könnte es vielleicht das sein, was sie jetzt brauchten.

Das Psychologiebuch sagte, das Kinder, die Missbrauch erdulden mussten, oftmals glaubten, dass sie es verdient hätten, dass es in Ordnung wäre so behandelt zu werden, aber wenn sie ein reiferes Alter erreichten verstehen könnten, dass es falsch ist und so weitergehen können. Der Trick war, das Kind den Missbrauch objektiv sehen zu lassen und ihren natürlichen Moralverstellungen zu erlauben, ihnen die Wahrheit zu zeigen.

Der beste Weg dies zu tun war, wenn der Therapeut dem Kind erzählte, dass sein Freund missbraucht wurde. Sie erzeugten eine detaillierte Situation und fragten dann das Opfer, ob es in Ordnung wäre, dass sein Freund so behandelt würde. Neun von zehn Mal beschützte das Opfer seinen Freund, indem er erklärte, dass es nicht in Ordnung war. Dadurch kam die Erleuchtung.

Severus' Idee war nun, den Erinnerungsspruch zu ändern. Was, wenn sie Harry dazu bringen könnten seine eigenen Erinnerungen anzusehen, klar und deutlich, aber wenn er sich dabei fühlen würde, als würde er jemanden anders sehen? Als würde er ein Kind sehen, dass er nicht kannte. Severus war sich sicher, und Draco stimmte ihm da zu, das Harrys Heldenkomplex zum Vorschein kommen würde und dagegen protestieren würde. Er würde versuchen das Kind zu beschützen, weil er wusste, dass es falsch war. Dann würden sie ihn aus der Erinnerung holen und er würde wissen, dass er es selber war, den er beschützen wollte, dass es falsch war, wie er behandelt worden war. Severus hoffte, dass es Harry ein für allemal zeigen würde, dass es okay war sich selbst zu beschützen und wütend auf die zu sein, die ihn misshandelten.

Die Drei arbeiteten stundenlang und wurden aber erst fertig, als die Dämmerung einsetzte. Tatsächlich hatten sie nicht einmal die Möglichkeit ihren neuen Zauberspruch auszuprobieren. Severus hatte zu Unterrichten und Draco müsste an einem teilnehmen.

Dumbledore lächelte ihnen müde zu. „Ich werde ihn ausprobieren."

„Bist Du Dir sicher? Ich wäre gern dabei.", sagte Snape zweifelnd.

„Wir sind die Berechnungen hoch und runter gegangen. Entweder es funktioniert oder es funktioniert nicht.", winkte Dumbledore ab. „Geht jetzt. Ich lass es Euch wissen."

Die zwei Slytherins taten zögernd, was ihnen der Direktor gesagt hatte, als dieser die Papiere mit ihrer Arbeit aufsammelte und in sein Büro flohte. Draco fragte sich laut, wen der Direktor wohl als Versuchskanninchen nehmen würde, als er die Räume von Severus verließ. Saverus schnaubte und folgte seinem Patensohn.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, ruft er Fudge. Auf diese Weise, würde, wenn es nicht funktioniert, unsere Enttäuschung durch Fudges inkompetenten, explodierenden Kopf gelindert werden."

Das Lachen von Draco hallte in den Gängen wieder.

oooooooooo

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.", murmelte Ron dunkel beim Frühstück. Sie hatten den ganzen gestrigen Tag mit Harry verbracht, aber ihr Freund hatte auf nichts reagiert. „Ich weiß, dass das, was ihm passiert ist, schrecklich war, aber komm schon!"

„Halt den Mund, Ron.", funkelte Hermine und stach heftig in ihre Wurst. „Du hast keine Ahnung davon, was er durchmachen musste."

„Ist doch wahr. Er wurde von seiner Familie geschlagen. Sie sind dieses Jahr schlimmer gewesen, als jemals zuvor. Das habe ich verstanden.", funkelte Ron zurück. „Aber Harry ist Voldemort gegenübergetreten und er ist lächelnd zurückgekommen. Er ist stärker als das!"

„Alsooo… Was? Denkst Du, er spielt und etwas vor?", warf Ginny ihre Gabel ins Essen, offensichtlich eine Millisekunde vorm explodieren.

„Leute. Wir sollten das nicht hier diskutieren.", sagte Neville nervös und sah dabei zu seinen Hauskameraden, die ihn jetzt überrascht und misstrauisch ansahen.

„Komm mit Dir selber klar, Ron.", zischte Hermine und stürmte vom Tisch.

„Du bist ein Freund.", fügte Ginny mit einem mörderischen Blick hinzu und folgte dem braunhaarigen Bücherwurm.

Ron blieb rebellisch sitzen und attackierte sein Frühstück, als hätte es ihn beleidigt. Neville saß neben ihm. Er wollte seiner Freundin folgen, aber das würde sich so anfühlen, als würde er Ron verlassen. Er seufzte und blieb sitzen, während er leise betete, dass es Harry bald besser gehen würde. Sie alle brauchten ihn.

oooooooooo

„Wie lief das Geschäft?", fragte Pansy Draco.

„Gut. Aber es ist noch nicht alles in trockenen Tüchern. Es wird meine Aufmerksamkeit noch für einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen."

Sie betraten das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Weasley kam einige Minuten nach ihnen, setzte sich aber nicht neben Granger. Das Mädchen schoss ihm giftige Blicke zu, bevor sie sich mit erhobener Nase wegdrehte. Weasley schlich zu dem Platz neben Finnigan. Der Blonde fragte, was los sei, aber Weasley schnauzte nur, er solle sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern. Pansy drehte sich zu Draco und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ärger im Paradies.", grinste Draco.

„Ich denke, es ist wegen dem fehlenden dritten Rad.", grinste Pansy. „Vielleicht können wir das Boot schaukeln und sehen, was raus fällt."

Letztes Jahr hätte Draco gegrinst und sich als erstes in den Kampf gestürzt. Aber jetzt schien es einfach nur kleinlich und eine Verschwendung von Zeit. Nicht nur das, er fühlte auch noch mit den Gryffindors. Es war letztendlich sehr anstrengend jede freie Minute mit Potter zu verbringen. Die gequälten Schreie des Jungen hallten in seinem Kopf und er funkelte Pansy mit stechenden Augen an.

„Warum versucht Du nicht wenigstens intelligent zu klingen? Du musst die Metaphern schon richtig nutzen."

„Was ist denn mit Dir los?", schnappte Pansy und funkelte ihren besten Freund mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen an.

Draco ignorierte sie und gab stattdessen vor McGonagall aufmerksam zuzuhören. Aber in Wirklichkeit konnte er nur über den Zauberspruch nachdenken und fragte sich, ob er funktionieren würde.

Beim Mittagessen saß Draco zwischen Vince und Greg, als eine Eule einen Brief in seinen Teller fallen ließ. Pansy saß ein paar Plätze weiter bei Millie. Sie war immer noch sauer auf Draco und sprach nicht mit ihm. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, dass ihn das wirklich interessierte. Nur eine weitere kindische Reaktion und er hatte keine Lust dazu, sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Er öffnete den Brief. Er war von Severus. Der Spruch hatte funktioniert und sie würde ihn heute Abend nach dem Essen anwenden. Draco sollte früh zu Bett gehen und sich dann zu Severus' Räumen schleichen.

„Geschäfte.", erklärte der Blonde abweisend jedem der neugierig war und verbrannte dann den Brief.

oooooooooo

Severus und Draco betraten, gefolgt von Dumbledore, Harrys Zimmer. Der alte Zauberer versicherte ihnen, dass der Spruch funktioniert hatte, dazu aber drei Menschen nötig waren. Einer würde derjenige sein, der den Spruch sprach, während der zweite derjenige war, dessen Erinnerungen untersucht werden sollten. Der Dritte wurde gebraucht, um sich in diese Erinnerungen einzuklinken um sicher zu gehen, dass alles so lief, wie es laufen sollte und den zweiten die Objektivität geben, während er seine eigenen Erinnerungen ansah. Sie hatte entschieden, dass Draco diese Rolle übernehmen sollte, während Severus derjenige wäre, der den Zauberspruch sprach. Dumbledore war zu müde, wie er sagte, um irgendeine der Positionen einzunehmen und würde ruhig und in der Nähe bleiben, für den Fall, dass irgendetwas schief ginge.

Der schwarzäugige Zauberer ließ Harry sanft schweben. Dumbledore ließ das Bett und alle andern Möbel verschwinden und Draco zog vorsichtig ein Dreieck aus weißem Licht auf den Boden. Er zog einen Kreis darum, so dass alle drei Ecken den Kreis berührten und Severus legte Harry sanft am unteren Ende des Dreiecks ab.

Er nahm seine Position am oberen Punkt des Dreiecks ein, so dass er Harry gegenüberstand. Draco trat auf die Linie des Kreise, gegenüber seines Patenonkels, nur ein paar Zentimeter von Harrys Taille entfernt. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte Harry sich, abgesehen von dem Zwinkern seiner stumpfen Augen, nicht bewegt. Dumbledore stand in einer Ecke und schaute still zu.

„Bist Du bereit?", fragte Severus, worauf Draco nickte.

Der schwarzäugige Zauberer hob seine Arme, so dass diese direkt über den Seiten des Dreiecks verliefen. Seine Handflächen zeigten nach unten. In jeder Hand hielt er eine Zauberstab zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, seinen eignen rechts und den von Draco links. Er sprach einen temporären Bindungszauber und goldenes Licht erschien um Dracos und Harrys Köpfen. Dracos silberne Augen wirkten nun abgestumpfter, aber nicht so sehr, wie die von Harry. Und Harrys glasige Augen wurden ein wenig lebendiger. Reibungslos ohne Übergang, ging Severus in die Erinnerungesbeschwörung über und murmelte etwas Lateinisches.

Drei Minuten vergingen, dann fünf. Ein Fehler konnte den Zauber aufheben. Der Kreis leuchtete blau, das Dreieck weiß und das goldene Licht umhüllte noch immer die Jungen. Mit scharfem Ton, sich selbst aber ruhig haltend, sprach Severus das letzte Wort. Er beobachtete die Jungen vor ihm. Er fühlte sich so, als wäre jedes Bisschen seiner Magie aus ihm herausgeströmt. Die Brust beider Jungen hob und senkte sich zur selben Zeit. Sogar ihre Herzschläge passten perfekt.

„Was siehst Du, Draco?"

„Nichts.", antwortete Draco stumpf und langsam.

Severus sah zum Direktor. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Sein weißbärtiger Kopf schüttelte sich, sagte damit, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Draco sollte eine von Harrys Erinnerungen mit ihm zusammen sehen. Die beiden Körper glühten kraftvoll und Severus hatte alles gegeben, was er hatte, hatte auch etwas von Draco abgezapft und es hinzugefügt. Es war nicht möglich, das nichts passierte, oder doch?

„Siehst Du eine Erinnerung?", presste Severus hervor.

„Nein. Nichts.", antwortete Draco.

Mit einem enttäuschten Seufzten sprach Severus die Worte, um den Zauber zu beenden und die Magie zu zerstreuen. Es gab ein sehr lautes Geräusch, so als würde ein Mammutbaum entzwei brechen und eine magische Erschütterung durchfuhr den Raum. Die Wände beulten sich aus, die Decke und der Boden brachen auf, spinnenwebenartigen Fäden schossen von dem gezeichneten Kreis auf dem Boden. Severus wurde an die Wand zurück geschleudert und er sah, wie sich Dumbledore am Boden krümmte, bevor ihn Schwärze umgab. Es war so schnell passiert, dass er nicht einmal Schmerzen verspürte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 5_

Draco blinzelte und begann zu kämpfen. Schließlich konnte er sich aus dem verhedderten Netz befreien und trat zurück, nur um sich selbst nackt vorzufinden. Ein ebenfalls nackter Junge, der kleiner als er war, tauchte neben ihm auf. Draco sah das dichte, schwarze, zersauste Haar und begann zu lachen. Der Junge schielte zu ihm hinauf.

„Hübsches Baby!", kreischte Draco und umarmte den kleineren Jungen. Das engelsgleiche Lachen des Blonden verschwand, als er bemerkte, dass der kleinere Jungen begann sich zu verspannen. Er zog sich ein Stück zurück ohne seine Arme von dem Baby herunterzulassen, und sah den kleinen Jungen an, der mit ängstlichen Augen über seine Schulter schaute.

Er drehte sich mit wachsender Angst herum, sah aber nur eine Frau, die auf sie zukam. Ihre Robe wirbelte herum, als sie rannte und ihr Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Er lachte erneut und drehte sich zu dem Baby, um es zu beruhigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Die Frau sah viel zu albern aus, um Angst vor ihr zu haben, aber das Baby war verschreckt. Es zitterte und stumme Tränen liefen seine blassen, etwas pummligen Wangen hinunter. Draco stand verwirrt und unsicher mit immer größer werdenden Augen da.

„Oh, Merlin.", keuchte die Frau und fiel vor den beiden auf die Knie. Ihre Arme streckten sich aus und sie ergriff das Baby. Draco sah zu, wie sich das Baby festkrallte, als es von der Frau hochgehoben wurde, doch schnell riss es seinen roten Mund auf und entließ ein schreckliches Heulen. Draco begann auf der Stelle zu schreien, als seine Angst durch den Laut angesteckt wurde.

Der Klang des Schreies eines Kindes, speziell so einer wie dieser, ging einem sehr zu Herzen. Es ist, wie ein mächtiger Drang für jemanden mit elterlichem Instinkt, egal wie klein er auch ist, und er zog Severus aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Der schwarzäugige Mann setzte sich kerzengerade auf und bereute es fast sofort wieder. Er fasste an seinen Kopf und versuchte ihn vom zerplatzen abzuhalten. Doch die schrillen Schreie zogen ihn auf seine Füße.

Durch verschwommene Augen konnte er ein Kind erkennen, das schreiend zu seinen Füßen lag. Was war passiert? War er bei einem Überfall? Aber diese Gedanken wurden unwichtig im Vergleich zu dem weinenden Hosenmatz, den er jetzt beschützend in seinen Armen hielt. Der Kleine wurde still und hielt Severus' Robe mit eisernem Griff fest. Ängstliche graue Augen wurden klarer, als Severus summend, mit dem Kind im Arm, sanft vor und zurückwiegte.

„Daddy.", sagte der Junge und zeigte dann mit seiner kleinen Hand in Richtung des anderen Ursprungs der schmerzlichen Schreie. „Hilf Baby, Daddy!"

Severus fand keine Worte, um dagegen zu protestieren, wie ihn das Kind nannte. Er konnte kaum laufen ohne ohnmächtig zu werden, aber da war noch ein anderes Kind, dass dringende Hilfe benötigte. Seine Zähne fest zusammenbeißend, stand Severus auf und stützte sich mit seiner einen Hand an der Wand ab. Sein anderer Arm war von dem schniefenden Hosenmatz besetzt. Er sah eine Gestalt, die sich über das jammernde Kind beugte und sprach den stärksten Stupor, den er konnte. Die Gestalt brach zur Seite zusammen.

Sofort stolperte Severus zu dem Bett. Er fürchtete das Schlimmste. Aber das nackte Baby sah unverletzt aus. Der Kleine in seinen Armen wand sich frei, um sich neben das wimmernde dunkelhaarige Baby zu legen. Das grauäugige Kind streichelte das andere beruhigend, war aber immer noch bestürzt und weinte. Severus seufzte und ließ sich, unfähig zu stehen, auf das Bett fallen. Er lag neben den kleinen Kindern, sich versprechend, dass er nur so lange blieben würde bis die Eltern zu ihren vermissten Nachkommen zurückkommen würden.

Dunkel und seidig flossen seine Worte über die gepeinigten Jungen, bis das Weinen aufhörte. Beide drängten sich in die Sicherheit von Severus' beschützenden Arm. Sie waren innerhalb von Minuten eingeschlafen. Severus dachte daran, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Er war so müde, musste aber wach bleiben und die Kinder beschützen, bis jemand kommen würde. Das letzte was er sah bevor er seiner Erschöpfung nachgab, war, wie der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge sich zwischen ihn und den Blonden kuschelte und an seinem kleinen Daumen nuckelte. Der Blonde lag auf seinem Rücken. Ein Arm lag unter dem Kopf des anderen Jungen, während der andere auf seinem Ohr lag.

oooooooooo

Severus wachte mit einem Katergefühl auf, aber es war besser als vorher. Als die Erinnerungen langsam zurückkamen, setzte er sich mit einem Keuchen auf. Neben ihm, unter der warmen Wolldecke, waren Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Der Blonde flüsterte leise etwas zu Harry, der immer noch an seinem Daumen lutschte, setze sich jetzt aber auf und lächelte ihn breit an.

„Daddy! Du wach!", klatschte er mit seinen kleinen Händen. „Gut. Ich hab Hunger."

Severus konnte nur dümmlich blinzeln. Draco sah nicht älter aus als vier und Harry sogar noch jünger, wenn die Größe irgendetwas zu sagen hatte. Wenn sie stehen würden, würden sie ihm wohl kaum bis zu den Knien reichen. Etwas mit dem Zauberspruch war offensichtlich sehr schief gegangen. Und nannte Draco ihn Daddy?

„Daddy, Hunger!" Klein Dracos Lächeln verschwand und wurde durch ein ungeduldiges Schmollen ersetzt, während seine kleinen Hände an seinem Ärmel zogen.

„Richtig.", sagte er intelligent und stand aus dem Bett auf. Draco strahlte ihn zustimmend an.

Er eilte aus dem Raum, Panik und Schock machten seinen Gedanken träge. Als er Poppy sah, die sich in dem Krankenflügel um den bewusstlosen Dumbledore kümmerte, erinnerte er sich, dass er sie angegriffen hatte. Bestürzt machte er auf sich aufmerksam und hoffte, sie würde ihm das nicht vorhalten. Wunderlicher Weise, tat sie es nicht, als sie sich zu ihm drehte und ihn müde anlächelte.

„Du bist wach. Gut." Sie deutete ihm an, auf dem Stuhl neben Albus platz zu nehmen und er ließ sich hineinfallen.

„Das ist auch genau das, was Klein Draco gesagt hat.", murmelte er. „Er hat Hunger."

„Ich werde Essen herbringen lassen.", nickte sie. „Albus geht es gut. Sein Kopf wurde hart getroffen und er ist nicht so jung wie Du. Aber mit ein wenig Ruhe, wird es Euch beiden wieder gut gehen."

„Wie spät ist es? Und was hast Du über die Jungs herausgefunden?", fragte Severus, und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar.

„Es ist Dienstag, elf Uhr morgens. Minerva kümmert sich um den Unterricht und deckt den Direktor. Ihr habt alle gute zehn Stunden geschlafen. Meine Tests haben gezeigt, dass Draco ein ganz normaler und gesunder Junge ist, der vier Jahre, sechs Monate und 25 Tage alt ist. Bei Harry ist es dasselbe, nur dass er erst vier Jahre, einen Monat und neun Tage alt ist.", berichtete sie und lachte dann nervös auf. „Ich konnte keine Anzeichen dafür finden, dass es sich um eine Verwandlung handelt oder Spuren dafür, dass ein Zauberspruch diesen Zustand verursacht hat. Nichts."

„Also sagst Du, dass es nicht umkehrbar ist." Severus schloss fest seine Augen.

„Es wurde von Harrys Fähigkeit, Situationen so zu verändern, dass es zu den unwahrscheinlichsten Ereignissen kommt, verursacht.", sagte Albus müde neben ihnen.

„Albus! Wie fühlst Du Dich?" Poppy beugte sich sofort über ihren Patienten.

„Gut.", lächelte er schwach. „Ich fühle nur mein Alter."

„Was meinst Du?", verlangte Severus zu wissen.

„Ich dachte…"

„Du bist bewusstlos gewesen.", protestierte Poppy.

Dumbledore lächelte mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Ich dachte, dass Harry seine Magie geblockt hätte, aber das bedeutet ja nicht, dass seine Magie nicht reagieren würde, wenn kräftig auf sie eingewirkt wird."

„Der Zauber, der den Song eines Menschen spielt.", verstand Severus sofort.

„Was?", fragte Poppy.

„Seine Magie war dreimal so stark wie sonst, weil sie permanent weggesperrt war.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Deshalb konnte die ganze Schule es hören, als der Zauber auf ihn gesprochen wurde."

„Und als der mächtige Zauber, den wir gesprochen haben Harry ermöglichen sollte seine Kindheit zu sehen, gewann er an Kraft dazu und verwandelte ihn stattdessen in ein Kind. Zusammen mit Draco, der ja vorübergehend mit ihm verbunden war.", stöhnte Severus.

„Wir wissen nicht, wie vorübergehend dieser Bund ist.", schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. „Er könnte gebrochen werden, wenn es nicht länger notwendig ist, dass Draco mit Harry verbunden ist, aber Harrys Magie könnte diesen Aspekt verstärkt haben um den Bund dauerhaft zu machen."

„Merlin.", keuchte Poppy. „Und er hat schon so viel durchgemacht. Es würde ein Kind töten ein solches Wissen mit sich herum zu tragen."

„Das denke ich nicht.", lächelte Dumbledore fröhlich. „Das ist unsere zweite Chance. Seine Erinnerungen könnten ebenso, wie seine Jahre ausgelöscht worden sein. Wir könnten von vorn beginnen und es diesmal richtig machen."

„Das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum Draco mich Daddy nennt."

Beide, Dumbledore und Poppy, schauten ihn nun an. Zunächst mit Unglauben, aber dann zur gleichen Zeit erschein auf ihren Gesichtern ein erfreutes Lächeln.

„Nein." Severus stand abrupt auf und verschränkte seine Arme abwehrend vor seiner Brust. „Ich werde nicht vorgeben ihr Vater zu sein! Ich bin ein Spion und ich kann nicht aufhören zu unterrichten, oder meinen Verpflichtungen als Hauslehrer von Slytherin nachzukommen. Ich kann nicht, Albus!"

„Du hast Recht.", nickte Dumbledore zustimmend, hörte aber nicht auf ihn anzustrahlen. „Trotzdem sind Deine Pflichten als Spion kürzlich erleichtert wurden. Du wirst natürlich den Tag über Hilfe brauchen. Ich denke, sie sollten bei Dir wohnen. Wie Du weißt ist Voldemort unterwegs. Auf einer Mission, die nur er kennt und kein Todesser kann ihm finden, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Sie und Du müsst warten, bis er Euch ruft. Seitdem er Euch das letzte Mal gerufen hat, sind zwei Wochen vergangen, also hast Du die Zeit, die nötig ist, um Dich zeitweilig um die Jungen zu kümmern. Nebenbei bemerkt, bist Du der einzige, der die Möglichkeit hat, zu sagen, wie sehr sich die Kinder erinnern und ob sie eine Therapie brauchen werden."

_Verdammt, der Bastard hat Recht!_ dachte Severus und blickte seine Gegenüber finster an.

Poppy sprang auf, sagte, dass sie den Kindern ein Tablett mit Essen für ihr Alter zusammenstellen würde und rauschte in ihr Büro. Severus schmollte. Dumbledore wusste, wie unwohl er sich in der Umgebung von kleinen Kindern fühlte. Sogar die Erst- und Zweitklässler störten ihn und jetzt war er verantwortlich für zwei Hosenmätze. Einer von denen nannte ihn Daddy. Severus fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach und sein Gesicht wieder blass wurde.

„Severus, mein Junge.", sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Sie brauchen Dich. Und ich weiß, dass Du das kannst. Vertraue mir, wenn Du schon kein Vertrauen in Dich selbst haben kannst."

Severus wollte seinen Mentor anschreien für dass, was er ihm da antat, ihn mit schmerzhaften Worten verletzte, aber er konnte es nicht. Der alte Mann, der auf dem Krankenbett saß, war offensichtlich müde, jedoch glücklicher als die ganzen Tage zuvor. Er konnte das kleine bisschen Hoffnung, was sein Mentor gefunden hatte, nicht zerstören. Nicht, wenn es einige Qualen der Seele des alten Mannes lindern konnte. Er seufzte und stand auf, als Poppy ihn in ihr Büro rief.

Sie hatte zwei Hochstühle herbeigehext und auf den Armen hielt sie ein Tablett mit zwei Tellern und zwei Trinkbecherchen. Auf den Tellern war ein Klumpen Kartoffelbrei, Fischstäbchen, in kleine mundgroße Stücke geschnitten und Butterbohnen. Poppy nickte mit einem Lächeln zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo zwei kleine weiße T-Shirts und Unterwäsche lagen.

„Schnapp Dir die und lass die Stühle schweben, Severus."

Er tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und sie betraten den Raum. Hohes, piepsendes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Draco und Harry sprangen auf dem Bett herum; na gut, Draco sprang darauf herum, während Harry nur lächelnd da stand und hochschnellte, wenn Draco das Bett zum beben brachte. Harry sah die Erwachsenen zuerst und seine Augen weiteten sich. Sein Daumen ging sofort Richtung Mund und er duckte sich ängstlich.

Draco sah sich um und schrieb dann vor Freude auf. „Daddy!" Dann drehte er sich zu dem jetzt zitternden Harry. „Ist okay, Baby. Daddy hat Frühstück gebracht."

„Ooooh.", gurrte Poppy als Draco den Harrys Kopf tätschelte. „Hab keine Angst Harry. Siehst Du, wie mutig Draco ist?"

Sie lief zu dem Bett und stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch. Harry kroch in die von ihr am weitesten entfernte Ecke des Bettes. Sie runzelte die Stirn, doch Draco sprang vor ihr auf und ab um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und verlangte nach etwas zu essen. Sie lächelte und strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Lass uns Dir etwas anziehen, während Severus Eure Spezialstühle aufstellt."

Severus verstand den Hinweis und stellte die Stühle an das Bett, während Poppy Draco Unterwäschen und Shirt anzog. Sie drehte sich um, um dasselbe bei Harry zu tun, doch das kleine Kind brach in Tränen aus und streckte seine beiden Arme nach Severus aus. Sie wich sofort zurück. Severus konnte nur geschockt starren, als das ängstliche Kind ihn vertrauensvoll zu erreichen versuchte.

„Severus, warum ziehst Du Harry nicht an? Ich werde Draco sein Frühstück geben." Sie brachte ihn dazu sich zu bewegen, als sie Draco in ihre Arme hob und ihn in einen der Hochstühle setzte.

Severus schluckte hart und näherte sich dann Harry. Der Junge verstummte und steckte seinen Daumen wieder in den Mund, sein anderer Arm war aber immer noch nach ihm ausgestreckt. Vorsichtig und ängstlich, dass er den Jungen fallen lassen könnte, hob Severus Harry auf seine Arme. Harry vergrub sein nasses Gesicht in Severus' Schulter und seine freie Hand griff nach einer Strähne von dessen schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren. Der Zaubertränkemeister fühlte die glatte, warme Haut in seinen Händen und konnte das winzige und sich langsam beruhigende Herz und die sich langsam entspannenden Muskeln fühlen. Dieses kleine Leben in seinen Händen hatte sich verzweifelt gewünscht hier zu sein. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Er konnte kaum atmen.

„Daddy!", rief Draco von Poppy her. „Schau mal, Daddy!"

Severus blinzelte und schaute hinüber. Der Blonde hielt seinen Löffel wie eine Schaufel, war aber offensichtlich stolz, dass er das selbst tun konnte. Poppy lachte sanft, als sie versuchte, den Kartoffelbrei von den rundlichen Wangen des Jungen abzuwischen.

„Sehr gut.", murmelte Severus und das war genau das richtige, was er sagen konnte, denn Dracos Gesicht begann in großer Freude zu strahlen. Er lächelte zu dem kleinen Jungen zurück und ging dann hinüber, um sich das Shirt und die Unterwäsche zu schnappen, die Poppy bereit gelegt hatte. Er versuchte den Jungen von sich weg zu heben, um ihn anziehen zu können, doch Harry hielt sich wimmernd an ihm fest. Verlegen streichelte Severus seinen Rücken.

„Ist gut, Harry. Ich werde Dich nicht los lassen. Ich will Dir die hier nur anziehen.", sagte er beruhigend und Harry drückte sich ein wenig von ihm. Es brauchte etliches an Geschicklichkeit, den Jungen anzuziehen ohne ihn abzusetzen, aber Severus schaffte es. „Siehst Du. Das war doch gar nicht so schlimm. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Schau. Draco ist mit dem Essen schon fast fertig. Bist Du nicht hungrig?"

Harry presste sich stärker an Severus Brust, den Daumen fest in seinem Mund.

Draco sprang helfend ein. „Baby mag Frau nicht."

„Ist es das? Du hast Angst vor Poppy?", fragte Severus besorgt, doch Harry antwortete nicht.

„Ich muss sowieso nach Albus sehen.", sagte Poppy mit einem Lächeln. „Du kommst schon klar. Hol mich, wenn Du Hilfe brauchst."

„Sie ist gegangen, Harry.", murmelte Severus, nachdem sich die Tür hinter der Medihexe geschlossen hatte. Harry hob seinen Kopf ein wenig und schaute, sich immer noch fest an Severus' Robe haltend, vorsichtig umher. Seine Augen verengten sich und schielten umher. Er war offensichtlich zufrieden mit dem was er sah und erlaubte es Severus, ihn in den leeren Hochstuhl neben Draco zu setzen.

„Alles besser.", sagte Draco sanft und schaute den kleineren Jungen mit einem Lächeln an. Harry nickte und lächelte schwach zurück.

„Warum hast Du Angst vor Poppy, Harry? Willst Du es mir sagen?", redete Severus ihm gut zu, doch Harry starrte ihn nur an.

„Baby redet nicht.", erklärte Draco ihm während er seinen mit seinem Löffel ein paar der Fischstäbchen zermatschte. „Aber das ist okay, nicht Daddy? Du nicht böse?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht böse.", versprach Severus. Er nahm das Lätzchen, was noch da war und band es um Harrys Hals. Dann nahm er den Teller mit dem Essen und Trinken und stellte es auf das Tablett des Hochstuhls.

„So hier, Baby.", schrie Draco und hielt den Löffel in die Luft, um zu zeigen, wie er ihn hielt. Harry schielte hinüber und betastete seinen eigenen Löffel, hob ihn aber nicht an.

„Hier." Severus nahm die kleine Hand in seine eigene und half ihr, die Finger um den Griff des Löffels zu nehmen. Als er keinen Widerstand spürte, schaufelte Severus auch den ersten Bissen für ihn. Harry brachte den Bissen selbst grinsend und kichernd zu seinem Mund. Als sich sein Mund darum geschlossen hatte, klatschte Draco noch immer mit dem Löffel in der Hand und verteilte so Essen überall hin.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnert, dass Du ein unordentliches Kind warst.", sagte Severus missbilligend zu dem Blonden.

„Sorry, Daddy." Draco senkte seinen Kopf traurig.

„Ich bin Dein Patenonkel, Draco.", seufzte Severus und tätschelte einmal über den Kopf des Jungen. „Iss jetzt zu Ende. Danke für Deine Hilfe mit Harry."

Draco hob versuchsweise lächelnd seinen Kopf und tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Draco war etwa fünfzehn Minuten später zuerst fertig. Er aß unordentlicher als Harry, aber das lag größtenteils daran, dass er schneller aß und während des Essens redete. Jetzt erinnerte sich Severus daran. Nachdem Draco drei geworden war, hatte er nur während des Schlafens aufgehört zu reden.

„Fertig.", rief er triumphierend.

Severus schaute zu ihm. Er hatte Bohnen in seinem blonden Haar und wieder Kartoffelbrei um seine Mund. Der Fischstäbchen-Teig klebte an seinen Händen. Severus seufzte und schaute zu Harry, der immer noch still aß. Seine Augen waren entspannt und ruhig.

„Harry. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn du kurz allein bleibst, während ich mit Draco zu der Tür dort gehe und ihn sauber mache?"

Harry lächelte und nickte, während er sich einen Löffel voll Bohnen in den Mund stopfte.

„Gut.", lächelte er. „Ich bin gleich zurück und wir werden hören, wenn Du rufst."

Unsicher, ob er das richtige tat, aber keinen anderen Weg sehend, ging Severus zu Draco. Der Blonde hob mit einem glücklichen Lächeln seine Arme, damit er hochgehoben werden konnte. Severus lächelte zurück, aber sprach streng.

„Fass mich nicht an, bis zu sauber bist."

„Kay!", kicherte Draco und als Severus ihn aus dem Stuhl hob hielt er seinen Hände, wie er es versprochen hatte, von Severus Robe fern.

Severus setzte ihn auf dem Boden ab. Er war unsicher, ob der Junge von allein stehen konnten (was Blödsinn war, da er den Jungen vorhin auf dem Bett herumspringen sah). Trotzdem war er geschockt, als der Blonde zu der Tür rannte, auf die Severus vorhin gezeigt hatte. Er rannte ihm schnell nach. Draco war viel zu klein, um das Waschbecken zu erreichen und so hob er den Jungen erneut hoch. Sie waren beide etwas unbeholfen, aber schließlich war Draco sauber. Der Junge lachte die ganze Zeit und ihrer beider Shirt war nass geworden. Severus war gerade dabei Dracos Gesicht mit einem Handtuch zu trocknen, als er Harry schreien hörte.

Er rauschte mit Draco in seinen Armen in das Zimmer zurück. Harry saß in seinem Hochstuhl und beugte sich zu einer Seite, soweit weg von Poppy, wie möglich war. Die Hexe sah so aus, als würde sie aufgrund dieser Reaktion in Tränen ausbrechen. Severus stellte Draco auf den Boden und hob Harry in seine Arme. Der Junge hörte sofort auf zu weinen und kuschelte sich, zitternd und keuchend, in Severus' Umarmung.

„Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Poppy. „Ich wollte ihn nicht erschrecken."

„Ich weiß.", versicherte ihr Severus, während er den Rücken des Jungen streichelte, bis das zittern aufhörte. „Ich weiß nicht, was nicht mit ihm stimmt."

Draco zog an Poppys Robe und als sie zu ihm schaute streckte er seine Hände vor. „Alles sauber."

„So ein guter Junge.", lobte Poppy ihn, hob ihn in ihre Arme und kitzelte seinen Bauch. Draco quietschte vor lachen. „Ich hab Euch beiden Jungs etwas zum spielen gebracht."

„Ja, Geschenke!" Draco wand sich und sie ließ ihn wieder auf den Boden.

Sei zeigte auf die Kiste, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Sie war genauso groß wie Draco und zweimal so lang. Draco nutzte intelligenterweise seine ganze Kraft um die umzustoßen. Das verursachte, dass die Hälfte der Spielzeuge heraus fiel, aber nun konnte er an sie herankommen. Sie lachte über seine Eskapaden.

„Ich komme gleich wieder. Ich gehe Harry sauber machen.", sagte Severus. Poppy nickte und setzte sich auf den Boden zu Draco, um ihm zu zeigen, wie man mit allem spielte. Severus ging zu dem Badezimmer und sobald sie außer Sichtweite von Poppy waren lockerte sich Harrys Griff ein wenig. Er schaute gedankenverloren zu dem Kind. Grüne Augen starrten zurück und obwohl er an seinem Daumen lutschte, war es ein Zeichen dass er sich immer noch an den Schrecken erinnerte und extra Zuwendung brauchte.

„Ich werde Dich waschen. Du hast überall auf Dir das Frühstück verteilt.", sagte Severus so leicht er konnte.

Der kleine Junge nickte und erlaubte, dass er neben das Waschbecken gesetzt und gewaschen wurde. Er lachte nicht so wie Draco, aber er protestierte nicht. Besorgt spritzte er Wasser in das Gesicht des Jungen. Er wusste, das Draco das immer zum lachen gebracht hatte und er musste das kleine Kind einfach lachen sehen. Harry verzog sein Gesicht und lehnte sich fröhlich kichernd zurück. Severus lächelte zurück und zerstrubbelte sein dichtes Haar.

„So ist es besser." Und ein paar Minuten später war Harry sauber und Severus stellte ihn auf den Boden. „Möchtest Du zu Draco spielen gehen?"

Harry nickte und rannte aus dem Badezimmer. Den Daumen hatte er nicht länger in seinem Mund. Severus wollte ihm gerade folgen, als Harry in seine Beine rannte und leise weinte. Severus kniete sich hin und der Junge wand seine kleinen Arme sofort um seinen Hals und verbarg sein Gesicht. Severus seufzte und ging in den Raum. Harry hatte vergessen, dass Poppy da war und sobald er sie gesehen hatte, kam er ängstlich und bestürzt zurück.

Poppy und Draco hatten nicht mitbekommen, was passiert war. Sie saßen auf dem Boden und setzte einen dreiwagigen Zug zusammen. Als alle drei Stücke angehängt und in der richtigen Reihenfolge waren, erwachte er zum Leben, fuhr im Kreis herum und pfiff, bevor er anhielt. Man musste ihn auseinander nehmen und wieder zusammensetzen, wenn er sich wieder bewegen sollte.

„Poppy, ich möchte wissen, ob nur Du Harry so erschreckst. Könntest Du bitte gehen und in zehn Minuten Albus herschicken?"

„Sicher.", lächelte sie und stand auf.

Severus nahm ihren Platz ein und Draco erklärte aufgeregt, wie der Zug funktionierte. Er lobte Dracos Pfiffigkeit und schon bald versuchte es Harry selbst, aus seiner Position in Severus' Schoß. Draco zeigte ihm fröhlich die Spielsachen und seine Fertigkeiten mit ihnen.

„Das hier geht so.", sagte Draco und legte den blauen Ball in das blaue Loch. Blaues Licht schoss daraus hervor in einem kleinen stillen Feuerwerk. „Aber muss gleiche Farben haben."

„Das ist richtig." Severus tat den roten Ball in das rote Loch und erntete rotes Feuerwerk. Dann ließ er Harry von seinem Schoß gleiten und stand auf, gespannt darauf, ob irgendetwas passierte. Der Junge blickte nicht mal auf. Er war viel zu vertieft in sein Spiel mit Draco, um sich wirklich darum zu kümmern. Severus verließ den Raum, indem er ins Badezimmer ging, aber es kam keine bestürzte Reaktion von Harry. „Draco, komm mal für eine Sekunde her."

„Gleich zurück, kay, Baby?", sagte Draco als er aufstand. Harry nickte mit einem Lächeln und Draco trottete zum Badezimmer und hielt vor Severus an. „Ja, Daddy?"

„Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, wie stolz ich darauf bin, dass Du so nett mit Harry spielst.", sagte er und tätschelte dem Blonden den Kopf.

„Mami sagt, muss sanft und lieb zu Babys sein.", antwortete Draco und ein Grübchen zeigte sich in seiner linken Wange, als er lächelte.

„Deine Mami? Wo ist sie?"

„Zu Hause?", antwortete Draco unsicher.

„Danke. Du kannst wieder spielen gehen."

„Kay!" Er war so schnell verschwunden, wie ein Blitz.

Severus guckte um die Ecke und sah, wie Draco sich wieder neben Harry setzte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge begrüßte in. Er war nicht im geringster darüber beunruhigt gewesen, allein gelassen worden zu sein. Severus trat aus dem Bad und stellte sich neben sie, um ihnen beim spielen zuzusehen. Harry hob seinen Kopf, lächelte aber, als er feststellte, dass er nur Severus sah und wendete sich wieder dem Spielen zu. Er sagte nie etwas, aber er lachte und nahm an den Spielen teil. Draco schien es nicht zu stören, dass er schwieg und redete in seinen verstümmelten Sätzen genug für sie beide.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dumbledore trat langsam ein. Harrys Kopf drehte sich zu ihm und er machte ein befremdliches Geräusch, dass wie ein erstickter Schrei klang, bevor er aufsprang und zu Severus lief. Draco sah mit großen Augen zu, wie Severus sich bückte und das weinende Kind hochhob, dann richtete der Blonde seinen Blick wieder zu dem lächelnden alten Mann und er verstand einfach nicht, warum das Baby Angst bekommen hatte.

„Es ist okay, Harry.", sagte Severus, während er den Jungen leicht vor und zurück wiegte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dir jemand weh tut. Das ist doch nur Dumbledore. Er ist ein guter Mann. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Hallo, Draco.", lächelte Dumbledore das unsichere Kind an.

„Hallo.", lächelte Draco. „Möchtest Du spielen?"

„Das würde ich gerne tun." Der alte Zauberer setzte sich langsam auf den Boden.

„Aber in spiele mit Baby, wenn er zurückkommt.", warnte Draco.

„Ich verstehen.", lächelte Dumbledore. „Nun, was hat es damit auf sich?"

Und Draco war hin und weg und erzählte dem Mann alles über die Dinge aus der Spielzeigkiste. Währenddessen saß Severus mit dem nun ruhigen Harry auf dem Bett. Der Junge lutschte an seinem Daumen und wurde von Severus' Armen gestreichelt.

„Du musst mir erzählen, was Dich erschreckt, Harry, sonst kann ich Dir nicht helfen.", redete Severus ihm gut zu, doch Harry sagte nichts. „Wirst Du mit dem Kopf nickten, wenn ich richtig rate? Erschrecken Dich alle großen Menschen? Ist es, weil sie Fremde sind?"

Doch Harry antwortete in keinster Weise. Er bewegte sich nur, um sein Gesicht in Severus' Robe zu verstecken. Okay. Der Junge war nur vier Jahre alt. Vielleicht verstand er nicht, was ihn Angst machte. Das war durchaus möglich. Oder er konnte nicht erzählen, was ihm Angst machte. Severus wusste, dass er nicht stumm war, denn er konnte gut lachen und schreien. Er seufzte und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Harrys Haar.

„Möchtest Du mit Draco spielen?"

Der Junge schaute zu Severus' Gesicht hoch und nach einer Minute nickte er. Severus stand auf und brachte ihn hinüber. Der Junge verstärkte seinen Griff um Severus und versteckte sein Gesicht, als er Dumbledore sah. Severus setzte sich und hielt Harry auf seinem Schoß. Dumbledore gab vor, ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken, um Harry Zeit zu geben, sich an seine Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen, doch Draco blickte fragen zu Severus.

„Baby jetzt okay?"

„Sein Name ist Harry, Draco.", lächelte Severus. „In einer Minute wird es ihm gut gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass er Fremde mag."

Draco drehte sich mit ernstem Blick zu Dumbledore. „Daddy sagt, Baby mag keine Fremden. Solltest gehen."

„Draco." Severus platzierte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinem kleinen, angespannten Rücken. „Harry muss sich an einige Fremde gewöhnen, auch, wenn er sie nicht mag. Es ist nicht gut für ihn, Angst zu haben, deshalb werden wir ihn langsam an sie gewöhnen, okay? Dumbledore sollte für eine Weile bleiben."

„Kay.", sagte Draco mürrisch. Seine Augen waren auf das immer noch ängstlich zusammengekauerte Kind in Severus' Armen gerichtet. „Ist okay, Baby.", sagte er, offensichtlich bestrebt, Harrys Namen daraus zu machen. „Er geht später und dann sind nur Daddy und ich hier, kay?"

Überraschender Weise, antwortete Harry mit einem Nicken darauf, seinen Daumen immer noch in seinem Mund und seinen Kopf an Severus' Brust gelegt. Er sah bezaubernd und verletzlich aus. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, doch das brachte Harry dazu, sein Gesicht wieder in Severus' Robe zu verstecken. Dumbledore richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Draco und sie spielten. Severus machte hier und da Bemerkungen dazu.

Innerhalb von vierzig Minuten saß Harry mit dem Gesicht nach vorn auf Severus' Schoß und hatte seinen Daumen aus dem Mund genommen. Er lächelte und wollte Dinge berühren, die ihm Severus oder Draco hinhielten, doch wenn Dumbledore ihm Dinge reichte, ging der Daumen zurück in seinen Mund und er lehnte sich an Severus zurück. Dumbledore zog sich sofort zurück und Harry entspannte sich und nahm nach ein paar Minuten seinen Daumen wieder aus dem Mund.

Severus hatte ein Buch offen auf seine Knie gelegt und zeigte auf die Wörter, als er sie vorlas. „Die Katze lief die Straße entlang mit ihren neuen Stiefeln. Sie mochte es, wie sie sich an ihren Pfoten anfühlten. Es machte es einfacher ihren Lieblingsball zu fangen."

Jedes mal, wenn er eines der Substantive sagte, leuchtet das Bild auf der Seite auf. Es war ein großartiges Mittel um jungen Kindern zu helfen, dass sie verstanden, dass K-A-T-Z-E Katze ausgesprochen wurde und das Tier repräsentierte, was auf der Seite dargestellt war. Draco und Harry mochten das, aber sie waren nicht mal halbfertig mit der Geschichte, als Draco laut gähnte. Severus schaute hinunter und sah, dass Harrys Augen ebenfalls halb geschlossen waren.

„Ich denke, es ist Schlafenszeit.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem glucksen und stand langsam auf. „Ich werde Dich sie dann mal ins Bett bringen lassen. Du sagst, Harry geht es gut, wenn er allein ist?"

„Ja.", nickte Severus und stand mit Harry im Arm da, seit sich der Junge wieder an ihm festgehalten hatte, als Dumbledore aufgestanden war.

„Gut. Ich werde draußen warten. Zaubere ein paar Gitter um das Bett, damit sie nicht raus fallen können, während sie schlafen."

Severus nickte, ging zu dem Bett und sprach dort einen entsprechenden Zauber. Er legte Harry zuerst ab und der Junge kroch unter die Decke. Er bückte sich, um Draco hoch zu heben, doch der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Wir müssen aufs Töpfchen vorm schlafen."

„Oh." Severus hob Harry aus dem Bett und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Er wollte nicht, dass der Junge zu unselbstständig wurde, wenn er die ganze Zeit gehalten wurde. Harry störte es nicht und er rannte hinter Draco zum Badezimmer. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und folgte ihnen. Er hob die Jungen nacheinander auf die Toilette. Severus half ihnen die Hände zu waschen und jagte sie dann wieder in das Zimmer. Die Jungen kuschelten sich, glücklich lächelnd, zusammen. Severus lächelte ihnen zu und strich mit seinen Händen für eine Minute durch ihre Haare.

„Gute Nacht, Jungs. Schlaft schön."

„Gute Nacht, Daddy.", zwitscherte Draco und kniff dann seine Augen fest zu um vorzugeben, dass er schlief. Severus öffnete seinen Mund, um Draco noch einmal zu sagen, dass er nicht sein Vater war, doch er wurde unterbrochen, als Harry sprach.

„Nacht, Daddy.", sagte der Junge schüchtern.

Und es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er etwas auf diese vorsichtige Zuneigung erwidern konnte. Erstens, weil er den Jungen ermuntern wollte zu reden. Und Zweitens, war es sicher, dass sich der Junge an etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern konnte, wenn auch nicht in Einzelheiten und Severus hatte Angst, wie eine Zurückweisung des einzigen Erwachsenen, den Harry akzeptiert hatte, der kleinen Seele schaden könnte. So sagte er nichts und legte die Decke um die Kleinen Körper. Der dämmte das Licht mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, sprach einen Zauber, der den obersten Knopf seines Robe zum Vibrieren bringen würde, wenn die Jungen aufwachten und verließ den Raum, um mir Dumbledore zu sprechen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

oooooooooo

hi ihr lieben,

danke an alle, die ein review hinterlassen haben... ganz dolle knuddel

weiter geht's

lg nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 6_

Hermine, Ginny und Neville trafen sich auf dem Flur, der zum Krankenflügel führte. Hermine und Neville hatten sich aus der Studierhalle geschlichen, die anstelle des Zaubertranunterrichtes besucht werden musste, da Professor Snape immer noch Grippe hatte und Ginny hatte so getan, als wäre sie krank. Sie hatten Ron nicht in ihren Plan eingeweiht. Er schmollte immer noch.

Doch Hermine wusste, dass das, was Ginny gestern zum Frühstück gesagt hatte nicht stimmte. Ron dachte nicht, dass Harry alles nur vortäuschte, aber sein Inneres stemmte sich dagegen, dass sein Freund solchen Schwierigkeiten hatte und er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Diesen Gefühlen ergeben, war er nutzlos, wenn es da eine Chance geben würde Harry zu helfen und erst recht nutzlos, während sie versuchten eine Chance zu bekommen, Harry zu helfen, obwohl Dumbledore es untersagt hatte.

„Bist Du Dir dabei sicher?", fragte Neville leise. Seine Stimme war fest. Er war nicht nervös oder am Austicken, wollte sich aber sicher sein, dass sie zu ihrer Entscheidung standen.

„Ich respektiere Dumbledore,", antwortete Hermin grimmig, „aber Ich denke nicht, dass er Erntscheidungen darüber treffen kann, was das Beste für Harry ist. Er hat sich gewaltig geirrt und das hat zu Harrys jetzigen Zustand geführt. Du hast ihn in seinem Büro gesehen. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment zerbrechen. Ich werde nicht auf seinen Rat hören, Harry nicht zu besuchen. Auf diese Weise wird es ihm nicht besser gehen."

„Ich stimme Dir zu.", nickte Ginny. „Dumbledore hat zu viele andere Dinge, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern, um jedes Puzzleteil zu sehen, das Harry dorthin gebracht hat, wo er jetzt ist. Und ohne den genauen Grund zu kennen, kann er ihm wahrlich nicht helfen."

„Aber Snape ist doch mit Harrys Angelegenheit betraut, nicht Dumbledore.", brachte Neville hervor.

„Dumbledore hält viel von Snape.", sagte Hermine missmutig. „Ich kann bis jetzt noch nicht sehen, dass er fähig ist, zu wissen, was das Beste für Harry ist."

„Und er ist ein Spion und ein Lehrer einem Lehrer und er hat Dumbledore als seinen Mentor und Boss.", sagte Ginny müde. „Er hat mindestens genauso viel zu tun, wie Dumbledore. Harry braucht konstante Pflege."

„Dann lasst uns gehen.", sagte Neville und schritt zu der Tür. „Ich werde Madame Pomfrey ablenken und ihr zwei werden an ihr vorbeischlüpfen und Harry besuchen."

„Danke, Neville.", küsste Ginny ihn auf die Wange.

Der Junge lächelte zurück und wollte die Türen aufstoßen. Auf halben Weg trafen seine Hände auf irgendetwas. Es gab ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen und ein Tarnumhang rutschte von Pansy Parkinson. Ihre braunen Augen wurden größer und sie brachte sie mit aufgeregten Gesten zum Schweigen. Hermine schloss sofort ihren Mund. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was los war, aber Pansy schien ernsthaft zu wollen, dass sie ruhig waren.

„Was machst Du hier?", fragte Ginny flüsternd mit gedämpfter Stimme. Ihre Stimme schaffte es kaum die paar Zentimeter bis zu Pansys Ohr.

Statt zu antworten, richtete Pansy ihren Zauberstab auf sie. Die Gryffindors versteiften sich, aber Pansys Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie still halten. Die blonde Slytherin sah nicht wie sie selbst aus. Genau genommen, hätten sie sie nicht einmal als ihre Mitschülerinnen erkannt, da Pansys Gesicht in diesem Moment offen und verletzlich aussah, ganz ohne Maske. Der Zauberstab berührte jeden von ihnen und sofort konnten sie Stimmen in ihren Köpfen hören. Pansy deutete vielsagend auf die Tür der Krankenstation. Hermine nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Sie hörten die Unterhaltung von drinnen.

„… hat mich Daddy genannt. Er kann sich also nicht mehr an alles erinnern.", sagte Snapes Stimme müde. „Aber er weiß, dass wir nicht in Malfoy-Manor sind und erwähnte seine Mutter. Er sagte, sie wäre zu Hause und es klang mehr nach einer Vermutung, als nach etwas anderem."

„Also sind ihre Erinnerungen nicht ganz klar.", sagte Madame Pomfrey nachdenklich. „Aber beide Gedächtnisse haben sich drastisch verändert. Wir müssen mit einem Trauma rechnen. Vielleicht werden ihre Erinnerungen klarer, wenn sie sich an den fehlgegangenen Zauber angepasst haben."

„Oder sie können sich nur an das Wesentliche erinnern und können von vorn anfangen.", sagte Dumbledore hoffnungsvoll.

„Du solltest Dir da keine großen Hoffnungen machen.", schnappte Snape gereizt. „Zumindest nicht in Dracos Fall. Mein Patensohn hat diesen Sommer hart daran gearbeitet, von vorn anzufangen. Die ganze Arbeit um erwachsen zu werden und eine verantwortungsvolle und respektvolle Person zu werden, sollte nicht so leicht weggeworfen werden."

„Aber wenn es das gelöscht hat, was Harry erdulden musste,", sagte Dumbledore sanft, „ist es das sicherlich wert."

„In gewisser Weise ist es wie Mord.", sagte Madame Pomfrey leise. „Wer sie einmal waren könnte für immer weg sein. Sie werden nie mehr der Harry und der Draco sein, wie sie jeder gekannt hat. Sie werden andere Menschen sein."

„Nein. Sie sind immer noch sie selbst.", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Ihre Seelen sind dieselben. Das was sie ausmacht ist immer da gewesen und wird immer da sein. Es ist nur die äußere Schale, die sich verändert hat. Ihre Persönlichkeiten sind ungeformt, bereit wieder von ihrer Umgebung geformt zu werden und dazu, zu entscheiden, wie sie damit umgehen werden."

„Sie haben ganz sicher nicht entschieden, ihre Gedächtnisse bis zum Alter von vier Jahren auszulöschen.", sagte Severus.

„Es ist das Beste. Alles geschieht aus einem Grund. Speziell in Harrys Fall."

„Diese Diskussion führt doch zu nichts.", fuhr Madame Pomfrey dazwischen. „Sie könnten sich auf einmal an alles erinnern oder es könnte mit der Zeit zurückkommen."

„Du hast gesagt, der Zauber ist nicht umkehrbar. Alle Spuren des Zaubers sind komplett verschwunden und das bedeutet, wir können nichts tun, um es rückgängig zu machen oder es zu korrigieren.". Severus Stimme klang jetzt viel näher und die vier Jugendlichen verspannten sich, doch keiner machte eine Bewegung.

„So etwas wie das ist noch niemals passiert und wenn doch, hat niemand die Ergebnisse aufgeschrieben.", schnappte Madame Pomfrey zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dauerhaft ist oder ob ihre Gedächtnisse genauso langsam wiederkommen, wie es bei Kindern nun mal normal ist. Sie könnten aber auch einfach aufwachen und der Zauber ist weg und sie sind wieder ihre sechzehnjährigen Selbst."

„Ich werde nach meinen Schülern sehen.", sagte Snape und seine Stimme kam mit jedem Wort näher.

„Vergiss nicht so zu tun, als wärst Du krank.", rief Dumbledore und es lag keine Spur Fröhlichkeit darin.

„Albus, ich kann mich nicht länger vor meinen Aufgaben drücken.", knurrte Snape.

„Du musst es tun.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Zumindest solange, bis wir einen zweiten Erwachsenen gefunden haben, der auf Harry aufpassen kann, ohne ihn zu erschrecken. Er kann mit dieser Angst nicht so lange umgehen ohne verschreckt zu werden. Das weiß ich und das weißt sicherlich auch Du."

Snape schnaubte. Pansy schnappte sich die Gryffindors, drängte sie zur Seite und schaffte es irgendwie den Tarnumhang über sie alle zu werfen, bevor die Tür aufstoßen wurde und mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand schlug. Professor Snape rauschte mit bauschendem Umhang den Korridor entlang. Doch bevor er um die Ecke gehen konnte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte. Er ließ seine Schultern fallen und seine Körpersprache veränderte sich zu starr und schwach. Der Mann war wirklich gut, in dem was er tat.

Die Jugendlichen schauten einander an und ohne, dass sie ein Wort sagen mussten, jagten sie den Flur hinunter. Sie rannten geradewegs in die Bibliothek. Madame Pince schaute sie abweisend an, aber sie waren langsamer und ruhiger geworden, bevor sie eingetreten waren, so dass sie keinen Grund hatte, sie hinauszuschmeißen oder anzumeckern. Sie nahmen an einem Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke platz und Hermine öffnete eines ihrer Schulbücher, um ihnen eine Ausrede zu geben, warum sie hier waren, sollte irgendjemand sie sehen, während er an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Was denkt ihr?", hauchte Ginny mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Was haben sie gesagt, bevor wir dort waren.", fragte Hermine die Blonde.

„Nichts außer ein bisschen Smalltalk. Ich war vielleicht drei Minuten da, bevor ihr aufgetaucht seid."

„Du hast versucht etwas herauszufinden.", sagte Neville anklagend.

„Verdammt richtig!", schnarrte Pansy. „Ich wollte wissen, was ihr mit Potter habt, damit ich herausfinden kann, was mit Draco los ist. Es klingt so, als ob sein Gedächtnis verdreht wurde als sie in Potters Kopf rumschnüffeln wollten. Was geht hier vor? Und warum wurde Draco da mit rein gezogen?"

„Das können wir Dir nicht sagen.", sagte Hermine ernst. „Nichts über Harry und nichts über Malfoy."

Pansy stand abrupt auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Brünette.

„Wir würden Dir alles gesagt, was wir über Malfoy wissen.", sagte Ginny leise. „Aber wir wissen nichts. Um ehrlich zu sein. Wir wissen nicht einmal, wie er bei Harrys Behandlung helfen könnte."

„Oder, wie Snape das tun könnte.", piepste Neville. Er wusste, dass, wenn dieses Slytherin-Mädchen ein Todesser war und sie herausfinden würde, dass er Harry half, der Professor tot wäre. Niemand hatte gedacht, dass Neville mit so festem Gesicht lügen konnte. Es war der beste Schutz, den er seinem Lehrer anbieten konnte. So sehr er auch Snape fürchtete, er wusste, dass er ein Ass im Ärmel für ihren Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord war. „Wir wussten nur, dass Harry in Madame Pomfreys Obhut war, überwacht von Dumbledore."

„Madame Pomfrey hält uns seit Sonntag von Harry fern.", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Wir haben nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie einen Zauber geplant hat."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Du verstehen kannst, dass wir Dir nichts über Harry erzählen können.", sagte Hermine ruhig, nicht einmal zurückweichend unter dem Blick der Slytherin und deren immer noch auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab.

„Ich verstehe.", antwortete Pansy. „Ich verstehe, dass mein bester Freund verletzt wurde und ich will wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, damit ich entscheiden kann, ob ich irgendetwas tun kann. Ich verstehe, dass ich von den Erwachsenen keine Informationen erwarten kann. Deshalb werdet ihr mir alles über den Goldjungen erzählen, denn Potter hat wieder einmal jemand Unschuldigen in Schwierigkeiten und möglicherweise den Tod gebracht. Das ist, was ich versehe."

„Ich kann es Dir nachempfinden.", sagte Hermine, als sie aufstand und beide Hände auf den Tisch legte. „Aber die Antwort ist nein. Wir werden Dir nicht mehr erzählen. Du bist eine Bedrohung für unseren Freund. Wir werden Deine Position nicht stärken, damit Du sie gegen ihn benutzen kannst. Und, das ist jetzt kein Angriff, aber du kannst uns nicht zwingen, mit Dir zusammen zu arbeiten. Wenn Du jetzt einen Fluch sprichst, wird einer von uns drein Dich verfluchen. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass Du von den Lehrern erwischt werden könntest und damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Direktors erregst."

Pansy ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. Ihre Augen waren groß vor Überraschung und widerwilliger Bewunderung. „Wie Slytherin von Dir."

„Wie Gryffindor von Dir.", entgegnete Ginny mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Wirfst mit wilden Bedrohungen um Dich, gibst Informationen preis, ohne Dir vorher etwas von gleichem Wert zu sichern, ganz unbekümmert und ungeduldig."

„Halts Maul!", schnarrte Pansy mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass, wenn es darauf ankommt, die Häuser Hogwarts' nichts bedeuten.", sagte die Rothaarige freundlich. „Wir sind alle nur Menschen. Wir sind nicht nur der Abklatsch der Hogwartsgründer."

Pansy drehte sich ohne ein Wort herum und verließ die Bibliothek. Der drei Gryffindors entspannten sich. Die Anspannung wurde durch Sorge ersetzt. Ginny nahm eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen und begann damit zu spielen. Hermine durchblätterte , nicht einmal hinsehend, abwesend die Seiten ihres Buches. Und Neville begann an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Ich beginne zu denken, dass Harry Recht hatte. Dieses Hausding bedeutet mehr Ärger, als dass es Nutzen bringt.", murmelte Hermine gedankenverloren. „Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Slytherin-Seiten benutzen, nicht nur, weil wir immer noch zu Harry kommen müssen, sondern, weil wir auch herausfinden müssen, welchen Zauberspruch sie benutzt haben, was schief gelaufen ist und was sie damit an erster Stelle erreichen wollten."

„Warum um alles in der Welt sollten sie Malfoy zu Harry bringen und uns nicht zu ihm lassen?", fragte Ginny ärgerlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten es schnell herausfinden.", erklärte Hermine ihnen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Zeit eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Nicht nur, um Harry zu helfen, sondern um schneller zu sein, als die Slytherins. Für Pansy hat sich die ganze Sache noch nicht erledigt und sie wird nur alle aufmerksam machen, wenn sie herumschnüffelt."

Die drei steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und begann einen Plan zu entwerfen, während Pansy in die Kerker rauschte, um dasselbe mit Vince und Greg zu tun.

oooooooooo

Draco wachte auf und streckte sich. Er fühlte sich viel besser. Und er war hungrig und durstig. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah zwei smaragdgrüne Augen, die in seine starrten. Er lächelte und küsste das Baby. Das Baby lächelte und vergrub sich in den Decken.

„Möchtest Du spielen, bis Daddy kommt?", fragte er und setzte sich auf. Das Baby nickte langsam mit seinem Kopf. „Keine Sorge. Ich hole Spielzeuge. Möchtest Du Zug?"

Der Junge nickte breit lächelnd und zeigte seinen Babyzähne. So ermutigt, stand Draco auf und griff nach dem Gitter. Er schaute nach unten. Es war ein weiter Weg und er wollte nicht fallen. Er umfasste das Gitter und kletterte auf seinem Bauch seitlich hinüber. Sein Körper fiel über die Kante riss hart an seinen Händen. Eine Hand ließ los und Draco gab ein ‚uffff' von sich.

„Ray!", schrie der süße Junge erschrocken.

„Ist okay, Baby.", versicherte ihm Draco mit fester Stimme. Er reichte nach oben und umfasste das Gitter erneut, um dann an ihm hinunter zu rutschen. Er erreichte das Ende des Gitters und ließ ohne zögern los. Er fiel nur ein paar Zentimeter, ehe er auf dem Boden aufkam. Prompt saß er auf seinem Hintern und schaute nach oben. Das Baby hatte sich über das Geländer gelehnt und schaute mit großen, besorgten Augen hinunter.

„Siehst Du? Ich okay.", lächelte Draco und drehte sich zu der Spielkiste. Er trottete hinüber und fand die Zugteile. Er konnte sie nicht alle mit einmal tragen und so schnappte er sich den Güterwagen und die Lok und lief zum Bett zurück. Das Baby nahm sie, als Draco sie ihm reichte und der Blonde lief zurück, um die mittleren Stücke zu holen. Das Baby nahm auch diese.

„Ähm… Denke nicht, ich kann hoch kommen.", sagte Draco nachdenklich. „Ich geh Daddy holen. Wart da, kay, Baby?"

„Okay, Ray.", sagte das Baby leise.

Draco fühlte sich als was besonderes, weil das Baby so viel mit ihm sprach und nicht mit jemand anders. Er blähte seine Brust, drehte sich zur Tür und sagte: „Du spielst mit Zug. Bin gleich wieder da."

Er ging zur Tür und drückte dagegen. Nichts geschah. Stirnrunzelnd, schrie der Junge die Tür an, sich zu öffnen. Aber sie bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und rief nach Dobby. Es gab ein lautes ‚plopp' und der Hauself erschien. Das Baby schrie und brach in Tränen aus. Draco hüpfte erschrocken und funkelte den Hauself an, der vor ihm stand und etwa zehn Zentimeter größer war als er.

„Böser Dobby!", warf er dem Hauselfen an den Kopf. „Du hast Baby erschreckt!"

„Draco, Sir?", quietschte der Hauself mit großen, verwirrten Augen. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu dem jammernden, erschrockenen Kind und seine Augen wurden, wenn möglich, noch größer. „Master Harry Potter, Sir! Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?"

„Geh weg!", schrie Draco. „Du erschreckst ihn!"

Aber der Elf hörte ihm nicht zu. Stattdessen rannte er zu dem Bett. Das Baby schrie noch lauter als der Elf näher kam, und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, rannte Draco zu ihm und griff den Elfen an. Dobby kämpfte für eine Sekunde unter dem ärgerlichen, schreienden Draco, bevor er seine Hand hob, um einen Zauber auszuführen. Und genau in diese Szene platzte Severus.

Severus war in den Kerkern gewesen, als sein Knopf vibriert hatte. Er beendete sein Gespräch und täuschte Übelkeit vor um dann in seine Räume zu gehen. Sein Haus war durcheinander. Beunruhigt durch seine und Dracos Abwesenheit. Er hatte ihnen versichert, das Draco aufgrund wichtiger Geschäfte zu Hause war, aber er wusste, dass diese Ausrede nicht länger funktionierte. Mit einem Seufzen flohte er zur Krankenstation. Er konnte Schreie hören und beeilte sich in das Zimmer der Jungen zu kommen.

Er war schockiert den Hauselfen mit Draco kämpfen zu sehen, der mysteriöser Weise aus dem Bett heraus war, verschwendete aber keine Zeit mit Fragen. Er rannte zu dem Bett und hob Harry hoch. Der Junge beruhigte sich und verkrallte sich schluchzend in Severus' Robe. Schaukelnd und dem Jungen über den Rücken streichend, richtete er seine Augen dann auf den Boden. Draco saß mit rotem Gesicht und ärgerlichen Augen da. Dobby stand mit vor Schock geöffneten Mund da.

„Was geht hier vor?", verlangte er zu wissen und versuchte dabei seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, um den Jungen in seinen Armen nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken. „Wie bist Du aus dem Bett gekommen, Draco?"

„Bin runter geklettert, um Baby Spielzeug zu bringen. Ich hab Hunger und wollte Dich holen, aber Tür ging nicht auf. Also hab ich Dobby gerufen, aber er hat Baby erschreckt und wollte nicht weg gehen.". Der Junge schrie den letzten Teil und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf den Elf.

„Was ist mit Master Harry Potter und Draco passiert, Professor Snape, Sir?". fragte Dobby und knetete ärgerlich seine Hände.

„Und ich dachte, Hauselfen könnten gut mit Kindern umgehen.", spottete Severus, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Dobby, sie sind von einem Zauber verwandelt worden, aber ich verbiete Dir darüber zu sprechen. Nicht mal zu den anderen Hauselfen. Wenn Du es doch tust, könntest Du damit Deinen geliebten Harry Potter töten. Hast Du verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir.", nickte er wild. „Dobby will soviel helfen, wie Dobby kann um Harry Potter zu helfen."

„Gut. Kannst Du etwas zu Essen für sie bringen? Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie essen können."

„Das kann ich tun, Sir.", quietschte Dobby entzückt und verschwand mit einem ‚plopp'.

Als er gegangen war, erstarb Harrys Weinen, doch er hielt sich immer noch an Severus' Robe fest und nuckelte an seinem Daumen. Severus seufzte und kniete sich hin, um Draco zu sich auf den anderen Arm zu rufen. Der Blonde rannte zu ihm und schlang ohne zu zögern seine Arme um seinen Nacken. Er stand auf, überrascht, wie leicht die beiden Jungen waren, und trug sie zu den beiden Hochstühlen. Er manövrierte Draco in den einen, versuchte es aber nicht bei Harry.

„Der Hauself wird gleich zurückkommen mit Eurem Mittagessen oder was auch immer das Essen ist.", erklärte Severus dem grünäugigen Jungen. „Ich werde dich festhalten und beschützen. Keine Angst."

„Tut mir Leid, Daddy.", sagte Draco sanft.

Severus schaute zu ihm und streichelte seinen Kopf. „Ist schon gut. Ich weiß, dass Du Harry nicht erschrecken wolltest. Aber versuche nicht mehr das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich habe Zauber, die mir verraten, wenn ihr aufwacht und ich bin gekommen, so schnell ich konnte."

„Okay, Daddy.", antwortete Draco ernst. „Werd nicht mehr versuchen Tür auf zu machen."

„Guter Junge."

Es gab ein ‚plopp' und Harry wimmerte und vergrub seinen Kopf in Severus' Schulter. Dobby stellte ein Essgeschirr auf jeden Hochstuhl. Darauf waren Makkaroni mit Käse, ein paar grüne Apfelstückchen und eine Handvoll Cheerios. Er hatte auch zwei Trinkbecherchen gebracht.

„Kann Dobby noch irgendetwas für sie tun, Sir?"

„Nein, das ist alles.", nickte Severus, hielt den Hauself aber auf, bevor er verschwinden konnte. „Komm nicht mehr in diesen Raum, bis ich Dich rufe. Wenn einer der Jungs Dich ruft, komm direkt zu mir."

„Dobby versteht, Sir.", sagte der Elf und verschwand mit einem ‚plopp'.

„Ist jetzt alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Severus. „Der Elf ist weg und kommt nicht zurück, wenn ich nicht da bin. Hast Du Hunger? Denkst Du, Du könntest etwas essen?"

Harry nickte, sich noch immer an Severus festhaltend. Er war offensichtlich noch nicht bereit, herunter gelassen zu werden. Severus seufzte und zauberte einen Stuhl vor Harrys Hochstuhl. Er setzte sich und nahm den Löffel und schaufelte etwas der Käsenudeln darauf. Harry saß auf seinem Schoß und hatte seine Hände immer noch in Severus' Robe verhakt. Severus brachte den Bissen zu Harrys Mund.

„Komm schon. Es ist wirklich gut." Der Junge öffnete seinen Mund und erlaubte, dass Severus ihn fütterte.

„Tut mir Leid, Baby.", sagte Draco leise. „Werde Dobby nicht mehr rufen. Ich verspreche das."

Harry nickte und aß den nächsten Bissen. Severus schaufelte ein Apfelstückchen auf den Löffel und ermahnte beide, diese gut zu kauen. Nach ein paar Minuten fühlte sich Harry gut genug sich in den Hochstuhl zu setzen und allein weiter zu essen. Severus wunderte sich darüber, wie viel Harry schielte. Vielleicht brauchte er, trotz seines jungen Alters, eine Brille. Er würde sich später darum kümmern. Jetzt musste er ein paar Fragen stellen.

„Draco, wieso hast Du nach Dobby gerufen?"

„Weiß nicht. Wusste das er hier war und nicht zu Hause. Denkst Du, Mami geht's gut, ohne ihn?"

„Ich bin mir sicher.", versicherte Severus. „Aber warum hast Du ihn gerufen und nicht mich oder Madame Pomfrey?"

„Du kommst nicht, wenn ich rufe.", kicherte Draco. „Nur Hauselfen machen das."

„Das ist wahr.", seufzte Severus. „An was erinnerst Du Dich über Dobby?"

„Er mein Hauself, aber jetzt ist er hier. Ist er immer noch mein Elf?"

„Nein. Er ist eine Schulelfe. Du bist in Hogwarts."

„Oh ja.", lächelte der Junge.

Severus zog ein paar Zaubererbilder aus seiner Tasche. Das erste war von Lucius. „Weißt Du, wer das ist?"

„Böser Mann!", sagte Draco sofort. „Böse!"

„Das ist Dein Vater.", sagte Severus vorsichtig.

„Nein!". Draco warf sein Essgeschirr von seinem Tablett und der kleine Rest seines Essens spritzte auf den Boden. Doch dann verwandelte sich Dracos wütendes Gesicht in ein ängstliches. „Du bist mein Daddy, richtig, Daddy?"

Severus öffnete seinen Mund, um es ihm zu erklären, doch sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln, dass Harrys grüne Augen ihn genau beobachteten. Plötzlich hatte er eine Eingebung. Wenn Draco sich an so viel erinnern konnte, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Harry wusste, dass er nicht sein ‚Daddy' war und er ihn nur so genannt hatte, weil Draco es getan hatte. Wenn er Draco widersprach, würde er auch Harry widersprechen und damit dem Vertrauen, dass das Kind in ihn gesetzt hatte. Ohne dieses vollkommene Vertrauen konnte Severus ihm nicht helfen.

„Natürlich, Draco.", sagte er fest. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als die zwei kleinen Jungs ihn hoffnungsvoll anstarrten, und ließen sein Herz damit gegen seine Rippen schlagen. „Ich bin immer noch Dein Daddy."

Draco lächelte glückselig und zappelte auf seinem Sitz herum. „Alles alle! Waschen?"

„Ja, lass uns Dich waschen. Dann wirst Du hier her zurückkommen und deinen Chaos beseitigen." Severus hob den Jungen hoch und der Blonde hielt dabei seinen Hände weg von Severus' Robe.

„Aber, Daddy!", jammerte Draco.

„Nein. Du hast das in einem Wutausbruch angerichtet. Du wirst es sauber machen.", sagte Severus streng.

„Ja, Daddy.", seufzte Draco und rannte zum Badezimmer. Severus folgte ihm.

Sie kamen zurück und Severus zauberte einen Lappen und Wasser herbei. Er stellte es neben dem Schmutz ab und zeigte darauf. Draco schmollte, begann aber damit zu versuchen, den Schmutz wegzuwischen. Harry streckte sich nach Severus. Der dunkelhaarige Mann nahm ihn sanft aus dem Stuhl und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Wie Draco, rannte er so schnell er konnte in das Badezimmer. Severus gluckste und ging dann, um den Jungen zu waschen. Sobald er fertig war, rannte Harry in das Zimmer zurück. Neugierig folgte Severus ihm. Er war überrascht, als sich das dunkelhaarige Kind neben Draco setzte und begann zu versuchen, ihm zu helfen.

„Danke, Baby, aber ich mache das.", erklärte Draco den kleineren Jungen.

„Helfen Ray.", sagte Harry mit sanfter aber bestimmter Stimme. Severus wusste, das kleine Kinder Probleme hatten, Dray-co zu sagen und er war nicht überrascht einen Spitznamen zu hören, aber er war über Harrys Hilfsbereitschaft überrascht. Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, war er es nicht wirklich. Das war immer noch Harry. Auch, wenn er so viel kleiner war.

Draco schaute ihn für eine Minute an, bevor er nickte. „Okay."

Severus lächelte mit Stolz geschwellter Brust. Er schimpfte nicht einmal mit ihnen, als ihr Saubermachen in Spielerei überging. Stattdessen scheuchte er Harry zu spielen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, war der Schmutz beseitigt und Lappen und Wasser verschwunden.

„Ich möchte noch ein bisschen mit Dir reden.", erklärte er dem neugierigen Blonden. „Erinnerst Du Dich an diese Menschen?"

Draco schaute sich die Bilder von Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, Hermine und Ron an. Dann tippte er auf die Bilder der Slytherins und sagte: „Die sehen nett aus."

„Kennst Du sie?", fragte Severus nach.

„Nein?", verzog Draco unsicher sein Gesicht.

„Es ist okay." Severus streichelte über seinen Kopf. „Du hast das gut gemacht. Erinnerst Du Dich, warum das ein böser Mann ist?"

„Böse", sagte Draco wieder, konnte ihm aber nicht mehr als das erzählen. Zuletzt zog Severus ein Bild von Narzissa hervor. Dracos lächelte breit und schrie: „Mami."

„Ja.", lachte Severus und das Kind drückte das Bild an seine Brust.

„Wann wird Mami kommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber Du wirst sie bald sehen.", erklärte Severus ihm. Das war keine schlechte Idee. Narzissa war wirklich gut zu dem Jungen, als er noch ein Kind war und es war ihr Einfluss, der ihn auf den richtigen Weg zurück gebracht hatte. Sie musste es ohnehin bald erfahren, damit sie sich um die Geschäfte der Malfoys kümmern konnte, solange Draco nicht dazu fähig war. Dumbledore hatte ihm zugesagt, ihm während des Tages zu helfen. Das einzige Problem war Harry. Aber wenn der Junge Severus akzeptiert hatte, weil Draco es gesagt hatte, würde er dasselbe vielleicht auch bei Narzissa tun.

„Warum zeigst Du das nicht Harry?", legte ihm Severus nah. „Sag ihm, wie sehr Du Deine Mami liebst, damit er keine Angst hat, wenn sie herkommt."

„Okay!" Draco rannte zu Harry und begann ihm aufgeregt von seiner Mami zu erzählen. Severus beobachtet ihn und bemerkte, dass Harry wieder schielte, bevor er auf das Foto sah. Er seufzte.

„Ich bin gleich zurück. Ihr zwei spielt schön.", sagte er ihnen und ging los, um Poppy zu sehen. Er musste nicht weit gehen. Sie arbeitete an ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie lächelte, als er den Raum betrat.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Gut. Wir hatten eine schwere Situation, als Draco Dobby gerufen hatte. Scheint so, als würde er sich erinnern, dass das sein Hauself war. Er wusste aber nicht, ob er es noch immer ist."

„Wow. Also erinnern sie sich an alles?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Die Details scheinen über Dracos Fähigkeiten zu gehen. Er scheint sich nur an Dinge zu erinnern, die starke Gefühle auslösen. Je weniger er über bestimmte Sache empfindet, desto verschwommener sind die Erinnerungen. Und auch seine Erinnerungen, die mit starken Gefühlen verbunden sind, sind nicht besonders präzise."

„Nun, sie sind erst vier Jahre alt.", sagte Poppy nachdenklich. „Ein Vierjähriger kann noch nicht mit solchen Feinheiten umgehen. Wenn sie älter werden, werden die Dinge langsam klarer."

„Aber nicht so klar, wie die neueren und frischeren Erinnerungen an ihr spielen und essen als Kinder."

„Ist das denn gut?", fragte Poppy.

„Es ist sogar sehr gut, wenn das passiert, von dem ich denke, dass es passiert."

„Das ist großartig!", lächelte sie. „Gibt es etwas, was ich tun kann?"

„Ja. Ich denke, dass Harry eine Brille braucht. Wie können wir das herausfinden?"

„Es gibt einen einfachen Spruch. Ich kann das ganz leicht tun."

„Gut. Lass mich Harry erst darauf vorbereiten. Fünf Minuten?"

Sie nickte und Severus ging zu den Jungen zurück. Sie lachten, als sie sich gegenseitig im Zimmer herumjagten. Severus ging zu ihnen und nahm Harry hoch. Der Junge lachte laut. Draco rannte in Severus' Beine.

„Ich auch!", schrie er lachend. Severus stellte Harry wieder runter und kitzelte Draco. Der Blonde lachte und drückte sich weg. „Spiel mit uns!"

„Später.", versprach Severus. Zuerst müssen Harrys Augen untersucht werden. Er kann nicht gut sehen und ich möchte das heilen."

„Oh." Draco drehte sich zu Harry.

„Madame Pomfrey kommt hier her um herauszufinden, was für eine Brille Du brauchst, Harry. Ich werde Dich die ganze Zeit festhalten. Denkst Du, Du kannst sie Deine Augen untersuchen lassen?"

Harry schaute zu ihm auf und steckte seinen Daumen in den Mund. Draco ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

„Ist okay, Baby. Sie wird Dir nicht wehtun. Macht Deine Augen besser, richtig, Daddy?"

„Genau.", versprach Severus und öffnete seine Arme. Harry lief ohne zu zögern zu ihm. „Komm, ich denke, wir sollten in Madame Pomfeys Büro gehen. Ich fürchte, Du wirst Dich hier unsicher fühlen, wenn die Leute hier ein und ausgehen und das möchten wir doch nicht. Du bist hier sicher mit Draco."

„Und mit Dir.", rief Draco hilfreich.

„Ja, und mit mir.", lächelte er. „Möchtest Du mitkommen, Draco? Du musst aber artig sein und darfst nicht weglaufen."

„Bin artig.", versprach Draco.

„Okay." Severus trug Harry zu der Tür und sie gingen hinaus. Harry verspannte sich, begann aber nicht zu weinen. Draco folgte Severus auf dem Fuße und hielt sich dabei mit einer Hand an dessen Robe fest. Madame Pomfrey sah sie und lächelte warm. Draco lächelte zurück und winkte ihr ein Hallo hinüber.

„Gut, lass uns mal sehen, was mit Deinen Augen los ist, Harry.", sagte Madame Pomfrey freundlich. Sie kam herüber und Harry drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Severus' Brust.

„Nein, Harry. Du musst zu ihr schauen, damit sie sehen kann, was für eine Brille Du brauchst. Ich werde nicht loslassen. Du musst mir vertrauen."

„Ich auch hier.", sagte Draco und Harry schaute zu dem Blonden hinunter. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, nickte er und richtete seinen grünen Augen zu Madame Pomfrey.

„Guter Junge", lobte sie ihn. „Ich werde jetzt meinen Zauberstab nehmen und einige Worte sagen. Du wirst nichts merken, okay?"

Harry war steif wie ein Brett, immer noch mit seinem Daumen im Mund, und lehnte sich so weit er konnte gegen Severus' Brust. Aber er nickte. Severus lobte ihn sanft und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Die Hexe schwang ihren Zauberstab und begann eine Formel aufzusagen. Harry starrte auf die Spitze und zitterte ein wenig. Severus hielt ihn ganz fest und Draco schaute dem allen aufmerksam zu. Nach drei Minuten war es vorbei, doch es schien viel länger gedauert zu haben. Als sie ihren Zauberstab sinken ließ, drehte sich Harry weg und begann zu weinen.

„Das hast Du gut gemacht, Harry.", sagte Severus tröstend.

„Hoch!", verlangte Draco und streckte seine Arme Severus entgegen.

Er kniete sich hin und hob Draco hoch. Der Blonde begann sofort über Harrys Rücken zu streicheln und sagte ihm, er würde jetzt etwas Süßes bekommen, weil er getan hatte, was die Hexe verlangt hatte. Madame Pomfrey sprang schnell auf und holte ein Stück Schokolade, doch der Junge nahm es nicht.

„Danke.", sagte Draco höflich und nahm die Schokolade für Harry entgegen. Madame Pomfrey lächelte und ging ein Stück zurück. Draco erhielt Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und gab dem Jungen die Schokolade. „Ist richtig lecker. Gut kauen, ist wirklich lecker. Hier, Baby. Iß."

Harry öffnete seinen Mund und der Daumen glitt aus seinem Mund. Draco kicherte und steckte die Schokolade hinein. Harry lächelte tränenüberströmt und kaute ein wenig. Draco lachte wieder und lehnte sich bequem gegen Severus' Schulter.

„Siehst Du? Ist lecker.", sagte Draco zufrieden und Harry nickte.

„Das habt ihr beide gut gemacht.", sagte Severus zu ihnen. „Warum gehen wir nicht zurück und spielen?"

„Ja.", klatschte Draco aufgeregt. Und Severus brachte sie beide in das Zimmer zurück.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

oooooooooo

Hi alle zusammen...

ich freue mich, verkünden zu können, dass es weiter geht... stolz bin

ich wünsche alle viel spaß und danke natürlich ganz besonder überschwenglich allen, die einen kleinen Kommi hinterlassen haben...

Liebe Grüße

Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 7_

Severus saß auf dem Bett und sah den beiden kleinen Jungs dabei zu, wie sie ihr Abendbrot aßen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er durch einen Nebel laufen oder zumindest, dass er davon träumen würde. Jeden Moment würde er aufwachen und das alles wäre niemals passiert. Er musste seine Runden machen, auf die Slytherins aufpassen, unfähige Schüler unterrichten und war in eine Situation verwickelt, bei der ihr jeder falsche Schritt das Leben kosten konnte.

Er musste hart sein. Sein Geist musste geschärft sein. Es gab keine Zeit zum entspannen oder für nur einen Augenblick seine Verantwortungen zu vergessen. Severus hatte sein ganzes Leben nie Phasen gehabt, in denen er wirklich glücklich war. Er wuchs in einem strengen Reinblüterhaushalt auf, mit der Angst etwas falsch zu machen und der Angst vor Bestrafung. Dann ging er nach Hogwarts und geriet dort in einen schmerzhaften Kinderkrieg. Er hatte kaum Hogwarts verlassen, als er auch schon den Rängen des Teufels beitrat. Die Dinge wurden noch schwerer, als er zu Dumbledore zurückkehrte und seine Rolle als Spion akzeptiert hatte.

So war es keine Überraschung, dass sich Angst in ihm ausbreitete. Für Stunden war er hier gewesen und hatte mit den beiden Hosenmätzen gespielt und das hatte ihn ausgelaugt. Es hatte ihn für ein paar Momente den Ärger draußen vergessen lassen, die Gefahr und den Schmerz. Und er hatte sich entspannt. Wäre jemand in den Raum gekommen, mit der Absicht jemanden zu töten (was ja nicht komplett unmöglich war, immerhin war der Junge-der-lebte hier), wäre er nicht einmal bereit gewesen. Er wäre gestorben. Doch zur gleichen Zeit hatte Severus niemals so viel Frieden gespürt, wie zu der Zeit, als er mit den beiden spielte.

„Alles alle, Daddy.", rief Draco triumphierend.

Severus riss sich selbst aus den Gedanken und richtete seine dunklen Augen auf den Blonden. „Fertig fürs Bett?"

„Erst Töpfchen und Bad.", nickte Draco.

„Bad?", sagte Severus stirnrunzelnd.

„Yep. Kein Bad letzte Nacht bedeutet Bad jetzt. Richtig, Daddy?"

Es machte Sinn und die Jungs mussten gewaschen werden. Harry beendete sein Essen und er hob seine Arme. Resignierend hob Severus die beiden aus den Hochstühlen und setzte sie zu Boden. Draco wartete, bis Harry neben ihn gestellt wurde, bevor sie ins Badezimmer stürmten. Severus folgte ihnen, mit einem unbewussten leichten Lächeln. Er betrat das Bad und fand die beiden Jungs, wie sie sich gegenseitig lachend halfen ihre Kleider auszuziehen.

Severus drehte das Wasser auf und tat den Stöpsel in die Wanne, ehe er die beiden auf die Toilette setzte. Dann saßen beide Jungen bis zu ihren Hüften in dem warmen Wasser. Harry spritzte mit einem lauten Lachen, doch Draco griff schnell nach seinen Händen und richtete seine Augen besorgt zu Severus. Der Mann wischte sein Gesicht langsam trocken.

„Viel Spritzen ist böse. Wasser bleibt in der Wanne, kay, Baby?"

„Tut mir Leid, Daddy.", sagte Harry sanft und machte nur einen kleinen Spritzer um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Ist schon gut.", versicherte ihm Severus. Er füllte einen Becher und kippte ihn über die Jungen. Sie kicherten.

„Oh!", sagte Draco strahlend. „Spielzeug vergessen!"

Er glitt aus der Wanne und rannte nackt und tropfend in den anderen Raum. Severus versuchte ihn noch zu greifen, hatte aber diese Aktion nicht erwartet und ihn verfehlt. Er seufzte und Harry kicherte, während er seinen Mund mit den Händen verdeckte. Severus funkelte ihn an, doch das brachte Harry nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Was so lustig?", fragte Draco, als er in das Bad zurückkam. Er hatte einen Ball in der einen Hand, zwei Zaubererfiguren in der anderen und einen großen Würfel mit verschieden geformten Löchern an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Du hast das ganze Wasser aus der Wanne gespritzt.", sagte Severus mit einem weiteren Funkeln. Harry grinste.

„Nein, hab ich nicht.", protestierte Draco und kletterte mit einem großen Spritzer wieder in die Wanne. „Oh, tut mir Leid, Daddy!"

„Draco.", knurrte Severus. „Du hast es über den ganzen Boden verteilt!"

„Oh.", schmollte der Blonde. „Tut mir Leid."

„Ist okay, Ray. Ich werde Dir sauber machen helfen."

„Danke.", sagte Draco höflich und gab dem kleineren Jungen eine der Figuren. „Spielen."

Als die Jungen spielten, wusch Severus sie vorsichtig mit einem weichen Schwamm und Seife. Er lachte über ihr Gekasper und die Jungs grinsten zurück. Als es Zeit war ihre Haare zu waschen, bat er sie mit dem Spielen aufzuhören, doch an dieser Option schien keiner der beiden interessiert zu sein. Also benetzte und wusch er ihre Haare vorsichtig. Noch vorsichtiger wusch er sie aus. Es war ein Wunder, dass keiner von ihnen etwas ins Auge bekommen hatte.

„Gut. Raus. Stellt euch auf den Vorleger und lasst mich euch trocken rubbeln.", ordnete Severus an.

„Aber, Daddy! Wir spielen!", protestierte Draco.

„Raus, jetzt, Draco.", sagte Severus wieder.

Harry stand auf, um zu tun, was ihm gesagt wurde, zögerte aber, als Draco ihn anfunkelte. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und machte damit das Wasser kalt. Die Jungs standen zitternd in Rekordzeit auf dem Vorleger. Draco beklagte sich die ganze Zeit. Severus zauberte ihre Sachen sauber und zog ihnen dann wieder ihre Shirts und ihre Unterwäsche an.

„Wenn Du nicht mit dem Gejammer aufhörst, werde ich Dich wieder zurück in die Wanne stecken.", versprach Severus dem Blonden.

Draco wurde ruhig, hatte aber seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und schob seine Unterlippe hervor, als sie zum Bett gingen. Er hob die Jungs in das Bett und deckte sie zu. Er stand auf, doch bevor er gehen konnte, hielt in Harrys sanfte Stimme auf.

„Können wir eine Geschichte hören?"

„Ja!", schrie Draco aufgeregt, die Wut vergessend. „Bitte, Daddy?"

„Oh, na gut.", seufzte Severus und setzte sich um ihnen eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Die Jungs waren binnen fünf Minuten eingeschlafen. Severus stand über ihnen und ließ seine Finger durch ihr weiches Babyhaar fahren. Was machten sie nur mit ihm? Er schüttelte den Kopf und sprach den Zauber, der seinen Knopf wieder vibrieren lassen würde, wenn sie aufwachten und verließ dann den Raum mit aufbauschender Robe.

oooooooooo

Während Severus den Raum verließ um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, beendeten die Schüler ihr Abendessen und verließen die Große Halle. Pansy, Vincent und Gregory waren unter den ersten, die gingen. Sie beeilten sich in die Kerker zu kommen, gingen aber nicht zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Stattdessen gingen sie in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer.

Es war dunkel, feucht und staubig, aber absolut perfekt für das, was sie vorhatten. Vince zauberte einen Schutz um den Raum, so dass niemand die Magie entdecken konnte, die sie ausführen wollten. Greg stellte ein großes silbernes mit Wasser gefülltes Becken ab und zog ein Dreieck drum herum. Pansy säuberte das Gebiet, wo sie arbeiten wollten. Und keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort.

Mehr-Personen Ritualmagie wurde nicht gelehrt, vor dem siebten Jahr, aber die meisten reinblütigen Kinder wussten ein wenig davon von zu Hause. Es war schwer und der kleinste Fehler konnte den Zauber ruinieren, aber der, den sie versuchen wollten, war einer der leichteren. Die drei Slytherins stellte sich je an einen Eckpunkt des Dreiecks und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf das Becken.

„Ich denke daran, wie er aussieht.", sagte Pansy leise.

„Ich werde daran denken, wie sich seine Magie anfühlt.", bot Vince an.

Greg nickte. „Dann bleibt seine Persönlichkeit für mich."

„Seid ihr fertig, Jungs?", fragte Pansy mit dunklen, bestimmten Augen.

Sie nickten und nahmen einen tiefen Atemzug. Als sie ausatmeten begannen sie mit einem Lateinischen Gesang. Licht trat langsam aus ihren Zauberstäben. Es schwankte und zuckte und schob sich langsam zu dem Wasserbecken. Und auch als die Minuten zu einer Stunde wurden und das Licht erst auf halben Weg zu seinem Ziel war, stoppte keiner der Teenager.

oooooooooo

Die Gryffindors warteten, bis sich die anderen hingelegt hatten, um zu schlafen, ehe sie unter Harrys Tarnumhang aus ihrem Turm schlichen. Ron hatten sie wieder zurück gelassen. Sie gingen leise in Richtung des Korridors, der zur Krankenstation führte. Neville wurde in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer auf der einen Seite zurückgelassen und Ginny in einem Wandschrank auf der anderen Seite. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine verhexte Münze. Wenn sie jemanden kommen sahen, würde sie darauf beißen und Hermines Münze würde warm werden und sie warnen, schnell zu verschwinden.

Allein öffnete Hermine die Tür zum Krankenflügel und schlüpfte hinein. Alle Betten waren leer und sie atmete erleichtert aus. Niemand hatte gesehen, wie sich die Tür, wie von alleine öffnete. Sie ging zu dem Büro von Madame Pomfrey. Die Krankenschwester war dort und schlief auf einer Couch neben ihrem Schreibtisch. Hermine hatte das erwartet. Sie zog eine Phiole aus ihrer Tasche und legte die andere Hand über ihren Mund und ihre Nase. Sie öffnete sie und glitt aus dem Raum. Dampf erfüllte den Raum und verschwand schnell wieder. Sie hatte das schon früher gemacht und es würde die Hexe für mindestens vier Stunden tief schlafen lassen.

Immer noch unter dem Umhang, tippte sie die Bücher an und die Tür schwang leise auf. Der Raum dahinter war dunkel, aber nicht stockdunkel. Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett brannte ein kleines Nachtlicht. Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief vorwärts. Sie erreichte die Seite des Bettes, legte eine Hand auf das Gitter und schaute hinunter. Ein erschrecktes Keuchen entfuhr ihr.

Harry war ein Kind. Und Draco Malfoy war es auch. Sie legte den Umhang ab und hängte ihn über den Stuhl bei dem Bett. Jetzt, wo sie Harry gesehen hatte, schaute sie sich um und bemerkte alles, was sich seit dem letzten Mal, seit sie hier gewesen war, verändert hatte. Jetzt waren hier zwei Hochstühle und eine Spielzeugkiste. Unglaublich. Sie lächelte tränenüberströmt und strich eine der dicken Haarsträhnen von Harrys Narbe. Baby Dracos Gesicht verzog sich und er drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von Harry. Silberne Augen öffneten sich und er starrte sie verschlafen an.

„Schhh. Es ist gut. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es Euch beiden gut geht. Schlaf weiter.", flüsterte Hermine leicht und richtete sich wieder auf. Draco gähnte und schaute sie misstrauisch an. Dann aber kuschelte er sich zurück an Harry und ließ seine schweren Augen wieder zufallen. Hermine wich ein paar Schritte zurück und der Junge schlief wieder ein. Sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hob und einen Diagnosezauber sprach. Sie zeichnete die Ergebnisse vorsichtig auf und griff sich dann wieder den Umhang, um das Zimmer leise zu verlassen und zu ihren Freunden zurückzukehren.

oooooooooo

Severus lief zu seinen Räumen. Er wollte sich umziehen und ein wenig schlafen. Er war überraschenderweise erschöpft von diesem Tag und dem kleinen Bisschen Energie, dass er bei dem Abendessen mit dem Direktor verbraucht hatte. Er erreichte sein Portrait gerade in dem Moment, als sein Knopf anfing zu vibrieren. Er seufzte. Vielleicht würden sie ja wieder einschlafen? Er wartete eine Minute und wollte gerade wieder umkehren, als der Knopf aufhörte zu vibrieren. Dankbar glitt er in seinen Raum.

oooooooooo

Die Slytherins brachen zusammen. Der Zauber war letztendlich fertig. Sie lächelten einander triumphierend an und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Letztendlich stand Pansy auf und ging zu dem leicht leuchtenden Becken. Das Wasser wirbelte darin herum, als würde ein Sturm toben. Sie berührte es mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„Zeige mir."

Das Wasser beruhigte sich und wurde zu einer glasigen Oberfläche. Ein Bild wurde langsam schärfer. Es war ein Raum, der von einem kleinen Nachtlicht erhellt wurde. Sie konnte auf der einen Seite zwei Hochstühle ausmachen und auf der anderen eine Spielzeugkiste. Aber im Zentrum des Raumes stand ein Bett mit Gittern. Sie schaute auf es und zoomte es heran. Es brauchte keine Sekunde um zu realisieren, dass zwei Kinder in dem Bett schliefen.

„Bei Merlin!", keuchte sie und schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund.

Greg und Vince drängten sich an ihre Schultern und schauten in das Wasser. Sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie da sahen. Das war unmöglich. Es gab keinen Zauberspruch, der einen Menschen (Zauberer oder nicht) dauerhaft in ein Kind zurückverwandeln konnte, und die Unterhaltung, die Pansy belauscht hatte, hatte besagt, dass Dracos zustand nicht umkehrbar war.

Gregs Hand klammerte sich schmerzhaft in ihren Unterarm. Sie versuchte ihren Arm zu befreien und öffnete ihren Mund, um ihn anzuschreien, als sie bemerkte, was ihn so erschrocken hatte. Zwei große, leuchtende Augen starrten sie vom Wasser her an. Es war Potter. Er zwinkerte einmal und das Wasser begann zu wogen und das Bild verschwand. Pansy schrie, als das Wasser explodierte und aus dem Becken schwabbte.

„Wie hat er gemerkt, dass wir ihn beobachten?", fragte Vince eingeschüchtert.

„Wen interessiert das?", schnappte Pansy als sie das Becken magisch untersuchte. „Der Zauber ist immer noch da. Wir müssen nur neues Wasser einfüllen."

„Was nun?", fragte Greg.

Sie seufzte. „Wir werden jetzt schlafen gehen. Dann werden wir ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen."

oooooooooo

Severus knurrte und schwang die Decke von sich. Er war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als sein Knopf wieder vibriert hatte. Die Kleinen taten das mit Absicht, dachte er ärgerlich. Er hatte sich gerade angezogen, als das Vibrieren wieder aufhörte. Grummeln stand er da und versuchte zu entscheiden ob er nach den Jungen sehen sollte oder ob er schlafen sollte. Er seufzte und begann sich wieder auszuziehen.

„Wenn sie noch mal aufwachen, gehe ich nachsehen.", versprach er sich selbst und fiel in sein Bett zurück.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte mit einem Gähnen auf. Draco rollte zu Seite und lächelte ihn verschlafen an. Freundliches Licht erfüllte den Raum. Es war so verhext, dass es so hell (oder so dunkel) war, wie es draußen war. Es war früh, aber sie hatte so lange geschlafen und waren jetzt bereit zu spielen. Draco rutschte das Gitter hinunter, so wie er es den Tag davor getan hatte und streckte sich dann nach Harry.

„Ray, ich weiß nicht.", sagte der Dunkelhaarige misstrauisch. „Könnte runter fallen."

„Ich fang Dich.", versprach Draco. „Komm schon. Lass uns spielen."

Harry schaute hinunter zu seinem Freund. Es war ein weiter Weg, aber er vertraute Draco und krabbelte langsam über das Geländer. Er hing an seinen Händen und schaute wieder hinunter. Er sah, wie Draco nach ihm reichte und gerade so seine Füße berührte. Er seufzte und ließ eine Hand los, um einen der Gitterstäbe anzufassen. Dasselbe tat er mit der anderen Hand. Er rutschte mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei hinunter, doch wie Draco versprochen hatte, fing er ihn auf. Oder besser gesagt, bremste er seinen Fall.

Draco knickte unter Harrys leichtem Gewicht ein und lag nun flach auf seinem Bauch und Harry saß auf seinem Rücken. Er keuchte, oder versuchte es zumindest und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht atmen konnte. Harry krabbelte schnell von seinem Freund und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Seine grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Angst.

„Tut mir Leid, Ray! Du okay? Ray! RAY!"

Nach Luft schnappend, streichelte Draco Harrys Arm. „Ich bin okay, Baby."

Harry schniefte vor Erleichterung und umarmte den Blonden ganz fest. Draco kicherte und streichelte dessen Haar. Binnen kürzester Zeit, war das Unglück vergessen und sie rannten zu der Spielzeugkiste um zu spielen.

oooooooooo

Severus wurde aus seinem Schlaf gezogen, als die Jungen ihn wieder weckten. Er grummelte und stand auf. Ein Zauber enthüllte, dass es erst sechs Uhr morgens war. Er war sogar froh darüber, dass die Jungs ihn so früh aufgeweckt hatten. So hatte er genügend Zeit, sie frühstücken zu lassen und zum Spielen zurückzuschicken und dann hierher zurückzukommen und seine Slytherins vor dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu kontrollieren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry Narzissa akzeptierte, wenn sie hier ankam. Eine noch längere Abwesenheit seinerseits könnte verheerend sein.

oooooooooo

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr mir nicht erzählt habt, was ihr vorhattet.", schrie Ron. Sein Gesicht war blutrot vor Ärger und Scham, obwohl er das letzte niemals zugeben würde.

„Du hast Dich wie ein Kind verhalten!", erwiderte Hermine. „Wir konnten es Dir nicht erzählen."

Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Rest der Gryffindors war in der Großen Halle zum Frühstücken, aber das hier war wichtiger als ein Essen. Neville und Ginny waren über die Ergebnisse von Hermines Zauber gebeugt. Ron und Hermine standen hinter ihnen und stritten.

„Hör Dir mal selbst zu!" Ginny stand auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Du schnauzt hier rum und tobst, anstatt Dich auf Harrys medizinische Ergebnisse zu konzentrieren. Du warst viel zu labil, um uns zu helfen. Wegen Dir hätte man und erwischen können!"

Ron ballte seine Fäuste zusammen. Wie konnten sie es wagen? Er wäre sehrwohl ruhig geblieben. Wegen ihm wären sie bestimmt nicht erwischt worden und er musste genauso dringen wie sie wissen, was mit Harry los war. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei, warf er einen Stuhl um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Hermine seufzte müde und Ginny nahm sie in den Arm.

„Er wird sich wieder beruhigen.", versprach sie.

„Das hoffe ich." Hermine richtete sich wieder zu den medizinischen Ergebnissen. „Also, was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

oooooooooo

Pansy, Vince und Greg saßen an dem Slytherintisch und beobachteten ihren Hauslehrer aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Der Mann sah immer noch so aus, als würde er vorgeben krank zu sein und hätten sie nicht gewusst, dass er nur schauspielerte hätten sie wirklich geglaubt er würde sich noch von einer Zauberer-Grippe erholen.

„Die Gryffindors fehlen.", murmelte Vince.

Pansys Augen verließen den Lehrertisch und richteten sich zu den Gryffindors. Vince hatte Recht. Potters Freunde fehlten. Pansy kämpfte den finsteren Blick aus ihrem Gesicht. Es war beschämend, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Speziell in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber es war schwer. Sie wusste, dass die Gryffindors etwas wussten. Oder vielleicht hatten sie einen Weg gefunden zu den Jungs zu kommen. Und es machte sie verrückt, dass sie vielleicht mehr wussten als sie. Genau in diesem Moment stürmte Weasley in die Halle und setzte sich zu seinen Hauskameraden. Sie fragten ihn, was los sei, doch der Rothaarige ließ sie alle abblitzen.

„Hmmm.", sagte Pansy nachdenklich und drehte sich zu ihren Freunden. „Ich denke, dass das genau das ist, was wir brauchen."

oooooooooo

Severus war auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Die Schüler waren alle in ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde und Dumbledore hatte einen Brief an Narzissa geschickt, dass ihre Anwesenheit hier erforderlich wäre. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten. Poppy erwartete ihn schon und lächelte ihm zu, als er durch die Tür trat. Er nickte ihr zu.

„Ich habe Harrys Brille." Sie zeigte ihm eine schwarzumrandete Brille. Sie war klein und hübsch mit einem Band, das man um den Kopf legte, damit sie auf der Nase blieb. „Richte einfach das Band so, dass es nicht zu fest sitzt."

„Danke, Poppy."

„Jederzeit, Severus." Sie lächelte ihn immer noch strahlend an und er wunderte sich, was für einen Trank sie wohl in ihrem Tee getan hatte. „Denkst Du, die Jungs werden wieder all ihre Impfungen benötigen? Sie haben das richtige Alter dafür."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Gibt es einen Test, den Du durchführen kannst?"

„Ja, aber dafür bräuchte ich eine Blutprobe.", erklärte sie.

„Wenn sie sich zum Mittagsschlaf hinlegen, werde ich sie so verzaubern, dass sie nicht aufwachen. Dann kannst Du welches entnehmen."

Sie nickte und Severus ging in Harrys und Dracos Zimmer. Er rief Harry zu sich, doch der Junge schaute erst zu Draco, ehe er mit dem Spielen aufhörte und zu ihm hinüber rannte. Draco kam ebenfalls hinüber, immer noch einen Umhang hinter sich herziehend, den er in der Hand hatte. Er hatte schon früher damit gespielt, obwohl Severus nicht wusste, was er da spielte. Er wusste nur, dass es Harry zum lachen brachte.

Harry stand vertrauensvoll vor ihm. Sein schwarzes Haar war zerzaust und unordentlich. Severus machte sie eine gedankliche Notiz, es bald zu kämmen. Er setzte die Brille vorsichtig auf die Nase des Hosematzes und legte das Band um seinen Kopf. Sein dichtes Haar verbarg bald die Tatsache, dass es da war. Harry schaute jetzt mit größeren Augen hinter seiner Brille hervor und lächelte süß, als er Severus umarmte.

„Danke, Daddy. Kopf tut jetzt nicht mehr weh."

„Du hattest Kopfschmerzen?" Severus schaute das Kind ernst an. „Du musst mir erzählen, wenn Dir etwas weh tut, egal wie klein der Schmerz ist. Es ist mein Job zu versuchen das zu heilen."

„Ist es das?", starrte Harry ihn ungläubig an.

„Ja, das ist es.", nickte Severus. „Jetzt versprich mir, dass Du es mir ab jetzt erzählst. Egal was es ist."

„Egal was es ist.", wiederholte Harry folgsam.

„Ich auch.", fügte Draco hinzu und nahm Harry bei der Hand. „Ich werde es auch erzählen."

„Danke, Draco. Danke, Harry. Ich vertraue Euch beiden. Jetzt setzt Euch wieder hin und spielt dieses Zählspiel. Ihr beide werden darin richtig gut."

oooooooooo

Ron verließ frühzeitig die Große Halle. Er konnte hier nicht mit seinen Hauskameraden sitzen und ignorieren, was vor sich ging. Und Herm und die anderen waren nicht hinunter gekommen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Er konnte nicht einfach zu ihnen hoch gehen und sie anlächeln und sie somit ihn ihrer Einschätzung seines Charakters bestätigen. Und er konnte einfach nichts für Harry tun. Vielleicht könnte er ja selbst etwas herausfinden, ohne ihre Hilfe. Egal, ob Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hatte, sie sollten sich ein bisschen zurückhalten.

„Weasley. Kann ich mal für eine Sekunde mit Dir reden?"

Er drehte sich um und seine blauen Augen verengten sich, aber er empfand nicht die Welle des Hasses, die er sonst mit all den Slytherins in Zusammenhang brachte. Das musste sein, weil der der dumme Trampel einfache nicht intelligent genug war um richtig böse zu sein, auch wenn er ein Slytherin war. Deshalb lief Ron nicht davon. Er wartete lediglich, bereit seinen Gerechten Ärger aufgrund irgendeines Anlasses freien Lauf zu lassen.

Crabbe stellte sich mit seinen fleischigen Füßen vor ihn und zog seinen quadratischen Schultern so zusammen, das sein muskulöser Hals praktisch verschwand. „Draco ist verschwunden. Ich habe gehört, wie Pansy gesagt hat, dass er irgendwo verletzt mit Potter zusammen ist."

„So?" Rons Augen verengten sich noch mehr, doch seine Fäuste waren immer noch geöffnet. Ein gutes Zeichen für den Slytherin.

„Ich weiß, dass Du uns nicht leiden kannst. Slytherins meine ich. Das ist okay.", sagte Crabbe langsam mit seinen kuhgroßen Augen, die überraschender Weise freundlich blickten. „Aber Draco ist mein bester Freund, neben Greg. Ich möchte wirklich helfen, wenn ich es kann."

„Was geht mich das an?" Ron trat näher. Er war einer der größten Jungen in Gryffindor mit seinen 1,83m, doch Crabbe überragte ihn um sechs Zentimeter und Goyle um drei Zentimeter. Aber ihre Größe und ihre Muskeln waren für Ron nicht erschreckend, denn er wusste, dass er sie mit seinen Blicken niederkämpfen konnte.

„Ich brauche Hilfe, um Dinge herauszufinden.", murmelte Crabbe und scharrte mit seinen Füßen. „Greg weiß auch nichts darüber und da habe ich gedacht, ich frage Dich, da Potter je in denselben Schwierigkeiten steckt, was auch immer die sind."

„Du möchtest, dass ich etwas über Malfoy herausfinde und Dir dann helfe ihm zu helfen?", fragte Ron ungläubig."

„Ich dachte, Du könntest etwas über Potter herausfinden und das würde mir etwas über Draco sagen.", antwortete Crabbe, als ob er sich unsicher darüber war, ob das das war, was Ron gesagt hatte, oder etwas anderes. „Dann würden wir wissen, wie wir helfen könnten und Greg und ich würden Draco helfen. Und du hilfst Potter."

„Was lässt Dich glauben, dass Du irgendeine Hilfe sein könntest?", sagte Ron verletzend. „Ich würde die ganze Arbeit machen."

„Nein.", schüttelte Crabbe seinen Kopf. „Wir können helfen. Wir sind langsam aber wenn wir wissen, was zu tun ist, tun wir es. Wirklich."

Ron schaute ihn an. Harry hatte am Ende des letzten Schuljahres nach Sirius' Tod gesagt, dass das ganze Haussystem dumm wäre und die Schule nur unnötig entzweien würde. Und Crabbe ließ ihn glauben, dass er Recht hatte. Der Junge war ernsthaft besorgt über seinen besten Freund und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er brauchte Anleitung und war schlau genug, das zu wissen.

„Warum bittest Du nicht einen anderen Slytherin Dir zu helfen?", fragte er.

„Seit sein Vater in Azkaban sitzt, ist er nicht mehr so beliebt. Niemand möchte sich einmischen. Sie denken, dass etwas von seinen Fehlern auf sie abfärben könnte oder so was. Deshalb möchten sie mir nicht helfen." Crabbe zeigte ihm seine Hände in einer hilflosen Geste.

Rons feste blaue Augen wurden ein wenig sanfter. Er wusste genau wie Crabbe sich fühlte. Zu sehen, dass Dein Freund verletzt war und nicht zu wissen, was man dagegen tun konnte und seine eigenen Freunde zu haben, die einem das Messer in den Rücken stachen. So reichte Ron mit seiner Hand hinüber und schüttelte die fleischigen Hände. „Gut. Wir haben eine Abmachung." Crabbe lächelte breit und Ron lächelte zurück. Wer brauchte schon Hermine?

oooooooooo

„Misses Malfoy, bitte setzen Sie sich.", sagte Dumbledore gutmütig und deutet mit seiner Hand auf den luxuriösen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Narzisse lief zögerlich nach vorn und setzte sich. Ihr Gesicht war blass und aufmerksam. Ihr goldenes Haar war in einem eleganten Knoten zusammengebunden. Ihr Kleid war aus blauer Seide und fiel bis zum Boden. Sie war elegant und liebenswert. Sie faltete ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß und nickte zu dem alten Mann zurück.

„Guten Tag, Direktor. Ich freue mich, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben in ihre berühmte Schule. Ist mit meinem Sohn alles in Ordnung?"

„Ah, das, meine Liebe, ist der Grund, weshalb ich Sie her gebeten habe." Er machte eine Pause und Narzissa wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. Ihre grauen Augen sahen ihn an, wie ein Adler seine Beute anstarrte. „Ein Zauber ist schief gegangen und er und sein Partner wurden davon in einer Weise betroffen, die wir immer noch untersuchen. Ich, Madam Pomfrey und Professor Snape haben die letzten Tage unermüdlich daran gearbeitet, den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, aber wir haben bisher noch nichts gefunden. Ich habe es als klug empfunden, nicht länger zu warten, um Sie darüber zu informieren, damit Sie sich um die Geschäfte kümmern können, bis der junge Lord Malfoy wieder bereit ist, seine Familienpflichten zu übernehmen."

„Wie ist sein Zustand, Direktor? Und ich möchte ihn dessen ungeachtet sehen." Narzissa machte eine Geste, die zum Ausdruck brachte, dass ihre letzte Forderung eher ein Befehl war.

„Natürlich. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich Sie hergebeten habe.", lächelte Dumbledore. „Wissen Sie, in ihrer jetzigen Situation, in der die beiden Schüler sind, brauchen sie jemanden, der während des Tages auf sie aufpasst. Professor Snape kümmert sich um alles, bis sie geheilt sind, aber seine anderen Aufgaben verlangen eine Hilfe außerhalb der Nachtstunden."

„Und Sie denken, ich bin die beste Wahl dafür?", fragte Narzissa leise überrascht. „Wäre nicht jemand mit besserem medizinischen Wissen geeigneter?"

„Sehen Sie sich Ihren Sohn erst einmal an, bevor Sie entscheiden." Dumbledore stand von Platz auf und führte die Frau zur Tür.

oooooooooo

Die Jungen erwachten von ihrem Mittagsschlaf. Madame Pomfrey war gekommen und mit ihrem Blut wieder gegangen und führte nun einige Tests durch. Im Moment kämpfte Severus damit, die Jungen wieder sauber zu bekommen nach ihrem Mittagessen. Draco war besonders schwierig. Harry sah still zu, wie der Blonde mit Severus kämpfte. Seine Brille saß noch immer sicher auf seiner Nase.

Zuerst hatte Draco die gegrillten Hähnchensticks nicht gemocht, weil sie nach einem Hauch Zitrone schmeckten. Er wollte aber nichts anderes haben, was der Elf ihm stattdessen angeboten hatte. Er wollte Hühnchen, weil es das war, was auch Harry aß. Er wollte es nur ohne den Zitronengeschmack. Aber Dobby hatte erklärt, dass er neues Hühnchen kochen müsste und dass eine Weile dauern würde.

Harry hatte aufgehört sein Hühnchen zu essen, und hatte gesagt, er wolle etwas anderes essen, genauso wie Draco, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass er es nicht so meinte. Severus hatte mit seinem Fuß aufgestampft und hatte Harry befohlen das zu essen, was auf seinem Teller war und sich nicht einzumischen. Der kleine Junge hatte gehorcht, wenn auch nur zögerlich.

Draco hatte in seinem Anfall weiter mit dem Essen um sich geworfen und gesagt, er würde nichts essen, bis er nicht das bekam, was er wollte. Schlussendlich hatte Severus ihm gesagt, es solle das Hühnchen essen, oder eine Alternative auswählen. Anderenfalls würde er damit bestraft nicht spielen zu dürfen und in einer Ecke sitzen zu müssen, damit er über sein Benehmen nachdenken konnte und darüber, was es ihm eingebracht hätte. Der Blonde hatte aufgehört und war sehr sauer darüber. So aß er schluchzend sein Mittagessen.

Jetzt war er sehr schwierig, als er ihn sauber machen wollte. Er drehte sich jedes Mal weg, um dem Waschlappen zu entkommen, und Severus war am Ende seiner Geduld. Er griff den kleinen Jungen unter die Arme und ließ ihn auf der anderen Seite des Waschbeckens plumpsen. Draco krümmte sofort seinen Rücken und wäre beinahe abgerutscht.

Severus schnaubte und hielt ihn fest. „Das ist genug, Draco! Du wirst Dich jetzt benehmen oder Du wirst er bitter bereuen!"

„Nein!", schrie Draco mit rotem Gesicht, Rotz lief aus seiner Nase.

„Was ist nur los mit Dir?", schimpfte Severus und schüttelte ihn ein wenig. „Hör mit diesem Unsinn auf!"

Plötzlich durchbrach eine sanfte Stimme ihren kleinen Krieg und sie beide hielte still um sie zu hören. „Hat Ray Angst?"

„Ich will nicht gewaschen werden!", rief Draco und funkelte tränenüberströmt den keuchenden Severus an.

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Weil ich nicht will!"

„Du Angst?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Nein. Ich möchte einfach nicht!"

„Warum willst Du nicht mehr mit mir spielen?"

„Was?" Draco saß jetzt stocksteif und schaute zu dem Jungen hinunter, der zu ihm hinauf starrte, während Tränen aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen traten. „Ich will mit Dir spielen."

„Nein.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf störrisch und verschränkte schmollend seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß, dass Du nicht willst."

„Doch, ich will.", rief Draco wieder wütend, aber diese Mal nicht so tränenreich. Seine Augen loderten auf.

„Wirklich?" Harry schaute ihn plötzlich unsicher an.

„Ja.", nickte Draco. „Warum denkst Du, dass ich nicht will, Baby."

„Weil es Dich nicht interessiert, wenn du böse bist und bestraft wirst und ich nicht mehr mit Dir spielen kann.", erklärte Harry und eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange.

„Oh." Draco zwinkerte und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Oh. Tut mir Leid, Baby. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Werde lieb sein."

Severus atmete erleichtert aus und streckte versuchsweise den feuchten Lappen in Richtung Draco. Der erlaubte es und machte es nun nicht mehr unnötig schwer. In wenigen Minuten, was er fertig und hob den Hosenmatz auf den Boden. Harry zog den Blonden sofort in eine Umarmung und Draco umarmte ihn zurück. Severus schnaubte und deutete unwirsch auf die offene Tür.

„Geht."

Draco nahm Harrys Hand und führte ihn zu der Tür, stoppte aber und drehte sich um, um Severus anzuschauen. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, Daddy."

„Du hast Dich schlecht benommen, Draco.", antwortete Severus unversöhnlich.

„Tut mir Leid.", flüsterte Draco und Tränen stiegen wieder in ihm auf.

„Geht spielen.", seufzte Severus.

Harry zog an der Hand des Blonden. „Daddy wird Dir später vergeben. Wenn du drüber nachgedacht hast, richtig Daddy?"

„Ja, Harry."

Draco nickte und der Jungen gingen zu den Spielzeugen. Severus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Bett und rief eines seiner Bücher herbei, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war immer noch bei den Jungs. Sie spielten nicht so ausgelassen wie sonst. Draco saß immer noch still und ruhig da, offensichtlich noch immer bestürzt über sein Verhalten und wie er damit beiden, Severus und Harry missfallen hatte.

Harry war nicht böse über die Stille des Blonden. Er war bemerkenswert mitfühlend und verständnisvoll. Er griff nach einem der Kinderbücher und öffnete es. Er drückte auf ein Wort und wenn es ein Substantiv war leuchtet es auf und er sagte, was er vermutete, was das Wort war, während er Draco vorlas. Es war ziemlich lustig, doch Draco saß nur still da und lies seine Kopf mit traurigen Augen hängen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

oooooooooo

So Ihr Lieben,

weiter geht's… Examen ist erst mal vorbei (bekomme in zwei Wochen meine Hausarbeit, die ich dann noch schreiben muss)…

also geht es jetzt wieder regelmäßig weiter…

Habe mich übrigens mit der Originalautorin in Verbindung gesetzt und ihr den Link zur Geschichte geschrieben… Sie hat sich riesig darüber gefreut „ihre Worte in einer anderen Sprache zu sehen" und obwohl sie kein deutsch kann, hat sie mal in die Reviews reingeschaut und sich über die wow's gefreut… Sie dankt Euch allen…

Auch ich danke natürlich… ich übersetze gerne weiter (auch wenn es eine Heidenarbeit ist), wenn Ihr mich anspornt (und das war jetzt natürlich niemals nicht eine Aufforderung, einen Kommi zu hinterlassen)

So, genug geschwafelt… Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen

Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 8_

Narzissa folgte dem Direktor still zu dem Krankenflügel. Die Gänge waren leer, da die Schüler alle in ihrem Nachmittagsunterricht waren und sie war froh darüber. Sie in der Schule zu sehen, wie sie zum Krankenflügel ging würde sicherlich Gerüchte aufbringen, wenn sie nicht schon kursierten. Gerüchte waren immer schlecht, es sei denn, man konnte selbst entscheiden, welche man verbreitete.

Als Dumbledore die Türen öffnete war sie nur mild überrascht, dass alle Betten leer waren. Der Direktor schaute neugierig zu ihr, bereit auf die Fragen zu antworten, die sie stellen würde, doch Narzissa schaute ihn nur an. Er lächelte und führte sie zu einer anderen Tür. Diese stand offen und zeigte Madame Pomfrey an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro. Die Krankenschwester schaute auf und lächelte dann.

„Albus. Misses Malfoy.", nickte sie ihren Kopf um sie zu begrüßen. „Sie haben gerade ihr Mittagessen beendet. Perfektes Timing."

Narzissa stellte sicher, dass sie sich die Reihenfolge der zu berührenden Bücher im Bücherregal merkte und trat nach dem Direktor durch die Tür, die sich offenbarte. Sie war mehr als überrascht, dass die Krankenschwester ihnen nicht folgte, zeigte es aber nicht. Die Tür öffnete sich ohne Passwort oder Schlüssel, das Bücherregal schien der einzige Schutz des Raumes zu sein, und sie traten in das große Schlafzimmer.

Severus saß in eine Ecke auf der anderen Seite eines ca. 1,50m breiten Doppelbettes und las in einem Buch. Überraschenderweise, standen an der Wand zwei Hochstühle an der Seite des Bettes, die ihr am nächsten war und an der linken Wand konnte sie eine überquellende Spielzeugkiste und zwei kleine Kinder ausmachen. Narzissa schaute sich um, ob da noch eine andere Tür war hinter der ihr Draco sein konnte, doch dann fielen ihre Augen auf die Kinder zurück. Das zweite Mal, als sie sie ansah, erkannte sie sofort ihr Kind und ihr stockte der Atem.

Die zwei Köpfe der Jungen drehten sich zu den Eindringlingen. Und ihrer beider Reaktionen hätte nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Die beiden sprangen auf ihre kleinen Füße, doch der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge rannte schreiend zu Severus. Seine ängstlichen Schreie gingen ihr zu Herzen, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von dem kleinen Draco abgelenkt, der auf sie zu rannte und sich an ihre Beine schmiss. Sie konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht vermeiden. Sie hatte es geliebt Draco hochzuheben und hatte sich oft gewünscht, dass sie weitere Kinder haben könnte. Sie kniete sich nieder und umarmte ihren Sohn und summte in sein seidiges Haar.

„Mami. Du bist gekommen!", schrie seine piepsende Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Sie lachte. „Natürlich, mein kleiner Drachen. Hast Du daran gezweifelt, dass ich komme?"

„Du warst lange weg.", erklärte der Blonde und drückte sich ein wenig zurück um ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

Sie schaute hinunter zu ihm in seinem langen Muggel-Shirt und rümpfte ihre Nase. Das blonde, dichte Haar war auch durcheinander und seine Augen waren rot vom weinen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu dem Direktor und sagte: „War ich?"

„Sie sind seit letzter Montagnacht in diesem Zustand.", erklärte er. „Das kann für einen jungen Menschen eine lange Zeit sein."

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass das eine lange Zeit für ein Kind ist.", antwortete sie steif und festigte beschützend ihre Umarmung und schaute dann wieder zu dem Kind hinunter. „Warum hast Du geweint, Drache?"

Draco senkte seinen Kopf vor Scham. „Ich war böse."

„Was meinst Du damit?" Sie hob sanft sein Kinn an.

„Ich habe mich schlecht benommen und Daddy ist böse deswegen. Ich habe Baby traurig gemacht."

„Baby?", fragte sie und der kleine Junge zeigte zu der Ecke, in der Severus nun stand und das kleine, immer noch weinende Kind hielt. Wieder schaute sie zum Direktor.

Dumbledore lächelte zurück. „Das ist Harry Potter. Es scheint so als hätte er eine große Angst vor Fremden entwickelt. Nur Severus kann mit ihm umgehen ohne dass der Junge Angst hat. Wir haben gehofft, dass er sie akzeptieren würde, damit sie sich während des Tages um die Jungen kümmern können."

„Ich habe meinen Sohn.", sagte sie gleichgültig. „Was interessiert mich dieser Junge?"

Dumbledore öffnete seinen Mund, doch Draco lenkte ihn ab, indem er sich von seiner Mutter löste und ein bisschen zurückging. Sein Gesicht zeigte Ärger, Argwohn und Angst.

„Ich bleibe bei Baby.", sagte er und starrte sie an.

„Draconis.", sagte sie warnend. Wann immer sie diesen Ton nutzte, wusste Draco, dass er gehorchen musste. Niemals in seinem Leben, egal in welchem Alter, hatte er sich gegen sie gestellt, wenn sie ihn benutzt hatte. Und das lag daran, dass sie ihn nicht sehr oft benutzte oder niemals ohne guten Grund. Sie nutzte ihn nun, weil Harry Potter ein Ziel war. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass er in der Nähe dieses Jungen war.

„Mami.", sagte Draco traurig. „Tut mir Leid. Ich muss bei Baby bleiben."

Sie starrte ihm nach, als er sich umdrehte und zu Severus rannte und seine kleinen Arme um die Beine des Mannes schlang. Sie stand wütend auf und schnellte mit ihrem Gesicht zu dem Direktor. Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Der kleine Harry fühlt sich nicht wohl mit so vielen Menschen hier. Ich werde gehen und Sie mit Professor Snape reden lassen. Er wird Ihnen alles erklären, was sie wissen müssen."

Narzissa sah zu, wie der alte Mann das Zimmer verließ und drehte sich dann zu Severus. Sie kannte ihn seit langer Zeit. Sie hatte ihn zum Patenonkel ihres Sohnes gemacht und war die ganze Zeit als sie zur Schule gingen, seine Verbündete. Er war ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann; intelligent und kalt, doch nicht komplett herzlos. Er war praktisch und clever. In all den Jahren, die sie ihn kannte, in tausenden von Situationen, hatte sie ihn nie so gesehen, wie sie ihn jetzt sah.

Severus schaute zu Draco hinab und sein langes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, konnte aber nicht die leichte Röte seiner Wangen verbergen. Trotz seiner steifen Haltung, hatte er seine Arme um das aufgelöste Kind – Harry – gelegt und streichelte dessen Rücken. Sie konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie unwohl er sich in Dracos Gegenwart gefühlt hatte, als er in diesem Alter war, doch heute zeigte dies seine Gesten nicht. Irgendetwas war mit ihm passiert. So entschied sie sich, ihren Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen um den Patenonkel ihres Sohnes auszuhorchen.

„Erkläre es mir, Severus. Was ist passiert?"

Severus setzte den Jungen in seinen Armen um und sie sah, dass er eine kleine Brille trug und seinen Daumen fest in seinem Mund hatte, während immer noch Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Es war ein herzzerreißender Anblick, doch sie zwang sich dazu, sich davon nicht rühren zu lassen. Leider (oder in Harrys Fall glücklicherweise), war das schwieriger, als es schien.

„Harry? Dumbledore ist weg. Geht es Dir jetzt wieder gut?", fragte Severus freundlich und der Junge verbarg seinen Kopf an Severus' Brust. Der Mann seufzte und streichelte ihm durch sein dichtes, schwarzes Haar. Natürlich verfing er sich darin (Harry hatte noch immer nicht sein Haar gekämmt bekommen), doch Severus gelang es seine Finger sanft heraus zu bekommen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich nicht gewarnt habe, dass Leute hier her kommen. Ich wusste es nicht. Vielleicht kannst Du mit Draco ein wenig spielen und ich gehe mit der Lady in die Ecke dort, weg von Dir. Wäre das in Ordnung?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und klammerte sich noch fester an Severus.

„Ist nur Mami, Baby. Ist in Ordnung.", sagte Draco lieb und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er ihn anschauen konnte. „Ich bin hier."

Severus kniete sich hin und hob Draco in seinen anderen Arm. Der Blonde begann sofort damit Harry zu streicheln und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Severus lief zu der Spielzeugkiste und deutete Narzissa mit seinem Kopf hinter zu den Stühlen zu gehen. Sie tat, worum sie gebeten wurde, gefangen von dem, was sie sah, und setzte sich. Severus kniete sich wieder hinunter und Draco stellte sich hin. Er versuchte Harry von sich zu lösen, doch der Junge begann laut zu weinen.

„Harry, wovor hast Du Angst? Ich bin zwischen Dir und der Lady und Draco wird hier direkt bei Dir sein."

Harry klammerte sich noch immer fest und begann nun wirklich aufgelöst zu sein. Sein Atem wurde laut und keuchend und Rotz begann ihm aus der Nase zu laufen. Severus setzte sich und schaukelte ihn. Draco stand da und streichelte Harrys Harr, während er sanft murmelte, so wie Severus es tat. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten ehe der Junge sich beruhigte. Doch er fing wieder an zu weinen, als Severus versuchte, sich von ihm zu lösen.

„Was ist denn, Harry? Sag's mir.", flehte er praktisch.

Der Junge schaute zu Draco und nuckelte an seinem Daumen. Dann huschten seine Augen weg, ehe er wieder fest in Dracos Augen starrte. Severus war froh, dass der Blonde die Nachricht verstand, denn er hatte keine Ahnung. Draco schaute Severus mit ernstem Gesicht an.

„Baby hat Angst vor der Tür. Wie können wir das ändern, Daddy?" Er sah so aus, als würde er gleich selbst weinen.

Severus seufzte und tätschelte Draco. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass das passiert. Verdammter Albus. Er hätte mich warnen sollen, oder klopfen oder irgendwas. Er weiß doch, wie Harry ist." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah wieder zu Draco. „Danke, Draco. Du bist eine große Hilfe. Du bist ein sehr guter Junge."

Die Tränen des Blonden verschwanden und er lächelte glücklich. Er wusste, dass das bedeutet, dass ihm sein vorheriges Benehmen vollkommen vergeben war und er umarmte Harry aufgeregt. Harry lächelte tränenüberströmt zurück, klammerte sich aber immer noch an Severus freier Hand fest. Severus stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür. Ein paar Augenblicke später, sicherte eine großer hölzerner Riegel die Tür von innen.

„So. Siehst Du das Harry?", fragte Severus und schaute hinunter in die ängstlichen Augen. „Ich habe sie verschlossen. Niemand kann hier herein kommen, bis ich ihn hinunter nehme. Siehst Du?"

Er ging zu der Tür und zog daran. Die Tür traf auf den hölzernen Riegel und öffnete sich nicht. Harry sah dem aufmerksam zu. Draco stand an Severus' Seite und stimmte ihm zu, dass sich die Tür nicht mehr öffnen ließ. Harry sah zu ihm hinunter und Draco nickte ernst. Harry nickte ganz leicht zurück und Severus entspannte sich.

„Denkst Du, ich kann Dich jetzt zu den Spielzeugen runter lassen und Du spielst mit Draco? Ich muss mit der Lady sprechen. Sie bleibt auf dem Stuhl. Ich verspreche es. Und bevor sie geht, komme ich rüber und nehme Dich wieder hoch. Ist das Okay?"

Harry nickte langsam und ließ sich widerstrebend auf den Boden setzten. Er nuckelte noch immer an seinem Daumen und weigerte sich wirklich zu spielen. Er sah Draco zu und lächelte auf die Versuche des Blonden, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Severus wusste, dass das das Beste war, was er jetzt erreichen konnte und ging zu Narzissa.

Sie sah ihn genau an und das ließ sein Gesicht kurz erröten, doch dann fühlte er eine Strenge in sich ansteigen und die Röte verschwand wieder. Er wollte Harry beschützen. Und nichts würde sich dem in die Quere stellen. Er wollte Narzissa davon überzeugen, dass Draco hier bleiben musste, auch wenn sie entschied, dass sie nicht diejenige sein konnte, die den Tag über hier blieb. Der blonde Junge war offensichtlich der Schlüssel zu Harrys Gesundheit.

„Narzissa.", sagte er ruhig.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihn immer noch an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich denke, ich sollte von vorn beginnen." Und das tat er. Er erzählte ihr alles, dass er herausgefunden hatte, seit Harry Potter aus dem Zug hierher gekommen war. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, etwas zurückhalten zu müssen. Nicht einmal das Schlimmste, was Harry passiert war. Sie würde es niemals dem Dunklen Lord oder einem seine Anhänger erzählen. Und er dachte nicht, dass sie es den Klatsch-Kolumnen erzählen würde, oder den Skandal in ihre Zeitung bringen würde.

Nicht, weil es nicht richtig wäre, sondern deshalb, weil er ihr von dem Leid eines Kindes erzählte und Narzissa ein gute Mutter war. Sie liebte ihren Sohn, liebte alle Kinder. Sie hatte Dracos Bedürfnisse immer vor ihre eigenen gestellt und tat es immer noch. Immer. Sie zog ihn groß, mit Lieben und gesunder Disziplin. Wenn sie jetzt eine harte Frau war, dann war sie es, weil es das Beste war, um ihren Sohn zu beschützen. Und als Severus seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hatte, eineinhalb Stunden später, war sie nicht mehr so starr. Sie schaute beide Jungen besorgt an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus.", sagte sie sanft. „Wirklich. Was der Junge durchgemacht hat ist wirklich… unaussprechlich. Ich würde wirklich versuchen ihm zu helfen, aber ich will meinen Sohn nicht dafür opfern."

„Narzissa.", sagte er und reichte mit seinen Händen, nach ihren.

„Nein, Severus. Er ist gekennzeichnet. Der Lord möchte dieses arme Kind töten. Draco wird nicht in seiner Nähe sein, wenn das passiert. Wenn sie verbunden sind, wird sie die Entfernung vielleicht trennen."

„Du weißt nicht, ob es auf diese Weise funktioniert.", sagte Snape dunkel und rau, mit brennenden Augen.

„Du weißt doch noch nicht einmal OB sie verbunden sind. Es konnte verschwunden sein, als sie vier geworden sind.", sagte sie. „Ich nehme Draco mit zurück zum Manor und werde mich dort um ihn kümmern."

„Narzissa.", sagte er nun unfreundlicher und umfasste ihre Hände fester. „Es ist nicht sicher dort."

„Das Manor hat seinen Standort geändert, als Draco zu Lord Malfoy wurde. Niemand kennt den Standort, ehe Draco selbst es ihm erzählt und ich glaube kaum, dass er es jemanden außer mir und Dir erzählt hat. Und selbst, wenn Lucius aus dem Gefängnis kommen sollte, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, wird der Titel des Familienvorstandes nicht zu ihm zurückkehren. Lucius hat den Fehler gemacht zu erlauben, dass der Erstgeborene seiner ersten magischen Ehe seinen Platz erben würde.", erklärte sie ihm. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine, mit dem großen Ziel, ihr Kind zu beschützen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist keiner der Jungs sicher bei Dir. Wir werden gehen. Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich Leid."

„Harrys Geist ist viel zu labil, um Draco jetzt von ihm fortnehmen zu können.", schrie Severus sie beinahe an, doch hielt er seine Stimme so leise, dass er die Kinder nicht störte. „Du wirst diesen unschuldigen Jungen töten."

„Severus."

„Nein. Es ist wahr. Wenn Du Draco mitnimmst, wir Harry sterben. Sterben wegen Dir.", flüsterte er. „Du wirst dieses Kind töten. Und das für nichts? Draco und Harry sind beide so sicher, wie sie zu dieser Zeit sein können. Hogwarts ist gut geschützt. Und ich kann sie trotz meiner Position bei dem Dunklen Lord beschützen. Mein Wissen der Dunkelheit kann dazu genutzt werden sie besser zu schützen, als es jemand anderes könnte. Sogar besser als Du. Lucius hat Dich von den mächtigeren Zaubern im Unklaren gelassen, aber ich werde das nicht tun.

Und belüge Dich nicht selbst, Narzissa. Harry mag ein Ziel sein und ich mag auch eine potentielles sein, doch der Dunkle Lord will auch Draco. Ich weiß es. Ich war auf den Treffen. Der Dunkle Lord war sich so sicher, dass Draco sein Günstling würde und seine öffentlichen Neutralität und seine Unterstützung an der Inhaftierung von Lucius haben ihn auch zu einem Ziel gemacht. Die Todesser haben die Anweisung, ihn zu töten, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu haben, ohne erwischt zu werden.

Nur seine Anwesenheit hier, hat ihn vor den Versuchen ihn zu töten ferngehalten, die Draco vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht, überlebt hätte. Bevor der Zauber ihn wieder so jung gemacht hat, hatte ich mich entschlossen ihn zu unterrichten, wie er sich selbst vor solchen unvorhergesehenen und unerwarteten Angriffen schützen kann, unabhängig von Dumbledores Missbilligung. Denn ich habe das Wissen, ihm zu helfen sich selbst zu beschützen. Denn er ist mein Patensohn. Ich sorge mich auch um seine Sicherheit, Narzissa. Und ich sorge mich um Harrys. Die beste Chance haben sie zusammen, hier in diesen Wänden, wo ich auf sie aufpassen kann, sie unterrichten kann und wo Madame Pomfrey sie untersuchen kann. Wir sind immer noch nicht sicher, wie dieser Zauber beendet wird.

Tu es nicht, Narzissa. Nimm Draco nicht mit Dir. Bleib hier bei ihm und hilf mir, sie sicher und gesund zu halten. Ich weiß, meine Zauber können sie beschützen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man sich um Kinder kümmert. Ich brauche Deine Hilfe. Draco braucht Dich. Harry braucht Dich auch. Bitte, Narzissa."

Sie schauten einander an. Narzissa kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie wollte ihren Sohn beschützen, war sich aber nicht sicher, was das Beste für ihn war. Sie wusste nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord eine Belohnung auf Dracos Kopf ausgesetzt hatte und das erschreckte sie, doch Draco hatte seine Wahl getroffen. Sie musste ihn unterstützen. Aber ihn an der Seite von Harry Potter zu lassen, bedeutete vom Tod umgeben zu sein, was auch keine viel bessere Wahl war. Und Draco hatte sich nicht bewusst dazu entschieden hier zu sein. Er hatte nur helfen wollen, doch das war etwas ganz anderes.

„Mami? Daddy?", sagte Draco weich und sie drehten sich langsam, um zu ihm hinunter zu schauen. Sie schauten ihn an und Draco sagte: „Wir haben Durst."

Severus nickte und deutete ihm, zurückzugehen zu Harry, doch der Blonde weigerte sich. „Bitte nicht streiten.", sagte er sanft, bevor er wieder zu dem kleineren Jungen rannte. Sie sahen, wie die Jungen sich umarmten und leise weiterspielten. Severus bemerkte, dass Harry noch immer seinen Daumen im Mund hatte. Er drehte sich zu Narzissa zurück.

„Versuche es doch wenigstens. Du kannst später immer noch gehen, aber Du wirst den Schaden nie beseitigen können, den Du verursachst, wenn Du Draco jetzt mitnimmst."

Narzissa sah den Jungen kurz beim Spielen zu, ehe sie nachgab. „Gut, Severus. Ich gebe Dir zwei Tage, um mich zu überzeugen, dass es für Draco besser ist hier zu bleiben."

„Danke.", nickte er und stand auf. Er ging zu den Jungen und öffnete seine Arme für Harry. Der Junge lief schnell zu ihm und Severus drückte ihn an sich. „Harry, ich werde Dobby rufen, damit er etwas zu trinken bringen kann. Du musst keine Angst haben. Dobby!"

„Ja, Master Snape, Sir?", erschien der Elf mit einem ‚plopp'. Harry verbarg sein Gesicht, so dass er ihn nicht sehen konnte, aber er weinte nicht. Severus schaute zu Narzissa hinüber und fragte sie leise, was er für die Jungen bestellen sollte.

Sie lächelte schwach zurück und wischte sich ihre Tränen fort. „Zwei Trinkbecherchen mit kaltem Wasser, bitte, Dobby."

„Ja, Ma'am." Und Dobby verschwand mit einem ‚plopp'. Eine Sekunde später war er zurück und gab Draco beide Becher. „Ist das alles, Sir?"

„Ja. Danke, Dobby."

Der Elf nickte und verschwand. Harry hob nach dem Geräusch seinen Kopf und schaute sich um. Als er sah, dass die Lady noch immer auf ihrem Platz war und der Raum frei von Fremden war, erlaubte er Severus ihn abzusetzen. Draco gab ihn seinen Becher und beide tranken. Severus streichelte über ihre Köpfe und ging dann zu Narzissa zurück.

„Warum besteht Draco darauf Harry Baby zu nennen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Als Draco klein war, hatte er die Angewohnheit, Kinder, die kleiner waren als er, alle Baby zu nennen. Er hätte einen ausgezeichneten großen Bruder abgegeben. Es hat mir immer Leid getan, dass ich ihm kein Geschwisterchen bieten konnte.", antwortete sie.

Severus nickte. Er wusste, dass sie beinahe gestorben war, als Draco geboren wurde, doch sie hatte einem Erben das Leben geschenkt. Wenn er nicht mit seinen heilerischen Fähigkeiten und Stärkungstränken gewesen wäre und die ausgezeichnete Pflege der Krankenschwester, die ihr durch die Schwangerschaft geholfen hatte, wäre sie gestorben. Trotz alledem war es knapp gewesen.

Er wechselte das Thema und fragte sie, was ihrer Meinung nach das Beste für die Jungen wäre. Sie mussten entscheiden, wie sie es schaffen konnten, Harry an Narzissa zu gewöhnen und wo sie bleiben sollten, denn Narzissa dachte, dieser Raum wäre zu nahe liegend. Außerdem musste die Jungs ab und zu an die frische Luft und die Sonne. Es war schlecht, sie für eine längere Zeit nur drinnen zu lassen. Am anderen Ende des Zimmers führten die Jungen ihre eigene Unterhaltung.

„Sind Sie böse, Ray?", fragte Harry leise.

Draco schaute zu ihm und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, Baby."

„Warum weint sie?"

„Weiß nicht. Ich glaub sie will mich mit nach Hause nehmen, ohne Dich, und Daddy will sie nicht gehen lassen."

„Ray…" Harry nahm Dracos Hand und senkte seinen Kopf. „Will nicht, dass Du gehst."

„Werd ich nicht." Draco umarmte ihn. „Ich bleib bei Dir, Baby. Ich liebe Mami, aber ich geh nicht mit ohne Dich. Ich bleib bei Daddy."

„Sie sind größer.", sagte Harry. „Sie können machen, dass Du weggehst."

„Daddy behält mich.", versicherte ihm Draco. „Baby, es ist Okay. Ich verspreche es."

„Danke." Harry lächelte schüchtern, reckte sich nach oben und küsste Dracos Wange.

Der Blonde lächelte glücklich zurück. „Komm. Wir spielen! Die reden noch ewig."

„Was ist ewig?"

„Eine lange Zeit, die nie endet.", antwortete Draco, hielt dann aber kurz inne. „Denke ich."

Harry kicherte und sie begannen, wie alle kleinen Jungen, zu spielen, währen Severus und Narzissa über die neuen Räume diskutierten. Severus hatte zugestimmt, dass die Jungen hier weg mussten. Die Krankenstation war zu öffentlich und die Tür war nicht gut genug gesichert, ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Harry sich hier nicht mehr sicher fühlte. Und die Jungs würden mehr Platz brauchen. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Spielzeugkiste so lange ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefangen hatte. Ein vier Jahre alter Draco alleine, hätte einen Wutanfall bekommen mit nichts um sich herum, als ein paar Spielzeugen.

Schließlich hatte sie sich für die Räume entschieden, die an Severus Wohnung angrenzten und sie wollten eine unsichtbare Verbindungstür schaffen, die der Zaubertränkemeister nutzen konnte, wenn er seinen Unterricht und seine Pflichten als Hauslehrer beendet hatte. Auf diese Art würden sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, denn dies würde verhindern, dass er möglicherweise gesehen wurde, wie er in Räume ging, die nicht ihm gehörten. Und die Kerker waren weniger besucht, als andere Teile des Schlosses. Die Slytherins respektierten ihren Hauslehrer und würden nicht um Severus Räume herumschleichen, und selbst wenn sie es versuchen würden, hatte er seine Räume gut geschützt. Es würde kein Problem sein, diesen Schutz um ein paar weitere Räume zu erweitern.

Sie mussten einen Weg finden, wie sie die Jungs später an die frische Luft bringen konnten. Am Besten wäre es wohl um Mitternacht, wenn man sie nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte Dumbledore darum gebeten ihren Weg zu bewachen und zu sichern. Für jetzt, war das einzige, was sie versuchen konnten, Harry an Narzissa zu gewöhnen, so dass er den Tag mit ihr und Draco verbringen konnte ohne traumatisiert zu werden.

Letztendlich hatten sie sich für einen Weg entschieden, indem Severus zu den Jungen ging und ihnen erklärte, dass die Lady und er sich zu ihnen setzen und mit ihnen spielen würden. Harry krabbelte sofort auf Severus' Schoß und Narzissa setzte sich mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich bleibe bei Baby.", sagte Draco zu ihr und rutschte näher zu Severus und Harry.

„Du wirst das tun, was Dir gesagt wird, Drache.", sagte sie ernst, lächelte aber dann. „So wie es aussieht, werden wir für eine Weile hier bleiben."

Draco blickte sie böse an und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Komm schon, Draco.", redete ihm Severus gut zu. „Abendessen gibt es in einer halben Stunde. Lass uns bis dahin ein bisschen spielen."

Er nickte widerstrebend, doch als die Minuten verflogen entspannte er sich und begann seiner Mami seine Spielsachen zu zeigen. Narzissa spielte glücklich mit ihm. Sie liebte den Mann, der aus ihrem Jungen geworden war, aber sie hatte das hier vermisst. So wie Harry es bei Dumbledore getan hatte, entspannte sich der Junge langsam in der Gegenwart der Fremden, scheute aber immer noch zurück, wenn sie ihm zu Nahe kam.

oooooooooo

Als die beiden Jungen in ihren Hochstühlen saßen und zu Abend aßen, beendete der Rest der Hogwartsschüler es gerade und verließen die Große Halle. Ron lief an Hermine vorbei, die mit seiner Schwester zusammen saß. Er schaute sie nicht einmal an. Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Ginny hielt ihre Hand fest.

Ron ging in Richtung des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraums, drehte dann aber zu einer Treppe, die zwei Gänge vor dem Portrait waren. Niemand folgte ihm und niemand sah ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer schlüpfen, das auf halben Weg zu den Kerkern lag. Crabbe und Goyle warteten dort in einer dunklen Ecke auf ihn. Die Slytherins hatten entschieden, dass die Jungs sehen würden, wie weit sie bei Weasley kamen, während Pansy selbst über die Verjüngungs-Theorie und nach bekannten Fällen darüber nachforschte.

Ron konnte leicht die zwei plumpen Gestalten von Crabbe und Goyle ausmachen, egal, wie sehr die beiden Sechstklässler auch versucht hatten sich zu verstecken und es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung nicht über sie zu lachen. Er sprach einen leichten Stillezauber (einen anderen kannte er nicht) und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Die Slytherins kamen zu ihm.

„Ich denke, ich habe etwas.", erzählte der Rothaarige ihnen.

„Was?", fragte Crabbe mit großen Augen.

„Dumbledore hat etwas in seinem Besitz, was Harry gehört. Es ist eine sehr mächtige Karte, die jeden Teil des Schlosses zeigt und wo die Personen sich in diesem Moment aufhalten. Sie wird uns zeigen, wo Malfoy und Harry sind und sie wird uns zeigen, ob es einen Weg gibt sie heimlich zu sehen. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wie wir an die Karte kommen sollen. Das einzige, was ich mir vorstellen könnte, wäre, dass einer von Euch beiden Dumbledore ablenkt, während ich sein Büro durchsuche."

„Die Karte gehört rechtmäßig Potter?", fragte Goyle um sicherzugehen.

„Ja.", antwortete Ron mit einem Achselzucken. „Was? Würdet ihr es sonst nicht tun?"

„Das ist es nicht.", protestierte Goyle. „Mein Vater hat mir einen mächtigen Aufrufezauber gelehrt, aber er wird nur funktionieren, wenn der Gegensand, den man rufen will nicht rechtmäßig demjenigen gehört, von dem man ihn rufen will."

„Wirklich?" Ron hob seine Augenbrauen. Das war ein langer Satz, den dieser massige Slytherin gesagt hatte. „Es ist aber keine schwarze Magie, oder?"

„Nein.", schüttelte Crabbe seinen Kopf. „Es ist weiße Ritualmagie."

„Wenn das so ist, okay.", seufzte Ron. „Was brauchen wir und wie lange wird es dauern?"

Goyle erzählte ihnen, was sie brauchen würden und machte hier und da eine Pause, um so zu tun, als müsste er wirklich schwer darüber nachdenken. Die Jungs konnten alles, was sie brauchten bekommen, aber es würde einen oder zwei Tage dauern um alles da zu haben. Sie beschlossen, sich übermorgen Nacht in demselben Raum zu treffen um den Zauber zu sprechen. Ron verließ sie grinsend.

oooooooooo

Hermine, Ginny und Neville hatte alles getan, was sie tun konnten. Es gab ein paar dokumentierte Fälle, in denen jemand wieder dauerhaft jung verwandelt worden war und sie bezweifelten, dass sie sich noch einmal heimlich zurück schleichen konnten, um ihren Freund zu sehen. Es war Zeit Hilfe zu suchen. Es kam ihnen niemals in den Sinn, es sein zu lassen.

Die Tatsachen, dass Draco genauso ein Kind war wie Harry und schnell dabei war sich mit ihrem labilen Freund anzufreunden und dass die beiden jungen Kinder beaufsichtigte, beunruhigte sie sehr. Egal wie geschickt und klug Snape war, sie glaubten Harry brauchte einen besseren Einfluss, brauchte die Aufmerksamkeit von jemand der ihn aus ganzem Harzen liebte. So schrieben sie einen Brief. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass seine wahre Bedeutung erkannt wurde, denn sie trauen sich nicht die Wahrheit in einem Brief zu schreiben, der abgefangen werden konnte.

_Lieber Remus Lupin,_

_ich hoffe dieser Brief hat Sie gut erreicht. Wir alle vermissen Sie hier in Hogwarts, als Lehrer und speziell als Freund. Sie haben gesagt, dass wir Ihnen schreiben könnten, wenn wir Ihre Hilfe bräuchten und deshalb schreibe ich Ihnen. Ich habe einen verwundeten Welpen zu Beginn des Schuljahres gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll. Dumbledore sagte, er würde sein Bestes tun, aber das wird vielleicht nicht ausreichen. Er hat mir auch gesagt, ich solle nichts über die Anwesenheit des Welpen sagen, weil sie in der Schule nicht erlaubt sind. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Professor. Das ist sehr wichtig für mich, Ginny, Neville und Ron. Könnten Sie mir einen Rat geben oder hier im Schloss vorbeikommen? Wir brauchen Sie wirklich._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Hermine Granger. _

oooooooooo

Severus säuberte Harry nach dem Abendessen und Narzissa tat das Gleiche bei Draco. Der Schwarzhaarige schien sich genug an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt zu haben und war in ihrer Nähe nicht mehr so aufgelöst. Sie konnte sich jetzt frei bewegen, ohne dass sich das Kind an Severus klammerte, doch Harry verweigerte immer noch, dass sie ihn berührte. Severus konnte nur hoffen, dass der Junge, mit der Zeit, Narzissa genauso vertraute wie es Draco tat und das Narzissa Harry genauso lieben konnte, wie sie Draco liebte.

Die Erwachsenen brachten die nun sauberen Kinder ins Bett. Narzissa runzelte in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich die Jungen ein Bett teilten die Stirn, sagte aber nichts, da sie wusste, dass sie Mitternacht hier weggebracht wurden. Die Jungs saßen geduldig da, als die Erwachsenen ihre Haare kämmten. Severus nahm Harry die Brille ab und legte sie so auf den Nachttisch, dass sich der Kamm nicht in dem Band verknotete. Harry schielte, protestierte aber nicht. Kurz darauf wurden die Jungs zugedeckt. Keiner der Jungen fragte nach einer Geschichte, da sie schon halb eingeschlafen waren, bei der langweiligen Aktion, ihr Haar gekämmt zu bekommen.

„Wenn ihr aufwacht, werden wir zu Hause sein.", erklärte Severus ihnen. „Dort werden keine Fremden mehr hinkommen. Ihr werdet sicher sein und viel mehr Räume zum Entdecken haben."

Die Jungen lächelten glücklich und schlossen, beide eng aneinander gekuschelt, ihre Augen. Severus wartete bis sie gleichmäßig atmeten, ehe er einen Zauber sprach, der sie schlafend hielt, bis der Zauber von ihnen genommen wurde. Sie verließen sie als Severus die Tür entsperrte und sie Dumbledore suchen gingen. Sie fanden ihn in seinem Büro.

„Ich wäre erfreut zu helfen.", zwinkerte er ihnen zu und folgte ihnen zurück auf die Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey wartete dort auf sie.

„Die Testresultate sind zurück gekommen.", sagte sie, als Dumbledore ihr zunickte, dass sie in Narzissas Beisein sprechen konnte. „Es hat gezeigt, dass Draco alle seine Impfungen hat, auch die, die ihm erst nach seinem vierten Lebensjahr gegeben worden sind. Aber Harry hat keine."

„Wie lange würde es dauern, ihn auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen?"

„Ich kann nicht empfehlen mehr Impfungen zu geben, als ein Vierjähriger bekommen würde. Wenn wir ihm alle geben, würde ihn das sehr krank machen. Auch wenn wir das ignorieren würden, würde es Tage dauern um ihn aufholen zu lassen. Er braucht sieben Infusionen und so jung, wie er ist, kann er nicht mehr als drei am Tag bekommen."

„Harry wird nur die Impfungen bekommen, die normal sind für ein vierjähriges Kind.", entschied Dumbledore streng. „Und wir werden damit dieses Wochenende anfangen."

„Ja, Sir.", nickte sie. „Wie funktionier die Brille, Severus?"

„Perfekt.", lächelte er ein wenig und sie grinste zurück.

„Das ist großartig! Wenn wir das richtige Rezept haben und es schadet ihm nicht, kann es auch korrigiert werden."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten.", gluckste Dumbledore. „Wir wissen Deine Sorge um die Jungen wirklich zu schätzen, Poppy. Aber ich denke, dass sie hier nicht so sicher sind, wie sie sein könnten. Ich habe entschieden, sie nach unten in die Kerker zu bringen, neben Severus Quartier. Wie er mich erinnert hat, hat er zu arbeiten. Misses Malfoy hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, sich um die Jungen zu kümmern, wenn der Professor es nicht kann."

„Wirklich?", sagte die Krankenschwester stirnrunzelnd. Sie hasste es ihre Patienten zu übergeben, speziell wenn ihr Zustand durch einen unbekannten Zauberspruch hervorgerufen wurde. „Wie hat Klein-Harry auf sie reagiert?"

„Ziemlich gut.", versicherte ihr Dumbledore. „Mit der Zeit, denke ich, wird er sich wohl bei ihr fühlen und wegen Draco ist sie auch gut im Umgang mit jungen Kindern."

„Sehr gut.", seufzte sie. „Aber ich erwarte, dass ich jeden Tag hinunter kommen und Tests machen kann."

„Das wäre gut.", versicherte Dumbledore.

„Aber Du und jeder andere wird mir vorher Bescheid geben, bevor ihr kommt, damit ich Harry warnen kann. Es verunsichert ihn, wenn Fremde ein und ausgehen können und das würde nur unnötigen Stress verursachen.", sagte Severus streng und sah dabei den Schulleiter an.

„Natürlich.", lächelte Poppy.

„Und ich verstehe das auch, Severus." Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes. „Obwohl ich hoffe, dass sich Harry an mich genauso gewöhnt, wie an Misses Malfoy." Severus antwortete nicht. „Gut, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Danke noch mal, Poppy."

„Kein Problem, Direktor."

oooooooooo

**A/N: **Eine Heirat zwischen einen Zauberer und einer Hexe ist eine ernsthafte Verpflichtung. Das erstgeborene Kind des Familienoberhauptes in ihrer ersten Ehe ist mit dem Familiennamen magisch gebunden. Das Kind ist der Erbe bis zum Tode des Oberhauptes oder dessen ausscheiden (was ist, wenn der Ehegatte und der Erbe das Oberhaupt öffentlich und durch magisch bindenden Vertrag absetzen). Wenn eines dieser Dinge eintritt, wird das Oberhaupt seiner Position enthoben und dem Erben wird der Titel, die Macht und die Position anstelle des Oberhauptes magisch übertragen. So wurde Draco Lord Malfoy. Seine Mutter und er setzten Lucius öffentlich und durch magisch bindenden Vertrag ab. Das ist dauerhaft.

Das Anwesen der Familie bleibt ausschließlich in der Kontrolle des Erben. Wenn das Oberhaut eingesetzt ist, transportiert sich das Manor zu einem neu ausgewählten Ort. Der einzige Weg zu dem Manor zu gelangen ist über das Flohnetzwerk oder durch apparieren und diese Wegbeschreibung kann nur das Oberhaupt selbst geben. Mit anderen Worten Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

_Kapitel 9_

Severus hatte Dobby, als er das Abendessen für die Jungen gebracht hatte, gesagt, dass die Räume neben seinem Quartier gesäubert und eingerichtet werden musste. Er hatte erklärt, dass der erste ein Badezimmer sein sollte, der zweite ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Nebenraum für Narzissa, der dritte Raum zum spielen und der letzte für die Hosenmätze zum schlafen. Dobby hatte ihm versichert, dass alles so hergerichtet würde, wie er es wünschte.

Ursprünglich öffneten sich Severus' Räume mit seinem Wohnzimmer mit dunklem Holzfußboden, der mit dicken cremefarbenen und dunkelblauen Teppichen belegt war. In dem Raum stand eine cremefarbene Couch, ein schwarzer, eiserner Kamin, ein Bücherregal nur mit Büchern zur Unterhaltung, einen passenden Couchtisch und vier passende Holztüren an jeder Wand.

Vom Eingang aus an der linken Wand, war ein großes Bücherregal; dann kam die erste Tür. Sie führte zu Severus Studierzimmer. Eine weitere Tür darin führte in sein privates Labor. Gegenüber dem Studierzimmer, war der Kamin, über dem ein wundervolles Bild hing, dass eine Waldlandschaft zeigte. Auf die hintere Wand zugehend, war eine zweite Tür, die zu einem luxuriösen Bad aus weißem und schwarzem Marmor führte und eine dritte Tür, die zu Severus' Schlafzimmer führte. Zwischen den beiden hing ein großes Bild von einer verschneiten Berglandschaft. An der anderen Wand war die letzte Tür, die zu einer kleinen Küche führte.

Nichts von alledem wurde durch die Verbindung zu den neuen Räumen verändert. Der einzige Unterschied war die Tatsache, dass die Küche nun zwei Türen hatte. Hinter der Tür lag ein Gang mit vier Türen. Die erste Tür lag schräg gegenüber der Küchentür. Sie führte zu Narzissas Zimmer. Die Tür gegenüber der Küchentür war das Badezimmer. Die erste Tür zur rechten war das Spielzimmer der Jungs und die letzt war ihr Schlafzimmer.

Severus und Narzissa waren erfreut. Die neuen Räume mussten nur noch dekoriert werden und die einfachen Möbelstücke so verwandelt werden, wie sie sie brauchten, aber das konnten sie alles morgen machen. Jetzt legte Narzissa den immer noch schlafenden Draco in eines der beiden Betten und Severus legte Harry in das andere. Es hatte ihn nicht wirkliche gekümmert, dass Narzissa explizit zwei Betten in dem Raum der Jungen verlangt hatte, doch nun begann er zu zweifeln. Irgendetwas behagte ihm an diesem Arrangement nicht. Er schüttelte es ab. Er war einfach zu müde.

Er hob den Zauber über die Kinder auf, während Narzissa zwei Glöckchen heraufbeschwor und sie so verzauberte, des sie klingeln würden, wenn die Jungs aufwachten. Severus nahm das Glöckchen, dass Narzissa ihm reichte und flüsterte ein ‚Gute Nacht'. Sie nickte und beide verließen die Jungen, um in ihre Räume zu gehen und selbst zu schlafen.

oooooooooo

Harry begann sich herumzuwerfen. Als sein Unterbewusstsein bemerkte, dass er allein in dem Bett war, bekam er einen fürchterlichen Alptraum. Er wimmerte und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Draco begann sich ebenfalls herumzuwerfen und der Blonde schreckte, mit weit aufgerissenen silbernen Augen, hoch, bevor Harry fürchterlich zu schreien begann. Draco kletterte, einfach über das Gitter rutschend, aus dem fremden Bett und rannte zu seinem Freund.

Er schaute durch die Gitter und sah Baby steif wie ein Brett darin liegen und Schreien, als würde er schmerzhaft ausgeweidet. Schließlich begann Harry sich hin und her zu werfen. Sein ganzer Körper krümmte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, als er weinte. Draco schrie ihn an aufzuwachen, doch Harry hörte nicht. Er war in seiner eigenen Hölle gefangen. Draco begann zu weinen, als Harry sich wieder versteifte und das Ganze von vorn losging. Der Blonde versuchte verzweifelt in das Bett von Baby zu klettern, aber er schaffte es nicht. Er war nicht groß oder stark genug. Er begann in dem Moment zu schreien, als Narzissa in den Raum stürmte.

Sie rauschte zu dem Bett, hob Harry in ihre Arme und begann ihm tröstlich etwas vorzusummen. Draco schoss weinend auf sie zu, gerade in dem Moment, als Severus ebenfalls hereingestürmt kam. Er verstand sofort und ging hinüber, um Draco hochzuheben, so dass er Harry mit seinen Berührungen beruhigen konnte. Harry beruhigte sich langsam und öffnete seine Augen.

Narzissa streichelte ihn, während der immer noch schniefenden Draco ihm immer und immer wieder sagte, dass alles okay war. Severus sagte nichts, aber das war in Ordnung so. Harry konnte sehen, dass er in Reichweite war und das beruhigte ihn. Er verspannte sich, als er nach oben zu Narzissa schaute und bemerkte, dass sie es war, die ihn so zärtlich hielt, war aber zu müde, um davon wirklich bestürzt zu sein. Abgesehen davon, war es in ihren Armen, verglichen mit seinen Träumen, der Himmel. Er konnte sich nicht genau daran erinnern, was passiert war, hielt sich dennoch unbewusst an Narzissas Shirt und Dracos Hand fest und weinte immer noch leicht. Es dauerte nicht lange, als auch das verschwand und sie wieder schlafende Kinder in ihren Armen hielten.

„Ich denke, es wäre das Beste sie wieder zusammen schlafen zu lassen. Dracos Anwesenheit erlaubt es Harry friedlich zu schlafen.", sagte Snape leise. Seine dunkle, samtene Stimme ließ die Kinder noch tiefer einschlafen.

„Es wäre eine schlechte Idee, ihm zu erlauben, von solchen Dingen abhängig zu werden.", antwortete Narzissa, doch ihre Stimme und ihr Gesicht verrieten, dass sie nicht wirklich dagegen protestierte. Sie gab Harry sanft in Severus Arme zu Draco. Die zwei Jungen machten sich unbewusst gegenseitig Platz. Sie lächelte und streichelte Dracos Haar aus dessen Gesicht und drehte sich dann um, um die zwei Betten zu einem Doppelbett, wie sie es oben auf der Krankenstation gehabt hatten, umzuwandeln. Severus lächelte und legte die Jungs hin. Die Hosenmätze kuschelten sich aneinander, wachten aber nicht auf.

„Gute Nacht, Narzissa.", flüsterte er und neigte zum Dank mit seinem Kopf.

„Gute Nacht, Severus.", entgegnete sie und folgte ihm aus dem Raum.

oooooooooo

Gerade als die Sonne aufging, öffneten sich grüne Augen und keine Sekunde später folgten silberne. Begeistert von etwas, was nur Vierjährige verstehen konnten, begannen sie zu kichern. Draco war der erste, der sich aufsetzte und süß gähnte. Harry sah ihm zu, machte aber keine Anstalten unter der warmen Decke hervorzukommen. Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich und das Licht wurde angemacht. Severus kam selbst mir einem Gähnen herein.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs. Wie fühlt ihr Euch?"

„Gut", zwitscherten die beiden zur gleichen Zeit.

„Mögt ihr Euer neues Zimmer?"

Die Jungen schauten sich neugierig um. Dunkelgrüne Wände und ein dicker weißer Teppich waren um sie herum. Das Bett mit sanft goldenen Laken und Federbett, stand in der Mitte der Wand, links von der Tür. Zwei identische Eichenschränke standen in der Ecke der Wand zur rechten des Bettes. In einen war aufwendig der Name Draco eingraviert, in dem anderen der Harrys. Ein Nachttisch stand an der anderen Seite des Bettes zur Tür hin, und auf diesem hatte Harrys Brille gelegen, bevor Severus dem kleineren Kind geholfen hatte diese aufzusetzen. Beide Jungen nickten ihre Zustimmung.

„Da bin ich aber froh.", lächelte Severus und hob die Jungs aus ihrem schönen Bett.

„Frühstück fertig?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Das Frühstück wird gleich fertig sein. Wir werden in der Küche essen.", antwortete Severus und nahm die Jungen an der Hand, wofür er sich ein wenig hinunterbeugen musste.

„Wir in unserem neuen Zuhause?"

„Ja.", antwortete Severus dem Blonden als sie zusammen in den Flur hinausgingen. „Deine Mami bestellt jetzt Frühstück, also ist der erste Halt das Badezimmer."

Draco war begierig darauf alles zu erkunden, doch Harry zögerte. Draco nahm darauf Rücksicht. Der Blonde versprach, dass sie sicher wären und Daddy ihnen erzählen würde, wenn Fremde da wären. Harry kämpfte nicht, als Severus ihn vorwärts zog, doch er steckte seinen Daumen in den Mund. Sie gingen an der offenen Tür des Spielzimmers vorbei (dankbarer Weise war alles weiß und leer, so dass es nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Hosenmätze erregte) und gingen dann ins Badezimmer. Beide Jungen benutzten die Toilette und wuschen ihre Hände gründlich, bevor Severus sie zur Küche führte, nachdem er Harry gewarnt hatte, dass die Lady darin sein würde.

Die Küche war vergrößert worden um mehr Platz für einen größeren Tisch und mehr Stühle zu machen; zwei von ihnen waren jetzt Hochstühle. Severus erstarrte bei dem Anblick, doch seine Gedanken wurden von Draco, der zu seiner Mutter rannte und ihr seine Morgengrüße entgegen rief, abgelenkt. Harry blieb bei ihm; eine Hand fest um das Bein des Mannes geschlungen, den Daumen der anderen Hand in seinem Mund. Aber er weinte nicht oder verlangte hochgenommen zu werden. Daswar letztendlich ein Fortschritt.

„Guten Morgen, Drache.", sagte Narzissa liebenswürdig, als sie ihren Sohn hochhob, ihn küsste und in den Hochstuhl setzte.

Sie trug eine blaue Bluse und braune Hosen, die nichts taten, um ihr wundevolle Figur zu betonen. Ihr langes Haar war geflochten und in einem Knoten zusammengesteckt. Sie trug schlichte goldene Ohrringe und dazu passend eine Kette und ein Armband. Severus' schwarzes T-Shirt und seine schwarzen Hosen wirkten dagegen schäbig. Über seine eigenen Gedanken schimpfend, hob er Harry in den verbleibenden Hochstuhl und setzte sich neben ihn, während Narzissa auf der anderen Seite neben Draco saß. Die Jungen saßen natürlich Seite an Seite.

Das Frühstück kam und sie begannen zu essen. Narzissa schimpfte mit Draco und erklärte ihm den richtigen und anständigen Weg zu essen. Severus sagte nichts und schaute den beiden nur zu. Draco versuchte es seiner Mami Recht zu machen, und sie bemerkte, wenn er frustriert wurde und streichelte ihn oder lobte ihn dann. Der Junge hatte keine Chance einen Anfall zu bekommen. Severus' Blick glitt zu Harry, um zu sehen, ob er dasselbe für ihn machen sollte, doch der Junge machte es Draco bereits nach, ohne angespornt werden zu müssen.

„Sehr gut, Draco. Das ist richtig." Narzissa küsste die Hand ihres Sohnes, als der Junge seinen Löffel nun richtig hielt. Ihre grauen Augen glitten zu Harry. „Du auch, Harry. Das hast Du gut gemacht."

Der Junge lächelte scheu und duckte seinen Kopf. Draco grinste ihn an und beendete glücklich sein Frühstück. Er brachte es immer noch fertig alles schmutzig zu machen, doch Narzissa schimpfte ihn dafür nicht aus. Immerhin war er erst viereinhalb Jahre. Sie erwartete nichts von ihm, was er nicht konnte. Wie sie es besprochen hatte, bevor Severus die Jungs holen gegangen war, beendete er sein Frühstück zuerst und wischte sich seinen Mund ab.

„Ich muss kurz etwas nachsehen. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn Du hier bei Deiner Mami bleibst, Draco?

„Ja.", nickte Draco mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln auf seinem, mit Essen verschmierten, Gesicht.

„Wie ist es mit Dir, Harry. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn Du hier bei der Lady bleibst und nicht bei mir?"

„Nenn mich Misses Malfoy, Severus. Sie müssen lernen die Leute richtig anzusprechen.", unterbrach in Narzissa.

Seine Augen glitten zu ihr und dann zurück zu dem kleinen Jungen. „Wird es Dir bei Misses Malfoy gut gehen, Harry?"

Harry schaute von einem zum anderen und dann zu Draco. Der Blonde deute Harry, dass er Ja sagen sollte, doch Harry zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Severus griff hinüber und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch das dichte Haar, bevor er den Kopf des Jungen anhob, so dass er in dessen ausdrucksvolle grüne Augen schauen konnte.

„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn es nicht okay für Dich ist.", sagte er mit überraschender Sanftheit. Narzissas Augen brannten sich in sein Gesicht, doch er versuchte es nicht zu bemerken und sich nicht wegzudrehen. „Sag es mir einfach und ich versuche es besser zu machen."

Harry lächelte tränenreich und streckte sich nach ihm. Severus hob ihn aus seinem Hochstuhl und setzte ihn, seine Arme sicher um ihn geschlungen, auf seinen Schoß. Draco gefiel das nicht und er begann mit seinem Löffel in sein restliches Essen zu schlagen. Narzissa stoppte ihn schnell, bevor es überall hin spritzte und murmelte in sein Ohr.

„Es ist okay, Drache. Diese Dinge brauchen Zeit. Du möchtest Deinen Freund doch nicht zwingen, oder? Das wäre nicht gut. Du musst ihm sein eigenes Tempo lassen, damit es ihm nicht wehtut. Verstehst Du?"

„Ja.", seufzte Draco, war aber immer noch ein wenig gereizt. „Mami verletzt ihn nicht, richtig?"

„Nein.", lächelte sie und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Ich würde ihm nicht wehtun, aber wie kann er das sicher wissen?"

„Ich sag's ihm!", sagte Draco und schlug mit seiner kleinen Hand auf das Tablett seines Hochstuhls. „So wird er's wissen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, er vertraut Dir, Draco. Aber manchmal kannst Du Deinen Gefühle nicht von etwas überzeugen, was Du nicht willst."

„Was meinst Du?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nun, du sagst, dass der blonde Mann, den Du auf dem Foto gesehen hast, böse ist. Erinnerst Du Dich?"

„Ja."

„Du vertraust mir, richtig?"

„Ja Mami."

„Was, wenn ich Dir erzähle, dass er nicht böse ist?"

Draco verzog missbilligend eine Gesicht und sagte: „Nein, ist böse!"

„Du hast Recht.", nickte sie. „Aber obwohl Du mir vertraust, konntest Du Deine Gefühle nicht ändern. Harry kann seine Gefühle auch nicht ändern, wenn man ihm sagt, er soll es tun. Verstehst Du jetzt?"

„Denke schon.", murmelte Draco. „Okay. Ich geb Baby Zeit. Aber Du bist gute Mami."

„Danke, Drache. Jetzt iss auf und trink Deine Milch."

Severus sah hinunter und sah, wie grüne Augen ihm entgegenblickten. Er lächelte und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haar. Harry lächelte zurück und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Die grünen Augen glitten über den Tisch zu Narzissa und er stieß einen zitternden Seufzer aus.

„Mir geht's gut. Misses Mofoy fasst mich nicht an?", fragte er flüsternd.

„Malfoy.", korrigierte ihn Severus abwesend. „Geht es Dir gut hier solange sie Dich nicht anfasst?"

„Ja.", nickte Harry. „Bin nicht böse?"

„Harry, hör mir zu." Severus hob ihn hoch, so dass er auf dem Tisch saß und ihn anschaute. „Du bist nicht böse. Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, dass Du Angst hast. Denk das niemals. Hör auf Dein Gefühl und vertraue darauf."

„Du hast mich noch lieb, auch wenn ich Angst hab?"

Severus war geschockt. Liebe. Das war ein Wort, das er nie ohne Hohn benutzte. Er hatte noch nie einer anderen Person gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Und hier war dieses unschuldige, zerbrechliche Kind, was genau das brauchte um zu überleben. Severus holte tief Luft, seine Hände festigten sich um die Hüften des Jungen, als er zu zittern begann. Er starrte in die wartenden, verletzbaren grünen Augen und nickte. Würde das genug sein? Es sah so als, als wäre es so. Harry lächelte strahlend und lehnte sich nach vorn um seinen Arme und Severus' Nacken zu schließen.

„Liebe Dich auch, Daddy."

Severus schloss seine Arme fest um den kleinen Körper. Oh Gott. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde seine Brust gleich explodieren. Was zur Hölle war das für ein Gefühl? Und warum tat es weh? Oder war das Freude? Merlin, er wusste es nicht. Zitternd drückte er Harry von sich und setzte ihn auf den Boden. Narzissa beobachtete das Ganze mit geschockten, großen Augen.

„Ich bin bald zurück, Harry.", versprach er und zerzauste noch einmal dessen schwarzes Haar, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Es war ein Wunder, dass seine zitternden Beine ihn aus der Tür trugen, ohne dass er hinfiel.

„Bist Du fertig, Drache?", fragte Narzissa und Draco nickte. Sie hob ihn aus dem Stuhl und setzte ihn auf den Boden. Der Junge rannte sofort zu Harry umarmte ihn in einer aufgebrachten Umarmung.

„Du liebst mich auch, richtig, Baby?", fragte Draco. Narzissa lächelte über seine Besitzgier.

„Liebe Dich, Ray.", antwortete Harry und zögernd und küsste die Wange des größeren Jungen.

oooooooooo

Die Jungs hatte Spaß mit Narzissa. Sie ließ sie bestimmen, wie ihr Spielzimmer aussehen sollte. Sie veränderte nicht nur die Farbe der Wände, der Decke und des Bodens nach ihren Angaben, sie fügte auch Kissen, Kletterstangen, einen kleine Irrgarten (viel größer, als es von außen den Anschein hatte), eine Malecke und Regale mit Büchern, die sie sich anschaffen könnten, hinzu. Das alles rief sie entweder aus Malfoy-Manor oder aus einem Laden.

Sie erlaubte den Jungs die Farben von allen mindestens zweidutzend Mal zu verändern. Die einzige Bedingung war, dass diese der letzte Tag dafür war. Wenn sie an diesem Abend ins Bett gehen würden, müssten sie mit ihrer Entscheidung leben. Es war eine einfache Lektion in Sachen Konsequenzen. Und sie fand, dass es auch eine Lektion für sie war.

Narzissa musste aufpassen. Klein-Harry fügte sich zu leicht in Dracos Entscheidungen. Sie war erfreut, das Draco derjenige von beiden war, der bestimmte, aber sie begann sich auch um den Dunkelhaarigen zu sorgen. So fragte sie nach Harrys Meinung und erklärte Draco, das er hier für eine Zeit mit jemand anders zusammenleben würde und dass er sich sicher sein sollte, dass die andere Person einverstanden war oder er würde später Probleme bekommen. Es war eine wichtige Lektion für Lord Malfoy, die er verstehen musste. Jemand mit soviel Macht musste sich darin verstehen seinen Bekanntenkreis nicht zu missfallen und lernen, dass man manchmal die größten Belohnungen durch Nachgeben bekam. Und natürlich konnte Harry ein wenig Selbstvertrauen bekommen.

Glücklicherweise nahm Draco die Lektion mit wenig Widerstand hin. Wenn er wirklich vier gewesen wäre, wäre es für ihn nicht so leicht gewesen die Vorlieben eines anderen über seine eigenen zu stellen, speziell auf einem Gebiet, dass er besitzergreifend als sein eigenes deklariert hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser untypische Standpunkt davon kam, dass er noch etwas von dem Wissen hatte, dass er vor dem Zauber hatte, oder ob es an seinen starken Gefühlen für Harry lag.

Es wurde elf Uhr und nur das Versprechen auf einen kleinen Snack riss sie von ihrem Dekorationsprojekt. Bis jetzt hatte das Zimmer gelbe Wände mit grünen Punkten und eine rosa und blau gestreifte Decke. Der Boden war dunkelrot und vergrößerte nur den blindmachenden Effekt der neonfarbenen Möbelstücke. Aber sie folgte den Regeln; sie hatte ihnen niemals ihre Meinung gesagt oder sie in ihren Entscheidungen beraten. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bringen das zu tun, auch wenn sie geneigt war diese einfache Regel zu brechen. Es war ein riesiger Spaß den Jungs dabei zuzusehen, wie sie herum rannten, Wände und Möbel anfassten und laut eine Farbe schrieen.

Draco führte sie zu der Küche. Er hatte versucht zu rennen, doch Narzissa stoppte ihn mit einem Blick und einer Lektion. Solch ein Benehmen war geeignet für das Spielzimmer, aber nicht in ihrem Zuhause. Er war Lord Malfoy und sollte sich auch so benehmen. „Ja Mutter.", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Schmollen. Er straffte seinen Rücken und erhob stolz seinen Kopf. Sie lobte ihn dafür, dass er immer noch vor ihnen schritt. Das war das passende, aufgrund seines höheren Status.

Als sie in der Küche waren, hob Draco seine Arme und Narzissa hob ihn in den Hochstuhl und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie drehte sich zu Harry, doch der Junge stand noch immer im Türrahmen. Seine Augen waren hinter seiner Brille und seinen Haaren verborgen, aber sie musste sie nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sich der Junge unwohl fühlte und bereit war davonzulaufen.

„Komm, Harry. Ich heb Dich in den Stuhl und gehe gleich wieder weg. Ich verspreche Dich nicht länger, als dafür nötig ist, anzufassen.", sagte sie vorsichtig, näherte sich ihm aber wohlweißlich nicht.

Harry bewegte sich nicht.

„Baby, Du musst Snack essen.", sagte Draco und schlug auf sein Tablett, nicht in Ärger. Er drückte damit nur aus, wie ernst es ihm war.

Harry duckte sich merklich. Er erkannte einen Befehl, wenn er einen hörte und ging zitternd zu dem leeren Hochstuhl. Narzissa wartete bis er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und machte dann einem Schritt auf ihn zu. Der kleine Junge schüttelte heftig mit seinem Kopf und schoss dann, innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblicks, hinauf in seinen Hochstuhl. Sie trat schnell einen Schritt zurück, als sie die gleiche Überraschung darüber in den Augen hinter der Brille sah. Ein Klatschen durchbrach die wachsende Anspannung.

„Gut, Baby!", rief Draco und sein Gesicht war so voller Stolz und Freude, dass Narzissa und Harry sich entspannten. Doch Harry sah immer noch unsicher aus und so fügte sie ihr eigenes Lob hinzu, egal, wie wenig es wert war.

„Ja. Sehr gut, Harry. Magie ist etwas sehr besonderes und wundervolles. Das hast Du großartig gemacht. Ich bin so stolz auf Dich."

„Gut! Gutes Baby!", wiederholte Draco, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend. Harry wurde rot und zog seinen Kopf ein. Draco nahm Rücksicht, obwohl er nicht aufhörte dem kleineren Jungen liebevolle und glückliche Blicke zu schicken. „Snack jetzt, Mami?"

„Ja, mein Drache."

Narzissa bestellte ihnen geschnittene Wassermelone, trockene Cornflakes und ein Trinkbecherchen Milch von der Küche. Abwesend brachte sie Draco bei, wie man ordentlich aß, währen ihren Gedanken woanders waren. Es war nicht unüblich für ein Zaubererkind Magie zu zeigen, auch nicht in diesen jungen Jahren, aber so kontrolliert und genau war unnormal. Kindermagie brach ungestüm hervor und zeigte, wie mächtig ein Kind werden würde. Ein normaler Vierjähriger der so etwas wie Harry getan hätte, würde weit weniger durchschnittliche Zauberkraft besitzen. Man brauchte Macht, um seinen eigenen Körper schweben zu lassen, doch über eine so kurze Distanz war das Kunststück nicht so beeindruckend. Abgesehen von der Kontrolle.

Nicht ein Stück in dem Raum hatte gewackelt oder seinen Platz verlassen. Viel beeindruckender war, dass der Hochstuhl stehen geblieben ist. War das genaue Kontrolle infolge einer außergewöhnlichen Magiestärke, oder war es, weil er etwas von dem Wissen seiner Hogwartsausbildung behalten hatte? Sie musste nach Severus' Meinung fragen. Sie war unentschlossen in diesem Punkt. Vielleicht sollte sie Draco selbst fragen, um zu sehen, an wie viel er sich noch erinnerte. Aber erst nach ihrem Mittagsschlaf. Es war nicht klug ein Kind vor seiner Schlafenszeit aufzuregen. Und es war leichter als normal sie aufzuregen, wenn sie müde waren.

Mit klebrigen Händen und Gesicht wurde Draco auf den Boden abgesetzt. Sie schaute zu Harry, doch der Junge stand auf und sprang über Seite. Er fiel, doch nur halb so schnell, wie er eigentlich sollte. Er landete hart genug, dass er schwankte, doch er fiel nicht hin. Draco hielt ihn fest und sie gingen zum Badezimmer. Langsam. Narzissa lächelte. Draco hatte sich an ihre vorherige Ermahnung erinnert. Sie folgte ihnen und wartete im Türrahmen auf sie, bis sie die Toilette und das Waschbecken (in der richtigen Größe für die Hosenmätze) benutzt hatten. Sie stellte sicher, dass sie sich ihre Hände und Gesichter gründlich wuschen, ehe sie sie, für ihren Mittagsschlaf, zum Schlafzimmer brachte.

„Liest Du was vor?", fragte Draco gähnend, als sie ihn neben Harry legte (der kleinere Junge hatte sich auch in das Gitterbett schweben lassen).

„Natürlich, Drache." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und setzte sich in einen Stuhl, den sie herbeigezaubert hatte. Sie wartete, bis es sich die beiden, zusammengekuschelt, bequem gemacht hatten, bevor sie begann eine kleine Geschichte von einem Drachen und einem Einhorn zu erzählen.

oooooooooo

Die Große Halle füllte sich zum Mittagessen mit hungrigen Schülern. Hermine war einer der letzten, die ankam. Sie hatte eine Menge Hausaufgaben aufzuholen, die sie wegen ihrer Sorge um Harry vergessen hatte. Neville und Ginny saßen zusammen und lächelten ihr zur Begrüßung zu, doch ihre Augen glitten weiter hinunter zu Ron, der mit Dean und Seamus zusammen saß.

„Ron?", fragte sie, als sie hinter dem Rothaarigen war.

„Was willst Du?" Ron drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr. Dean und Seamus sahen kurz den Schmerz auf dem Gesicht ihres Freundes und protestierten nicht darüber, wie er Hermine behandelte. Offensichtlich war irgendetwas zwischen ihnen passiert, von dem sie nichts wussten. Sie tauschten einen Blick und waren sich einig, sich nicht einzumischen.

„Ron.", sagte sie sanft und Tränen traten ihr in die braunen Augen. „Es tut mir Leid. Wir haben nicht nachgedacht."

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät.", spie er, doch sein Gesicht entspannte sich. Er war immer noch verletzt von ihrem Verrat, aber mochte es auch nicht, sie verletzt zu sehen. „Ich brauche einfach ein wenig Zeit, um darüber hinweg zu kommen, Mine. Vielleicht können wir später reden."

„Okay.", antwortete sie und ging, um sich neben Neville und Ginny zu setzen. Die beiden streichelte ihr über den Rücken, sagten aber keine tröstenden Worte oder fragten danach, was er gesagt hatte. Sie waren gute Freunde und wussten, dass es nicht erwünscht war. Sie gaben auch vor, ihre stummen Tränen nicht zu sehen, obwohl beide versuchten ihre Freundin aufzumuntern.

oooooooooo

Severus kam in seine Wohnung und er fühlte sich erschöpft. Er war nicht zu früh zu seinen Slytherins zurückgekehrt. Sie waren besorgt wegen Dracos Abwesenheit und fühlten sich bedroht von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten der Gryffindors. Irgendetwas war passiert und sie hatten gelernt, dass, wenn es etwas mit Potter zu tun hatte, Tod und Zerstörung nicht weit weg waren. Und dass sie nichts darüber wussten, machte es noch schlimmer. Außerdem hatten die, die sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen wollten, das Ziel, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, um es ihrem zukünftigen Lord zu erzählen, um so möglicherweise seine Gunst zu erlangen oder ein Familienmitglied vor Strafe zu schützen. In den Kerkern war es also sehr angespannt. Vielleicht würde Narzissa eine Idee haben, was sie in Dracos Angelegenheit unternehmen konnten.

Er lief in die Küche und lächelte, als Draco sein Willkommen schrie. Narzissa lächelte und schimpfte mit dem Blonden, dass er seine Stimme so erhoben hatte, doch es war nur halbherzig. Draco grinste, als er sich entschuldigte. Severus zerzauste sein seidiges Haar, als er an ihm vorbeiging und ließ sich in den Stuhl neben Harry fallen. Der Dunkelhaarige war still, doch lächelte ihn herzerweichend an. Seine Augen blitzten unter seinem wilden, unordentlichen Haar mit purer Freude hervor, während seine kleinen Ärmchen sich nach Severus streckten; seine kleinen Hände dabei offen und hilfsbedürftig.

„Iss Dein Abendessen. Du bist fast fertig.", sagte Severus leise und zerzauste auch sein Haar.

„Fertig Daddy.", sagte er sanft, und streckte sich näher, indem er sich über seinen Teller streckte. Severus öffnete seinen Mund, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sitzen bleiben solle, bis Draco aufgegessen hatte, doch die Freude in diesen außergewöhnlichen Augen war zurückgegangen und verdunkelten sich nun unsicher. Severus seufzte und stand auf, um den kleinen Jungen auf seinen Schoß zu heben.

Harry hielt sich an ihm fest und schlang seine überraschend starken Arme um Severus' Hals, als würde er ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen. Severus konnte spüren, wie der Junge zufrieden an seinem Hals lächelte und fühlte, wie seine Lippen als Antwort ebenfalls ein Lächeln formten. Er war verblüfft, wie gut es sich anfühlte Harry zu halten, doch er bekämpfte dieses warme Gefühl nicht. Er ließ all die Anspannung des Tages von sich gleiten, als er Harrys Herzschlag an seiner Brust fühlte und er Dracos Geschnatter über das Spielzimmer zuhörte. Narzissa unterbrach ihn sobald sie konnte, ohne Dracos Gefühle zu verletzen und dem Blonden das Gefühl zu geben unwichtig zu sein. Severus war von ihrer Geschicklichkeit beeindruckt.

„Wie war Dein Tag?"

„Stressig.", antwortete er beiläufig. „Die Slytherins vermissen schmerzlich ihren Lieblingsklassenkameraden. Ich muss ihnen bald irgendetwas erzählen."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken.", antwortete sie. „Harry hat den ganzen Tag, bis jetzt nicht gesprochen. Abgesehen davon, ein paar Farben zu rufen, als er sich an der Dekoration beteiligt hat."

„Baby hat die Tür blau gemacht mit gelben Sternen.", erzählte ihm Draco glücklich. „Sieht schön aus mit meinen roten Wänden mit silbernen Drachen."

„Das wette ich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, es zu sehen.", lächelte Severus.

„Es hat Spaß gemacht.", stimmte Narzissa zu, sah dabei aber ernst aus und Severus versteifte sich in Erwartung der schlechten Neuigkeiten, von denen er sicher war, dass sie kommen würden. „Harry wollte nicht, dass ich ihn anfasse. Das war auch gut so für die meiste Zeit. Harry benimmt sich sehr gut, so wie Draco. Aber wir bekamen ein kleines Problem, als es Zeit für einen Snack und Mittagessen wurde."

„Und zum Mittagsschlaf. Baby hat es da auch gemacht. Er ist sehr gut!", rief Draco stolz.

„Er hat sich selbst in und aus dem Hochstuhl und dem Bett schweben lassen.", konkretisierte Narzissa.

Severus schaute hinab und sah in Harrys ängstliches Gesicht und das Kind brach in Tränen aus. Severus erschrak und drückte den zitternden Körper vorsichtig an ihn. Dracos Mund stand vor Überraschung offen und besorgte silberne Augen trafen die besorgten seiner Mutter. Severus schaukelte Harry sanft und beruhigte ihn. Es dauerte einige Minuten, um den Jungen wieder ruhig zu bekommen.

„Was ist los, Harry?"

„Du nicht böse?", flehte Harry tränenüberströmt und sich an Severus festhaltend. „Ich bin kein F-F-Freak?"

„Nein, Harry.", sagte Severus sanft und hielt den Kopf des Jungen an seine Schulter, als er realisierte, was nicht stimmte. Erinnerungen an Harrys Kindheit im Haus der Dursleys schwirrten in seinem Kopf und er umarmte den Jungen beschützend. „Deine Magie ist erstaunlich, Harry. Du hast Dich um das Problem gekümmert ohne einen Unfall zu haben, oder die Situation noch schwieriger zu machen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich. Sehr stolz." Er schickte ein Blick zu Narzissa, der ihr sagte, dass er sie später mehr fragen wollte.

Sie nickte und fuhr fort. „Jetzt, wo Du hier bist, gehe ich einkaufen. Sie brauchen Kleidung und andere Dinge. Ich habe es satt, sie in diesen Shirts zu sehen."

„Werden die Geschäfte so spät noch offen sein?"

„Ja. Geschenke.", klatschte Draco im Hintergrund, obwohl der größte Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit noch immer bei Harry war.

„Ja.", lächelte sie beiden als Antwort zu. „Ich bin in ein paar Stunden zurück."

„Was ist mit den Malfoy-Investitionen? Du benötigst die zeitweilige Kontrolle darüber."

„Ich werde mich nach dem Abendessen darum kümmern. Draco muss nur seinen Ring freiwillig auf einen Vertrag drücken, der mit die Vollmacht darüber gibt. Ich werde auch über unser Slytherin-Problem nachdenken."

„Das werde ich auch.", nickte er und setzte Harry auf den Boden, als Narzissa ihren Sohn küsste, ehe sie davonflohte. Er hob Draco aus seinem Stuhl und der Blonde hielt seine Hände weg von dessen Robe. Sobald er auf dem Boden stand, rannte er los. Harry schaute überrascht (Severus würde Narzissa fragen, warum er so reagierte) und jagte dann seinem Freund hinterher.

Severus seufzte (er hatte das in letzter Zeit Peinlicherweise oft getan) und dachte sehnsüchtig an seine normalerweise ruhigen Abende in seinem Büro. Er würde seine Arbeit tun und dann ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor er seine Runden im Schloss machte und dann noch ein wenig mehr schlief. Aber er verweilte nicht länger bei diesen Gedanken und obwohl er es nicht wusste, lächelte er, als er den Jungs beim Baden half. Sie waren beide schmutzig von ihrem schweißtreibenden Spielen an diesem Nachmittag.

oooooooooo

Ron schlüpfte aus dem Schlafsaal. Die anderen schliefen und auch wenn sie es nicht taten, hätte keiner von ihnen versucht ihn aufzuhalten oder ihn zu fragen, wo er hinging. Er traf in den Gängen auf niemanden und betrat das leere Klassenzimmer, wo wieder Crabbe und Goyle auf ihn warteten. Die drei Jungen nickten einander zu und gingen dann an die Arbeit.

Zuerst zeichneten sie einen Kreis von etwa einem Meter Durchmesser. An jedem Pol, platzierten sie die Objekte, die Ron besorgt hatte. Der Hauptbestandteil des zu rufenden Objekts war ein Pergament, also legten sie ein Stück leeres Papier auf den Nordpunkt. Irgendetwas mit Bezug auf den Hersteller kam auf den Westpunkt. Ron gab ihnen Abbildungen der vier Animagusformen der Rumtreiber. An den Ostpunkt, musste etwas, zu dem der wahre Eigentümer des zu rufenden Objektes eine emotionale Bindung hatte. Ron gab ihnen Harrys Fotoalbum. Und zuletzt, auf den Südpunkt, gehörte eine zweite Vertretung dessen, aus was das Objekt gemacht war. Ron tat Tinte an diese Position.

Die Jungs umschlossen den Kreis mit einem Dreieck. Der Boden des Dreiecks lang an dem Nordpunkt an, die Seiten berührten den Ost- und den Westpunkt aber berührten nicht den Südpunkt. Der Hauptausführende nahm die südliche Position ein und schaute dabei auf Nord- und Südpunkt und die Objekte darauf, während die beiden anderen sich gegenüberstanden am Ost- und Westpunkt. Für diese speziellen Zauber, würden sie die Beschwörung nicht mitsprechen müssen.

Sie hatten die Vorbereitungen schnell hinter sich gebracht, doch diskutierten ein paar Minuten darüber, wer den Zauber sprechen sollte. Schließlich gab Ron nach und erlaubte Goyle es zu tun, da er derjenige war, der den Spruch vorgeschlagen hatten und er schon einmal gesehen hatte, wie es gemacht wurde. Crabbe und der unzufriedene Rothaarige nahmen ihre Position ein. Wenn alles gut gehe würde, hätten sie die Karte noch vor der Dämmerung.

oooooooooo

Nachdem er die Jungs gewaschen hatte, ließ sich Severus von Draco in das Spielzimmer ziehen. Er gab ihnen die Reaktion, die sie erwarteten und brachte sie dann zu Bett. Er war gerade damit fertig geworden einige Aufsätze zu kontrollieren, als Narzissa mit zwei riesigen Taschen die voll gestopft waren mit geschrumpften Päckchen, wiederkam. Severus half ihr mit diesen. Das meiste davon gehörte ins Spielzimmer, aber in einem guten Duzend Päckchen war Kleidung die sie am Morgen in die beiden Schränke der Jungs tun würden. Als sie die neuen Dinge in das Spielzimmer einräumten, sprachen sie leise miteinander.

„Ich denke, wir sollten den Slytherins einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählen.", sagte Narzissa nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hat Harry während des Trainings einen neuen Zauberspruch gelernt und aus Wut auf Draco abgeschossen. Harry hat es vermasselt und wir haben irgendwie den jung gezauberten Draco bekommen, während Harry noch immer am Leben, gesund und immer noch beim Training ist."

„Wie ist er dorthin gekommen, wo Harry angeblich zu Training ist? Warum würde Draco, der klar gemacht hat, dass er neutral ist, den Retter des Lichts angreifen?", wies Severus hin.

„Hmmm…" Sie dachte für ein paar Minuten nach. Severus tat dasselbe. „Gut. Draco ist jemanden durch das Flohnetzwerk zu Harry gefolgt. Unnütz zu sagen, dass diese Art um zu Harrys Trainingsort zu gelangen jetzt nicht mehr existiert. Vielleicht ist er Harrys Gryffindor-Freunden gefolgt. Aber auf jeden Fall, ist Draco mitten ins Training geplatzt und ein verirrter Fluch hat ihn getroffen. Das Ergebnis war unerwartet und Harry fühlt sich deswegen schuldig. Es ist nur eine kleine Schuld, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Draco dort eingedrungen ist, ohne dass man ihn eingeladen hat, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig, weil Draco keinen Schaden verursachen wollte. Die Slytherins werden sich damit begnügen, weil Draco sein bestes getan hat, um für sie an Informationen heranzukommen."

„Das klingt plausibel.", gab Severus zu. „Also zeigen wir ihnen den Hosenmatz Draco, erzählen ihnen die Geschichte und lassen ihn dann mit dir zusammen wegflohen. Du bist aufgebracht, dass es so lange vor die verborgen wurde und noch länger im Dunklen getappt wärst, wäre ich nicht wieder gesund geworden und hätte herausgefunden, was los ist und Dich dann kontaktiert. Aber was wirst Du sagen, wo Ihr bleiben werdet? Wenn Du sagst, das Manor, wird es angegriffen werden. Und wir können augenscheinlich nicht zugeben, dass wir ihn hier behalten."

„Ich werde andeuten, dass ich mich an einen geheimen Ort von mir zurückziehe, der keine Verbindung zur Malfoy- oder zur Blackfamilie hat."

„Gut.", nickte Severus. „Wir werden das morgen vor dem Abendessen tun. Was denkst Du über Harry Magiegebrauch?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher.", sagte sie Stirnrunzelnd. „Es lag unter dem durchschnittlichen Können, kraftmäßig, aber die Kontrolle war weit überdurchschnittlich. Ich denke nicht, dass sie genug Erinnerungen haben, um bewusst das Wissen des Hogwarts-Unterrichts nutzen zu können, also tendiere ich dazu zu glauben, dass es eine normale Demonstration eines überemotionalen, mächtigen Zaubererkindes war."

„Er lehnt es ab, sich von Dir anfassen zu lassen?"

„Absolut. Er gehorcht Draco, wenn er ernst ist, aber er beginnt sich wohler dabei zu fühlen, sich gegen ihn zu behauten. Das liegt hauptsächlich an Dracos Zuspruch."

„Und er spricht nicht? Nicht einmal mit Draco?"

„Nein. Obwohl ich denke, dass er mit Draco sprechen würde, wenn es nötig ist. Es scheint so, als würde ihn Draco verstehen, ohne dass Harry es aussprechen muss, also bleibt er einfach still. Ich bezweifle aber trotzdem, dass er mit mir aus irgendeinem Grund sprechen würde."

„Aber er lässt es zu mit dir allein gelassen zu werden.", murmelte Severus. „Das ist ein Fortschritt."

„Das nehme ich an.", lächelte Narzissa. „Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen. Die Jungs werden in ein paar Stunden aufstehen und Du musst Deine Slytherins beruhigen."

„Gute Nacht." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht, Severus.", lachte sie. Sie liebte die Veränderungen, die sie an dem Mann sehen konnte. Er könnte nach alledem zu einem Freund werden.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

Hallo,

wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig geworden und diesmal müsst ihr euch nicht mit so vielen Rechtschreibfehlern herumschlagen, weil ich nämlich jetzt eine wundervolle Betaleserin habe, die sich dieses Problems angenommen hat... liebe Deedochan, ich danke Dir nochmals ganz, ganz dolle... schön, dass du es so schnell geschafft hast -knuddel-

Ich wünsche Euch allen viel spaß beim lesen...

LG Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 10_

„Ist es das?", fragte Goyle heiser.

Grabbe schritt vorwärts und hob Stirnrunzelnd das alte Pergament auf. „Ich denke, irgendetwas ist falsch gelaufen. Es ist leer."

„Was?" Goyle schnappte es sich und sah es aufgeregt an. Seine Bewegungen stoppten, als Ron zu Lachen anfing.

„Das ist es. Es bleibt leer, bis man das richtige Passwort sagt."

Ron nahm die Karte und berührte sie mit seinem Zauberstab. Er murmelte so leise er konnte. Unabhängig von seinen neuen Verbündeten würde er keinem Slytherin das Geheimnis der Karte der Rumtreiber offenbaren. Die Karte erwachte zum Leben und gab die Geheimnisse der Schule an denjenigen, der sie las, preis. Die Slytherins nahmen die Karte von dem stolzen Gryffindor und starrten sie ehrfürchtig an.

„Schau! Da sind sie! Und Misses Malfoy auch!", deutete Goyle zu Räumen in den Kerkern, wo die beiden Namen Ray Malfoy und Baby Potter Seite an Seite lagen.

„Was ist mit ihren Namen?", fragte Crabbe. „Bist Du Dir sicher, dass sie es sind?"

„Sie sind es.", versicherte Ron. „Die Karte zeigt den Namen, die die Person zurzeit trägt, nicht ihre Offiziellen. Schau Dir uns an."

Ron Weasley, Greg Goyle und Vince Crabbe erschienen zusammen darauf. Die zwei Slytherins nickten zufrieden über die Erklärung. Das bedeutete auch, dass die Karte zweifellos wichtig war. Indem sie den Namen zeigte, von der die Person glaubte, dass es ihr Richtiger war, gab sie dem Betrachter einen Einblick in seine Gedanken und wie sie über sich selbst dachten.

„Warum schlafen sie zusammen?" Goyle erinnerte sich gerade daran, dass sie ja Ron gegenüber so tun mussten, als wüssten sie nichts von Dracos und Potters Zustand.

„Vielleicht sind sie zusammen in Quarantäne.", bot Crabbe an, der mitspielte.

„Nun, sie haben beide dieselbe Sache.", seufzte Ron. „Aber sie sind nicht wirklich krank. Irgendein Zauber ist schief gegangen und hat sie in Vierjährige verwandelt. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als würden sie sie zurückverwandeln können und es gibt kein Zeichen, dass der Zauber ihren Zustand heraufbeschworen hat. Vielleicht müssen sie wieder aufwachsen."

„Woher weißt Du das?", fragte Crabbe.

„Und warum hast Du uns das nicht früher erzählt?", funkelte Goyle.

„Hermine und die anderen haben sich in den Krankenflügel geschlichen, wo sie waren, bevor sie in die Kerker gekommen sind und haben sie gesehen. Sie hat auch einen Diagnosezauber gesprochen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht wirklich darauf geschaut. Ich dachte, wir können selbst was über Malfoy und Harry herausfinden."

„Aber jetzt sind sie in Professor Snapes Räumen.", schüttelte Crabbe seinen Kopf. „Da können wir nicht reinschleichen. Diese Räume werden von oben bis unten beschützt."

„Ich hab's gesehen." Ron fuhr mit einer Hand müde durch sein Haar. „Gut. Ich mag es nicht, aber ich werde mal fragen, ob ich mir den Medizinbericht mal ansehen kann und werde ihn uns kopieren."

„Danke.", lächelte Goyle breit. „Wenigstens sind sie nicht krank. So, wie es jeder geheim gehalten hat, habe ich gedacht, sie sterben oder so was."

Ron zuckte zusammen. Er erinnerte sich, wie sein bester Freund in dem Raum neben dem Krankensaal gebrochen und abwesend gesessen hatte. Harry war wirklich am Sterben. Hoffentlich ging es ihm jetzt besser, trotz dem verpfuschten Zauber. „Ja. Das ist gut."

oooooooooo

Die Jungs wachten kurz nachdem sich Ron und die Slytherins trennten, um in ihre Schlafsäle zu kommen, auf. Sie freuten sich die neuen Sachen zu sehen. Harry hatte Narzissa höflich gedankt und ihr gesagt, dass es viel zu viel war, doch Draco überzeugte ihn schnell davon, dass sie das alles brauchten und der Dunkelhaarige akzeptierte widerwillig die Geschenke. Narzissa lächelte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss zu, der Harry erröten ließ. Dann suchte sie drei Outfits für jeden aus und erlaubte ihnen selbst zu entscheiden, welches sie an diesem Tag tragen wollten.

Draco wählte weiße Baumwollhosen und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit weißen Hausschuhen (sehr originell), doch Harry brauchte länger, um sich zu entscheiden. Narzissa schickte ihrem Sohn warnende Blicke, als der Blonde ungeduldig Harrys Auswahl anschaute. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn für Harry wählen würde. Je mehr er sich daran gewöhnte, Entscheidungen zu treffen, desto leichter würde es für ihn werden. Draco nickte zu ihrer geflüsterten Erklärung, klopfte aber immer noch ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden.

Harry hatte sich endlich auf weiße Sandalen, dunkelblaue Jeans und ein himmelblaues T-Shirt mit einem weißen, fliegenden Hypogreif entschieden. Draco grinste und Harry errötete von seinem Lob. Angezogen gingen die Jungen Hand in Hand in die Küche; beide hatten riesigen Hunger. Narzissa folgte ihnen lachend.

Severus begrüßte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und gratulierte beiden zu ihrer Kleidung. Harry rannte zu ihm, um eine Umarmung zu bekommen und Severus gab sie ihm bevor er ihn in den Hochstuhl setzte. Narzissa hob ihren Sohn in seinen. Severus aß mit ihnen, bevor er beide zum Abschied küsste und zur Arbeit ging. Narzissa säuberte sie (gut, reinigte Draco und ließ ihn dann Harrys Gesicht und Hände waschen) und ließ sie dann für eine paar Stunden spielen.

Wie versprochen, behielt der Spielraum seine Farben. Der Teppich war in einem satten waldgrün (Harry), die ganzen Möbel waren weiß (Draco), die Wände waren in amethyst-rot mit glänzenden Silberdrachen, die darauf herumtobten (Draco) und die Decke war dunkelblau mit leuchtenden gelben Sternen, die sogar ein wenig Licht gaben (Harry). Die Jungs waren zufrieden damit und fragten Narzissa nicht einmal, etwas zu ändern.

Nach dem Mittagessen und dem Mittagsschlaf (sie ließ sie Schlafanzüge aussuchen: Draco entschied sich für schwarze Seide, während Harry sich für grüne Seide entschied), setzte sie sie hin und lehrte sie die Grundzüge des Lesens, Mathe und einfache Logikspiele. Die Jungs handelten so, wie es alle Vierjährigen tun würden. Ihre Aufmerksamkeitsspanne war nur kurz, ihr Benehmen heiter, solange sie nicht zu viele Fehler machten, doch sie nahmen die Dinge schneller auf und behielten die Informationen mit weniger Wiederholungen. Narzissa wusste, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war, dass die Jungs etwas aus ihrem früheren Leben behalten hatten und war froh darüber. So wie Severus dachte sie, dass es schade wäre, wenn Draco alles, was er in diesem Sommer erreicht hatte, verloren hätte.

Severus kam nur fünfzehn Minuten vor dem Haustreffen, dass er vor dem Abendessen einberufen hatte, zurück. Er wäre früher da gewesen, aber das Treffen mit Dumbledore hatte länger gedauert als erwartet. Der Direktor war überraschenderweise dagegen, den Slytherins etwas über Dracos Zustand zu sagen, hatte aber zugestimmt, als Severus erklärt hatte, wie ernst die Situation in seinem Haus geworden war.

Die Jungen beendeten gerade ihr Abendessen, als er eintrat. Harry hob sofort seine Arme, um hochgenommen zu werden und Draco schrie eine Begrüßung. Severus lächelte beiden zu und zerzauste Dracos seidiges, blondes Haar, bevor er Harry in seine Arme hob.

„Harry. Ich muss heute Abend wohin gehen, aber nur für eine kleine Weile. Draco und Misses Malfoy werden mich begleiten. Ist das okay?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nicht lange weg?", fragte Harry, während Draco rief: „Wo gehe ich hin?"

„Nein. Wir werden nicht lange weg sein.", lächelte Severus, froh darüber, dass Harry nicht besorgt schien. „Direktor Dumbledore wird in einer Minute her kommen. Er wird auf Dich aufpassen während wie weg sind. Okay?"

Der Raum wurde augenblicklich still und Harrys Augen schauten durch seine kleine Brille zu Severus. Der wappnete sich, als diese grünen Augen immer ängstlicher wurden und sich Harrys kleine Arme um ihn festigten. Er hatte gehofft, dass Harry nicht so reagieren würde, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Alle drei mussten zu dem Treffen gehen und Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry nicht alleine bleiben konnte.

„Ihr verlasst mich?", fragte Harry mit leiser, zitternder Stimme.

„Nein! Ich geh nicht!", rief Draco und warf seinen Teller und sein Trinkbecherchen auf den Boden. „Ich möchte Baby nicht verlassen!"

„Draconis Malfoy.", warnte Narzissa und der Blonde blieb ruhig.

„Wir verlassen Dich nicht, Harry.", versprach Severus und schaukelte den kleinen Jungen. „Wir sind nur den Gang hinunter und wir werden zurück sein, ehe Du es weißt."

Genau in diesem Moment hörten sie, wie sich die Wohnzimmertür öffnete und jemand in Richtung der Küche kam. Harry brach in laute Schluchzer aus, sobald Dumbledore im Türrahmen stand. Severus hielt das zitternde Kind besorgt ganz nah an seine Brust und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Dumbledore lächelte bei dieser Szene, war aber der einzig Glückliche. Draco stand nun auf seinem Stuhl und zeigte anklagend auf den alten Direktor.

„Geh weg! Kuck, was Du gemacht hast! Du bleibst nicht bei Baby! Ich bleibe! Geh jetzt!"

„Drache, Du kannst nicht bei Harry bleiben.", erklärte Narzissa und Dracos Gesicht wurde vor Wut immer röter. „Du musst mit uns zu dem Treffen kommen. Wir werden bald zurück sein. Das verspreche ich."

„Warum?", fragte Draco und stampfte mit seinem kleinen Fuß auf. „Möchte nicht gehen!"

„Es ist sehr wichtig für die Slytherins, dass sie sehen, dass Du okay bist. Es ist deine Pflicht sie zu beruhigen."

„Baby kann mit!", lenkte er zögerlich ein.

„Kann er nicht. Er wäre nicht sicher, wenn die anderen wüssten, wo er ist."

„Daddy beschützt ihn!"

„Ich werde Euch beide immer beschützen.", versprach Severus, der immer noch den weinenden Harry schaukelte. „Aber es wäre am Besten, Angriffe zu vermeiden, wenn wir es können. Du möchtest doch nicht, dass Harry verletzt wird, oder?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Draconis, je besser Du Dich benimmst, desto eher können wir gehen", unterbrach Narzissa, „und desto eher sind wir zurück und Harry wird nicht mehr aufgeregt sein. Du ziehst es für ihn nur in die Länge."

„Schön!", schrie Draco so laut er konnte und wütende Tränen drangen aus seinen Augen.

„Setz Dein Malfoy-Gesicht auf und wir können gehen. Sie können Dich nicht so sehen. Du bist Lord Malfoy und musst Dich selbst unter Kontrolle haben."

Draco wischte sich sofort die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und glättete seinen Ausdruck, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er unglücklich war. Narzissa akzeptierte seinen Versuch und hob ihn aus dem Stuhl. Sie ließ seine angespannten Körper sobald sie konnte los und Draco marschierte, Dumbledore nicht einmal ansehend, in das Wohnzimmer. Harry schrie, als Severus ihn vorsichtig von sich schob; seine Babyschreie wurden verzweifelt und ängstlich.

„Harry, bitte vertraue mir. Ich bin gleich mit Draco zurück.", flehte Severus.

„Nein! Daddy!", schrie Harry mit seinen tränenverschmierten Gesicht. „Geht nicht! Ray! Ray, lass mich nicht hier! Bitte! Ich bin artig! Ich bin artig! Ich verspreche es, Daddy! Neiiin!"

„Merlin.", sagte Severus, als er Harry von seinen Beinen wegkämpfte.

„Lass mich.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und errichtete eine magische Barriere, die Harry von dem Tränkemeister trennte.

Severus sah zu, als Klein-Harry wild gegen die unsichtbare Wand schlug. Es war das Schwerste, was er je tun musste, als er sich umdrehte und davonging. „Harry würde damit zurechtkommen, wenn wir ihn nicht mit einem Fremden zurücklassen würden. Er ist noch nicht selbstsicher genug dafür.", schnarrte er.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass er sich an Fremde gewöhnen muss."

„Nicht auf diese Art.", schnappte Severus und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er ließ Harry mit Dumbledore zurück, während der kleine Junge ihn anflehte da zu bleiben.

oooooooooo

Draco stand wütend neben seiner Mutter. Die Slytherins, an die hundert Kinder, standen vor ihnen und hörten seinem Daddy und seiner Mami zu. Draco hörte nicht zu. Er dachte nur daran, was das Baby brauchte. Warum dauerte das so lange? Seine Mutter zwickte ihn mit ihren langen Fingernägeln. Er zappelte herum. Er sollte niemals herumzappeln. Er blickte sie finster an. Sie hatte Glück, dass er sie nicht trat! Aber er wusste, dass das hier wichtig war. Er wusste schon, wie Slytherins waren, aber wie konnten sie so wichtig sein, um Baby das anzutun?

„Draco?", fragte ein blondes Mädchen und er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er mochte dieses Mädchen. „Wie geht es Dir?"

„Mir geht's gut. Nur müde.", versicherte er. „Mutter, können wir gehen?"

„In einer Minute, Drache.", versprach sie.

„Wann denken Sie, kommt er zurück?", fragte ein dunkelhaariger, schlanker Junge. Draco erinnerte sich auch an ihn.

„Bald. Die Auswirkungen werden verschwinden, aber da wir ja hier über Potter reden, wer weiß, wie lang es am Ende dauern wird.", lächelte Severus sardonisch.

Eine Welle des Gelächters ging durch die Slytherins. Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht. Sie würden für immer hier sein. Was musste er denn noch tun? Doch Narzissa und Severus mussten gespürt haben, dass Draco am Ende seiner beeindruckenden Selbstbeherrschung war und wurde kurz darauf zum Kamin geleitet.

„Bye, Draco. Werd' bald wieder gesund.", sagte das Mädchen, als sie ihn umarmte.

Draco ignorierte sie und verschwand in einem zischenden grünen Feuer mit seiner Mutter. Sobald sie in Severus' Wohnzimmer gelandet waren, rannte er zu dem Spielzimmer. Der alte Mann saß einfach in dem Raum und sprach beruhigend auf den weinenden Harry ein. Draco ignorierte ihn auch und rannte genau in die Barriere, die Harry auf der anderen Seite hielt. Das Baby hatte sich an der Wand zusammengerollt und weinte. Draco schlug gegen die Barriere und schrie, dass er zurück war und alles okay wäre.

Harry schaute mit rotem und jämmerlichem Gesicht auf. Er stand zitternd auf und rannte mit ausgestreckten Armen zu Draco. Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er die Barriere auflösen konnte, gab es einen hellen Blitz und sie explodierte in tausend goldene Funken. Harry stürzte zu Draco, riss ihn um und weinte schwach gegen seine Schulter. Draco hielt ihn fest und begann selbst zu weinen. Severus fiel auf seine Knie und setzte sich so, dass die Jungs auf seinem Schoß waren. Er murmelte sanfte Worte in ihre Haare, während er sie leicht schaukelte. Dumbledore lächelte und erlaubte es Narzissa, ihn hinauszuführen.

„Seine Magie ist so stark wie immer.", murmelte er.

„Er ist immer noch Harry Potter.", stimmte ihm Narzissa zu.

„Sie werden mir über seine Forschritte berichten."

„Natürlich, Direktor.", lächelte sie, wünschte sich aber insgeheim, dass es einen Ort gäbe, der genauso sicher wie Hogwarts war, weit weg von dem Alten. Er hatte jeden Fortschritt mit seinem erzwungenen Besuch zu Nichte gemacht und wäre Harry ihr Sohn, hätte sie ihm die Eier abgeschnitten.

oooooooooo

„Es ist alles gut, Harry.", flüsterte Severus. „Wir sind zurück. Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass wir zurückkommen. Ich würde Dich nie anlügen, Harry. Du bist jetzt okay. Wir sind da. Still, Harry. Es ist gut. Wir werden Dich nie verlassen. Es ist jetzt okay."

Schließlich beruhigte sich Harry und fiel in einen erschöpften Schlaf. Merlin sei Dank war morgen Samstag. Harry würde ihn brauchen. Und es war wahr. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung, bekam Harry bei jedem kleinen Geräusch und jeder kleinen Bewegung Panik. Schlussendlich schliefen beide Jungs bei Severus und Draco half jedes Mal Harry zu beruhigen, wenn das kleine Kind erschrocken aufwachte.

Am nächsten Morgen klammerte sich Harry an beide, entspannte sich jedoch langsam wieder von der Aufregung des gestrigen Tages. Harry war endlich wieder normal als sie zu Mittag aßen und es an Severus' Tür klopfte. Severus schaute hinüber, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Geräusch Harry nicht aufgeregt hatte, doch der Junge aß immer noch glücklich.

„Ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte er und stand auf. Harry schaute ihm besorgt hinterher, nickte aber leicht, um anzudeuten, dass es okay war.

Remus Lupin stand auf der anderen Seite der Tür, als Severus sie öffnete. Der Werwolf sah so erschöpft aus wie immer, doch da war eine Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, die dort noch nie zu sehen war. Und obwohl seine Kleidung nicht sehr teuer aussah, konnte Severus nicht ein Loch oder einen Riss sehen.

„Professor Snape.", sagte Remus neutral. „Der Direktor hat mich hier herunter geschickt. Er sagte, Sie könnten mir Fragen zu Harry besser beantworten als er."

Severus kniff seine Augen zusammen und seine Hand, die immer noch die Tür hielt, verkrampfte sich. Doch bevor er etwas sagen und sie zuwerfen konnte, stoppte ihn ein kleiner, kindlicher Schrei „Moony!" Er drehte sich um und sah Harry in das Wohnzimmer rennen kommen. Ein großes Lächeln erhellte das Gesicht des Jungen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und mit mehr Schmerz, als er für möglich gehalten hatte, drehte er sich um, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie Harry in die Arme des Mannes sprang.

Er hatte gewusst, dass die Dinge nicht immer so bleiben konnten. Er wusste, dass Harry nicht immer seins wäre. Doch die bedrückenden Gedanken kamen zu einem abrupten Ende, als ein leichtes Gewicht in seine Beine stürzte. Er schaute hinab, mit einer kalten Maske auf dem Gesicht und sah Harry, der seine Arme streckte und so danach fragte hochgenommen zu werden. Er gehorchte, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken.

„Es ist Moony, Daddy!", rief Harry fröhlich, als er seine Arme um Severus' Hals schlang und ihn fest drückte. Severus hielt ihn fest; sein Herz voller Erleichterung, als er realisierte, dass Harry ihn immer brauchen würde. „Moony ist hier zum frühstücken?"

Draco kam, gefolgt von Narzissa, leise in den Raum. „Wer ist Moony?"

„Netter Mann, richtig, Moony?", fragte Harry.

Der Werwolf stand geschockt da. Er konnte nicht antworten. Harry, sein trauriger, kleiner Welpe, war wieder ein Kind. Und nannte Severus Vater? War das Draco Malfoy? Es musste so sein, da das Narzissa Malfoy war. Da waren einfach zu viele Widrigkeiten. Er konnte kaum denken, geschweige denn reden. Harry runzelte die Stirn und schaute in Severus' Augen.

„Moony krank?"

„Ja. Er ist ein Werwolf, also ist er krank, aber ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was ihn jetzt schmerzt.", sagte Severus und verstärkte beschützend seine Umarmung um Harry.

„Was für ein Wolf?", fragte Draco. „Sind die nicht schrecklich? Er sieht nicht schrecklich aus."

„Ja, sie sind gefährlich.", sagte Narzissa missbilligend zu Remus. „Was können wir für sie tun, Mr. Lupin?"

„Und komm rein.", sagte Severus plötzlich. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass noch niemand hier vorbeigelaufen ist."

Remus machte einen Schritt vorwärts und Severus schloss die Tür. Die magischen Schutzbanne flammten kurz auf und legten sich auf die Oberfläche der Tür. Der Werwolf folgte dem Tränkemeister zu der Couch, während seine bersteinfarbenen Augen niemals Harrys kleine Gestalt verließen. Narzissa folgte nur ungern ihrem eigenen Sohn und nahm auf dem Sessel neben den zwei Couches platz, auf die sich die beiden Männer setzten. Draco saß zu Severus' rechter Seite, während Harry glücklich auf seinem Schoß saß. Remus saß ihnen gegenüber.

„Was ist passiert?", brachte er hervor.

„Einen ganze Menge.", sagte Severus trocken. „Harry, erinnerst Du Dich an Remus?"

„Er ist nett.", wiederholte Harry, doch seine Augen sahen unsicher aus. „Ist er gefährlich?"

Severus überlegte. Wenn er Harrys Erinnerungen widersprach, was würden dann die Konsequenzen sein? Wollte er, dass Harry sich erinnerte? Oder wollte er den Jungen ermuntern alles zu begraben und wieder zu leben? Unglücklicherweise wusste er aus seinen Studien, dass Erinnerungen nur selten für immer verschwanden. Sie konnten begraben oder durch Magie verbannt werden, aber sie konnten wieder ausgelöst werden unter den richtigen Umständen. Das konnte er Harry nicht antun. Der Junge sollte sich seinen Erinnerungen stellen, die hoffentlich weit genug entfernt waren, um den Jungen nicht zu brechen und damit keine Schwäche für den Jungen waren. Aber wie er es doch hasste, dass das den Werwolf einschloss.

„Er ist eine nette Person, ja, Harry.", sagte Severus gleichgültig, Narzissas hochgezogene Augenbraue ignorierend. „Aber, wenn seine Krankheit ihn überwältigt an Vollmond, ist er nicht nett, sondern gefährlich."

„Wann ist Vollmond?", fragte Draco neugierig. Er schien mehr interessiert als ängstlich.

„Es war vor sechs Tagen. Ich bin sicher.", lächelte Remus zu den kleinen Jungen.

„Möchtest Du, dass Remus bleibt, Harry?", fragte Severus.

„Du auch? Du lässt mich nicht allein?", fragte Harry besorgt und verbarg sein Gesicht an Severus' Schulter.

„Ich werde Dich niemals verlassen, Harry. Das verspreche ich." Severus umarmte ihn und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine wildes, weiches Haar.

Harry lächelte ihn an und beugte sich hinüber, um ihn schnell auf die Wange zu küssen. „Kay! Moony kann mit uns spielen, wenn auch du mitspielst."

„Gut. Warum fangt ihr nicht schon einmal ohne uns an? Ich möchte für eine Minute mit Remus reden."

„Komm schon, Baby." Draco sprang von der Couch und streckte sich nach Harrys Hand. „Die können für immer reden."

Harry lachte und nahm die Hand des Blonden. Draco lächelte glücklich als er nun Harrys gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatte und sie eilten hinüber ins Spielzimmer. Er achtete trotzdem darauf, dass er nicht unter den Augen seiner Mutter rannte. Die Erwachsenen schauten ihnen mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln hinterher, doch als sie außer Sichtweite waren, richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Severus.

„Es ist Dir nicht erlaubt eine Woche vor und nach deiner Transformation hier zu sein.", begann Severus. „Verstanden?"

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann werde ich Dir nichts erzählen.", sagte Severus boshaft. „Und auch der Direktor wird es nicht tun. Harrys Belange obliegen allein mir."

„Und Narzissa?"

„Sie kümmert sich um ihren Sohn und hilft mir mit den beiden."

„Ich stimme zu.", sagte Remus leise, doch das Straffen seiner Augen zeigte, dass er über diese Klausel nicht glücklich war.

Severus brauchte fast zwei Stunden, um den andauernden Missbrauch der Dursleys, die Vergewaltigung und alles, was danach passiert war zu erklären und auch das zu erklären, was er an Psychologie in Bezug auf Harrys zerbrechlichen Geist wusste. Es hätte noch länger dauern können, doch Severus musste dem Mann Anerkennung geben. Er war ein guter Zuhörer. Er unterbrach nur selten und wenn er es tat, waren seine Fragen knapp und einfach zu beantworten und das war meistens etwas, was Severus vergessen hatte und nichts, was nicht dazu gehörte.

Remus saß starr da. Schuld und Wut beherrschten seine Gedanken. Wie hatte er Harry bei solchen Monstern lassen können? Warum hatte er Harry nicht zugehört, als dieser ihm gesagt hatte, dass er dort unglücklich war? Mit einem leisen Stöhnen beugte er sich nach vorn und verbarg seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Narzissa stand auf und bot ihm einen Drink an. Sie hatte ihn ihm in die Hand gedrückt, bevor er es realisieren konnte.

„Wie konnte Dumbledore das tun? Er hätte es wissen müssen!"

„Er weiß viele Dinge und trotzdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass er das wusste.", seufzte Severus.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" Remus schaute zu dem Slytherin und seine Augen zeigten sein verzweifeltes Verlangen.

„Ich denke, das kannst Du.", antwortete Severus widerstrebend. „Du bist der Erste, den Harry von sich aus akzeptiert hat."

„Was ist mit Dir?"

„Nach dem Zauber, war Harry noch verletzbarer als er es jetzt ist. Alles, dessen er sich sicher war, war Draco und dass er dem anderen Jungen trauen konnte. Er wusste das durch die Verbindung. Als Draco mich dann als Vater erkannt hat, übertrug sich diese Verbindung zu mir auch auf Harry. Die Verbindung zwischen uns ist komplett, wie auch immer. Ich denke, dass selbst wenn Draco seine Meinung ändern würde, das nichts an Harrys Liebe zu mir ändern würde." Severus rutschte die dieser Aussage unruhig herum und Remus musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Narzissa versteckte ihrs hinter ihrer Tasse. „Und, dass Draco dachte, ich sei sein Vater, denke ich liegt daran, dass ich ihn den ganzen Sommer über unterstützt habe und Draco hart daran gearbeitet hat, sich von Lucius zu trennen. Harry hat Narzissa noch immer nicht vollkommen akzeptiert, trotz Dracos Zureden und er hat den Direktor komplett abgelehnt. Das ist ein Beweis, dass er nicht mehr so zerbrechlich ist und sicherer in seinen eigenen Entscheidungen ist."

„Woher weißt Du, dass er den Direktor ablehnt? Was ist passiert?"

„Wir mussten letzte Nacht Draco den Slytherins zeigen.", erklärte Narzissa. „Wir haben Harry hier gelassen, weil wir nicht wollten, dass sie wissen, dass er im selben Zustand ist wie Draco. Dumbledore hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry nicht fünfundvierzig Minuten allein bleiben konnte und hat selbst auf ihn aufgepasst. Unglücklicherweise hat Harry noch immer Angst vor Fremden und hat eher schlecht auf seine Gesellschaft reagiert."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass er sich so gut erholt hat.", stimmte Severus zu, runzelte dann jedoch die Stirn. „Obwohl das wahrscheinlich heißt, dass er sich nicht davon erholt hat und seinen Schmerz zu gut vor uns versteckt."

„Daddy, wir sind fertig für Snack.", sagte Draco als er hineinkam. Er hielt Harrys Hand und zog den kleineren Jungen mit sich, doch Harry schien dies nicht zu stören. Tatsächlich war sein Gesicht entspannt und zeigte ihnen ein Lächeln.

„Ich werde es rufen." Narzissa stand auf und folgte den Jungen in die Küche.

„Möchtest Du etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken?", fragte Severus neutral. „Wir können uns zu ihnen setzen."

„Das würde ich gern.", lächelte Remus dankbar und war froh als Severus sein Einverständnis nickte.

Die zwei Männer gingen in die Küche. Harry und Draco saßen in ihren Hochstühlen und hatten Tierkekse in der Hand, die gelegentlich Tiergeräusche von sich gaben, eine kleine Schüssel Apfelsoße und einen Becher Milch. Severus bestellte Tee und Gebäck für sie. Remus saß während des Essens still da und schaute mit Tränen in den Augen Harry zu. Die Jungen spielten und aßen. Severus und Narzissa lachten über ihr Verhalten.

Severus hob Harry aus dem Hochstuhl als dieser fertig war. „Lasst uns Euch waschen und dann gehen wir alle spielen."

Draco wartete bereits geduldig auf sein Baby. Narzissa sagte, sie hätte noch Sachen zu erledigen und würde ihnen nicht ins Badezimmer folgen. Als die beiden Männer und die beiden Jungen schließlich das Spielzimmer erreichten, erzählte Harry Remus aufgeregt alles über die Farben und wie sie das alles selbst gemacht hatten.

Severus schaute aufmerksam zu. Harry fühlte sich wohl genug, um frei mit Remus zu sprechen, viel mehr als er erzählt hätte, wenn Narzissa mit in dem Zimmer gewesen wäre. Doch der kleine Junge vermied noch immer physischen Kontakt. Einmal hatte Remus gedankenlos ausholte um Harrys Haar zu streicheln, doch der Junge schrak zurück, wurde ernst und rannte zu Severus. Aber er musste nicht hoch genommen werden. Das war ein gewisser Fortschritt. Severus fragte sich, ob Harry Remus komplett an sich heran gelassen hätte, wenn der Werwolf vor dem Unglück mit Dumbledore gekommen wäre.

oooooooooo

„Ich mache das Abendessen fertig.", sagte Severus und stand von ihrem Spiel auf.

„Kay.", lächelte Draco.

„Moony bleibt?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Wenn das in Ordnung ist.", lächelte Remus freundlich.

„Ist okay.", versicherte ihm Draco und nahm Harrys Hand. Er hatte angefangen, den netten Mann selbst zu mögen. „Spiel einfach dort irgendwo. Wir spielen mit dem da, kay?"

„Gut.", lächelte Remus und ging dorthin, wo ihn Draco hingewiesen hatte. Severus gluckste und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ist das okay, Baby?", fragte Draco und schaute ihm in die warmen, grünen Augen.

„Ja." Harry stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste den Blonden auf die Wange.

„Woher kennst Du Moony?", fragte er als er den kleineren Jungen zu der Kiste mit den ausgewählten Sachen führte.

„Weiß nicht. Erinnere mich einfach an ihn.", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

„Magst Du ihn mehr als Mami?", fragte Draco ernst als er den Umhang anzog. Harry biss sich, mit weiten und unsicheren Augen, auf die Lippe. „Wein nicht. Wollte es nur wissen."

„Deine Mami ist nett, aber ich kenne sie nicht. Ich kenne Moony. Er tut mir nicht weh." Harry senkte vor Scham seinen Kopf.

Draco zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Mami tut Dir auch nicht weh. Aber Du musst sie nicht mehr mögen als Moony. Mami sagte, Du kannst Gefühle nicht ändern, kay? Ist in Ordnung, Baby. Ich mag Moony auch."

„Sie könnte Dich mitnehmen.", sagte Harry und schaute Draco traurig in die Augen. „Sie hat es beinahe getan, als sie hergekommen ist. Sie kann immer noch."

„Nein.", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Sie kann mich nicht mitnehmen, wenn ich nicht will. Ich bin Lord Malfoy."

„Sie kann, Ray.", sagte Harry ernst und versuchte den Blonden dazu zu bringen, ihm zu glauben.

„Denkst Du, Daddy würde sie lassen?", funkelte Draco, der nicht verstand, warum Harry ihm nicht glaubte. „Wir gehen niemals. Daddy hat das letzte Nacht versprochen. Erinnerst Du Dich?"

„Es könnte immer noch passieren. Ich sage nicht, dass Du gehen willst, Ray.", verteidigte sich Harry und trat ein paar Schritte weg, um sich selbst etwas zum Anziehen zu suchen. „Oder Daddy. Irgendetwas könnte machen, dass Du gehst, auch wenn Du nicht willst. Dann bin ich allein." Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und große Tränen liefen ihm die Wange hinunter. „Ich liebe Ray. Ich liebe Daddy. Ich möchte nicht ohne Euch sein."

„Baby." Draco zog Harry in eine feste, ärgerliche Umarmung. „Du musst mir vertrauen. Du musst mir glauben. Ich schwöre es Dir, Ha'wy. Ich verlasse Dich niemals."

Er drehte den kleineren Jungen, der ihn mit riesengroßen Augen anschaute, zu sich. Draco nickte zufrieden, dass er letztendlich Harry von der Ernsthaftigkeit seines Versprechens überzeugt hatte. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste sanft die süßen Lippen des Babys, wobei sein blondes Haar um die Pausbacken Harrys fiel. Harrys Lippen waren warm und sanft, und lagen auf Dracos. Harrys Arme kamen nach oben und umarmte ihn fest, als Draco sein Gesicht von ihm weg zog.

„Liebe Dich, Ray.", flüstere Harry und versteckte sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter.

„Liebe Dich auch, Baby.", flüsterte Draco zurück. Langsam begann er zu lächeln und dann zu grinsen. Baby war sein. Er hatte sichergestellt, dass niemand sie trennen konnte.

oooooooooo

Remus sah zu, als die beiden Jungen zu der Spielzeugkiste gingen. Draco sah entzückend in seiner schwarzen Hose und seinem weißen Hemd aus. Narzissa begann früh mit dem Malfoy Anforderungen, dachte er mit einem Glucksen. Harry war ein wenig burschikoser in seinem langärmligen, waldgrünen T-Shirt und dem, was aussah wie eine Jeans. Beide trugen strahlend weiße Turnschuhe.

Es war in gewisser Weise amüsant. Er schaute zu der Decke; dunkelblau mit gelben Sternen. So hatten James und Lilly die Decke von Harrys Kinderzimmer gestrichen. Doch die Wände waren hellblau mit Wölkchen gewesen und der Teppich grasgrün. Obwohl Harry entschieden hatte, dass der Teppich im Spielzimmer grün gemacht wurde, war er ein paar Nuancen dünkler als der Boden seines Kinderzimmers in Godric's Hollow.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung bemerkte. Remus hob seinen Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich. Draco lehnte sich vorsichtig nach vorn und seine Hände lagen locker auf Harrys Schultern. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und dann konnte er hinter dem blonden Vorhang nichts erkennen. Harry schien sich nicht zu fürchten. Tatsächlich hob er seine Arme und schlang sie fest um die Hüfte des Blonden. Draco zog sich zurück und Harry legte seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter. Remus war sprachlos, begann sich aber zu sorgen, als er Dracos glückliches und besitzergreifendes Lächeln auf dessen engelsgleichen Gesicht sah. Glücklicherweise wurde er gerettet, bevor er eine Entscheidung darüber, was zu tun war, treffen musste.

„Jungs.", rief Severus, als er die Tür öffnete. „Kommt. Es ist Zeit zum Abendessen."

Harry hob seinen Kopf und lächelte glücklich, als er vorwärts rannte. „Komm, Moony. Ist Abendessenzeit."

„Können wir später Schokolade haben?", fragte Draco und rannte hinter seinem Freund her.

„Wir werden sehen.", lächelte Severus und hielt den beiden Jungen die Tür auf, damit sie vorbeikamen. Draco nahm Harrys Hand und wurde langsamer, als er durch die Tür war. Harry lachte und sprang quasi neben ihm her, trotz Dracos derzeitigen Tempo. „Kannst Du bleiben, Remus?", fragte Severus den Werwolf, als er sich näherte.

„Ich kann. Ich möchte aber sagen, dass Harry die Decke kopiert hat, die in seinem Kinderzimmer in Godric's Hollow war, wo er eineinhalb Jahre gelebt hat, bevor der Dunkle Lord kam. Der Teppich ist auch ähnlich, nur dunkler. Und Draco hat Harry geküsst. Beinahe besitzergreifend. Harry hat ihn gelassen und schien erfreut."

Severus sagte für eine lange Minute nichts, während sie langsam liefen. „Sie sind vier, Remus. Ich bin sicher, dass hatte keine sexuelle Bedeutung."

„Aber da war Gefühl und Absicht darin.", sagte Remus. „Wenn sie älter werden, wird es sehr einfach sein, dass eine sexuelle Beziehung entsteht. Harry mag es jetzt gut gehen, aber wenn es später passiert, wie wird Harry dann reagieren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Severus, seine Stirn runzelnd. „Auf jeden Fall wird das noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Harry könnte viel stabiler sein und er könnte es auch brauchen, um gesund zu werden. Wir werden sehen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan -knuddel-

Halloho,

einen wunderschönen feitag möchte ich euch allen wünschen... endlich wochenende... und kaum ist der prüfungsstress so halbwegs vorbei, macht sich nerventod auch schon an die nächste Mission... ich sage nur eins: habe neue möbel gekauft... folglich müssen die alten raus und deshalb habe ich in den letzten beiden Tagen alles entrümpelt... bin offensichtlich ein messi, bei dem, was ich alles gefunden habe...

aber ich habe tapfer alles, aber auch wirklich alles weggeschmissen, was es wegzuschmeißen gab... -nick- Meine Nachbarn haben mich bestimmt alle ganz doll lieb, weil jetzt schon alle Müleimer voll sind... aber da müssen sie halt durch -ganz fies lächel-

aber ich war, wie ihr sehen könnt, trotzdem noch fleißig und meine liebe beta auch,

und deshalb könnt ihr jetzt fein weiterlesen...

Danke an Euch alle, die ihr kommis hinterlassen habt...knutsch

lg nerventod

_Kapitel 11_

Wie sie es für das Frühstück und das Mittagessen getan hatte sprach Narzissa, während sie zu Abend aßen, einen Abwehrzauber auf die neue Kleidung der Jungen. Hätte sie es nicht getan, hätten die beiden sie augenscheinlich ruiniert. Harry war noch immer ein sauberer Esser, doch auch er kleckerte gelegentlich. Alle drei Erwachsenen aßen ebenfalls, doch nur Narzissa und Remus sprachen. Remus versuchte immer noch Harrys neuen Zustand zu begreifen und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag bei den beiden Hosenmätzen vor ihm. Sie waren gerade fertig, als Severus aus dem Kamin gerufen wurde.

„Ich bin gleich zurück um Euch zu baden.", versprach Severus den Jungen und ging, um dem Ruf zu antworten.

„Professor Snape.", sagte Madame Pomfreys Stimme respektvoll. „Die Impfungen für Harry sind angekommen. Wann wird er hier sein, um sie zu bekommen?"

„Morgen.", neigte Severus seinen Kopf. „Wäre es das Beste für Harry, wenn er einen leeren Magen hat?"

„Ein leichtes Abendessen wäre vorzuziehen. Auf diese Art kann er jegliche Nebenwirkung verschlafen und lass ihn mindestens fünfzehn Minuten verdauen, bevor Du ihn hochbringst."

„Dann werden wir um sieben da sein. Stell sicher, dass der Krankenflügel leer ist."

„Ich werde es versuchen, Professor. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Madame Pomfrey."

Severus straffte sich und ging zu dem Badezimmer. Die Jungen waren nackt und Narzissa und Remus hatten bereits das Badewasser aufgedreht. Draco hielt verschiedene Spielzeuge fest und bespritzte Harry leicht aus der sich langsam füllenden Badewanne. Narzissa lächelte ihm zu und verließ das Bad. Remus folgte ihr. Severus rollte seine Ärmel nach oben und blickte die Jungen gespielt finster an, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Gut. Lasst uns versuchen kein Chaos zu veranstalten." Er seufzte und hob sie beide in das warme Wasser.

oooooooooo

Ron wartete ungeduldig. Die Bibliothek war bereits geschlossen und Madame Pince war schon lange gegangen, um ins Bett zu gehen. Die Slytherins hatten gesagt, dass sie sich vor der Bibliothek um zehn Uhr mit ihm treffen wollten, doch jetzt war es bereits beinahe halb elf. Er scharrte nervös mit seinem Fuß und versprach sich selbst, dass er bald gehen würde, wenn die blonden Trampel nicht in weniger als zehn Minuten auftauchen würden. Gerade, als er das gedacht hatte, hörte er jemanden näher kommen. Ron versteifte sich und drängte sich in eine schattige Nische neben der großen Flügeltür.

„Weasley?", flüsterte Goyle laut.

„Hier.", knurrte Ron und trat ins Freie. Die zwei Blonden entspannten sich als sie ihn sahen und deuteten ihm an, ihnen zu folgen. Ron funkelte sie an, doch tat, was sie wollten. „Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

„Mussten warten. Professor Snape patrouilliert wieder in den Kerkern.", antwortete Crabbe und schloss die Tür, nachdem die drei in ein dunkles und leeres Klassenzimmer getreten waren. „Hast Du eine Kopie des medizinischen Berichts?"

„Nein.", gab Ron zu. Er hatte sich noch nicht dazu durchringen können, mit den anderen Gryffindors zu reden. Er war noch zu verärgert und verletzt.

„Wie haben Draco gesehen.", lächelte Goyle. „Er ist klein. Genau, wie Du gesagt hast. Seine Mutter hat gesagt, dass sie ihn irgendwohin mitnimmt und wartet, bis der Zauber aufgelöst ist. Sie haben Potter nicht erwähnt."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wann nimmt sie ihn mit."

„Sie ist schon gegangen. Letzte Nacht, so wie es sich angehört hat.", antwortete Crabbe.

„Das kann nicht sein." Ron zog die Karte hervor. Die Slytherins hatten sie festhalten wollen, doch Ron hatte sich geweigert ihnen das Passwort zu geben und es war nutzlos zu versuchen sie zu behalten. Ron zeigte ihnen, was er schon wusste, da er sooft er konnte auf die Karte geschaut hatte; für den Fall, dass sich etwas ändern würde. Narzissa Malfoy war in einem Zimmer außerhalb von Snapes Wohnung und Baby Potter und Ray Malfoy waren ein paar Räume weiter. Die Slytherins schauten stirnrunzelnd auf die Karte.

„Warum sind sie immer noch hier?", polterte Goyle.

„Vielleicht, weil sie hier bleiben müssen, damit der Professor herausfinden kann, wie man den Zauber umkehren kann.", sagte Ron gedankenverloren. „Dadurch, dass sie gesagt hat, sie würden gehen, haben sie sich selbst vor Angriffen geschützt. Die wahren Tatsachen verbergen, wie sie sind."

Die Slytherins tauschten einen Blick, bevor sie ihr Gesicht verwirrend verzogen. Sie erkannten die Tragweite sofort ohne die Hilfe des Rothaarigen, doch sie konnten Ron das nicht erkennen lassen. Draco war in größerer Gefahr als Ron wusste. Die beiden hatten Briefe ihrer Väter erhalten, die nach Dracos Schutz in der Schule gefragt hatte und, ob der Blonde nach draußen gelockt werden konnte, damit sie diejenigen sein konnten, die den Verräter fingen oder töteten. Sie waren erleichtert, dass sie ihnen schreiben konnten, dass Draco nicht länger in Hogwarts war. Sie mussten sehr vorsichtig sein, nicht herauskommen zu lassen, dass Draco immer noch hier war. Obwohl sie sich wunderten, wie der Professor sein Engagement erklären wollte oder die Tatsache, dass er Draco nicht getötet hatte, als er die Chance dazu hatte.

oooooooooo

Hermine schaute auf als das Portrait aufschwang. Ron zögerte als er sie sah, kletterte jedoch hindurch, mit dem festen Entschluss sie zu ignorieren. Natürlich wollte das Mädchen ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht, wenn sie soviel zu sagen hatte. Sie griff nach seinem Arm, erstarrte jedoch, als sie seine Augen warnend anstarrten. Sie kämpfte die Tränen zurück, die sie aufkommen spürte und versuchte ruhig zu sprechen.

„Wo warst Du?"

„Was geht Dich das an?", knurrte er, doch entspannte sich bei ihrem erschrockenen Gesicht.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.", sagte sie sanft, straffte sich dann aber und hob ihren Kopf. „Ich bin außerdem Vertrauensschüler, Ron, und du warst nach der Ausgangssperre draußen."

„Was willst Du tun? Willst Du mir Strafarbeiten geben?", fragte er eher neugierig.

„Nein.", sagte sie missbilligend. „Aber ich werde es, wenn Du das weiterhin machst. Ron. Bitte. Rede mit mir. Wir sind alle besorgt. Ich habe auch schon Professor Lupin geeult. Ich dachte, er könnte zu Harry kommen und sicherstellen, dass es ihm gut geht. Ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief erhalten und er hat gesagt, er sei auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore. Wie werden bald mehr wissen und ich dachte, Du würdest gerne wissen, dass Harry und Draco nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation sind. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie sind. Ich denke, es ist Zeit dass wir Professor Snape nach Harrys Fortschritt fragen und auch versuchen, dass er uns ihn sehen lässt."

Ron schaute sie einfach an und dachte nach. Er wusste, wo Harry und Draco waren, doch Hermine konnte mehr über ihren aktuellen Zustand wissen und das war wichtiger als zu wissen, wo Harry war. Oder nicht? Außerdem schaute Hermine abgespannt und traurig aus. Er wollte zu ihr gehen und sie küssen, doch er war noch immer böse. Sie hatten ihn wie Scheiße behandelt, warum sollte er zurückgehen? Aber da war Remus. Der Ex-Professor könnte wichtige Informationen erfahren und er wollte wissen, was das war.

„Ron? Es tut mir Leid. Wie waren im Unrecht, Dich auszuschließen. Wir haben nicht richtig nachgedacht. Bitte, vergibst Du uns?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll als sie ihn überlegen sah.

„Harry ist mein bester Freund. Ich habe ihn im vierten Jahr fallen gelassen. Du weißt das. Ich kann das nicht wieder tun."

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie und trat einen Schritt vorwärts. Er seufzte und schlang seine Arme um sie. Hermine klammerte sich an ihn und begann zu weinen. Ron ließ sie. „Ich habe Dich vermisst. Ich liebe Dich."

„Ich habe Dich auch vermisst, Hermine. Wie werden das zusammen schaffen.", seufzte Ron, obwohl er wusste, dass er Crabbe und Goyle nicht einfach fallen lassen konnte. So entschloss er sich, sich immer noch mit den Slytherins zu treffen, ohne es den anderen zu sagen. Die großen Trampel konnten immer noch etwas herausfinden, was die anderen nicht konnten. Es gab keinen Grund Hilfe abzulehnen, speziell, weil das Problem nicht von allein weggehen würde.

oooooooooo

Severus kam zurück in seine Räume, nachdem er eine kurze Runde in den Kerkern patrouilliert hatte. Normalerweise tat er das in der gesamten Schule, doch neben seiner Sorge um die Jungen und dem Unterricht war trotz Narzissas Hilfe erschöpfend. Remus saß allein auf der Couch. Als Severus gegangen war, saß Narzissa dort und hatte mit ihm geredet, doch es sah so aus, als sei sie schon ins Bett gegangen. Die Jungs waren schon vor Stunden hineingesteckt worden, doch er fühlte sich ruhelos mit dem Wolf hier und ging deshalb nach ihnen sehen.

Die Jungen schliefen friedlich. Draco hatte sich auf der Seite zusammengerollt, sein Kopf lag neben dem Harrys, sein Atem streichelte die Wange des Dunkelhaarigen und ließ ein paar Strähnen schwingen. Harry lag auf seinem Rücken, sein Daumen ruhte schlaff in seinem Mund. Severus seufzte und wusste, dass das bedeutete, dass Harry immer noch mit seiner Angst vor Dumbledore zu kämpfen hatte. Wenigstens hatte er keine Alpträume. Das war ermutigend. Severus schloss die Tür leise, bevor er zurück in das Wohnzimmer ging.

„Danke, dass Du mir erlaubst hier zu bleiben.", sagte Remus leise.

Severus antwortete nicht. Er ging an der Couch vorbei und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Innerhalb einer Minute kam er mit einer extra Decke und einem Kissen zurück. Sein Gesicht war ohne jegliche Emotion, als er beides dem hageren Mann gab. „Das ist kein Problem."

„Gute Nacht.", seufzte Remus traurig.

„Ich werde noch eine Weile wach sein und in meine Studierzimmer arbeiten. Du kannst mich dort finden, wenn Du noch etwas brauchst. Gute Nacht.", antwortete Severus steif. Er hatte Manieren. Remus war sein Gast und würde wie einer behandelt werden, doch beide Männer wussten, dass er nicht mit dem Herzen dabei war. Aber er erlaubte es und das war alles, was Remus interessierte.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte als erster auf und lächelte, als er die Arme des Blonden um sich herum spürte. Er kuschelte sich näher, bis Draco sein Gesicht verzog und seine grauen Augen öffnete. Er nieste, als Babys Haare in seiner Nase kitzelten und Harry lachte. Der Blonde lächelte und griff nach dem Nachttisch. Er konnte nur knapp die kleine Brille dort erreichen. Schließlich aber, konnte er sie Harry geben.

„Danke.", sagte Harry sanft und versuchte sie aufzusetzen, doch seine kleinen Finger schafften es nicht.

Draco half ihm und die beiden schafften es das schwarze Band um seinen Kopf und die Brille gerade aufzusetzen. Draco lachte, als das Baby mürrisch drein blickte, da es sich ärgerte, dass es die Brille brauchte. Narzissa kam herein und lächelte die Jungen an, die im Bett saßen und fertig waren, um den Tag zu beginnen, auch, wenn die Sonne noch nicht einmal voll am Horizont stand.

„Morgen, Mami!", rief Draco glücklich und hob seine Arme, damit sie ihn aus dem Gitterbettchen heben konnte. Harry ließ sich nur kurz darauf selbst aus dem Bett schweben.

„Was möchtest Du heute anziehen, Drache?", fragte sie, als sie Dracos Schrank öffnete und ihm die üblichen drei Garnituren zur Auswahl anbot. Der kleine Junge suchte sich blaue Shorts, weiße Socken, schwarze Schuhe und ein weißes kurzärmliges Hemd aus. Narzissa lachte, als sie ihm zärtlich half sich anzuziehen. „Was ist der Anlass?"

„Fühl mich einfach so.", antwortete Draco hochmütig. Seine Mutter lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Nun, Du siehst gut aus."

„Danke. Jetzt Baby!"

„Was möchtest Du anziehen, Harry?" Sie ließ drei Auswahlmöglichkeiten vor ihm schweben. Der Junge schaute sie für eine Minute an, ehe er schüchtern auf das mittlere zeigte. Sie lachte und gab Draco die Sachen, so dass er Harry beim Anziehen helfen konnte. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, doch schließlich stand Harry in seinen weißen Turnschuhen, schwarzen Anzughosen und leuchtend gelben Hemd da. Persönlich hätte Narzissa schwarze Schuhe ausgewählt, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie sahen beide bezaubernd aus.

„Du siehst gut aus, Harry. Seid ihr jetzt fertig, um zu frühstücken?"

Die Jungen nickten und Draco zog Harry an der Hand schnell aus der Tür. Narzissa folgte lächelnd. Sie betraten die Küche, wo sie auf Severus und Remus trafen. Die Männer lächelten Draco an, als er ihnen sein neues Outfit zeigte. Harry wurde an seiner Seite rot, als die beiden Männer sie beglückwünschten.

„Ihr seht sehr reizend aus, Jungs.", sagte ihnen Severus.

„Wow. Ihr zwei seht wie kleine Gentlemen aus!", lächelte Remus. „Für was habt ihr Euch so rausgeputzt?"

„Fühl mich einfach so.", erklärte Draco wieder und hob seine Arme um so seiner Mutter zu zeigen, dass er bereit war, in den Hochstuhl gesetzt zu werden. Remus griff nach Harry, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Harry schreckte nicht zurück, wie er es bei Narzissa getan hätte, schob aber seine Unterlippe nach vorn, zeigte auf Severus und sagte: „Möchte Daddy." Remus lächelte und lies Severus das kleine Kind hochheben. Harry umarmte Severus Hals und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des älteren Mannes.

„Wie hast Du geschlafen?", fragte Severus und streichelte den kleinen Rücken.

„Gut, Daddy."

„Gut." Severus setzte ihn in den Hochstuhl und Harry setzte sich mir einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Was möchtet ihr zwei nach dem Frühstück machen?"

„Ich möchte neue Spielsachen einkaufen gehen.", sagte Draco, als er vorsichtig aß. „Ich habe diese ganzen Spielsachen satt."

„Das sind gute Spielsachen.", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Wir behalten sie.", versicherte Draco. „Wir bekommen nur ein paar neue und spielen dann mit allen."

„Wie haben keinen Tag draußen geplant.", erklärte Narzissa, die wusste, dass es noch keinen sicheren Platz draußen gab. „Vielleicht an einem anderen Tag."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir verstecken spielen?", fragte Remus, bevor die beiden Hosenmätze ärgerlich explodieren konnten. „Wir könnten alle Räume nutzen und nicht nur das Spielzimmer."

„Und später, nach dem Abendbrot, müssen wir zu Madame Pomfrey gehen.", fügte Severus hinzu. „Sie muss Harry Medizin geben, damit er nicht krank wird. Wenn ihr beide artig seid, wenn wir dort sind, verdient ihr vielleicht ein paar neue Spielzeuge."

„Aber Baby ist nicht krank.", sagte Draco verwirrt. „Richtig?"

„Mir geht's gut, Ray.", versicherte Harry lächelnd.

„Warum dann?"

„Alls Babys bekommen Impfungen, damit sie nicht krank werden, wenn sie aufwachsen.", erklärte Narzissa. „Du hast Deine schon."

„Oh.", nickte er. „Okay."

Die Jungs beendeten ihr Frühstück und dann spielten sie alle ein paar Stunden Verstecken. Die schnellen Hosenmätze schienen im Vorteil zu sein, doch die älteren konnten sie überlisten. Bald war Severus' Quartier von Stille erfüllt, als die Erwachsenen und die Kinder sich versteckten und suchten. Diese wurde aber oft von Kinderlachen durchbrochen als die Erwachsenen und die Kinder herumhetzten. Die Jungs störte es nicht, wenn sie gefunden wurden, denn sie wurden oft gekitzelt (Harry ließ sich sogar von Remus zweimal durchkitzeln, doch hielt sich immer noch von Narzissa fern). Als es Zeit für einen Snack und einen Mittagsschlaf wurde waren alle müde - ganz speziell die Jungs.

„Erzählst Du uns eine Geschichte?", fragte Draco Remus schläfrig. Severus hatte gehen müssen um eine Problem zwischen zwei kämpfenden Slytherins der Oberklasse zu klären und Remus wurde für den Job des Zudeckens ausgewählt, das sich Harry bei ihm wohler fühlte. Narzissa war nicht böse.

„Sicher.", lächelte er. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten glücklich als er sich setzte. „Über was soll sie handeln?"

„Drachen.", kicherte Harry und küsste Dracos Wange. Draco lächelte und legte einen Arm über Harrys Brust.

„Gut." Remus fuhr mit seinen Händen durch die weichen Haare der beiden und begann sein Märchen.

oooooooooo

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Severus mit eisiger Stimme. Er stand hinter Theodor Nott, der seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und ihn auf den Siebtklässler Terence Higgs richtete. Keiner der Jungen senkte seinen Zauberstab oder sprach, als ihr Hauslehrer aus den dunklen Schatten des Korridors getreten war. „Sie werden mir antworten. Duellieren in der Öffentlichkeit, wo es jeder sehen kann… Haben Sie keinen Stolz? Keine Intelligenz? Sie sind Slytherins der Oberschicht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie diesen Namen beschmutzen."

„Wir haben genau über das diskutiert.", funkelte Higgs den jüngern Jungen ihm gegenüber an.

„Fühlen Sie sich frei, ihre Gedanken zur Hausehre zu äußern.", schnarrte Severus mit gefährlich glitzernden Augen. „Lassen Sie uns sicherstellen, dass diese Differenzen bereinigt sind, bevor wir uns trennen."

„Als Slytherins werden wir unseren Hauslehrer, unabhängig von persönlichen Gefühlen, respektieren. Unter keinen Umständen werden wir ihn in der Öffentlichkeit angreifen.", sagte Higgs kalt und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes begann vor Ärger zu Glühen.

„Ich würde jeden Hauslehrer Slytherins akzeptieren.", schnarrte Nott. „Solange ein wahrer Slytherin diese Position innehat."

„Sie stellen mich in Frage, Nott?" Severus glitt vorwärts.

„Sie haben Draco gehen lassen, oder nicht?", sagte der Junge schnell und wich in Richtung des Siebtklässlers zurück. „Sie wissen, es ist ein Preis auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt. Unser Lord will ihn und sie sagen Misses Malfoy, was passiert ist und sie hat ihn außer Reichweite gebracht."

„Sie reden von etwas, das sie nicht wissen.", flüsterte Snape. „Sie sind eine Schande als Slytherin. Es gibt nicht nur eine Motivation, einen Grund oder ein Ziel zu jeder Handlung. Sie wissen das! Ja, der Dunkle Lord will Draco Malfoy. Aber wir sind angewiesen uns selbst nicht zu enttarnen, indem wir ihn fangen. Ich halte meine Position aufrecht und ich habe Misses Malfoys Vertrauen gewonnen, so dass ich, wenn ich es möchte, ohne einen Verdacht auf mich zu ziehen, dazu in der Lage bin, den Willen das Lords auszuführen. Sie sind eine jämmerliches Kind, Nott. Versuchen Sie nie, jemanden in Frage zu stellen, der mächtiger und intelligenter als Sie ist. Das wird nur zu Schmerzen führen."

Nott fiel, stöhnend vor Schmerzen, zu Boden. Sein Körper rollte sich schützend zusammen, als er von kräftigen unsichtbaren Tritten angegriffen wurde. Higgs sah teilnahmslos zu, obwohl Severus in seinen Augen Ehrfurcht vor der Zauberstablosen Magie erkennen konnte. Der Siebtklässler nickte und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Severus wartete eine paar Augenblicke, ehe er den Zauber aufhob. Nott keuchte und Blut trat aus seinem Mund, da er sich selbst in die Wange gebissen hatte.

„Sie haben Glück, dass sie mein Slytherin sind.", erklärte Severus ihm. „Anderseits hätten sie den Crucio dafür erleiden müssen, dass sie mich in Frage gestellt und meinen Namen verleugnet haben. Gehen Sie. Und tanzen Sie nicht mehr aus der Reihe. Ich möchte für eine Weile nichts von Ihnen hören."

Der Junge kam stolpernd auf seine Füße und humpelte so schnell er konnte davon. Severus sah ihm nach. Sein Gesicht war eine ausdrucklose Maske, doch innerlich war er traurig. Er sah sich selbst in seinem Schüler. Jedes Jahr sah er zu, wie sie denselben Fehler machten, den er gemacht hatte. Und er wusste, dass nicht alle bemerken würden, dass es in der Tat ein Fehler war. Es war schmerzhaft zuzusehen, schmerzhaft sich zu erinnern. Aber was sollte er sonst tun?

oooooooooo

Narzissa sah Remus zu, wie er mit den Jungen während des Abendessens redete und spielte, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag bei Severus. Der Mann war vor Stunden zurückgekommen, hatte aber noch kein Wort gesagt oder den harten Ausdruck in seinen Augen verloren. Das war der Severus, den sie seit Jahren kannte. Es war erstaunlich es wieder zu sehen und es zeigte erst, wie sehr sich Severus verändert hatte, seit er sich um Harry kümmerte. Zum ersten Mal begann sie wirklich zu verstehen, wie sehr Severus Harry brauchte. Das kleine Kind half ihm zu heilen, wo nichts, nicht einmal die Zeit, in der Lage war das Selbe zu tun.

„Fertig!", sagte Draco laut mit einem Lächeln.

„Komm. Lass uns Dich sauber machen.", lächelte Narzissa. „Dann werden wir gehen und Harry wird seine Impfungen bekommen."

„Wird es wehtun?", fragte Draco, während er sanft auf dem Boden abgesetzt wurde.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber er wird wahrscheinlich ein leichtes Fieber bekommen. Hoffentlich wird er es einfach ausschlafen und niemals wissen."

„Bist Du fertig, Harry?", fragte Remus den kleinen Jungen. Harry nickte, wobei sein schwarzes Haar um sein wunderschönes Lächeln wehte. „Kann ich Dich aus dem Stuhl heben, so dass Du Dich mit Draco waschen gehen kannst?"

„Daddy?" Harry sah zu Severus.

Severus schaute zurück, doch seine Augen waren verschlossen. Ein Grinsen verzog seine Lippen. „Ich habe gesehen, dass Du Mister Lupin Dich anfassen lässt, Harry. Geh mit ihm. Es wird Dir gut gehen."

„Ja, Daddy.", flüsterte Harry. Seine grünen Augen glitzerten mit den beginnenden Tränen. Remus schaute missbilligend zu dem andern Mann, hob aber Harry aus dem Stuhl. Der Junge wand sich, um abgesetzt zu werden und rannte dann ins Badezimmer.

„Severus…"

„Geh.", sagte er kurz. Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Er wartete darauf, dass die Kinder fertig waren und nach ein paar Minuten kam Narzissa hinüber und die Jungen folgten ihr. Remus war der Letzte. Severus nahm die Urne mit dem Flohpulver.

Remus drehte sich zu dem tränenverschmierten Gesicht von Harry und kniete sich vor den Jungen. „Harry, ich gehe, um mit ein paar Leuten zu sprechen. Ich werde am Morgen zurück sein, okay?"

„Okay.", nickte Harry mit einem traurigen Flüstern. Draco kam hinüber, umarmte ihn und Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter.

„Ihr zwei seid artig.", lächelte Remus und streichelte ihnen durch das Haar. Er stand auf und warf Severus einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, bevor er sich an Narzissa wandte. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen.", lächelte sie und brachte ihn zur Tür. „Können wir Dich zum Frühstück erwarten?"

„Ja." Remus verneigte sich leicht vor ihr, glitt aus der Tür und rauschte aus dem Kerker.

„Kommt her.", sagte Severus den Jungen und wartete nicht auf Narzissa, ihn zu begleiten. Draco entließ Harry und ging mit großen Augen hinüber. Doch Harry zögerte. „Harry. Komm."

Der Junge ging hinüber. Mit jedem Schritt begann er mehr zu zittern. Draco drehte sich, um zu ihm zurück zu gehen, doch Narzissa griff seinen Arm. Sie kniete sich hin und begann ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. Der Junge stand starr und stocksteif und seine Augen glitzerten Unzufrieden. Aber er versuchte sich nicht aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter zu befreien, oder zu seinem Freund zu gehen. Severus schnaubte über das alles und griff nach Harrys Arm. Harry ließ in, begann aber zu schluchzen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Severus kalt.

„B-Bitte. Es t-tut mit L-leid. Ich werde a-a-artig sein.", flehte Harry.

„Von was redest Du?", schnappte der schwarzäugige Mann. „Hör sofort auf zu weinen!"

„Es t-t-tut mit L-Leid!", jammerte Harry. „Es tut mir Leid, D-Daddy! Tu mir nicht w-weh! Ich w-w-werde artig s-sein!"

Severus erstarrte. Er sah hinab zu dem hysterischen Kind, das immer noch trotz seiner Angst, nicht versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen. Dann begann er langsam zu verstehen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und schaute zu dem Kamin. Die schmerzhafte Wahrheit traf ihn. Er erinnerte sich daran, was das Haus ihm gezeigt hat, erinnerte sich an den drei Jahre alten Harry, der zu dem Herd gezogen wurde, wo Vernon ihn dadurch bestrafte, dass er seinen kleinen Hände und Arme gegen die roten, heißen Herdplatten hielt. Severus erinnerte sich an Harrys Schreie, erinnerte sich an den furchtbaren Geruch. Er erinnerte sich, wie Harry wild kämpfte. Doch Harry kämpfte jetzt nicht. Harry liebte ihn wirklich und wollte nicht ungehorsam sein, nicht mal, wenn es ihm Schmerzen bringen würde.

oooooooooo

Narzissa sah, wie Severus auf seine Knie fiel und seine Arme um Harry schlang. Der Mann schaukelte das Kind vor und zurück und flüsterte, dass er ihm nie so wehtun würde. Dass er ihn nicht bestrafen würde und dass er nicht böse war. Harry klammerte sich an ihn und weinte laut. Narzissa veränderte ihre Position und realisierte geschockt, dass stumme Tränen auch Severus' Gesicht herunter liefen. Sie stand mit Draco in ihren Armen da. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, doch sie schüttelte, zur Warnung, scharf ihren Kopf. Der Blonde lenkte ein und ließ sich aus dem Zimmer tragen.

oooooooooo

Nach langen Minuten drückte Severus Harry sanft von sich. „Ich war nicht böse auf Dich, Harry. Ich war böse auf andere Dinge. Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich Dir immer erzähle, wenn mich etwas ärgert."

„Liebst Du mich noch?", fragte Harry müde, doch seine Augen strahlten, als er Severus anschaute.

„Das tue ich noch.", versprach Severus sanft und Harry lächelte ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

„Ist okay, Daddy.", versprach er und seine kleinen Hände kamen hinauf, um Severus' Tränen wegzuwischen. Der Mann schaute überrascht. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er geweint hatte. „Liebe Dich auch."

„Gut." Severus umarmte ihn fest. „Lass uns jetzt Dein Gesicht waschen gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, Draco ist schon ganz außer sich vor Sorge."

Harry kicherte. Severus lächelte genauso und nahm ihn mit in die Küche, wo Narzissa mit dem unglücklichen Draco sprach. Der Kopf des Blonden schnellte herum als sie die Küche betraten und Harry erlaubte, auf den Boden gestellt zu werden. Draco rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn und funkelte die ganze Zeit Severus an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Draco.", sagte er dem Kind. „Ich werde versuchen, Harry nicht mehr zu erschrecken."

„Besser nicht.", funkelte der Junge und nahm Harrys Hand, um ihn zum Badezimmer zu führen.

„Kannst Du zu Poppy flohen, Narzissa? Ich denke, wir sollte die Impfungen auf morgen verschieben."

Narzissa nickte und Severus gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln, ehe er den Kindern folgte. Sie sah ihm nach, und fühlte sich diesem besonderen Dunkelhaarigen gegenüber dankbar, dass er sich einen Weg in ihre Herzen bahnte und sie sich zum Positiven verändern ließ.

oooooooooo

Remus seufzte als er aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Es war gerade nach dem Abendessen. Er fragte sich, ob mit Harrys Impfungen alles gut gegangen war. Er fragte sich, was mit Severus war. Er hoffte, dass alles gut war. Aber er musste sich erst um einige Dinge kümmern, bevor er zu Harry zurück konnte. Er war hier gewesen, um den Gryffindors ein wenig über Harrys Zustand zu erzählen und um ihnen zu versichern, dass er in guten Händen war. Er schuldete es ihnen, da sie es waren, die ihm erzählt hatten, dass Harry verletzt war.

Nun, wo er das hinter sich hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Mit jedem Schritt bröckelte seinen Selbstkontrolle und sie Wut bahnte sich ihren Weg nach oben. Als er die Stufen hinter dem Wasserspeier emporstieg, glühten seine Augen golden und sein Gesicht war eine harte Maske. Dumbledore sagte nichts, als Remus zu seinem Schreibtisch schritt. Die zwei Männer starrten einander an, einer wartend, der andere bemüht seine Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen.

„Hast. Du. Es. Gewusst?", begann er langsam. Seine goldenen Augen brannten sich in den alten Zauberer.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Remus, mein Junge, …"

„Hast DU?", brüllte Remus bevor sichtbar eine leichte Ruhe auf sein Gesicht zog. „Beantworte die Frage, Albus."

„Nein.", antwortete er entschieden, wobei seine Augen niemals flackerten. „Das habe ich nicht. Mir war bewusst, dass Harry unglücklich war dort und nicht gerne heimging, aber ich habe niemals vermutet, dass es so schlimm war, wie es war. Ich würde ein Kind niemals absichtlich in einer solchen Situation lassen."

„Wenn Du wusstest, dass er unglücklich war, warum hast Du Dir dann nicht die Situation angeschaut?", fragte Remus leise. „Warum hast Du das nicht getan?"

„Ich durfte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Haus lenken, Remus. Du weißt das. Todesser jagen ihn und es ist jetzt noch schlimmer, wo Voldemort zurück ist. Die Banne, die ihn in dem Haus seiner Tante beschützen, würden einem direkten Angriff nicht lange standhalten."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung.", spie Remus. „Du hättest Zeit finden können, Albus, um dort einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Fünf Minuten, um sicherzustellen, dass es ihm gut ging. Das lag in Deiner Verantwortung."

„Ich weiß." Dumbledore schien in sich selbst zusammenzubrechen. „Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen. Aber ich habe nur versucht, ihn zu beschützen, ihn sicher und am Leben zu halten."

Remus schaute ihn einfach an. „Und was ist mit den Geschehnissen hier? Du hast direkt auf ihn aufgepasst. Welche Entschuldigungen hast Du dafür, dass diese Situationen so verzweifelt wurden, wie sie es taten?"

„Remus, Du kannst nicht glauben, dass ich von all dem wusste und nichts getan habe?", sagte Dumbledore schwer.

„Warum hast Du mich nicht kontaktiert, als Harry so zur Schule zurückkam? Ich bin Harrys Pate, jetzt, wo Sirius tot ist.", Remus Stimme war zu einem leichten Knurren geworden. „Nein. Es ist egal, warum oder was Deine Gründe waren. Ich werde keine weiteren Aufträge übernehmen, Albus. Ich bin damit durch, für Dich zu arbeiten. Das Einzige was zählt ist Harry. Ich werde heute Nacht zu der Meute zurückkehren und ihnen sagen, dass ich nicht zurückkomme."

„Remus." Dumbledore saß nun starr.

„Das steht nicht zur Verhandlung, Direktor.", flüsterte Remus gefährlich.

Dumbledore hielt ihn nicht auf, als er sich umdrehte und steif den Raum verließ. Er starrte hinter seinem Ex-Agenten hinterher und seufzte schwer. Die Dinge fielen auseinander. Fawkes sang, doch es war nicht so tröstlich, wie es hätte sein können. Sogar Fawkes war besorgt. Die Zeit wurde dringender. Er musste bald handeln.

oooooooooo

Severus saß kerzengerade da. Sein Haar war wirr und sein Atem ging schnell und flach. Seine Augen durchschnitten die Dunkelheit des Raumes und seine Ohren waren gespitzt, um jegliche Störung zu hören. Nichts. Er blinzelte den Schlaf aus seinen Augen, als er realisierte, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Da war ein Druck gegen seine Haut, ein rhythmisches Drücken, das ihm bis tief in die Knochen ging, wie ein leiser Herzschlag. Die Luft war erfüllt von Magie.

Er stolperte aus dem Bett und rauschte zu dem Zimmer der Jungen. Narzissa war schon da und schlug gegen die Tür und schoss gelegentlich Flüche gegen die Tür, um zu versuchen, sie zu öffnen. Nichts funktionierte. Severus fügte seine Fähigkeiten hinzu, doch egal was sie versuchten, die Tür blieb verschlossen. Narzissa schrie nach Draco, ihr zu antworten, aber sie konnten nichts aus dem Inneren des Raumes hören. Alles, was sie tun konnten, war warten.

oooooooooo

Remus kam um sechs Uhr morgens bei Severus' Quartier an. Severus öffnete die Tür, schaute ihn jedoch kaum an, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück zu dem Zimmer der Jungen rannte. Remus' Augen weiteten sich und er trat schnell ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Magie drückte augenblicklich gegen ihn, durch ihn. Keuchend ging er Severus hinterher.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er. Narzissa starrte fanatisch auf die Tür. Sie antwortete nicht. Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand müde durch seine Haare und er erzählte ihm, was er wusste. Es war nicht viel. Remus nickte. Er stand bei ihnen und alle drei waren besorgt und versuchten die Schlafzimmertür aufzuwünschen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan -Danke-

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 12_

„Es ist fast sieben.", sagte Remus. Severus sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Unterricht. Heute ist Montag."

Severus zuckte zusammen und sagte nichts. Sie warteten schweigend weiter. Schließlich leuchtete die Magie auf und verschwand, als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Narzissa rauschte durch die Tür, die Männer ihr direkt auf den Fersen. Die Jungs schliefen. Sie sahen friedlich und ungestört aus, doch dann konnten sie einen besseren Blick auf sie werfen. Die Pyjamas waren viel zu klein für sie. Sie sahen größer und schwerer aus. Draco bewegte sich und öffnete seine grauen Augen.

„Morgen, Mama. Daddy. Moony.", sagte er während er sich streckte. Er schien ihre Anspannung zu bemerken und wurde ernst. „Was ist los?"

„Wie fühlst Du Dich, Draco?", fragte Severus neugierig, während Narzissa nach vorne rauschte und ihn murmelnd streichelte.

„Mir geht's gut.", antwortete er und blickte finster als er versuchte seine Mutter wegzudrücken. „Baby! Wach auf! Sie werden verrückt!"

Harry bewegte sich und öffnete seine Augen. Er griff nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Nervös blinzelte er sie an. „Was? Haben wir was Böses gemacht?"

„'Türlich nicht." Draco schubste ihn und versuchte dann weiterhin seiner Mutter zu entkommen. „Mir geht's gut, Mama!"

„Wie fühlst Du Dich, Harry?", wendete sich Narzissa an den Jungen, zufrieden, dass Draco die Wahrheit sagte. Ohne nachzudenken reichte sie nach ihm, um zu überprüfen, ob er Fieber hatte. Harry wich nicht zurück. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Mir geht's gut.", sagte Harry sanft, doch noch immer nervös.

„Oh, Harry.", lächelte sie und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Du vertraust mir jetzt?"

Er nickte. „Du nimmst Ray nicht mit. Er hat versprochen hier bei mir zu bleiben, deshalb hab ich keine Angst mehr vor Dir."

„Bist Du Dir sicher, dass es Dir gut geht?" Remus fuhr mit seinen Händen über den Jungen, um nach Wunden zu sehen.

„Warum? Ist was passiert?", fragte Draco und schaute fragend zu Severus.

„Es gab eine Magiewelle und wir konnten nicht zu Euch. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.", erklärte er.

„Oh." Draco sah zu Harry, doch der Junge sah gut aus. Ein bisschen verwirrt, doch nicht schrecklich. „Wir sind okay."

„Gut. Warum gehen wir nicht frühstücken und dann zu Madam Pomfrey? Nur für den Fall.", entschied Severus. „Narzissa, ich treffe Euch dort in dreißig Minuten, gut?"

„Ja, Severus.", nickte sie.

„Ich werde Frühstück bestellen.", bot Remus an und folgte dem Slytherin aus dem Zimmer, damit Narzissa die Jungen anziehen konnte. Sie musste ihre Sachen größer zaubern, damit sie ihnen passten.

Schließlich waren sie in der Krankenstation angekommen. Harry war nervös, weil Madame Pomfrey so nah bei ihm war und begann an seinem Daumen zu lutschen. Er entspannte sich aber, als Severus durch die Tür kam und sich neben sein Bett stellte. Draco lag neben ihm in demselben Bett. Madame Pomfrey hatte versucht sie zu trennen, doch Draco hatte sich geweigert. Narzissa zitterte noch immer vor Erleichterung, dass die Jungs okay waren und konnte nicht die Kraft finden mit ihm zu streiten. Remus schaute allem aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung zu.

„Ich habe die Ergebnisse.", verkündete Madame Pomfrey zwei Stunden nachdem sie eingetroffen waren. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich mit ihnen anfangen soll. Warum kommt ihr beide nicht in mein Büro? Remus kann auf die Jungen aufpassen."

Severus schaute fragend zu dem Jungen hinab, der seine Hand hielt. Harry lächelte und nickte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er in Ordnung war. Draco fragte Remus schon, ob er sie auf sich reiten lassen würde. Severus nickte und folgte den beiden Frauen in das Büro. Narzissa saß steif und wieder angespannt vor Sorge da. Severus setzte sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht geduldig hin und wartete.

„Physisch ist alles mit ihnen in Ordnung.", begann Madame Pomfrey, als sie ihnen die Testergebnisse zeigte. „Sie sind bei bester Gesundheit. Ihr Magielevel ist ein bisschen hoch für Zaubererkinder ihres Alters, aber es könnte dasselbe Level sein, das sie auch schon hatten, als sie ursprünglich in diesem Alter waren. Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt keinen Rückstand oder Beweis dafür, dass sie kürzlich Magie ausgesetzt waren. Da ist nichts."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Narzissa. „Sie sehen zumindest anders aus."

„Weil sie anders sind.", stimmte Madame Pomfrey zu. „Draco ist jetzt fünf Jahre, sieben Monate und zwei Tage alt. Er ist zwölf Zentimeter größer, acht Pfund schwerer und ist damit 93 Zentimeter groß und wiegt 28 Kilo. Harry ist fünf Jahre, einen Monat und sechzehn Tage alt. Neun Zentimeter größer, nur fünf Pfund schwerer und damit jetzt 79 Zentimeter groß und wiegt 24,5 Kilo. Draco liegt im Durchschnitt, doch Harry wiegt zu wenig für seine Größe."

„Das sehe ich.", sagte Severus langsam. „Also haben diese sieben Stunden magischen Sturms sie um ein Jahr und sieben Tage altern lassen."

„Das haben sie."

„Denkst Du, dass das weiter passieren wird, bis sie ihr richtiges Alter haben?", fragte Narzissa hoffnungsvoll.

„Es sieht so aus.", nickte Severus.

Sie hatte keine Zeit noch etwas anderes zu sagen, bevor Dumbledore die Bürotür öffnete und eintrat. „Severus? Ich habe gehört, Du warst in deiner Zaubertrankklasse und hast den Rest des Tages abgeblasen. Was ist passiert?"

Severus erzählte ihm, was passiert war und die Ergebnisse von Madame Pomfreys Tests. Die Frauen tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke, doch sagten nichts. Durch die offene Tür konnten sie Remus mit den Jungen spielen hören und konzentrierten sich deshalb, statt auf die Unterhaltung, darauf.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, mein Junge.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem breiten Lächeln. Seine betagte Hand drückte aufmunternd Severus' Schulter. Der schwarzhaarige Mann sagte nichts. „Ich werde nach ihnen schauen."

oooooooooo

Remus keuchte, als er auf seinen Knien herumgaloppierte. Beide, Draco und Harry, saßen auf seinem Rücken. Harry wollte nicht allein reiten und so hatte er Draco erlaubt, mit dem kleineren Jungen zu reiten. Er lächelte als er Harrys glückliches Lachen und Dracos fröhliche Anweisungen hörte, schneller, nach rechts oder nach links zu reiten. Er war darin so vertieft, dass die Jungen ihre Anwesenheit eher bemerkten, als er.

Harry wurde still und Draco beruhigte sich. Remus starrte zur Tür und sah Severus, den Direktor und die Frauen. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und fing die Jungs auf. Harry sah nicht so erschreckt aus, wie er es normalerweise bei sich nähernden Fremden tat. Doch seine Augen waren ernst und aufmerksam.

„Mami, ich möchte schwimmen gehen.", sagte Draco. Er ließ sich von der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit nicht stören.

„Ich denke darüber nach.", antwortete Narzissa. Der Junge schmollte und verschränkte seine Arme gereizt vor der Brust.

„Möchtest Du auch schwimmen gehen, junger Harry?", fragte Dumbledore und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

Harry nickte, griff aber nach Dracos Arm als Zeichen seiner Nervosität.

Der Blonde schaute zu dem Jungen und streichelte seine Hand. „Ist okay. Daddy ist hier. Er lässt nicht zu, dass Dumbledore Dir weh tut."

Harry nickte und lächelte scheu, entließ seine Hand aber nicht. Draco schien das nicht zu stören. Dumbledore sah seine Chance und ließ sich vor Remus langsam auf den Boden sinken. Draco neigte, aus seiner Position in Remus' Schoß, neugierig seinen Kopf, doch Harry lehnte sich an die Brust des Werwolfs zurück, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den alten Mann zu bringen.

„Du weißt, wer ich bin, Draco?", fragte Dumbledore mit blitzenden Augen.

„Türlich.", sagte Draco mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Und Du, Harry? Erinnerst Du Dich, wer ich bin?" Der kleine Junge zögerte, doch schüttelte dann seinen Kopf verneinend. „Ah, an was erinnerst Du Dich?"

"Ich erinnere mich an viel.", unterbrach Draco in dem Versuch, die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Freund zu lenken. „Ich wollte helfen, Baby, richtig? Ich hab's getan und das ist jetzt mein Job."

„Sehr gut, Draco." Severus und Narzissa kamen hinüber und setzten sich neben den Direktor. „Und Du Harry? An was erinnerst Du Dich?"

Der kleine Junge richtete seine nachdenklichen Augen auf Severus und sprach leise: „Ich war bei Mami und anderem Daddy, aber sie sind nicht wieder gekommen, weil sie gestorben sind. Dann war ich bei meiner Tante, meinem Onkel und Dudley. Wir haben gerade mit der Schule angefangen. Jetzt bin ich bei meiner neuen Familie. Sind Tante und Onkel auch gestorben, wie meine erste Familie?"

„Nein, Harry." Severus kniete sich hin und zog Harry in seine Arme. Der Junge kam freiwillig und schlang glücklich seine kleinen Arme um den Hals des Tränkelehrers. „Sie haben Dich schlecht behandelt. Um Kinder muss man sich kümmern und sie haben das nicht getan, deshalb kümmern wir uns jetzt um Dich."

„Danke.", sagte Harry und küsste dem Mann auf die Wange.

„Gut. Lasst es uns hinter uns bringen.", unterbrach Madame Pomfrey mit einem großen Lächeln. Es war so schön zu sehen, wie Severus seine Mauern fallen ließ, doch wenn sie nicht unterbrochen hätte, hätte sie angefangen zu weinen. „Harry, Ich werde Dir Deine Impfungen geben. Warum setzt Du ihn nicht aufs Bett, Severus. Draco kann sich neben ihn setzen."

Jeder tat, worum er gebeten wurde. Dann ließ die Hexe den Jungen einen Heiltrank gegen Krankheiten trinken, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab diese Krankheiten in seine Venen zauberte. Dumbledore richtete sich mit seinen Gedanken an Narzissa, da Severus sich im Moment auf die Kinder konzentrierte.

„Es scheint so, als hätte Draco Zugriff zu den ganzen sechzehn Jahren seiner Erinnerung und als er älter wurde, sind sie klarer geworden.", murmelte er.

„Ja.", stimmte Narzissa zu. „Aber Harry erinnert sich nur an seine ersten fünf Jahre bei den Dursleys und an alles, was passiert ist, seit er wieder in ein Kind verwandelt wurde."

oooooooooo

„Ron, wohin gehen wir?", fragte Hermine atemlos. Ginny und Neville rannten ihr hinterher, als Ron sie an der Hand weiter zog.

„Das wirst Du sehen.", erklärte er ihr. Er wollte ihnen nicht wirklich erzählen, dass er Harrys Karte hatte und deshalb konnte er ihnen nicht erzählen, dass er Lord Ray Malfoy und Baby Potter gesehen hatte, wie sie in der Krankenstation auftauchten.

oooooooooo

Bevor irgendjemand die Erinnerungen der Jungs weiter diskutieren konnte, öffneten sich die Türen der Krankenstation und vier Gryffindors kamen hinein. Hermine und Ginny rauschten vorwärts, während die Jungs stehen blieben als der Direktor und der einschüchternde Lehrer sie anschauten.

„Oh, Harry! Wie fühlst Du Dich?", rief Hermine unruhig. Der kleine Junge atmete schnell. Er konnte besser mit Fremden umgehen, doch so viele auf einmal waren zu viel für ihn.

„Streichle ihm den Rücken.", befahl Severus Remus, ehe er zurück in die panischen grünen Augen sah. „Harry, ich gehe, um mit diesen Leuten zu sprechen. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Du bist hier sicher, mit Draco und Remus."

Der Junge nickte zitternd und lehnte sich an Dracos Seite. Der Blonde funkelte die eingedrungenen Schüler an. Narzissa lächelte ihn an und ging zu ihnen hinüber, um ihre stille Unterstützung anzubieten. Severus nickte zufrieden und schnappte sich die beiden Mädchen am Arm. Dumbledore folgte ihm und trieb die beiden Gryffindor-Jungen hinter ihnen her.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Severus kalt.

„Professor, wir verstehen, dass Sie sich um Harrys Wohlergehen kümmern, aber wir sind seine Freunde. Wir machen uns Sorgen um ihn und Sie haben Ihr Versprechen nicht gehalten, uns über seine Fortschritte und seinen Zustand zu informieren. Wie haben ihn seit einer Woche nicht gesehen!", funkelte Hermine ihn an.

„Wie Sie sehen können, ist Harry im Moment nicht mehr er selbst. Er erinnert sich nicht einmal an Sie und es wäre das Beste für sie zu verschwinden."

„Ich werde Euch wöchentliche Berichte über seine Fortschritte machen.", bot Dumbledore an. „Aber bis Harry wieder elf ist, wird er sich nicht an Euch erinnern."

„Was denken Sie, wann das sein wird?", fragte Ginny Stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich denke, er wird jede Woche ein Jahr älter. In etwa sieben Wochen, wird er wieder elf sein."

„Sieben Wochen!", rief Ron bestürzt.

„Es ist besser, als sieben Jahre zu warten.", schnappte Severus. „Verschwinden Sie jetzt von hier und kümmern sie sich einmal um Ihre Angelegenheiten."

„Harry ist unsere Angelegenheit, Sir.", antwortete Hermine ruhig. „Aber wir werden gehen. Vergessen Sie Ihr Versprechen nicht, Direktor."

„Das werde ich nicht, meine Liebe.", lächelte Dumbledore. Die Gryffindors nickten und verschwanden.

Severus funkelte ihre, ihm zugewandten Rücken, an, bevor er sein Gesicht zu seinem Mentor drehte. „Denkst Du, dass ist eine gute Idee?"

„Sie sind seine Freunde, Severus. Er braucht sie genauso sehr, wie sie ihn."

„Wenigstens habe ich sieben Wochen ohne ihre Einmischung.", seufzte Severus und betrat, gefolgt von dem Direktor, den Krankenflügel.

oooooooooo

Nachdem die Jungen im Krankenflügel fertig waren, gingen sie alle zu Severus' Quartier zurück. Harry hatte nun kein Problem damit, dass Remus und Narzissa ihn anfassten, doch er bevorzugte noch immer seinen Daddy. Remus nahm die Jungs mit ins Spielzimmer, während Narzissa im Wohnzimmer blieb, um über die Zukunft zu diskutieren.

Narzissa wollte, dass ihr Sohn Bewegungs-Unterricht bekam, wie er es bekommen hatte, als er wirklich fünf war. Es war gut Flexibilität und Agilität aufzubauen und es war wichtig für ein Kind, um später gut im duellieren zu werden. Sie wollte nicht, dass Draco durch dieses Desaster seine physischen Fähigkeiten verlor. Obwohl sie froh war, dass er definitiv nichts von seinen Erinnerungen verloren hatte. Doch Severus war unnachgiebig, dass sie zur Sicherheit in seinen Räumen bleiben sollten.

„Sie können hier nicht für immer bleiben, Severus.", sagte Narzissa mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Draco bittet bereits darum, nach draußen zu dürfen. Du wirst ihnen einen psychischen Schaden verursachen, wenn Du sie immer hier drin lässt. Harry kann das nicht gebrauchen. Was, wenn er eine Phobie vor großen Plätzen oder davor draußen zu sein entwickelt?"

„Wo sollen wir sie Deiner Meinung nach hinbringen?", schnappte Severus.

„Es gibt da einen Ort in Frankreich. Ich kann jeden Nachmittag mit den Jungs für ein paar Stunden hinflohen. Keiner wird Verdacht schöpfen. Wir werden sicher sein."

Severus antwortete nicht, doch Narzissa wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte und lächelte sanft, als der Mann den Raum verließ. Harry hatte ein wenig Fieber von den Impfungen bekommen, doch das schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu beeinträchtigen. Draco war trotzdem besorgt und protestierte daher nicht, als Severus sie früh zu Bett brachte.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte von einem Traum auf, in dem er von den Dursleys bestraft wurde. Es war stockdunkel in dem Zimmer und er war sich sicher, dass er in seinem Schrank war, sicher, dass sein Traum von einer Familie, die sich um ihn kümmerte, vorbei war. Er rollte sich wimmernd zusammen und umarmte sich selbst fest, um zu versuchen die Panik zu vertreiben. Er wusste, würde er anfangen zu weinen, würde er nur noch mehr Ärger bekommen. Draco wachte durch das Geräusch von aufgeregtem Atmen auf. Er tastete schläfrig nach seinem Baby, konnte ihn aber nicht finden.

„Baby?", fragte er und setzte sich auf. Ein leises Schluchzen war seine einzige Antwort. „Was ist los? Wo bist Du?"

„R-R-Ray?", stotterte Harry unsicher.

„Ja. Was ist?", fragte Draco als er zu dem Kopfende des Bettes krabbelte, von wo Harrys Stimme gekommen war. Er fand das Baby zusammengerollt und stark zitternd. Seine Augen wurden größer und er schlang seine Arme um den kleineren Jungen. Harry drehte sich und schmiegte sich an ihn. Heiße Tränen durchnässten Dracos Shirt.

„Warum bist D-Du h-hier in meinem Schrank?", weinte Harry. „Es t-t-tut mir L-Leid, wenn ich Dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe."

„Was für ein Schrank?", fragte Draco, während er ihn festhielt. „Wir haben keinen Ärger, Baby. Daddy, Mami und Moony lieben uns und haben uns ins Bett gebracht und einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben. Erinnerst Du Dich?"

„Ist ein Traum. Das ist nicht alles wirklich wahr. Oder?"

„Natürlich ist es das.", sagte Draco ernst und streichelte das weiche Haar des Babys. „Ich bin immer noch hier. Ich hab's Dir gesagt. Ich würde Dich nie verlassen."

„Ray.", flüsterte Harry atemlos und weinte eine weitere Minute. „Denkst Du, dass Du das L-Licht anmachen kannst? I-Ich mag die D-Dunkelheit nicht."

„Okay." Draco entließ ihm sanft aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich zum Rand des Bettes. Er wunderte sich, warum das Glöckchen seine Mami oder seinen Daddy nicht aufgeweckt hat. Vielleicht war es kaputt. Mit einem Bums landete er auf dem Boden.

„Ray! Ray, geht es Dir gut?", schrie Harry aufgeregt.

„Gut, Baby. Versuche nur das Licht anzumachen.", versicherte Draco ihm sanft. „Ist okay."

„Komm zurück. Es t-t-tut mit Leid. Ich w-wollte nicht, dass Du gehst.", schrie Harry aufgebracht und erschrocken.

„Nun, kann nicht zu Dir kommen. Bin aus dem Bett gefallen, um Licht anzumachen. Du musst herkommen.", erklärte Draco.

„O-O-Okay.", wimmerte Harry und begann in Richtung Rays Stimme zu krabbeln. Er war sich sicher, dass er jeden Moment die Wand seines Schrankes treffen würde, aber er wollte wirklich zu Ray und würde es daher versuchen auch, wenn das hieß, seinen Onkel aufzuwecken, wenn er an die Wand schlug. Mit einem erschreckten Schrei fiel er über den Rand des Bettes auf den harten Boden.

„Baby! Bist Du in Ordnung?" Draco rauschte hinüber und fuhr mit seinen Händen aufgeregt über Harrys Körper, versuchte so Blut zu finden.

„J-Ja.", keuchte Harry als er Dracos Shirt umklammerte. Er würde nie wieder loslassen.

„Kannst Du aufstehen?", fragte Draco zart und half den kleinen Jungen auf seine Füße. „Lass uns ein Licht suchen."

„Ich k-ka-kann nichts sehen. Wie können wir da s-suchen?", fragte Harry, während er tat, was Draco wollte.

„Halt Dich einfach an mir fest. Ich werde es finden.", versprach Draco und streichelte das Haar des Jungen.

Sie fanden nicht, wonach Draco suchte. In seinem Zimmer im Manor, war da immer eine kleine Kugel, die, wenn er es befahl, das Licht und die Temperatur regelte. Doch Narzissa hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass für ihr Zimmer zu machen. Und Draco lag richtig in der Annahme, dass das Glöckchen kaputt war durch die kraftvolle Magie ihres Alterns. Weder sie noch Severus hatten daran gedacht eine Neue zu machen. Schließlich waren es die Jungen Leid blind in der Dunkelheit herumzustolpern und kuschelten sich, um Wärme zu bekommen, zusammen gegen eine Wand und schliefen wieder ein.

Als Narzissa sie am nächsten Morgen fand, umarmte und küsste sie sie immer und immer wieder, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie nicht da war, als sie sie brauchten. Sie reparierte die Glöckchen und machte auch eine Kugel für ihr Schlafzimmer und das Spielzimmer. Severus war genauso aufgeregt und hielt Harry während des ganzen Frühstücks fest, statt ihn in seinen Kinderstuhl zu setzten wie Draco. Harry war sehr dankbar für den Komfort.

oooooooooo

Es war Freitag und es war die vierte Unterrichtseinheit bei Nicolet's Gymnastik. Die Einheiten waren drei Stunden lang und es gab siebzehn andere Fünfjährige in der Klasse. Harry war der scheueste und versuchte einfach Draco so gut er konnte nachzumachen. Draco war besser in turnen, springen und überschlagen, als Harry. Doch Harry war exzellent auf dem Schwebebalken.

Harry sagte nichts, während sie dort waren, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er sich unwohl fühlte in der Nähe von Fremden, doch auch, weil er kein Französisch konnte. Deshalb sprach Draco für sie beide. Die Lehrer fanden das süß. Sie beteten den scheuen Dunkelhaarigen mit den hinreißenden grünen Augen und den kleinen blonden Gentleman schnell an. Die anderen Kinder begannen das den Neuen übel zu nehmen.

„_Denkst Du, Du brauchst Unterstützung?"_, fragte die Turnlehrerin Harry freundlich als der Dunkelhaarige an der Reihe war.

Harry schaute durch seine langen Wimpern und sein langes Pony zu ihr hinauf, während Draco für ihn im perfekten Französisch antwortete: _„Ja, Ma'am."_

Die Frau lächelte und umfasste seine Hüfte, um ihm zu helfen einen Rückwärtsflip zu machen. Er lächelte dankbar und rannte zurück an die Linie. Draco war nun dran und Harry wartete geduldig, bis er ein hartes Klopfen auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte sich um und erkannte, dass es einer der größeren Jungen und ein blondes Mädchen waren. Sie sahen nicht glücklich aus.

„_Du konntest es nicht selbst?"_, lachte der Junge.

„_Du bist so ein Baby! Du solltest nicht in dieser Klasse sein."_, sagte das Mädchen gemein. _„Du solltest bei den Babys sein."_

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagten, schaute aber, wohin sie zeigte und sah die Hosenmätze, wie sie lernten zu kullern und Purzelbaum zu schlagen. Er wurde rot. Er wusste, dass er nicht gut und zu klein war. Hat die Lehrerin letztlich aufgegeben? Er war nicht so stark wie Ray. Er schaute wieder zu den Kindern bei ihm und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was, wenn die Lehrer den Kindern gesagt hatten, dass sie ihm sagen sollten, er solle dort hinüber gehen? War es das, was sie gesagt hatten?

„_Du bist so dumm! Du kannst ja nicht mal reden!"_ Der Junge schubste Harry zu den Hosenmätzen.

Harry fiel hin und landete hart auf seinem Po. Draco war gerade fertig und kehrte zurück zu der Linie, als er Harry fallen sah. Er rannte hinüber und schubste den Jungen hart und brachte ihn dazu, ebenfalls hinzufallen. Das Mädchen schrie und Harry stand schnell auf um sich hinter Draco zu verstecken. Mit der einen Hand umklammerte er den Ärmel des Blonden damit er nicht kämpfen würde.

„_Fass Harry nie wieder an!"_, fauchte Draco, als die Lehrer herüber gerannt kamen.

„_Was ist hier passiert?"_, verlangte eine der Frauen zu wissen.

„_Sie haben auf Harry herumgehakt!"_, sagte Draco wütend. _„Ich will das nicht. Ich verlange, dass sie weggeschickt werden!"_

„_Ich bin sicher, es tut ihnen Leid."_, beruhigte ihn die Frau. _„Harry geht es gut. Lasst uns zur Klasse zurückgehen. Kein weiteres Reden oder Kämpfen."_

„Bist Du in Ordnung, Baby?", fragte Draco an Harry gerichtet.

Der kleinere Junge nickte schnell. „Die haben irgendwas gesagt. Muss ich zu den kleinen Kindern gehen?"

„Nein." Draco schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Du bleibst hier bei mir."

„Kay.", lächelte Harry strahlend und umarmte seinen Beschützer zurück.

Der Rest der Stunde lief gut, doch Draco beklagte sich auf dem Nachhauseweg lautstark bei seiner Mutter. Er wollte in eine neue Schule gehen oder zumindest die Kinder, die gemein zu Harry waren, aus ihrer Klasse schmeißen lassen. Narzissa versprach es sich zu überlegen, erklärte Draco jedoch, dass er sich benehmen solle, während er dort war. Der Blonde ärgerte sich zunächst, beruhigte sich aber wieder. Harry kicherte ihm zu und der Blonde entspannte sich mit einen Lächeln, das er zurückwarf. Narzissa lachte über sie beide.

oooooooooo

Severus seufzte zufrieden. Harry saß in seinem Schoß und erzählte glücklich von seiner Woche bei der Gymnastik und ihrem Unterricht bei Remus. Es war Samstag und Severus war noch nie so dankbar, dass Wochenende war. Er schaute quer durch den Raum und sah, wie Narzissa Draco Unterricht im Gehen und Reden gab. Das würde nur Wochenend-Unterricht sein, bis sie sechs würden und dann würde es täglich unterrichtet werden. Er war versucht, Harry den gleichen Unterricht zu geben, doch er ließ es. Draco brauchte sie, da er Lord einer sehr großen und herrschenden Zaubererfamilie war. Harry würde anderen Unterricht brauchen. Severus fragte sich, ob es zu früh wäre, ihm duellieren beizubringen. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sein Mal anfing zu brennen. Harry wurde augenblicklich still und faste sich wimmernd an den Kopf. Draco rannte augenblicklich zu ihm hinüber.

„Was ist los, Baby?", fragte er sanft und versuchte Harrys Hand von dessen Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Ich muss gehen." Severus stand schnell auf und gab Harry Narzissa. „Gib ihm einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank."

„Severus?", fragte sie besorgt, doch der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erzählte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste. Der Dunkle Lord rief ihn letztendlich nach fast einem Monat zu sich. Sie hielt Harry fest, als Severus ohne ein Wort wegflohte. Sie rauschte in das Zaubertranklabor und griff sich den Zaubertrank. Harry war jetzt unheimlich still und trank widerwillig den Trank, den sie ihm einflößte.

„Mama?", fragte Draco mit erschreckter Stimme. „Was ist passiert? Was ist los mit Baby?"

„Er ist krank, Drache. Lass uns ihn ins Bett bringen."

Draco folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer und protestierte nicht, wie er es normalerweise tat, wenn er schlafen sollte. Er kuschelte sich beschützend an Harry und seine Augen schlossen sich müde. Narzissa sah sie besorgt an. Remus war neben ihr. Er hatte die ganze Zeit still zugeschaut. Der Werwolf legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie wollte ihn gerade wegschieben, als Harry zu schreien begann. Sein kleiner Körper schüttelte sich und Blut begann aus seiner leuchtenden Narbe zu treten. Er schrie wieder.

oooooooooo

Severus kehrte schwankend nach Hause zurück. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht erfreut, dass er keinen Weg gefunden hatte, ihn zu kontaktieren und ihn von Potters schwacher Kondition zu informieren. Und er war noch weniger erfreut, dass es ihm als Dracos Patenonkel nicht möglich war, das Kind zu verletzen, als es verjüngt wurde. Doch er war erfreut, dass er sein Bestes getan hatte, um sicherzustellen, dass er die Dankbarkeit der verräterischen Schlampe gewonnen hatte, so dass er, wenn Draco wieder normal wurde, handeln konnte und ihm Lord Malfoy lebend bringen konnte.

Er fühlte sich ekelhaft und schwach von all der Crucio's, die er ertragen musste und fühlte Furcht über das, was er über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords gelernt hatte. Er schwankte zu seinem Tränkelabor und schluckte die vier Tränke, die er brauchte. Sich ein wenig besser fühlend, drehte er sich um, um Dumbledore berichten zu gehen, als er eine angespannte Narzissa im Türrahmen stehen sah.

„Severus, komm schnell. Es sind die Jungs."

Sie musste nicht mehr sagen. Er eilte ihr hinterher zu dem Schlafzimmer der Kinder. Harry lag still in Dracos Armen, sein Körper erzitterte alle paar Sekunden von Kopf bis Fuß. Trockenes Blut klebte an seinem blassen Gesicht. Draco lag im Bett und wachte gerade auf. Er sah benommen und durcheinander aus. Narzissa rauschte zu ihm und erzählte Severus über Harrys Schreie und sein Zittern und wie sie es nicht geschafft hatte, Draco aufzuwecken, egal, was sie tat. Severus hörte zu und sprach einen Diagnosezauber. Er wurde blass, als er die Ergebnisse von Harrys Tests sah.

„Er braucht die vier Tränke aus dem schwarzen Regal. Bring sie schnell her.", sagte er eindringlich. Sie nickte und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

„Daddy?", fragte Draco schwach. „Bist Du okay? Ich habe geträumt, dass Dir ein böser Mann wehgetan hat."

Severus lief schnell zu ihm. „Was hast Du geträumt, Draco?"

„Der böse Mann hat vor ganz vielen Leuten gestanden. Einige sind bestraft worden, weil sie böse waren, wie Du. Bist Du okay? Du hast geschrieen und geschrieen." Draco weinte jetzt, versuchte aber offensichtlich dagegen anzukämpfen. Severus schnappte sich Draco und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er versprach ihm, dass er okay war. Draco beruhigte sich und fuhr fort, ihm von seinem Traum zu erzählen. „Der böse Mann hat gesagt, dass er erfolreich war."

„Erfolgreich.", korrigierte ihr Severus abwesend.

„Ja. Er hat jetzt eine Armee. Sie besteht aus großen hässlichen Trollen und vielen Riesen und großen Katzen und Wolfsmänner in Käfigen. Da waren so viele, ich konnte nicht alle sehen. Dann hat er einige Menschen in schwarz belohnt und dann ist es schwarz geworden und ich war wieder zu Hause." Seine Augen folgten seiner Mutter, als sie in den Raum zurückkam und begann dem bewusstlosen Kind die Tränke einzuflößen. Seine grauen Augen weiteten sich in Panik. „Baby! Was ist ihm passiert?"

„Dein Traum war real, Draco. Du hast Dinge gesehen, die wirklich passiert sind. Das hat Harry auch, denke ich. Aber Harry hat auch die bösen Zauber gefühlt, die der böse Mann, Voldemort, benutzt um die Männer in Schwarz, die Todesser, zu bestrafen."

„Oh, nein!", jammerte Draco und wand sich, bis Severus aufstand und ihn zu dem kleinen Dunkelhaarigen brachte. „Das tut so weh!"

„Wie kümmern uns um ihn, Drache.", beruhigte ihn Narzissa und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Severus reichte nach Harry und Remus übergab ihn ihm sofort. Severus schaukelte seinen dünnen Körper. „Wir müssen ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen."

Narzissa nickte und nahm Draco hoch. Remus folgte beiden. Poppy bekam einen Anfall, als sie die Schäden sah, die das kleine Kind von den vielen Crucio's davongetragen hatte. Sie legte ein Dutzend Heilzauber auf das Kind und zwei weitere Tränke. Severus blieb, bis Dumbledore kam und ihn zu seinem Büro brachte, damit er ihm berichten konnte. Als er dort war, erkannte er, dass Harry durch seine Verbindung zu Voldemort alle Treffen sah. Der Mann schaute kalt zu dem Mann, den er einst als zweiten Vater angesehen hatte.

„Dann brauchst Du mich nicht, um zu spionieren."

„Doch.", antwortete Dumbledore ernst. „Ich habe versucht einen Weg zu finden, die Visionen von der Narbe zu stoppen. Harry kann nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort auf seinen Geist zugreifen kann."

„Du weißt verdammt gut, dass nichts eine mentale Verbindung dieser Stärke blocken kann. Das Beste, was wir tun können, ist Harry beizubringen, wie er den Schaden begrenzen kann. Mit der Zeit wird es ihm vielleicht möglich sein, die Echos von Voldemorts Flüchen zu blocken, aber er wird die Treffen immer sehen. Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können, um das zu stoppen. Nicht einmal Okklumentik wird Voldemort fernhalten. Aber es könnte möglich sein, sein Innerstes zu schützen. Ich werde anfangen, ihn wieder zu unterrichten. Okklumentik und Meditation werden die Echos der Flüche abblocken. Ich werde nicht länger für Dich spionieren. Harry braucht mich."

„Das kannst Du nicht.", sagte Dumbledore wütend. „Wir haben keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, ob das, was Harry sieht wahr ist. Voldemort hat ihm in der Vergangenheit schon falsche Visionen geschickt."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Harry die Unterscheidung lernt und es wird einfach sein, die Falschen von den Wahren zu unterscheiden. Es ist sehr schwer von Geist zu Geist zu lügen, wie Du genauso gut weißt, wie ich."

„Ich habe Dich vor Azkaban bewahrt. Du hast mir im Gegenzug versprochen zu tun, was ich verlangte."

„Und das habe ich. Für achtzehn Jahre habe ich Dir vertrauensvoll gedient. Du brauchst Harry. Harry braucht mich." Severus drehte sich zur Tür. „Ich tue, was das Beste ist. Du weißt das."

Dumbledore saß sprachlos und alleine in seinem Büro. Die Dinge glitten ihm aus der Hand. Er musste etwas tun!

oooooooooo

Harry wachte in seinem eigenen Bett am Sonntagmorgen auf. Draco lächelte ihn an und küsste seine Wange. Sie sprachen sanft über ihren gemeinsamen Traum. Draco konnte sich klarer erinnern, da er nicht durch Schmerzen abgelenkt war und erklärte seinem Baby, dass er real war und alles über Voldemort und die Todesser. Harry hörte still zu und als Draco fertig war, versteckte er seinen Kopf an der Brust des Blonden. Draco hielt ihn fest und streichelte durch sein weiches Haar.

„Ich habe Angst.", sagte Harry tränenüberströmt.

Severus kam in das Zimmer, nachdem er das alles aus dem Türrahmen aus beobachtet hatte. Er hob beide kleinen Kinder in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. „Ich weiß, dass Du Angst hast. Aber ich werde Dir beibringen, mit diesen Träumen umzugehen und ich werde Dich beschützen. Du bist sicher."

„Ich beschütze Dich auch, Baby! Ich liebe Dich!", versprach Draco und küsste die tränennasse Wange.

Harry schmuste, dankbar lächelnd, mit ihm. „Liebe Dich, Ray. Liebe Dich, Daddy."

„Kommt.", sagte Severus und festigte seinen Griff. „Lasst uns etwas essen gehen."

Remus und Narzissa warteten bereits am Frühstückstisch. Beide fragten die Jungen, wie sie sich fühlten. Draco sagte, dass es ihm gut gehe, doch seine grauen Augen kehrten besorgt zu Harry zurück. Harry lächelte strahlend und versprach, dass er okay war. Sie sprachen von lustigen Dingen während sie aßen. Danach nahm Severus die beiden Jungen mit in sein Büro und begann sie in Okklumentik zu unterrichten.

Er berührte ihren Geist noch nicht, aber begann ihnen beizubringen wie man sich auf eine Sache konzentrieren konnte, bis es den ganzen Geist ausfüllte, so dass man nicht länger denken konnte. Sie kamen nicht sehr weit. Draco und Harry hatten die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne von Fünfjährigen. Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachte sie mit spielen. Sie ließen die Jungen auch oft ausruhen. Morgen um Mitternacht würde sie ein Jahr älter werden und dafür brauchten sie ihre Kraft.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan -knuddel-

oooooooooo

Hallo alle zusammen…

Eigentlich möchte ich hier kein langes Vorwort schreiben, aber heute ist das notwendig, weil ich meiner Beta ganz herzlich danken muss. Bin immer noch am renovieren gewesen, die letzten Tage und war ziemlich müde beim Übersetzen… Deedochan hat sich ganz viel Mühe gegeben, um aus meinen teilweise verkorksten Sätzen richtiges deutsch zu machen… Deshalb: ein dickes, fettes Dankeschön an Dich, Süße.

Natürlich bedanke ich mich auch bei allen, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 13_

Narzissa sah zu, wie die beiden sechsjährigen vor ihr wegrannten. Remus jagte hinter den Kindern her, fiel spielend über sie her und kitzelte sie. Sie waren auf ihrem Weg zurück von dem Krankenflügel und Severus unterrichtete seine Klassen, sonst wäre er hier gewesen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten noch mehr Tage zu verpassen. Die Slytherins waren nicht dumm und sie mussten die Anwesenheit der Jungen zu deren Sicherheit noch ein wenig länger geheim halten.

„Mama!", rief Draco, als er sich umdrehte und zu ihr zurück rannte,

Sie tadelte ihn für sein Benehmen. Er verhielt sich nicht so, wie es ein Lord Malfoy tun sollte. Sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit (auch wenn niemand hier war, wurden die Gänge des Schlosses als Öffentlichkeit betrachtet) und sollten sich so benehmen. Draco wartete mit offensichtlicher Ungeduld darauf, dass ihre Lektion endete und sie das Ordnen seines langen seidigen Haares liebevoll beendet hatte. Es fiel ihm schon über die Schulter und sie konnte leicht damit spielen, jetzt, wo Dracos Kopf bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichte. Harry war immer noch viel kleiner. Er war 13 Zentimeter kleiner und viereinhalb Kilo leichter als ihr Sohn.

„Wir wollen draußen spielen.", sagte Draco. „Lass uns einkaufen gehen. Wir brauchen neue Sachen."

Sie sah an Draco vorbei, um Harry zu sehen. Der Junge schaute schüchtern zu Boden und zwirbelte sein Shirt in seinen Händen. Sie lächelte und schaute zurück zu Draco. „Gut. Wir sollten einkaufen gehen, anstatt des Morgenunterrichts. Aber ihr werdet nicht das Turnen diesen Nachmittag verpassen. Ich habe einen Termin in einer neuen Schule vereinbart."

„Ja, Mutter.", sagte Draco zögerlich und ging zurück zu Harry und Remus.

Sie war stolz auf ihren Sohn und doch schmerzte es. Er wurde so schnell groß. Sie war sehr dankbar, dass sie ihn nochmals als Kind haben durfte und wusste, dass er wieder in sein richtiges Alter zurückkehren musste, was sie allerdings nicht verhindern konnte, so dass sie jede zusätzliche Sekunde, die er wieder jung war und sie brauchte, genoss. Remus schaute mit einem wissenden Lächeln zurück zu ihr und sie lud ihn ein mitzugehen. Er akzeptierte sofort.

oooooooooo

Draco wusste nicht, was los war, wusste aber, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen musste. Da war eine Schwere in seinem Baby, die noch nie zuvor da gewesen war. Und seit sie an diesem Morgen aufgewacht waren, schaute Harry weder ihm noch jemandem anderes in die Augen. Draco wollte Schreien. Er hatte gedacht, dass Harry sich besser fühlen würde, wenn sie alle ausgingen. Es war immer ein Spaß für ihn, doch stattdessen schien es die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

Sie standen in einem riesigen Spielzeugladen in Paris und alles was Harry tat, war still dazustehen. Seine Mami machte sich auch Sorgen, doch Harry wollte ihr nicht antworten. Moony hatte versucht Harry dazu zu bringen, sich zu entspannen, doch sein Baby tat es nicht. Schließlich hatte Draco genug und befahl den beiden Erwachsenen sie allein zu lassen. Mami wollte nicht, das wusste Draco, doch er starrte sie an, wie er es gelernt bekommen hatte und sie ging letztendlich zu der anderen Seite des Geschäftes zu Moony.

„Baby, was ist los?", fragte er freundlich und nahm die Hand seines Freundes. „Hier gibt's eine Menge Spielzeuge. Komm und schau sie Dir mit mir an."

Harry nickte, schaute aber immer noch nicht auf oder sprach. Draco schlang einen Arm um ihn und führte ihn die Gänge entlang. Er zeigte auf Spiele, Figuren und Stofftiere. Harry nickte, wenn ihm eine bestimmte Sache gefiel, doch wann immer Draco ihn dazu bringen wollte es zu nehmen, schüttelte sein Baby heftig seinen Kopf von der einen Seite zur anderen. Draco konnte seine Panik spüren, also lief er weiter.

„Mami. Ich bin fertig zum Gehen.", sagte er zurückhaltend.

„Bist Du sicher, Draco? Du hast Dir doch noch nicht einmal etwas ausgesucht.", sagte sie besorgt.

„Was ist denn los, Kleiner?", fragte Moony, während er vor dem kleinen Jungen kniete. Harry sagte nichts.

„Lasst uns jetzt gehen." Draco schnappte sich Harrys Hand und sie gingen hinaus.

oooooooooo

„Was denkst Du, stimmt nicht mit ihm?", fragte Remus Severus, als der Zaubertränkemeister schließlich den Korridor entlangkam. Er hatte auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann gewartet, bis dieser sein Abendessen in der Großen Halle beendete. Narzissa hielt es für das Beste Severus wegen Harrys Verhalten zu warnen, bevor er nach Hause kam.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Severus stirnrunzelnd und dachte daran zurück, was er in dem Haus gesehen hatte, als Harry sechs Jahre alt war. „Aber es muss etwas mit den Dursleys zu tun haben."

oooooooooo

Draco hatte genug. Nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten, rutschte er von seinem Stuhl und schnappte sich Harrys Hand. Er zog den Jungen einfach mit sich und sagte zu seiner Mutter, dass sie sie allein lassen sollte. Narzissas Augen verengten sich, doch sie protestierte nicht. Draco führte Harry in ihr Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich fest zu. Harry stolperte weg von ihm und begann, mit immer noch abgewandtem Gesicht, zu zittern.

„Was ist los?", fragte er ärgerlich und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Warum redest Du nicht mit mir? Hör sofort damit auf."

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Harry.

„Sieh mich an!", schrie Draco und griff Harry an den Schultern. Harry schaute in seine Augen und diese waren dunkel und voller Tränen. Seltsamerweise spürte Draco, obwohl er die Angst des kleineren Jungen spürte, auch Erleichterung. „Hör damit auf! Du bist dumm! Ich versuche dich aufzumuntern, aber du willst nicht glücklich sein! Warum bist Du nicht glücklich?"

„Ich bin böse.", wisperte Harry. „Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich muss bestraft werden, weil ich zuviel gegessen habe und Dich wütend mache. Es tut mir Leid, Ray. Sei nicht wütend. Ich werde mich bessern. Ich werde Deine Sachen nicht schmutzig machen oder Unordnung machen."

Draco entließ Harry und schaute hilflos auf den kleineren Jungen. Was sagte Harry da? Das machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Er fühlte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen brannten und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Harry sah ihm nach und obwohl es wehtat, wusste er, dass er das verdiente. Er war böse und schmutzig und sollte nicht glücklich sein, denn das bedeutete mehr Bestrafung und er wollte keine Bestrafung, obwohl er wusste, dass er sie brauchte, denn er war böse und das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um sich zu bessern. Seine verwirrten Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ein langer Schatten in dem Türrahmen auftauchte. Er schaute seinen Daddy erschrocken an.

oooooooooo

Severus sah, wie sich die Augen Harrys mit Tränen füllten, ehe das kleine Kinde zu Boden schaute. Er stand absolut steif und fest. Severus wusste, dass er Schläge erwartete, die sicher kommen würden. Er ging nach vorn und ließ sich auf seine Knie sinken, was den Jungen genug verwunderte um ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Harry, Du bist nicht bei Deiner Tante und Deinem Onkel. Du weißt das."

„Ja.", sagte Harry unsicher.

„Du bist hier bei mir zu Hause mit Draco und Misses Malfoy und Moony. Wir sind nicht die Dursleys. Daher denken wir auch nicht wie sie. Verstehst Du das?"

„Nein, Sir.", sagte Harry leise und erschaudert.

Severus nahm sanft das Gesicht des Jungen und hob es an. „Genau das. Wir kümmern uns um Dich. Du bist nicht böse. Du wirst nicht bestraft. Wir möchten, dass Du glücklich bist, denn, wenn Du es nicht bist, macht uns das sehr traurig. Draco ist jetzt dort draußen und weint und murmelt vor sich hin, weil er nicht versteht, warum Du Dir das selbst antust."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und Tränen traten hervor. „Es tut mir Leid! Das wollte ich nicht!"

„Schhh, Harry." Severus zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Er konnte dieses geistig verwirrte Kind vor ihm nicht ansehen. Er fühlte sich krank, wenn er daran dachte, was nötig war, damit ein sechsjähriges Kind so völlig an seine eigene Wertlosigkeit glaubte, dass er bestraft werden wollte. Er wusste, wie verwirrend das alles für Harry sein musste, gerade wegen der letzten beiden Wochen, die ihm gezeigt hatten, dass er sicher war und man sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Warum gehen wir nicht und sehen nach, ob Draco sich besser fühlt?"

„Was soll ich machen?", schniefte Harry zitternd.

„Du sollst glücklich sein. Lächle und spiele mit ihm. Zeige ihm, dass Du ihn immer noch,", Severus zögerte, doch es gab nur ein Wort, das er benutzen konnte, „liebst."

Harry nickte. Sie kamen im Wohnzimmer an und fanden dort einen wütenden Draco am Kamin stehend mit vor seiner Brust verschränkten Armen und seine Mutter komplett ignorierend. Remus saß auf der Couch und schaute zu, wie Narzissa versuchte mit ihrem Sohn zu reden und ihn dazu zu bringen, es zu verstehen.

„Ray?", sagte Harry nervös als er zu seinem Freund ging. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Dich nicht zum Weinen bringen. Es tut mir leid, Ray. Ich werde mich bessern."

Draco drehte sich um und sah Harry durchdringend an. Severus sagte nicht. Narzissa hielt ihren Atem an. Sie wusste nicht, was mit dem geschädigten kleinen Dunkelhaarigen geschehen würde, wenn Draco ihn jetzt abwies. Doch Draco tat das nicht. Er zog Harry in eine ärgerliche Umarmung. Harry erwiderte sie viel zärtlicher.

„Tu das nie wieder!", befahl Draco mit leuchtenden Augen. „Das meine ich ernst, Baby."

„Kay.", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich werde artig sein."

Draco nickte und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter. „Wir möchten Nachtisch."

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. „Frag nett, Draco."

„Bitte, bestelle uns Nachtisch, Mutter.", sagte Draco augenrollend. Harry schaute entsetzt über ein solches Benehmen.

„Du wirst von den Menschen nicht bekommen, was Du willst, wenn Du sie nicht dazu bringst, dass sie es tun wollen.", belehrte ihn Narzissa. „Du bist Lord Malfoy. Du musst stolz sein, doch Arroganz wird Dich nirgendwo hinbringen."

„Ja, Mutter. Ich weiß.", sagte Draco. „Aber Du bist Mami. Ich muss Dir nichts vormachen."

„Du sollst nicht vorgeben nett zu sein. Du sollst vorgeben arrogant zu sein.", lachte Remus.

„Bekommen wir jetzt einen Nachtisch oder nicht?", fragte Draco mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen.

„Ich hole es.", bot Harry schnell an. Daddy hatte klar gemacht, dass es sein Job war Draco glücklich zu machen.

„Süßer, Du weißt doch nicht wie und Draco muss das verstehen." Narzissa richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihrem Sohn. „Du hast mich zu respektieren und wenn Du so mit mir redest, dann sieht das so aus, als würdest Du es nicht tun. Und wenn ich Deinen Respekt nicht habe, hast Du auch nicht meinen. Ich muss nichts tun, was Du willst. Ich muss nur das tun, was ich mag und gerade jetzt ist das nicht, Dich glücklich zu machen."

„Hier, für Dich, Ray.", bot Harry seinem Freund einen Schokoladenkeks an.

Die Erwachsenen starrten verwundert. Harry hatte sich nicht bewegt. Er hatte die ganze Zeit hier gestanden. Wie kam er also an den Keks? Narzissa und Remus tauschten einen ehrfürchtigen, nervösen Blick aus. Severus starrte zu Harry und fragte, wo er ihn her hatte. Der Jungen sah verwirrt und ängstlich aus. Draco schickte ihrem Daddy einen fragenden Blick, doch Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn davon abzuhalten dazwischen zu gehen.

„War ich böse?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein, Harry.", versicherte ihm Severus ruhig. „Ich habe mich nur gewundert, wo Du den Keks her hast."

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte der Junge stirnrunzelnd und schaute den Nachtisch an, den Draco in der Hand hielt. „Ich wollte nur, dass Draco glücklich ist und habe ganz doll nachgedacht, was er mag und dann hatte ich ihn und hab es ihm gegeben. Ist das falsch?"

„Nein.", lächelte Draco und lehnte sie hinüber um seine Wange zu küssen, was Harry sich entspannen und ebenfalls lächeln ließ. „Das ist mein Liebstes. Danke, Baby."

„Gern geschehen." Harry errötete glücklich.

Narzissa öffnete ihren Mund, um Draco zu sagen, dass er ihn wegen seinem Benehmen nicht essen durfte, doch Severus hielt sie auf. Die Jungs gingen Hand in Hand in die Küche und sprachen belanglos miteinander. Remus folgte ihnen, nachdem er Narzissas dunklen und Severus neutralen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte.

„Warum hast Du mich aufgehalten? Draco muss den Unterschied zuwischen verwöhnten und stolzen Benehmen lernen. Je länger Du damit wartest diese Verhaltensweisen an zu erziehen, desto schwerer wird es."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.", gab Severus zu. „Aber er kennt diese Verhaltensweisen bereits. Und Harry ist verwirrt. Wir machen es besser nicht schlimmer."

„Draco ist genauso wichtig wie Harry.", schnappte Narzissa. „Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass mein Sohn in falsche Angewohnheiten verfällt."

„Harry braucht es zu fühlen, dass er etwas wert ist, Narzissa. Und wenn Du ihm gesagt hättest, dass er etwas Falsches gemacht hat, wirst Du ihn nur in seinem Glauben unterstützen, dass er nichts richtig machen kann."

„Wenn mich Harrys Anwesenheit davon abhält meinen Sohn zu erziehen, sollte ich vielleicht gehen.", sagte sie leichthin.

„Narzissa, drohe mir nicht.", antwortete Severus eisig.

„Das ist keine Drohung. Ich beginne zu glauben, dass es für die Jungs gesünder wäre eine Zeit lang getrennt zu sein. Vielleicht kann sich Remus während des Tages um Harry kümmern, während ich Draco Unterricht gebe. Wie werden zum Abendessen zurück sein."

„Nur noch ein bisschen länger, bitte, Narzissa.", sagte Severus ruhig. „Lass sie sich ein paar Tage daran gewöhnen, dass sie sechs sind."

„Ich werde sehen.", antwortete sie und ging, um sich neben ihren Sohn zu setzen.

oooooooooo

Severus nahm die Jungen mit ins Badezimmer und rollte seine Ärmel hoch, während sie sich auszogen. Harry ging es seit ihrer Konfrontation im Wohnzimmer vor einer Stunde viel besser. Er benahm sich wieder fast so, wie er es getan hatte, bevor er sechs Jahre alt wurde. Doch jetzt war er wieder still und zurückgezogen. Severus seufzte und hob Draco in die Wanne, bevor er nach Harry griff. Er spürte ein leichtes Zittern des Jungen und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry saß steif in der Wanne und Draco reagierte darauf, in dem er ebenfalls ruhig dasaß und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Severus versuchte so zu tun, als würde er nichts von all dem bemerken und begann sie zu waschen. Draco ließ es sich gefallen, doch Harry begann mehr zu zittern. Schließlich konnte er es nicht länger ignorieren. „Was ist los, Harry?", fragte er freundlich.

Der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf. Draco runzelte die Stirn und schaute besorgt zu Severus. „Er hat Angst. Große."

Harry begann zu weinen und stotterte seine Entschuldigungen. Draco rückte zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür Du Dich entschuldigen musst. Es ist in Ordnung Angst zu haben. Aber wovor hast Du Angst?", fragte Severus, während er sehr vorsichtig Dracos Haar ausspülte. Das war sehr schwierig, da die beiden Jungen so eng zusammen saßen.

„Ich mag kein Wasser.", sagte Harry zitternd und an Draco geklammert. „Man kann im Wasser nicht atmen."

Severus erstarrte, als ihm die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar wurde. Draco wusste natürlich nicht, was Harrys Worte bedeuteten und sagte unschuldig: „Natürlich kann man das nicht. Deshalb hält man seinen Atem an. Richtig, Daddy?"

„Das ist wahr, Draco.", stimme Severus langsam zu und nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich werde das nicht tun. Ich werde Dich nicht untertauchen. Das verspreche ich. Jetzt entspann Dich, damit ich Dich abspülen kann."

„Warum denkst Du, Daddy würde Dich untertauchen?", fragte Draco. Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Draco konnte noch immer die Angst und Verletzbarkeit seines Babys spüren und drehte Harrys Gesicht zu sich, so wie er es bei ihrem Daddy gesehen hatte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man Dir wehtut. Ich werde Dich beschützen. Sogar Daddy gegenüber würde ich das."

Harry schob sich zu Draco und begann zu weinen. Draco sah panisch aus, hielt ihn aber fest. Severus seufzte und zauberte einfach die Seife von den Jungs. Er umwickelte sie in dasselbe große Badetuch und hielt sie fest. „Ich habe es Dir gesagt, Harry. Du bist hier nicht böse. Die Dursleys haben sich über Dich geirrt. Sie konnten Dich nicht so sehen, wie wir es können. Du musst hier keine Angst haben. Du kannst hier glücklich sein."

„Wir lieben Dich, Baby.", fügte Draco hinzu. „Hab keine Angst mehr und sei nicht traurig."

Harry hielt sie fester und wisperte zu beiden: „Liebe Euch so sehr. Möchte nicht, dass ihr weggeht."

„Wir gehen nirgendwohin.", versprach Severus.

oooooooooo

Diese Nacht wachte Harry durch einen Alptraum auf. Draco wachte auch auf und befahl der Kontrollkugel Licht anzumachen. Harry weinte in seine Schulter und Draco tat sein Bestes, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er war froh, dass ihr Daddy und seine Mami hereinkamen, aufgeweckt durch das Alarmglöckchen. Daddy kam herüber und streichelte den Rücken seines Babys und Draco hielt ihn einfach fest und wartete darauf, dass die Angst und der Schmerz aus seinem Herzen ausbrachen.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Severus freundlich. Der Junge schüttelte sich stumm und vergrub sich tiefer in Dracos Seite.

„Harry, Süßer, bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte Narzissa als sie herüberkam und ihre weiße Hand durch dessen Haar streicheln ließ. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Severus sie anlächelte und funkelte ihn an. Der Junge nickte unter ihrer Hand, wollte aber noch immer nicht damit herausrücken.

„Baby, sagst Du uns, was Du geträumt hast?", bat Draco. „War es wieder der böse Mann mit den roten Augen?"

„Nein.", flüsterte Harry, herausgezogen aus seiner Angst durch Dracos bittende Stimme. „Ich… Ich war wieder in meinem Schrank und… und Onkel schrie, dass… dass Du nicht zu mir zurückkommst… dass Du mich n-n-nie l-lieben kannst, weil ich böse bin, dreckig und ein F-F-Freak und Du hast Dir nur einen Sp-Sp-Spaß damit gemacht, mich denken zu lassen, dass Du mich l-l-liebst."

Severus zog das schluchzende Kind in seine Arme, stand auf und wiegte vor und zurück, als wäre er ein Säugling. Draco war in den Armen seiner Mutter. Die zwei Blonden flüsterten miteinander. Draco fragte in einem erbärmlichen Wimmern, warum Harry ihm nie glaubte und Narzissa tat ihr Bestes, ihm zu erklären, warum Harry so verletzt war, wie er es war. Sie hatte niemals gewollt, den Missbrauch zu erwähnen, doch sie wusste, dass sie es nicht länger vor ihrem Sohn verheimlichen konnte. Es zerriss ihn so sehr.

Ungeachtet dessen, wiederholte Severus wieder unermüdlich all die beruhigenden Worte, die Harry brauchte. „Du gehst niemals wieder zu Deiner Tante und Deinem Onkel zurück. Das verspreche ich, Harry. Du lebst jetzt hier mit mir und Draco würde niemals zulassen, dass Dir jemand wehtut. Er liebt Dich. Genauso wie Moony. Du bist es wert, geliebt zu werden. Du machst uns glücklich, wenn Du glücklich bist. Wir werden Dich niemals abwimmeln."

„Auch Du?", fragte Harry mit einem müden Flüstern.

„Ganz besonders ich.", sagte Severus und festigte seinen Griff um das zerbrechliche Kind. „Harry, ich… ich bin so glücklich, Dich hier bei mir zu haben und ich würde Dich nicht verlassen oder dich gehen lassen. Die sitzt hier mit mir zusammen für eine lange Zeit."

„Bist Du wirklich mein Daddy? Warum… warum bist Du nicht bei dem Autounfall mit Mami gestorben?" Harrys grüne Augen schauten Severus vertrauensvoll an und er wusste, dass er sehr vorsichtig bei der Beantwortung dieser Frage sein musste.

„Harry, Kind, Deine Eltern sind nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Die Dursleys haben Dich da angelogen. Morgen, währen Draco Unterricht in Politik und Geschäften hat, wird Dich Moony beiseite nehmen und Dir alles über James und Lily Potter erzählen, Deinen Eltern. Sie sind tot, aber sie haben Dich von ganzem Herzen geliebt und sie wussten nicht, dass Du bei den Dursleys leben würdest, wenn sie nicht mehr wären."

„Oh." In Harrys Augen begannen sich Tränen und bilden und Severus bemerkte, dass sich der Junge von ihm weg drückte. „Also bist Du nicht mein Daddy."

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er betete, dass er die Kraft hatte das zu sagen, was Harry am meisten brauchte. Er straffte sich und Harry schaute, mit verletzten, traurigen Augen, zu ihm hinauf. „Nur weil Deine leiblichen Eltern gegangen sind, heißt das nicht, dass keiner mehr da ist, der sich um Dich sorgt. Du hast eine Familie, die Dich liebt. Draco ist darin, genauso wie Moony. Und ich weiß, dass Narzissa, Misses Malfoy, sich auch sehr um Dich sorgt. Und… und ich würde gern in Deiner Familie sein. Ich… würde gerne Dein… zweiter Vater sein… solange Du mich haben willst."

„Du möchtest mich? Du möchtest mein Daddy sein?", fragte Harry komplett überrascht.

„Ja.", antwortete Severus. Er stand still und wartete darauf zurückgewiesen zu werden. Stattdessen war er geschockt, als Harry sich zu ihm hinauf lehnte, seine Arme um seinen Hals schlang und anfing an seiner Schulter zu weinen. „Harry?"

„Danke, dass Du mein Daddy bist.", antwortete Harry immer noch weinend. „Ich hatte solche Angst und war so alleine. Ich wollte einen Daddy. Ich liebe Dich, Daddy."

Severus schaukelte den Jungen. „Du wirst nie wieder allein sein, Harry. Das schwöre ich."

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen waren Draco und Harry kleinlaut. Beide waren müde und Draco versuchte immer noch mit all dem klar zu kommen, was seine Mutter ihm letzte Nacht erzählt hatte. Seinen grauen Augen fielen gedankenverloren auf den Jungen. Er spürte Müdigkeit und Nervosität. Das war besser, als die Traurigkeit am gestrigen Tag, doch er vermisste die schlichte Fröhlichkeit, die nur Harry fühlen konnte.

„Bist Du okay, Ray?", fragte Harry sanft. Normalerweise war er der Letzte, der angezogen war.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ja. Mir geht es gut Baby.", sagte er mit einem falschen Lächeln. Harry lächelte zurück und umarmte ihn, was Dracos lächeln ehrlicher werden ließ. Doch den Blonden störte etwas. Warum wusste Harry nicht, dass er ihm nur etwas vorspielte. Konnte er es nicht spüren, wie er es konnte?

„Seid ihr Jungs jetzt fertig?", fragte Narzissa. Sie dachte, die Jungen wären alt genug ein wenig unabhängiger zu werden und sie hatte sie sich selbst anziehen lassen, nachdem sie ihre Sachen rausgelegt hatte. Draco nickte und Harry lächelte schüchtern. Sie gab beiden einen Guten Morgen und kniete sich hin, um ihre Sachen zu richten. „Draco, Du wirst mit mir für den Unterricht ins Wohnzimmer kommen. Harry wird ins Spielzimmer für seine eigenen Studien gehen."

„Was?" Draco schaute sie überrascht an. „Baby bleibt bei mir."

„Wir werden nur in einem anderen Raum sein, Drache.", sagte Narzissa ernst. „Ihr seht Euch zum Mittagessen und zu Eurer Turnstunde."

Die Jungen mochten ihre neue Schule in Deutschland nicht. Draco konnte die Sprache nicht so gut sprechen, wie English und Französisch und Harry hatte sich sonderbar verhalten. Sie hoffte nun, dass sich die Dinge ein wenig geklärt hatten, mit Harry, damit sie Spaß haben konnten. Der Lehrer war ein wirklich netter Mann.

Draco funkelte rebellisch, doch der Gebrauch seines Spitznamen ließ ihn ruhig bleiben. Harry begann sich durch Dracos Ärger unruhig zu fühlen und bot an, nicht mit Moony mitzugehen. Draco konnte spüren, dass Harry mit Moony mitgehen wollte, um etwas über seine Eltern zu erfahren, doch er wollte lieber, dass Draco glücklich war und war bereit das aufzugeben. Draco entspannte sich und zog Harry in eine Umarmung.

„Ich liebe Dich, Harry.", sagte er und küsste seine Wange. „Du gehst zu Moony. Ich sehe Dich zum Mittag und zum Turnunterricht."

Harry lächelte und küsste Draco auf den Mund, ehe er ins Spielzimmer rannte. Draco sah ihm mit glücklichen Augen nach, runzelte aber die Stirn. „Er hat nicht gefrühstückt."

„Wie werden darauf achte, dass er eine Menge zum Mittag isst.", lachte Narzissa. „Er ist jetzt offensichtlich zu aufgeregt, um zu essen."

„Gut.", ärgerte sich Draco und folgte seiner Mutter in die Küche.

oooooooooo

Harry setzte sich auf Remus' Schoß. Der Mann hatte eine weiße Kiste zu seinen Füßen stehen, die gefüllt war mir Bildern. Er nahm vorsichtig ein Bild von oben und gab es Harry. Der Mann und die Frau standen lächelnd darin und spielten mit einem Baby. Es waren er und seine Eltern. Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Die Leute sahen nicht wie betrunkene oder wertlose Freaks aus. Sie waren schön und glücklich.

Remus begann Harry von seinen Eltern zu erzählen, als diese nach Hogwarts gingen. Er erzählte ihm, wie sie James und Lily getroffen hatten und alles, was passiert war, nachdem er geboren wurde. Er erwähnte den Krieg, aber nur sehr wage. Er sagte nur des ‚böse Dinge geschehen sind' und, dass ‚ein böser Mann einer Menge Menschen wehgetan hatte'. Weitere Bilder wurden dem Kind zwischendurch gegeben und Harry hörte mit seiner gesamten Aufmerksamkeit zu. Beide weinten, als Remus zu James' und Lilys Tod kam und wieder versuchte er es so sanft wie möglich zu erzählen.

Draco kam in das Zimmer. Er hatte seiner Mutter gesagt, dass er sie zum Mittagessen holen wollte, doch er wusste, dass Harry sehr traurig und verwirrt war. Er ging zu Moony und es war ihm, nachdem er an dessen Ärmel gezogen hatte, möglich in dessen Schoß neben Harry zu klettern. Harry erzählte ihm stotternd die wichtigsten Dinge und Draco hielt ihn fest, als er weinte. Er wünschte, dass Harrys Eltern nicht tot wären. Wenn sie nicht gestorben wären, hätte sein Baby nie zu dessen Tante und Onkel gemusst, wo man ihm wehtat.

„Kommt schon, Jungs.", schniefte Remus und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit Mittag zu essen. Und mach Dir keine Sorgen, Harry, wir werden jeden Morgen über Deine Eltern reden, bevor wir Dir Buchstaben beibringen und Dich unterrichten."

Severus hatte ihm mit Harrys Morgenunterricht betraut, da er selbst nicht da sein konnte. Draco lernte Schauspielern, Politik, Familiengeschichte und die aktuellen Familiengeschäfte. Er brauchte nicht mehr Unterricht im Lesen, Schreiben oder Mathe, denn er konnte diese Fähigkeiten aus der Zeit vor dem Zauber abrufen. Harry musste diese Dinge immer noch lernen und damit beginnen sich offensive und defensive Zauber zu lernen. Severus hoffte, dass der Junge mit sieben oder acht bereit war mit dem Duelliertraining zu beginnen.

Die Jungs aßen Mittag und Narzissa flohte mit ihnen nach Deutschland. Draco war immer noch darüber verärgert, dass er nicht richtig verstehen oder sprechen konnte, doch Harry war viel glücklicher und nicht verärgert durch das Sprachgequassel. Er war es von den Turnstunden in Frankreich gewohnt. Der Blonde entspannte sich ein wenig und beklagte sich auf dem Nachhauseweg nicht halb so viel bei seiner Mutter wie an dem Tag zuvor.

Es war noch etwa eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Abendessen und so zog Draco Harry ins Spielzimmer. Die Jungen lachten bald laut und alberten herum. Es war eine Erleichterung nach all den ernsten Dingen des Vortages und dieses Morgens, das sie ihrem Alter entsprechend spielen und sich verhalten konnten. Als Narzissa kam, um sie abzuholen, waren sie verschwitzt, ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und ihr Haar war unordentlich. Aber sie sagte nichts dazu, da beide Jungen ein breites, glückliches Grinsen trugen.

Severus war von Harrys Fröhlichkeit erfreut, als er am Abend in seine Quartiere kam. Er und die Jungs spielten ein wenig und er brachte sie in die Wanne, bevor er sie zudeckte. Draco verlangte eine Geschichte und Harry kicherte am Ende, wo die sprechenden Besen versuchten einen Job zu finden, sie aber Angst vor der Höhe hatten und deshalb nicht fliegen konnten.

oooooooooo

Die Tage verliefen auf diese Art ohne Vorkommnisse. Narzissa war so zufrieden damit, dass die Jungen zum Morgenunterricht getrennt wurden, dass sie nicht mit Draco wegging. Die Jungen lernten schnell und Harrys drittliebstes war etwas über seine Eltern zu erfahren. Sei zweitliebstes war ihr Schlafengehenritual mit ihrem Daddy und sehr zu Freude von Draco, war Harrys liebstes der Blonde selbst.

Der kleine Dunkelhaarige hatte Alpträume, wachte davon aber nur zweimal auf. Draco war beide Male bereits wach und sang für Harry in seiner kleinen hohen Stimme vor, während er ihn hielt, damit er sich besser fühlte. Severus und Narzissa wurden durch die Glöckchen aufgeweckt, kamen aber nicht in das Zimmer, ehe die Jungs nicht innerhalb von zehn Minuten wieder eingeschlafen waren. Zu keiner Zeit wurden sie gebraucht. Harry war gut aufgehoben, bei seinem blonden Freund.

Das Wochenende kam und die drei Erwachsenen planten einen Ausflug. Die beiden Jungen hatten keine Ahnung davon und als der Samstagmorgen kam und Narzissa für sie warme Reisesachen herauslegte, schrie Draco vor Begeisterung und begann herum zu springen und zu fragen, wo sie hingingen und was sie tun würden. Harry lachte über sein Benehmen und begann sich seine Sachen anzuziehen.

„Jetzt hör zu.", sagte Narzissa ernst, nachdem die Jungs ihr Frühstück heruntergeschlungen hatten. Severus und Remus saßen auf ihren Plätzen an dem Tisch und lächelten über die glücklichen Kinder. „Dein Daddy und ich haben eine Menge Ärger damit gehabt, das hier vorzubereiten. Lass uns das nicht bereuen. Ich meine es ernst, Draco."

„Ich werde artig sein.", versprach Draco und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Das solltest Du besser.", warnte sie ihn mit einem langen auf ihn gerichteten Finger. „Kein Weglaufen von einem von uns, keine Wutanfälle. Du wirst deinen Stolz behalten. Du kannst Spaß haben, aber Du wirst uns zuhören, wenn wir mit Dir reden."

„Ja, Mutter.", versprach Draco.

„Ja, Misses Malfoy.", sprach auch Harry.

„Gut. Kommt mit.", Severus reichte nach Harrys Hand und Draco griff sich Harrys andere. Narzissa und Remus folgten ihnen in das Wohnzimmer. Severus stoppte vor dem Kamin und kniete sich hin. „Nehmt diese Armbänder nicht ab. Durch sie können wir Euch finden, wenn wir getrennt werden, was wir nicht wollen."

„Ja, Daddy.", sagten Draco und Harry zusammen und bewunderten die silbernen Metallringe, die schrumpften, bis sie perfekt an ihre Handgelenke passten.

„Sehr gut." Severus strubbelte durch Harrys Haar und drückte Dracos Schulter. Das lange blonde Haar des Jungen war fest zusammengebunden und er wusste, dass er und Narzissa sich ärgern würden, wenn es unordentlich werden würde. „Ich werde mit Harry zuerst gehen. Draco, du folgst mit Deiner Mutter."

Er hob den kleineren Jungen hoch und warf Flohpulver in das Feuer. Ein Blitz grünen Lichtes folgte und sie waren fort. Narzissa folgte schnell mit Draco und Remus ging zuletzt. Die fünf fanden sich in einem großen runden Raum wieder. Es gab keine Möbel oder Fenster, doch in der Mitte des Raumes lag ein kleiner Stapel Papier. Harry immer noch haltend, bückte sich Severus und hob ihn auf.

„Wir haben dreißig Sekunden.", informierte er sie und Narzissa und Remus legten ihre Hände auf das Papier. Draco grinste Harry aus den Armen seiner Mutter an und Harry kicherte als Antwort nervös. Seine Augen strahlten vor Aufregung. Ohne Vorwarnung, aktivierte sich das Papier und etwas zog an seinem Bauchnabel und die Welt begann sich zu drehen.

Sie erschienen in einem ähnlichen Raum, doch dieser hatte statt eines Kamins eine Tür und ein Mann stand zur Bewachung daneben. Der Mann schaute sich die Papiere an und nickte, um sie durch zu lassen. „Genießen Sie Ihren Ausflug, Mister und Misses Thorpe. Mister Gardener."

Heller, klarer Sonnenschein blendete sie, als sie hinaus auf die Straße traten. Harry staunte verwundert und Draco grinste. Hunderte hell angezogene Leute liefen einen langen Weg, an dem Stände mit verschiedenfarbigen Sonnensegeln auf jeder Seite standen. Wandernde Musikanten spielten traditionelle griechische Lieder und Verkäufer riefen Preise und Werbung in verschiedenen Sprachen. Der Weg war weiß, der Himmel unglaublich blau und der Geruch des Ozeans mischte sich mit dem Geruch von Backwaren und Bauernessen.

„Willkommen in Thessaloniki, Griechenland, dem internationalen Handelsmarkt.", lachte Moony.

Draco wand sich und wurde auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Severus stellte Harry neben ihn. Der kleine Junge war neugierig, aber sehr erschrocken durch die große Menge an Fremden. Draco nahm seine Hand und zog den Jungen mit sich. Harry lächelte sanft, steckte seinen Daumen in den Mund und ließ sich von dem Blonden führen und beschützen.

Die Stände hatten Waren von allen Sorten. Die meisten waren original-griechisch, aber es gab auch Dinge aus aller Welt. Sie sahen Kleidung, Möbel, Waffen, Spielzeuge, alles, was man sich vorstellen konnte, wurde in dieser Promenade verkauft. Draco und Harry hielten oft bei den Musikanten an und sahen den Menschen zu, die anhielten und tanzten. Draco und Harry wollten mitmachen und Draco lachte über die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie erhielten. Jeder dachte, dass sie bezaubernd wären. Harry wurde durch das Lob leuchtend rot und rannte zu Severus.

Sie aßen Backwaren, Crepes und Rostfleisch. Sie kauften Drachen und ließen sie über dem Strand steigen. Das Wasser war sehr blau und der Sand strahlend weiß. Das Wasser war um diese Jahreszeit zu kalt zum Schwimmen, aber die Jungen hatten trotzdem Spaß. Sie sahen sich eine griechische Puppenshow an und es war lustig, obwohl sie nicht verstanden, was sie sagten.

Draco kaufte Puppen, Marionetten und Spielzeuge. Harry fragte nach nichts, akzeptierte aber mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln einen royalblauen Zigeunerschal mit goldenen Münzen am Rand, den er von Severus bekam. Er wickelte ihn wie eine Toga um seine Brust und er klingelte jedes Mal sanft, wenn Harry sich bewegte. Remus machte tausende von Fotos und jagte hinter den Jungs her, wenn sie von Seite zu Seite rannten. Severus und Narzissa folgten ihnen, zufrieden und glücklich mit dem Tag, in einem gemäßigten Tempo.

Als die Nacht anbrach, waren die Jungen erschöpft. Sie kehrten zu dem Raum zurück, in den sie mit dem Portschlüssel gereist waren und kehrten von dort in den Raum mit dem Kamin zurück. Harry und Draco schliefen, als sie in Severus Räume flohten. Harrys Kopf ruhte auf Severus' Schulter, der kleine rosa Mund offen, der blaue Schal immer noch fröhlich klingelnd, als er Harry in sein Bett legte. Draco wurde neben ihn gelegt und schnarchte sanft. Mit ein paar Schwenkern ihres Zauberstabes zog Narzissa ihnen die Kleidung aus und zog ihnen ihre Pyjamas an. Severus fuhr mit einer Hand liebevoll durch Harrys Haar und verließ dann still den Raum. Narzissa folgte ihm, nachdem sie beiden einen leichten Kuss gegeben hatte.

Sie fanden Remus schon schlafend auf der Couch. Severus lachte. Hinter zwei hyperaktiven Sechsjährigen herzujagen hätte jeden fertig gemacht und hier war der Beweis. Er war nur froh, dass der Wolf da gewesen war, sonst wäre er es gewesen, der erschöpft wäre. Narzissa lächelte und kam zu Severus' Seite. Er war geschockt, als sie ihm sanft auf die Wange küsste und ‚Gute Nacht' flüsterte. Ja, es war eine gute Woche gewesen. Er hoffte nur, dass die Jungs mit sieben Jahren genauso angenehm waren.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan –ganz fest in den Arm nehm-

oooooooooo

hi alle zusammen,

manchmal ist es doch zum verrückt werden. Da macht man und tut man, rappelt sich nach einen gepflegten Saufgelage am Sonntagmorgen aus dem Bett und beginnt ordnungsgemäß das neue Kapitel zu übersetzen, um es dann gegen drei seiner lieben Beta zu schicken, und die schickt es erst 10 Stunden später zurück, weil sie selbst noch besoffen unter dem Tisch liegt -lach-

Das ist die Jugend von heute… Saufen und dass dann später als lernen deklarieren… Liebe Deedochan, bitte nicht böse sein -liebkuck-, war alles nur Spaß

Und danke an Euch, die ihr Euch aufgerafft habt einen Kommi zu hinterlassen -Euch ganz dolle knuddel-

LG Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 14_

Harry wachte zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt auf. Draco drehte sich herüber und strich seinem Freund das schwarze Haar aus seinem Gesicht. Der kleinere Junge strahlte tiefe Traurigkeit und fortdauernde Angst aus, aber letztendlich war das besser, als Harry sich zuletzt gefühlt hatte. Das schwere Gewicht des Selbsthasses war immer weniger geworden.

„Baby? Hey, was ist los?", fragte Draco, als er leises Weinen vernahm.

„Ich… Ich hatte einen bösen Traum.", antwortete Harry. Er drehte sich zu Draco und lehnte sich zitternd gegen die Brust des Blonden.

„Um was ging er?", fragte Draco sanft.

„Es war als… als ich ins Krankenhaus gekommen bin." Harry richtete seine grünen Augen flehend, dass er es verstand, zu Draco. „Ich war noch niemals zuvor bei einem Doktor… Tante Petunia hat immer Kopien von Dudleys Akten gemacht und hat einfach meinen Namen drauf geschrieben… Die Schule hat sich das nie richtig angesehen, es hat sie nicht gekümmert…"

„Das ist dumm!", rief Draco empört.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das macht nichts, Ray. Ich war sowieso nicht oft krank… Aber… Aber dieses Mal musste ich zu einem Doktor… O-O-Onkel hat mich schon oft geschlagen, aber nicht so… Er war noch niemals so… so böse geworden… Ray, er hat mich beinahe u-u-umgebracht… Ich hatte solche Angst."

Draco zog seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung. Er war zornig. Wie konnte es jemand wagen seinem Baby wehzutun? Er verstand nicht, wie ihm dies passieren konnte, aber er schwor sich, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass jemand noch einmal seinem Harry wehtun würde. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harrys sanfte Stimme fortfuhr.

„Ich… Ich habe davor nie wirklich… darüber nachgedacht… Ich dachte einfach, dass es so ist, wie es ist und dass ich es verdient hatte, bestraft und in meinen Schrank gesperrt zu werden, aber nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus zurückgekommen bin, war es anders. Ich hatte Angst, weil… weil ich wusste, dass es egal war, was ich tat. O-O-Onkel würde mich immer hassen und mir wehtun… Das war nicht fair… Es schien nicht…"

Harry verstummte und Draco vermutete, was das nächste Wort war. „Richtig. Es schien nicht richtig, dass Dein Onkel - jemand, der soviel größer ist als wir - Dir so wehtun konnte, wie er es getan hat."

„Ja.", seufzte Harry und versteckte seinen Kopf in der Schulter des Blonden. „Es schien nicht länger richtig zu sein."

„Es war nicht richtig.", sagte Draco ernst und schob den Jungen von sich, damit er ihm in sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht sehen konnte. „Es war nicht richtig Dir wehzutun. Du bist nicht böse und sie sind gegangen und kommen nie wieder. Jetzt bin ich hier."

„Danke, Ray.", lächelte Harry und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Er wusste, dass es sein neuer Freund hasste, wenn er aufgelöst war und weinte.

„Komm. Ich habe Hunger.", lächelte Draco zurück und sprang aus dem Bett.

oooooooooo

Narzissa, Severus und Remus saßen am Frühstückstisch und warteten auf die Jungs. Narzissa war gegangen, um nach ihnen zu sehen, zog sich aber zurück, als sie die ernste Unterhaltung hörte. Die Jungen konnten sich ohnehin ohne sie anziehen. Sie waren alt genug. Severus hob eine Augenbraue, als sie ohne die Kinder zurückgekommen war, sagte aber nichts. Schließlich kam Draco mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in des Zimmer und sagte laut: „Guten Morgen." Harry folgte ihm und winkte schüchtern.

„Wie habt ihr geschlafen?", fragte Remus die Jungen, als diese sich setzten. Sie brauchten nicht Länger Kinderstühle. Trotzdem musste Harry auf seinen Knien sitzen, da er zu klein war, um ohne Probleme über den Tisch sehen zu können. Keinen der Erwachsenen störte das.

„Gut.", antwortete Draco. Seine Mutter schaute ihn an und Draco rollte mit seinen Augen, ehe er sich zu dem Werwolf drehte und in strikter Förmlichkeit und falscher Lieblichkeit sagte: „Ich habe gut geschlafen. Danke. Ich hoffe, das Selbe kann von Dir gesagt werden?"

Harry kicherte und der Blonde schnaubte zu ihm und hob seine Nase in die Lüfte. Narzissa runzelte darüber die Stirn, doch Remus ging dazwischen, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte. „Wirklich, Narzissa. Er muss nicht so förmlich zu mir sein. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir Freunde geworden sind."

„Es ist eine gute Übung.", sagte sie. „Manieren sind wichtig. Ganz besonders für den Lord der Malfoy-Familie."

„Ja. Das wissen wir.", sagte Draco und da war ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, der Narzissa für den Rest des Frühstücks friedlich sein ließ.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, brach Severus zum Unterricht auf. Harry streckte sich nach ihm und er hob ihn gehorchend für eine kurze Umarmung hoch. Draco fragte nicht nach demselben, doch er lächelte aufrichtig und wünschte seinem Daddy einen guten Tag. Severus verbeugte sich leicht und verließ dann den Raum. Remus lehnte sich zurück und lachte über sie alle.

„Kommt Jungs. Wir müssen zum Krankenflügel für eine weitere Untersuchung." Narzissa stand auf und schritt königlich in das Wohnzimmer und dort zum Kamin. Sie erachteten es jetzt für die Jungen zu gefährlich durch die Schule zu gehen (sie konnten den Jungs nicht länger vertrauen, dass sie nicht wegliefen), deshalb hatten sie Severus' Kamin mit dem Madame Pomfreys vernetzt. Harry und Draco folgten ihr und Remus bildete die Nachhut.

Madame Pomfrey wuselte um die Jungs herum, während sie ihre Tests machte. Draco saß steif da und antwortete ihr mit königlicher Höflichkeit, die seine Mutter stolz machte. Harry saß nervös errötend da und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter Dracos Arm. Remus beruhigte ihn, doch Harry wollte sich nicht entspannen. Er mochte einfach keine Fremden und seine neuen Erinnerungen daran, in einem Krankenhaus zu sein, ließen ihn die Krankenstation mit einer neuen Leidenschaft hassen.

„Nun. Sie sind so gesund wie sie nur sein können." Madame Pomfrey entfernte sich von den kleinen Jungen. „Trotzdem wiegt Harry für sein Alter noch immer zu wenig und ist zu klein. Er ist jetzt 95 Zentimeter groß und wiegt 28 Kilo, während Draco 1,08 Meter groß ist und 33 Kilo wiegt. Harry muss noch weitere Impfungen bekommen. Soll ich sie ihm jetzt geben?"

„Das wäre gut.", nickte Narzissa.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er drehte sich ängstlich zu Draco. Draco runzelte die Stirn und schlang einen Arm um Harrys Schultern, sagte aber nichts, als sie den Arm des kleineren Jungen hochhob und begann einen Zauber zu sprechen. Harry wimmerte und begann zu weinen. Madame Pomfrey beendet den Spruch und reichte dem Jungen, mit dem Versprechen, dass es vorbei war, einen Zaubertrank zu trinken. Der Junge schluckte, immer noch weinend, ihn schnell hinunter, sprang dann vom Bett und rannte zurück in ihr Büro zu dem Kamin. Draco folgte ihm, während seine Mutter sich von Madame Pomfrey verabschiedete.

„Möchtest Du spielen?", fragte er, nachdem Remus sie wieder in die Wohnung ihres Daddys gefloht hatte.

„Okay.", lächelte Harry.

„Ich bin zuerst da!", rief Draco und rannte los. Harry jagte ihm mit einem Lachen hinterher.

oooooooooo

Diesen Nachmittag wurden sie zu einem neuen Turnlehrer gebracht, der auch ein Kampfsportler war. Narzissa hatte ihren Sohn früher nicht zu einem solchen Lehrer gebracht, hatte es aber gewollt. Lucius hatte es verboten, weil es zu muggelartig war, er war aber jetzt nicht da, um es wieder zu verbieten. Draco war begeistert, aber es wurde schnell offensichtlich, dass Harry unglücklich war.

„Gut, Jungs. Eure Mutter hat für eine Extrastunde in Verteidigung bezahlt.", lächelte der Mann, während die anderen Kinder gingen. „Macht es mir einfach nach."

Draco gehorchte einfach. Er wollte in der Lage sein, Harry davor zu beschützen schikaniert zu werden und kämpfen lernen würde eine große Hilfe sein. Harry machte die Haltung des Lehrers gehorsam nach, war aber nicht so begeistert wie Draco. Kämpfen war nichts, was er als Spaß ansah. Nach dreißig Minuten des Lernens, wie man abblockte und auswich, begann ihr Lehrer langsame Schläge in Richtung Draco zu machen.

Der Blonde tat, was ihm beigebracht wurde und wurde gelobt. Dann war Harry dran. Er stand da, wo Draco gestanden hatte und schaute zu dem Mann auf, der sie unterrichtete. Der Lehrer lächelte beruhigend, bevor seine Miene einer konzentrieren wich, als er einen Schlag ausführte. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er versteifte sich. Sein Onkel überwältigte ihn, mit vor Wut rot gewordenem Gesicht und seinen Fäusten bereit ihm wehzutun. Harry sank auf den Boden und rollte sich wimmernd zusammen. Draco rannte zu ihm und der Lehrer wich überrascht zurück.

„Harry, es ist gut. Du bist sicher. Niemand wird Dir wehtun.", versprach Draco und streichelte dem kleineren Jungen durchs Haar. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Harry entspannte und sich in Dracos Umarmung setzte.

„Bist Du in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte ihr Lehrer mit dunklen, besorgten Augen.

Harry nickte und errötete. Wie konnte er so dumm sein? Er wusste, dass sein Onkel nicht hier war. Draco würde nicht zulassen, dass ihn jemand verletzte. Er stand auf und nickte, dass er bereit war, es erneut zu versuchen. Doch als der Lehrer einen Versuch machte, ihn zu schlagen, hatte er erneut einen Flashback. Er schrie und warf sich weg von ihm.

Draco stellte sich zwischen den Lehrer und Harry. „Wir sind für heute fertig.", ordnete er an. „Danke für die Anleitungen."

Der Mann nickte und ließ sie alleine, indem er an der anderen Seite des Raumes Position bezog. Zufrieden kniete sich Draco neben Harry und versuchte ihn aus seiner defensiven Position zu bringen. Aber er wollte das nicht tun. Die Wellen des Terrors rollten zu mächtig über ihn hinweg. Draco konnte nicht zu ihm durchdringen.

„Schhh. Ist in Ordnung, Baby. Ich bin hier.", flüsterte er, während er sich beschützend an Harry lehnte. „Komm. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe ihn weggeschickt. Komm, Baby, ich weiß, dass Du es kannst. Beruhige Dich. Du bist sicher."

Harry entspannte sich, obwohl er immer noch weinte und drehte sich so, dass er gegen Dracos Brust gedrückt war. Der Blonde hielt Harry ganz nah, der Kopf des Jungen unter seinem Kinn und lag einfach da, bis Harry aufhörte zu weinen. Sie setzten sich gerade auf, als Narzissa den Raum betrat, um sie abzuholen. Die Jungen sagten nichts, als sie sie einsammelte, ihren Dank aussprach und ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu dem Lehrer sagte. Der Mann sah sie mit misstrauischen und mitleidigen Blicken an, sagte aber nichts von Harrys Verhalten zu Dracos Mutter.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Narzissa, nachdem sie sicher in Severus' Wohnzimmer angekommen waren.

„Harry kann nicht in den Kampfunterricht gehen.", erklärte Draco ihr. „Es macht ihm Angst. Er rollt sich einfach zu einem Ball zusammen, wenn der Lehrer versuchen will, ihm eine Bewegung zu zeigen. Er hat Angst geschlagen zu werden."

„Ich werde Severus entscheiden lassen, ob er weitermacht oder nicht.", antwortete Narzissa. Harry errötete gekränkt neben ihrem Sohn und sie versuchte, dass er sich besser fühlte. „Harry, es ist nicht Dein Fehler, dass Du Angst hast." Der Junge nickte still, entspannte sich aber nicht und sah ihr auch nicht in die Augen. Draco stand mit einem verlangenden Ausdruck da, mit seinen Händen in den Hüften, doch sie konnte ihrem Sohn nicht geben, was er wollte und Harry sagen, dass er nicht mehr dorthin gehen müsste. Mit einem Seufzen sagte sie: „Ihr habt noch eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen. Warum geht ihr Euch nicht waschen?"

Draco antwortete zuerst nicht, gab aber schließlich nach. „Komm, Harry."

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. „Ich möchte, dass ihr zwei jeder ein eigenes Bad nehmt. Ihr seid zu alt, um zusammen zu baden."

Harry Kopf richtete sich auf und er schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Überraschung und Traurigkeit an. Draco sah einfach ärgerlich aus. „Nein. Sind wir nicht."

„Diskutiere nicht mit mir, Draco.", warnte Narzissa.

„Wir nehmen ein Bad.", funkelte Draco und zog an Harrys Hand, damit er sich bewegte.

„Draco Malfoy!"

„Nein.", schrie Draco sie an und rannte ins Badezimmer. Harry schaute nun ängstlich aus, rauschte aber hinter ihm her.

Narzissa machte zwei lange Schritte, war aber nicht schnell genug. Die Badezimmertür schlug zu und sie konnte sie nicht öffnen. Sie konnte die Magie ihres Sohnes fühlen. Sie seufzte und wusste, dass sie die Tür nicht würde öffnen können. Sie ging, um sich eine passende Strafe für sein Benehmen ausdenken. Im Badezimmer schaute Harry seinen Freund mit großen Augen an.

„Warum ist sie böse?", fragte er atemlos.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", zuckte Draco sorglos mit seine Achseln. Seine Bewegungen waren immer noch steif vor Ärger. „Komm. Lass uns ein Bad nehmen."

„Warum denkt sie, dass wir zu alt sind?", fragte Harry während er seine Sachen auszog. Der Blonde tat dasselbe.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", wiederholte Draco. „Sie ist einfach dumm."

„Ray!", schimpfte Harry. „Das ist Deine Mami. Du solltest das nicht sagen."

Draco ignorierte ihn und drehte den Hahn auf, um warmes Wasser in die Badewanne zu lassen. „Komm. Du kannst das rote Boot haben."

„Okay!", lächelte Harry, den Streit vergessend. Draco entspannte sich als er sah, wie Harry glücklich in die Wanne ging und sich das große, rote Boot schnappte. Er nahm das blaue und sie begannen zu spielen. Dampf und Lachen erfüllten den Raum.

oooooooooo

„Narzissa..."

„Nein, Severus.", funkelte sie ihn an. Sie konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er mit Draco bezüglich des Badens übereinstimmte. „Sie sind jetzt sieben. Sie sollten nicht zusammen baden und sie sollten auch nicht zusammen schlafen. Das ist auch für Harry eine kritische Zeit. Wir müssen sie zur Unabhängigkeit ermuntern."

Severus sagte nichts. Remus stand still an dem Feuer, während er und Narzissa auf der Couch saßen. Das Abendessen sollte schon längst vorbei sein, aber die Jungen hatten sich noch immer im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und spielten. Sie konnten ihr Lachen von dort hören. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Narzissa erwägte noch immer Draco mit fort zu nehmen. Er konnte ihre Ansichten nicht übergehen.

„Gut. Sie müssen unabhängiger und bescheidener werden.", antwortete Severus schließlich. „Du hast mir erzählt, dass Harry nicht besonders gut auf die Kampfkunststunden reagiert. Das ist verständlich. Er ist schreckhaft in der Nähe von Fremden. Jemanden dazu zu ermuntern ihn zu schlagen ist nicht der beste Weg. Ich stimme zu, dass er sich selbst, wie auch immer, verteidigen können muss und deshalb schlage ich vor, dass Remus Harry nach dem Turnunterricht zurückbringt, um ihm Selbstverteidigung beizubringen. Draco wird dort bleiben und seinen Verteidigungsunterricht mit dem Turnlehrer nehmen. Das wird den Jungen Zeit getrennt bringen und Draco die Chance geben, sich selbst zu behaupten."

„Er wird nicht mit Harry baden.", sagte Narzissa und teilte ihm so mit, dass es für sie nicht genug war, um von ihrem Standpunkt zurückzutreten.

Severus seufzte. „Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass sie getrennt baden müssen. Aber sie werden weiterhin zusammen schlafen."

„Einverstanden.", stimmte Narzissa zu. „Ich werde nachsehen, ob die Jungs zum Abendessen fertig sind."

Remus wartete, bis sie den Raum verlassen hatte, ehe er zu Severus ging. „Severus, ich kann Harry nicht nehmen. Heute ist die letzte Nacht, wo ich bleiben kann, erinnerst Du Dich? In einer Woche ist Vollmond."

Severus sah, dass er müde war, doch andererseits gut aussah. Er konnte dessen Traurigkeit nicht übersehen. Wenn sich Remus an die Regeln hielt, die Severus aufgestellt hatte, musste er eine Woche vor und nach dem Vollmond von hier verschwunden sein und würde Harry als achtjährigen komplett verpassen. Jetzt, wo er den Mann besser kennen gelernt hatte, erkannte er, dass es vielleicht ein bisschen extrem war, was er verlangt hatte.

„Du kannst hier bleiben bis zu dem Tag vor Vollmond und drei Tage danach.", antwortete Severus. „Ich werde jemanden anderes finden, der an den Tagen, wo Du nicht kannst, auf ihn aufpassen kann."

„Danke.", sagte Remus sanft.

oooooooooo

Draco war nicht glücklich darüber, als Severus ihm erklärte, dass er nicht wieder zusammen mit Harry baden dürfte. Er wollte protestieren, doch Harry drückte unter dem Tisch seine Hand. Er fühlte die Unsicherheit und Angst seines Babys. Harry liebte ihren Daddy, war sich aber noch immer unsicher über Severus fortsetzende Sorge. Er wollte ihn nicht drängen, deshalb blieb Draco ruhig, funkelte aber die Erwachsenen an. Er fühlte sich besser, als Severus ihm erklärte, dass Harry nicht mehr am Kampfkunsttraining teilnehmen würde, war aber immer noch böse auf seine Mutter, als sie diese Nacht zu Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Narzissa mit Dracos Unterricht in Politik, Etikette und der Familiengeschichte der Malfoys fort. Harry nahm Unterricht bei Remus. Er lernte jeden Tag unterschiedliche Dinge. Einige Tage nahm Remus sich ein paar Stunden Zeit, um über James, Lily und Sirius zu sprechen. An anderen Tagen konzentrierten sie sich auf Lesen und Mathematik. Natürlich sprachen sie auch über magische Theorie. Nach dem Mittagessen wurden Harry und Draco zum Turnunterricht gefloht. Sie blieben zwei Stunden und danach holte Remus Harry ab. Eine Stunde später wurde Draco von Narzissa heimgebracht. Die zwei Jungen badeten getrennt, kamen zum Abendessen, spielten für etwa eine Stunde mit ihrem Daddy und wurden dann ins Bett gebracht.

Severus war erfreut, dass die Dinge so gut liefen. Harry schien viel entspannter zu sein und seine Augen waren weniger gehetzt. Er war offensichtlich noch immer im Geist und in der Seele verwundet, doch es gab definitiv Fortschritte; und Draco war genauso wie er sich an ihn als kleinen Jungen erinnern konnte. Vielleicht ein bisschen weniger selbstsüchtig, da er immer auf Harry Rücksicht nahm, aber das war seiner Meinung nach eine Verbesserung. Harry ging es besser und verglichen damit, wie sein geistiger Zustand ohne Draco sein würde, war das bemerkenswert.

Doch Narzissa war nicht so zufrieden. Sie mochte nicht, wie sehr Harry die Gedanken ihres Sohnes einnahm. Alles trat hinter dem zurück, was Harry brauchte, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass Harry nur selten um etwas bat. Und das war noch so eine Sache, die sie störte. Harry sprach selten. Draco sprach für ihn. Immer sagte er: „Harry möchte… Wir möchten… Harry mag nicht… Wir wollen…" und so weiter. Sie war froh, dass er damit aufgehört hatte, den kleineren Jungen „Baby" zu nennen - ausgenommen im Privaten, doch diese Verbundenheit war keine gute Sache. Das war nicht gesund.

oooooooooo

Es war Donnerstagmorgen. Harry erwachte zuerst und grinste. Er schubste seinen besten Freund an und begann ihn unbarmherzig zu kitzeln. Draco schrie mit einem Lachen und vertauschte einfach ihre Position, so dass Harry nun unten lag und gekitzelt wurde. Als keiner mehr atmen konnte, hörten sie auf und setzten sich. Ihre Haare waren zerwühlt und standen nach allen Seiten ab. Harry lachte wieder, als Draco versuchte sein langes Haar mit seinen Fingern zu ordnen. Der Blonde streckte ihm spielerisch die Zunge raus.

„Komm. Ich habe Hunger.", sagte Draco glücklich, als er aus dem Bett sprang und zu seinem Kleiderschrank ging.

Harry kicherte. „Deine Mutter wird verrückt, wenn sie Deine Haare sieht."

„Dann bring es in Ordnung.", sagte Draco.

Harry stand gehorsam auf, ging zu seinem Freund und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch das weiße, seidige Haar. Magie schwirrte aus seinen Fingern und als er seine kleinen Hände senkte, war Dracos Haar entwirrt und lag schimmernd und glatt an seinem Rücken hinunter. Draco lächelte ihm über seine Schulter hin an und gab ihm seine Sachen. Harry zog sie an und kümmerte sich nicht darum, was sein bester Freund für ihn ausgewählt hatte und folgte dann Draco in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen!", rief Draco und ignorierte das Stirnrunzeln seiner Mutter. „Wir möchten Toast mit Erdbeermarmelade."

„Was möchtest Du, Harry?", fragte Narzissa, ihren Sohn ignorierend.

„Was Draco gesagt hat ist gut.", lächelte der kleine Junge und setzte sich still auf seinen Stuhl.

„Ich habe Hunger, Mami.", jammerte Draco ungeduldig.

Narzissa sagte nichts, als sie die Toasts der Jungen fertig machte. Sie unterhielten sich zwanglos, bis Severus zur Arbeit aufbrach. Er hob Harry in seine Arme und der Junge umarmte fest seinen Hals. Severus lächelte, setzte ihn zurück und winkte einmal dem Blonden zu, der ihm laut rufend einen guten Tag wünschte.

„Komm, Draco.", stand Narzissa auf. „Wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen."

„Ja, Mutter." Draco küsste Harrys Wange und folgte seiner Mutter aus dem Zimmer.

Harry drehte sich zu Remus und der Werwolf hob ihn einfach in seine Arme. „Was möchtest Du heute lernen?", fragte er, als er den grünäugigen in das Spielzimmer brachte.

oooooooooo

„Wohin gehst Du?", fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd, als seine Mutter das Flohnetzwerk aktivierte und Flohpulver hineinstreute. Normalerweise führten sie ihren Unterricht auf der Couch durch. Sie flohten nur zu ihrem Turnunterricht und dafür war es zu früh.

„Ich habe entschieden, dass Du Deinen Unterricht woanders hast. Komm Draco.", antwortete sie und deutete ihm mit einem Schlenker ihrer Hand an zu ihr zu kommen. Doch Draco hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Warum? Was ist mit Harry?"

„Ich werde nicht noch einmal fragen, Draconis.", verengte Narzissa ihre Augen.

„Was ist mit Harry!", fragte Draco erneut, dieses Mal mit erhobener Stimme.

„Stupor.", wisperte sie und sah ihren Sohn zu Boden sinken. „Es tut mir Leid, Drache. Aber das muss getan werden." Sie hob ihren jungen Sohn in ihre Arme und trug ihn zu dem Kamin. Sie verschwanden zusammen in dem grünen Feuer. Harry kam in das Zimmer gerannt, da er gespürt hatte, dass irgendetwas furchtbar falsch war, als Draco bewusstlos gezaubert wurde. Als er das leere Zimmer sah, rannte er herum und schrie nach Ray. Remus folgte ihm und sagte nichts. Als Harry jeden Raum dreimal abgesucht hatte, brach er neben dem Kamin zusammen und weinte. Remus versuchte ihn zu halten, wurde aber hart weg geschoben.

„Ich möchte Ray!", jammerte Harry erbärmlich. „Er hat es versprochen! Er hat VERSPROCHEN mich nie zu verlassen!"

Remus saß hilflos da und wartete einfach. Nach vier Stunden fiel Harry schließlich in einen erschöpften Schlaf und er konnte den Jungen ins Bett bringen. Severus war nicht erfreut, als er nach Hause kam. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten wütend und er stürmte aus dem Zimmer, um Narzissa zu suchen, doch ihre Reise war verschleiert und er konnte nicht den kleinsten Hinweis über ihren neuen Aufenthaltsort finden. Er kam kurz nachdem jeder zu Abend gegessen hatte, mit leeren Händen zurück.

Harry saß mit seinen Knien an die Brust gezogen an dem Kamin. Seine dumpfen grünen Augen starrten ins Feuer. Severus fühlte sein Herz bei diesem Anblick brechen und ging leise zu dem Jungen hinüber. Er setzte sich neben ihn, doch Harry bewegte sich nicht oder gab einen Laut von sich, als Zeichen, dass er ihn bemerkte. Severus seufzte und legte seinen Arm über Harrys schmale Schultern.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry.", sagte er sanft. „Aber Draco hätte nicht gewollt, dass Du so traurig bist. Er wird zurückkommen und bis dahin müssen wir ohne ihn zurechtkommen."

„Warum hat sie ihn weggebracht?", fragte Harry flüsternd. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Wollte sie nicht, dass Draco bei mir ist? Bin ich böse?"

„Nein, Harry.", sagte Severus aufgebracht. Er hasste Narzissa in diesem Moment. Er zog Harry in seinen Schoß und begann ihn hin und her zu schaukeln. „Du bist nicht böse. Das war nicht der Grund, warum sie Draco weggebracht hat. Sie möchte, dass Draco stark ist und der Führer seiner Familie. Sie hat gedacht, dass er hier nicht genug lernt, aber das hat nichts mit Dir zu tun."

„Warum mag sie mich nicht? Warum hasst mich mein Onkel?", fragte Harry, während Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. „Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

„Harry, ich habe Dir erzählt, dass es nicht Deine Schuld ist. Misses Malfoy mag Dich. Sie hat nur einen Fehler gemacht, das ist alles.", versprach Severus. Er hob Harrys Kopf zu sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Junge ihm zuhörte. „Und was Deine Familie betrifft, sie haben Dich für das gehasst, für was Du stehst. Da warst alles, was sie nicht sein können; schön, mächtig und speziell. Deshalb waren sie wütend auf Dich. Sie waren eifersüchtig. Weißt Du, was das bedeutet?"

„Ja.", nickte Harry und klammerte sich an Severus' Shirt. Seine Augen verrieten seine Zweifel daran zu glauben, was Severus sagte und Harry konnte es nicht. „Ich war manchmal eifersüchtig auf Dudley. Ich wollte genauso beachtet und geliebt werden wie er. Und Ray liebt mich, aber er wurde weggebracht. Ich will nicht, dass er weggeht, Daddy! Ich tue alles dafür, bitte! Bitte, bring Ray zurück!"

„Harry, ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte, aber ich habe sie nicht gefunden." Severus hielt den Kopf des Jungen an seine Schulter, als er wieder weinte. „Aber Draco ist nicht der einzige, der sich um Dich sorgt. Remus und ich sind immer noch hier und wir werden nirgendwohin gehen."

„Das hat Ray auch gesagt.", murmelte Harry traurig, als er einschlief.

„Verdammt, Narzissa.", sagte Severus leise, als er in das blasse Gesicht von Harry hinunter sah. Mehr als alles andere, wollte er den Schmerz des Kindes lindern, doch er konnte es nicht. Und er hasste dieses Gefühl. „Verdammt."

oooooooooo

„Was ist los, Weasley?", fragte Vince, als Ron das dunkle, verlassene Klassenzimmer betrat. Greg stand neben ihm.

„Malfoy ist gegangen.", antwortete Ron. „Seit diesem Morgen. Harry und Malfoy gehen normalerweise am Nachmittag für ein paar Stunden, aber niemals getrennt. Ich dachte, er kommt zurück, aber das ist er nicht. Ich denke auch, das wird er nicht mehr. Ich denke, Dumbledore hat sie letztendlich getrennt."

Vincent schaute auf die Karte und sah, dass Ron die Wahrheit sagte. Weder Narzissa noch Draco waren in Severus' Räumen. Harry schlief allein in seinem Bett. Greg tauschte mit seinem Freund einen besorgten Blick. Jetzt, wo Draco nicht mehr in Hogwarts war, konnten sie nicht mehr auf ihn aufpassen. Es machte sie sehr nervös. Was, wenn irgendetwas mit seinem Zustand nicht in Ordnung war und er deshalb von dem Jungen-der-lebte weggebracht wurde.

„Warum jetzt? Warum haben sie sie jetzt getrennt? Denkst Du, dass irgendetwas mit Draco ist?", fragte Greg, als er zu Ron aufschaute.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Es ist verdächtig. Ich meine, sie sind seit beinahe einem Monat zusammen. Irgendetwas muss sich für sie verändert haben, um Malfoy zu entfernen."

„Wirst Du uns Bescheid sagen, wenn er zurückkommt?", fragte Vincent leise und lächelte dankbar, als Ron nickte. „Danke, Weasley. Wir wissen das wirklich zu schätzen."

„Kein Problem.", murmelte Ron und verließ sie.

oooooooooo

„Das ist so frustrierend!", knurrte Pansy, während sie das Kristallbecken absetzte. „Wir wissen nicht, was los ist!"

„Aber was können wir denn tun?", fragte Greg. Er entzündete die Kerzen, die in einem Kreis um das Becken standen.

„Nichts.", antwortete Vincent. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir durch das Bild herausfinden können, wo Draco ist."

„Lasst es uns tun." Pansy ging auf ihre Position. Die Jungs saßen ihr gegenüber, als sie begann den Zauber zu aktivieren.

Das Wasser in dem Becken blieb klar. Doch als Pansy still wurde, begann sich die Oberfläche zu wellen. Gespannt sahen sie auf das Wasser. Langsam hörten die Wellen auf und in der Reflektion des Wassers konnten sie Draco erkennen. Er war jung, etwa sieben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schlief friedlich in einem kleinen Raum. Das Bett sah wie ein normales Doppelbett aus und die Zudecke war eine teure Daunendecke.

Auf einmal verzog sich das Gesicht des Blonden. Es sah unbehaglich aus, doch schnell wurde er kummervoll. Der Junge schreckte auf und sah sich aufgelöst in dem Zimmer um, doch es war leer. Pansy sah erschrocken, wie ihr bester Freund seine Knie an seine Brust zog, sich selbst umarmte und im Bett vor und zurück wippte, während langsam Tränen seine blassen Wangen hinunterliefen.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte schreiend aus einem Alptraum auf. Sein Herz raste und Monster lauerten in den Schatten seines Zimmers. Es war zu groß. Sie konnten ihn erreichen. Er schrie erneut, sah Monster, die mit großen Klauen nach ihm griffen. Severus stürmte in das Zimmer und rannte zu dem ängstlichen Kind. Harry kämpfte in seine Armen, doch wurde schließlich still, als er seinen Dad bemerkte.

„Es ist gut, Harry.", versprach Severus und hielt ihn fest. „Es war nur ein Traum. Ich bin hier."

„Daddy…", wimmerte Harry. „… mach, dass sie weggehen…"

„Wen?", fragte er und strich Harrys Haar aus dessen süßen Gesicht.

„Die Monster.", sagte Harry flehend. „Lass sie mir nicht wehtun."

„Das werde ich nicht.", versprach Severus und presste das Kind an seine nackte Brust. Sein schulterlanges Haar steckte hinter seinen Ohren. Er hob Harry vorsichtig hoch, da er wusste, dass er hier nicht mehr schlafen können würde und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Der Junge kauerte sich in den schwarzen Decken seines Doppelbettes zusammen und kuschelte sich an ihn, als er sich hingelegt hatte.

Harry schlief schließlich ein, wachte aber ein weiteres Mal von einem Alptraum auf, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte als er wach war. Severus hielt ihn fest, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Er lag da, starrte an die Decke und fragte sich, wie das alles so kommen konnte. Da war dieses Kind (immerhin das Kind seines Feindes!) schlafend in seinem Bett an seiner Seite, in seinem Bett. Was noch unglaublicher war, war, dass sein Arm beschützend über dem Kind lag und seine einzigen Gedanken lagen darin, Frieden in den Geist und das Herz SEINES Kindes zu bringen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass ihn besitzergreifende und beschützende Gefühle überfluteten. Noch nicht einmal seine Slytherins hatten ihn so fühlen lassen, wie er es jetzt tat. Was sollte er tun?

oooooooooo

Es war Freitagabend. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville waren auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors, wie sie es jeden Freitag taten, um sich einen Bericht über Harrys Fortschritte anzuhören. Ron war nicht überrascht, als Dumbledore nichts von Dracos Abwesenheit erzählte. Tatsächlich, vermutete Ron, dass Dumbledore nicht einmal selbst wusste, was passiert war. Und das machte ihn verrückt. Harry sollte nie in Snapes Obhut gelassen werden! Wer wusste schon, was dieser Slytherin alles getan hatte, von dem der Direktor nichts wusste. Aber was konnte er tun? Wenn er jetzt damit herauskam, müsste er erklären, warum er die Karte nicht früher gezeigt hatte (ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass er zuerst erklären müsste, wie er an sie herangekommen war!), doch Harry könnte in Schwierigkeiten sein und er war der Einzige, der genug wusste, um ihm zu helfen.

Ron hob seinen Kopf und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit von allen. „Wissen Sie von Malfoy, Professor? Er ist nicht mehr bei Harry. Ich will nur wissen, wieso?"

Dumbledore schaute zu dem jungen Gryffindor. „Woher wissen Sie das? Ich bin mir Mister Malfoys Abwesenheit nicht bewusst."

„Ich habe die Karte der Rumtreiber, Sir.", sagte Ron. „Malfoy ist seit gestern Morgen nicht mehr im Schloss. Er war noch nie so lange von Harry getrennt und ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Ron!", schrie Ginny erstaunt. „Warum hast Du uns das nicht gesagt?"

„Ihr wusstet doch bereits, wo Harry war.", entgegnete Ron mit einem stechenden Blick. „Ich habe keinen Grund gesehen, Euch von der Karte zu erzählen."

„Und wo haben sie sie gefunden, Mister Weasley?", fragte Dumbledore.

Ron wurde rot. „Ich habe einen komplexen Aufrufezauber in der Bibliothek gefunden. Ich habe ihn benutzt, um die Karte zu mir zu rufen. Ich war überrascht, als es tatsächlich funktioniert hat."

„Ja, nun…", gluckste Dumbledore. „Ein großes Bedürfnis kann einen Zauber verstärken."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du uns das nicht erzählt hast.", murmelte Hermine mit braunen, verletzten Augen.

„Wir haben zu der Zeit nicht miteinander gesprochen, wenn Du Dich erinnerst.", schnappte er und Hermine wurde still, genauso wie die anderen.

„Nun gut. Ich werde mich über Mister Malfoy erkundigen.", erklärte Dumbledore ihnen. „Kommt morgen Abend zurück."

„Danke, Direktor.", sagte Neville, da keiner der anderen so aussah, als würde er es tun.

„Gern geschehen.", antwortete Dumbledore und scheuchte seine Schüler aus dem Raum.

oooooooooo

Harry streckte sich still nach Severus, als der Zaubertränkelehrer in seine Quartiere kam. Severus hob das Kind hoch und Harry legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und ignorierte dabei den Geruch, der aus seiner schwarzen Robe drang. Remus stand mit traurigen, müden Augen im Türrahmen zur Küche. Severus deutete ihm mit seinem Kinn an, dass er herüberkommen und sich mit auf die Couch setzen sollte.

„Wie lief es heute?"

„Er hat nicht einmal gesprochen.", antwortet Remus. Er nahm gegenüber Severus platz, so dass ihn der Mann leicht sehen konnte. Severus festigte seinen Griff und Remus lächelte.

„Hat er gegessen?"

„Ja, aber nicht so viel wie normalerweise. Er hat seinen Unterricht gemacht, wollte aber die Antworten nur aufschreiben. Er hat sich von mir zu seinem Turnunterricht bringen lassen, aber sobald er sich sicher war, dass Draco nicht auftauchen würde, wollte er heim. Ich habe ihn zurückgebracht und ihn bei seinem Lehrer entschuldigt."

„Das ist gut." Severus schaute zu Harry hinab, doch der Junge hatte sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken versteckt. Er rieb seinen Rücken, doch verspannte sich, als das Feuer aufbrauste. Harry Kopf schoss nach oben und er schaute mit leuchtenden, hoffenden Augen hinüber. Er drängte sich wieder an Severus' Brust, als er bemerkte, dass es nur Dumbledore war.

„Severus, mein Junge, was ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore, als er herüberkam und sich neben Remus setzte. Der Werwolf machte einfach für ihn Platz, sagte aber nichts.

„Narzissa hat Draco mitgenommen. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er genug lernt in dieser Umgebung, speziell die Pflichten, die er bald als Lord der Malfoy-Familie können muss.

„Ich verstehe." Dumbledores Augen ruhten auf der Rückseite von Harrys Kopf. „Wie nimmt er es auf?"

„Schwer.", antwortete Severus ruhig, doch das harte Glitzern in seinen Augen sagte Dumbledore alles, was er wissen musste.

„Warum hast Du es mir nicht früher erzählt?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie zurückkommen würden. Wie hast Du davon erfahren? Ich hatte geplant zu Dir zu kommen, nachdem Harry im Bett ist."

„Ich habe meine Mittel.", zwinkerte ihm Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln zu. Severus verzog sein Gesicht und er wechselte schnell das Thema. „Ich werde Dir bei Deiner Suche helfen."

„Das ist keine gute Idee.", antwortete Severus. „Wir wollen niemanden zu ihnen führen."

„Ich verstehe, mein Junge." Dumbledore stand auf. „Ich hoffe, Du fühlst Dich bald besser, Harry. Wenn irgendjemand von Euch etwas braucht, wisst Ihr, wo Ihr mich findet."

oooooooooo

Draco starrte aus dem Fenster in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und er hatte Hunger. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen und als die Sonne letztendlich aufging, ging er, um seine Mutter zu suchen. Er wusste, was passiert war. Sie hatte ihn mitgenommen und er war wütend. Er konnte noch immer Harry spüren, doch er wusste instinktiv, dass sein Baby weit weg war. Sein Innerstes verkrampfte sich bei diesem Gefühl, doch seine Mutter würde nicht zuhören.

Er hatte geschrieen, verlangt, befohlen und schließlich gebettelt, dass er zu seinem Daddy und Harry zurückgebracht wurde, doch seine Mutter wollte es nicht. Deshalb hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und sich geweigert zu Essen oder seinen Unterricht zu machen. Narzissa hatte ihn gelassen und ihm gesagt, dass er Harry erst dann wieder sehen würde, wenn er ordentlich seinen Unterricht nahm.

Er seufzte wieder und starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war. Er wusste nur ungefähr, wo Hogwarts lag. Es gab keinen Weg allein zurück zu Harry zu kommen. Das Einzige, was er tun konnte war, zu tun, was seine Mutter sagte und zu hoffen, dass sie ihn zurückbringen würde. Sie würde es müssen. Er würde sich wie der perfekte Sohn und Lord benehmen und sie müsste ihr Versprechen halten, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn wieder wegbrachte. Das würde er nicht. Wenn er erstmal zurück bei Harry war, würde er sie verbannen. Er würde ihr nie verzeihen, was sie getan hatte.

Er hob seine Hand zu seiner Brust und seine Finger gruben sich in den Stoff. Harrys verheerende Schmerzen kamen genau von dort und er wollte sie verschwinden lassen. Er wollte erreichen, dass Harry sich wieder besser fühlte. „Ich komme, Baby. Warte nur noch ein kleines Bisschen. Ich komme.", versprach er und ging schließlich ins Bett. Morgen würden die Spiele beginnen und er würde seine Mutter schlagen. Nicht einmal sie konnte ihn davon abhalten zu bekommen, was er wollte. Er war Lord Malfoy und niemand verweigerte einem Malfoy etwas.

oooooooooo

Samstag und Sonntag vergingen langsam. Harry blieb still, aber er lächelte und spielte ruhig mit seinem Vater. Severus wich nicht von seiner Seite und erlaubte Harry jede Nacht, an seiner Seite zu schlafen. Es verhinderte nicht die Alpträume des Jungen, doch es linderte ihren Effekt, wenn er aufwachte. Remus war nicht da, um zu helfen. Er war am Freitag gegangen um sich auf den Vollmond am Samstag vorzubereiten und würde nicht vor Montag zurück sein. Aber das war okay. Harry wollte nur seinen Dad.

Draco hatte ebenso noch härtere Zeit, seit er niemanden mehr hatte, der ihm Trost gab oder ihm vertraute. Er handelte mürrisch, doch den Wünschen seiner Mutter entsprechend. Er war gehorsam, kalt und höflich. Er übertraf sich in seiner Arbeit, brachte sich selbst dazu alles perfekt zu machen, auch wenn er müde und verärgert war. Er wachte jede Nacht auf, wenn es auch Harry tat und es brauchte seine ganze Kontrolle zu verbergen, wie er wirklich seiner Mutter gegenüber fühlte, doch er tat es. Er konnte sehen, wie Zustimmung und der Stolz seiner Mutter wuchs. Er hoffte, dass er nicht mehr lange warten musste.

oooooooooo

Langsam rückte Mitternacht näher und Severus beobachtete Harry besorgt. Was würde passieren, wenn die Jungen um ein Jahr älter wurden und getrennt waren? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Narzissa das riskierte. Draco konnte genauso verletzt werden, wie Harry. Seine Hände wanderten umher, bis er die Flaschen der Zaubertränke spürte, die er in seinen Taschen verborgen hatte. Er hatte eine ganze Auswahl dort, doch er wollte sicher gehen, dass er alles hatte, was Harry vielleicht benötigen würde, wenn es Probleme gab.

Die Uhr begann zu schlagen und Harry hob starr vom Bett ab. Das war alles, was Severus sah, bevor er quer durch den Raum gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde. Er brach ohnmächtig zusammen. Draco machte es hunderte Kilometer entfernt genauso wie Harry. Magie wirbelte um sie herum und erfüllte die Räume, als ihren Körpern und Seelen ein Jahr zurückgegeben wurde.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan -ganz fest in den Arm nehmen-

oooooooooo

Hi ihr Lieben,

und ganz besonders ihr, die ihr mir immer einen Review hinterlassen habt (der Unterschied zwischen Hits, Favs und Alerts zu Reviews ist schon riesig - aber da kann man nichts machen)... also gilt mein besonders großer Dank **Severina35** und **teddy172** (grins)... Danke, dass wenigstens ihr immer etwas zu sagen habt... -knutsch-

Heute gibt es ein richtig schön langes Chap (19 Word-Seiten) -ächtz-

das hat mich und meine großartige Beta doch schon etwas mehr Zeit gekostet als sonst... Aber, und ich spreche für uns Beide, es hat uns, wie immer, Spaß gemacht...

So, und jetzt wünsche ich allen - ja, auch Euch Schwarzlesern, da Euch ja die Geschichte auch offensichtlich gefällt, viel Spaß...

Liebe Grüße, Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 15_

Severus wurde durch das Geräusch von schwachen, schmerzhaften Wimmern aus der Ohnmacht gezogen. Er richtete sich auf und schwankte zu dem Bett. Harry lag da und hatte einen Anfall. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und mit Tränen gefüllt. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als er ihn ansah und ein weiteres Wimmern entkam ihm. Severus rauschte an die Seite des Jungen und berührte sanft dessen Kopf. Harry schrie bei dem Kontakt auf; alles tat weh!

„Es wir alles gut, Harry.", versprach Severus. „Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich hole ein paar Tränke, damit Du Dich bessert fühlst."

Er drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Er wusste, was los war. Die Umwandlung war ohne Draco weniger sanft und führte zu Muskelanspannungen und Krämpfen, während Harrys Körper gezwungen war in zügigem Tempo ein Jahr zu altern. Glücklicherweise hatte er Tränke zur Hand, um dabei zu helfen. Er öffnete seinen Schrank, fand die Phiolen, die er brauchte und eilte zurück zu seinem leidenden Kind.

„Hier Harry. Nimm die."

Der Junge weinte und keuchte, schaffte es aber seinen Mund zu öffnen. Severus flößte ihm die Tränke ein und half ihm sie zu schlucken, indem er sanft seinen Hals massierte. Sobald die Zaubertränke eingenommen waren, entspannte sich Harry und ein schmerzhaftes Seufzen entkam ihm. Severus streichelte sein Haar und murmelte sanft, dass alles in Ordnung war und es vorbei sei.

Es brauchte gute fünfzehn Minuten, ehe Harry sich gut genug fühlte, um seine Arme zu heben und so danach zu fragen, gehalten zu werden. Severus verstand sofort und hob ihn hoch. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken seines Vaters und seine Beine um Severus' Hüfte. „Lass uns zu Madame Pomfrey gehen.", sagte Severus und verließ das Zimmer. Er wusste, dass das Flohnetzwerk Harrys Schmerzen nur verschlimmern würde und so ging er mit ihm durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Harry sprach nicht, hatte aber wenigstens aufgehört zu weinen.

„Du bist spät!", schimpfte Madame Pomfrey, als er den Krankenflügel betrat.

„Es war schwer für ihn.", erklärte Severus ihr.

Sie nickte wissend und deutete Severus an, den Jungen auf das Bett zu legen. Also tat er es, doch Harry wollte seine Hand nicht loslassen. Der Junge umklammerte sie und versteckte sein Gesicht an dem Unterarm seines Vaters. Madame Pomfrey sprach sanft mit ihm, um den Jungen nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken und machte schnell ihre Tests. Sie schauderte bei den Verletzungen, die sie fand und begann Heilzauber auszuführen, um zu beenden, was die Tränke begonnen hatten.

„So.", sagte sie zufrieden nach etwa einer halben Stunde. „Er sollte sich so gut wie neu fühlen, obwohl ich mir immer noch Sorgen über sein Gewicht und seine Größe mache. Er liegt immer noch weit unter dem Durchschnitt. Er ist nur fünf Zentimeter gewachsen und nur etwas über ein Kilo schwerer."

„Wenn er seine Größe und sein Gewicht, das er in diesem Alter hatte, nachmacht, können wir nichts dagegen tun.", sagte Severus, als er Harry wieder hochhob. „Fühlst Du Dich besser, Harry?"

Der Junge nickte, wobei sein wildes, schwarzes Haar Severus' Nacken kitzelte.

„Sag Madame Pomfrey Dankeschön.", befahl er.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und winkte mit einem scheuen Lächeln. Madame Pomfrey akzeptierte die Geste als ausreichend. „Gern geschehen, Harry. Wenn Du sonst noch etwas brauchst, scheu Dich nicht zu mir zu kommen. Hier ist Deine Belohnung, weil Du ein so guter Junge warst."

Harry akzeptierte die Schokolade, aß sie aber nicht. Severus neigte seinen Kopf und ging dann in ihr Büro, um in seine Räume zurückzuflohen. Remus lag auf der Couch und sah sehr schlecht aus. Der Werwolf lächelte ihnen zu, obwohl seine Augen schmerzvoll verdunkelt waren. Harry keuchte und wand sich, bis Severus ihn hinunter setzte. Der Junge rannte augenblicklich zu dem Werwolf.

„Du bist verletzt.", sagte Harry sanft, mit besorgten Augen, die hinter seiner Brille versteckt waren.

„Dein Vater wird mich wieder aufpäppeln.", versicherte Remus dem Jungen und zerstrubbelte ihm das Haar.

„Warum bestellst Du uns nicht Frühstück, Harry, während ich mich um Remus kümmere?"

Harry nickte und rannte in die Küche. Severus ging in sein Labor und kehrte kurz darauf mit einigen Tränken, die Remus schnell trank, zurück, während Severus ihm von Harrys Morgen erzählte. Remus stellte die letzte Phiole ab und seine Augen waren trüb vor Sorge. „Draco muss das Selbe durchgemacht haben. Denkst Du, dass Narzissa…"

„Sie wird ihn medizinisch versorgen.", fegte Severus diese Sorgen weg. „Aber wir müssen sie finden."

Remus nickte und stand auf, fiel jedoch schlapp zurück. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen richteten sich argwöhnisch auf die des Zaubertränkemeisters. „Ja, Du hast einen leichten Schlaftrank zu Dir genommen. Du wirst Dich besser fühlen, wenn Du aufwachst." Remus knurrte, war aber eingeschlafen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Dad, Frühstück ist fertig.", sagte Harry vom Türrahmen aus. Severus nickte und ging zum Essen.

Sie hatten halb aufgegessen, ehe Harry wieder sprach. „Wenn Moony schläft, wer wird dann auf mich aufpassen?"

„Du bist jetzt acht. Ich denke, Du wirst gut ein paar Stunden alleine klar kommen. Remus wird vor dem Mittagessen aufwachen."

„Okay.", lächelte Harry dankbar darüber, dass er nicht in die Obhut eines Fremden gegeben wurde.

„Wenn Du irgendetwas brauchst, weißt Du, wie man das Flohnetzwerk benutzt. Sag einfach ‚Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer'."

„Ja, Dad."

Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein paar Bücher für ihn. Es waren Anweisungen für die Hauptfächer in Hogwarts: Zaubertränke, Verteidigung, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung. „Fang an, die zu lesen, während Du auf Remus wartest."

„Das werde ich.", versprach Harry und nahm die Bücher. „Einen schönen Tag."

Severus nickte und stand auf. Er war gerade bei der Tür, als er Harrys Stimme vernahm. Sie war sehr leise und traurig. „Dad, wann wird Ray zurückkommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir suchen noch nach ihm.", sagte Severus und ließ ihn mit dem schlafenden Werwolf alleine.

oooooooooo

Harry studierte vor dem Kamin die Bücher. Er wollte ihn nicht verlassen, für den Fall, dass Ray zurückkam. Remus schlief seit Stunden und Harry wurde hungrig, weshalb er in die Küche ging und Mittagessen bestellte. Ray hatte ihm beigebracht, dass, wenn man in der Küche stand und nach einen Hauselfen rief, einer erscheinen würde. Er tat es und bestellte etwas. Er setzte sich allein still an den Tisch und seine Augen starrten auf den Stuhl, auf dem Ray sitzen würde.

Ein großer Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Ray hatte versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben und ihn nie zu verlassen. Harry wusste, dass es nicht Rays Fehler war, dass er von Misses Malfoy weggebracht wurde. Misses Malfoy hat ihn weggebracht, weil Harry ein wertloser Freak war. Die Stimmen der Dursleys erschienen in seinen Gedanken, stichelten und ärgerten ihn. Sein neuer Dad hatte ihm gesagt, dass er gut war, aber was, wenn das nicht stimmte? Was, wenn er nur bis jetzt noch nicht das Böse in ihm gesehen hatte? Vielleicht hatte es letztendlich Misses Malfoy gesehen.

Das Essen erschien und Harry aß die Hälfte davon mechanisch. Jetzt verstand er. Ja, er verstand es endlich. Er war ein wertloser Freak und verdiente es nicht geliebt zu werden. Ray wurde zu seinem eigenen Besten weggebracht. Und sein Dad würde ihn auch verlassen, wenn er die Wahrheit erkennen würde. Er würde wieder allein sein. Vielleicht sogar zu den Dursleys zurückgeschickt werden, wo er hingehörte, wo er bestraft werden würde.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als Tränen sein blasses Gesicht hinunterliefen. Er wollte es nicht glauben, konnte es aber nicht länger verleugnen. Er rutschte von dem Stuhl, rannte in sein Zimmer und versteckte sich unter dem Bett. Er weinte leise und wünschte sich, sein Dad würde es hinter sich bringen und ihn wegschicken, wünschte sich, er würde nach Hause kommen und ihn beruhigen. Er war so verwirrt. Es tat weh.

oooooooooo

Draco schrie und warf die Klaskugel neben seinem Bett gegen die Wand. Sie zerbrach. Er griff sich an seine Brust und schloss seine Augen, um die Tränen wegzudrücken. Harry brauchte ihn! Er konnte es fühlen! Und seine Mutter würde ihn nicht zurückbringen, bis er all seine Lektionen perfekt gelernt hatte! Er eilte zu dem Bücherregal und griff sich die Bücher dort. Er musste sich beeilen!

„Halt durch, Baby. Ich komme zurück.", wisperte er und begann sich die Bücher seiner Familiengeschichte und der Politik einzuprägen.

oooooooooo

Severus kam zum Abendessen in seine Quartiere zurück und runzelte die Stirn, als er Remus immer noch schlafend auf der Couch vorfand. „Harry!", rief er, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in den Magen und er eilte zur Küche und in das Spielzimmer. Harry war nicht dort. Als Nächstes rannte er zum Schlafzimmer, doch erneut konnte er den achtjährigen nicht finden. Er schaute in jeden Raum, hatte aber noch immer kein Zeichen von dem Jungen.

„Severus?", fragte Remus erschöpft, dadurch aufgeweckt, dass Severus zum Kamin rauschte.

„Wie lange hast Du geschlafen?". wollte der Zaubertränkemeister wissen, als er sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm drehte.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Remus stirnrunzelnd. „Was ist los?"

„Ich kann Harry nicht finden."

„Was!" Remus sprang auf seine Füße und schnüffelte mit seiner Nase in der Luft. Severus spottete verärgert über ihn, doch er ignorierte das. „Er ist hier."

Severus folgte dem Werwolf still und runzelte die Stirn, als er ihn zu dem Schlafzimmer der Jungen führte. „Ich habe bereits hier nachgesehen.", schnappte er sofort.

Remus öffnete die Tür und trat hinein. Er schnüffelte erneut und ging dann auf Hände und Knie hinunter. „Harry? Komm raus."

Der Junge krabbelte sofort hervor und stand nun mit unterwürfig gesenktem Kopf vor ihnen. Severus fühlte seinen Ärger verschwinden, als er diese Pose sah. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, das den gesamten Fortschritt, den sie mit Harry gemacht hatten, ausgelöscht hatte. Er wusste, dass es größtenteils mit Dracos Abwesenheit zu tun hatte, aber Harry hatte sich besser verhalten, als er ihn diesen Morgen verlassen hatte, um zu unterrichten.

„Harry? Warum bist Du nicht raus gekommen, als ich Dich gerufen habe?", fragte er sanft.

Harry schüttelte nur still seinen Kopf.

„Was ist los, Welpe. Bist Du verletzt?" Remus reichte nach ihm und Harry wich zurück. Remus zog seine Hände besorgt zurück.

„Hast Du etwas gegessen?", fragte Severus und testete damit das Kind. Seine Vermutungen erwiesen sich als korrekt, als Harry still blieb. „Harry…" Er kniete sich hin und reichte langsam nach dem Jungen. Grüne Augen trafen seine und füllten sich mit Tränen, als Harry nach vorn in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. Der Junge klammerte sich an Severus, wollte aber immer noch nicht sprechen. „Es ist alles gut. Du musst nicht reden, wenn Du nicht willst. Komm. Lass uns alle zusammen essen."

oooooooooo

Narzissa kam in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes, um ihn ins Bett zu stecken. Draco saß, mit lauter Büchern um ihn herum, auf seinem Bett. Sie seufzte. Sie war zu Tode erschrocken, als er diesen Morgen unter heftigen Schmerzen aufgewacht war. Nicht einmal die Versicherung des Heilers, dass es ihm gut ging, ließ sie sich besser fühlen, deshalb hatte sie den gesamten Unterricht ihres Sohnes für diesen Tag abgesagt, damit er sich ausruhen konnte. Sie war nicht glücklich darüber ihn eifrig lernend vorzufinden und er hatte noch immer nicht damit aufgehört. Wenigstens hatte er gegessen.

„Ja, Mutter?", fragte Draco mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

Sie seufzte. Draco war absolut höflich zu ihr gewesen, seit sie ihn mitgenommen hatte. Er befolgte alle Reinblüter-Etiketten aufs Wort und das tat weh. Sie vermisste sein Lächeln, vermisste, dass seine Augen sich mit Liebe und Temperament aufheizten. Sie wollte, dass ihr Sohn ihr vergab, doch das würde nicht so bald geschehen. Aber sie bereute nicht, was sie getan hatte. Sie würde alles tun, was notwendig war, um ihren Sohn zu beschützen. Und ihm zu erlauben eine ungesunde Bindung und Obsession zu dem Jungen-der-lebte zu haben, war definitiv inakzeptabel.

„Mutter?", fragte Draco wieder mit Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„Es ist Zeit fürs Bett.", sagte sie ruhig.

Er nickte einmal. „Sobald ich hiermit fertig bin, gehe ich ins Bett."

„Jetzt.", sagte sie ernst.

„Nein.", antwortete er lässig und richtete seine Augen wieder auf das Buch. „Wenn das alles ist?"

„Ja, Draco. Das ist alles.", sagte Narzissa müde und überließ ihren Sohn seinen Studien.

oooooooooo

Drei Tage vergingen und Harry sprach nicht ein Wort und wich zurück, wenn ihn jemand berührte. Severus und Remus taten alles, was sie konnten, um dem Jungen zu helfen, doch ohne zu wissen, was los war, war das unmöglich. Severus war so verzweifelt, dass er Legilementik anwenden wollte, doch Harrys mächtige Magie warf ihn sofort hinaus. Der Junge schien sich dessen nicht bewusst zu sein und Severus war froh darüber. Er dachte nicht, dass er es ertragen konnte, wenn sich Harry noch weiter von ihm zurückgezogen hätte.

Draco hatte eine harte Zeit. Es brauchte all seine Kraft, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn Harrys Angst ihn konstant überflutete, doch er blieb kalt und tat seine Arbeit. Narzissa verzweifelte, als die Wut ihres Sohnes nicht verschwinden wollte. Schließlich hatte sie keine andere Wahl als ihr Versprechen zu halten. Draco hatte all seinen Unterricht perfekt hinter sich gebracht und war nun viel weiter, als er es war, als er das erste Mal acht gewesen war. Narzissa gab sich geschlagen und sagte Draco, dass sie ihn morgen mitnehmen würde, um Dad und Harry zu besuchen.

oooooooooo

Harry aß sein Frühstück, als er hörte, wie die Flammen im Kamin aufflammten. Er ließ seine Gabel fallen und rannte. Er hatte gerade das Wohnzimmer erreicht, als Draco lachend in ihn krachte. Sie fielen mit ineinander verknoteten Beinen hin. Harry war geschockt, als er fühlte, wie sein bester Freund ihn fest umarmte. Er konnte kaum atmen und das hatte nichts mit dem Armen zu tun, die um ihn geschlungen waren. Er war glücklich, verwirrt und traurig. Er liebte Draco und hatte ihn wirklich vermisst. Doch er wusste, dass er es nicht verdiente glücklich zu sein und dass Draco ihn nur wieder verlassen würde.

„Weine nicht, Baby.", beruhigte ihn Draco, als er sich aufsetzte und Harry gegen seine Brust drückte. Er wiegte den kleineren Jungen langsam hin und her. „Ich bin jetzt hier."

Harry hob seinen Kopf und fühlte sich schuldig dafür, dass er so sehr wollte, dass der Blonde hier bei ihm blieb. Er schaute zu Misses Malfoy und wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit über ihn erkannt hatte. Das Missfallen auf ihrem Gesicht bewies das. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn verdorben wurde.

„Mutter. Warum gehst Du nicht und sprichst mit Moony?", fragte Draco mit kalter Stimme.

„Ja." Remus schüttelte den Schock von sich. „Jungs, warum geht ihr nicht ins Spielzimmer?"

Draco nickte sofort. Er hatte einen Plan und damit dieser funktionierte, musste er allein im Wohnzimmer sein. Nun, er vermutete, dass er einfach nur geduldig sein musste. „Komm, Harry."

Er stand auf und zog den Jungen an der Hand mit sich. Der kleinere Junge folgte ihm mit unterwürfig gesenktem Kopf. Sie betraten das Spielzimmer. Draco wirbelte herum und griff Harry bei den Schultern.

„Baby, sieh mich an." Harry tat es nicht und so nahm er seine Hände von dessen Schultern und legte sie ihm unters Kinn, um seinen Kopf anzuheben. „Ich wollte Dich nicht verlassen. Mutter hat mich mitgenommen. Sie hat mich ausgetrickst. Aber jetzt bin ich zurück und ich werde Dich nicht wieder verlassen. Ich werde dafür sorgen."

„Du solltest gehen.", sagte Harry heißer. Seit Tagen hatte er wieder gesprochen. Seine grünen Augen waren mit tiefer Sorge gefüllt und Dracos Atem wurde schwer, als er den Schmerz seines Freundes fühlte. „Du solltest nicht bei mir sein, Ray. Deine Mutter hat Recht."

„Harry… Baby…" Draco starrte in die tränenerfüllten Smaragdseen vor ihm und kämpfte gegen seine eigenen Tränen. „Ich liebe Dich. Wir sind beste Freunde. Von Dir weg zu sein ist überhaupt nicht gut. Es macht mich traurig und es tut wirklich sehr weh. Möchtest Du mir wirklich wehtun? Möchtest Du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein? Ich hab gesagt, es tut mir Leid."

„Nein!" Harry schlang seine Arme um den Blonden und begann zu weinen. „Nein, Ray! Das ist es nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir und wenn Du bleibst, wirst Du nur auch böse werden. Jeder verlässt mich, Ray. Meine Eltern und dann die Dursleys und dann Du. So muss es sein. Ich verdiene es nicht glücklich zu sein."

„Das ist alles nicht wahr." Draco drückte sich weg und schubste Harry zu Boden. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Wut. „Ich dachte, Du hast gemerkt, dass die Dursleys eine Bande von dicken, fetten Lügnern sind! Dass sie Dir wehgetan haben, egal was Du gemacht hast und das war nicht richtig!"

„Ich weiß nicht.", schüttelte Harry hilflos seinen Kopf. „Es ist nicht fair, dass sie mich bestrafen, auch wenn ich tue, was sie sagen, aber… Aber vielleicht brauchen sie keinen Grund. Vielleicht muss ich bestraft werden, weil… weil ich böse bin. Nicht für das, was ich tue, sondern für das was… was ich bin."

„Das ist dumm, Harry!", spie Draco. „Du bist besser als das!" Sein Ärger verschwand, als sich Harry zusammenrollte und begann zu weinen. Er spürte Verwirrung und hoffnungslosen Schmerz. Er wollte Harry nicht noch mehr wehtun. Er kniete sich hin und zog Harry zurück in eine Umarmung. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich verlassen habe. Das war falsch. Ich werde das nicht wieder zulassen, okay? Wir werden das besser zusammen machen."

„Ich liebe Dich, Ray.", lächelte Harry und hielt sich an ihm fest. „Ich habe Dich so sehr vermisst."

„Ich habe Dich auch vermisst.", grinste Draco. „Lass uns jetzt spielen!"

Harry lächelte und folgte seinem Freund zu der Spielkiste.

oooooooooo

Severus betrat seine Räume mit kalten, ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Er war sprachlos, als Remus ihn durch das Flohnetzwerk gerufen hatte, um ihm zu erzählen, dass Narzissa mit Draco zurückgekommen ist. Er hatte seine Klasse entlassen und war in seine Räume zurückgelaufen, um sich selbst Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben. So sehr er die Frau schlagen wollte und ihr Gesicht verletzen wollte, musste er doch sicherstellen, dass sie blieb.

„Severus.", sagte Remus, als er eintrat. Er saß auf der Couch neben Narzissa, die nicht mehr tat, als ihre Kopf wegen seiner Anwesenheit zu neigen.

„Remus.", antwortete Severus kalt und richtete dann seine harten Augen weg von seinem Freund. „Narzissa."

„Harry und Draco spielen im Spielzimmer. Vielleicht sollte ich mal nach ihnen sehen?", bot Remus an.

„Ja, bitte tu das.", lächelte Severus seidig.

Remus brauchte keinen weiteren Zuspruch und eilte aus dem Raum. Severus starrte Narzissa an. Die Frau starrte zurück. Einige Minuten sprach keiner von ihnen. Severus brach ihren Augenkontakt als Erster und ging zu dem Schrank, in dem Brandy und Gläser standen. Er goss zwei ein und nahm sie mit hinüber zu seiner Freundin. Narzissa akzeptierte den Drink, hob ihn aber nicht an die Lippen. Severus grinste; hatte sie Angst, dass er sie vergiftete?

„Wie schreitet Dracos Unterricht voran?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Sehr gut.", antwortete Narzissa leichthin.

„Da bin ich froh." Er nahm einen Schluck. „Darf ich fragen, warum Du mit Deinem Sohn gegangen bist?"

„Du weißt, warum.", funkelte Narzissa eisig. „Er ist besessen von dem Jungen. Das ist ungesund und er hat Gewohnheiten angenommen, die sich eines Lord Malfoys nicht gehören."

„Und er hat sich gebessert?", fragte Severus mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. Narzissa sagte nichts und das sagte ihm, dass es richtig war, wenn er annahm, dass Draco sich nicht gebessert hatte in seiner Isolation von Harry. Das Geräusch von Dracos fröhlichen Erzählen und Harrys Kichern erreichte ihre Ohren. Remus bestellte Frühstück. Das Geräusch von Besteck auf Essgeschirr unterbrach die fröhliche Unterhaltung. „Würdest Du Dich gern zu Ihnen gesellen?", fragte Severus die Frau ihm gegenüber.

„Nein.", sagte Narzissa kurz und nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Drinks. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie mit ihnen zusammensitzen würde, die glückliche Atmosphäre verschwinden würde.

„Narzissa…", begann Severus.

„Nein, Severus." Sie stellte das Glas hart ab. „Es ist schwer für ihn. Und das ist mein Fehler. Ich hätte mich nicht von Dir überreden lassen sollen, mit ihm hier zu bleiben. Der Junge hier verdreht den Geist meines Sohnes und macht ihn zu einem Sklaven. Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Er kann diese Nacht hier bleiben, wir werden morgen früh gehen."

„Narzissa, Du benimmst Dich dumm.", sagte Severus in einem sanften Ton. „Draco ist kein Sklave. Und er denkt auch nicht wie einer. Nichts hat sich bei Deinem Sohn verändert, außer, dass er sich sehr um seinen Freund sorgt. Diese Art der Sorge ist keine Schwäche, sondern eine Stärke."

„Es ist eine Verwundbarkeit.", schnappte sie.

„Sie brauchen einander. Sie unterstützen einander.", korrigierte Snape.

„Das ist nicht wahr.", lächelte sie grimmig. „Harry braucht Draco, nicht anders herum. Harry tut nichts, außer Draco abzulenken und zu schwächen. Für meinen Sohn dreht sich die Welt um diesen Jungen. Das ist falsch, Severus. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass mein Sohn benutzt oder gezähmt wird. Und das ist es, was Du tust. Er wird Harrys Abwesenheit in seinem Leben akzeptieren. Es braucht nur etwas Zeit."

„Du machst einen Fehler und zerstörst diese beiden Jungen.", spie Severus hasserfüllt. „Ich habe Dich nie für unintelligent und so blind gehalten, Narzissa. Mach Deine Augen auf."

„Sie sind offen.", sagte sie kalt. „Ich sehe, was Du tust, mein alter Freund."

„Und was ist das?", schnappte er.

„Du opferst meinen Sohn für Harry. Und während ich die Kraft der Liebe, die ein Elternteil für sein Kind empfindet verstehen kann, werde ich nicht erlauben, dass Du Draco brichst, damit Harry überlebt. Schreckliche Dinge sind ihm passiert. Das sollte nicht passieren, aber wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Harry ist tot, Severus. Du ziehst seinen Tod nur in die Länge und verletzt Dich dabei selbst. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass Draco da genauso hinuntergezogen wird."

„Verschwinde." Severus stand auf. In seiner Wut schien Dunkelheit von ihm auszugehen. „Jetzt, Narzissa."

„Nein. Ich werde meinen Sohn nicht verlassen.", antwortete sie ruhig. „Wenn Du wirklich willst, dass ich gehe, werde ich Draco mitnehmen. Du möchtest doch nicht, dass ich Dracos Besuch bei Harry abbreche, oder?"

Ihre Gläser explodierten und der Spion für Voldemort sagte in einer Stimme die sie entsetzte: „Das wirst Du bereuen." Er drehte sich um und rauschte, die Tür hinter sich zuwerfend, aus seinen Quartieren. Narzissa atmete zitternd ein und faltete ihre kalten Hände in ihrem Schoß zusammen. Sie wusste, sie war zu weit gegangen als sie Harrys Tod voraussagte, aber es war die Wahrheit.

Der Junge war vergewaltigt worden. Ihre Augen schlossen sich vor Abscheu an diesen Gedanken. Sie war nicht gefühllos, doch es gab nichts, was sie oder irgendjemand sonst tun konnten. Es gab keine Heilung von einer solchen Vergewaltigung oder Tortour. Harrys Leben wurde ihm genommen und wenn sie nicht irgendetwas tat, würde Draco an der Seite des Jungen-der-einst-lebte sterben.

oooooooooo

„Dad!", schrie Draco und rannte zu Severus, der gerade die Küche betrat.

Severus legte seine Hände um die Schultern des Jungen und presste ihn an seine Brust. Der Kopf des Jungen war etwa zehn oder zwölf Zentimeter über seiner Hüfte. Er war viel größer, als Harry. „Hallo, Draco."

„Was gibt's zum Abendessen?", grinste er den Mann an. „Irgendwas, um meine Rückkehr zu feiern?"

„Natürlich", grinste Severus und schob den Jungen zurück zu seinem Stuhl neben Harry. „Ich habe bereits mit den Elfen geredet."

Draco lachte und Harrys Lippen zogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. Severus fühlte, wie Erleichterung und Glück ihn bei dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des kleineren Jungen durchflutete. Es war so lange her, dass Harry so entspannt und fröhlich aussah. Er schaute zu Narzissa, um zu sehen, ob dieser Fortschritt beider Jungen ihre Entscheidung schwächen würde, doch sie saß still neben Remus und ignorierte jeden so, wie sie von ihnen ignoriert wurde.

Severus nahm platz und hörte den Jungen zu, wie sie glücklich über ein Spiel redeten, das Draco gemacht hatte. Harrys Stimme war zurückgekommen und Severus fühlte, wie sich sein Entschluss erhärtete. Er konnte Narzissa nicht ihren Sohn mitnehmen lassen. Remus fing seinen Blick auf und teilte ihm mit, dass er zustimmte und helfen würde. Severus nickte einmal.

oooooooooo

„Bist Du bereit?", flüsterte Draco.

„Ja.", antwortete Harry und schielte zu der Kugel neben ihrem Bett. „Denke ich jedenfalls."

Es war sein Job sich darum zu kümmern, dass der Alarm, der Severus und Narzissa mitteilte, wenn sie wach waren, in ihrem Raum nicht länger funktionierte. Harry hatte in dem Buch ‚Magische Theorie' gelesen, hatte aber keine praktische Erfahrung damit. Er hoffte einfach nur, dass es ausreichte, ganz fest daran zu denken so, wie er es gemacht hatte, als er Draco seinen Nachtisch gegeben hatte. Der Blonde nickte ihm zu und öffnete die Tür. Der Gang war ruhig. Jeder war im Bett und schlief. Der Trick war, an Remus vorbei zu kommen, der im Wohnzimmer war.

Draco schlich langsam durch die Küche und stockte im Türrahmen. Harry krallte sich an das Shirt an seinem kleinen Rücken fest und Draco spürte, wie er nervös wurde. Er konnte das tun. Für Harry. Er fühlte, wie ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte, froh darüber, dass sein bester Freund ihm genug vertraute, um bei seinem Plan mitzumachen. Es hatte ihn ein bisschen Überzeugungsarbeit gekostete, denn Harry wollte ihren Daddy nicht verlassen, doch Draco hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie Severus bald wieder sehen würden. Sie mussten nur von seiner Mutter wegkommen, dann konnte ihr Dad zu ihnen kommen und ihnen helfen von ihr wegzukommen.

„Wünsch Dir, dass er schläft.", flüsterte er und Harry verzog gehorchend sein Gesicht vor Anstrengung. Draco lachte leise, da er fand, dass Harry so albern aussah. Der grünäugige Junge streckte seinem Freund die Zunge heraus und grinste zurück. Draco griff sich seine Hand. „Gut. Lass uns gehen."

oooooooooo

„Warum denkst Du, ist Draco zurück?", fragte Goyle, nachdem er von Ron diese Neuigkeiten vernommen hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", zuckte der rothaarige Gryffindor mit seinen Schultern. Er wollte gerade die Karte löschen, als ihn Crabbe aufhielt.

„Warte! Sieh!"

„Was machen sie?" Goyle runzelte die Stirn, als er die beiden Punkte aus dem Schlafzimmer schleichen sah, durch die Küche und dann langsam durch das Wohnzimmer.

„Sieht so aus, als würden sie Snapes Räume verlassen." Crabbe war schockiert. Das war gefährlich.

„Vielleicht haben sie Hunger.", schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass sie sogar in diesem Alter Ärger machen."

„Kommt! Wir müssen zu ihnen." Goyle bewegte sich bereits zur Tür. „Es ist gefährlich für sie hier herum zu laufen. Wer weiß, wer sie sieht oder was sie tun werden."

„Ja." Ron eilte ihm hinterher. „Und es könnte vielleicht jemand Harry in seinem geschrumpften Zustand entdecken."

„Er ist nicht geschrumpft, nur jünger.", sagte Crabbe.

„Was auch immer!", rollte Ron mit den Augen. „Geh schneller, Du großer Trampel."

oooooooooo

„Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du weißt, wo wir sind?", fragte Harry sanft. Da war keine Sorge in seiner Stimme. Die Angst konnte ihm nichts anhaben, solange der Blonde seine Hand hielt.

„Ich denke schon. Es ist so dunkel." Draco pustete sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht und starrte in den Korridor. Er war sich sicher, dass dies der Weg zur Eingangshalle war. Harry kicherte über ihn und hob sein Hände, um mit seinen Finger die langen blonden Strähnen zu entwirren. Sein Haar wurde weich und gekämmt und fasste sich zu einem losen, simplen Knoten zusammen. Draco lächelte und ergriff erneut Harrys Hand. „Danke."

Harry öffnete seine Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort drang hervor, als seine grünen Augen an Draco vorbeischauten und sich ängstlich weiteten. Draco wirbelte herum und versteckte seinen kleineren Freund hinter sich. Große Schatten tauchten vor ihnen auf und er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu schreien, war aber so erschrocken, dass seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt war.

„Draco.", rief eine tiefe Stimme. „Bist Du in Ordnung? Was machst Du hier draußen?"

Ein großer, muskulöser Blonder trat ins Licht der Fackel, die über seinem und Harrys Kopf hing. Draco entspannte sich, da er ihn erkannte. Er war einer der Slytherins, die er getroffen hatte, um ihnen zu versichern, dass er okay war. Und er war einer derjenigen, die ihm so familiär und sicher erschienen. „Du hast mich erschreckt! Mach das nächste Mal ein Geräusch!", schnappte er zu dem älteren, größeren Jungen.

Doch seine kleinere Größe schien nicht seine Fähigkeit zu behindern, den Slytherins zu befehlen. „Tut mir Leid, Draco."

„Harry!" Ron kam näher, kniete sich vor Draco und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den kleineren Jungen, der hinter dessen Rücken versteckt war. „Bist Du okay? Warum hast Du Snapes Räume verlassen?", er streckte sich nach seinem Freund, um ihn zu sehen, doch Harry wich zurück und wimmerte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", ordnete Draco scharf an und schnarrte dann: „Offensichtlich möchte er nicht, dass Du ihn anfasst."

Ron blickte finster und öffnete seinen Mund, doch Crabbe legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das hätte den Rothaarigen noch mehr aufgeregt, es sei denn, die Slytherins hätten es nicht als Befehl gemeint. Es war nur ein Rat. Grummelnd stand er auf und erlaubte den Slytherins mit ihrem Prinzen zu reden, doch sein Blick verließ nie Harry.

„Was machst Du, Draco?", fragte Crabbe.

„Abhauen. Meine Mutter ist schwierig. Wir verschwinden von hier und lassen dann nur Daddy wissen, wo wir sind. Vielleicht auch Moony. Ihr werdet uns helfen, indem Ihr uns die Eingangshalle zeigt und dann werdet Ihr niemandem erzählen, dass Ihr uns gesehen habt."

„Dad?", schnaubte Ron lachend. Crabbe und Goyle ignorierten ihn.

„Es ist gefährlich…", begann Goyle.

„Wir werden vorsichtig sein.", sagte Draco. „Ich muss etwas tun, oder sie wird mich wieder von Harry wegbringen."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Du Dich so sehr sorgst, Malfoy.", funkelte Ron das Kind an.

„Wer bist Du?", fragte Draco eisig. „Was machst Du hier? Es ist offensichtlich, dass Dich niemand hier haben will."

„Halts Maul! Harry möchte mich da haben! Er ist mein bester Kumpel!", schrie Ron erhitzt.

„Er ist meiner.", schrie Draco wütend. „Sag's ihm, Baby! Sag ihm, dass Du möchtest, dass er geht!"

Harry war still. All das Geschreie und die Fremden - zwei davon, die ihn an seinen Onkel erinnerten - waren zu viel für ihn und seine Stimme war verloren. Aber er wollte, dass die Fremden gingen und wenn er einen davon dazu bringen könnte zu gehen, würde er es tun. Es gab keine Chance, dass er mit dem rothaarigen Fremden mitgehen wollte. Er wollte Draco! So lehnte sich Harry weit genug nach vorn, um Draco auf die Wange zu küssen und versteckte sich dann wieder hinter ihm. Draco grinste triumphierend.

„Bye, bye.", winkte er dem Gryffindor zu.

Crabbe griff sanft nach Rons Arm und zog ihn ein Stückchen weg, während Goyle die Details für Dracos kleinen Ausbruch ausarbeitete.

„Ich werde Euch beide nicht mit Harry alleine lassen!", sagte Ron erhitzt.

„Ich weiß.", entgegnete Crabbe. „Ich habe nur gedacht, dass Du, da Harry sich nicht an Dich erinnert, ruhig bleiben solltest. Du beunruhigst ihn nur und Du willst doch nicht, dass seine ersten Erinnerungen an Dich böse sind."

„Wie kommt es, das Malfoy Euch beide kennt?"

„Wir haben Dir doch erzählt, dass Snape und Misses Malfoy ihn zu uns gebracht haben, bevor sie vortäuschten, dass er die Schule verlassen hatte. Wir wurden ihm vorgestellt."

Ron verschränkte seine Arme gereizt, nickte aber, dass er still sein würde. Crabbe schenke ihm ein kleines Lächeln und ging dann zurück zu seinem Freund und Anführer. Goyle nickte und Draco gab Anweisungen. Crabbe schüttelte seinen Kopf kläglich. Einige Dinge veränderten sich nie. Dann glitten seine Augen zu dem offensichtlich erschreckten Kind, das Draco beschützte. Vielleicht änderten sich doch einige Dinge. Er hatte nie gedacht, diesen verletzlichen und hilflosen Ausdruck auf Harry Potters Gesicht zu sehen.

„Nun? Auf was wartet ihr? Bewegt Euch!", sagte Draco hochmütig mit nach oben gestreckter Nase.

Im Gegensatz zu Draco wussten die drei Teenager, dass die Schutzwälle es melden würden, wenn sie die Hogwartsgründe verlassen würden. Aber nicht dann, wenn sie einen der unterirdischen Gänge benutzen würden. Goyle hatte sie oft genug auf der Karte gesehen, um zu wissen, dass da welche waren und konsultierte leise Ron. Sie beschlossen den zu nehmen, der in den ‚Honigtopf' führte.

Die fünf gingen leise zu der buckligen, einäugigen Hexe. Ron sagte das Passwort und sie stiegen in den dunklen Gang. Harry wimmerte und Draco funkelte Crabbe an, bis dieser Licht machte. Harry entspannte sich, sobald er etwas sehen konnte und folgte Draco dicht auf den Fersen. Er wollte niemandem der drei Fremden erlauben hinter ihm zu gehen und so war er der letzte und die drei Teenager führten die beiden den Weg entlang.

Der Honigtopfbesitzer wachte nicht auf, als die Jugendlichen aus seinem Keller in das Geschäft schlichen. Die Teenager erstarrten, als sie bemerkten, dass sie in eine Sackgasse geraten waren. Sie konnten die Ladentür nicht öffnen, ohne den Alarm auszulösen und einen Zauber zu sprechen, der diesen Unterbrechen sollte würde ihn ebenfalls losgehen lassen. Sie schauten einander an und fühlten sich dumm, dass sie nicht vorausgedacht hatten.

„Was hält uns denn auf?", verlangte Draco laut zu wissen.

Ron funkelte ihn an, doch es war Goyle, der sprach. „Es gibt einen Alarm an der Tür. Wir können nicht raus."

„Kein Problem.", sagte Draco ärgerlich und drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu Harry um.

Crabbe öffnete seinen Mund, um ihn davor zu warnen Magie auszuführen, wurde aber sprachlos, als er sah, wie der kleine Junge die Augen schloss. Magie schlängelte sich aus ihm. Sie war so stark und rein, dass die drei Jugendlichen fühlen konnten, wie sie durch sie hindurchging wie ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser. Es ging schnell vorbei und die Tür öffnete sich leise. Grüne Augen öffneten sich und Harry lehnte sich müde in Dracos Umarmung.

„Wir müssen irgendwohin, um uns auszuruhen.", entschied Draco und schaute Goyle fragend an. Doch die Jugendlichen waren immer noch sprachlos und konnten sich nicht bewegen. Draco schnaufte verachtend und half Harry aus dem Laden. Sobald die zwei Kinder außer Sicht waren, kamen die Jungendlichen zu sich und eilten ihnen hinterher.

„Du wirst hier überall erkannt werden.", erklärte Crabbe Draco mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Dort ist die ‚Heulende Hütte'.", bot Ron an. „Sie ist leer."

„Gut.", nickte Draco abwesend. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag bei seinem Freund, der vor Erschöpfung anfing zu stolpern.

„Ich werde ihn tragen.", bot Goyle an und reichte nach dem kleinen Jungen. Sobald seine Hände Harrys Schultern berührten, zuckte der Junge mir einem erschreckten Schrei zurück. Draco schubste die Hände des Slytherin weg und kauerte sich an Harry.

„Bist Du in Ordnung, Baby?", fragte er sanft und strich ihm sein seidiges Haar zurück.

Harry versteckte zur Antwort seinen Kopf an Dracos Brust.

„Wir müssen von der Straße runter.", sagte Crabbe unwohl. Ron schoss mörderische Blicke in den Rücken des Blonden.

„Kannst Du gehen, Harry? Ich werde sie Dich nicht wieder anfassen lassen. Es tut mir Leid.", redete er Harry gut zu. Der Junge schaffte es zu laufen, jedoch nur in langsamem Tempo. Trotzdem sagte keiner etwas dazu.

oooooooooo

Die Jugendlichen fühlten sich unwohl dabei, die beiden Jungen alleine in der Hütte zu lassen, doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Der Plan war, zurück zur Schule zu gehen und sich so zu benehmen, als wäre alles normal. Diesen Samstag war ironischerweise Hogsmeade-Wochenende, doch Greg würde nicht mitgehen. Stattdessen würde er im Schloss bleiben und, wenn er eine Möglichkeit sah entweder Professor Snape oder Mister Lupin Bescheid zu geben, wo die beiden Ausreißer waren, würde er es tun. Er hatte kein Glück. Keinen der Männer konnte er finden.

Währenddessen führte Ron seine Freunde zu der Hütte, während Vincent mit Pansy ging. Die zwei Gruppen trafen sich außerhalb der Hütte und gerieten in einen großen Kampf. Ron war wütend, dass Vince Pansy vertraute, da sie offensichtlich Ärger bedeutete. Hermine und Ginny schrieen Ron an, dass er es den Slytherins zuerst erzählt hatte. Neville sah dem hilflos zu und als er bemerkte, dass sie zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregten, schaffte er es einen Waffenstillstand herbeizuführen und sie außer Sicht und in die Hütte zu führen.

„Wo sind die und was tun sie hier?", verlangte Draco mit verschränkten Armen zu wissen, sobald sie eingetreten waren.

„Das sind Harrys Freunde.", sagte Vince sofort.

„Du kennst sie, Harry?", fragte Draco und schaute über seine Schulter zu dem Jungen hinter ihm. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihr habt ihn gehört. Verschwindet." Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem blonden Mädchen. „Hallo, Pansy." Und dann zurück zu Vince. „Hast Du etwas zu essen und Wasser mitgebracht?"

„Harry, bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine tränenüberströmt.

Ginny kniete sich hin. „Ihr zwei seid soooo süß!"

Das fing Dracos Aufmerksamkeit und er grinste sie an. „Natürlich bin ich das."

„Hier." Vince vergrößerte eine Tasche mit Essen und gab sie Draco.

Nachdem sie durcheinander gesprochen hatten und herummanövriert waren, saßen sie schließlich in einem Halbkreis auf dem Boden. Harry saß am Ende, mit Draco zwischen sich und den Fremden. Er saß so nah an dem Blonden, dass er praktisch auf dessen Schoß saß. Draco hatte einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und rieb ihm, obwohl seine Aufmerksamkeit bei den anderen lag, gelegentlich über den Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen. Keiner sprach laut, nachdem Harry sich zu einem wimmernden Ball zusammengerollt hatte, nachdem Ron und Pansy begonnen hatten, sich laut anzuschreien.

oooooooooo

Severus rauschte in sein Wohnzimmer. Narzissa war ihm auf den Fersen. Remus war ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen. Die Luft um sie herum war dick vor Anspannung. Als Narzissa bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Sohn gegangen war, hatte sie sofort Severus die Schuld dafür gegeben und gesagt, er würde die Jungen verstecken. Sie hörte ihm nicht zu, als er versicherte, dass das nicht der Fall war und sie anschrie, sie solle ihm aus dem Weg gehen.

Remus war beinahe vor Sorge in Stücke gebrochen. Wo konnten die Jungs hingegangen sein? Sie hatten das ganze Schloss abgesucht und hatten sie nicht gefunden. Dumbledore hatte ihnen versichert, dass die Schutzbanne nicht registriert hätten, dass sie die Hogwartsgründe verlassen hatten. Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas vergessen hätten. Es dämmerte ihm und er keuchte auf. Die Geheimwege! Wo war nur sein Kopf? Er war einfach so besorgt… egal, er erinnerte sich jetzt. Er drehte sich um und verließ Severus und Narzissa, die eisige Drohungen austauschten.

oooooooooo

Die Jugendlichen wurden still, als Harry seinen Kopf hob. Er hatte friedlich auf Dracos Schulter gelegen, seit sie ihr Mittagessen beendet hatten. Das Gesicht des Jungen begann zu lächeln und seine Augen ruhten auf dem Schatten im hinteren Teil der Hütte. Die Jugendlichen sprangen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben auf. Draco schnaubte und lächelte dann, als Remus aus dem Schatten trat, die die Geheimtür verbarg. Harry stand auf und rannte zu ihm.

„Ich war vor Sorge ganz krank, Welpe.", schimpfte er, den Jungen fest an sich drückend. „Obwohl ich sehe, dass ihr gut beschützt werdet.", fügte er mit Blick auf die sechs Jugendlichen und deren Zauberstäbe hinzu.

Draco funkelte ihn an und stand auf. „Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand Harry verletzt."

„Ich weiß, dass Du das nicht würdest.", beruhigte ihn Remus. „Aber dort draußen sind böse Menschen."

„Ich weiß das!", stampfte Draco mit seinem Fuß auf. „Aber wir mussten wegrennen oder Mutter hätte mich wieder weggebracht!"

Remus lächelte und entließ Harry. Der Junge drehte sich um und streckte sich nach Draco. Der Blonde kam nur widerstrebend zu ihm, doch seine Missfallen verflog, als der kleinere Junge seine Hand nahm.

„Darf ich fragen, was ihr alle hier macht?", fragte Remus die Teenager. Die Gryffindors sahen betreten aus und die Gesichter der Slytherins waren ausdruckslos. „Severus wird wütend sein.", sagte Remus mit einem sympathischen Lächeln.

„Daddy ist böse auf mich?", sprach Harry zum ersten Mal in seiner dünnen, hohen Stimme. Die Gryffindors keuchten und fielen beinahe in Ohnmacht, dass Harry ihre verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer Daddy nannte.

Remus schaute zu ihm hinunter und ignorierte die anderen. „Ich fürchte, er könnte es sein. Er liebt Euch und Ihr habt ihn wirklich, wirklich erschreckt, indem Ihr verschwunden seid. Er denkt, dass jemand Böses Euch hat und Euch wehtut."

„Aber wir konnten es ihm nicht erzählen bevor wir gegangen sind, denn dann wäre Mutter misstrauisch geworden.", verteidigte Draco seinen Plan, als er spürte, wie Harrys Angst und Sorge ihn überrollten. „Er wird nicht mehr böse sein, wenn er sieht, dass wir okay sind und ich ihm erklärt habe, warum wir weg sind."

„Das hoffe ich." Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog sie dann beide ein weiteres Mal an seine Brust. „Merlin, ich bin so froh, dass ihr beide in Sicherheit seid."

„Sir? Was geht hier vor?", fragte Hermine. „Warum nennen Harry und Draco Professor Snape Dad?"

„Und warum nennt Draco Harry Baby?", funkelte Ron.

Remus seufzte und straffte sich dann, währen seine Hände noch immer auf dem Rücken der beiden Kinder ruhten. „Ich bedaure, aber da müsst Ihr den Direktor oder Severus fragen."

„Aber Professor!", protestierten Ginny und Hermine.

„Nein.", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Ihr seid Harrys Freunde, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr alles wissen müsst. Ihr solltet Euch besser darum kümmern, was das Beste für Harry ist und nicht darum, was ihr wollt. Ich werde Eure Frage nicht beantworten."

Die geschockte Stille wurde durch eine samtene Stimme unterbrochen. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Wolf. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du es in Dir hättest."

„Dad!", keuchte Draco und wirbelte herum, um in den Schatten zu sehen.

„Severus." Remus war genauso erschrocken. Der Raum war zu staubig für ihn, um die Anwesenheit des Mannes zu riechen und das Reden der anderen und die Hütte hatten das Geräusch der leisen Schritte verdeckt.

Die dunklen Augen ignorierten die Jugendlichen in dem Raum und blickten von dem einen Kind zu dem anderen. Draco hatte keine Angst. Er war überzeugt, dass das, was er getan hatte, richtig und notwenig war. Harry war nicht so ruhig. Seine Augen waren weit vor Angst und sein Gesicht war blass. Severus schaute dann zu dem Wolf. Draco stand dicht bei ihm; Harry war an seine Beine gepresst. Der Werwolf beruhigte die zweifellos mit seinen Händen auf ihren Rücken. Das Gesicht war müde, doch sein Körper war stark und seine Augen leuchteten erleichtert. Er sah gut aus, mit den Kindern. Severus schüttelte scharf seinen Kopf, um sich selbst von den seltsamen Gedanken zu befreien.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Severus und sein Blick fiel auf Draco, da er wusste, dass die Antwort von ihm kommen würde.

Und der Blonde erklärte wieder, warum er den Plan wegzulaufen entwickelt hatte und alles, was seit letzter Nacht passiert war. Als er wieder still wurde, wartete der ganze Raum angespannt auf Severus' Reaktion. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war der Intensivste. Er sah aus, als wartete er darauf, dass die Axt fiel. Da war keine Hoffnung in seinen smaragdfarbenen Seen und die Intensität seiner Verzweiflung ließ Draco erzittern und sich schützend an Remus' Beine drücken.

„Ich kann Deine Entscheidung, Harry zu beschützen, respektieren. Ich glaube, Du hast ehrlich die Konsequenzen Deines Tuns und die Konsequenzen, wenn Du nicht handelst, abgewogen und Dich dann entschieden zu handeln. Ich vertraue Dir, Harry zu beschützen. Aber es war unentschuldbar mich nicht über Deinen Plan zu informieren. Ich hätte helfen können und, wenn ich es für nötig gehalten hätte, auch deine Mutter darin getäuscht, dass ich nichts von Eurer Flucht weiß. Ich bin zu einer solchen Täuschung durchaus fähig."

„Tut mir Leid, Dad.", senkte Draco seine Augen.

„Ich hoffe, dass so etwas in Zukunft nicht mehr passiert."

„Nein, Dad.", antwortete Draco sofort.

„Euch beiden ist vergeben, aber ihr werdet drei Tage lang keinen Nachtisch bekommen, um Euch daran zu erinnern, wie falsch Euer Handeln war."

Harry keuchte. Doch es war nicht vor Angst. Es war vor Überraschung. Er schluchzte und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte stark. Draco reichte zu ihm hinüber und grinste ihm zu. Harry klatschte mit seiner Hand in Dracos, doch seine Augen verließen nie seinen Dad. „Du meinst… Du liebst mich noch?"

„Kommt her.", sagte Severus streng, doch Harry und Draco konnten hinter der Äußerung Erleichterung und Sorge in seinen Augen erkennen. Die Jungs rannten vorwärts und Severus kniete sich hin, so dass er beide umarmen konnte. „Natürlich tue ich das. Nichts wird das ändern. Nichts."

Ginny sank auf die Knie und nur Neville konnte verhindern, dass sie mit dem Kopf aufschlug, als sie beinahe vor Schock ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Rons Mund klappte auf, während Hermine zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben dümmlich blinzelte. Die Slytherins starrten ein wenig benommen, doch man konnte die bloße Anstrengung und den absoluten Willen, ihre Gesichter ausdruckslos zu halten, erkennen. Remus wusste, dass Severus das Publikum oder Kommentare der Schüler nicht schätzen würde und trat vor, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihm zu bringen, während Severus seinen Moment mit den Jungs hatte.

„Danke, dass ihr den Jungs Essen und anderes hergebracht habt.", sagte er ihnen und schaute dann zu Ron und Vince. „Und danke, dass ihr sichergestellt habt, dass sie hier sicher sind. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie sicher zurück ins Schloss kommen, aber ich finde, es ist Zeit für Euch selbst zurück zu gehen. Wir wollen doch niemanden aufmerksam machen."

„Natürlich.", sagte Pansy und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Vince eilte ihr nach.

„Harry geht es besser. Es braucht alles nur ein wenig Zeit.", erklärte Remus den Gryffindors, als er sich aus der Tür scheuchte. „Es geht sicher, dass ihr Dumbledore alle Fragen stellt. Er wird Euch erzählen, was er kann, aber denkt daran, dass einige Dinge noch für eine Weile geheim bleiben müssen. Vertraut mir, dass wir Euch sagen werden, wenn wir Eure Hilfe brauchen."

„O-Okay.", stotterte Hermine.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor.", lächelte Neville Remus zu. Er war derjenige, den die Szene in der Hütte am wenigsten gestört hatte.

„Pass auf sie auf.", winkte Remus ihnen mit einem Lächeln hinterher. Neville lachte und führte seine Freunde fort.

Der Werwolf wartete bis die Sechstklässler außer Sicht waren, ehe er wieder in die Hütte zurückging. Severus saß auf dem Fußboden. Harry war auf seinem Schoß und Draco an seiner Seite. Er erzählte ihm alles von seinem Unterricht und wie wütend er auf seine Mutter war. Severus schaute nicht auf, als Remus eintrat. Er hielt seine Aufmerksamkeit mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf Draco und nickte alle paar Minuten. Harry lächelte Remus an und lehnte sich dann zurück an Severus' Brust. Der Zaubertränkelehre hob zur Antwort seine Hand und fuhr damit beruhigend durch Harrys wildes Haar. Remus lächelte und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.

„… und ich weiß nicht, warum ich diesen ganzen Krempel lernen muss. Deshalb haben wir doch Zaubereranwälte! Ich würde viel lieber was über Magie lernen. Wo ist mein Zauberstab, Dad? Mutter sagt, sie gibt ihn mir wieder, wenn ich älter bin, aber das ist lächerlich. Ich werde mir nicht selbst wehtun." Der Blonde verschränkte wütend seine Arme.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", erklärte Severus ihm und richtete schließlich seine Augen nach oben, um die des Werwolfs ihm gegenüber anzutreffen. Er hoffte, dass nichts von seiner Verlegenheit in seinen Augen zu sehen war. Was machten diese beiden Kinder nur mit ihm! „Narzissa wird uns bereits erwarten."

Remus nickte verstehend, doch seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen glitten besorgt zu den Jungen. „Ich komme zurück, wenn ihr beiden schlafen geht."

„Wir können Draco nicht so lange von ihr fern halten.", seufzte Severus und blickte den Blonden scharf an, der seinen Mund wütend öffnete. „Ich möchte Dich hier und Harry braucht Dich. Aber sie ist Deine Mutter und wird mehr Schaden verursachen, wenn wir versuchen vorzugeben, dass wir nicht wüssten, wo ihr seid."

„Vielleicht wird sie nachgeben, wenn wir ihr erzählen, was Draco tun wollte, um hier zu bleiben?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

„Zweifelhaft.", seufzte Severus und stand auf.

Harry wollte nicht heruntergelassen werden, drehte sich und schlang seine Beine um die Hüfte seines Dads und seine Arme um den Hals des Mannes. Severus glich und balancierte ihn automatisch aus. Draco fühlte sich vernachlässigt und hob sein Arme arrogant zu Remus. Der Werwolf lachte und hievte das größere Kind auf seine Hüften. Draco streckte Harry die Zunge raus und der Junge kicherte an Severus' Schulter.

„Wie bringen sie zurück?", fragte Remus.

Severus starrte den Mann ausdruckslos an, doch dahinter nahm er die Situation, in der sie waren, auf. Remus hielt so natürlich den achtjährigen Lord der Malfoy-Familie. Dessen fast bis zur Hüfte reichendes Haar fiel über Remus' Schulter. Das Gewicht von Harry in seinen Armen, die Wärme des Kindes an ihm, das seidige schwarze Haar, das sich mit ebenholzfarbene Strähnen mischte. Das musste ein Traum sein. Sicher war das nicht real.

„Dad?", fragte Draco aus Remus' Armen. Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte Lupins Lippen und Severus zwinkerte, um sich von den glühenden, bersteinfarbenen Augen loszureißen.

„Wir werden sie zu dem Direktor bringen." Er drehte sich um und ging zielgerichtet zum Tunneleingang. „Seine Hauptsorge gilt Harry. Er versteht, dass Draco bei ihm sein muss, bis sie sicher getrennt werden können. Ich werde vorgeben, noch immer nicht zu wissen, wo die Jungs sind. Genauso wie Du. Draco ist letzte Nacht mit Harry zu Albus gerannt und war bis jetzt dort. Albus wird es natürlich möglich sein, sich gegen Narzissa zu wehren, wenn sie Dracos Aufenthaltsort herausfindet.

„Sehr Slytherin von Dir, Severus.", gluckste Remus warm. „Nicht nur, dass Du die Jungen in Reichweite hältst, du hast auch noch Misses Malfoys Wut abgelenkt."

Severus blickte ihn finster an und die Jungen lachten.

oooooooooo

Severus hatte Dumbledore richtig eingeschätzt. Der ältere Direktor war überglücklich die Jungen von Narzissa fern zu halten. Harry war sehr vorsichtig in seiner Nähe und wich von ihm zurück und blieb still, doch er lächelte, aß und saß entspannt da, solange Draco an seiner Seite war. Draco genoss die Gesellschaft des Direktors, nachdem er seinen Ärger überwunden hatte, dass dieser Mann einst seinem Baby wehgetan hatte. Der alte Mann gab ihm Süßigkeiten und er wusste, dass er höflich sein musste, da Dumbledore ihn von seiner Mutter abschirmte.

Narzissa begann wirklich zu glauben, dass Severus nicht wusste, wo die Jungen waren. Ihre Wut wandelte sich in Angst. Die Jungen waren Freitagnacht verschwunden und Sonntagabend, war sie außer sich. Die Jungen würden altern und sie hatte Angst, dass sie verwundet werden könnten oder verletzbar gemacht wurden. Remus mochte die Frau nicht unbedingt, konnte aber nicht zulassen, dass sie solche Angst durchlebte und bohrte seine Augen in die von Severus, bis dieser nachgab.

Er sagte ihr, dass er nicht wüsste, wo die Jungen waren, es aber der Direktor wüsste. Angeblich hatte Draco ihn einen Eid schwören lassen und bis Draco das Gefühl hatte, dass er hier bleiben dürfte, würden er und Harry dort bleiben, wo immer sie waren. Narzissa wütete, doch Severus wütete zurück und sagte, dass es ihre Schuld sei, warum er nicht zu Harry durfte. Das ließ sie ruhig werden und sie zog sich in ihren Raum zurück. Remus nahm diese Zeit, um die Jungen zu besuchen. Severus wünschte, er könnte das Selbe tun, doch er wusste nicht, ob er die Jungen beschützen könnte.

So endete die Woche. Remus kam in ihre Quartiere zurück und lag die ganze Nacht wach, während oben im Büro des Direktors zwei achtjährige Jungen langsam neun wurden. Narzissa schritt auf und ab und Dumbledore saß bewusstlos da. Aber die beiden Jungen schliefen friedlich - mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern.


	16. Chapter 16

**Autor: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta: **Deedochan

oooooooooo

Hallo Leute,

da habe ich gedacht, das letzte chap war lang und dann kam das hier -grins-

ich danke Euch lieben Kommischreibern... Nur für Euch setze ich mich stundenlang hin und übersetzte, deshalb: dicken Knutsch

Ganz dolle Knuddel

Nerventod

P.S. Warnung! keine traurige Musik bei dem chap hören... meine beta und meine wenigkeit haben es beide bereut.

ooooooooo

_Kapitel 16_

Die Jungen wachten am Montagmorgen zusammengekuschelt in den Armen des anderen auf. Draco lächelte Harry an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Harry kuschelte sich mit einem glücklichen Murmeln an ihn. Sie lagen für einige Minuten friedlich da, ehe Draco fragte, wie Harry geschlafen hatte. Harry antwortete zuerst nicht und Draco konnte die wilden Schwingungen der Gefühle des kleineren Jungen spüren, als dieser die Erinnerungen des Jahres, das nun zugänglich war, durchging.

„Ich konnte meine Magie nicht unterdrücken und sie hat Onkel Vernon verbrannt.", sagte Harry sanft. „Er hat mich seitdem nicht geschlagen, obwohl das Dudley nicht davon abgehalten hat."

Draco fühlte den spitzen Stachel der Dankbarkeit und die Wellen des Entsetzens und des Ekels. „Du hast gedacht, dass das bewiesen hat, dass Du teuflisch bist und dass sie Recht hatten, Dir wehzutun.", vermutete er.

„Ja.", gab Harry zu und versteckte seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter.

„Aber, Du weißt doch jetzt, dass Magie nicht böse oder teuflisch ist."

„Ja.", stimmte Harry zu und das Entsetzen und der Ekel wichen einer akzeptierenden Traurigkeit.

„Es wird Dir gut gehen.", lächelte Draco und küsste ihn wieder. „Ich werde das sicherstellen."

„Danke Ray. Ich weiß nicht… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das hier ohne Dich überstehen würde."

„Und Du wirst es nie herausfinden, denn ich werde nirgendwohin gehen.", grinste Draco und kletterte aus dem Bett, das in die Ecke des Schlafzimmers vom Direktor gestellt worden war.

Er richtete seine Sachen und rümpfte seine Nase über ihre Steifheit. Er trug jetzt schon seit drei Tagen das gleiche Outfit. Harry lachte leise über ihn und frischte sie dann mit seinen magisch-verdorbenen Händen auf. Die Kleider wurden weicher und rochen sauberer, als er fertig war. Danach legte er seine Hände sanft in Dracos Haar und fuhr langsam durch sie hindurch und sah, wie die weiße Seide weich wie Wasser wurde. Draco lächelte als Harrys klare Freude und sein Vergnügen durch ihn fuhr. Seine Mutter hatte ihm sein Haar schneiden wollen, da es schon so lang war, dass es ihm bis zu den Hüften reichte, doch er hatte das verweigert. Er wusste, wie sehr Harry sein Haar liebte und das brachte ihn dazu, diese Länge zu lassen.

„Du bist dran.", schnüffelte Draco verachtend an Harrys schmutziger Kleidung. Harry lachte und gehorchte seinem Freund.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs.", sagte Dumbledore strahlend, als er sich mit zwinkernden Augen aufsetzte.

„Guten Morgen, Direktor.", antwortete Draco formal. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich nun, nachdem er wusste, dass sie ab jetzt überwacht wurden, in eine ausdruckslose Maske. Harry schreckte ein bisschen zurück, so dass Draco ihn halb verdeckte. Draco fühlte sich stolz und Stärke schwellte in seiner Brust an, da sein Baby ihm vertraute.

„Wie war Eure Nacht? War die Veränderung schmerzhaft?"

„Nein, Direktor.", antwortete Draco. Harry sah reichlich verwirrt aus.

Dumbledore sah seine Verwirrung. Er erklärte, dass er aufstehen und sich anziehen würde. „Du und der junge Malfoy steht unter einem Zauber. In Wirklichkeit seid ihr sechzehn, doch durch einen unvorhergesehenen Nebeneffekt eines Heilzaubers, den Severus, Draco und ich über Dich, Harry, gesprochen haben, seid ihr in Vierjährige zurückverwandelt worden. Alle sieben Tage, bekommt ihr ein Jahr Eures Lebens zurück. Du und Lord Malfoy seid jetzt neun Jahre alt. Wegen des Zaubers seid ihr beide außerdem miteinander verbunden. Lord Malfoy kann Deine Gefühle spüren, genauso, wie Du die Zauber spüren kannst, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten ist. Der Grund, dass Du seine Gefühle nicht spüren kannst so, wie er es bei Dir kann, ist, weil Du der Fokus des Zaubers bist und deshalb ist seine magische Verbindung zu Dir stärker als Deine magische Verbindung zu ihm." Er gluckste. „Obwohl ich vermute, dass Eure emotionale Verbindung in etwa gleich stark ist und in diesem Punkt nichts mit dem Zauber zu tun hat."

Draco fühlte Harrys Sorge und griff nach seiner Hand, da er vermutete, dass er wusste, was seinen Freund mit Zweifel erfüllte. „Dumbledore hat Recht. Ich liebe Dich, weil Du bist, wer Du bist und wegen allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben. Es ist nicht wegen diesem dummen Zauber. Ich werde mich nicht verändern, wenn der Zauber vorbei ist. Baby, das schwöre ich Dir als einen Malfoy-Eid."

Harrys Angst schmolz dahin und er erstrahlte förmlich vor Freude und Liebe. Draco fühlte seine Wangen erröten, als die Hitze durch seinen Körper rauschte und er legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um die Schulter des kleineren Jungen. Dumbledore lächelte, doch hinter seinen freundlichen Augen plante er etwas. Er führt die beiden Jungen hinunter in sein Büro, wo schon das Frühstück serviert war. Fawkes flog sofort zu Harry und das grünäugige Kind spielte glücklich mit dem Feuervogel. Draco sah ihm mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln zu und unterhielt sich pflichtgemäß mit ihrem Gastgeber. Sie waren gerade fertig, als Dumbledore nach oben schaute und sie dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer schickte.

„Deine Mutter ist auf dem Weg hierher und sie ist nicht glücklich.", lächelte er. „Kommt nicht dort raus, bis ich es Euch sage."

„Komm, Harry.", sagte Draco und streckte seine Hand aus, damit der kleinere Junge sie nehmen konnte. Harry nahm sie gehorsam und der Blonde führte ihn die Treppen hinauf.

„Kommen Sie rein, Misses Malfoy.", rief Dumbledore, als an seiner Tür geklopft wurde. Fawkes flog hinüber zu seiner Stange, als die Frau eintrat. Dumbledore lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Was kann ich heute für Sie tun?"

„Spielen Sie nicht den Dummen, Albus.", antwortete sie und stolzierte, ihn anfunkelnd, zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich komme wegen meinem Sohn. Wo ist er?"

Dumbledore lächelte sie traurig an. „Ich bedaure wirklich, dass ich ihnen diese Information nicht geben kann, Narzissa, doch ich wurde stillschweigend an einen Zauberereid von Lord Malfoy gebunden. Er will nicht, dass Ihnen sein Aufenthaltsort bekannt ist. Ich verstehe ihre Sorge und versichere Ihnen, dass es ihm physisch gesehen gut geht, er glücklich ist und seine ausgezeichnete Ausbildung fortsetzt."

Narzissa ließ ihn reden und als er fertig war, legte sie ihre beiden langen, manikürten Hände auf seinen Schreibtisch und sammelte all ihren Willen und ihre Magie um sich, wie einen eisigen Mantel von Kraft. „Stellen Sie mich nicht auf die Probe, Albus Dumbledore. Ich werde die Welt über Ihrem Kopf zusammenstürzen lassen, wenn Sie versuchen, mich von meinem Sohn fernzuhalten."

„Narzissa. Das Kind hat Angst, dass sie ihn von dem Mann, den er als seinen neuen Vater und den Jungen, den er als Bruder ansieht, wegbringen werden. Sie sind magisch verbunden. Ich habe das gründlich getestet. Eine Trennung für längere Zeit würde magischen und emotionalen Schaden verursachen. Den Zustand und die Wünsche Ihres Sohnes zu ignorieren ist fahrlässig. Er hat sich an eine dritte Partei gewand, um sich zu schützen. Da ist nichts Illegales daran. Meine Hände sind gebunden, genauso, wie Ihre. Draco hat seine Wahl getroffen."

Narzissa zuckte mental bei den Worten des Direktors zusammen. Er nannte sie eine unfähige Mutter! Zweifel schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum und Angst durchflutete sie. Was sollte sie tun? Ihn verlassen, damit er sich mehr und mehr an Harry hängte, wenn der Junge offensichtlich jenseits einer Heilung verletzt war? Draco benahm sich schon fast, als wäre er eine Verlängerung des Körpers und der Seele des Dunkelhaarigen. Seine Individualität, seine Unabhängigkeit wurde ihm geraubt. War sie gezwungen sich zurückzulehnen und das geschehen zu lassen? Nein! Nein, sie würde diesem vom Unglück verfolgten Kind und dieser manipulativen Teufelsbrut nicht erlauben, ihr Baby zu ruinieren!

„Fahrlässigkeit? Das ist eine ironische Anklage, die Sie mir da entgegenhalten, Albus, für jemanden, der seinen kleinen Helden in einem schmutzigen, missbrauchenden Zuhause aufwachsen lassen hat. Wie nennen Sie das? Konspiration, geheimes Einverständnis? Sie haben den geistigen, emotionalen und physischen Missbrauch eines Kindes für fast zehn Jahre unterstützt und begünstigt. Tatsächlich macht Sie das an seinem Tod schuldig."

„Genug.", unterbrach sie Dumbledore scharf. „Sie haben genug gesagt. Es gibt keinen Beweis für ihre Anschuldigungen. Niemand hat mich je so belastet. Draco selbst arbeitet gegen Sie. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie können hier bleiben, solange Sie es für notwenig erachten, aber ich kann den Aufenthaltsort Ihres Sohnes nicht preisgeben, bis er es mir erlaubt. Wenn Sie wünschen, können Sie ihm einen Brief schreiben. Ich wäre mehr als erfreut, ihn zu übergeben."

Narzissa knirschte vor Wut mit ihren Zähnen, doch sie wusste, dass sie bei diesem sturen Bastard nicht weiterkommen würde. Sie drehte sich um, wobei ihr Rock um ihre Fußgelenke wirbelte, und stürmte aus dem Büro. Dumbledore seufzte und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl, wo er seine Augen für ein paar Sekunden schloss. Narzissas Anschuldigungen waren gefährlich. Er musste sich um den Zorn und das Wissen Narzissas kümmern. Doch zuerst musste er den Jungen ein paar Fragen stellen.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, öffnete er seine Schlafzimmertür und rief die Jungen wieder hinunter. Er wartete, bis sie sich auf den Stühlen auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches niedergelassen hatten, bevor er ihnen Süßigkeiten anbot. Draco akzeptierte, doch Harry schüttelte scheu seinen Kopf. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, doch Harry wollte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen oder in seiner Anwesenheit sprechen. Na gut. Einige Dinge brauchten Zeit.

„Wie gehen Eure Studien voran?", fragte er, nachdem der Blonde seine Süßigkeit aufgegessen hatte. „Wenn ich Euren Unterricht fortführe, wäre es gut, wenn ich wüsste, wie Euer Stand ist."

„Werden uns Dad und Moony nicht unterrichten?", fragte Draco mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. Er wusste, er war dazu angehalten seine Emotionen von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten, doch manchmal erlaubte er seine Emotionen hervorzukommen, wenn es einen bestimmten Grund hatte. Es war ein Zeichen der Warnung. Er würde bekommen, was er wollte und es würde weniger schmerzhaft werden, wenn man damit übereinstimmte, solange er noch gute Laune hatte.

„Sie werden kommen und Euch unterrichten, wenn sie können, doch solange Deine Mutter hier ist oder sie Unterricht haben, wird es an mir liegen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr zurückfallt und Euer Vater wütend auf mich wird.", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Nun, wir haben verschiedenen Unterricht.", antwortete Draco nachdenklich. „Ich lerne Schauspiel, Politik, Recht, Geschichte und Sprachen. Meine physischen Lektionen sind Laufen, Tanzen, Turnen und Selbstverteidigung. Meine magischen Studien umfassen Okklumentik, nachts mit Dad, magische Theorie und des Erlernen der Aussprache von Zaubersprüchen. Mir wurde bis jetzt nicht erlaubt, Zauber auszuführen, denn meine Mutter denkt, dass ich zu jung dafür bin. Ich würde auch gern wieder fliegen. Schwimmen wäre auch nett."

„Das ist sehr beeindruckend, junger Malfoy."

„Danke, Sir."

„Und was ist mit Dir, Harry? Was hast Du gelernt?", frage er freundlich, doch der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute schüchtern auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß. „Komm schon, mein Junge. Du weißt, dass ich Dir nicht wehtun würde. Ich sorge mich sehr um Dich. Es gibt nichts, wovor Du Angst haben musst." Fawkes gab einen aufmunternden Laut von sich und Dumbledore lächelte dem Vogel dankbar zu. „Siehst Du. Auch Fawkes denkt, dass Du hier sicher bist."

Harry schaute mit ängstlichen, grünen Augen zu dem alten Mann auf. Sein Blick glitt kurz zu Draco hinüber, doch der Junge saß steif und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht da, entweder unwillig ihm zu helfen oder auf der anderen Seite unsicher, wie sehr er selbst dem alten Mann trauen konnte. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Dumbledore und flüsterte: „Ich habe nicht viel gelernt. Nur Lesen, Schreiben, Mathe und etwas magische Theorie. Okklumentik auch." Er wurde rot und seine Stimme wurde nur noch ein Wispern. „Ich habe für eine Weile nicht geredet und sie konnten mich nicht so unterrichten und Moony hat meist mit mir über meinen ersten Vater und meine Mutter geredet."

„Ich verstehe.", zwinkerte ihn Dumbledore an. „Deine Eltern waren großartige Leute. Es ist ein würdiges Thema zu lernen. Du solltest Dich nicht so überschattet von Dracos Fortschritt fühlen, Harry. Er ist voraus, weil er das Wissen von Jahren hat, zu denen Du jetzt noch keinen Zugriff hast."

Harry nickte und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Schoß. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass es Zeit war einzuschreiten. Harrys Ängstlichkeit wuchs. Der kleine Dunkelhaarige hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. „Werden Sie uns heute nach draußen zum Fliegen bringen, Sir?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich sein wird, Draco. Es ist ein zu großes Risiko und ich fürchte, Deine Mutter hat die Situation immer noch nicht akzeptiert."

„Also müssen wir den ganzen Tag hier bleiben?", fragte Draco gleichgültig, doch sein Stirnrunzeln war zurückgekommen. „Was ist mit unserem Turnunterricht in Frankreich?"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", versprach Dumbledore. „Und nun. Wie würde Euch eine praktische Stunde im Zaubern gefallen?"

Draco lebte auf. „Das wäre großartig."

„Gut. Ich habe Harrys Zauberstab hier. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr zwei Euch so nahe steht, dass Du kein Problem damit haben wirst, auch Harrys Zauberstab zu benutzen."

Draco akzeptierte den Stab und lächelte. Ich bin sicher, dass das okay sein wird."

„Welche Sprüche habt ihr Euch gemerkt?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Wingardium Leviosa.", sagte der Blonde mit einem einfachen Schwung. Ein Papier von Dumbledores Schreibtisch hob elegant in die Luft ab.

„Gut gemacht.", lachte Dumbledore. „Warum versuchst Du es nicht, Harry?"

Draco beendete seinen Zauber, reichte Harry den Zauberstab und der schwarzhaarige Junge hob seine Hand und wiederholte, was Draco getan hatte. Das Papier hob gehorsam ab. Dracos Mund verwandelte sich in ein stolzes Lächeln. „Gut gemacht, Baby!"

„Ja. Sehr gut sogar.", lächelte Dumbledore zufrieden.

Die Stunden vergingen und sie übten immer schwierigere Zauber. Dumbledore war ein- oder zweimal zur Arbeit gegangen, kam aber kurz drauf zurück, um ihren Unterricht fortzusetzen. Zum Abend duellierten sich die Jungs mit harmlosen Zaubern und schwachen Schilden. Dumbledores Büro sah danach durcheinander aus, doch der Direktor konnte nicht glücklicher sein. Die Jungs entspannten sich in seiner Nähe, speziell Draco, der dankbar war und nach mehr Stunden gierte. Ja, die Dinge liefen sehr gut.

oooooooooo

Die Jungs machten sich gerade fertig fürs Bett. Dumbledore saß unten in seinem Büro und arbeitete. Draco glühte vor glücklicher Erschöpfung und Harry sah genauso aus. Plötzlich spannte sich Harry an. Sein ganzer Körper wurde starr. Dracos Kopf fuhr herum und er rauschte zu Harry.

„Baby! Baby, was ist los?", fragte Draco und griff den kleineren Jungen an seinen Schultern.

Harrys Augen glitten über die des Blonden, doch er konnte sie nicht fokussieren. Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um nach Hilfe zu rufen, als er plötzlich ohnmächtig zusammenbrach. Harry schwankte, ohne die Unterstützung seines Freundes. Dann traf ihn der Schmerz. Er schrie, als Blut aus seiner Narbe trat. Er begann zu zucken.

Dumbledore rauschte in seinen Raum und fand die Jungs auf dem Boden; Draco lag da wie tot und Harry krampfend, mit einem gequälten Wimmern. Er versuchte Harry zu halten, doch der Körper des Jungen beugte sich zurück, als sich seine Muskeln fest zusammenzogen. Mithilfe seiner Magie sendete er einen mentalen Ruf nach der Schulschwester und hielt ihn so gut fest, wie er konnte.

oooooooooo

Draco wachte langsam durch das Geräusch von abgehacktem Atem und einer streng sprechenden Frau auf. Er öffnete seine schweren Augen und sah, wie die Krankenschwester über seinem Baby schwebte, der furchtbar zuckte wie eine sterbende Spinne. Er schrie und versuchte zu ihm zu kommen, wurde aber an der Hüfte festgehalten. Er schaute wütend in das Gesicht von Dumbledore.

„Nein, mein Junge. Harry braucht medizinische Aufmerksamkeit und Du würdest jetzt nur im Weg stehen.", sagte er mit traurigem Mitgefühl. „Du möchtest doch, dass es Deinem Freund besser geht, oder?"

„Ja.", sagte Draco mit zitternder Stimme.

„Komm. Setz Dich zu mir und erzähle mir, was Du gesehen hast."

Draco erlaubte sich, zu Dumbledores Bett gebracht zu werden. Seine grauen Augen verließen nie Harrys kleine, gebrochene Form. „Der böse Mann war da und hat den Todessern erzählt, dass das Training letztendlich abgeschlossen wäre. Er ist bereit einige Missionen zu starten. Zuerst will er ‚Kings Cross' angreifen und die ganzen Einrichtungen, die ein Tor zwischen der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt haben. Ich habe nicht viele Namen erkannt, aber ich kenne den ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Dann hat er die aus dem Inneren Kreis vor gerufen. Er hat bemerkt, dass Dad nicht da war und ist wirklich, wirklich böse geworden. Er hat viele Leute bestraft, dass sie Dad nicht davon abgehalten haben, den Kreis zu verlassen und hat sie bestraft, weil sie ihm nicht früher von dem Verrat informiert hatten. Dann schrie er, dass derjenige, der ihm Dads Kopf bringen würde, belohnt werden würde, wie er es sich in seinen wildesten Träumen nicht vorstellen könnte. Dann hat er alle entlassen und ich bin aufgewacht."

„Das sind sehr ernste Neuigkeiten.", sagte Dumbledore. Seine Augen waren irgendwohin gerichtet, als er damit begann einen Plan zu entwerfen.

„Baby hat alle Flüche gefühlt, mit denen der böse Mann seine Anhänger bestraft hat?", fragte Draco mit ängstlicher, dünner Stimme. „Wird er sterben?"

„Nein, Draco. Er wird leben.", versicherte ihm Dumbledore. „Er ist nur sehr, sehr krank."

„Ich möchte meinen Dad!", jammerte Draco und brach in Tränen aus.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber er kann nicht herkommen. Wir würden preisgeben, wo ihr seid und er ist sehr müde, von all der Sorge, die er sich um Euch gemacht hat. Du möchtest doch, dass er sich ausruht, oder? Abgesehen davon braucht Harry Ruhe. Er wäre sehr verletzt, wenn er sehen würde, wie sehr er seinem Vater Sorgen bereiten würde. Wenn er sich besser fühlt, werde ich ihn herbringen."

Draco weinte hilflos, hörte aber auf, als Madame Pomfrey bei ihnen erschien und so aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen.

„Ich habe das Beste getan, was ich konnte, doch er ist immer noch verletzt. Er ist zu jung und auch noch unterernährt. Wir brauchen spezielle Zaubertränke, Albus."

„Ich werde sie besorgen. Gib mir einfach eine Liste.", nickte Dumbledore. „Welche Art von dauerhaftem Schaden haben wir zu erwarten?"

„Er wird leicht müder werden und seine Hände werden beginnen zu zittern, wenn er ermüdet. Seine Augen sind schlimm und ich vermute, dass er Zaubern ausgesetzt war, die ihn zeitweilig erblinden ließen. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass er zufällige Krampfanfälle hat."

„Kann ich mich zu ihm legen?", fragte Draco mit heißerer Stimme.

„Du kannst.", lächelte sie ihm müde zu und Draco rannte zum Bett, krabbelte neben Harry und weinte an dessen Schulter als er sich beschützend zu ihm kuschelte.

oooooooooo

Draco wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und schaute sofort nach Harry. Der kleinere Junge war, wo er sein sollte; schlafend an seiner Seite. Er seufzte erleichtert und strich das schwarze Haar aus dem blassen Gesicht seines Freundes. So lag er für eine Stunde da, ehe sich die grünen Augen langsam öffneten. Die zwinkerten ein paar Mal und dann traf Draco dessen Panik in den Eingeweiden.

„Was ist los, Baby?", fragte er besorgt.

„R-R-Ray?", fragte Harrys Stimme und Draco hasste das schwache Zittern darin.

„Ja. Ich bin hier. Was ist los? Tut Dir etwas weh?"

„Ich kann nichts… Ich kann nichts sehen, Ray.", wimmerte Harry. „A-A-Alles ist d-d-dunkel."

„Schhh…" Draco schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund und wiegte ihn sanft. „Madame Pomfrey hat mir gesagt, dass Du Zaubern ausgesetzt warst, die blind machen, aber sie sind nur temporär. Du wirst bald wieder sehen."

„Es tut weh.", weinte Harry.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß.", weinte Draco mit ihm. Minuten vergingen und sie hielten einander ängstlich fest. Draco atmete erleichtert auf, als eine Welle der Erleichterung und der Freude von Harry kam.

„Ich kann sehen!", sagte er glücklich, während seine grünen Seen Draco zum ersten Mal seit er aufgewacht war fokussierten.

„Gut.", lächelte Draco tränenüberströmt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und hob seine Hände, um die Tränen des Blonden wegzuwischen. „Ich bin okay. Sei nicht traurig, Ray."

Draco nickte und zwang seine Emotionen aus seinem Gesicht. Er war immer noch zerrissen und ängstlich, doch er würde das seinem Baby nicht sehen lassen. Er würde für Harry stark sein. „Gut. Denkst Du, Du kannst aufstehen? Ich kann auch gehen und Frühstück holen."

„Ich kann die Stufen runtergehen. Es ist nicht zu weit zu Dumbledores Büro."

Draco half Harry aufzustehen und langsam zu den Treppen und diese hinunter zu gehen. Auf halben Weg begannen Harrys Hände zu zittern und als Draco ihn in einen Stuhl setzte, zitterten sie sehr stark. Draco nahm sie in seine Hände und flüsterte beruhigende Worte, bis Harry sich entspannte und begann zu schlummern. Draco kniete sich vor den Stuhl und bewegte sich nicht, auch nicht, als der schwarzhaarige Junge einschlief. Er starrte, unfähig dazu wegzusehen, zu seinem Freund.

Sein Baby war so schwach und doch so stark. Selbst jetzt konnte er die tiefe und mächtige Magie erwachen spüren, die mit den Heilzaubern, die immer noch auf Harry lagen, versuchte, so viel wie möglich von den Schäden zu heilen. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass Harry Zaubertränke bräuchte. Entschieden zog er vorsichtig seine Hände von Harrys und ging zum Kamin. Er zog Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und rief Flohpulver herbei.

„Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer!", rief er, als er es in den Kamin warf. Das Feuer wurde grün. Er wartete ungeduldig, bis Severus' Kopf in den Flammen erschien.

„Was ist los?", schnappte er, doch sein Ausdruck verwandelte sich in Sorge, als er sah, wer ihn gerufen hatte. „Draco, was ist los?"

Tränenreich erzählte Draco seinem Vater, was passiert war und wie schlecht es Harry ging und dass sie dringend Zaubertränke bräuchten. Wut erschien auf Severus' Gesicht, bevor er sie vorsichtig maskierte und sein Gesicht neutral hielt.

„Ich bin gleich da. Weiche nicht von Harrys Seite."

„Ja, Vater.", nickte Draco und wischte sich seine Tränen weg. Er ging von dem Feuer weg und kehrte zu seinem Platz vor Harrys Stuhl zurück, setzte sich vor ihn und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken gegen Harrys Beine.

oooooooooo

Severus entließ seine Klasse und flohte in seine Räume. Er fand eine besiegte und erschöpfte Narzissa und einen besorgten Wolf vor. Er erzählte ihnen schnell, was er von Draco erfahren hatte. Es war nicht die Zeit Spielchen mit Narzissa zu spielen. Nicht, wenn der Direktor versuchte, ihn von den Jungs zu trennen. Er brauchte all die Hilfe, die er bekommen konnte, um Albus' Manipulationen zu überprüfen. Remus' Augen leuchteten golden auf, als er hörte, wie Narzissa mit neuer Stärke aufstand.

„Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, egal, wie wenig wir das wollen.", schnappte Severus zu der blonden Frau. „Die Jungs zu trennen hat bei Draco Qualen und Schäden während des Alterns gebracht. Wer weiß, was passiert, wenn er eine Vision erhält, wenn Du ihn von Harry weggebracht hast. Vielleicht würde er auch einige der Flüche spüren. Auf keinen Fall können wir das riskieren."

„Und Draco wird nur gegen Dich kämpfen. Er hat seine Erinnerungen daran, sechzehn zu sein.", fügte Remus scharf hinzu. „Er ist nicht wirklich neun und er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Du wirst das akzeptieren müssen."

„Es war ein Fehler.", sagte Narzissa kurz. „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst."

„Gut.", nickte Severus einmal. „Sie sind jetzt oben in dem Büro des Direktors. Remus, Du und Narzissa geht zu ihnen. Kümmert Euch so gut es geht um sie. Ich werde zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und herausfinden, was sie braucht."

„Was ist mit dem Direktor?", knurrte Remus.

„Er wird wahrscheinlich den Orden informieren. Ihr solltet eine kurze Zeit mit den Jungen ungestört sein."

Narzissa und Remus eilten zu dem Kamin und waren verschwunden. Severus war ihnen auf den Fersen, mit dem Unterschied, dass er zum Krankenflügel eilte. Remus kam zuerst aus dem Kamin und lächelte, als Draco seinen Kopf aus Harrys Schoß hob und offensichtlich erleichtert aufatmete. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich, als Narzissa hinter Remus aus dem Feuer trat.

„Sie wird Dich nicht wieder wegbringen, Draco.", versprach Remus und ging zu dem Jungen, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, während er mit einer Hand durch Harrys Haar fuhr. „Sie hat eingesehen, dass sie falsch lag."

Draco umarmte Remus fest, ehe er sich von ihm wegdrückte und Position zwischen ihnen und seiner Mutter einnahm. „Ich möchte es selbst hören."

Narzissa schaute hinunter zu ihrem Sohn. Sein Haar war offen und begann sich durch seine aufsteigende Magie leicht zu bewegen. Wut und Entschlossenheit schienen aus seinen Augen. Es tat so sehr weh, diesen Blick zu sehen, der auf sie gerichtet war und sie trat zurück und umfasste den Stoff über ihrem Herzen. „Es tut mir Leid, Drache. Ich habe getan, was ich für das Beste gehalten habe. Ich habe die Situation nicht verstanden."

„Dir ist vergeben, Mutter.", antwortete Draco kalt. „Aber Du musst mit der Tatsache leben, dass Du nicht in meine Reichweite kommen darfst. Ich meine es ernst. Wenn Du mich oder Harry anfasst, werde ich nicht verantwortlich sein für das, was ich tue."

„Ich verstehe, Drache.", sagte sie sanftmütig und stellte sich neben den Kamin.

Draco nickte zufrieden und drehte sich um, wo er Remus sah, der in dem Stuhl saß und Harry auf seinem Schoß hielt. Grüne Augen öffneten sich schläfrig. Draco ging hinüber und nahm Harrys Hände in sein eigenen. Sie zitterten immer noch leicht. „Wie fühlst Du Dich, Baby? Hast Du Hunger?"

„Ja." Harry wurde wegen der ganzen Sorge und all der Aufmerksamkeit rot.

„Ich werde etwas bestellen.", bot Narzissa leise an und ging zu dem Kamin.

Draco nickte ihr zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry. „Dad macht Dir Zaubertränke, damit Du Dich besser fühlst. Er ist bald hier."

„Okay.", lächelte Harry zu dem Blonden und warme Zuneigung durchzog ihre Bindung. „Danke, Ray."

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte Remus freundlich, als er bemerkte, dass Harry diese Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Mir geht's gut.", versicherte ihm Harry.

„Nichts tut weh?", fragte Remus nach und hielt das Gesicht des Kindes mit seinen Händen fest, um ihm tief in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Überall ein bisschen. Ich denke, mein Kopf und meine Brust sind am schlimmsten." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber das ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Ich kann damit umgehen."

„Oh, Welpe. Du solltest nicht damit umgehen müssen. Behalte Deine Schmerzen nie für Dich. Ich werde immer alles tun, was ich kann, damit Dir nichts wehtut."

Harry nickte tränenüberströmt, schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Mannes und weinte in dessen Schulter. Draco lächelte liebevoll, als er Harrys Überraschung und Dankbarkeit spürte. Das Feuer hinter ihnen flammte auf und Narzissa nahm das Tablett, das übervoll war mit Essen und Trinken, entgegen. Draco zog Harrys Zauberstab und ließ das Tablett aus den Händen seiner Mutter auf den Schreibtisch schweben. Er trennte das Essen, was Harry am liebsten aß von dem Rest.

oooooooooo

Severus flohte in Dumbledores Büro gerade als Harry sein Essen beendet hatte. Er rauschte zu dem Jungen und hob ihn ohne ein Wort aus Remus' Schoß. Harry klammerte sich an ihn, weinte aber nicht. Severus hielt in für ein paar Minuten fest bevor er sich selbst erlaubte, die anderen in dem Zimmer wahrzunehmen. Draco und Remus saßen in den Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors und trugen ein identisches Lächeln. Narzissa stand neben dem Kamin und redete leise mit Poppy, die Severus gefolgt war.

„Harry?", fragte er und richtete seine Augen auf das Kind in seinen Armen.

Der Junge hatte sich verspannt und er schaute erschrocken zu, als der Junge seine Augen verdrehte und begann sich zu verkrampfen. Severus sank zu Boden und schützte Harrys Kopf während dem gewaltigen Anfall. Draco war auf seine Füße gesprungen, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück. Poppy war herüber gerauscht, doch ihre Zaubersprüche linderten Harrys Anfall nicht. Es war so schnell vorbei, wie es angefangen hatte und verschwommene grüne Augen starrten ihn an.

„Dad?", wisperte Harry verwirrt.

„Schhh. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe Medizin. Schluck sie für mich, Sohn."

Harrys langsame und schwere Hände reichten nach der Phiole, doch Severus ignorierte sie und brachte den Trank selbst zu Harrys Lippen. Harry trank gehorsam; einen, zwei und einen dritten, bevor er in einen erschöpften Schlaf fiel. Poppy nickte als Erlaubnis, das kranke Kind hochzuheben und so tat er es. Draco drückte sich von Remus weg und presste sich verzweifelt gegen Severus' Beine und krallte sich in Harrys Shirt fest.

„Meine Güte.", sagte Dumbledore, als er sein Büro betrat nur, um es überfüllt vorzufinden.

„Ich bringe ihn zu dem versteckten Raum im Krankenflügel.", sagte Severus und ging in Richtung der Tür und des alten Mannes, doch der Direktor bewegte sich nicht. Severus funkelte ihn warnend an und festigte seinen Blick um die kostbare Last in seinen Armen, immer noch erschrocken über die Schmerzen, die Harry erdulden musste.

„Albus?", fragte Remus und seine Augen begannen zu glühen.

„Der Krieg hat wirklich begonnen.", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „St. Mungos wird überschwemmt und die Todesrate wird hoch sein. Siebzehn Einrichtungen wurden angegriffen. Wir konnten nur vier beschützen, der Rest wurde zerstört."

„Ich kann nichts für sie tun, Albus. Aber ich kann mich um meinen Sohn kümmern. Geh beiseite.", sagte Severus sanft.

„Ich habe die Krankenstation für die Heiler geöffnet. Ich habe es Dir gesagt, St. Mungos ist überfüllt. Harry wird hier bleiben. Es ist sicherer im Moment.", schüttelte Albus seinen Kopf und blickte traurig auf das Kind.

„Dann werde ich ihn mit in meine Quartiere nehmen. Poppy hat alles getan, was sie im Moment tun konnte und ich kann sie rufen, wenn ich sie wieder brauche."

Severus würde Harry nicht in der Obhut dieses manipulativen alten Mannes lassen, wenn er verletzlich und krank war. Dumbledore musste das gespürt haben, denn er stimmte missbilligend zu und trat beiseite. Severus lief an ihm vorbei, Draco auf seinen Fersen. Remus und Narzissa bewegten sich, um ihnen zu folgen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie auf.

„Wir brauchen alle Hilfe, die wir bekommen können, um die Verletzten zu versorgen und dabei die vier Einrichtungen zu beschützen, die wir sichern konnten.", seufzte er müde und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Ich könnte Eure Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat einen Preis auf meinen Kopf ausgesetzt.", antwortete Narzissa kalt. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich keine Hilfe bin."

„Ich kann einen Zauber über Sie legen oder Sie können Vielsafttrank nehmen.", schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. „Ich verstehe, wenn sie lieber nicht möchten. Es könnte gefährlich werden und Sie müssen an Ihren Sohn denken. Remus? Was ist mit Dir?"

Remus fühlte sich zerrissen. Er hatte Angst wieder zurück unter die Kontrolle des Direktors zu gelangen. Er wollte für Harry und Draco da sein. Er wollte auch für Severus da sein, doch Narzissa war hier, genauso wie Poppy. Er wusste, die Medihexe war nicht so glücklich mit dem Direktor und würde Harry in jeglicher Art und Weise unterstützen. Und er konnte andere nicht leiden lassen, nur wegen seiner Abneigung gegen Dumbledore. Er nickte. Der alte Direktor lächelte erleichtert und deutete dem Werwolf näher zu treten, um ihm zu erklären, was er tun sollte. Narzissa schüttelte ihren Kopf und überließ sie sich selbst. Sie hatte einen Sohn, um den sie sich vor allen anderen kümmern musste, auch, wenn er sie im Moment hasste.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte von dem Klang eines süßen, langsamen Gesanges auf. Er öffnete seine Augen und zwinkerte überrascht, als er feststellte, dass sein Kopf in Dracos Schoß lag und es der Blonde war, der sang und mit Harrys Haar spielte. Draco lächelte, doch hörte nicht auf. Harry schloss seine Augen und sonnte sich in der sanften Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung seines besten Freundes. Es war einer der besten Momente in seinem Leben. Viel zu früh endete das Lied. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, um in Dracos Augen zu sehen, die bereit waren seinen Blick einzufangen.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte er leise.

„Ich fühle mich gut.", antwortete Harry ehrlich und hob seine Arme, um es zu beweisen. Er schlang sie um Dracos Hals und zog daran, bis der Blonde praktisch auf ihm in dem Bett lag. Harry seufzte zufrieden, als sich Dracos Arme um ihn schlangen, die ihn sich sicher und geschätzt fühlen ließen. Er seufzte wieder mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Du bist guter Stimmung.", lachte Draco sanft.

„Ich liebe Dich, Ray.", antwortete Harry und kuschelte sich näher in dessen warmen Körper.

oooooooooo

Severus und Draco waren beide überrascht über Harrys großes Temperament während der folgenden Tage. Er versuchte zu erklären, dass er letztendlich glaubte, dass sie ihn wirklich liebten und dass sie ihn nicht verlassen würden, doch sie verstanden es nicht wirklich. So lächelte er sie einfach süß an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte fünf weitere Krampfanfälle und zwei weitere Erblindungszauber. Obwohl die Anfälle schrecklicher waren, hasste Harry die Erblindungszauber am meisten. Wenn sie passierten, musste er entweder von Severus oder Draco gehalten werden, bis es vorbei war. Sein Hass auf die Dunkelheit hatte nicht nachgelassen.

Am dritten Tag nach der Vision war Harry stark genug für einige Stunden wach zu bleiben und herumzulaufen, ohne nach ein paar Schritten erschöpft zusammenzubrechen. Severus nahm ihren Okklumentik-Unterricht wieder auf und sie arbeiteten bis die Jungen dachten, ihre Köpfe würden explodieren. Narzissa wurde an diesem Punkt erlaubt auch mit im Zimmer zu sein und Draco sprach auch mit ihr, hielt sich aber kurz. Sie akzeptierte dies, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das nicht mehr lange tun würde.

„Was möchtet Ihr essen?", fragte Severus Harry, während er mit einer Hand durch das Haar des Jungen fuhr.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Hand und Severus antwortete darauf, indem er den Jungen in seine Arme hob. Harry schlang seine Beine um die Hüfte seines Vaters und legte seinen Kopf müde auf dessen Schulter. Severus fuhr fort, seine Finger durch das Haar seines Sohnes zu fahren. Draco sah dem aus seiner Position von der Couch zu. Er rümpfte seine Nase vor leichter Eifersucht, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen antwortete er ihrem Vater.

„Ich möchte Steak."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf in Einverständnis und warf Draco einen Blick zu, der ihn jegliches Gefühl der Eifersucht vergessen ließ. In den dunklen Augen lag Stolz und Respekt. Draco setzte sich auf. Wärme brannte in seiner Brust. Severus reichte hinüber, um über Dracos Kopf zu streicheln, während er an ihm vorbeiging. Draco folgte und schnitt Harry über die Schulter ihres Dads Grimassen zu. Harry schnitt ebenfalls Grimassen. Es war Draco, der zuerst in Lachen ausbrach.

„Wenn Ihr genug Energie habt um herumzualbern, arbeiten wir vielleicht nicht hart genug.", schimpfte Severus spielend.

„Bitte.", schnarrte Draco und setzte sich neben Harry, während ihr Vater um den Tisch lief und sich ihnen gegenüber setzte. „Mir wird schwindlig vor Erschöpfung. Wenn Du verärgert bist, liegt das vielleicht daran, dass Du zu hart mit uns gearbeitet hast."

„Iss Dein Mittag, Bengel.", funkelte Severus und legte seine Serviette in seinen Schoß. Narzissa tat das Selbe neben ihm. Draco und Harry taten es ihnen nach und der Tisch füllte sich mit köstlichen Speisen. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte sie schweigend, während sie aßen.

Zweimal stieß Severus an die mentalen Schilde der Jungs, um zu sehen, ob sie aufrechterhalten wurden. Dracos war schwächer als Harrys, doch das des Blonden konnte länger aufrechterhalten werden. Dracos Schilde waren beide Male da, wo er sie checkte, doch er konnte ein wenig durch sie hindurch sehen. Beim ersten Mal war Harrys Geist offen, doch beim zweiten Mal fest verschlossen. Er nickte seine Zustimmung.

„Was sind Eure Pläne nach dem Mittagessen?", fragte Narzissa, als sie halb aufgegessen hatten.

„Bad und Bett?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Für Dich, ja.", stimmte Severus zu. Sie alle konnten sehen, wie die Gabel in Harrys Hand leicht zitterte. Er erreichte seine Grenze. „Aber Draco hat zu arbeiten."

„Aber Vater…", protestierte Draco stirnrunzelnd. Er war nicht so müde, wie Harry, doch Bad und Bett hörten sich gut an.

„Du musst an Deinen Studien arbeiten. Bald wirst Du Deine Pflichten als Lord übernehmen.", erklärte Severus ihm.

Draco schaute argwöhnisch zu seiner Mutter, doch ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Hätte es Triumph ausgedrückt, hätte er rebelliert. So wie es war, seufzte er und funkelte seinen Vater rebellisch an. Severus schien das nicht zu stören. Als das Mittagessen beendet wat, führte er Harry ins Badezimmer, während Narzissa ihren Sohn mit ins Wohnzimmer nahm.

„Ich habe wirklich genug von diesem Raum.", lächelte Draco kläglich. Harry, er und Severus (,der sich zeitweilig von seinen Unterrichtspflichten hatte befreien lassen, bis Harry und er Okklumentik gemeistert hatten; Dumbledore hatte eine Vertretung gerufen, einen Mister Farris) hatten hier jede Chance zum Lernen genutzt, die sie bekommen hatten.

„Vielleicht, wenn Severus verkündet, dass Euer Training ausreichend ist, kann ich Dich und Harry hinaus bringen.", bot sie an und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du mich irgendwohin bringst.", antwortete Draco bestimmt.

Narzissa wich zurück und schaute weg. Draco fühlte sich selbstgefällig. Er dachte, dass sie reumütig und gehorsam (,wie sie es sein sollte) bleiben würde, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie drehte sich zu ihm zurück und ihre Augen waren hart, wie Diamanten und als sie sprach, hatte Draco das Gefühl, er könnte ihren Atem sehen, so kalt war ihre Stimme.

„Ich habe Deine Gefühle und Wünsche missachtet, Drache. Ich habe Dir unbeabsichtigt Schmerz zugefügt. Aber sieh Dir die Situation aus meiner Sicht an. Du bist mein Sohn. Du bist der Führer und der Stolz Deiner Familie. Du hast Reichtum, Macht und Privilegien. Doch das alles kommt erst nach Harry Potter, einem Jungen, den Du benutzt, um bleiben zu können. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass sich die Dinge geändert haben, dass Du mit ihm genauso stark verbunden bist, wie mit einem Zwilling. Ich sorge mich um Harry. Ich möchte ihn nicht verletzt sehen. Doch Du bist meine erste Priorität. Deine Ehre und Reputation und Dein Leben an sich ist für mich viel wichtiger, als Deine Bindung an Harry. Ich hätte nicht so gehandelt, wenn Du ihm nicht so nahe gewesen wärst, wie Du es warst. Ich habe gehandelt, um Dein Leben zu retten."

„Mein Leben war nie in Gefahr, Mutter.", spie Draco zurück, letztendlich seine Beherrschung verlierend.

„Es war es und es ist es immer noch, Drache, aber ich weiß, dass zu versuchen, Dich von diesem Weg abzubringen sinnlos ist."

„Du liegst falsch.", schnarrte er zu ihr. „Du suchst nach Entschuldigungen, um Dein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. Es funktioniert nicht."

„Erinnerst Du Dich an die Geschichte von Aurora Haidyn?", fragte sie sanft, mit auf ihren Schoß gerichteten Augen.

„Was hat das damit zu tun?" Dracos Augen verengten sich gefährlich, da er dachte, seine Mutter würde das Thema wechseln.

„Erzähl mir die Geschichte. Ich verspreche, sie ist relevant."

„1549 hat Jeffrey Gordon ihren Bruder getötet, um seinen Vater zu rächen und sie hat ihn angegriffen. Sie haben sich duelliert. Es war eng, doch Jeffrey hat sie überwältigt. Sie sagen, er ist übergeschnappt durch den Sieg und ist wütend darüber gewesen, dass sie ihm beinahe ebenbürtig gewesen ist. Er hat ihr die restlichen Kleider vom Körper gerissen und Entweihte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Ihre Magie war zu dezimiert. Die Haidyns deklarierten eine Blutfehde mit den Gordons und sie zogen in den Krieg. Die Haidyns haben alles getan, was sie für Aurora tun konnten, doch sie wurde wahnsinnig. Die besten Heiler zu dieser Zeit konnten nichts tun und 1550 bäumte sich Auroras Magie auf und tötete sie. Der letzte Gordon starb 1564, getötet durch die Haidyns."

„Hat irgendjemand eine Entweihung überlebt?"

„Nein. Aurora hatte am längsten nach einer solchen Tat gelebt.", winkte Draco seine Hand ungeduldig mit einem Funkeln. „Was hat das damit zu tun, dass Du meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch ignorierst und gegen mich gearbeitet hast?"

„Drache…"Narzissa schien zu wanken und Draco fühlte, wie sich Furcht in ihm aufbaute. Warum sah seine Mutter ihn so an? „Drache, Du weißt doch noch, wie wir uns darüber unterhalten haben, warum Harry so handelt und denkt, wie er es tut? Warum er solche Angst hat?"

„Nein." Draco sprang auf die Füße und ballte seine Fäuste. Magie wirbelt um ihn herum, trieb herum und begann aus seiner Wut und Angst damit zu heulen. „Du gehst zu weit, Mutter."

„Harrys Familie hat ihn missbraucht, seit er ein Kind war, doch als er sechzehn wurde hat sein Onkel…"

„Sag es nicht!", sagte Draco mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Sage es nicht!"

„Sein Onkel hat ihn unter Drogen gesetzt, um seinen Körper und seine Magie zu lähmen und ihn entweiht.", beendete Narzissa mit einem Wispern.

„NEIN!", brüllte Draco und seine Magie brach aus ihm heraus. Doch er sah nicht das Weinen seiner Mutter, sah nicht, die Zerstörung um ihn herum, in dem Raum.

Verblasste Erinnerungen stiegen in seinem Geist auf. Zuerst war alles, was er ausmachen konnte, ein verfolgender und durchschneidender, schmerzvoller Ton; ein Engel sang, das Weinen eines Klaviers. Worte des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung, des Abschieds, des Todes. Grüne Augen, blass und leer in einen leblosen Körper, der Befehlen gehorchte, wie es eine Puppe tun würde. Augen, die begannen aufzuwachen, als sie ihn anschauten nur, um sich kurz darauf für ein letztes Mal zu schließen. Er erinnerte sich, wie er sang, seine Magie anbot und seinen Geist, in dem dringenden Versuch, den gefallenen Engel vor sich zu heilen. Er konnte sich nicht an die Worte erinnern und auch nicht daran, ob es wehgetan hatte.

Doch sobald diese Splitter der Erinnerung aufstiegen, wurden sie von lebhaften, klaren Erinnerungen weggewaschen. Sein Baby lachte mit ihm, spielte mit ihm, badete, aß mit ihm, weinte an seiner Schulter, brauchte ihn, hielt ihn, liebte ihn. Baby, der sein Haar mit seinen magiedurchtränkten Fingern kämmte an dem Morgen, als er gegangen war, der sich an ihn kuschelte, um zu schlafen. Sein Harry, der von einem bösen Mann weit weg gefoltert wurde und ihn trotz der Schmerzen anlächelte, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen.

Harry, der sein Herz mit unkomplizierter Freude erfüllte, die er niemals von selber fühlen könnte, der ihn mit Liebe erfüllte, reiner und mächtiger, als er je erwartet hätte. Sein Baby, der letztendlich seine Schwäche und Stärke gefunden hatte und begann sich dem Schmerz und dem Schrecken der Welt entgegenzustellen, der letztlich sein Herz für ihn und ihren Vater geöffnet hatte und ihnen das kostbarste aller Geschenke gemacht hatte: bedingungslose Liebe.

Sogar jetzt konnte Draco sie wie eine kleine Sonne spüren, die in seiner Brust brannte, konnte die Hitze und die Magie und die Kraft spüren, die Harry aufgrund seiner Angst und seines Selbsthasses verborgen hatte. Letztendlich war sie frei und Harry hatte sie ihm gegeben und zu einem geringeren Grad seinem Vater. Draco konnte spüren, wie sein Baby näher kam, angelockt durch seinen Magieausbruch. Harry lief hindurch, teilte es sanft mit seiner eigenen Magie, die viel mächtiger war, als Dracos jemals sein könnte. Draco erwartete, dass er versuchte ihn zu besänftigen, doch er tat es nicht.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Draco sah Sorge, Liebe und Akzeptanz in den smaragdenen Tiefen. Harry interessierte es nicht, ob er tobte, ob er jemanden niedermachte. Er wollte es Draco nur nicht allein tun lassen. Harry stand an seiner Seite, Zentimeter entfernt, und wartete ruhig, ob er gebraucht würde. Draco schrie wieder. Entweiht. Dieser Engel, der ihn so offen anschaute, der nichts wusste von dieser Schreckenstat. Er, der in ein paar Wochen aufwachen würde und es wissen würde.

Schwarzes, wirres Haar, Schmolllippen, die dumme Brille, die das Glänzen seiner Augen hinter ihnen nicht verbergen konnte. Ein schmächtiger Körper, der zu klein und kurz war, Hinterlassenschaft des Missbrauchs, den er erlebt, überlebt und überwunden hatte. Draco war fünf Zentimeter breiter, zwölf Zentimeter größer, neuneinhalb Kilo schwerer und trotzdem war Harry im Inneren größer. Draco wusste, dass er nur durch die Verbindung in Harrys Herz schauen konnte und das erfüllte ihn, bis er sich selbst behaglich fühlte und kein extra Raum oder Echos da waren, an die er sich aus einem anderen Leben erinnern konnte.

Er bewunderte das Herz seines Babys, das es so groß war, seine Gefühle so verdammt stark und rein und mächtig. Da war nichts, was sie schmälerte. Sie waren nicht eingeschränkt durch Vernunft oder Rechtfertigungen oder Rationalität. Harry sollte geschätzt und beschützt werden, denn die gleichen Gefühle, die ihn stark und außergewöhnlich machten, machten ihn auch verletzbar. Entweiht. Es war Blasphemie! Es war furchtbar! Es war nicht fair! Nicht Harry, nicht sein Baby!

„Ray." Harry reichte nach ihm und seine kleinen Hände legten sich sanft auf Dracos Wangen.

Draco konnte nur starren, sprachlos und betäubt durch Entsetzen, was so groß war, dass er nur den einen anstarren konnte, der für ihn die Welt bedeutet, den einen anstarren, dessen Seele ermordet wurde und von dem Rand des Todes zurückgezogen wurde, um zeitweilig in dem Körper und der Seele eines Kindes eingesperrt zu sein. Seine Magie schwächte sich ab. Nicht, weil er sich ruhiger fühlte, sondern, weil er nichts mehr übrig hatte, was er der Welt geben konnte. Er war leer. Leer von allem, außer Harrys Hitze, die immer noch felsenfest in seiner Brust brannte.

„Ray.", wiederholte Harry wieder mit Sorge und Angst, die seine Stimme erfüllte als seine Liebe Draco erreichte und ihm unbewusst Trost spendete. Harry wischte die stummen Tränen seines Freundes weg und starrte in diese grauen Poole. Sie waren älter, plötzlich gealtert durch Schmerz und Entsetzen. „War es der böse Mann, Ray?"

Still, in seinem Geist und seinem Herz schreiend, löste Draco seine Hände und hob sie langsam hoch. Lange, blasse Finger bedeckten Harrys Hände die immer noch genauso sanft auf seinen Wangen ruhten. Bei der Berührung hörten Harrys Daumen damit auf, seine Tränen wegzuwischen. Dracos Finger schlossen sich um Harrys und drückten die Hände des Jungen hinunter, so dass sie direkt über Dracos angestrengtem Herz ruhten. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und seine Hand legte sich flach auf Dracos Brust, damit er keinen Schlag verpassen würde. Grün verließ niemals grau.

Draco fühlte sich plötzlich so klein. Sein Körper fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Plötzlich war er wieder sechzehn, mit all der Klarheit dieses Alters, von dem er sich nicht erinnerte es jemals verloren zu haben. Er war sich der Sterblichkeit bewusst. Er war sich bewusst, was er verlieren würde, als er in Babys Gesicht sah. Er sah und verstand, dass dieser noch nichts von dem Schmerz wusste und das machte ihm Angst.

Harry griff nach ihm, als er mit einem hilflosen Wimmern auf seine Knie sank. Draco spürte, wie sein Freund ihn hielt, spürte, wie Harry mit ihm auf den Boden sank und er wollte schreien, dass Harry log! Er würde nicht immer da sein! Wer würde gehen, um ihn zu verlassen, allein und so gebrochen, wie Harry es immer war.

„Draco!", schrie Harry ängstlich.

Der Klang seines richtigen Namens aus Babys Mund schockierte Draco. Er spürte Harrys Angst und seine aufsteigende Panik. Es brachte ihn dazu zu handeln, obwohl er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Alles, was er wusste war, dass er, auch, wenn er zerbrochen war, Harrys Ruf nicht ignorieren konnte. Er fand sich selbst, wie er den Jungen auch umarmte und das schien sein Baby irgendwie zu beruhigen.

„Harry.", wisperte er heißer. Er wollte, dass es beruhigend klang, doch stattdessen war es ein Flehen.

„Was ist, Ray? Bist Du verletzt?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Ich liebe Dich, Baby." Draco versteckte seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter und weinte.

Harry schaute auf zu seinem Dad und Misses Malfoy. Sie standen unbeweglich an der Wand, wo sie durch Dracos magischen Ausbruch hingeschoben worden waren. Er forderte sie auf zu ihm zu kommen und ihm zu helfen, doch sie bewegten sich nicht. Narzissa schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, während ihr die Tränen aus den Augen traten. Severus sagte nur, dass es nichts gab, was er tun könnte. Draco hörte nicht auf zu weinen. Er hatte den Blonden noch nie so gesehen. Nicht einmal die Visionen hatten den arroganten, selbstsicheren, beschützenden Lord so zusammenbrechen lassen. Seine Augen glitten zurück zu Misses Malfoy und seine Augen erhärteten sich.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?", verlangte er zu wissen. Wut begann in ihm aufzusteigen, wie eine langsame Spirale, die aus seinem Bauch aufstieg. Er war noch nie so wütend gewesen und er wusste, dass es schlimm werden würde. Er versuchte es nicht aufzuhalten. Er wollte Antworten. Er wollte wissen, was mit Ray nicht stimmte und er wollte es in Ordnung bringen. „Sagen. Sie. Es. Jetzt."

Narzissa keuchte. Sie spürte die aufsteigende Magie und wusste, dass sie in Gefahr war. Der gehorsame, zerbrechliche Junge vor ihr zeigte plötzlich eine neue Seite. Zum ersten Mal verstand sie wirklich, dass Harry Potter der Junge-der-lebte war, der Junge, der den Dunklen Lord zweimal besiegt hatte. Davor waren es Worte, es war ein Konzept von Kraft, doch nun fühlte sie es aus erster Hand und es war erschreckend. Sie schaute verzweifelt zu Severus, doch der Mann hatte nur Augen für den Jungen und ignorierte ihre Notlage.

„SAGEN SIE ES!", brüllte Harry. Er entließ Draco und stand auf. Das Weinen des Blonden wurde weniger, doch er lag noch immer zusammengekauert zu Harrys Füßen. Seine grauen Augen waren auf den Jungen vor ihm gerichtet, als ob er ihn sich einprägen würde.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht.", versuchte Narzissa zu sagen. Das war die falsche Antwort.

Grüne Flammen stiegen aus Harrys Haut hervor. Sie hatten keine Hitze, sondern peitschten mit purer Energie heraus. Narzissa konnte es, dort wo sie stand, auf ihrer Haut spüren. Wie eine ununterbrochene Brise kamen die Wellen der Flammen auf und pressten sie rhythmisch gegen die Wand. Jede Woge wurde stärker, während das grüne Feuer immer größer wurde. Die Flammen schlängelten sich um Harrys kleine Gestalt. Seine Brille zerbrach und löste sich auf, seine Kleidung löste sich in Rauch auf und sein Haar wirbelte wild umher. Doch es waren seine Augen, die sie am meisten störten. Sie glühten heller als das Feuer. Er hob seine Hände und die grünen Flammen wanderten seinen Körper entlang, zu seinen Armen und sammelten sich in seinen Fäusten. Ursprünglich waren die Flammen Smaragdgrün und Slytheringrün, doch als sie sie vereinigten leuchtete die Farbe auf und wurde strahlender. Narzissas Augen weiteten sich, als sie die exakte Farbe des Todesfluches darin erkannte.

„Sie werden meinem Draco nie wieder wehtun.", versprach Harry mit Wut in seiner Stimme und seinen Augen.

„Nicht.", keuchte Draco, als er letztlich die Stärke gefunden hatte aufzustehen.

Die Wut zu bekämpfen war hart. Sie war so strahlend und heiß, dass er es schwer hatte, sich selbst zu sagen, dass es nicht seine Wut war, sich zu sagen, dass er nicht derjenige war, der zerstören wollte. Die Stärke der Wut kennend, war Draco überrascht, als Harry reagierte und sich gegen ihn zurücklehnte. Und dann verstand Draco.

Die Wut war so stark, weil sie durch Liebe unterstützt wurde. Harrys Liebe zu ihm hatte diese Wut geschürt, hatte sie stärker gemacht, als sie jemals von sich selbst aus sein konnte. Harry beschützte ihn. Grinsend und wieder mit Tränen in die Augen, lehnte sich Draco an und beugte seinen Kopf, so dass er auf Harrys Schulter lag. Das blonde Haar umrandete seine Schultern, als wäre es sein Eigenes. Es schimmerte im Licht von Harrys beschützendem Zorn.

„Nicht, Baby. Sie hat mir nicht wehgetan. Lass los, Baby.", murmelte Draco und das Feuer begann sich zurückzuziehen und Harry senkte seine Hände. Doch es ging nicht aus. Es brannte einfach über seiner Haut. „Harry, es geht mir jetzt besser. Ich… Ich kann… Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, was mich… so aufgeregt hat. Aber es geht mir jetzt besser."

Harry erschauderte und das Feuer verschwand. Mit einem erschrockenen Weinen, drehte sich Harry in Dracos Griff um und klammerte sich an den Blonden. Sein Gesicht versteckte er an dessen Brust, die durch die Nachwirkungen seiner Wut erzitterte. Harry schaukelte ihn, seine Tränen waren fort. Die Wut seines Babys hatte ihn gereinigt und ließ Entschlossenheit zurück. Harry war nicht irgendjemand. Es gab keinen wie ihn in der Vergangenheit, noch würde es jemanden wie ihn in der Zukunft geben. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was den anderen geschehen war, die entweiht worden waren. Harry würde nicht sterben. Sein Baby würde leben. Denn Harry hatte ihn und Harry war jemand, der überlebte.

„Tu das nie wieder, Draco.", sagte Harry mit tödlichem Ernst und immer noch vor Angst, Wut und Sorge zitternd. „Niemals wieder."

„Das verspreche ich.", lächelte Draco und hob seinen Kopf um einen salzigen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen zu legen. Harry küsste ihn zurück, keuchte und brach vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Jetzt war Draco an der Reihe unter dem Gewicht des anderen Köpers auf den Boden zu sinken. Er schaute mit müden Augen hinauf zu Severus. „Wie wär's mit ein wenig Hilfe, Dad?"

oooooooooo

Draco wachte am nächsten Morgen hungrig auf. Er erinnerte sich an alles, was letzte Nacht passiert war, doch es war verschwommen. Es war wie ein furchtbarer Traum. Das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, war genauso schlimm, doch er vermutete, dass er zu jung war, um zu verstehen. Vielleicht hatte es mit dem Zauber zu tun, von dem Dumbledore ihm und Harry vor der blutigen Version, die seinem Baby so furchtbar wehgetan hatte, erzählt hatte. In jedem Fall wusste er mit hundertprozentiger Klarheit, dass sein Baby vielleicht starb, wenn der Zauber vorbei war und er erinnerte sich, dass ihm irgendetwas wirklich, wirklich Schlimmes passiert war und dass Draco entschlossen war zu verhindern, dass das geschah.

„Du hast Falten.", kicherte Harry schläfrig und hob seine Hand, um über Dracos Stirn zu streichen.

„Falten.", schnaubte Draco und grinste dann. Er griff den kleineren Jungen an und kitzelte ihn, bis er um Gnade flehte. „Das wird Dich lehren, einen Malfoy zu beleidigen!"

„T-Tut mir L-L-Leid.", lachte Harry und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

„Komm. Ich habe Hunger!", erklärte Draco und sprang aus dem Bett.

Harry folgte ihm langsamer mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. Er würde nicht fragen, was letzte Nacht passiert war, bevor Draco so furchtbar aufgelöst war. Er wollte einfach vergessen, dass sein Freund jemals so gebrochen war. Doch er würde aufpassen und verhindern, dass so etwas nicht noch mal passierte.

„Beeil Dich, Baby.", lächelte Draco und Harry nahm sein Tempo an.

oooooooooo

„Können wir aufhören?", jammerte Draco und fiel müde gegen die Couch zurück. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Sie hatten seit Stunden an Okklumentik gearbeitet und es war jetzt schon beinahe Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn über die Jungen, doch Harry konnte es nicht sehen. Der kleine Dunkelhaarige saß vollkommen blind auf dem Schoß des Blonden. Das hielt ihn trotzdem nicht von Okklumentik ab und Severus hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie weiter übten. Beide Jungen sahen müde aus, doch Severus konnte nicht aufhören. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Harry noch so eine Vision erleben müsste. Es könnte einen dauerhaften Schaden verursachen oder das Kind töten. Doch bevor er sie anfahren konnte, wieder anzufangen, öffnete sich dir Tür und der Wolf trat ein. Sie hatten ihn tagelang nicht gesehen, nicht, seit sie Harry aus Dumbledores Büro geholt hatten.

„Moony!", rieft Draco erleichtert. Für nichts auf der Welt würde jetzt mit Vater üben.

„Moony?", fuhr Harry erfreut auf.

„Hey, Bengel.", lächelte Remus müde, kam hinüber und ließ sich auf die Couch neben den Jungs fallen. „Bist Du in Ordnung?"

„Blind, aber es sollte bald vorbei sein. Richtig, Vater?"

„Ja.", gab Severus müde zurück und rieb sich sein Gesicht mit seinen langfingrigen Händen. „Der längste Erblindungszauber hat über drei Stunden gedauert und wir sind jetzt bei zweieinhalb Stunden. Es sollte jede Minute vorbei sein."

„Wie geht es Dir, Moony? Wo warst Du?", fragte Draco neugierig und begutachtete den Mann in seiner abgetragenen Kleidung und seiner hageren Erscheinung.

„Ich habe mit anderen Leuten zusammen Schützwälle aufgebaut, um Orte vor Voldemort zu beschützen."

Severus zischte bei dem Gebrauch des Namens des Dunklen Lords, doch Draco neigte seinen Kopf neugierig. „Voldemort? Ist das der Name des bösen Mannes? Ich habe mich gewundert, warum ihn mir keiner sagen wollte. Das ist peinlich. Wie können wir von einem Mann mit einem solch lächerlichen Namen geschlagen werden?"

Harry lachte und Severus sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Remus gluckste und richtete einen beruhigenden Blick in Severus' Richtung. Obwohl es den Mann nicht beruhigte, ließ es ihn still sein. Das war letzten Endes ein Fortschritt.

„Also, was macht ihr Jungs dieses Wochenende?", fragte er und lenkte damit das Thema von dem Krieg ab.

„Vielleicht üben, bis uns das Gehirn aus den Ohren sickert.", murmelte Draco und umarmte Harry fest in einem Versuch, seinen rebellischen Ausdruck zu verbergen.

„Du musst ein Gehirn haben, bevor es irgendwo hinsickern kann.", schnarrte Severus spielerisch. „Warum nimmst Du nicht Harry mit ins Bett? Ich werde später kommen und Euch zudecken."

Draco handelte schnell aus Sorge, sein Vater könnte es sich doch noch anders überlegen. Er sprang auf seine Füße, griff Harrys Hand und rannte praktisch aus dem Raum. Harry lachte auf dem ganzen Weg hinter ihm.

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und schickte dem Mann ihm gegenüber einen ernsten Blick. „Du folterst diese Jungs doch nicht oder, Severus?"

„Mehr foltere ich mich selbst.", lächelte er zurück, doch schnell verwandelte das sich in einen ernsten Ausdruck. Remus seufzte. Er wusste, ein solch netter Ausdruck würde nicht lang auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkelehrers liegen. „Was geht da draußen vor, Wolf?"

So erzählte Remus detailliert von seiner Arbeit für die Auroren. Es dauerte gute zwanzig Minuten. Severus war während der Erzählung aufgestanden und hatte ihm ein Glas Feuerwhiskey geholt. Remus nippte dankbar daran. „Wo ist Narzissa?", fragte er, als er fertig war.

„Sie hat einen Fehler zuviel gemacht.", seufzte Severus müde und zu Remus' Überraschung kam er herüber, um sich neben ihn, statt ihm gegenüber zu setzen. „Sie hat Draco erzählt, dass Harry entweiht wurde." Remus keuchte und das Glas glitt aus seinen Fingern. Severus fing es und stellte es zur Seite. „Um das Konzept zu verstehen, verschwand der Zauber und er hatte für ein paar Minuten seinen sechzehnjährigen Geist zurück. Du kannst verstehen, dass er sehr verstört war. Harry, als immer noch Neunjähriger, hat natürlich nicht verstanden, was vor sich ging, aber er wusste, dass Draco verletzt war und ist sehr wütend geworden. Ich habe ihn niemals so gesehen. Ich werde mit Albus sprechen müssen…"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus, als der andere Mann verstummte.

„Seine Magie hat sich so manifestiert, dass man sie sehen konnte. Sie war so mächtig, dass Wellen, die sie aussendete, mich an die Wand gepinnt haben, obwohl ich versucht habe es zu verhindern. Ich denke nicht, dass er wusste, was er tat, aber er hat eine zauberstablosen Todesfluch heraufbeschworen."

„Was?" Remus wurde blass. „Das ist unmöglich."

„Nicht mehr.", antwortete Severus grimmig. „Auf jeden Fall hat Draco ihn gestoppt, bevor er zu weit ging. Dann sind beide vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen. Ich habe sie in Okklumentik unterrichtet und war allen voran zu viel. Als Draco aufgewacht ist, hat sein kindlicher Geist die weit reichenden Vorstellungen, die er in der Nacht zuvor erfahren hatte, ausgeblendet. Alles was geblieben ist, ist das Wissen, dass Harry sterben könnte, wenn der Zauber endet und er will verhindern, dass das passiert."

„Wie will er das tun?", fragte Remus zitternd.

„Indem er es verlangt.", schnarrte Severus und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. „Alles, was für mich zählt ist, dass er nicht länger verzweifelt."

Remus saß für eine Weile still da. „Denkst Du… Denkst Du, dass Harry es schaffen wird?"

„Ja. Das wird er.", antwortete Severus sicher.

„Woher willst Du das wissen?", fragte Remus und Angst und Schmerz waren in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Severus hielt seinen Ausdruck bei und wisperte: „Weil ich die Alternative nicht ertragen kann."

„Und Narzissa?", fragte Remus und schaute errötend weg.

„Draco hat sie weggeschickt." Severus stand auf. „Ich habe ihr empfohlen, nicht vor Montag zurück zu kommen, bis die Jungs ein Jahr gealtert sind. Vielleicht wird die Extrazeit ihren Sohn davon abhalten sie zu töten."

oooooooooo

Das Wochenende ging ohne weitere Störungen vorbei. Severus übte jeden Tag stundenlang Okklumentik mit den Jungs, Remus schritt immer ein, ehe Dracos Temperament mit ihm durchgehen konnte oder Harry zusammenbrach. Sie aßen zusammen, spielten, erzählten Geschichten. Harry hatte keine weiteren Krämpfe mehr und Severus gab ihm die letzte Dosis seines Zaubertrankes und verkündete, dass Harry geheilt war. Alle vier gingen Sonntagnacht zu Bett und hofften, dass die nächste Woche frei von irgendwelchen Desastern wäre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** ich und ituepfelchen

oooooooooo

hi, ihr lieben

habe das chap seit zwei tagen fertig, höre aber nichts von meiner beta (geht es Dir gut, süße?)

habs deshalb nochmal mit ner freundin gelesen und wünsche Euch jetzt viel Spaß

Eure total erkältete Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 17_

Harry wachte mit einem Lächeln auf. Ihm war wirklich warm und etwas Weiches lief seine Wangen hinunter. Er öffnete seine Augen und lächelte, als er Draco neben sich fand, der sich auf seinen Ellebogen gestützt hatte und ihn anlächelte. Der weißblonde Vorhang aus Haar war über seiner Schulter drapiert und hing dahinter und zwischen ihnen. Harry drehte es schläfrig zwischen seinen Fingern und schloss erneut seine Augen.

„Nun? Wirst Du mir nichts erzählen?", verlangte Draco zu wissen, doch Harry konnte das spielerische darin heraushören und wusste, dass sein Freund nicht wirklich böse war.

„Vielleicht.", lächelte er und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke.

„Oh. Ich sehe, wie es ist.", ärgerte sich Draco, ließ sich zurück auf seinen Rücken fallen und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, während er an die Decke starrte. „Jetzt muss ich mir eine geeignete Strafe dafür einfallen lassen, dass du dem überaus wichtigen Lord der Malfoy-Familie etwas verweigerst."

Harry kicherte und griff sich spielerisch an seine Brust. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten glücklich. „Sei kein Arsch. Es gibt sowieso nicht viel zu sagen. Ich erinnere mich, dass mein Cousin ein Tyrann war und an Tonnen von Aufgaben und an keine Freunde in der Schule und daran, in den Schrank gesperrt zu werden, aber Onkel Vernon hat mich nicht einmal geschlagen. Er hat immer gefürchtet, dass meine Magie ihn verletzt, wenn er es noch mal tut. Die Dinge laufen eigentlich ganz gut zu Hause."

Draco drehte sich, um ihn anzusehen und streichelte mit seinem freien Arm sanft das schwarze, unordentliche Haar aus Harrys Gesicht. „Baby, Du weißt, dass das alles nicht wirklich okay ist, oder? Obwohl die Dinge jetzt besser zu Hause sind, bedeutet das nicht, dass es in Ordnung ist oder Du darüber glücklich sein solltest."

„Ich weiß, Ray.", versprach Harry. „Wirklich. Ich weiß es jetzt. Aber warum darüber nachdenken? Ich bin hier, mit Dir, Daddy und Moony. Es ist jetzt egal."

Draco lächelte und küsste seinen Freund, ehe er aufstand. „Vielleicht können wir fliegen gehen. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, es Dir zu zeigen! Ich habe dieses großartige Quidditchbuch gefunden, als Mutter mich weggebracht hatte und ich habe vergessen es Dir zu zeigen, nach allem, was passiert ist, aber heute werden wir Zeit haben. Wenn wir zusammenhalten, können wir auch Dad überreden, uns gehen zu lassen."

„Wir hätten eine bessere Chance, wenn wir warten bis Dad zur Arbeit gegangen ist und dann Moony fragen.", schlug Harry vor, während er sich die Kleidung anzog, die Draco ihm gegeben hatte.

„Gute Idee.", lächelte Draco spitzbübisch. Dieses verwandelte sich in wirkliches Vergnügen, als er zu seinem kleineren Freund hinüber sah. „Du brauchst dringend einen Vergrößerungszauber für deine Sachen, aber ich kann meine kaum anziehen."

„Das ist, weil Du fett wirst.", sagte Harry.

„Werde ich nicht! Du bist nur viel zu dünn!", protestierte Draco aufgebracht.

Harry lachte und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Draco folgte ihm, Drohungen schreiend, doch seine glitzernden Augen sagten jedem, der hinsah, dass er nicht wirklich verärgert war. Er war zu glücklich um verärgert zu sein. Es war schwer ärgerlich zu sein, wenn sein Harry ihn mit wirklich guter Laune erfüllte. So sollte sich Harry immer fühlen.

„Was treibt ihr zwei da?", fragte Remus als er zu dem Jungen hinablächelte, der in seine Beine gerannt war.

Er hob Harry in seinen Schoß und musste sich ein Stirnrunzeln darüber verkneifen, wie leicht und klein Harry immer noch war. Draco kam rutschend zum Stehen und funkelte sie mit vorgetäuschter Wut an. Remus merkte, dass der Blonde gewachsen war und sprach einfach einen Vergrößerungszauber auf den kleinen Lord. Der Blonde grinste kurz, ehe er wieder den kleineren Jungen auf seinem Schoß ausschimpfte. Harry versuchte reuevoll und wirklich bestraft auszusehen, hatte es jedoch schwer, sein Kichern hinter seinen Händen zu verbergen.

Severus kam an den Küchentisch und warf ein Auge auf die Szene. Harry saß auf Remus' Schoß und Draco schimpfte mit dem Dunkelhaarigen. Remus lächelte Draco an und warf Harry gleichzeitig vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu. Schließlich ging Draco seine Selbstkontrolle aus und er brach in Lachen aus. Harry brach ebenfalls zusammen und Remus schaute sich das Ganze mit freudigen Augen an.

„Sie haben gute Laune heute Morgen.", bot der Wolf als Erklärung an.

„Das sehe ich.", seufzte Severus und nahm platz. „Ich denke, ich bin dankbar, dass ich zurück zum Unterricht muss. Mit den beiden fertig zu werden, wenn sie so sind, ist erschöpfend."

„Das musst Du?", fragte Remus und war über die Enttäuschung überrascht, die er aus seiner eigenen Stimme hören konnte. Er errötete und schaute hinab zu seinem Essen.

Severus fühlte, wie sich bei der Reaktion des anderen Mannes, Wärme in seiner Brust ausbreitete, scheuchte sie aber weg. „Ja. Professor Farris wird abrufbereit sein, so dass er hier ist, wenn er gebraucht wird, aber der Direktor möchte nicht, dass ich noch mehr Unterricht verpasse, als ich es schon getan habe." Die Jungen tauschten einen Blick und er verengte seine Augen. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr Eure Arbeit vernachlässigen könnt. Ihr werdet tun, was Remus sagt und sollte ich hören, dass es nicht so ist, werde ich sehr enttäuscht sein."

Harry schaute ihn mit großen, ernsten Augen an, doch Draco lächelte unschuldig und sagte: „Ja, Vater." Remus lächelte und war gerade noch fähig, seine Belustigung gegenüber dem schwarzäugigen Mann zu verbergen, doch Severus war wachsam.

„Ich meine es, Wolf. Lass diese Jungs nicht den ganzen Tag spielen.", sagte er ernst.

„Das werde ich nicht, Severus.", schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf, konnte aber dieses Mal ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. „Wir werden artig sein. Versprochen."

Severus kämpfte die Röte von seinen Wangen und nickte scharf. Diese drei würden noch sein Tod sein.

oooooooooo

Remus sah Harry bei seiner Arbeit an Naturwissenschaften und Mathe zu. Draco saß in einer Ecke und lernte aus einem seiner Bücher. Er, der kein Reinblüter geschweige denn der Kopf einer Familie war, hatte keine Idee, was der Blonde lernen sollte und überließ Draco so seine eigene Entscheidung, was dem kleinen Lord Malfoy zu passen schien. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sich an den Ausflug in den Krankenflügel heute Morgen erinnerte, damit Poppy sichergehen konnte, dass es keine Komplikationen gab.

Poppy hatte ihm gesagt, dass der Schaden bei Harry so gut es ging beseitig worden war und dass es dem Kind mit der Zeit besser gehen würde, doch Harry würde immer noch schneller ermüden, als normalerweise und wenn das passierte, sollte der Junge ein wenig schlafen. Sie schüttelte bedauernd ihren Kopf, als Remus sie wegen der zierlichen Statur des Jungen fragte.

„Ich kann das nicht korrigieren. Severus und ich stimmen darin überein, dass Harry seiner ursprünglichen Wachstumsrate folgt. Da kann nichts getan werden."

Das hatte ihn überhaupt nicht glücklich gemacht. Neben den großen, starken und gesunden Draco, war Harrys kleine Größe entmutigend und mit jedem Jahr, das sie alterten, wurde es entmutigender. Es war ärgerlich, besonders da er wusste, was verursachte, dass Harry so war. Er knurrte, wenn er nur darüber nachdachte. Wenn er JEMALS diese gottverdammten Dursleys treffen würde…

„Moony?", fragte Harry und schaute von seinem Arbeitsblatt auf.

Remus lächelte und wuschelte ihm durch sein weiches Haar. „Du machst das gut, Harry. Mach weiter so. Du hast es fast geschafft."

Der Junge lächelte und ging an seine Arbeit zurück. Er sah hinüber und sah, dass Draco ihn wissend ansah. Remus rutschte ungemütlich, unter diesem Blick, herum und kehrte zu seinen Gedanken zurück. Poppy hatte angemerkt, dass Harry nur 1,29 Meter groß war und erbärmliche 31 Kilo wog. Draco fehlten nur siebeneinhalb Zentimeter zu 1,50 Meter und er wog 44 Kilo.

Unabhängig von dem was Poppy gesagt hatte, hatte er angeboten nach der Untersuchung an der Küche halt zu machen und den Jungs etwas zu Essen zu geben, doch beide Jungen hatten verneint, hungrig zu sein. Remus bemerkte, dass Draco damit gewartet hatte etwas zu sagen, bis Harry es getan hatte. Er vermutete, dass der Junge genauso erpicht wie er darauf war, dass Harry an Gewicht zulegte. Das war eine Erleichterung. Wenn jemand Harry dazu bringen könnte, etwas zu tun, was dieser nicht tun wollte, dann würde dies der junge Lord Malfoy sein.

Er lächelte zärtlich hinunter auf Harry. Er war wirklich darüber erfreut, dass die starke Persönlichkeit des Jungen auftauchte. Als er Draco einen fragenden Blick wegen Harrys Selbstvertrauen und Fröhlichkeit schickte, hatte der Blonde geantwortet, dass er zu Hause nicht mehr geschlagen wurde. Remus war erstaunt, wie sehr dies einen Unterschied machte. Er war sich sicher, dass er vor dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt bereits auf einem halb so langen Weg begonnen hätte zu zittern. Er wusste, er selbst hätte es nie gegen den Missbrauch geschafft, den er aufgrund seines eigenen Fluches erleiden musste, wenn seine Mutter ihn nicht geliebt und unterstützt hätte. Und Harry hatte bis jetzt niemanden gehabt.

„Ich bin fertig, Moony.", hielt Harry stolz seine Arbeit hoch.

„Gute Arbeit. Lass es mich für Dich nachsehen." Er nahm das Papier. Harry strahlte vor Freude, als er es ihm, ohne einen Fehler angestrichen zu haben, zurückgab.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu lernen.", sagte Draco und streckte sich. Remus schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Moony, können wir raus, fliegen gehen?"

„Du weißt, dass wir das nicht können. Es ist nicht sicher.", sagte er traurig und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Wir haben das hier für Stunden gemacht.", wimmerte Draco.

„Nur zwei.", lachte Remus.

„Ich möchte wirklich nach draußen gehen.", sagte Harry sanft und schaute schüchtern durch seine Wimpern zu seinem Freund.

„Ooooh, das ist nicht fair.", stöhnte Remus unecht und schloss seine Augen. „Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht kann."

„Bitte, Moony!" Draco kam herüber und fügte seinen eigenen flehenden Blick hinzu. „Wir brauchen ein bisschen Übung und Mittagessen ist erst in ein paar Stunden. Es ist nicht so, dass wir lange draußen wären."

Remus begann ernsthaft klein bei zu geben und nach ein paar Ideen zu suchen. Letztlich kam ihm eine Idee. „Ich weiß, was wir tun können. Kommt."

oooooooooo

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Neville als er Ron hinterher lief. Sie hatte Zauberkunst, als er Rothaarige seine und Hermines Aufmerksamkeit erregte und sagte, sie sollten ihm folgen. Hermine wollte den Unterricht nicht einfach verlassen, doch Neville war mitgegangen. Was war schon die letzt halbe Stunde?

„Der Raum der Wünsche.", antwortete Ron.

„Warum? Und wem schreibst Du da noch?"

„Crabbe und Goyle. Und Du wirst sehen.", lächelte er.

„Harry und Draco sind aus den Kerkern raus?", wurde Neville munter. „Wir sollten Ginny holen."

„Nein.", schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf. „Wir dürfen nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen oder wir werden Ärger bekommen."

Neville schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Sie erreichten den richtigen Korridor und sahen Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson von der anderen Seite auf sie zukommen. Ron starrte sie an: „Ich dachte, ich hatte gesagt, dass ihr es geheim halten sollt."

„Wir haben eine Freistunde und sie ist uns gefolgt.", zuckte Crabbe dümmlich mit den Schultern.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Goyle.

Ron verschränkte seine Arme und weigerte sich zu sprechen. Neville stand nervös an seiner Seite.

„Oh, komm schon.", ärgerte sich Pansy und warf ihr Haar über ihre Schulter. „Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn ich es weiß?"

„Alles. Ich erzähle Dir gar nichts, Schlange. Also verschwinde. Ich bin sicher, diese beiden erzählen Dir später alles."

„Ron…", warnte Neville, als er sah, wie die Augen des Mädchens vor Wut aufblitzten.

„Nein. Ist in Ordnung Longbottom.", fauchte sie. „Ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern."

Damit drehte sie sich herum und stürmte davon. Crabbe und Goyle tauschten einen Blick und nahmen einen dankbaren Ausdruck an. Ron straffte sich darüber und ging weiter zu einer leeren Wand. Neville hatte den Funken der Intelligenz trotzdem gesehen und lehnte sich zurück, um sich die beiden Sechstklässer Slytherins näher zu betrachten.

„Sie sind hier drin.", erklärte der Rothaarige als er an der Wand entlang schritt.

Die Blonden wollten gerade etwas sagen, als eine Tür erschien und Ron sie öffnete. Ihre Münder schlossen sich und Ron grinste sie an und deutet ihnen großzügig an, zuerst einzutreten. Neville folgte und schüttelte seinen Kopf als er an seinem Freund vorbeiging. Ron ignorierte ihn und schloss die Tür.

Der Raum sah aus, wie eine große Wiese. Es gab nur vier Bäume und die markierten die Grenzen des Raumes (der so groß war, wie der Raum sein konnte; etwa 90 Quadratmeter). Der Rest der Sicht war eine Illusion. Doch die Sonne an dem blauen Himmel fühlte sich real an und der warme Wind durchwehte ihr Haare und ihre Kleidung. Über ihnen hörten sie lachen und schauten hinauf, um dort Draco, Harry und Professor Lupin auf Besen fliegend vorzufinden.

„Greg! Vince!", winkte ihnen der Blonde zu, als er sie sah. „Kommt hoch! Wir könnten ein kleines Spiel spielen!"

„Wir haben keine Besen!", rief Crabbe zurück.

„Wünsch Dir einfach einen.", erklärte ihnen Ron und kicherte über ihre dümmlichen Blicke, die sie ihm schickten, als ein Besen in ihren Händen erschien. Mit einem Jubelschrei stieg er in den Himmel. Neville folgte als nächster, doch wesentlich langsamer.

Harry ging es viel besser mit dem ganzen Angst-vor-Fremden- Ding, doch er behagte ihm immer noch nicht und machte ihn schüchtern. Deshalb flog er zu dem Blonden hinüber und fragte leise, ob er in seinem Team sein könnte.

Draco nahm eine Hand von seinem Besen und schlang ihm um seine Schulter. „Natürlich bist Du in meinem Team."

„Ich werde der Schiedsrichter sein.", bot Remus an. „Neville, Ron und Gregory sind das eine Team. Draco, Harry und Vincent das andere."

Sie alle stimmten zu und das Spiel begann. Die Teams waren überraschenderweise ausgeglichen. Harry war noch nie zu vor geflogen (nach seinen Erinnerungen), doch Neville ging es nicht besser. Draco war fast so gut, wie Ron, und Greg und Vince waren gleichstark. Dennoch war Dracos Team eine halbe Stunde später am verlieren. Harry schnaufte auf seinem Besen und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Draco rief eine Auszeit aus und flog zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich denke, ich brauche eine Pause.", lächelte Harry zögernd. Es tat ihm Leid, ihren Spaß zu unterbrechen, doch er wusste, sich selbst weiter zu treiben, bis er herunterfiel würde Draco tausendmal unglücklicher machen. Der Blonde nickte einfach seine Zustimmung und Harry schaute sich sehnsüchtig um. „Trotzdem möchte ich jetzt noch nicht wirklich reingehen."

„Gut.", nickte Draco und rief Remus herüber. Der bernsteinäugige Mann kam gehorsam hinüber. „Nimmst Du Harrys Platz im Team ein? Er braucht ein paar Minuten Pause."

„Vielleicht sollten wir reingehen.", fragte der Mann besorgt.

„Es tut ihm gut, hier zu sein.", argumentierte Draco. „Im Gras zu liegen wird schön sein und er wird sich ausruhen können."

„Gut, aber lass uns wissen, wenn Du rein gehen willst.", räumte Remus ein.

„Das werde ich Moony. Versprochen." Harry umarmte ihn und flog zu Boden.

„Ich kann mit ihm hinuntergehen.", bot Neville an, als er sah, dass sein verjüngter Freund das Spiel verließ.

„Nein. Remus übernimmt seinen Platz.", wischte Draco das Angebot fort. „Jetzt kommt! Ich werde jetzt gewinnen!"

„In Deinen Träumen, Malfoy!", lachte Ron und drehte sich in der Luft.

Das Spiel ging weiter und Dracos Team begann ein Comeback. Harry lächelte, als er Dracos schadenfrohen Triumphschrei nach jedem Punkt zuhörte und wie er den anderen Spielern Befehle zurief. Seine Augen fielen zu und bald war er eingeschlafen.

oooooooooo

„Kann ich Dir helfen, Direktor?", fragte Severus, als er in Dumbledores Büro eintrat.

„Ich habe nur gedacht, es wäre nett ein privates Mittagessen zu haben, damit wir über ein paar Dinge reden können.", lächelte der alte Mann mit leuchtenden, zwinkernden Augen. Er deutete dem anderen Mann platz zu nehmen und winkte mit seiner Hand, so dass sein Schreibtisch leer war. Ein anderes Winken brachte Teller mit Essen. Severus zögerte, nahm aber letztendlich Platz. „Ich hatte begonnen, den Jungen das Duellieren beizubringen. Sie kamen gut damit voran. Ich denke, es wäre eine gute Idee mit den Übungen fortzufahren. Sagen wir, Du bringst sie nach Deinem letzten Unterricht hier hoch?"

„Du hast sie gelehrt sich zu Duellieren?" Severus war das nicht erzählt worden, doch er konnte Draco deswegen nicht böse sein. Er war zu beschäftigt gewesen mit Harrys Krankheit und der Vision.

„Das habe ich.", nickte Dumbledore und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Sandwich. Severus folgte seinem Beispiel. „Harry ist bemerkenswert stark. Er hat alle Zauber Stablos ausgeführt und für sich genutzt, wenn der kleine Lord bewaffnet war."

„Zauberstablos?", wiederholte Severus, obwohl er nachdem er gesehen hatte, was er beinahe Narzissa angetan hatte, nicht überrascht war. Der Junge war unglaublich stark. Stärker als er sich an ihn vor dem Zauber, der ihn verjüngte, erinnerte.

„Ja. Darüber habe ich nachgedacht.", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

Severus sprang auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. Er verengte seine Augen, sicher, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Mit einem spöttischen Lachen verstärkte er seine mentalen Barrieren. Raffinierter, herumspionierender, hinterhältiger alter Mann, dachte er, überzeugt davon, dass der Mann seine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen konnte.

„Ich denke, dass zehn Jahre mit den Dursleys Harry in solch einem Maße Angst vor seiner Magie gemacht haben, dass er sie in sich gebunden hat und einer große Portion davon weggesperrt hat. Er konnte es natürlich nicht alles wegsperren und das war es, was entwich und die versehentliche Magie verursachte." Er lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Jetzt, wo er in diese Jahre zurückkehrte und zum Respektieren und Rühmen seiner magischen Fähigkeiten angeleitet wurde, hat er sie nie weggesperrt. All seine Magie ist jetzt frei. Das könnte die Kraft sein, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt."

Severus verspannte sich. Verdammte Prophezeiung. Verdammter Dunkler Lord. Und doppelt verdammter Albus Dumbledore. „Sir, er ist ein Kind. Ich bleibe der Ansicht, dass es närrisch ist zu erwarten, dass ein Kind uns rettet."

„Und ich sage Dir wieder, dass Harry nicht alleine kämpfen wird, aber wir können sein Schicksal nicht ändern. Wir können ihn nur vorbereiten und ihn so gut beschützen, wie wir können.", seufzte Dumbledore. „Bringst Du ihn hoch für den Unterricht?"

Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage und Severus nickte. Abgesehen davon, hatte der alte Mann gesagt, dass er die Jungen hochbringen sollte, wenn er mit dem Unterrichten fertig war. Wenigstens wäre er im Raum, falls etwas passieren sollte. Und er wollte, dass Harry und Draco in der Lage sind sich selbst zu verteidigen. Auf Dumbledore musste aufgepasst werden, aber wenn er die Jungs unterrichten könnte zu überleben, würde Severus dem nicht im Weg stehen.

oooooooooo

Harry schlief noch immer, als das Quidditchspiel endete und Draco sagte, dass er hungrig war. Der Blonde sagte Auf Widersehen zu seinen Slytherin-Freunden und lächelte über den besiegten Rothaarigen. Neville hatte ihm gratuliert, weshalb er es für besser erachtete dem molligen Jungen seine Niederlage nicht unter die Nase zu reiben, wie er es bei dem wütenden Rothaarigen gemacht hatte.

Ja. Es war ein guter Tag gewesen. Er folgte Remus unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel zurück in die Kerker hinunter, während der Werwolf den schlafenden Harry in seinen Armen wiegte. Sie kamen in die Kerker und Harry wachte zum Essen auf. Er wachte nicht vollkommen auf, bis Draco vorgeschlagen hatte, das Spielzimmer umzudekorieren. Es war viel zu kindisch, fand er. Remus stimmte lachend zu und die Jungen hatten eine Freude daran, die Farben des Zimmers zu ändern und sich von alten Spielzeugen zu trennen, die sie nicht längern interessierten.

Zu der Zeit als Severus nach Hause kam, hatte der Raum eine Decke und Wände, die das Wetter draußen widerspiegelten. Männer und Frauen auf Besen und zufällig ausgewählten farbigen Roben flogen umher und spielten Quidditch. Die Jungen mochten es herumzurennen und zu versuchen verschieden Figuren anzuhalten und mit ihnen die Züge zu diskutieren, die sie bei ihnen beobachtet hatten. Der Teppich war immer noch in sattem grasgrün.

Die Spielzeugkiste war immer noch da, doch war von ihrer Farbe befreit und ließ natürliche Holzfarbe zurück. Ihr Lieblingsspielzeug war darin, doch über die Hälfte hatten sie Remus gegeben um es loszuwerden. Zwei zusammenpassende Schreibtische für ihre Schularbeit standen Seite an Seite und eine Staffelei stand in der Ecke von Harry, der darin Unterricht erbat. Draco bevorzugte Musik und hatte eine Box herbeigezaubert, die die populärste Musik abspielte, wenn er ihn mit seinem Zauberstab berührte. (Gut, mit Harrys Zauberstab berührte. Er hatte noch immer nicht seinen alten und Harrys arbeitete mehr als perfekt für ihn.)

„So, so.", lächelte Severus, als er sich in dem Zimmer umsah.

„Magst Du es?", fragte Harry und rannte für eine Umarmung zu ihm.

Severus bückte sich und hob ihn einfach auf seine Hüften. „Das tue ich. Ihr zwei seid mit einen anspruchsvollen Geschmack aufgewachsen."

„Natürlich sind wir das.", ärgerte sich Draco hochmütig und verschränkte seine Arme.

Harry kicherte und Remus lachte. Draco funkelte beide an und ging dann elegant aus dem Raum. Severus folgte ihm mit einem Lächeln zum Esstisch. Er setze Harry auf seinen Stuhl und ging, um sich auf einen eigenen zu setzen. Als alle saßen erschien das Essen auf dem Tisch.

„Kommt Mutter?", fragte Draco unbekümmert.

„Möchtest Du sie sehen? Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie kontaktiere, wenn Du bereit bist.", antwortete Severus.

„Dann noch nicht.", antwortete er und nahm sich von dem Essen.

„Nach dem Abendessen möchte der Direktor damit fortfahren Euch im duellieren zu unterrichten, wenn das in Ordnung ist." Er schaute zu Harry. „Wenn Du müde bist, kann ich den Termin verschieben."

„Mir geht es gut.", lächelte Harry. „Ich habe heute nach dem Fliegen geschlafen."

„Fliegen?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und starrte den Werwolf ihm gegenüber kalt an. Remus errötete und schaute auf seinen Teller.

„Wir waren nicht draußen.", beeilte sich Harry ihn zu informieren. „Moony hat nichts Böses getan."

„Wo seid ihr dann geflogen? Bestimmt nicht hier.", sagte Severus.

„Wir sind zu einem magischen Raum gegangen, der Dir gibt, was Du Dir wünscht.", antwortete Draco. „Und hör auf so zu kucken. Wir brauchten das wirklich und schau Dir Harry an. Er hat nie besser ausgesehen!"

Das war wahr. Der Junge hatte Farbe im Gesicht und seine Augen waren zum ersten Mal seit Wochen frei von Schatten. Severus gab nach, konnte das aber nicht würdevoll tun und entschied sich daher mit dem Jungen Lord noch für einige Minuten zu streiten. Harry konnte erkennen, dass sein Vater nicht mehr böse war und lächelte hinüber zu Remus, der zurückwinkte. Kichernd beendete er sein Essen zu dem, was Draco eine ‚aristokratische Diskussion' nannte. Er entschied, dass er seine Familie wirklich liebte.

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco lernten Zaubersprüche und duellierten sich für drei Stunden. Severus hatte dem zweimal Einhalt gebieten wollen, doch der Direktor redete ihm das aus. Severus bereute nachgegeben zu haben und versprach das nächste Mal dazwischen zu gehen, als Harry zweimal während des Badens eingeschlafen war. Draco war auch müde, doch hatte es geschafft wach zu bleiben, bis sein Kopf auf sein Kissen traf.

Er seufzte, als er die beiden Jungen zudeckte. Er vermutete, dass sie keine Bettgeschichte brauchte. Er war einfach nur froh, dass er keine geschriebenen Tests oder Hausaufgaben für den Zaubertränkeunterricht korrigieren musste und geradewegs ins Bett gehen konnte. Dumbledore hatte Farris gesagt, dass dies sein Job war, solange er Mitglied des Lehrerstabes war. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und schenkte sich einen Drink ein. Remus saß mit einem Buch in seinem Schoß auf der Couch bei dem Feuer.

„Wie ist es gelaufen? Wurde einer von ihnen verletzt?", fragte er.

„Nein. Sie haben es wirklich gut gemacht. Draco ist nur ein wenig mächtiger als Harry und spricht die Zauber schneller. Ich denke, dass ist, weil er sich halbwegs an sie erinnern kann und Harry sie zum ersten Mal lernt." Severus saß bei dem Mann mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, statt ihm gegenüber. Er grinste innerlich, als der Werwolf nichts tat um mehr Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht fallen.

„Warum ist Draco stärker?", fragte Remus sanft. Er wollte den schwarzäugigen nicht in seiner Ruhe stören.

„Er ist mit einem Zauberstab ausgerüstet, und zwar mit Harrys Zauberstab." Severus nahm einen Schluck. „Harry wird ihn vielleicht nie wieder benutzen müssen. Obwohl das gelegen kommen könnte. Es ist der Bruder des Zauberstabes des Dunklen Lords."

„Ich wünschte, Du würdest das nicht sagen." Remus' Augen bohrten sich in das Gesicht des Anderen. Die dunklen Augen öffneten sich und starrten zurück. „Ich hasse es diesen Namen von Dir zu hören."

„Was würdest Du bevorzugen?", fragte Severus sanft, ohne Hohn in seiner Stimme.

Remus errötete, als er die ruhige, seidige Stimme hörte, drehte seine Augen aber nicht weg. „Sag Voldemort, oder wenn das unmöglich ist Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf oder Du-weißt-schon-wer. Harry glaubt, dass die Weigerung seinen Namen zu sagen Voldemort nur noch mächtiger macht."

„Das ist, was der Direktor sagt.", schnarrte Severus und schaute zurück ins Feuer. „Generell ist dieser Glaube wahr, doch in meinem Fall… Ich kann seinen Namen nicht sagen, ohne mir selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen."

„Severus." Remus streckte seine Hand nach ihm und bot ihm seine Unterstützung an. Severus ließ ihn. „Ich kann es mir nicht einmal vorstellen… die Stärke, die nötig war ihm Deinen Rücken zuzudrehen… und dich selbst als Opfer anzubieten um uns zu helfen diesen Verrückten zu besiegen."

„Nein, das kannst Du nicht.", sagte er sanft. „Aber ich erwarte nicht, dass Du es verstehst, Remus."

Der Atem des Werwolfs stoppte, als er seinen Namen so leicht aus dem Mund des anderen hörte. Seine Hand verfestigte sich um Severus' und ein überraschenderweise freundliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Lippen des Mannes. „Ich denke, wir sind soweit gekommen, uns bei den Vornahmen zu nennen. Obwohl ich von Dir immer als einen Wolf denken werde."

Remus zuckte zurück und versuchte seine Hand wegzuziehen, doch Severus wollte sie nicht loslassen.

„Ich sollte vor dem Angst haben, was das bedeutet. Und das war der Grund für meine Abneigung gegen Dich. Das gestehe ich jetzt." Er lehnte sich näher. „Ich kann aber auch gestehen, dass sich die Angst in Respekt verwandelt hat. So sehr Du den Weg, den ich gegangen bin nicht verstehen kannst, kann ich auch Deinen nicht verstehen."

Remus starrte tief in die Augen des Anderen und fühlte, wie sein Herz heftig zu schlagen begann. Er verstand. Er verstand, dass Severus Snape die Stärke besaß, die er nach allem, was er ertragen musste, zum weitermachen brauchte und er wusste, dass er dessen Respekt komplett erwiderte. Doch er wusste nicht, ob er mehr als das geben konnte. Dieses Bisschen mehr geben, dass er in diesen dunklen, bodenlosen Augen sah. Er lächelte. Es war ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck. Von allen Menschen, hatte er die Gefahr eines solchen Blickes nicht von Severus Snape erwartet. Er stand auf und ging schnell zum Feuer und schlang seine Arme um sich selbst, als lachende blaue Augen und wildes schwarzes Haar seine Erinnerungen erfüllte.

Severus sah für eine Minute auf seinen Rücken. Er beruhigte sich selbst, als die Verlegenheit, die Sehnsucht, die Zurückweisung und der Ärger langsam nachgaben und er seine Kontrolle wiederbekam. Was dachte er sich? Wir konnte er diesen ganzen… sentimentalen Quatsch sagen? Es war nicht so, dass er irgendetwas von diesem… Mann-Biest… vor sich wollte. Er war nur müde! Vorzugeben ein Kind zu haben, brachte ihn durcheinander; machte ihm zu etwas, was er nicht war.

Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. Grimmig dachte er daran, dass er mit all diesen neuen Schwächen nicht mehr für lange umgehen musste. Wenn sich Harry erst erinnerte… wenn dass erst passieren würde…. würde er nicht länger ein Vater sein. Harry würde ihn nie wollen. Seine Augen gegen diesen unwillkommenen Schmerz schließend, öffnete er seine Tür. Sich selbst hassend, unsicher, wütend… Eine Hand auf seinem Arm verhinderte, dass er weiterging und seine Augen öffneten sich.

„Severus, nicht.", flehte ihn Remus flüsternd an. „Ich weiß… Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt Angst zu haben, jeden zu verlieren, den man liebt. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt absolut allein zu sein und ich kenne die Angst sich zu öffnen und zu erlauben verletzlich zu sein. Ich weiß es, weil ich in beiden Positionen war. Ich… Ich habe jeden verloren. Ich habe meine Freunde verloren, mein Rudel, mein Junges. Ich war für Jahre alleine. Dann kam Harry nach Hogwarts und ich folgte ihm. Sirius kam zurück zu mir und… und wir wurden ein Paar. Er war… Er war mein Erster. Verstehst Du? Er war nicht an Männern interessiert, aber dieses dreckige Gefängnis hat ihn zerbrochen und wir brauchten einander um gesund zu werden… Und dann habe ich ihn verloren. Er kommt nie zurück und wenn Harry nicht wäre… Wenn es nicht für ihn wäre, würde ich hier nicht mehr stehen. Weißt Du warum?"

Severus konnte nichts sagen. Er war gefangen von den leidenschaftlichen und schmerzhaften, tränenerfüllten, bersteinfarbenen Augen.

„Weil… Weil ich nicht überleben werde, wieder allein zu sein. Nicht, nachdem ich wirklich verstanden habe, was es bedeutet, eine Familie und einen Geliebten zu haben. Es ist viel unerträglicher allein zu sein, als in der Angst zu leben, denjenigen zu verlieren, den Du hast. Also…. Bitte… Bitte verschließe Dich nicht wieder, jetzt wo Du etwas gefunden hast, bei dem Du Angst hast, es zu verlieren. Glaube daran, dass Harry bei Dir bleiben wird und schiebe ihn nicht fort, weil Du glaubst, dass es allein besser und sicherer ist. Bitte vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, dass Du nur sehen wirst, dass Du es schlimmer gemacht hast."

Severus schaute weg. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht zugeben, dass er irgendetwas brauchte, geschweige denn, dass er jemanden brauchte. Er sorgte sich um Harry, doch Harry brauchte ihn mehr, als er Harry brauchte (oder zumindest glaubte er das). Doch die unerwartete Konfusion des anderen Mannes konnte nicht wegdiskutiert oder entschuldigt werden. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er selbst so verletzbar sein konnte.

Er zog seinen Arm aus dem Griff des anderen Mannes und schloss die Tür. Es war nicht so, als hätte er irgendetwas vorgeschlagen. Der Wolf hatte alles aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Er interessierte sich nicht für ihn oder seine Vergangenheit mit dem räudigen Köter. Er war nur zu Harrys Wohle freundlich zu ihm. Diese Rede war unnütz und unnötig. Mit einem finsteren Blick, schluckte er einen Schlaftrank und fiel ins Bett.

Vor seiner Tür saß Remus auf der Couch und weinte in seine Hände. Er fühlte, dass die Verbindung zwischen ihnen wuchs genauso wie Severus, und er bekämpfte sie. Er war nicht sicher ob dies seinem zweiten Partner, Sirius, gegenüber fair wäre. Doch er glaubte daran, wenn er sagte, dass allein zu sein schlimmer war. Er wollte einen Partner, um den er sich sorgen konnte, den er beschützen konnte und den er unterstützen konnte. Verwirrt, allein und den Verlust seines Freunde und Geliebten beklagend, weinte er sich selbst in den Schlaf.

oooooooooo

Die Woche verging, durch die Fröhlichkeit die ihn umgab, schnell. Harry und Draco arbeiteten am Morgen nach dem Frühstück an Okklumentik und ihren akademischen Studien. Dann gingen sie nach dem Mittagessen fliegen und kamen erst dann zurück nach Hause, wenn Severus' Unterricht beendet war. Verschiedene Gryffindors und Slytherins trafen sich immer mit ihnen. Draco bevorzugte seine Slytherin-Freunde, doch mochte Ginny und Neville immer mehr. Ron und Hermine verärgerten ihn und er mochte nicht, wie sie manchmal Harry anstarrten.

Harrys Meinung war nah an der seines blonden Freundes, abgesehen davon, dass er Pansy nicht sonderlich mochte. Sie war zu anhänglich und streitlustig und ihre Stimme war wie Petunias. Jeden Tag hörte er mit dem Fliegen auf, damit er zwei Stunden schlafen konnte und wachte immer erst auf, wenn sie wieder in ihren Quartieren waren und ihr Vater zurückkam und sie zu Abend aßen.

Duellieren und Zauberunterricht kam danach dran und die Jungs hatten großen Spaß, speziell dann, wenn Dumbledore sie im Team gegen sich kämpfen ließ, anstatt sie gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen. Egal was jemand anderer sagte, sie konnten nicht alles in einem Kampf gegeneinander geben. Was, wenn sie sich ungewollt verletzten? Der Gedanke war zu entsetzlich für sie und sie schossen nur milde Flüche und Zauber aufeinander. Ihr Vater ließ niemals zu, dass sie wieder so müde wurden, wie sie es am ersten Abend gewesen waren, doch Harry schlief immer noch sofort ein, sobald er im Bett war. Draco verkraftete es besser und konnte für eine kurze Geschichte wach bleiben.

Doch die Jungen waren die einzigen, die glückselig waren. Severus und Remus waren angespannt und versuchten sich, so gut es ging, gegenseitig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Während des Tages war es nicht besonders schwer, da beide mit den Jungen zu beschäftigt waren und getrennte Dinge taten, doch nachts war es schwer, der Gesellschaft des anderen zu entkommen. Severus hielt es nur für einige Minuten aus, ehe er sich in seinen Raum und seine Schlaftränke flüchtete. Remus weinte nachts nicht mehr, doch er blieb oft wach und starrte gedankenverloren in das Feuer, bis er in schlimme Träume gezogen wurde. Weder wussten sie, wie sie die Anziehung, die sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte, stoppen sollten, noch hatten sie die Kraft danach zu Handeln.

oooooooooo

Samstagmorgen kam und die Jungs zogen sich an und gingen, wie jeden Morgen, zum Frühstück. Ihr Vater und Remus saßen bereits da und das machte die Jungen misstrauisch. Normalerweise kam ihr Vater so früh nicht zum Frühstück. Harry lächelte und umarmte sie beide bevor er sich setzte, während Draco ihnen einen ‚Guten Morgen' wünschte.

„Da ich heute keinen Unterricht habe, bleibe ich bei Euch.", begann Severus und das Essen erschien.

„Du meinst, dass Du keine Hausaufgaben hast?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. Er liebte es Zeit mit seinem Vater zu verbringen und an den Wochenenden hatte es sich normalerweise Zeit genommen Dinge zu benoten.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Hausaufgaben.", lächelte Severus. „Professor Farris tut das für mich."

Draco kicherte. „Vater, ich denke, Schummeln ist böse."

„Nur wenn Du erwischt wirst. Und ich schummle nicht.", funkelte Severus.

„Was machen wir heute?", unterbrach Harry.

„Ich würde gern mit Dir über ein paar Dinge reden, an die Du Dich ab Sonntagnacht erinnern wirst.", sagte Severus ernst.

„Ich komme auch!", sagte Draco sofort, da er die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht eingeladen war nicht mochte.

„Du kannst kommen, aber ich möchte mit Harry später allein reden.", sagte Severus ernst.

Draco schmollte, doch lies es auf sich beruhen.

oooooooooo

Die Jungen saßen an ihren Vater gekuschelt auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Remus hatte sich entschuldigt, doch Severus hatte ihn aufgehalten.

Severus sagte sich selbst, dass er den Wolf lediglich gebeten hatte zu bleiben weil er ein Recht hatte zu wissen was Harry tat und dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er Unterstützung brauchte. Er festigte seine Arme um Harry und vermied es dem Mann ihm gegenüber anzusehen. Würde dieses Wochenende das letzte sein? Würde Harrys erstes Jahr genügen und den Hass des Jungen auf ihn zu erneuern?

„Vater?", fragte Draco neugierig. „Fängst Du nicht an, die Geschichte zu erzählen?"

Severus nickte. „Wie ihr wisst, werdet ihr Sonntagnacht elf werden und wenn ihr aufwacht werdet ihr Euch an alles erinnern, was während Eures elften Lebensjahres passiert ist. Wie Draco vielleicht weiß, ist elf ein spezielles Alter in dem man in eine magische Schule eingeladen wird um alles über seine Möglichkeiten und Fähigkeiten zu lernen."

„Aber wir haben schon mit dem lernen angefangen.", sagte Harry.

„Das ist, weil ihr zwei etwas Besonderes seid.", lächelte Remus ihn an.

„Das wissen wir schon.", schnarrte Draco gespielt. Harry schlug ihn mit einem Kichern.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es klug wäre Euch auf Eure nächsten Erinnerungen vorzubereiten.", fuhr Severus, sie ignorierend, fort. „Ich fürchte sie werden sehr überraschend sein, Harry."

„Was meinst Du? Darf ich nicht in die Schule gehen? Bleibe ich bei den Dursleys?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Nein. Du kommst in die Schule, aber Du findest auch die Wahrheit über Deine Vergangenheit heraus.", seufzte Severus. „Remus hat Dir erzählt, dass Deine Eltern getötet wurden, wollte Dir aber die Frage nicht beantworten, von wem. Ich werde diese Frage jetzt beantworten."

Harry nickte und Tränen füllten seine Augen. Draco reichte über seinen Vater und ergriff die Hand des kleinen Jungen mit seiner eigenen. Harry drückte sie dankbar ganz fest. Remus hatte ihnen oft von Harrys ersten Eltern erzählt, dass sie sich jetzt so fühlten (besonders Harry), als ob sie sie gekannt hätten. An ihren furchtbaren Tod erinnert zu werden war nicht so leicht, doch Harry wollte wissen, wer sie ihm weggenommen hatte und schaute seinen Vater entschlossen an.

„Harry, Deine Mutter und Dein Vater haben in einem Krieg gegen sehr böse Menschen gekämpft. Der böse Mann, den Du und Draco in den Visionen gesehen habt ist der Anführer dieser bösen Menschen und als Du ein Baby warst, hast Du den bösen Mann sehr schwer verletzt. Das macht Dich zu etwas sehr Besonderem. Sie haben Dir den Namen Der-Junge-der-lebte gegeben und für zehn Jahre war der Dunkle Lord weg und wir hatten Frieden. Aber der Dunkle Lord war nicht wirklich tot und er hat versucht, sich einen niemals sterbenden Körper zu erschaffen, als Du elf warst. Verstehst Du es so weit?"

Das grünäugige Kind hatte sich, mit großen und entsetzten Augen, fest an seinen Vater geklammert, hatte ihn aber klar verstanden. Er hatte Fragen, doch sein Hals war zu eng, um sie zu stellen. Draco schluckte hart. Er kannte diese Geschichte, doch es war etwas anderes, sie von seinem Vater zu hören und dabei die Gefühle seines Babys in seiner Brust zu spüren. Doch er wusste, dass Harry es wissen musste und würde stark sein, um diese Fragen für ihn zu stellen.

„Wie hat Harry ihn besiegt? Wie sind seine Eltern gestorben?"

Severus schaute ihn fragend an. Er wollte, dass Harry fragte, doch der Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht sagte ihm, dass er ihn nicht drängen durfte. „Es gibt drei sehr Unverzeihliche Flüche. Ein Fluch verursacht große Schmerzen, einer übernimmt den Geist des Opfers und überlässt ihn hilflos und der Hand dessen, der den Fluch gesprochen hat und der letzte Unverzeihliche tötet das Opfer sofort. Er wird der Todesfluch genannt. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn bei James und Lily Potter angewandt. Dann hat er ihn auf Harry gerichtet, doch er prallte von ihm ab und traf den Dunklen Lord, zerstörte seinen Körper und hat die blitzförmige Narbe hinterlassen."

Harry versteckte seinen Kopf an der Brust seines Vaters und weinte. Draco kuschelte sich näher und schauderte, als leise Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Remus konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und setzte sich auf den Boden zu Severus' Füßen, so dass er die Jungen erreiche konnte. Er streichelte ihre Rücken und durch ihr Haar, während er ihnen etwas vorsummte. Severus hielt die Jungen fest und sah sie aus ausdruckslosen Augen an, die seinen innerlichen Schmerz versteckten. Schließlich beruhigte sich Harry und Remus setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

„Was ist passiert nachdem ich das herausgefunden habe?", fragte das grünäugige Kind müde und schaute zu seinem Vater auf.

„Du bist von den Dursley abgeholt worden und hast das über Deine Berühmtheit herausgefunden und ein wenig über Deine Eltern. Du bist in die Zauberwelt gekommen und jeder hat Dich bewundert. Sie wollten Fotos von Dir, Dich ansehen und mit Dir reden. Eine Menge Menschen haben gedacht, Du wärst ein verzogener und verhätschelter Held." Severus holte tief Luft. „Ich war ein Spion für Dumbledore. Ich war früher ein Todesser, doch ich habe mich von ihnen abgewendet und Dumbledore bat mich weiterzumachen, damit ich ihm Informationen liefern kann durch die er Leben retten konnte. Es war wirklich sehr hart, doch ich habe zugestimmt, weil ich büßen musste für die sehr schlimmen Dinge, die ich getan habe…

Deswegen war es mir nicht möglich mit Dir befreundet zu sein. Du warst der Feind meines Meisters und wir wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren würde. Ich musste mir ein Alibi erschaffen, damit mich der Dunkle Lord wieder akzeptieren würde und meine Feindseligkeit Dir gegenüber war dieser Schlüssel dazu. Aber ich bin weiter gegangen, als es nötig gewesen wäre, weil ich Arroganz nicht mag und ich mir sicher war, dass Du arrogant wärest, wegen Deinem ersten Vater und Deinem Status als Berühmtheit. Ich habe gemeine Dinge zu Dir gesagt und Dich unfair behandelt."

„Ich denke, ich erinnere mich daran.", sagte Draco langsam. „Aber ich erinnere mich auch daran, wie Du Harry gerettet hast. Er wäre beinahe von seinem Besen gefallen, oder? Aber Du hast ihn gerettet? Ich erinnere mich daran, enttäuscht gewesen zu sein. Ich wollte, dass Harry verletzt wird. Ich war böse auf ihn, weil er abgelehnt hat mein Freund zu sein. Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum er gemein zu mir gewesen ist, deshalb war ich gemein zu ihm." Er schaute hinüber zu dem geschockten HHhhhkkujiiikjklkkkökökölkökHarry. „Ich denke nicht, dass Du uns alle sehr gemocht hast."

„Ich… Ich habe Euch nicht gemocht? Ihr wart gemein zu mir?", fragte Harry mit dünner Stimme.

„Das ist es, warum ich es Dir erzählen wollte, bevor Du Dich erinnerst." Severus schnappt sich den Jungen und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihn an seine Brust gedrückt. „Ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass wir uns umeinander sorgen und dass wir eine Familie sind. Das, an was Du Dich erinnerst ist wirklich die Vergangenheit, obwohl es sich zunächst nicht so anfühlen wird. Die Dinge zwischen uns haben sich geändert und wir haben die Wahrheiten erkannt, die wir voreinander verborgen haben. Diese letzten Wochen waren keine Lüge, Harry. Das ist jetzt die Wahrheit und unsere Beziehung zueinander ist stärker, weil wir so viel überwunden haben."

„Ich liebe Dich, Baby." Draco umarmte ihn. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was ich getan habe. Ich wollte nur, dass Du mich bemerkst und es Dir Leid tut, dass Du mich abgewiesen hast und Dich für jemanden entschieden hast, der mich hasst. Diesen Rothaarigen, denke ich. Er hat mich gehasst und hat es immer getan und Du wolltest sein Freund sein, nicht meiner. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass das, was ich getan habe okay war, denn es ist nie okay, Dir wehzutun. Ich habe falsch gelegen. Es tut mir Leid, Baby. Hass mich nicht wieder! Bitte, hass mich nicht!"

Harry wand sich aus den Armen seines Vaters und hielt Draco ganz fest. „Ich hasse Dich nicht! Ich könnte Dich nie hassen, Ray! Weine nicht. Bitte. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht für Dich entschieden habe, aber es wird in Ordnung sein. Ich liebe Dich und Daddy und Moony und egal an was ich mich erinnern werde, ich werde nicht vergessen, wie sehr Ihr Euch um mich gekümmert habt, mich geliebt habt und mich vor den Dursleys gerettet habt."

Severus hielt die weinenden Kinder, während er seine Augen fest schloss. Er hoffte, dass Harry Recht hatte, doch er konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bringen, daran zu glauben. Er erinnerte sich klar an die Dinge, die er zu Harry gesagt hatte, und die er getan hatte und die Wahrheit zu kennen, dass seine Taten immer entsetzlicher geworden waren. Es zählte nicht, dass er da war, um Quirrell davon abzuhalten den Jungen zu töten. Das entschuldigte nicht seinen Hass auf dieses unschuldige Kind, dem er damit wehtat.

„Daddy?", fragte Harry sanft. Er hatte seine Arme immer noch um Draco und Severus geschlungen. „Du hast gesagt… Du hast gesagt, dass Du gemein warst, weil ich eine Berühmtheit war und Du nicht wusstest, dass die Dursleys gemein zu mir waren, aber Du hast auch gesagt, dass es wegen meinem ersten Vater war. Was hast Du damit gemeint?"

Remus schaute zu dem schwarzäugigen Mann und wusste, dass Severus nicht antworten konnte. Er lehnte sich hinüber und lächelte Harry traurig an. „Dein erster Vater ist mit Severus zusammen zur Schule gegangen. ER war in derselben Stufe, aber sie waren in verschiedenen Häusern. Hogwarts hat vier Häuser und Gryffindor und Slytherin sind die größten Rivalen. Sie wollen sich immer gegenseitig schlagen. Deshalb haben James und seine Freunde, einschließlich mir und Sirius, auf den Slytherins herumgehackt, speziell auf Severus, weil er der kleinste war und sich niemals gewehrt hat. Severus rächte sich immer nachdem wir uns einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubt haben oder ihm einen Streich gespielt haben aber er tat nichts, während wir gemein zu ihm waren. Das machte ihn zu einem leichten Ziel."

„Wir haben einander nicht gemocht.", unterbrach in Severus barsch. Er wollte nicht darüber reden und er wollte nicht, dass Harry das Ausmaß dieses Hasses kannte. „Wir beide haben Dinge getan, die uns gegenseitig böse aufeinander gemacht haben und wir waren… Rivalen. Ich dachte, Du wärst wie Dein Vater, weil Du ihm so ähnlich siehst. Ich habe in kleinlichem Ärger um mich geschlagen."

„Mein erster Vater hat Dich sehr verletzt?" Harry wollte es nicht dabei belassen und seine großen Augen füllten sich mit noch mehr Tränen.

„Wir waren Kinder und waren dumm." Er wischte Harrys Tränen weg. „Denke nicht, dass ich ein unschuldiges Opfer war. Das war ich nicht. Und ich habe Deinem Vater auch wehgetan. Und das schlimmste ist, ich habe Dir wehgetan, Harry. Ich bereue das jetzt sehr, doch das kann nicht ändern, an was Du Dich erinnern wirst. Ich wollte, dass Du das alles weißt und dass Du weißt, dass es mir Leid tut."

Harry nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Du… Du liebst mich jetzt, richtig, Daddy?"

„Das tue ich. Du bist mein Sohn. Auch wenn Du mich nicht als Vater möchtest, werde ich Dich immer als mein Kind ansehen." Severus stand auf und straffte sich, offensichtlich fertig mit dem emotionalen Zeugs. Harry reichte mit einem tränenreichen Lächeln nach ihm und er hob das kleine Kind auf seine Hüften. „Lass uns ein wenig fliegen gehen. Ihr zwei habt gesagt, ihr wollt es mir zeigen."

„Ja." Draco zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und stand auf. „Du solltest sehen, wie schnell wir sind und Harry ist richtig gut dabei, den Schnatz zu fangen."

Remus folgte ihnen und tat sein Bestes, Draco zu helfen, den heiklen Moment zu überdecken und sie alle vergessen zu lassen, was möglicherweise nach Sonntagnacht auf sie zukommen könnte.

oooooooooo

Das Wochenende verging und niemand brachte noch einmal das Thema der zurückkehrenden Erinnerungen auf. Stattdessen verbrachten sie jeden Moment, den die zusammen haben konnten, mit Spaß. Sie spielten, flogen, malten, tanzten und aßen ihre Lieblingsessen. Severus ließ sie Okklumentik und Duellieren üben, doch nur für ein paar Stunden. Severus brachte sie jede Nacht ist Bett und las ihnen Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vor. Das war das beste Wochenende.

oooooooooo

„Baby? Bist Du wach?", wisperte Draco. Ihr Vater war gegangen und beide gaben vor zu schlafen. Doch der Blonde hatte zu viel Angst vor dem, was der Morgen bringen würde und konnte nicht schlafen.

„Ja?", antwortete Harry erschöpft und drehte sein Gesicht zu seinem Freund.

„Ich… Ich bin… nun… Hass mich morgen nicht, okay?", stammelte er hilflos.

Harry lächelte und bewegte sich auf ihn zu, um ihn sanft zu küssen. „Ich verspreche es, Ray. Ich werde Dich nicht hassen."

Draco nickte und umarmte den kleineren Jungen. „Sagst Du es noch mal?"

„Ich liebe Dich, Ray, und ich werde Dich niemals hassen, egal an was ich mich erinnere. Ich weiß, wer Du jetzt bist und das werde ich nicht vergessen, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wer Du damals warst. Besser?", lachte er.

„Ja.", lachte Draco mit ihm. „Jetzt ist es ein bisschen besser."

„Gut." Harrys Augen schlossen sich und er begann sich zu entspannen.

„Baby, wenn Du böse auf mich wirst oder mich hast, wirst Du dann mit mir reden und mir eine zweite Chance geben?", wisperte Draco.

„Ummhmm.", murmelte Harry, schon beinahe schlafend, mit einem leichten Nicken.

„Gute Nacht, Harry. Ich liebe Dich auch." Und Draco schloss letztendlich seine Augen.

oooooooooo

Severus stand an dem Feuer und hatte seinen dritten Drink. Remus war in Dumbledores Büro gerufen worden als er die Jungs ins Bett gebracht hatte und er war dankbar für die Zeit allein. Er war so tief in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie die Zeit verging oder dass Remus zurückgekommen war. Der Werwolf beobachtete leise den Mann, während dieser düster vor dem Kamin stand und seinen warmen und alkoholreichen Drink trank. Seine Sinne konnten den Geruch der Sorge, der Angst und der Sehnsucht von dem anderen Mann riechen.

Remus kannte Schmerzen. Kannte sie genau und trug seine furchtbare Last, wo immer er hinging. Das Leben war ein Kampf für ihn und war es immer gewesen. Niemand hatte das jemals verstanden. Seine Freunde hatten es nicht und Sirius hatte nur begonnen zu verstehen wie schrecklich und schwierig es war, weiterzumachen. Doch der Mann vor ihm kannte es. Er kannte alle Arten des Schmerzes genauso wie es Remus tat. Dann begann der Werwolf vollkommen zu Verstehen. Er schaute zu dem einzigen Mann auf der Welt, der möglicherweise jemals verstehen konnte, wie es war, um jedes Lächeln kämpfen zu müssen und um jedes kleine bisschen Freude.

Zum ersten Mal verstand er wirklich, dass Severus' Leben von Anfang an hart gewesen ist in mit jedem Jahr schwerer geworden war. Und Remus fühlte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog bei der Stärke und Schönheit, die sich in Severus' überleben zeigte. Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich niemals gefügt, abgesehen von der kurzen Periode in seinem Leben, als er das Dunkle Mal willentlich getragen hatte und sich später freiwillig vor Dumbledores Füße geworfen hatte und um Vergebung bat. Dieser Mann kannte Schmerzen und Qualen dieser Art und Remus war nicht länger allein mit dem Wissen, was Leid ist und wie grausam die Realität der Welt ist.

Severus, groß und geheimnisvoll gut aussehend, der leuchtende und brennende Dunkelheit in sich trug, die sich weigerte sie wieder zu verbiegen, begann jetzt bei dem Gedanken die einzige Person, die er je geliebt hatte, zu zerbrechen. Schlimmer war, dass Harry möglicherweise die einzige Peron war, die auch ihn geliebt hatte. Remus wollte den Schmerz von ganzem Herzen lindern, den wunderschönen Mann vor ihm trösten. Er wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass er nicht schmutzig war, wie er dachte und dass er nicht mehr so allein bleiben musste. Das es okay war sanft zu sein und sich selbst erlauben wieder zu fühlen und glücklich zu sein.

Unbewusst begannen Remus Augen golden zu leuchten. Es war weniger als eine Woche bis zum Vollmond und der Geruch des Mannes keine drei Meter von ihm berauschte ihn. Es war würzig und mächtig und scharf. Er wusste, er konnte diese Kanten glätten, konnte die Süße die die Bitterkeit verbarg kosten. Er musste es nur tun, musste nur danach greifen.

Severus drehte sich herum, zu betrunken um überrascht zu sein dem Werwolf Auge-in-Auge gegenüber zu stehen. Er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen und wurde fest gegen eine Wand gedrückt, ein Mund auf seinen, eine Zunge, die gegen seine stieß, ein sanftes Knurren, dass von der Brust des anderen Mannes gegen seine eigene vibrierte. Seine leichte Trunkenheit verschwand sofort, als sein Herz begann zu rasen, da Adrenalin seine Venen überflutete.

Remus hatte genau sein Gewicht, hatte aber ein paar Zentimeter breitere Hüften und Schultern und er war geschockt darüber wie stark der schmächtige Körper des anderen Mannes war. Da waren stahlharte Muskeln unter der weichen goldenen Haut. Hungrige goldene Augen starrten in seine eigenen und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er Angst und dann fühlte er Erleichterung. Erleichterung, dass dieser Mann, der all seine Lasten ertragen hatte, ohne sein Mitgefühl und sein freundliches Herz zu zerstören hatte weder Angst davor, durch seine Berührungen beschmutzt zu werden, noch hatte er Angst vor der Dunkelheit, die er enthielt. Erleichterung, dass der Schmerz und die absurde Angst um Harry zurückgingen, als Feuer und Vergnügen seine Sinne einnahmen.

Zwei starke Arme griffen seine Hüften und hielten sie still, als sich der Werwolf gegen ihn lehnte, sich erneut lasterhaft an ihm rieb, bevor er sich beruhigte. Der Kuss wurde sanfter, als er nicht zurückkämpfte oder zu entkommen versuchte. Honigbraunes Haar fiel gegen Severus Wangen und Nacken und er wollte sein Finger in sie vergraben, sie berühren, doch er konnte sich das nicht erlauben und so blieben seine Arme ruhig an seiner Seite.

Die Augen des Werwolfs wurden weicher, als er seinen Mund wegzog. Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte aufzuhören zu keuchen. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern erneut zu keuchen, als der warme Mund zurückkehrte und dieses Mal an seine Nacken zu lecken und zu saugen. Er stöhnte und schließlich legten sich seine Hände um die Hüften des Mannes und drückten sie an ihn, um ihm einen Beweis seines wachsenden Verlangens zu geben.

„Severus."

Remus Stimme war tief und heißer mit einem leichten Knurren. Severus schaute in die goldenen Augen. Sein Verstand setzte aus, verloren durch den Alkohol und das Verlangen die seinen Verstand sättigten. Respekt, Lust und vergangener Schmerz trafen ihn. Remus Geist presste sich in sein Bewusstsein und er war von der Qual eingeschüchtert, die in dem freundlichen, liebenden Geist eingeschlossen war. Schmerz kontrollierte und beruhigte und umarmte ihn, statt ihn anzuketten und ihn zu unterwerfen, wie er es immer bei ihm gemacht hatte.

Er lächelte grimmig. Es war keine Liebe, die sie zusammenbrachte. Es war einfach nur Lust oder Verlangen nach dem Körper des anderen. Es war das Verlangen zu Existieren hinter der harschen Realität, das Verlangen nach Erleichterung und das Verlangen Stärke zu teilen, damit dieses Überleben nicht länger so langweilig ist. Er wusste, es war nicht ganz so einfach, wie er dachte. Er wusste, er würde es bereuen weiter gegangen zu sein, als sie es bereits getan hatten. Er wusste, er drängte sich selbst in eine Ecke in der er entweder zerbrach oder sich anpasste. Doch er konnte die brennende Hitze des anderen Mannes oder dessen kräftigen Körper nicht weg schieben. Er konnte sich das Vergnügen und das erwachende Verlangen, dass jeden seiner Nerven ergriffen hatte, nicht selbst entsagen.

„Wolf."

Langsam kam der Name von seinen Lippen, streichelte ihn. Sein Kopf lehnte sich zur Seite, sein Körper verschob sich. Remus reagierte auf die Verführung, indem er seine Zähne an der blassen Haut festsaugte, während seine Hände die Robe des Mannes aufrissen. Sie fiel von Severus' Schultern und bald wurde sein Hemd aufgeknöpft.

Severus keuchte und rieb langsam seine Hüften an denen des Wolfes. Remus knurrte und begann zu lecken und zu küssen und erkundete mit seinen Händen die nackte Brust, bevor sein Mund das Selbe tun konnte. Severus' Hände krallten sich in das weiche ergrauende Haar, zerrte und zog daran als er seine Leidenschaft steigen ließ, als Remus' heißer, feuchter Mund ihn erweckte.

Sie küssten sich wieder und dieses Mal kämpfte Severus, versuchte zu dominieren. Remus Shirt fiel zu Boden. Seines folgte hinterher. Hosen wurden ausgezogen und sie schoben und schubsten und kämpften miteinander, um den anderen zu unterwerfen. Beide schwitzten jetzt. Bissabdrücke überzogen ihre Haut, umringten ihren Hals. Sie zwickten und wandten sich, wissend, dass sie fallen würden. Sie würden die Kontrolle in dem brennenden Vergnügen verlieren, doch wer würde der erste sein, wer würde sich selbst gänzlich öffnen und sich selbst vollkommen unterwerfen?

Remus Stärke gab mit einem Schrei der Leidenschaft nach, als Severus' Finger geschickt in seine Höhle glitt. Er hatte niemals etwas wie das gefühlt und seine Beine gaben nach. Sirius hatte ihn nie so bekämpf, er hatte sein Blut nie so zum kochen gebracht. Es war immer lieb zwischen ihnen. Sirius hatte immer aufgegeben und sich nehmen lassen, aber das…dieser Kampf, diese Leidenschaft und Hitze. Er verlor seinen Verstand.

Severus folgte ihm auf den Boden vor dem Kamin. Ihre nackten Körper wandten sich zusammen und Remus schrie erneut auf, als seine Beine gespreizt wurden und Severus mit einem schnellen, schmerzhaften Stoß ihn in drang. Aber er kannte Schmerzen und dieser Schmerz war willkommen, war erfreulich und perfekt. Er bog seinen Rücken durch und flehte nach mehr. Und Severus antwortete.

Sie bewegten sich zusammen, hungrig und verlangend. Severus versenkte sich in dem Mann unter ihm, der sich um ihn geschlungen hatte. Er kostete die Seele des Mannes, seine Magie. Er leckte seine Tränen weg und schluckte diese. Remus gab alles. Er ließ ihn sich nehmen und verzehren und erfreute sich an dem wachsenden Hunger, den Severus zeigte, wo er eigentlich Ekel erwartet hatte. Er heulte und wand sich unter seinem Liebhaber. Das Ende kam und er war sich sicher, dass es ihn zerstören würde.

Die Explosion kam und beide schrieen heißer auf, bäumten sich auf und erbebten gewaltig, bis die Wellen abklangen. Keuchend brachen sie nebeneinander zusammen. Remus' goldene Augen glühten und waren halb geschlossen, während Severus seine geschlossen hielt, als süße Erschöpfung in seine Seele sank. Ihr Geruch erfüllte den Raum. Der Laut des Feuers erklang noch immer von ihren Herzen und erfüllte den Raum mit seinem Licht. Die Hitze war ihre und sie ruhten in Frieden.

Remus lächelte breit, als er dem Atem seines Liebhabers zuhörte, der tief schlief. Er streichelte sanft über die feuchte Haut und fuhr sanft durch das seidige, Trankverschmutzte Haar. Ein sanfter Kuss und der Mann regte sich immer noch nicht und er kicherte tief, ehe er aufstand und den Mann auf seine Arme hob. Ohne ein Wort brachte er Severus in das Schlafzimmer, legte ihn hinein und kuschelte sich mit gesättigter Zufriedenheit neben ihn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

hi alle zusammen... es gibt ein neues chap...

danke an euch kommischreiber... -knutsch-

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooo

_Kapitel 18_

Severus wachte als Erster auf. Er war sich sofort des warmen Körpers neben sich bewusst, der sich beschützend an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Seine Augen öffneten sich, als die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht zurückkehrten. Er wartete, dass der Schock vorbeiging und erwartete, dass dem Bedauern folgte. Doch das stellte sich nicht ein. Stattdessen wandelte sich der Schock nahtlos in Gelassenheit. Er fühlte sich ruhig und überraschenderweise stark.

Würdevoll glitt er aus dem Bett. Er zog sich leise an und drehte sich noch einmal, um auf den Wolf zu schauen. Der tiefe Biss in seiner Schulter pochte, während sich der schmächtige Mann wärmesuchend in die Stelle kuschelte, die er gerade verlassen hatte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, was sein Haar sein Gesicht verbergen ließ, ehe er den Raum verließ. Er würde später darüber nachdenken. Zuerst musste er sich um die Jungen kümmern.

oooooooooo

Harry lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Rücken und sein Geist raste, als ihm die neuen Erinnerungen durch den Kopf gingen. Draco lag an seiner Seite und er fragte sich, ob er ernsthaft noch schlief oder ob er nur darauf wartete, dass er den ersten Schritt machte. Die Minuten vergingen und Harry glaubte der Welt entgegentreten zu können. Er öffnete seine Augen. Draco beobachtete ihn abwartend. Angst und Resignation lagen in seinen Augen.

„Ray…" Harry brachte ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande. „Ich erinnere mich. Ich hasse Dich nicht."

Dracos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er schlang seinen Körper um Harrys und weinte sanft in tiefer Erleichterung. Harry ließ ihn und umarmte ihn auch. In Wahrheit war es nicht schwer seinen besten Freund noch immer zu lieben. Dieser elfjährige Draco war nicht derjenige, an den er sich erinnerte, trotzdem hatte er einige Fragen, wo er politisch stand.

Tatsächlich war er nicht derselbe Harry, an den er sich erinnerte. Sie beide waren verschieden. Er empfand die dummen Kämpfe zwischen sich und Draco, ehrlich gesagt, als einen Fehler. Das musste nicht zwischen ihnen stehen. Er wollte gerne Ron und Hermine sehen, obwohl er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt näher mit Draco verbunden fühlte.

Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er sich nicht an sie erinnert hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihre Gefühle verletzt hatte, als er vor ihnen davongekrochen war. Er schämte sich auch. Er wollte nie, dass sie wussten, wie schlimm es für ihn bei den Dursleys gewesen war. Er hatte das alles hinter sich lassen wollen, als er nach Hogwarts kam; ein Neuanfang als eine neue Person.

Am meisten ärgerte er sich über… er zuckte. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihn noch nennen sollte. Er wollte sich zusammenrollen und aus Trauer und Entsetzen weinen. Er hatte gedacht, dass er damit umgehen könnte, verstehen könnte, doch sich auch daran zu erinnern, dass sein… Dad? Professor? ... ihn hasste und die Stärke des Hasses, den er zurückgab, war so schwer. Er konnte seinen Retter nicht mit diesem schleimigen Schwachkopf eines Zaubertrankprofessors in Einklang bringen.

„Baby?", fragte Draco, der die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz und die Verwirrung spüren konnte.

„Ich… Ich brauche nur Zeit. Um ich selbst zu sein. Zu denken.", antwortete er. „Bitte?"

Draco sah hinab in das Gesicht seines Freundes und erkannte die schreckliche Erkenntnis in seinen grünen Augen. Er sah die Erkenntnis, dass sie Feinde gewesen waren, egal, wie dumm das jetzt schien. Er sah die Einsamkeit Harrys, obwohl er versprochen hatte, Draco zu vergeben. Hilflos nickte Draco und verließ das Bett. Er zog sich an und verließ den Raum. Er konnte den Ausdruck in Harrys Augen nicht ertragen. Harrys Schmerz und Trauer schnitt in ihn und er funkelte seinen Vater an, als dieser ihn fragte, wie die Dinge lagen.

„Er muss ein wenig allein sein, um nachzudenken, aber er hat gesagt, er vergibt mir. Ich fühle mich nicht nach frühstücken und gehe zu dem Direktor zum Duellieren.", sagte er kalt. Sein Vater stoppte ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich werde mich mit Dir duellieren. Ich nehme den Tag frei."

Draco nickte und ging, um sich neben die Tür zu stellen, während sein Dad Moony sagte, dass sie gingen und dass er nach Harry sehen sollte. Sie gingen und Draco fühlte seine Wut steigen. Er war böse auf alles. Er war böse darauf, dass er sich als Elfjähriger so benommen hatte. Böse, dass Severus sich derselben Kinderei schuldig gemacht hatte. Er war böse auf Harry, weil er ihm die Vergangenheit vorwarf, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass sie darüber hinaus waren und sie zu anderen Menschen herangewachsen waren. Das erste Jahr schien Jahre her zu sein. Es war nicht fair, dass ihm alles, was er damals getan hatte, jetzt entgegengehalten wurde. Er hatte gesagt, dass es ihm Leid tat und Harry hatte gesagt, dass er ihm vergab, also warum wurde er bestraft und weg geschoben? Er liebte Harry. Bedeutete das gar nichts?

Severus war in den gleichen dunklen Gedanken gefangen und als sie sich duellierten, war das ungewöhnlich brutal. Wenn ein Fluch durchkam, kümmerten sie sich um die Verletzung und machten dann gleich ohne Pause weiter. Severus benutzte nichts über dem Level, das Draco zeigte, doch er hielt sich nicht sehr zurück. Der Malfoy Lord war flink, sauer und mächtig. Er musste nicht mehr wirklich verhätschelt werden.

oooooooooo

Remus wartete darauf, dass Harry herauskam und darauf, dass Severus und Draco zurückkehrten. Nichts von beiden passierte und die Stunden vergingen. Als keiner zum Mittagessen kam, wurde er dessen müde und ging zu Harry. Der kleine elfjährige Junge war immer noch im Bett und starrte die Wand an. Remus setzte sich neben ihn und die grünen Augen richteten sich langsam auf ihn. Das Kind schaute weg und errötete vor Scham.

„Ich weiß. Ich verstecke mich.", sagte er ängstlich und zwirbelte die Decke in seiner Hand. „Ich muss rauskommen und ihnen gegenübertreten."

„Sie sind nicht hier.", sagte Remus und zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung. „Im Moment bin nur ich da."

Harry nickte und ließ sich festhalten. Schließlich begann er zu reden. „Ich… Ich erinnere mich einfach nur daran, wie jeder erwartet hatte, wie ich sein sollte. Ich erinnere mich, so sehr versucht zu haben, stark zu sein, damit sie nicht enttäuscht von mir sind. Ich habe alles von den Dursleys so weit weg geschoben, dass ich es ehrlich für die meiste Zeit vergessen hatte. Ich habe es Ron nachgemacht, auch, wenn ich mich bei einigen Dingen, die wir gemacht haben, schlecht gefühlt habe. Er war ein Gryffindor. Von dem Licht. Er war, was ich sein wollte; Ich musste einfach nur besser sein, richtig? Jetzt weiß ich nichts mehr mit Sicherheit. Slytherins sind nicht böse und ich fühle mich so dumm, dass ich das jemals glauben konnte. Ich weiß es besser, als solchen Vorurteilen zu verfallen. Das tue ich wirklich. Ich habe es damals auch gewusst, aber ich… es hat mir einfach nicht gepasst und ich vermute… ich war zu beschäftigt damit mich anzupassen und es war einfach einfacher…"

„Oh, Harry. Du warst elf. Du bist auch jetzt wirklich elf." Remus richtete das Gesicht des Jungen zu sich. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, immer Recht zu haben oder immer zu wissen, was zu tun ist. Du sollst Hilfe brauchen und Du sollst diese Hilfe bekommen. Dieses Mal bin ich hier. Wenn Du Ratschläge brauchst, bin ich hier, genauso wie Severus und Draco, obwohl ich dir empfehle, Dich zu erinnern, dass er im Moment auch ein Kind ist."

Harry lächelte ein gebrochenes Lächeln und Tränen traten ihm aus den Augen. „Severus… Dad… Professor… Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich ihn noch nennen soll. Er hat mich so sehr gehasst, Moony!"

Remus hielt ihn fest, während er weinte. Als Harry sich beruhigte, streichelte er seinen Rücken und sprach mit ihm. „Severus ist nicht grundlos so ein harter Mann, Harry. Er hat uns beschützt und er beschützt uns immer noch auf Kosten seiner eigenen Qual. Er war ein Kind, so wie Du. Missbraucht. Und er kam mit den gleichen Hoffnungen zur Schule wie Du. Nur, dass er die gleiche Ablehnung und den gleichen Missbrauch, den er durch seinen Familie erlitten hatte, auch hier fand. Er wurde hart und freudlos und hasserfüllt. Er hat erst jetzt wirklich verstanden, was es bedeutet, diesen Ärger los zu lassen – Fröhlichkeit zu erfahren. Er ist nicht mehr der Mann, an den Du Dich erinnerst. Er liebt Dich, Harry. Und Du liebst ihn. Und was Du an ihm liebst, ist die große Stärke und das Verstehen und das Einfühlungsvermögen, die er jetzt gewonnen hat und die die Erinnerungen, die jetzt neu für Dich sind überragen. Er spielt diesen Teil nicht mehr."

Harry nickte und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

„Du warst jetzt lange genug im Bett. Ich weiß, dass Du Fragen an sie hast. Zieh Dich an, komm raus und frag sie. Erinnere Dich an die letzten Wochen und ignoriere sie nicht. Diese Erinnerungen sind realer als das, was während Deines ersten Jahres passiert ist, denn das ist der wirkliche Severus und der wirkliche Draco und nicht die alten Kopien, die Dir wehgetan haben."

„Danke, Moony.", lächelte Harry und tat, was ihm gesagt wurde.

oooooooooo

Draco fühlte, dass Harry ihn brauchte und er gebot dem endlosen Duell Einhalt. Sein Körper schrie vor Schmerzen, mehrere Muskeln waren angespannt. Sein Magiekern pulsierte vor Erschöpfung, doch er fühlte sich besser und hatte einen klareren Kopf. Er erkannte, dass es sinnlos war ärgerlich zu sein. Harry verdiente Zeit und alles, was er tun konnte war zu warten und für ihn da zu sein. Und das war es, was er tun wollte. Er war schließlich Lord Malfoy. Er gab das nicht auf, was er wollte und Harry war Sein.

Sie betraten die Kerker und fanden Harry und Remus auf der Couch sitzend vor. Remus gab ihnen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, doch Harrys Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Seine grünen Augen waren trüb. Draco und Severus nahmen gegenüber den beiden Platz und warteten. Harry ließ sie nicht lange warten.

„Es… Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe.", begann Harry leise. „Ich… ich möchte wissen, ob ihr zwei mir… ein paar Fragen beantworten würdet."

„Natürlich.", neigte Severus seinen Kopf steif. Harry vermied es ihn anzusehen, doch Draco bemerkte, dass sein Freund kein Problem damit hatte, ihn anzusehen. Er fühlte sich ermutigt.

„Nun, ich möchte wissen, wie Du Muggelgeborenen gegenüber empfindest, Draco." Harry dachte, dass das das Leichteste war, um zu beginnen.

Draco blickte Harry in die Augen, als er antwortete. „Ich sehe ein, dass sie eine große Kraft haben und sie wichtig sind für das Überleben der magischen Gemeinde. Ich missbillige immer noch, wenn Zauberer, Hexen oder Muggelgeborene Muggel heiraten oder sich mit ihnen fortpflanzen. Unsere Traditionen und Bräuche sind wichtig und sie zu verlieren bedeutet den Verlust der Seele der Magie und die Übernahme der Ansichten. Die Kultur der Muggel zerfrisst das, was die Reinblüter beschützen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass die Ausgrenzung oder die Ermordung von Muggelgeborenen die Antwort ist oder, dass man das Wissen von den Muggelgeborenen fernhalten sollte. Wir müssen die Muggelgeborenen in unsere Gesellschaft integrieren. Sie auszuschließen zwingt sie nur, ihren Muggelwegen zu folgen und das ist inakzeptabel."

Harry nickte. „Ich begreife nicht wirklich, was Du gesagt hast, doch ich denke, ich habe verstanden. Danke. Ich… Ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals Muggelgeborene oder auch nur Muggel hassen könnte. Ich möchte nicht… dass das zwischen uns kommt."

„Das wird es nicht.", sagte Draco entschieden.

„Also wirst Du nicht Voldemort oder seinen Ansichten folgen?"

„Nein. Ich werde niemals ein Todesser werden. Ich gebe zu, dass die Idee mir zugesagt hat, ehe mein erster Vater starb, aber das ist nicht mehr so. Ich habe begriffen, dass ich nicht die Wirklichkeit des Dunklen Lords verstanden habe und jetzt, wo ich es tue, bin ich komplett gegen ihn. Er ist ein Feind für die Zaubererwelt."

„Wirst Du mir vergeben?"

Draco war geschockt von der Frage und seine ernste Maske fiel und machte einem jugendlichen Ausdruck der Fassungslosigkeit Platz. „Wofür?"

„Ich… Ich habe mir selbst erlaubt, den Vorurteilen über das Slytherinhaus zu glauben und ich… ich habe Dich unfairer Weise nicht gemocht. Du warst… anders als ich, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es okay war Deine Freundschaft abzulehnen. Ich hätte Dich erst näher kennen lernen sollen, bevor ich das tat.", zuckte Harry hilflos mit seinen Schultern. „Ich war gemein zu Dir und unfair."

„Natürlich vergebe ich Dir.", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf in Ehrfurcht. Dann lächelte er und rannte hinüber zu seinem Freund, als Harrys Erleichterung ihn durchflutete. Die zwei Jungen umarmten sich und klammerten sich aneinander.

Severus sah dem Ganzen neidisch zu. Er fing Remus' Blick ein und schaute weg. Nein, er würde sich nicht erlauben, sich zu öffnen. Nicht, wenn er dabei war, abgelehnt zu werden. Die Jungen beruhigten sich und er fand sich selbst, wie er in die grünen Augen seines Sohnes schaute. Er konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen, wegzusehen.

„Ich… weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.", gab Harry zu. „Ich… Ich liebe Dich und ich bin sehr dankbar für das, was Du für mich getan hast, aber ich bin auch verletzt und verwirrt und ärgerlich und ängstlich. Ich dachte, Du wärst derjenige, der versuchte mich zu töten, um an den Stein zu kommen und es war schrecklich für mich, wenn Du nichts anderes getan hast, als mich im Unterricht unfair zu behandeln. Und Du hast mich beschützt, obwohl Du mich gehasst hast. Du dachtest, ich wäre so schrecklich und…"

„Ich weiß, was ich gedacht habe.", schnappte Severus und erschrak, als Harry zurückwich und senkte daher seine Stimme. „Ich bin Dir nicht böse, aber ich bin es auf mich selbst. Ich war blind und ein Narr. Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich weiß, Du bist nicht der, von dem ich dachte, dass Du es wärst. Du warst es nie. Ich wünschte, ich hätte von Deinem Leben zu Hause gewusst. Es hätte einen Unterschied gemacht egal, wie klein dieser auch gewesen wäre. Ich hätte Dir helfen können."

Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe jetzt, dass es falsch von mir war, den Missbrauch zu verbergen. Ich möchte immer noch nicht, dass es jemand weiß, aber ich habe verstanden, dass jemand es wissen muss, weil ich Hilfe brauche. Und Du hast mir so sehr geholfen, als niemand anderes es tun konnte. Ich bin froh, dass Du mein Vater bist."

Severus zuckte zusammen, als wäre er geschlagen worden. Seine Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe er die Kontrolle über seinen Gesichtsausdruck gewann und er einen Ausdruck der milden Überraschung aufsetzte. Draco flüsterte etwas in Harrys Ohr und der Junge lachte. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand und seinen Lehrer umarmte. Severus hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Draco lachte mit Remus. Als sich jeder hingesetzt hatte, saß Harry neben seinem Vater mit Draco an seiner anderen Seite und Moony zu ihren Füßen.

oooooooooo

„Sind die Jungs im Bett?", fragte Remus, als Severus in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.

„Ja.", antwortete Severus. Sein Gesicht wurde von seinen Haaren verdunkelt. Er zögerte, im Türrahmen stehend, unsicher darüber, ob er mit dem Mann über das, was letzte Nacht passiert war, reden oder einfach ins Bett gehen sollte. Der Wolf traf die Entscheidung für ihn. Remus schenkte ihm ein Glas Brandy ein und bot es ihm mit einem süßen Lächeln an. Severus zwang sich in den Raum zu treten und nahm es.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte Remus leise, als der andere Mann einen Schluck nahm.

Severus seufzte und schaute ins Feuer, platzierte seinen… Geliebten? ... zu seiner Linken. „Die Dinge hätten schlechter laufen können, aber es ist trotzdem nicht so zwischen uns, wie es vorher war. Ich bin erfreut, dass Draco komplett akzeptiert wurde. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es ertragen könnte, zurückgewiesen zu werden."

„Er wird Zeit brauchen, um alles zu verstehen.", stimmte Remus zu. „Er ist nur ein Kind, aber seine Liebe ist wahr. Sein Bedürfnis nach Dir hat sich nicht verringert."

Severus sagte nichts dazu. Er hatte gemischte Gefühle darüber. Er war erfreut und erleichtert, dass Harry ihn immer noch als Beschützer wollte. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass das Kind durch ihn verletzt war und er konnte nicht versprechen, dass er Harry nie wieder wehtun würde. Der Junge verdiente etwas Besseres als das - speziell nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte.

„Komm.", bot Remus an und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Severus sah ihm zu. Die Art, wie das Licht des Feuers seine braune Haut liebkoste; die Art, wie seine schmächtige Hüfte mit jedem Schritt schwang; die Art, wie sich seine Muskeln mit der versteckten Kraft wanden. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Begierde regte, als er goldbraunes Haar wahrnahm, gelb in diesem Licht, das grau unsichtbar. Der Mund des Mannes versprach Beruhigung und Stärke; die Augen verwandelten sich langsam golden, als der Werwolf seine Lust spürte, die ihm versprach, dass er geliebt werden würde. Er drehte ihm den Rücken zu und seine Hände festigten sich um das Glas.

„Severus?", sprach Remus heißer.

Der Zaubertränkemeister schloss seine Augen. „Letzte Nacht war… unerwartet. Es darf nicht… noch einmal passieren."

„Warum tust Du das?", fragte Remus. Seine Hände legten sich auf Severus' Hüften und zogen ihn an sich. Der dunkeläugige Mann drückte sich nicht weg, doch er erspannte sich auch nicht. „Warum verleugnest Du Dich selbst? Das hat keinen Sinn und das weißt Du." Er lehnte sich nah an ihn heran, so dass er seine Worte in das rechte Ohr des anderen Mannes flüsterte. „Es ist unmöglich aufzuhören Dich zu wollen, jetzt wo ich weiß, was Du anzubieten hast. Du bist wunderschön, mein Severus. Ich will Dich. Ich brauche Dich. Ich bin es Leid, allein zu sein."

„Ich habe Dir nichts anzubieten.", schnappte Severus mit kalter Stimme und immer noch geschlossenen Augen. „Was ist mit Deinem Köter? Hast Du ihn vergessen, Wolf? Kann ich jemandem trauen, der so einfach untreu wird?"

Remus zuckte, als ob er geschlagen worden wäre. Er wich auf weichen Beinen zurück und ein Knurren wuchs in seiner Brust. Seine Arme schlang er fest um sich selbst, als er die Wut bekämpfte, die verlangte in Vergeltung um sich zu schlagen. Aufgrund des Mondes und der Lust, war der Wolf kurz vor der Oberfläche und er brauchte seine ganze Stärke, um nicht über den sturen Mann vor sich herzufallen und ihn bluten zu lassen, ihn zu zwingen es zuzulassen. Stattdessen dachte er von sich selbst als Mann und brachte sich dazu zu reden.

„Sirius… Sirius und ich waren Freunde – Rudelmitglieder. Wir waren beide schwer verletzt und haben nach Heilung und Trost in der Umarmung des anderen gesucht. Er hat mich nur geliebt, als… als wäre ich sein Gefährte. Ich habe ihn nicht so geliebt, obwohl ich dachte, ich tat es."

„Nein." Severus wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn bedrohlich an. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Sag es nicht."

Remus lächelte, doch es war kein süßes oder freundliches Lächeln. Der Wolf war in seinem Lächeln. Seine Augen waren golden. „Ja, mein Severus. Ich weiß jetzt besser, was Liebe ist. Ich weiß, dass Du mein Gefährte bist." Er ging einen Schritt vorwärts. Severus stand, wo er war und hatte jetzt seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet. „Bekämpfe mich nicht. Bitte, Severus. Du weißt, dass Du das willst. Ich kann spüren, wie es in Dir ist, genauso wie in mir. Du bist mein Gefährte."

Severus schoss einen Fesselzauber ab, doch Remus wich einfach aus. Er knallte in seinen Gefährten und schubste ihn heftig gegen die Wand. Er pinnte den Zauberstabarm des schwarzäugigen Mannes über seinem Kopf fest, so dass die Waffe unnütz an die Decke gerichtet war. Er knurrte, wegen des erfreulichen Kampfes. Er genoss die Stärke, die sein Gefährte ihm zeigte, über dem Kampf, den er ihm gab. Es würde wunderbar sein, wenn sein Gefährte ihm diese Stärke gab. Er erschauderte bei der Vorstellung und leckte an dem Hals seines Gefährten entlang und saugte und knabberte an diesem süßen Fleisch.

„Mein Rudel wurde mir genommen. Ich werde es kein zweites Mal verlieren. Du bist mein, so wie ich Dein bin, Severus. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Du kannst Deinem eigenen Verlangen nicht entkommen. Du ersehnst es genauso, wie ich. Wir haben letzte Nacht den Bund der Gefährten gestartet."

Severus wusste, dass Remus Recht hatte. Er spürte, wie sein Körper sofort darauf reagierte, an den anderen Körper gedrückt zu werden. Er drückte sich gegen ihn, aber er konnte nicht… er konnte nicht nachgeben. Er konnte sich selbst diese Ablenkung nicht erlauben. Sie waren im Krieg. Er wurde von dem Dunklen Lord gesucht. Er war durch einen Meister markiert und er konnte es nicht ertragen wieder in Besitz genommen zu werden, nicht einmal durch eine Bindung mit beiderseitigem Einsatz. Er konnte sich diese Schwäche nicht mehr erlauben. Er hatte einen Sohn zu beschützen. Einen Patensohn. Sich selbst. Er konnte keinen Gefährten auf dieser Liste hinzufügen. Er war nicht so stark. Er war es leid, stark zu sein.

„Ja.", lächelte Remus, als er spürte, wie sich der Mann in seinen Armen entspannte. „Genau. Du musst nicht mehr kämpfen. Du musst nicht stark sein. Ich bin da und ich werde Dir immer helfen. Du stehst nicht mehr allein da, mein Gefährte."

Severus stöhnte, als heiße Lippen seine einnahmen. Er wusste, es war eine Lüge. Er war immer allein. Er musste kämpfen oder er würde hinunter gezogen, wo es nur Schmerz und Dunkelheit gab. Doch es fühlte sich so gut an. Er wankte noch einen Moment, ließ dann aber los. Er war nur so müde von allem; so müde. Er wartete angstvoll, doch er wurde vor Wärme und Vergnügen gefangen und er schrie auf, als Remus ihn in sein Bett legte und ihm dann folgte.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte von einem Alptraum auf, doch Draco war bei ihm, hielt ihn und wisperte ihm zu, dass alles in Ordnung war. Der Blonde ließ ihn sich beruhigen, ehe er ihn fragte, was er in seinem Schlaf gesehen hatte. Doch, auch als Harry sich sicher fühlte, konnte er es nicht erklären; er konnte das Entsetzen und die Scham nicht in Worte fassen. Draco starrte seinen stillen Freund an und seine Sorge wuchs, als sich dessen Angst und Scham nicht verringerten.

„Baby?", sagte er. „Sag's mir. Es wir alles gut. Waren es die Dursleys?"

„Vielleicht.", wisperte Harry schließlich und seine gehetzten Augen richteten sich auf Draco. „Ray… Es war… Vielleicht war es wegen ihnen…"

„Was war es?", fragte Draco freundlich, während er Harry in eine unterstützende Umarmung zog und den Kopf des kleineren Jungen unter seinem Kinn versteckte. Harry lag für eine Minute steif in seinen Armen, ehe er sich gegen ihn drückte. Draco lächelte, als er spürte, wie die Angst der Liebe, Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung wich. Er lächelte in das dunkle Haar seines Freundes und wartete.

Harry schloss seine Augen und erlaubte sich selbst zu glauben, dass er sicher war. Das nichts Böses ihn erreichen konnte. Es war überraschend einfach. Als er bereit war, begann er mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen zu reden. „Ich war hier und habe auf Dad gewartet, damit er mich zudeckt. Du… warst nicht hier, aber in dem Traum schien es nicht so eigenartig, wie es jetzt scheint… Ich meine, wo solltest Du sonst sein?" Draco Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, doch er unterbrach ihn nicht. „Nun, ich habe gelächelt, als Dad kam. Ich war glücklich und zufrieden, aber dann habe ich gemerkt, dass er nicht zurückgelächelt hat. Er hat mich einfach nur angestarrt. Das ausdruckslose Starren wurde wütend und dann hasserfüllt. Ich… Ich… Ich habe versucht zu fragen was… warum… aber er hat nicht… Er ist nur im Raum herumgegangen und begann mich… anzuschreien… zu sagen, dass ich… w-w-wertlos und g-g-gefährlich bin und d-d-duumm…"

Draco schloss seine Augen als Harry anfing zu weinen. Er spürte die Verzweiflung seines Freundes, als wäre es seine Eigene. Es führte dazu, dass Tränen in seine Augen brannten, denn Draco wusste, das hinter dem Schmerzen auch Glauben war. Harry glaubte tief in sich immer noch, dass er wertlos, ein Freak und ungewollt war. Die Monster Dursleys hatten immer noch ihre Klauen über ihm. Draco wusste, dann kristallklar, dass er die Dursleys bestrafen würde. Dass er Rache für die tiefen seelischen Wunden, die Harry immer noch mit sich herumtrug, nehmen würde.

„Ray…", sagte Harry mit noch immer tränenerstickter Stimme. „Gott, Ray… er… er hat mich geschlagen… Ich habe ihn angefleht aufzuhören… aber er…"

„Harry!" Draco zog sein Baby an seine Brust und wiegte ihm sanft. „Nein! Nein, Baby, das würde nie passieren! Severus, Dad, er liebt Dich, liebt uns. Er würde Dir nie auf diese Art wehtun. Wir machen ihn vielleicht ärgerlich. Wir sind seine Kinder und das ist es, was Kinder tun, aber er würde Dich nie, NIEMALS schlagen."

„Ich weiß.", jammerte Harry noch immer beschämt. „Es tut mir Leid!"

Draco verstand dann. Harry schämte sich, das von Severus gedacht zu haben; ihren Vater auf den gleichen Level wie Vernon Dursley gestellt zu haben. Harry war sich bewusst, dass er seinen Vater schwer beschuldigt hatte. „Baby, es ist nicht Deine Schuld. Es ist nur natürlich, dass Du unterbewusst Angst davor hast von Severus geschlagen zu werden. Er ist jetzt Dein Dad und die einzige Person, die Du jemals als einen solchen hattest, war ein gemeiner Mann. Es ist nur natürlich, dass Du die beiden miteinander verbindest."

Harry nickte, fühlte sich aber noch immer miserabel.

„Komm mit." Draco glitt aus dem Bett und zog Harry halb mit sich. „Ich werde es beweisen."

„Was? Warte! Nein!" Harry bekam Panik und kämpfte gegen seinen Freund.

„Stopp, Baby.", sagte Draco freundlich und liebevoll. Harry beruhigte sich daraufhin und starrte mit Verzweiflung in die Augen seines Freundes. „Bitte. Lass uns zu Dad gehen. Ich schwöre Dir, er wird nicht böse sein. Es wird nett sein. Ich erinnere mich daran, das mit meiner Mutter gemacht zu haben. Du wirst Dich besser fühlen. Vertraue mir, Baby."

Harry zitterte, doch er vertraute Draco. Er vertraute ihm mehr, als irgendjemanden anders auf der Welt. Also glitt er vom Bett und erlaubte dem Blonden seine Hand zu nehmen und ihn mit sich aus dem Raum zu bugsieren. Um seine Gedanken von der wachsenden Angst und dem irrationalen Glauben, Severus würde böse werden, weil sie ihn geweckt hatten, abzulenken starrte er in Dracos offenes, blondes Haar. Es war nicht zusammengebunden und flimmerte wie ein Wasserfall, der die Schultern und den Rücken des Jungen bedeckte. Zitternd streckte sich Harry aus und glitt mit seinen Fingern durch das seidige Haar. Draco drehte seinen Kopf leicht und lächelte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. Harry lächelte zurück und spielte noch immer mit dem langen, blonden Haar. Es beruhigte ihn.

„Dad?", fragte Draco und drückte die Schlafzimmertür auf. Der Raum war stockdunkel. Harry zitterte wieder.

„Draco?" Severus' Stimme war tief und noch rau von dem Schlaf. „Was ist los?"

„Harry hatte einen wirklich schlimmen Traum. Können wir bei Dir schlafen?" Draco bewegte sich schon, während er fragte und zog den kleinen dunkelhaarigen mit sich. Ein geschocktes Schluchzen der Angst kam von Harry, doch Draco zog ihn nur fester. Sie erreichten das Bett gerade als Draco aufhörte zu reden und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, kletterte der Malfoy Lord hinein. Er traf eher auf Fleisch, als er, von Severus' Stimme ausgehend, gedacht hatte, und verharrte still.

„Draco? Harry?", kam Remus' Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und Draco begann zu Grinsen.

„Komm Harry. Es ist in Ordnung. Es sind nur Moony und Dad." Der Blonde drehte sich, um sich seinen Freund zu sich zu ziehen.

„Harry?", fragte Severus, vollkommen erwacht durch das leise Weinen seines Sohnes. „Was ist los?"

„Er hat nur Angst.", sagte Draco, als Harry still blieb.

„Komm her.", ordnete Severus an und auf dem Bett wurde herum manövriert.

Bald lagen beide Elfjährigen zwischen den beiden Männern und mit ihnen unter der Decke. Severus hatte sich selbst und dem Wolf sofort Pyjamas angezaubert, ohne das es die Jungen mitbekamen und er konnte praktisch Remus' und Dracos amüsiertes Grinsen spüren. Es irritierte ihn, dass der unerträgliche Blonde etwas von seiner Beziehung zu dem Wolf wusste, doch das schob er beiseite, als Harrys kleiner Körper neben ihm zitterte.

„Harry? Möchtest Du mir davon erzählen?", fragte er sanft. „Es wird morgen schwerer sein, es zu erzählen."

„D-D-DU e-e-erzählst e-es i-i-ihm, R-R-Ray.", bat Harry.

Draco kuschelte sich an Remus, hielt aber immer noch Harrys Hand. Remus streichelte sanft seinen Arm und das gab ihm die Courage gegen Harrys Angst anzukommen, die seine Brust mit eisigen Stacheln durchbohrte. Er redete sanft und vorsichtig. „Er hat geträumt, dass Dad böse auf ihn war und ihn so genannt hat, wie es dieser Bastard Dursley getan hat. Dann… dann hat Dad…"

„Habe ich Dich geschlagen?", fragte Severus, der Mitleid mit Draco hatte und wollte, dass Harry es selbst erzählte.

„J-J-Ja! E-E-Es t-tut mir L-L-Leid!", jammerte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass Du das nicht tun w-w-würdest! I-I-Ich w-werde es n-n-nicht mehr t-t-tun!"

„Das tust Du?", fragte Severus ruhig. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den kleinen Jungen und eine Hand fuhr durch das Haar des Jungen. „Weißt Du wirklich, dass ich das nie tun würde? Es ist okay, beruhigt werden zu müssen, Harry."

„I-I-Ich…"

„Ich würde Dich nie schlagen, Harry. Und ich werde Dich nie schlagen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich ärgerlich auf Dich sein und Du wirst ärgerlich auf mich werden, aber wir werden das mit Worten klären. Ich würde Dich niemals aus Ärger schlagen. Ist das klar?"

„J-J-Ja, Sir.", murmelte Harry tränenerfüllt. Seine Angst nahm ab.

„Gut.", seufzte Severus. „Ich mag vielleicht Dinge sagen, Harry. Ich… Ich habe ein böses Temperament, aber ich habe auch Selbstkontrolle. Ich werde Dich nicht beschimpfen, ich werde eher schreien und Deine Intelligenz in Frage stellen. Ich werde Dich nicht anlügen."

Remus schnaubte. „Tut mir Leid.", sagte er schnell und es gab ein Geräusch von raschelnder Kleidung, als der Wolf seinen Kopf versteckte und versuchte sein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Unglücklicherweise verscherzte es Draco, indem er geradeheraus zu lachen begann und sich nicht darum kümmerte es zu verbergen. Severus starrte in die Dunkelheit und versprach sich selbst, den Wolf später dafür und für die Schmerzen auf seinem Rücken zu bestrafen. Den Rachegedanken wurde Einhalt geboten, als Harry müde kicherte.

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, ist so lustig?", fragte er, mitspielend.

„Du.", schnaubte Draco. „Als ob Du uns warnen müsstest, dass Du schreien würdest und uns idiotische Schwachköpfe nennen würdest. Das ist eine Tatsache, Vater."

„Für Dich ist es das definitiv.", schnarrte er.

„Daaadddd….", jammerte Draco in unechter Verletztheit.

Harry lachte. „Keine Sorge. Wir sind alle Schwachköpfe, verglichen mit Dad."

„Zumindest ist es das, was wir ihn denken lassen.", sagte Remus laut. „Es ist gut für sein Ego."

„Das reicht!", knurrte Severus und attackierte Harry mit flinken Fingern.

Harry brüllte vor Lachen und protestierte, dass er es nicht gesagt hatte. Draco bewegte sich, Harry zu retten, indem er seinen Vater attackierte, doch Remus stoppte ihn, mit einer eigenen Attacke. Die Jungen quietschten vor Lachen und es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe sie sich hinlegten und ruhig waren. Severus lag wach und lauschte dem Atem seiner Kinder und seines Geliebten und wunderte sich, immer noch verwirrt, wie all dies hatte kommen können. Wie waren die Dinge so gut geworden? Er schloss seine Augen, um zu schlafen und war beinahe fähig den drohenden Schmerz zu vergessen, sollte ihm das alles weggenommen werden.

oooooooooo

Remus wachte als Erster auf und schaute sich verwundert um. Harry lag halb über der Brust seines Vaters, während beide friedlich schliefen. Severus lag auf seinem Rücken und hielt mit einem Arm Harry beschützend fest. Draco umarmte den anderen Arm von ihm und ruhte mit seinem blonden Schopf auf Severus' Bizeps. Remus lag an seiner Seite mit dem Gesicht zu Dracos Rücken und kuschelte den Jungen an seine Brust. Dracos Haar war unter seinem Kopf und war seidig weich und warm von der Körperwärme. Sein Arm lag über den beiden Jungen und friedlich um Severus' Hüfte.

Er wünschte sich mit heftiger, schmerzhafter Leidenschaft, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde. Dass er so für immer bleiben könnte. Als Antwort zu diesem Wunsch schlug Severus seine Augen auf. Die schwarzen, ebenholzfarbenen Augen schärften sich schnell und richteten sich auf die Kinder zwischen ihnen und dann zurück in sein Gesicht. Remus sah die Gleiche Verwunderung und schmerzhafte Freude, die er empfunden hatte.

„Unsere.", wisperte Remus und seine Augen wurden golden.

Severus' Augen flackerten zur Antwort auf; Lust, heulende Freude, beschützende Stärke. „Meine.", stimmte er zu.

„Heißt das, dass ihr Beide eine Bindungszeremonie durchführen werdet?", fragte Draco verschlafen, wobei sich seine Augen nicht öffneten. Die zwei Männer zwinkerten und Remus errötete verlegen und Severus versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren.

„Was meinst Du?", versuchte Remus es frech.

„Gryffindor.", schnarrte Severus ihn an. Remus funkelte zurück, als ob er sagen wollte: ‚Ich sehe nicht, wie Du es besser machst'.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Draco mit letztendlich geöffneten Augen. „Harry und ich lieben Euch beide und es würde großartig sein, wenn ihr zwei gebunden seid."

„Meinst Du nicht verheiratet?", fragte Harry, während er sich mit grünen, verschlafenen Augen umsah. „Wo ist meine Brille?"

„Vermutlich in unserem Raum.", gähnte Draco, kuschelte sich an Harry und vergrub seine Nase in dem dunklen Haar. „Und nein, sie können nicht heiraten. Heirat ist für einen Mann und eine Frau. Bindung ist zwischen Menschen mit dem gleichen Geschlecht."

„Warum ist das verschieden?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nun, weil gleichgeschlechtliche Paare keine Kinder bekommen können.", antwortete Draco. „Abgesehen von Adoption. Heirat ist eine legale Bindung die politische Macht und Konsequenzen besitzt. Bindung ist privat und nur zwischen den beiden Menschen. Familie und enge Freunde können von der Zeremonie und dem Gelöbnis wissen, aber es ist nichts, was auf der politischen Ebene anerkannt wird."

„Das macht keinen Sinn." Harry rieb missbilligend seine Augen. „Was, wenn sich Dein Dad mit einem Mann gebunden hat und dann jemanden adoptiert. Würde das Kind nicht der Erbe sein?"

„Nein.", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Lucius wäre der Kopf der Familie und wenn er sterben würde, würde der Titel des Lords weitergegeben zu einen der Kinder seiner Geschwister. Familientitel werden nur die Blutlinie hinunter gegeben. Immer."

„Oh." Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Würde sich da das adoptierte Kind nicht schlecht fühlen?"

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte Draco. „Sie werden mit diesem Wissen aufgezogen und möglicherweise trainiert dem Bluterben zu unterstützen, vielleicht sogar, ihn zu heiraten."

„Genug Politik. Es ist viel zu früh.", stöhnte Remus und warf eine Kissen nach dem jungen Lord.

Severus und Harry lachten und nahmen fröhlich an der Kissenschlacht teil.

oooooooooo

Nachdem alle angezogen waren und gegessen hatten, ging Severus, um seine Klassen zu unterrichten. Draco, Harry und Remus lernten fleißig, hatten eine leichtes Mittagessen und machten sich dann auf zu dem Raum der Wünsche, um bis zum Abendessen zu spielen. Ron und Hermine waren dort, genauso wie Vince und Pansy. Harry rannte zu seinen Freunden und umarmte sie beide. Draco blickte finster, tat aber nichts, um dazuwischen zu gehen. Er sorgte sich viel zu sehr um Harry, um ihm möglicherweise seine Freude zu ruinieren.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht erinnert habe.", sagte der kleine Junge ernst. „Wow. Ihr zwei seid so viel größer!"

Sie alle lachten. „Ich bin froh, dass Du Dich erinnerst, Kumpel." Ron strubbelte ihm durchs Haar. „Und Du bist derjenige, der kleiner geworden ist!"

„Oh, Harry." Hermine kniete sich hin und umarmte ihn fest. „Wir waren so um Dich besorgt."

„Seid ihr zwei jetzt ein Paar?", fragte Harry unschuldig. Sein Kopf rauschte immer noch, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Moony und Dad zusammen waren. „Vince? Pansy? Seid ihr auch ein Paar?"

„Was? Nein!", keuchte Pansy erschrocken. „Wir sind nur Freunde."

„Oh.", schmollte Harry. Draco spürte, wie sich das leichte Schmollen in tiefere Angst verwandelte. „Dann magst Du Draco?"

„Natürlich tue ich das.", lächelte Pansy und schaute zu dem jungen Draco. „Er ist einfach so süß!"

„Hör damit auf, Pans." Draco schlug ihre Hand von seinen Wangen. Er wurde wütend und warf seinen dicken Zopf über seine Schulter, bevor er seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und er derweil die Tatsache zu verbergen versuchte, dass er einen warmen Schwindel in seiner Brust fühlte. War Harry eifersüchtig? Er wollte grinsen, doch er kämpfte das einfach mit Harrys Angst weg. „Sag ihm die Wahrheit."

„Wir sind auch nur Freunde.", gab Pansy zu. „Wir haben es versucht, aber entschieden, dass das alles ist, was wir je sein können."

Draco grinste, als unbestreitbar Eifersucht seitens Harrys ihn durchflutete. Der Blonde lächelte seinen jüngeren Freund wissend an und Harry schaute errötend weg. „Nun, was ist denn mit Euch beiden?", fragte Harry in der Hoffnung, erfolgreich das Thema zu wechseln. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er fühlte und wie Draco ihn anschaute war wirklich verstörend. Sein Magen überschlug sich und seine Brust brannte.

„Nun… wir…" Ron schaute hilflos zu Hermine. Sie schaute verloren zurück.

„Was?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Wir waren zusammen, aber…" Hermine seufzte. „Aber wir haben uns eine Menge gestritten seit die Schule angefangen hat."

„Wegen mir?", fragte Harry leise. Draco eilte an seine Seite und schlang seinen Arm um Harrys Hüfte. Harry lehnte sich an ihn.

„Nein.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Wirklich, Harry. Es hat nichts mit Dir zu tun. Wir haben einander nur nicht so gut gekannt, wie wir gedacht haben, denke ich.", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Oh." Harry schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf.

„Lass uns fliegen.", entschied Draco.

Und das taten sie. Harry brauchte immer noch sein Schläfchen, doch er wachte auf, als Remus ihn zurücktragen wollte und ging stattdessen mit Draco. Sie aßen zu Abend und übten Okklumentik, wie sie es immer taten und gingen dann hinauf, um mit Dumbledore Duellieren zu üben. Sie wurden beide gerade zugedeckt, als Severus auf die kommenden Ferien zu sprechen kam. Beide hatten bis dahin nicht einmal das Datum registriert.

„Miss Weasley und Mister Longbottom sind nach dem Unterricht geblieben und haben gefragt, was wir zu Halloween diesen Donnerstag geplant haben."

„Halloween?", fragte Harry müde.

„Werden wir eine Party machen?", fragte Draco aufgeregt.

„Das habe ich in Betracht gezogen.", sagte Severus. „Ihr könntet Eure engsten Freunde für ein paar Stunden im Raum der Wünsche treffen. Für das Fest ist Euch offensichtlich der Zutritt verboten."

„Danke, Dad!", riefen die Jungen gemeinsam und umarmten ihn fest.

„Gern geschehen.", lächelte Severus und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare. „Lasst mich das nicht bereuen. Lernt fleißig. Ihr müsst einen erheblichen Fortschritt machen und ihr werdet den Regeln folgen."

„Ja, Vater.", lächelte Draco und Harry nickte ernst.

„Gute Nacht, Jungs. Ruht Euch aus."

„Nacht!", sagten beide zusammen und kicherten.

oooooooooo

„Was machst Du da, Ray?", fragte Harry. Sie waren gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig und gingen dann normalerweise ins Spielzimmer, um zu lernen, doch Draco hatte ihn stattdessen ins Wohnzimmer gezogen.

„Ich kontaktiere meine Mutter.", antwortete er. „Wir brauchen für morgen Abend Kostüme."

„Oh." Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich lebhaft daran erinnerte, wie er sie angegriffen hatte.

„Keine Sorge. Es tut ihr Leid.", versicherte ihm Draco. „Sie wird nicht mehr versuchen mich mitzunehmen. Wenn sie es versucht, werde ich sie nie wieder sehen."

„Aber… sie ist Deine Mutter.", protestierte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen eine Mutter zu haben und diese dann zu ignorieren.

„Das ist sie.", stimmte Draco zu. „Aber einige Dinge sind wichtiger als das. Abgesehen davon wird immer meine Mutter sein. Es ist das Vertrauen zwischen uns, das gefährdet ist."

Draco ließ ihn los und ging zum Kamin. Harry stand, wachsam, ein paar Schritte entfernt. Remus stand im Türrahmen. Er wollte nicht im Weg stehen, aber er wollte in Reichweite sein, falls die Jungs ihn brauchen würden. Severus würde ihm nie vergeben, wenn er die Jungs verlieren würde. Er würde schon wütend genug darüber sein, dass Draco das hier tat, ohne ihn zuerst zu fragen.

„Narzissa Malfoy, Mutter.", rief Draco in die grünen Flammen. Er wusste nicht, wo seine Mutter war, doch sie hatte sichergestellt, dass er sie durch diese Worte immer erreichen konnte. Ein Elf erschien und sagte ihm, er solle eine Minute warten. Es dauerte nicht lange und Narzissas Gesicht erschien.

„Ja, Drache. Wie kann ich Dir helfen?"

„Mutter.", neigte Draco seinen Kopf. „Wir haben morgen Abend eine Halloween-Party. Du bist eingeladen."

„Ich würde gerne kommen. Danke.", lächelte sie und beide Blonden kämpften mit ihren Tränen. „Kann ich etwas mitbringen?"

„Ja, das kannst Du tatsächlich.", lächelte Draco. „Wir brauchen Kostüme. Eins für Harry, mich, Vince, Greg, Pansy, die zwei jüngsten Weasleys, Miss Granger und Longbottom."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", versprach sie.

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen, Drache. Wann soll ich kommen?"

„Die Party beginnt um sieben, also… halb fünf?"

„Ich werde da sein."

„Bis bald.", sagte Draco und beendete die Verbindung. Er drehte sich um und schaute die anderen stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass sie auch Kostüme für Dich und Dad mitbringt."

„Wir werden uns selbst darum kümmern.", lachte Remus. „Jetzt lasst uns an die Arbeit gehen, bevor Ihr mich in Schwierigkeiten bringt."

oooooooooo

Narzissa kam rechtzeitig an und hatte alles mit, was sie versprochen hatte. Draco sendete durch Hauselfen ihren Gästen die Kostüme und ließ sich und Harry von seiner Mutter helfen, sich fertig zu machen. Narzissa genoss jede Minute. Sie hatte ihren Sohn schmerzlich vermisst. Zuerst war sie in Harrys Nähe angespannt, doch beide entspannten sich langsam.

Als die Party anfangen sollte, waren beide Jungen fertig. Harry war als Pirat verkleidet. Er hatte eine schwarze Augenklappe, dicken Eyeliner, Perlen in seinem Haar, ein Kopftuch, ein schmutziges Shirt mit einem großen V-Ausschnitt, Lederhosen und Lederstiefel, ein falsches Schwert und dutzende von Armbändern. Ein Zauber gab ihm einen temporären Akzent. Er war anbetungswürdig. Draco war ein Erzengel. Flügel aus weißgoldenem Licht, eine Toga, eine golden glänzende Haut, Goldarmreifen, offenes Haar, das sanft wehte, als wenn Wind es umwehen würde, goldener Eyeliner und Lippenstift, Sandalen und ein Speer. Er war hinreißend und sehr beeindruckend.

Harry starrte ihn förmlich an. „Ihr seid das Schönste, auf das ich je meine Augen legen durfte."

Draco lachte. „Du siehst selbst nicht halb so schlecht aus. Du bist reizend!"

Harry streckte ihm seine Zunge raus und Draco lachte wieder. Er reichte nach Harry und dieser fiel ihm in die Arme. „Wirst Du nicht Dein Make-up ruinieren, Kumpel?"

„Es ist magisch, Baby.", gluckste Draco und küsste Harrys Wange. „Siehst Du. Es ist immer noch perfekt."

„Mach Deinen Kopf zu.", murmelte Harry und lachte über seine neuen Sprachgewohnheiten.

„Komm. Lass uns gehen!" Draco entließ seinen Freund und rannte praktisch zur Tür.

„Warte auf uns, Drache.", sagte Narzissa. Die Jungen drehten sich herum und erstarrten.

Draco hatte seine Mutter noch niemals für Halloween angezogen gesehen. Sein erster Vater hatte es nie erlaubt. Draco selbst musste damit aufhören, als er neun war. Jetzt konnte er verstehen, wieso. Sie sah… überirdisch gut aus. Sie hatte Schmetterlingsflügel auf ihrem Rücken. Sie glühten mit einem Hauch blau, das Draco unwillkürlich an Lucius' Augen erinnerte. Ihr Kleid war schneeweiß und eine Krone mit blauen Glöckchen trug sie auf ihrem leuchtenden goldenen Haar. Ihre silbernen Augen funkelten belustigt bei ihrer Reaktion.

„Ich bin eine Frühlingsfee.", informierte sie sie.

„Wunderschön, wie immer, Narzissa.", stellte Severus fest und betrat das Zimmer. Die Jungen waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie lachen sollten oder nicht. Auf der einen Seite, sah Severus sehr merkwürdig aus. Auf der anderen Seite, sah er extrem gefährlich aus.

„Ein Ninja, Severus?", lächelte Narzissa.

„Ich mag es.", gluckste Remus als er in den Raum trat. Der Schwarze Ninjaanzug überließ nicht viel der Vorstellung und unterstrich Severus' tödlich elegante Art sich zu bewegen.

„Und was bist Du?", lachte Narzissa und die Jungen kicherten.

„Ein Vampir, natürlich.", antwortete er und zeigte seine Fangzähne. Er trug ein blutrotes Kostüm und mit einen großen Stehkragen. Sein Haar war zurückgegelt und seine Lippen rot angemalt. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls rot umrandet. Er ging mit einem schwarzen Stock, der einen roten Rubin auf seiner Spitze hatte. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten belustigt.

„Sind wir fertig?", schnarrte Severus.

„Ja!", riefen die Jungen und rannten zur Tür. Die Erwachsenen folgten mit langsamerer Geschwindigkeit.

Sie waren die Ersten, die beim Raum der Wünsche ankamen und nahmen sich Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was sie wollten. Es war perfekt. Der Raum war dunkel und Kerzenschein beleuchtete ihn mit Fledermäusen, schwarzen Katzen, Kürbissen und Spinnenweben. Musik spielte in der der Nähe der Tanzfläche und da standen Tische mit Süßigkeiten und delikatem Essen und goldene Becher mit verschiedenen Getränken.

Ron und Hermine waren die nächsten, die eintrafen. Ron trug eine weiße Rüstung mit silberner Panzerung. Ein roter Löwe war das Symbol auf seiner Brust und ein schweres, zweischneidiges, silbernes Schwert trug er an seiner Hüfte. Hermine war eine Prinzessin in pink und weiß. Sie hatte Blumen in ihrem Haar und sah wunderschön aus.

Greg, Vince und Pansy kamen als nächstes. Pansy war eine Kaiserin in einem grünen Kleid, das in verschiedenen Schichten an ihr hinab fiel. Ihr Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt und sie trug eine Krone mit Smaragden. Sie gab sich mit der dazu passenden Arroganz. Vince kam als Rockstar mir einem schwarzen Stern, der um sein eines Auge gemalt war und roten Lippen. Sein Lederoutfit war sehr gewagt und er hielt eine elektrische Gitarre. Greg kam als Druide. Er hatte sogar einen passenden Bart, doch der war, im Gegensatz zu seinem dunkelblonden Haar, hellbraun. Er trug einen Stab und sah so als, als wüsste er ihn zu benutzen.

Neville und Ginny kamen gemeinsam als mittelalterliche Bauern. Ginnys Bluse war kurz geschnitten und beide trugen Tabletts mit schaumigen Bierkrügen. Sie sahen großartig zusammen aus und Harry fragte sich, ob sie zusammen ausgingen. Beide erröteten und nickten glücklich.

Die Spiele begannen und viele von ihnen tanzten. Harry blieb ein paar Songs bei Draco, ging dann aber zu Neville, Greg und Ron hinüber, die Dart spielten, bei dem sie magische Fledermäuse treffen mussten. Wenn sie sie trafen, verwandelten sie sich in Schokolade, die ähnlich wie Schokofrösche schmeckten. Severus trat zurück und sah zu, doch Remus tanzte ein paar Mal mit Narzissa und fischte gegen Hermine nach Äpfeln. Er gewann, doch Hermine sagte, dass es nicht fair wäre, da ihm seine Fangzähne halfen.

Es war bereits zehn und der Raum war von Lachen und Spielen erfüllt. Niemand schien aufhören zu wollen. Das hielt an, bis ein hoher Schrei die Luft durchschnitt. Alle Köpfe drehten sich um und sahen, wie Draco auf der Tanzfläche zusammenbrach. Augen schnappten dorthin, wo Harry bis eben noch gestanden hatte nur, um zu sehen, dass auch er ein kleiner Haufen auf den Boden war. Alle Bewegungen und Geräusche stoppten in Entsetzen, als der Junge begann zu zucken und zu wimmern.

„Verschließe Dich!", brüllte Severus und rauschte zu seinem Sohn. „Komm schon, Harry. Ich weiß, dass Du es kannst. Verschließe Deinen Geist, JETZT!"

Harry wurde ruhiger und das Wimmern verwandelte sich in keuchendes Schluchzen. Die Gryffindors klammerten sich aneinander und schauten mit großen Augen hilflos zu ihrem leidenden Freund. Die Slytherins beobachteten Draco. Narzissa kniete an seiner Seite und wiegte seinen schlaffen und stillen Körper. Remus kniete neben Harry, versuchte aber nicht ihn zu berühren. Genauso wenig, wie Severus, der auf der anderen Seite des Jungen saß.

„Ja. Gut. Sehr gut, Harry. Ich weiß, Du kannst das. Halte Deine Schilde oben."

„Was reden Sie da?", fragte Ron tapfer. „Es geht immer noch durch!"

Und das war wahr. Harry warf sich schwach hin und her und bog seinen Rücken durch, als Wimmern und Winseln seinem Hals entkamen.

„Das ist nichts, Weasley", sagte Severus müde, „verglichen mit seinen anderen Attacken. Er verschließt sich, aber nichts kann komplett die Verbindung, die er zu Sie-wissen-schon-wem hat, blockieren."

Und das war ebenfalls wahr. Verglichen mit den gewaltigen Krämpfen und stillen Schreien, war das hier vorzuziehen.

„Können wir nicht irgendetwas tun?", fragte Hermine tränenüberströmt.

„Sie können zurück in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen und für ihn beten.", schnappte Severus und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Sohn.

Remus verstand den Hinweis und stand auf. Freundlich und mit warmen Versicherungen, die er selbst nicht glaubte, leitete er sie aus dem Raum. Er versprach, dass sie Harry bald wieder sehen würden. Narzissa kümmerte sich um die Slytherins. Sie sprach bloß für ein paar Minuten mit ihnen, ehe sie aufstanden und den Raum von selbst verließen.

„Sollen wir sie nach Hause bringen?", fragte Remus Severus leise.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre sie zu bewegen.", sagte der dunkeläugige Mann. „Ich.. habe nicht nachgedacht… Ich wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord diesen Tag bevorzugt, um zu handeln… Wir hätten vorbereitet sein sollen… Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht…"

„Nein, Severus.", schnitt Remus ihn ab, versuchte aber klugerweise nicht den angespannten Mann, der vor ihm auf den Boden kniete zu berühren. „Wir hatten allen Grund zu denken, dass dieses Halloween ein ruhigeres wird. Voldemort ist mit seiner Armee unterwegs. Niemand konnte erwarten, dass er sie noch vor dem großen Angriff bewegt."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf einmal scharf. „Nein. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Selbst wenn Du es gewusst hättest, was hättest Du anders machen können?", fragte Remus unbarmherzig. „Die Jungs hatten einen wundervollen Abend, einen der besten, den sie jemals hatten. Hättest Du ihnen das verwehrt? Um was zu tun? Sich den ganzen Tag zu verschließen? Das hätte sie nur ermüdet."

Die ganze Anspannung fiel von Severus' Schultern und Remus umarmte ihn fest. Narzissa sah dies und hinter ihren Augen begann sie zu erkennen. Getrübte Fröhlichkeit ließ kurz ihre Mundwinkel nach oben schnellen. Es war an der Zeit, dachte sie, dass Severus jemanden gefunden hatte, an den er sich lehnen konnte. Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit glitt wieder zu ihrem einzigen Kind und sie fragte sich in kranker Sorge, was ihr Sohn hinter seinen Augen sah.

oooooooooo

Als die Vision die Jungen auch nach einer Stunde noch nicht entlassen hatte, brachten sie sie vorsichtig zurück in Severus Räume und legten sie ins Bett. Remus und Narzissa setzten sich daneben, während Severus zu dem Direktor ging. Er war sich sicher, dass der alte Mann wusste, was vor sich ging. Er hatte Recht. Der alte Mann war nicht da, deshalb flohte er in das Hauptquartier. Überall war Chaos.

Karten waren überall verstreut und Auroren und Ordensmitglieder schrieen sich darüber hinweg an. Da waren einige Verwundete und Geräusche der Trauer kamen von oben. Er schlich um die Gruppen herum und hörte ihnen zu. Es schien, dass die Todesser mächtige Mitglieder von Familien, die gegen ihn handelten fingen.

Unschuldige Mitglieder der Familien Moody, Tonks, McGonagall und Weasley wurden wegen der Taten der anderen getötet. Sie wurden gefoltert, getötet und dann in Stonehenge aufgereiht. Kein Zauberer des Lichts konnte sich dem Monument mehr als 450 Meter nähern und dieser Abstand wurde immer größer, je mehr Körper hinzukamen, um dort den Tod zu finden. Keine Zauber konnten zu dem chaotischen Strom der fortdauernden Tode dringen.

Die Angriffe waren spontan. Es gab keinen Weg vorauszusagen, welche Mitglieder der angegriffenen Familien mitgenommen wurden und es war unmöglich sie dagegen zu schützen. Jeder war in Panik. Severus schnarrte, doch trat in den Kampf ein und begann zu helfen. Dumbledore schaute ihn mit dankbaren Augen an, wissend, dass sie sich auf seine Strategien verlassen konnten. Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Severus an die Arbeit.

oooooooooo

Der Letzte Mord geschah bei Tagesanbruch und das war die Zeit als die Jungen entlassen wurden. Beide waren untröstlich und nachdem sie vergeblich versucht hatten sich zu beruhigen und zusammenhängend zu sprechen, flößte Severus ihnen einen Traumlosschlaftrank ein und steckte sie ins Bett, wo sie sich zusammenkuschelten und Tränen noch immer ihre blassen Wangen hinunterliefen.

Letztendlich waren sechsundfünfzig Menschen ermordet worden. Das jüngste Opfer war ein vierjähriges Mädchen. Das älteste war eine Frau von neunundsiebzig Jahren. Vierzehn Opfer waren unter sechzehn Jahre alt, fünf waren schwangere Frauen und sieben waren die männlichen Erben einer geringeren Reinblutfamilie: Edward McGonagall (Professor McGonagalls Neffe) und Bill Weasley waren unter ihnen. Und beide Eltern von Neville Longbottom wurden aus St.Mungos entführt und getötet.

Der Unterricht wurde für eine Woche der Trauer abgesagt. Remus ging. Die nächste Nacht war Vollmond und er musste sich vorbereiten. Er versprach am Montagmorgen zurück zu sein. Severus hatte ihn nur ausdruckslos angestarrt. Remus hatte ihn flüchtig auf die Lippen geküsst und war dann aus der Tür gegangen. Narzissa saß bei ihm und den Jungen. Sie bewegten sich nicht und sprachen nicht. Das war nur der Anfang. Die Dinge würden von jetzt an schlimmer werden.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

Hi,

habe mich gestern auf meinen Hosenboden gesetzt und dieses Chap für Euch übersetzt und meine liebe Beta hat sich dann die Mühe gemacht, es zu korrigieren... Danke dafür, Schatz...

Ich persönlich fand es ziemlich heftig und ich bin gespannt darauf, was Ihr dazu denkt (und damit meine ich auch Euch Schwarzleser!)

Vielen Danke an vamp (WOW, was für ein wundervoller Review... Danke dafür... Hat mich wirklich stolz gemacht), teddy172 (ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass Du Dir die Mühe machst, auf beiden Seiten zu reviewen schnurr... Herzlichen Dank... Hast Du schon angefangen?) und natürlich Severina35 (Du hast Dich so gequält, um das chap zu lesen? Danke dafür und gute Besserung)

So und nun lest schön

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 19_

Harry wachte müde auf. Sein Geist schmerzte aufgrund der ganzen neuen Erinnerungen. Die zwei Tage nach der Vision an Halloween hatten sie damit verbracht, sich auszuruhen. Niemand hatte mit Draco oder ihm darüber gesprochen, was sie gesehen hatten. Ihr Dad hatte es versucht, doch Harry war noch nicht bereit dazu. Es waren alles verwirrende Bilder in seinem Kopf, doch nun, wo er um ein Jahr gealtert war, war die Vision klarer, genauso wie alles, was während seines zweiten Schuljahres passiert war. Draco drehte sich zu ihm, als er das schmerzhafte Stöhnen seines Babys hörte.

„Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Seine Hand fuhr über Harrys Wange und seine Stirn und minderte so die Falten.

Harry lächelte und versteckte sich an seiner Seite. „Ja.", schlotterte er. „Es war so schrecklich…" Draco runzelte die Stirn darüber, dass Harry sich so benahm, sich krank fühlte und drückte den kleineren Jungen fester an sich. „All diese Toten… die Schreie… Warum? Warum möchte Voldemort alles zerstören? Warum helfen ihm Menschen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Baby." Draco biss sich auf seine Lippen. Er wusste, er wäre beinahe einer derjenigen, die ihm halfen Tod und Zerstörung zu bringen, geworden. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie er so dumm gewesen sein konnte. Er war sehr froh, dass er die Wahrheit erkannt hatte, bevor es zu spät war.

„Ich…" Harry wand sich, bis er Draco in die Augen sehen konnte. Sein Herz schlug wieder schneller und Draco schluckte hart bei der Welle tödlichen Schreckens, die von seinem besten Freund ausging. „In der Kammer… Ich hatte solche Angst, Draco… Ich dachte… Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich sterben würde… und dann würde Ginny auch sterben und… und es wäre mein Fehler gewesen, weil ich nicht stark genug war…"

„Harry…" Draco lehnte sich vor, schloss die Kluft zwischen ihnen und küsste sanft die zitternden Lippen des anderen Jungen. Harrys Augen schlossen sich und seine Angst begann zurückzugehen. Dracos Herz begann als Reaktion zu rasen. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Brust vor Freude, dass Harry ihm so sehr vertraute, zusammenzog. „Ich liebe Dich, Baby. Alles wird gut werden."

„Ich liebe Dich auch." Harry wurde rot und versteckte sein Gesicht an der Brust des Blonden. Seine freie Hand schlang er um Dracos Hüfte und begann mit dem seidigen blonden Strähnen dort zu spielen. „Aber… Ich habe ihn besiegt. Ich hatte Glück, aber ich habe ihn besiegt. Ich habe das Tagebuch zerstört und Ginny gerettet. Und ich bin so klein und nicht sehr flink oder stark. Wir… wir werden vielleicht eine Chance haben, richtig? Dad und Dumbledore und der Orden haben eine Chance zu gewinnen…"

„Natürlich werden sie das tun.", versicherte Draco. „Wir werden definitiv nicht gegen ein Monster wie Voldemort verlieren. Wir werden auch eine Menge Hilfe haben. Die Zaubererwelt wird sich nicht überrennen lassen und diesen Bastard mächtiger werden lassen. Viele Leute werden Angst haben, aber das wird sie nicht davon abhalten zu kämpfen, um sich selbst und ihre Familien zu schützen."

Harry nickte und setzte sich plötzlich auf. „Zeit fürs Frühstück? Ich habe Hunger."

Draco lachte und sprang aus dem Bett. Er suchte Kleidung für beide heraus und sie zogen sich schnell an. Harry lächelte, als Draco auf sein Haar deutete und fuhr mit seinen Händen gehorsam hindurch, um es zu entwirren und es durch seine Magie in einem festen Haarband zusammen zu fassen. Es war jetzt so lang, dass es bis zu seinem Hintern ging. Harry grinste glücklich und seine Augen strahlten, als er damit spielte. Draco sonnte sich ein paar Minuten in der Wärme von Harrys Freude und Zuneigung, bevor er seinen Freund an der Hand nahm und ihn zur Küche führte.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte Draco seine Mutter und seinen Vater.

„Guten Morgen. Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte Narzissa besorgt. Ihre Augen waren durch den Stress der vergangenen Tage müde.

„Gut.", lächelte Draco leicht.

„Morgen, Jungs. Ich bin froh, dass es Euch besser geht.", begrüßte sie Severus.

„Morgen.", lächelte Harry schüchtern. „Ist Moony zurück? Er hat gesagt, dass er Montag zurück ist."

„Er schläft. Ich denke, dass er heute Nachmittag aufwacht.", antwortete Severus.

Sie sprachen von belanglosen Dingen während sie aßen, doch als sie fertig waren, begann Harry über das Thema, das sie alle fürchteten, zu sprechen.

„Was… Was ist gemacht worden wegen… der Morde?", fragte er zaghaft.

„Kommt. Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen.", sagte Severus sanft. Die Jungen und Narzissa hatten keine Einwände und folgten ihm. Sie machten es sich alle bequem. „Erzählt ihr mir, was ihr gesehen habt?"

Harry und Draco nickten. Die Jungen saßen nebeneinander, während Narzissa an Dracos Seite saß und Severus ihnen gegenüber. Sie hielten sich bei den Händen und Harry lehnte sich gegen den Blonden. Dracos Arm war beschützend um seine Schulter gelegt. Harry sprach zuerst.

„Ich… Die Vision war klarer, als die davor. Meistens… meistens hat es nur wehgetan und die Gefühle, die… die nicht meine waren, haben mich übermannt.", seufzte er und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen seinen Freund. „Ich denke, es ist das, was Voldemort fühlt. Er war überglücklich und siegessicher. Das Blut ist wunderschön für ihn und er erfleht es. Er fühlte solche… Freude über die Tode und Schreie. Er hat ein paar Folterflüche gesprochen, aber ich habe zu dieser Zeit nur… die Echos von ihnen gefühlt. Ich habe hart daran gearbeitet mich zu verschließen und es hat geholfen." Er lächelte ihren Vater schwach an und Severus lächelte mit Stolz in seinen Augen zurück. Er errötete und schaute zu Boden. „Ich kann sagen, dass das nur eine… Aufwärmung war. Er plant aus der ganzen Welt ein Feld aus Schmerz und Blut zu machen. Er ist aufgeregt und kalt und geduldig und hungrig."

„Hast Du gesehen, wie er gefoltert hat?", fragte Severus sanft.

„Manchmal. Manchmal waren die Gefühle einfach zu groß, dass ich nicht sehen konnte. Aber… aber manchmal konnte ich es sehen und es war so, als ob ich derjenige war, der diese schrecklichen Zauber sprach…" Harry brach in Tränen aus und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Draco hielt ihn fest und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

Severus kam hinüber und umarmte ihn. „Du weißt, dass Du es nicht warst, Harry. Du hast das nie getan. Es tut mir so Leid, dass Du das erlebt hast."

Schließlich beruhigte sich Harry und Draco begann zu reden. „Es ist nicht genauso für mich. Es ist so, als ob ich dort herumschwebe und ich kann nichts tun, als zuzusehen. Ich habe alles gesehen. Voldemort war auch manchmal dort. Manchmal schwebte ich stattdessen bei Todessern."

„Konntest Du sie erkennen?"

„Nein.", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Sie haben alle Masken getragen. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken hören, genau so, wie Harry Voldemorts hören kann. Aber… ich werde nie ihre Stimmen vergessen. Wenn… ich sie wieder höre, werde ich sie erkennen."

„Das wird helfen, Draco. Danke." Severus umfasste fest seine Hände. Die Jungen waren sehr blass und sahen krank aus. „Ich weiß, dass das hart ist, aber erinnerst Du Dich, ob Du irgendetwas von zukünftigen Plänen gehört hast?"

„Nicht wirklich.", schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Sie haben die meiste Zeit nur geprahlt und gelacht und miteinander konkurriert."

„Gut.", nickte Severus. „Möchtet ihr uns etwas über das, was ihr gesehen habt, fragen? Ihr könnt mit uns über alles reden."

„Warum haben sie das gemacht? Warum haben sie es gemocht?", fragte Harry tränenüberströmt.

„Darauf gibt es keine einfache Antwort.", seufzte Severus und hob seinen Sohn auf seinen Schoß, um ihn an seine Brust zu drücken. „Meine Theorie ist, dass sie verrückt sind; krank."

„Ich habe wirklich Angst vor ihnen.", zitterte Harry.

„Ich auch." Severus küsste ihm auf sein Haar.

„Warum will Voldemort mich unbedingt töten?", fragte er mit einem würgenden Schluchzen. „Ich… Ich möchte nicht gegen ihn kämpfen."

„Oh, Harry. Du bist nicht mehr allein. Wir sind hier bei Dir und wir werden Dich beschützen.", versprach Severus.

Draco nickte und hielt Harrys Hand ganz fest. „Du musst versprechen, nicht mehr alleine raus zu gehen."

Harry lächelte tränenüberströmt und nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Du überhaupt gedacht hast.", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung. Die Jungen lachten schwach.

„Denkt ihr, dass es Euch gut genug geht, um zu der Krankenstation zu gehen?", fragte Narzissa und strich liebevoll über den Rücken ihres Sohnes.

Der Blonde schaute zu ihr und lächelte. „Ich denke, wir schaffen das."

oooooooooo

Die Jungen saßen auf einem Krankenbett, lutschten an ihren Süßigkeiten und redeten mit Narzissa. Severus sah ihnen mit ausdruckslosen Augen zu. Er war vielleicht beruhigt, doch er zeigte kein Anzeichen davon, ehe er in seinen eigenen Räumen war. In der Öffentlichkeit musste er rücksichtslos bleiben und seine boshafte Fassade aufrechterhalten. Sie konnten es nicht mehr erwarten. Poppy straffte sich, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und wusste, dass das, was sie zu sagen hatte, keine guten Neuigkeiten waren. Er straffte sein Rückrad und wartete.

„Ich hatte letzte Woche gedacht, es hätte nichts zu bedeuten, aber Harry ist kleiner, als er sein sollte. Letzte Woche war er einen Zentimeter kleiner, als er während seines ersten Jahres war. Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht einen Wachstumssprung im Sommer gehabt hätte und er den Unterschied aufholen würde, doch das hat er nicht. Jetzt ist er ein zweieinhalb Zentimeter kleiner, als in seinem zweiten Jahr. Er war 1,40 Meter groß als er zwölf war, jetzt ist er nur 1,37 Meter groß. Draco hat seine korrekte Größe von 1,55. Deshalb glaube ich, dass der Schaden, den er während seiner Visionen erlitten hat, nicht komplett durch den Zauber behoben wurde."

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass er kleiner ist, als ich mich an ihn erinnere.", antwortete Severus.

„Das bedeutet, dass der andere Schaden auch zurückbleibt.", fuhr Poppy fort. „Er wird immer noch schnell ermüden und seine Hände werden zu zittern beginnen, wann immer er übermüdet ist. Es gibt auch Anzeichen, dass sein Immunsystem geschädigt ist. Er wird sehr viel schneller anfällig für Influenz und Erkältungen sein als andere Kinder. Sein Gewicht ist gefährlich gering und seine Organe sind belastet. Ich empfehle einen Nährstofftrank. Der liegt zwar schwer im Magen, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Er muss außerdem vier- bis fünfmal am Tag essen."

„Ich verstehe.", neigte Severus seinen Kopf. „Danke für ihre ganze Hilfe."

„Ich möchte ihn dreimal die Woche sehen. Montags, mittwochs und freitags sollte es sein."

„Natürlich.", stimmte Severus dem zu. „Wie viel wiegt er? Ich muss es wissen, um den Nährstofftrank richtig zu dosieren."

„Nur 35 Kilo.", sagte sie traurig.

Severus nickte und kehrte zu seiner Familie zurück. Die Jungen wussten nichts von der Ernsthaftigkeit von Harrys Zustand und redeten fröhlich als sie zurück in ihre Räume flohten. Narzissa nahm sie mit in das Spielzimmer für ihren Morgenunterricht und Severus ging in sein privates Labor, um Harrys Zaubertrank zu brauen.

oooooooooo

Nachdem Narzissa Harry hingesetzt und seine Aufgaben gegeben hatte, ging sie hinüber zu ihrem Sohn und beschwor einen Ordner herauf. Sie öffnete ihn und legte ihn vor ihn. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sie lächelte unschuldig zurück. Das ließ ihn nur die Stirn runzeln und sie musste kämpfen, um nicht zu lachen.

„Das sind all die Fortschrittsberichte über die Geschäfte, in denen das Malfoy-Vermögen investiert hat. Die Papiere am Ende sind Bitten und Anfragen. Du bist jetzt zwölf, Drache. Es ist an der Zeit, dass Du einige Deiner Pflichten als Lord übernimmst."

Draco seufzte, nahm aber den Ordner. „Ja, Mutter."

Sie lächelte und überließ ihn seiner Arbeit.

oooooooooo

„Moony!", rief Harry glücklich als sie den Werwolf an der Mittagstafel vorfanden.

„Wie geht es Euch beiden?", fragte er und zog Harry zu sich.

„Uns geht's gut.", antwortete Draco und nahm platz. Er lächelte den Wolf an, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er glücklich war zu sehen, dass Harry es war, aber es war nicht angenehm es zu zeigen.

„Dann bin ich froh.", lächelte Remus zurück und ließ den Blonden wissen, dass er verstanden hatte und sich darüber nicht ärgerte.

„Bist Du okay?", fragte Harry besorgt mit grünen, ängstlichen Augen.

„Mir geht es gut, Welpe. Ich bin nur müde." Er strubbelte ihm durchs Haar und Harry ging zu seinem Platz. „Was habt ihr heute gemacht?"

Draco beklagte sich über die Kopfschmerzen, die ihm die Politik bereitete und Harry erzählte ihm über den Test, den er gemacht hatte und für den er eine 2+ bekommen hatte. „Wo ist Dad?", fragte Harry.

„Er arbeitet an einem Trank.", lachte Remus. „Wo sollte er sonst sein?"

Sie alle lachten. Auch Narzissa.

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco gingen nach dem Mittagessen mit Narzissa in den Raum der Wünsche. Sie alle waren desillusioniert, damit niemand sie auf ihrem Weg sehen konnte. Sie fanden dort nur Slytherins. Hermine war im Fuchsbau mit Ron und Ginny, die um ihren älteren Bruder trauerten. Neville war zu Hause und betrauerte seine Eltern. Sie würden nicht vor Freitag zurück sein.

„Hallo Draco, Potter.", begrüßte sie Pansy lächelnd. „Wie waren nicht sicher, dass ihr kommen würdet."

„Uns geht es besser.", erklärte Draco und beschwor einen Besen herauf. „Fühlt Ihr Euch bereit für ein Spiel?"

„Sicher.", sagte Vincent und stieß sich vom Boden ab. „Aber wie werden wir uns aufteilen?"

„Greg, Harry und ich gegen Dich und Pansy.", lächelte Draco.

„Das ist nicht fair.", spie Pansy, flog aber zu Vince.

Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern und die Spiele begannen. Es war schön alles für eine Weile zu vergessen. Er scherzte nicht, wenn er sagte, dass die heikle Politik, die mit den Malfoy-Geschäften verbunden war, ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete und das Entsetzen des Krieges noch in seinem Geist war. Er hielt nur durch, so gut er konnte, weil er wusste, dass er stark für sein Baby sein musste. Harry war nicht annährend so okay, wie er vorgab. Unter der Oberfläche seiner Freude lag große Angst, Entschlossenheit, Entsetzen und Glaube.

Harry spielte nur für eine Stunde bevor seine Hände begannen zu zittern und Draco ihm befahl, sich auszuruhen. Er lächelte glücklich, berührt davon, dass Draco seine Erschöpfung bemerkt hatte und sich um ihn sorgte. Doch seine Träume waren dunkel und blutig. Draco fuhr hinab vom Himmel, sobald er die wachsende Unruhe seines Babys spürte und hielt ihn fest, bis die Träume ruhiger wurden. Die anderen sagten nichts dazu. Stattdessen kamen sie hinunter und setzten sich zu ihm, redeten über nichts und versuchten ihr bestes, ihren Anführer aufzumuntern. Draco lächelte sie an und ließ sie wissen, dass er ihre Unterstützung zu schätzen wusste.

„Es ist Zeit zum Abendessen.", unterbrach Narzissa sanft.

Der Blonde nickte und schüttelte seinen Freund. „Harry. Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

Grüne Augen schlugen müde auf. Harry schaute hinauf zu Draco und griff nach dessen Zopf, ehe er sich auf die Seite rollte und seine Augen wieder schloss. Draco konnte sich das breite Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das sich auf seine Lippen schlich, als er Harrys warme Zuneigung spürte. „Komm, Baby.", wisperte er in Harrys Ohr. „Wir müssen etwas essen."

Harry öffnete wieder seine Augen und gähnte. Draco half ihm auf die Beine und sie warteten geduldig, als Narzissa sie verzauberte. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Slytherins und gingen in ihre Räume, wobei Harrys Hand die ganze Zeit in Dracos lag.

oooooooooo

Severus aß mit ihnen und gab Harry einen Zaubertrank zu trinken, bevor sie zu Dumbledores Büro gingen, um Duellieren zu üben. Während dieses Duells griff Severus ihre mentalen Barrieren an, doch die Jungen machten es gut und sie grinsten, als Severus ihnen das auf dem Rückweg sagte. Sie aßen einen Snack, bestehend aus Keksen und Eiscreme, und nahmen ein Bad. Severus brachte sie ins Bett, bevor er sich mit dem Wolf in sein eigenes zurückzog.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, da er Bauchkrämpfe hatte. Draco war nach dem Abendessen von seiner Mutter beiseite gezogen worden und von ihr über Harrys Gesundheit aufgeklärt worden, damit er wusste, warum seinem Baby etwas wehtat. Harry beschwerte sich nicht und fragte nicht, was mit ihm los war. Er entschuldigte sich nur leise, dass er ihn aufgeweckt hatte und lag still, während er seinen Bauch streichelte. Draco hasste die Dursleys. Wegen ihnen hatte Harry gelernt still zu leiden. Nun, wenigstens würde er nicht mehr alleine leiden müssen. Er kuschelte sich an seinen Freund und fügte seine Hand der Harrys hinzu und rieb ihn sanft über seinen Bauch.

„Du solltest weiterschlafen.", flüsterte Harry.

„Mir geht's gut.", versprach Draco und küsste seine Schläfe. „Entspann Dich einfach. Wir werden gemeinsam schlafen."

Harry lächelte in die Dunkelheit und lies sich von der Körperwärme seines Freundes beruhigen. „Danke, Ray."

„Ich liebe Dich, Baby.", antwortete Draco sanft.

„Ich liebe Dich auch.", antwortete Harry bevor er wieder einschlief.

Draco blieb noch für eine Weile auf, rieb einfach Harrys Bauch und stellte sicher, dass der Junge nicht mehr aufwachte. Als er sich sicher war, dass sein Freund friedlich schlief, erlaubte er sich selbst seine Augen zu schließen.

oooooooooo

Der unterbrochene Schlaf der Nacht, beeinträchtigte Draco nicht, doch Harry war nicht so stark. Sein Körper war schwach und immer noch dabei zu heilen. Als sie zum Raum der Wünsche gingen, ging Harry zu seinem Platz unter dem Baum und legte sich hin, um zu schlafen. Draco flog mit seinen Freunden, bis Narzissa sagte, dass es Zeit war zu gehen und sie Harry aufhalfen. Severus gab ihm nach dem Abendessen einen weiteren Trank, danach gingen sie zum Duellieren und verschlossen sich, während sie angegriffen wurden. Diese Nacht wachte Harry wieder auf und wieder wartete Draco bis die Krämpfe verschwanden und rieb seinen Bauch, bis er schlafen konnte.

oooooooooo

„Baby, Wach auf.", rief Draco sanft.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und war dankbar, dass Draco das Sonnenlicht davon abhielt direkt in sein Gesicht zu scheinen. Er blinzelte und setzte sich mit einem Gähnen auf.

Pansy grinste. „ Du bist wirklich ein liebenswürdiges Kind, Potter. Weißt Du das?"

„Oh, das weiß er.", lachte Draco.

Harry errötete und schubste ihn. „Halt den Mund, Du." Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Also, wer hat gewonnen?"

„Musst Du da noch fragen?", grinste Draco und schlang seine Arme um Harry. Der dunkelhaarige lehnte sich gegen den Blonden und Pansy schmachtete sie an.

Vince und Greg rollten mit ihren Augen. „Wir sehen Dich morgen, Draco."

„Bye.", nickte Draco ihnen zu. „Viel Glück nächstes Mal, Pansy."

„Hör auf Harry und halt die Klappe.", sagte sie süß und warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu, ehe sie mit den beiden Slytherin-Jungs ging.

„Bereit?", fragte Narzissa die Jungs.

„Ja.", nickte Draco.

Sie sprach den Zauber und sie gingen zur Tür. Narzissa führte sie an und Draco folgte ihr nur ein paar Schritte dahinter. Harry war der Letzte und hielt den größeren Jungen bei der Hand. Es war lustig, dachte er. Er hatte niemals die Hand eines anderen so gehalten, als er das erste Mal zwölf gewesen war und er dachte auch nicht, dass es Draco getan hatte. Und er schätzte, dass er auch Rons oder Hermines Hand nicht gehalten hätte. Doch nun fühlte es sich so normal und angenehm an Dracos Hand zu halten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war nur normal, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Gefühle für Draco viel stärker waren, als sie es jemals für Ron oder Hermine gewesen sind (zumindest, soweit er wusste). Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob das nicht befremdlich sein sollte, doch er schob den Gedanken von sich. Er war mit Draco, abgesehen von den wenigen Tagen, die Narzissa ihn weggebracht hatte, aufgewachsen. Der Blonde hatte ihm durch seine Ängste geholfen und er war glücklicher, als er es jemals gewesen war. Es war nur natürlich, dass er dem Blonden näher stand, als seinen anderen Freunden. Richtig?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein helles Licht aufleuchtete und eine Erschütterung der Luft in ihn fuhr. Mit einem entsetzten Schrei fiel er erblindet neben Draco. Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab, wobei seine Hände vor seiner eigenen Angst und der Harrys zitterten, doch als er seine Finger um ihn geschlossen hatte, schnappte etwas um seinen Hals. Ein gleicher Klick zeigte ihm, dass dasselbe bei Harry gemacht wurde. Und dann zog sich alles zusammen.

Zuerst war es schmerzhaft, doch nur, weil er instinktiv gegen die unsichtbare Kälte, die ihn umschloss, ankämpfte. Hyperventilierend, noch immer geschockt und blind, zwang Draco sich selbst zur Ruhe und hörte reflexartig auf gegen die Barriere zu kämpfen. Die Wellen des Schmerzes gingen langsam zurück. Das Erste, wessen er sich bewusst wurde, waren Harrys Gefühle.

Merlin sei Dank! Die Barriere hatte dies letztendlich nicht zerbrochen. Harry hatte Angst, hatte aber keine großen Schmerzen. Er musste es eher als Draco herausgefunden haben und hatte aufgehört gegen, was auch immer ihre Magie eingesperrt hatte, zu kämpfen. Er wusste, es gab Vorrichtungen, Zauber und Tränke, die dies tun konnten, aber er hatte noch nie von einem in Form eines Halsbandes gehört.

Er schlug seine Augen auf und bemerkte, dass er, immer noch desillusioniert, über jemandes Schulter, sehr schnell nach Hogsmeade getragen wurde. Seine Hände waren ihm auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden und er konnte kein Geräusch von sich geben, obwohl er versuchte zu schreien. Als er schließlich auf die kluge Idee kam, zu kämpfen, führte ein Schlag mit einer Faust dazu, dass alles für einige Momente schmerzhaft schwarz um ihn herum wurde.

Er kam wieder zu sich, als er hart auf den Rücken neben Harry in etwa fünf Zentimeter tiefen Schnee neben der Heulenden Hütte geworfen wurde. Harry war in der gleichen Situation wie er. Seine Hände waren auf seinem Rücken zusammengebunden und sein Mund war fest verschlossen. Seine Augen waren weit vor Angst und seine Brille war nirgends zu sehen. Sie waren definitiv nicht für draußen angezogen und beide zitterten. Er hatte einen guten Blick auf das Halsband um Harrys Hals. Es war schwarz und glänzend, wie ein Band aus flüssigem Schatten. Er zitterte vor Empörung darüber, dass eine identische schmutzige Einrichtung seine Haut berührte. Harrys Angst war groß, doch Draco fühlte sich immer noch ein bisschen losgelöst – er wusste, dass er wütend wie die Hölle sein sollte.

Niemand anderes war dort, abgesehen von ihren Entführern und Draco richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Einer war Theodor Nott. Einer war Blaise Zabini. Und der Dritte war Devon Zabini. Sie waren warm angezogen und nur Devon schien ruhig zu sein. Blaise schaute weg. Seine Wangen waren rot vor Scham und Schmerz. Theo sah nervös und aufgeregt aus und seine Augen blickten sie triumphierend an. Dracos Wut begann zu steigen.

„Du siehst gut aus, Draco.", schnarrte Theo mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich mag das Haar."

„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür.", funkelte Devon die jungen Slytherins an. „Geh und hol den Portschlüssel."

„Warum macht Blaise das nicht?", funkelte Theo, doch als Devon ihn mit seinen kalten, blauen Augen anstarrte, drehte er sich herum und tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Blaise sprach, sobald er außer Hörreichweite war.

„Können wir Draco nicht das Gedächtnis löschen und ihn gehen lassen?", fragte er leise und sah mit flehenden Augen zu seinem Bruder.

„Der Dunkle Lord möchte sie beide.", antwortete Devon. Er schaute nicht einmal zu seinem jüngeren Bruder. Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Gefangenen gerichtet.

„Aber, wenn er Potter hat, wird er nicht wirklich bemerken, dass Draco…"

„Nein.", unterbrach ihn Devon und Blaise wurde still.

Draco war froh. Er wollte nirgendwohin ohne Harry. Er musste einen Plan entwickeln. Er schaute hinüber zu Harry und hoffte auf Inspiration. Der Desillusionierungszauber wurde schwächer. Er würde jeden Moment beendet sein. Devon bemerkte das genauso und runzelte die Stirn. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und deutete mit ihm auf sie. Bevor er einen Zauber sprechen konnte, kam Theo zurück und trug eine lange, goldene Kette mit Münzen um seinen Hals. Er nahm sie ab und gab sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung Devon.

„Gut." Er nahm die Halskette und legte sie sich um. „Ich werde dem Dunklen Lord von Eurem Erfolg und Eurem Geschick berichten. Ihr beide müsst zurückgehen, ehe Ihr vermisst werdet."

„Was!", schrie Theo außer sich. „Ich gehe mit Dir und überbringe Potter!"

„Nein, das tust Du nicht.", antwortete Davon ruhig. „Willst Du entgegen seinen Anordnungen vorgehen?"

„Du möchtest die ganze Anerkennung nur für Dich haben!" Theos Zauberstab richtete sich auf den älteren Mann.

Devon dachte nicht einmal daran, auch seinen Zauberstab zu erheben. Er hielt ihn unten an seiner Seite und richtete ihn einfach auf den Jugendlichen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht, doch Theodore stolperte zurück, sein Arm fiel müde zu Boden und sein Zauberstab landete im Schnee. Seine braunen Augen waren weit und dumpf.

„Er wird kein Problem sein. Sag einfach, er hat zuviel getrunken.", befahl Devon seinem Bruder. Blaise sagte nichts, ging aber zu Theo und half ihm stehen zu bleiben. „Ich sehe Dich später, kleiner Bruder. Pass auf Dich auf."

Draco funkelte den Bruder seines Freundes an, als der Mann einen Arm um ihn schlang und den anderen Arm um Harry schlang und sie nahe an sich zog. Er flüsterte ein Wort, das Draco nicht verstehen konnte und dann fühlte er den Haken des Portschlüssels. Als sie landeten, fiel Draco hart auf seinen Kidnapper und ihm entfuhr ein ‚Oomph', als die Luft aus ihm herausgepresst wurde. Er hatte keine Idee, wo er war. Überall um ihn herum waren Bäume und auch, wenn dort kein Schnee gewesen wäre, wäre es trotzdem immer noch kalt.

„Seid Ihr Jungs in Ordnung?", fragte Devon, als er sie vorsichtig losließ. Seine Hände schwebten immer noch über ihnen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht fallen würden.

Harry schwankte, blieb aber stehen. Draco schaukelte nicht einmal. Seine silbernen Augen glänzten vor Wut. „Hör mit den idiotischen Fragen auf.", spie er, nicht überrascht, dass der Stillezauber weg war. „Wie denkst Du, dass es uns geht?"

Devon traf seinen Blick und sein Gesicht blieb ungerührt. Draco fuhr fort, ihn anzufunkeln, doch erachtete es als weise nichts mehr zu sagen. Harry zitterte vor Angst und Kälte. Draco ging zu ihm und lehnte sich an ihn. Er wollte seinen Freund beruhigen, sagte aber nichts; er vermutete, dass das Devon nur dazu bringen würde, sie noch mehr einzuschränken. Harrys Angst beruhigte sich, ohne dass er etwas sagte und er lehnte sein halbes Gewicht gegen Dracos Schulter.

„Ihr werdet mir folgen. Ihr werdet nicht rennen und nicht reden. Ich werde Euch sonst wehtun.", erklärte Devon ruhig. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, drehte er sich um und begann durch den Wald zu gehen.

Draco folgte ihm einige Schritte dahinter und Harry lief an seiner Seite. Draco nickte Harry zu, vor ihm zu gehen und der Junge tat es ohne nachzufragen. Draco untersuchte die Fesseln. Sie sahen aus wie Seile, doch sie waren grau. Vom Berühren seiner eigenen Fesseln wusste er, dass sie glatt wie Metall waren, doch leicht wie Seile. Es war also eine magische Kombination von beidem. Das bedeutete, dass der Zauber sich schwächen würde und sich auflösen würde, wenn er nicht erneuert wurde. Devon war derjenige, der den Zauber gesprochen hatte, so dass sie nur von ihm wegkommen mussten. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Sie liefen nur für eine Stunde, als Harry zu stolpern begann. Angst und der Portschlüssel und diese verdammten Halsbänder, die ihre Magie blockierten, hatten ihn geschwächt. Devon lief weiter, da er nichts davon bemerkte. Draco schnarrte und versuchte Harry so gut zu unterstützen, wie es ging und lief direkt neben ihm, um dem kleineren Jungen zu erlauben, sich an ihn zu lehnen. Als Harry trotzdem strauchelte, konnte Draco es nicht länger hinnehmen.

„Wir müssen uns ausruhen!", schnappte er und kniete sich neben seinen gefallenen Freund.

„Nein.", antwortete Devon und schaute sich nicht einmal um. „Haltet durch."

„Das können wir nicht, Du Dummkopf. Das ist kein Trick!", schrie Draco, ehe er sich wieder zu Harry drehte. „Bist Du in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", keuchte Harry. „Ich habe ein Stechen in meiner Seite."

Sie schauten beide auf, als Davon stoppte und zu ihnen zurückkam. Harrys Augen wurden größer und er versteckte sich instinktiv halb hinter Draco. Dracos eigener Atem wurde aufgrund seiner eigenen Angst und Harrys Entsetzen, schneller.

„Ich habe Euch gesagt, dass ich Euch wehtun werde. Steht auf.", sagte Devon ruhig.

„Was ist Dein Problem?", fragte Draco. „Wir können nicht weiter, okay? Kein Strafen werden ändern, dass es uns physisch unmöglich ist."

„Ich stimme dem nicht zu. Crucio."

Schmerz explodierte hinter Dracos Augen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und verkrampfte sich und er heulte vor Schmerz auf. Es schien ewig anzudauern, als er sich in einen festen Ball zusammenrollte. Die Qual baute sich immer weiter auf und er wusste, er würde entzweibrechen und… es hörte auf. Über sein eigenes Wimmern und Schluchzen, kam ihn das Geräusch von Fluchen und Schlägen an seine Ohren.

Er blinzelte die heißen Tränen aus seinen Augen und sah Harry, der in die nun zauberstablose Hand des Mannes biss. Devon schlug Harry auf den Kopf und den Rücken und schrie ihn an, loszulassen. Seine Beine kamen nun hinzu, doch Harrys Kiefer öffnete sich nicht. Ein Strom aus Blut tropfte ihm von seinem Kinn und von Devons Fingern.

Draco stand auf und strauchelte. Seine Muskeln schrieen ihn an, sich nicht zu bewegen, sich nur still hinzulegen und darauf zu warten, dass der Schmerz aufhörte. Doch das war ihre einzige Chance. Er schrie, rannte auf Devon zu und presste mit einem Kopfstoß die Lauft aus seinen Lungen. Sie alle fielen zu Boden und Draco schlug ihn mit seinem Kopf, biss und trat ihn. Er schrie wie ein wildes Tier. Es tat weh und er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daran, dass ihm nie wieder so wehgetan werden sollte.

„Ray!", schrie Harry. „Ray! Draco, Stopp! Ray, Bitte!"

Es brauchte einen Moment, ehe die Bedeutung von Harrys Worten klar geworden war und er zwang sich selbst mit der gedankenlosen Attacke aufzuhören. Er konnte kaum Atmen und sein Herz schlug wie ein Dampfhammer gegen seine Rippen. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel auf die Knie. Devon war bewusstlos. Irgendwann waren Harrys und seine Hände von den Fesseln gelöst worden und Draco hatte begonnen sie in seiner grenzenlosen Wut, Devon zu zerstören, einzusetzen. Da war Blut in seinem Mund und an seinem Kinn. Es war unter seinen Fingernägeln und sein Fuß tat weh davon, den Mann so hart und so lange zu treten.

„Ray…", schluchzte Harry und klammerte sich an den Blonden. „Bist… Bist Du… in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", keuchte er. Seine Kehle brannte und seine Stimme war heißer. „Wir können nicht hier blieben. Wir müssen hier weg."

Er zwang sich selbst aufzustehen und zurück zu Devons zerschundenem Körper zu gehen. Er war geschockt darüber, wie viel Schaden er angerichtet hatte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern nur halb so viel getan zu haben. Devons Gesicht war von etlichen Brüchen geschwollen und seine Kleidung war von hässlichen Kratzern zerrissen. Die Art, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte und die Art seines feuchten und abgehackten Atems, zeigte Draco, dass er ein paar von Devons Rippen gebrochen hatte.

Draco bereute es nicht, war aber auch nicht stolz darauf. Das beste Wort, was er dafür finden konnte, um beschreiben zu können, wie er sich fühlte, war eine grimmige Befriedigung. Er zog die Halskette von dem Hals des Mannes, durchsuchte all seine Taschen und nahm alles, was er finden konnte, für den Fall, dass es ebenfalls Portschlüssel waren. Er deutete Harry, Devons Zauberstab zu nehmen und der Jungen rührte sich, um zu gehorchen.

„Wir sollten ihn töten. Er wird uns verfolgen. Er wird mehr Todesser holen und wir werden gefangen.", erkannte er.

Harry stand an seiner Seite und zitterte. In seine grünen Augen trat Verstehen und Entsetzen. Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er die chaotischen Gefühle und die Qual in seiner Brust wachsen spürte. Er konnte nicht einmal versuchen zu entschlüsseln, was sein Freund fühlte. Es war stark. Er griff hart nach Harrys Schulter und schüttelte ihn, damit er sich auf seine Worte konzentrierte.

„Wir müssen das tun. Verstehst Du das?"

„Er ist Blaises Bruder.", sagte Harry schwach. Es war nicht wirklich ein Argument, nur das, welche Fakten und Konsequenzen es haben würde, wenn sie taten, was sie tun wollten.

„Er ist ein Todesser.", sagte Draco grimmig. „Er wird uns übergeben, damit wir getötet werden und er wird uns foltern. Wir müssen in der Nähe des Lagers der Todesser sein. Wir… wissen… wir wissen, dass sie dazu fähig sind. Du bist der Junge-der-lebt. Ich… Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie Dich töten."

Harry nickte müde. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, doch der Wulst der Emotionen wurde weniger. Draco konnte nun die das Verstehen, Gewissensbisse, Schuld und Entsetzen erkennen. Draco fühlte sich krank und verzweifelt und ängstlich. Aber er musste für Harry stark sein. Er hatte sich selbst versprochen, seinen Freund zu beschützen. Er würde nicht erlauben, dass er verletzt und getötet würde und er konnte sich das Grauen, das Harry erwartete, wenn er jemals verletzlich und machtlos zu Voldemort gebracht wurde, vorstellen. Er konnte das nicht geschehen lassen.

„Schau nicht hin.", sagte er sanft und strich Harrys Pony aus seinen Augen. „Geh dort rüber. Es wird schnell gehen."

„Nein.", wisperte Harry und Entschlossenheit erschien in seinen schmerzerfüllten Augen. „Du wirst das nicht alleine tun. Ich werde bis zum Ende bleiben."

Draco würgte ein Schluchzen hinunter und umarmte Harry für einen kurzen Moment ganz fest. „Okay. Wir müssen uns beeilen…" Er drehte sich um und näherte sich Devon. Er konnte noch immer nicht zaubern, wegen des verdammten Halsbandes. Er musste es auf Muggelart tun. Aber wie? Harry musste seine Unsicherheit gespürt haben und nahm einen Stein, die nur ein wenig größer war als seine geschlossene Faust, und übergab ihn Draco. Draco nahm ihn und trat zu Devons Kopf. Oh, Merlin… aber er musste es tun. Er musste überleben. Er musste Harry beschützen.

Harry kam zu ihm. Er hatte auch einen Stein. Er wollte das wirklich mit Draco durchstehen. Er weinte. Draco hasste das und konnte plötzlich den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Harry mit dem Stein auf den bewusstlosen Mann einschlug. Mit einem Schrei, schubste er Harry zurück und wirbelte herum, um den Stein mit aller Kraft auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Er traf mit einem nassen Knacken auf. Blut begann von Devons Kopf zu laufen. Draco ließ den Stein fallen und stolperte weg, um sich zu übergeben. Harry kam zu ihm, doch Draco schob ihn weg. Der Dunkelhaarige weinte hilflos, als Draco seinen Mund abwischte.

„Lass uns gehen.", knurrte er und lief so schnell er konnte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die Devon ihn geführt hatte, davon.

Harry folgte ihm und hielt sich mit seinen Armen selbst umschlungen. Seine Augen verließen nie den Zopf des Blonden. Er war mit Sorge, Liebe, Reue und Schuld erfüllt. Draco reichte zurück nach Harrys Hand und Harry nahm sie und klammerte sich fest dran. Draco war dankbar, dass Harry ihn immer noch liebte und nicht vor seiner Berührung zurückwich. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er ebenfalls weinte.

oooooooooo

Narzissa rannte in Severus' Räume. Ihre Augen waren panisch, doch sie sprach deutlich, als sie sah, dass Severus und Remus von ihrem Treffen mit Dumbledore zurück waren. „Die Jungs wurden entführt."

Severus sprang zischend auf die Beine und Remus stand mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen da.

„Die Slytherins hatten gerade den Raum der Wünsche verlassen. Ich habe die Jungen und mich verzaubert, damit wir nicht gesehen werden und wir haben den Raum verlassen. Ich sah niemanden, hörte niemanden und dann war da ein großer Lichtblitz und eine Welle der Magie hat mich gegen die Wand geschleudert. Ich habe das Bewusstsein verloren und als ich aufgewacht bin, war der Gang leer. Die Jungen waren weg. Jemand muss sich selbst verzaubert oder einen Trank genommen haben, um durch die Desillusion zu sehen, die ich über uns gelegt habe.

Severus rannte an ihr vorbei und Remus folgte ihm, doch sie liefen in verschiedene Richtungen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wusste Remus, was sein Gefährte von ihm wollte und deshalb rannte er zu dem Büro des Direktors, um Hilfe zu bekommen und Albus zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Severus ging in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu sehen, ob jemand fehlte und warum. Narzissa eilte zurück zu dem Ort des Verbrechens, um zu sehen, ob sie einen Hinweis finden konnte, den sie vielleicht übersehen hatte.

oooooooooo

Sie waren vielleicht für eine halbe Stunde gelaufen, als sie an einen sehr kleinen Bach kamen. Er war klein, doch es reichte. Draco fiel auf seine Knie und begann seine Hände und sein Gesicht zu waschen. Harry kniete sich ebenfalls hin und trank etwas von dem Wasser aus seinen Händen. Sie zitterten schwach und er wusste, dass er nah daran war sich selbst zu weit zu treiben. Er würde bald zusammenbrechen, wenn sie so weiter machten, doch er wusste, dass sie auch nicht anhalten konnten. Deshalb sagte er nichts und tat sein Bestes seine Schwäche vor Draco zu verbergen.

Draco wurde nicht getäuscht, doch er konnte nichts tun. Er würde Harry anbieten ihn zu tragen, wenn es zu schlimm wurde, doch je länger Harry selbst gehen konnte, desto bessere Chancen hatten sie. Er war angespannt und lauschte nach Verfolgern, doch hörte er keine Spur davon. Das bedeutete nicht wirklich etwas. Sobald Devon gefunden wurde, würden die Todesser Zauber anwenden, um sie zu finden. Sie mussten weit genug weg kommen, damit die Zauber nur ungefähre Antworten geben konnten oder gar nicht wirkten. Vielleicht würden diese verdammten Halsbänder ihnen helfen nicht aufgestöbert zu werden.

„Lass uns gehen." Er half Harry aufzustehen und sie liefen schnell weiter.

Nicht lange danach, nur etwa 45 Minuten, konnte Harry nicht mehr. Es war ein leichtes Zittern seiner Beine zu sehen und seine Hände zitterten arg. Schwarze Punkte flimmerten vor seinen Augen und er konnte kaum atmen. Draco kniete sich neben ihn und Harry entschuldigte sich tief beschämt, dass er so schwach war, wenn Draco ihn so sehr brauchte.

„Schhh… Es ist in Ordnung, Baby.", sagte Draco sanft. „Es ist nicht Dein Fehler. Hier. Klettere auf meinen Rücken. Ich werde Dich tragen."

Harry tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und war zum ersten Mal dankbar, dass er so klein und leicht war. Draco konnte Harry so möglicherweise leicht tragen, doch er war von dem Crucio und ihrer Wanderung geschwächt. Seine Beine zitterten als er aufstand, doch er war fähig seine Knie durchzustrecken. Als er fest stand, machte er einen Schritt und dann einen weiteren.

Harry war schlapp, ohnmächtig von dem Gefühl der plötzlichen Stille seiner Emotionen. Draco biss seine Zähne zusammen und lief weiter. Die Sonne war untergegangen und er musste sehr aufpassen, um nach Dingen zu sehen, die sie stolpern lassen konnten. Er atmete bereits schwer, doch er hatte gelernt, dass tief ein- und ausatmen half. Tränen begannen wieder über seine Wangen zu laufen. Dieses Mal vor Erschöpfung. Doch er konnte nicht anhalten. Die Todesser würden ihn finden, wenn er es tat.

oooooooooo

„Nichts.", sagte Severus. Albus, Remus, Narzissa und er hatten nichts gefunden, was ihnen sagen konnte, wo die Jungen jetzt sein konnten. „Absolut nichts." Das Glas in seiner Hand zerbrach. Er war in dem Büro des Direktors. Narzissa und sein Gefährte saßen auf den Stühlen vor Albus' Schreibtisch. Albus lehnte müde in seinem Stuhl und rieb sich mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. Severus war im hinteren Teil des Raumes und schritt dort aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Es gibt einen Ortungszauber, den ich ausführen könnte.", sagte Narzissa fest. „Als ein Malfoy wird er mich zu dem Lord der Familie führen. Es wird aber sehr offensichtlich sein. Jeder Zauberer in der Nähe meines Sohnes wird es spüren, während der Zauber wirkt."

„Wenn sie eine Chance hatten zu entkommen, wäre dies kein weiser Zauber." Albus senkte seine Hände und zeigte seine trüben Augen.

„Aber das könnte etwas sein, auf das wir zurückgreifen können.", sagte Remus sanft. „Narzissa, gibt es… gibt es eine Möglichkeit uns zu sagen, ob der Malfoy Lord… getötet wurde?"

„Ich werde es wissen, wenn das passiert.", antwortete sie und senkte ihren Kopf, um ihre Angst und ihre Tränen zu verbergen. „Merlin, lass das nicht passieren."

„Wir müssen IRGENDETWAS tun!", brüllte Severus.

„Beruhige Dich. Wir müssen klar denken.", schnappte Albus. „Wo wurden sie hingebracht. Wahrscheinlich zu Voldemort. Wenn wir das wüssten, könnten wir Ordensmitglieder das Gebiet zwischen Hogwarts und diesem Ort absuchen."

„Ich werde meine Slytherins unter Veritaserum befragen und versuchen etwas herauszufinden.", sagte Severus kalt. Es war eine extreme Maßnahme, doch die Situation verlangte nach eben dieser. Wenn es jemand herausfand oder eines der Kinder eine allergische Reaktion darauf zeigte, würden er und Dumbledore einen Menge Ärger bekommen. Sie konnten beide in Azkaban landen.

„Geh sicher, dass sie sich nicht erinnern.", rief Albus und Severus schnarrte bei der Andeutung, er wüsste nicht, was zu tun sei.

„Was können wir tun?", fragte Remus.

„Du gehst zum Grimmaldau Platz und hältst den Orden auf dem Laufenden. Ich werde hier bleiben und auf Severus warten. Narzissa… Tun Sie, was sie wollen, nur bleiben sie in der Nähe, damit wir sie über jede neue Information auf dem Laufenden halten können." Die zwei nickten und verließen das Büro. Dumbledore seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Oh, mein lieber Junge. In welche Situation hast Du Dich diesmal gebracht?"

oooooooooo

Draco konnte nicht mehr weiter laufen und brach an dem Stamm eines großen Baumes zusammen und setzte Harry sanft ab. Seine Beine brannten vor Erschöpfung und er wimmerte, sicher, dass sie nie mehr funktionieren würden. Es war jetzt stockdunkel. Der Mond stand über ihnen und nur sehr wenig Licht schaffte es zu ihnen. Harry wachte erschöpft auf. Es war jetzt kalt, da er nicht mehr an Dracos Rücken gedrückt war.

„Ray… Bist Du verletzt?", fragte er, als er das beinahe stille Schluchzen seines Freundes hörte. Als Draco nicht antwortete, krabbelte Harry zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich in seinen Schoß und lag praktisch auf ihm. Draco seufzte in schwacher Erleichterung, als Harrys Wärme ihn bedeckte und tief in ihn einzog. „Sag mir, was wehtut."

„Beine.", krächzte er.

Harry nickte und reichte hinunter. Mit beiden Händen massierte er sanft Dracos Oberschenkel und arbeitete sich hinunter. Draco versteifte sich, zuckte unter ihm und zischte vor Schmerz und Erleichterung auf, als Harrys dünne Finger arbeiteten. Es brauchte eine ganze Zeit, bis Dracos Jammern und Stöhnen erstarb und seine Beine entspannten sich vor Erleichterung. Harry kicherte und drehte sich zurück, um den Blonden anzusehen und sich gegen seine Brust zu lehnen. Seine Arme schlangen sich für eine Umarmung um seinen Freund und seine Hände spielten mit Dracos Zopf und den losen Strähnen.

„Ich werde aufpassen. Schlaf.", wisperte Harry beruhigend. Ein leichtes Schnarchen war die einzige Antwort.

oooooooooo

Draco wachte bei Dämmerung von einem leichten Schütteln auf. Er hatte Schmerzen und war am Verhungern, aber er war ausgeruht. Harry sah müde aus, aber nicht zu sehr. Er lächelte schwach und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Ihnen war kalt, doch nicht so kalt, wie es ihnen alleine gewesen wäre. Als Draco auf seinen schwachen, steifen Beinen stand, war er froh, dass sie laufen würden. Es würde sie aufwärmen. Er half Harry auf seine Beine und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Gab es irgendeine Störung letzte Nacht?", fragte er.

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte Harry. „Ein paar Hasen sind an uns vorbeigelaufen und ein Fuchs, aber das war alles."

„Ich frage mich, warum niemand nach uns sucht. Denkst Du sie haben… du weißt schon… gefunden?" Draco errötete. Er konnte sich nicht selbst dazu bringen seinen Namen zu sagen. Er schob die Gedanken daran, was er getan hatte, beiseite. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Harry. „Vielleicht haben sie es und sie können uns nicht finden."

„Das wäre großartig.", seufzte Draco.

oooooooooo

Es hatte den größten Teil der Nacht erfordert, alle Slytherins zu befragen und er hatte nur vage Antworten bekommen. Voldemort hatte sein Lager irgendwo in Rumänien. Es gab ein riesiges Gebiet abzusuchen zwischen Hogwarts und Rumänien. Er stieg die Stufen zu Albus' Büro hinauf, wobei er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Der alte Zauberer wartete hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf ihn. Die anderen waren nicht da.

„Südrumänien.", sagte er schnell und nahm platz. Er musste seine Energie aufheben. Mit diesem Gedanken akzeptierte er den heißen Tee, den Albus ihm angeboten hatte.

„Das ist unerfreulich. Das am nächsten gelegene Land, in dem wir gute Verbindungen haben, ist Deutschland."

„Das wird der Grund sein, warum Voldemort dort sein Lager hat.", schnarrte Severus.

Albus seufzte und stand auf. „Wir müssen den Orden informieren und unsere Ressourcen zusammenziehen. Finde Narzissa und bring sie mit, wenn Du kommst."

Severus nickte und ging, um zu tun, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Seine Sorge und seine Angst waren ein heißer Knoten in seiner Brust, doch er musste das mit all seiner Kraft zurückdrängen. Er konnte seinen Söhnen nicht helfen, wenn er nicht klar denken konnte. Ein Energietrank wäre auch nicht schlecht.

oooooooooo

„Ich… kann nicht…", keuchte Harry mit einem Stöhnen und sank auf seine Knie. Er fror, er zitterte und er fühlte sich schwach und benommen. Er war so hungrig, dass sich sein Magen verkrampfte. Er hatte von den Dursleys her lange Erfahrung damit, hungrig zu sein und immer noch zu arbeiten, doch es schien, dass seine Ausdauer nicht mehr die war, die sie einmal gewesen war.

Draco stoppte und schaute zurück zu seinem Freund. Er fühlte sich selbst erschöpft und hungrig. Seine Beine liefen von alleine. Doch zu sehen, wie Harry litt, schärfte seinen Geist und ließ ihn sich stärker fühlen. Er ging und setzte sich neben seinen Freund, wo er ihn in eine Umarmung zog, um zu versuchen sie beide zu wärmen. Harry ließ sich in seinem Schoß nieder und schlang sich um ihn. Draco lächelte müde und lies seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter ruhen.

„Tut mir Leid, Ray.", sagte Harry, als er wieder genug Luft hatte, um zu sprechen.

„Schhh… Wir werden uns für eine Weile ausruhen und wenn Du dann immer noch nicht gehen kannst, werde ich Dich wieder tragen."

Harry nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wünschte, dass sie ihre Magie hätten. Er könnte ihnen auf diese Weise etwas zu essen besorgen. Bedauerlicher Weise hatte all das Herumwerken an ihren Hälsen nichts gebracht. Die Halsbänder waren aus einer Art Stein gemacht, vermuteten sie, und waren nahtlos. Es gab keine Möglichkeit sie abzunehmen.

„Kannst Du gehen?", fragte Draco und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. Der Dunkelhaarige stutzte, als er bemerkte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren und er nicht die Kraft hatte, seinen Kopf von Dracos Schulter zu nehmen, oder sie zu öffnen. „Ich nehme das als ein nein." Der Blonde bemühte sich für ein paar Minuten, hatte es aber schließlich Harry sicher auf seinem Rücken und lief wieder.

oooooooooo

„Es gibt kein Ministerium oder eine Regierung der Zauberer in Rumänien.", sagte Shaklebolt. Der ganze Orden saß um einen Tisch, an dem er stand und hörte allem zu, was er mit grimmigem und besorgtem Gesicht sagte. „Das wird uns helfen UND uns behindern. Es wird helfen, weil wir technisch gesehen nicht gegen eine Gruppe kämpfen müssen, wenn wir das Land betreten. Es wird uns behindern, weil sie uns nicht helfen oder uns erzählen können, was sie wissen. Das Beste, was wir tun können ist, alle Einheimischen zu meiden."

„Wer wird suchen gehen und wie viel von Rumänien werden wir absuchen müssen?", fragte Remus.

Albus beschwor eine Karte von Rumänien auf den Tisch. „Unsere Informationen sagen, dass die Jungen in den Süden in die Nähe von Alexandria gebracht wurden. Ich schlage vor, dass wir diese Stadt zu unserer Basis machen und in Gruppen von dieser Stadt ausgehen."

„Wir sind einundzwanzig, aber offensichtlich können wir nicht alle nach Rumänien gehen, um uns an der Suche zu beteiligen.", sagte Severus.

„Ich kann nicht gehen. Ich muss zurück zur Schule.", sagte Albus ernst. „Elphias, Du hast während der letzten Jahre eine Menge für uns getan. Es wäre das Beste, wenn Du hier bleibst. Madame Rosmerta, Sie haben Ihre Bar zu führen und dürfen keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, indem sie ihren Posten verlassen. Arabelly, Du bist wertvoll, aber Deine Stärken liegen woanders. Und zu den Weasleys… Ihr betrauert immer noch den Verlust Eures ältesten Sohnes. Ich verstehe, wenn einer von Euch oder alle nicht an dieser Mission teilnehmen können."

„Ron und Ginny sind im Fuchsbau. Hermine genauso.", informierte sie Misses Weasley. „Ich werde bei Ihnen bleiben, so dass die anderen nach Harry suchen können." Die beiden Weasley-Männer nickten.

„Sehr gut." Albus beugte seinen Kopf in Respekt. „Wir wissen die Hilfe zu schätzen. Minerva…"

„Nein. Ich werde gehen.", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich trauere immer noch, doch meine Familie wird meine Abwesenheit verstehen."

„Das gleiche bei mir. Meine Tochter und ich werden beide helfen nach den Jungen zu suchen.", sagte Andromeda. Sie hatte einen Muggel geheiratet, doch das hatte nicht dazu geführt, dass ihr Ehemann kein Ziel für die Todesser blieb, da ihre Tochter ein Auror und ein Mitglied des Ordens war, der gegen Voldemort kämpfte. Nymphadora hatte sie zum Grimmauld Platz gebracht, damit sie bis zur Beerdigung ihres Vaters in Sicherheit war und Andromeda hatte entschieden, sich auch dem Orden anzuschließen. Sie wollte die Bastarde zur Strecke bringen, die ihr ihren geliebten Ehemann genommen hatten.

„So sei es. Wenn es irgendjemanden gibt, der noch etwas sagen will, dann soll er es jetzt sagen." Albus schaute sich an der Tafel um. Niemand erhob seine Stimme. „Sehr gut. Es bleiben sechzehn von uns übrig. Das macht vier Drei-Mann-Teams. Wir werden das Gebiet um Alexandria in vier Sektionen entlang der Kompasslinien aufteilen. Jede Gruppe wird eine Sektion absuchen und sich nach außen vorarbeiten. Die Teamführer werden Severus, Narzissa…"

Bei den Blicken das Misstrauens und des Ärgers, dass auf ein paar Gesichtern erschienen war, schlug Albus mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch. „Stellt mich nicht in Frage. Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit dafür." Jeder wurde ruhig.

Jeden ernst ansehend, fuhr Albus fort. „Wie ich gesagt habe, die Teamführer sind Severus, Narzissa, Remus und Kingsley. Die Anführer werden entscheiden, wer in ihrem Team ist. Ich werde gleich zurück sein."

Severus endete mit Alastor Moody, Emmeline Vance und Arthur Weasley. Remus hatte Minerva McGonagall, Charlie Weasley und Rubeus Hagrid. Narcissa wählte Andromeda Tonks (ihre Schwester), Mundungus Fletcher und Hestia Jones. Shacklebolt nahm den Rest; Nymphadora Tonks, Dedalus Diggle und Sturgis Podmore. Albus kam Minuten später mit dutzenden von Hauselfen zurück. Während die Elfen Päckchen für die Suchtrupps fertig machten, gab Albus vier Portschlüssel aus.

„Ich möchte Quartalsberichte… Das heißt alle sechs Stunden.", informierte sie Albus und war mit der Zustimmung, die er erhielt, zufrieden. „Viel Glück und seid vorsichtig. Es gibt Todesser in diesem Gebiet. Seid bereit zu kämpfen."

oooooooooo

„Baby…", keuchte Draco heißer. Sein Mund war so verdammt trocken. Seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen und seine Haut fühlte sich an, wie Pergament. „Harry… Wasser…"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und rutschte von Dracos Rücken. Der Blonde schwankte bei dem Wechsel und Harry musste seinen Arm ergreifen, damit er stehen blieb. Vor ihnen war ein trüber Bach. Beide Jungen fielen auf ihre Knie und tranken durstig. Nichts hatte jemals so gut geschmeckt. Das war wirklich eigenartig, dachte Draco, als er fühlte, wie der Schmutz seine Zähne sandig machte und das allein hätte ihn unter normalen Umständen vergrault. Sie tranken einige Minuten, bis ihre lehren Bäuche mit Wasser gefüllt waren. Sie ließen sich erleichtert zurückfallen.

„Bist Du okay?", fragte Harry und schaute zu dem Blonden.

Draco nickte und schaute in den Himmel hinauf. Es war Mittag. Merlin, er war so verdammt hungrig.

„Tut Dein Rücken weh?", fragte Harry errötend. „Ich kann ihn Dir massieren, dafür…" Er erstarrte und seine Augen weiteten sich als er sich steif aufsetzte.

„Ich fühle Magie…", sagte Harry beinahe lautlos. „Es ist, wie ein leichtes Kribbeln an der Barriere der Halsbänder."

„Weißt Du, aus welcher Richtung?", fragte Draco, der wusste, dass Harry sich seiner Magie mehr bewusst war als ihm und deshalb vertraute er ihm in diesem Fall komplett.

„Von rechts… Ich… Ich bin nicht sicher, wie weit weg oder sonst...", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

Draco schaute nach rechts, konnte aber nichts hören oder sehen. Es war möglich, dass sie umgekehrt waren, als sie letzte Nacht gelaufen waren, aber er hatte gedacht, dass er geradeaus gegangen war, weg von Devon. Er sprang steif auf seine Füße, griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn hoch. Er lief so schnell er konnte, was in etwas halb so schnell war, als würde er joggen und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, aus der Harry die Magie gespürt hatte.

„Fühlst Du es immer noch oder war es nur ein momentanes Flattern?", fragte er leise.

„Ich fühle es immer noch." Harrys Stimme zitterte vor Angst.

Dracos Hand klammerte sich fest um Harrys. „Wird es stärker? Schwächer?"

„Es ist gleich. Es ist nur ein schwacher Druck an der Barriere."

„Sag mir… wenn sich etwas ändert.", keuchte er, müder werdend, aber nicht gewillt langsamer zu werden.

**A/N: **Alexandria ist eine Stadt südwestlich von Bukarest. Die Autorin hat es ausgewählt, weil sie von Wald umgeben ist und die Einwohnerzahl hoch, aber nicht zu hoch ist.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

Hallo,

um es kurz zu machen, ja, ihr könnt Euren Augen trauen… Es gibt ein neues Chap… ich musste einfach schnell weiter machen, weil ich ja auch wissen wollte, wie es weiter geht…

Und mein liebes Deedochan hat sich auch extra beeilt und ganz schnell gebetat -freu-

Ich habe auch schon vorhin angefangen das nächste chap zu übersetzen… weiß aber nicht wie ich es schaffe… habe ab morgen, das ganze wochenende echt viel zu tun… ich versuche aber mein bestes…

Danke für Eure Kommis… Ihr seid die Besten… knuddel

und nun, lest schön dieses Mega-Chap… es ist das bist jetzt längste…

ganz liebe grüße

Nerventod

P.S. ach und lealau: nicht wieder so wild tanzen, sonst kippst du um und kannst nicht lesen. -lach-

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 20_

Harry konnte kaum atmen. Er hatte die Magie vor etwa einer halben Stunde gespürt, doch er konnte es nicht länger tun. Sein Kopf war zu benommen und er fühlte die Kälte nicht mehr. Seine Beine brannten und drohten nachzugeben. Draco zog ihn an der Hand mit sich, doch dem Blonden ging es nicht viel besser.

Draco atmete schwer und stolperte alle paar Minuten über Wurzeln und Steine. Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um nach einer Pause zu bitten, doch kein Ton entwich ihm. Seine Augen schließend, schluckte er hart. Der wenige Speichel, den er aufbringen konnte, fühlte sich in seinem Rachen an wie Glas. Er verzog sein Gesicht und brach zusammen, wobei er beinahe Draco mit sich hinunter zog.

„Harry!", schrie Draco heißer. Er kniete sich neben Harry und rollte ihn auf den Rücken.

Harrys Gesicht war weiß und es sah so aus, als würde er darum kämpfen zu atmen. Draco setzte ihn schnell auf und rieb ihm über seinen Rücken. Harry keuchte und seine Arme und sein Kopf hingen schlaff hinunter. Erschrocken von der Panik der Desorientierung, die in ihrer Verbindung wuchs, legte Draco sanft seine Hand auf Harrys Stirn und danach dessen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter. Er keuchte. Harry Kopf war heiß!

„Baby, was tut weh?", fragte er besorgt.

Harrys Mund arbeitet, doch nichts kam heraus. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, da er sich hilflos und ängstlich fühlte. Der Druck gegen die Barriere war immer noch da, unverändert. Die Todesser würden sie finden, doch er konnte sich wirklich nicht mehr bewegen. Er konnte in diesem Moment nicht einmal atmen.

„Schhh, ruh Dich einfach aus…" Draco schaute sich um. „Benutzt immer noch jemand Magie?"

Harry nickte schwach und deutete dorthin.

„Gut… Komm auf meinen Rücken. Ich werde einen Bach finden und dort werden wir anhalten."

Draco stöhnte, als er aufstand. Harry war nicht schwer, doch jedes zusätzliche Gewicht war eine Qual für seinen missbrauchten Körper. Das Gute war, dass er binnen Minuten anfing zu schwitzen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr wirklich warm gefühlt, seit sie entführt worden waren (War es wirklich erst einen Tag her? Es fühlte sich wie Wochen an!), doch Harry strahlte Hitze aus. Draco schleppte sich zitternd, keuchend und verzweifelnd nach Wasser suchend weiter.

oooooooooo

Die ersten Berichte des Ordens sollten eintreffen und Dumbledore wartete an seinem Kamin in seinem Büro. Grünes Feuer flammte auf und Arthurs Kopf erschien. Er berichtete, dass Severus sie durch die östliche Sektion führte und sie bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden hatten. Von Remus' Team erschien Minervas Gesicht und berichtete das Selbe aus der nördlichen Sektion.

Surtgis Podmore wurde aus dem Team von Kingsley ausgewählt. Er war ein Zauberer mit kantigem Kinn, dicken strohfarbenen Haar und war etwa zwanzig Jahre älter als Severus. Er berichtete, dass sie noch nichts in der westlichen Sektion gefunden hatten. Von Narzissas Team berichtete Hestia Jones, eine rotwangige und schwarzhaarige Frau, das Gleiche aus der südlichen Sektion.

Albus dankte ihnen für ihre Berichte und wiederholte wieder, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollten. Als sie aus dem Feuer verschwunden waren, tauschten die vier Männer und Frauen einen gründlichen Bericht über das Gebiet und über die lokalen Muggel und Zauberer untereinander aus, bevor sie zu ihren Teams zurückgingen. Als sie außerhalb der Grenzen der Stadt waren, apparierten sie zurück zu ihrem Team.

oooooooooo

Draco hatte seinen stolpernden Gang verlangsamt. Er war erschöpft und Harry schien auf seinem Rücken schwerer und schwerer zu werden. Als er gerade dachte anhalten zu müssen, tippte ihm Harry auf die Schulter. Seufzend vor Erleichterung, kniete er sich hin und erlaubte seinem Freund von ihm zu gleiten. Harry fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden und er verzog sein Gesicht, als das seine schlimmen Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerte.

Draco drehte sich zu ihm und fuhr mit seinen zitternden Händen über Harrys fiebriges Gesicht. „Bist Du in Ordnung?", keuchte er.

Harry nickte und sagte schmerzerfüllt: „Die Magie ist weg."

„Ist sie?", horchte Draco auf. „Merlin sei Dank." Er fiel auf seinen Rücken und starrte dumpf zu den Bäumen hinauf. „Ich bin so hungrig.", jammerte er und rollte sich um seinen leeren Magen herum. „Und ich könnte für ein Jahr schlafen."

„Hörst Du das?", stöhnte Harry, setzte sich steif auf und ignorierte die Beschwerden seines Freundes. Er konnte nichts gegen sie tun.

Draco setzte sich stirnrunzelnd auf. „Sag mir, dass das kein Donner war."

Harry nickte und rappelte sich langsam auf. „Wir brauchen einen Unterschlupf."

Draco beeilte sich ihn zu stützen und Harry nahm dankbar seinen Arm an. Vor Verzweiflung weinend, führte Draco Harry, als dieser wieder begann zu laufen. Seine Beine klopften. Schmutz war auf seiner entblößten Haut; auf den Händen, dem Hals, dem Gesicht. Sein Haar war immer noch in einem Zopf, doch Zweige und Blätter waren darin und ein paar Strähnen hatten sich gelöst. Harry sah genauso schlimm aus wie er, vielleicht schlimmer, da sein Gesicht blass war und seine Augen krank leuchteten. Er war nie verzweifelter, ängstlicher oder hoffnungsloser. Warum weiter gehen? Wohin gingen sie? Wenn die Dinge sich nicht bald änderten, würden sie auch ohne Hilfe der Todesser sterben.

„Wasser.", keuchte Harry und fiel auf die Knie.

Dracos Kopf schoss nach oben und er sah den Bach vor sich. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er vor Freude springen. Dieses Mal, wenn sie wegrennen mussten, würde er diesem verdammt Ding folgen. Er wollte nie mehr ohne Wasser weitergehen. Draco zog Harry ein paar Meter und der kleinere Junge schaffte es ein wenig zu krabbeln. Beide fielen über das Wasser her.

Sie tranken verzweifelt. Harry trank zu schnell und musste sich wegdrehen, als er sich übergab. Draco erschrak und rieb ihm beruhigend seinen Rücken. Sein Magen fühlte sich auch ein wenig rebellisch an. Nachdem sie zu dem Bach zurückgekehrt waren und ein bisschen mehr getrunken hatten, rollte sich Harry mit einem Stöhnen zusammen.

„Harry…" Draco biss sich besorgt auf seine Lippen. Er zog seinen Pullover aus und tauchte den Ärmel in das Wasser. Zitternd legte er Harrys Kopf auf seinen Schoß und kühlte Harrys Stirn und seine Wangen mit der kalten, nassen Kleidung. Harrys Augen flackerten nicht einmal. „Sei nicht krank. Bitte, Baby." Draco schwankte vor und zurück und weinte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Keine zehn Minuten später donnerte es laut und der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Harry wachte auf und schrie vor Angst. Draco zog ihn in seine Arme und beruhigte ihn. Mit blinzelnden und fiebrigen Augen wusste Harry, dass sie einen Unterschlupf finden mussten oder zumindest versuchen sollten einen zu finden. Der Regen würde kalt sein.

„Brauchen Unterschlupf.", sagte er schwach und nutze Draco um auf die Beine zu kommen.

Der Blonde widersprach nicht und zog sich seinen feuchten Pullover wieder an. Seine Zähne klapperten und seine Angst vor dem Sturm gab ihm die nötige Motivation in Bewegung zu bleiben. Er erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen und folgte dem Bach. Sie waren nicht weit gekommen, als es begann zu regnen. Wie sie es erwartete hatten, war das Wasser kalt. In Minuten waren sie durchnässt. Es war kein Unterschlupf in Sicht; nur Bäume und noch mehr Bäume. Draco biss sich hart auf die Lippe, um sich vom Weinen abzuhalten und weiter zu gehen.

„Stopp.". Harry schwankte. Er konnte nichts sehen. Alles verschwamm um ihn herum. Seine Füße waren genauso wie seine Hände taub und obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, warum das so schlimm war, wusste er, dass es das war. Seine Brust tat weh und seine Kehle brannte. Er würde bald anfangen zu husten, das wusste er. Er konnte nicht weiter gehen. Es war schwer auf dem matschigen Untergrund zu gehen und Draco zitterte jetzt heftig. Harry hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört zu zittern; er war zu betäubt, um zu frieren.

„H-H-Har-rr-rry?", stotterte Draco durch klappernde Zähne.

Oh, ja. Er hatte eine Idee, oder? Was würde er sagen? Harry schwankte. Leuchtende Blitze. Er sah den alten Baum wieder. „Dort ist ein Unterschlupf." Er deutete darauf und stolperte darauf zu. Er schwankte, doch schließlich schaffte er es. Es regnete noch immer unter dem Geäst, doch nicht so sehr. Er saß mit seinem Rücken an dem Stamm und deutet Draco sich neben ihn zu setzen. Der Blonde tat es plump. „Zieh den Pullover aus.", schaffte es Harry zu sagen. Er war so müde. Er wollte nur schlafen. Warum schlief er nicht?

Draco wusste nicht, warum er den Pullover ausziehen sollte. Ihm würde ohne ihn genauso kalt sein. Also hörte er auf seinen Freund und zog ihn aus. Harry tat dasselbe mit seinem und setzte sich auf Dracos Schoß. Ihre nackten Brustkörbe pressten sich fest aneinander. Draco schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund und hielt ihn fest. Merlin, das fühlte sich so gut an…

„Wring sie aus und… leg sie… über uns beide.", keuchte Harry.

Verstehend, was Harry meinte, wrang Draco die Shirts so gut er konnte aus und legte sie über sie, so dass beide von ihnen umschlungen waren und Harrys nackter Oberkörper noch immer an seinen gepresst wurde. Draco zog seine Beine an, um zu versuchen mehr Körperwärme einzufangen, während Harry seine Hüfte umklammerte. Der Dunkelhaarige war binnen Minuten weggetreten und Draco folgte ihm bald.

Unglücklicherweise schlief er nur für ein paar Stunden, als Harry ihn mit schwachem Husten weckte. Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er bei jedem Atemzug, den Harry nahm, die Flüssigkeit in Harrys Lungen spürte. Er kuschelte sich fester um Harry und senkte seinen Kopf.

Er war zu müde und zu schwach, um zu weinen, doch Verzweiflung erfüllte sein Herz. Sie waren absolut verloren. Todesser verfolgten sie und sie hatten kein Essen oder einen Unterschlupf, der ihnen irgendwie helfen konnte. Mit jeder Stunde ging es Harry schlechter und mitten im November im Regen zu sitzen (, der nun in einen kalten Sprühregen übergegangen war,) war keine Hilfe. Was konnte er tun? Er musste irgendetwas tun! Er konnte Harry nicht sterben lassen. Er wollte auch nicht sterben. Es war nicht fair!

oooooooooo

Arthur wartete, bis jeder Albus berichtet hatte, ehe er Energietränke ausgab, die Severus gebraut und mit sich genommen hatte. Er fragte sich, wie viele Tränke der Mann mit sich hatte, verborgen und geschrumpft in seinen schwarzen Roben. Sturgis nahm einen und gab Hestia ihre Tränke. Minerva nahm den Rest.

„Und ihr habt keine Hinweise gefunden?", fragte sie mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen.

„Nichts.", schüttelte Arthur seinen Kopf und die anderen beiden taten es ihm nach.

„Wie weit seid ihr gekommen?", fragte sie die anderen.

„Etwa einundzwanzig Kilometer.", antwortete Sturgis grimmig.

„Sechzehn.", seufzte Hestia und fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand müde durch ihr kurzes Haar.

„Zweiundzwanzigeinhalb.", sagte Minerva.

„Einundzwanzig.", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Denkt ihr, mein Team arbeitet zu schnell?", fragte Minerva die anderen.

„Wir könnten zu langsam sein.", sagte Hestia. „Narzissa ist entschlossen nichts zu verpassen."

„Wir müssen nur unser Bestes tun.", lächelte Arthur ermunternd. „Wir werden sie finden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Sturgis schüttelte seinen Kopf und verließ das Hotelzimmer. Hestia folgte ihm mit einem einfachen Nicken. Minerva lächelte und griff Arthur bei den Schultern, ehe sie ebenfalls ging. Arthurs Lächeln verstarb, als er alleine war. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. ER konnte Harry nicht verlieren. Der arme Junge war wie ein Sohn für ihn und er hatte schon ein Kind zuviel verloren. Kopfschüttelnd eilte er aus dem Raum und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich.

oooooooooo

Der Regen hatte aufgehört, doch nun war es Nacht; kalt und dunkel. Der Bach war voller und schneller und es hörte sich so an, als wäre er direkt neben ihnen, obwohl Draco wusste, dass er gut sechs Meter entfernt war. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Es konnten so viele Dinge sein. Sein Körper war steif, kalt und hatte Schmerzen. Er war schwach und hungrig. Harry zitterte an ihm und jedes feuchte Keuchen hörte sich an, als wäre es das Letzte. Das Fieber war jetzt noch höher und machte Dracos Vorderseite zu warm, während sein Rücken, seine Beine und sein Kopf eiskalt waren. Er war erstaunt, dass er überhaupt geschlafen hatte.

„Ray…", keuchte Harry. „Mehr… Magie… dort… aus… der… Richtung…" Er neigte an diesem Punkt seinen Kopf. Die Magie war direkt vor Draco und hinter Harry.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Der Bach lief direkt darauf zu, so musste sie den Bach aufwärts folgen, sie mussten hier weg, aber… Aber er dachte nicht, dass Harry noch weiter tragen konnte und Harry war sicher nicht in der Lage zu Laufen. Er keuchte und ließ seinen Kopf fallen, so dass seine Wange an Harrys feuchtem Haar ruhten.

„Danke Harry.", wisperte er. „Ruh Dich aus. Ich werde auf Dich aufpassen."

Harry nickte schwach und fiel zurück in einen ruhelosen Schlaf. Draco hielt ihn fest. Sie konnten nirgendwo mehr hingehen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so. Er musste warten. Warten auf Morgen oder darauf, dass die Todesser sie fanden. Verdammte Bastarde! Er dachte nach. Wenn er jeden von ihnen töten könnte, würde er es tun. Er war es leid, wegzurennen, Angst zu haben und hilflos zu sein!

Er nahm einen tiefen ruhigen Atemzug und entwickelte einen Plan. Wenn die Sonne aufgehen würde, würden sich die Dinge ein wenig aufwärmen und er könnte Harry zum Bach bringen und ihn dazu bringen, etwas zu trinken. Dann musste er ihn weiter weg bringen. Vielleicht könnten sie eine Höhle oder eine Stadt am Ende dieses verdammten Waldes finden… Aber jetzt… jetzt schloss er wieder seine Augen. Alles, was er tun konnte war sich auszuruhen. Er musste morgen stark sein.

oooooooooo

Sie machten ihren dritten Bericht für Albus, doch dieses Mal waren sie nicht allein. Jedes Team hatte zwei Mitglieder zurückgeschickt, um sich ein paar Stunden auszuruhen. Sie würden bei der nächsten Schicht tauschen. Das würde die Suche langsamer machen, doch sie konnten nicht nur durch Tränke funktionieren und dabei einen klaren Kopf behalten.

oooooooooo

Draco hatte sich an seinen Plan gehalten. Er hatte Harry zu dem Bach hinüber gebracht und den fiebernden Jungen dazu gebracht, soviel zu trinken, wie er konnte, bevor er das Selbe tat. Sie zogen ihre immer noch feuchten Pullover an und Draco hob Harry auf seinen Rücken, bevor er sich auf seinen Weg bachaufwärts machte. Harry hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Magie noch immer hinter ihnen war. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und lief. Der Schmerz in seinen Füßen und Beinen wurde schlimmer und er fühlte sich schwindelig, doch das war nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Alles, was von Bedeutung war, war in Bewegung zu bleiben.

Die Zeit verging überraschend schnell. Er driftete in seine konfusen Tagträume hinein- und hinaus. Er wurde trotzdem vollkommen wach, als Harry sich auf seinem Rücken verspannte und sein lautes Atmen stoppte. Draco ließ ihn einfach auf dem Boden, als der Schmerz ihn traf und die vertraute Welle des Schwindels, die den Beginn einer Vision signalisierte ihn traf. Er hatte nur noch genug Zeit zu schreien: „Verschließe Dich!", bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

oooooooooo

Voldemort funkelte, mit Wut, die in seinen Venen rauschte, hinunter zu seinen bebenden Anhängern. Gestern Morgen hatte eines seiner geschätzten Tiere einen Toten eineinhalb Kilometer von ihrem Lager entfernt gefunden. Er hatte Mulciber, Avery und Nott befohlen herauszufinden, was passiert war. Spät letzte Nacht war Avery mit einem Bericht zurückgekehrt.

Zabini war durch einen Schlag auf seinen Kopf mit einem sehr schweren Stein getötet worden und war leicht geschlagen worden. Die Todesser waren nach Hogwarts gegangen, um zu sehen, ob sein kleiner Bruder wusste, in was Zabini verwickelt gewesen war und fanden heraus, dass Blaise nicht da war. Sie hatten Glück, als sie nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren und sich Notts Sohn näherte.

Es schien, dass er und Blaise sich in dem Dorf versteckten, weil sie Potter und Malfoy entführt hatten und nicht verhört werden wollten, bis es zu spät war, die Bälger zu retten. Nachdem sie das gehört hatten, kehrten Nott und Mulciber zu Devons Körper zurück und begannen nach den vermissten Kindern zu suchen (Blaise hatte sie von ihrem verjüngten Status berichtet), während Avery Voldemort berichtete.

Voldemort war wütend, dass Devon gehandelt hatte, ohne ihm davon zu erzählen und dann noch beinahe Erfolg gehabt hatte. Daran zu denken, dass der Junge-der-lebte wieder zwölf und in Reichweite war! Er hatte Avery für ein paar Stunden gefoltert, um seine Wut abzureagieren, dann hatte er seinen Inneren Kreis zu sich gerufen und befohlen mit Avery zu gehen und ihm zu helfen, die beiden Jungen zu finden und sie ihm lebend zu bringen.

Eine Stunde nach Dämmerung kehrte Avery zurück und berichtete, dass die Bälger schwer zu fassen war. Es schien, dass Devon den Kindern mächtige schwarze Artefakte angelegt hatte, damit sie keine Magie nutzen konnten und dies ihre Suchzauber ablenkte. Sie mussten selbst suchen. Voldemort hatte wegen der Inkompetenz seiner Anhänger gewütet und Avery für eine Weile gefoltert, bis er wieder klar denken konnte.

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, sprach er einen generellen Ruf (es war dieser, der die Jungen in die Vision gezogen hatte; sie hatten keine Visionen, als Voldemort nur eine Auswahl seiner Anhänger gerufen hatte) und ordnete alle zweihundert Todesser an, Rumänien nach den beiden Jungen zu durchkämmen. Er drohte allen mit dem Tod, sollten sie die Jungen nicht gefunden haben, bis die Sonne unterging.

oooooooooo

Draco wachte mit einem Keuchen auf. Diesmal hatte er durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen, so wie Harry seine letzte Vision beschrieben hatte und er war erschrocken von dem, was er gesehen hatte. Hunderte von Todessern suchten nach ihnen. Und sie sollten lebend zu Voldemort gebracht werden.

Draco erschauderte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Voldemorts Wut und unendliche Blutlust gefühlt hatte. Er schwankte zu Harry. Der Dunkelhaarige zitterte schwach und schnappte nach Luft. Draco setzte ihn schnell auf, damit er besser atmen konnte. Harry stöhnte durch einen weiteren Hustanfall und öffnete seine Augen. Sie waren glasig und geweitet. Draco wimmerte als Harrys Angst, Verwirrung und Verzweiflung in ihn schnitt.

„Harry… Bleib bei mir… Wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben."

Harry deute nach hinten und nach links „…Magie…"

„Ich weiß, Baby…" Draco hob ihn auf seinen Rücken. „Bitte, halt durch. Harry, halt dich an meinem Hals fest!"

Der Dunkelhaarige keuchte und schlang schwach seine Arme um den Hals des Blonden. Er keuchte heftig und zuckte, als er versuchte genug Luft zu bekommen. Draco begann zu traben, doch er konnte die Geschwindigkeit nur ein paar Minuten aufrechterhalten, ehe er langsamer laufen musste. Er zwang seinen Körper, ihm zu gehorchen. Sie wurden gejagt und die Raubtiere holten auf und kamen jetzt aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen! Zitternd stolperte Draco weiter. Seine Augen waren geweitet und ängstlich.

oooooooooo

Narzissa drückte sich nahe an den Boden, als drei Todesser an ihr vorbeigingen. Währenddessen, waren ihre Schwester Andromeda und Hestia ausgeschwärmt und hatten angehalten, als sie es getan hatte. Die ahnungslosen Todesser waren umzingelt. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Wenn sie sie angriffen, würde sie Voldemort alarmieren, dass die Ordensmitglieder hier waren und das könnte ihren Tod bedeuten und den Tod ihres Sohnes und Harrys. Dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas. Ihre Schwester… Andromeda war hervorragend in Erinnerungszaubern. Wenn sie sie fingen und befragten, könnte ihre Schwester einen Zauber sprechen, so fein, dass niemand davon wissen würde.

oooooooooo

Die vier Ordensmitglieder kamen in dem Hotel an und tauschten Neuigkeiten. Hestia erzählte ihnen schnell, dass sie auf Todesser getroffen waren und herausgefunden hatten, dass die Jungs entkommen waren und von jedem erreichbaren Mitglied gesucht wurden. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. Sie mussten die Jungs finden. Glücklicherweise hatte sie auch einen Tipp erhalten.

Die Jungs waren aus der Sektion Narzissas gerannt und von dem, was sie herausfinden konnten, in Richtung Norden geflohen, was sie eventuell in Severus' Sektion geführt hatte. Deshalb mussten sie nicht länger im Norden oder Westen suchen und Shaklebolt und Remus konnten zu den anderen stoßen. Nach einer stillen Debatte war es entschieden, dass Shaklebolts Team zu Severus' stoßen würde und Remus' Team sich Narzissa anschließen würde.

oooooooooo

Draco fiel mit einem Schmerzensschrei hin. Harry fiel von seinem Rücken und rollte weg. Seine grünen Augen öffneten sich und er starrte stumpf vor sich hin. Sein rasselnder Atem hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und sein Kopf tat schrecklich weh. Was würde sein Vater dazu sagen, dass er hier auf dem Boden lag. Er hoffte, dass Ron okay war, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum er wegen des Rothaarigen besorgt war.

Warte… Wo war Draco? Er ging auf sein Hände und Knie und schaute sich um. Es war hier wirklich alles voller Laub. Vielleicht sollte er fegen? Tante Petunia würde sehr sauer sein, wenn alles so dreckig war. Weißblondes Haar fing seine Aufmerksamkeit und er krabbelte mit einem Lächeln darauf zu. Es verschwand sofort, als er bemerkte, dass Draco weinte.

Ein hoher Schmerzenslaut entkam der Kehle des Blonden und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Er fühlte, wie sein Kopf klarer wurde und schluckte hart. Als er wieder atmen konnte, schaute er seinen besten Freund an. Er sah gut aus, wenn auch schmutzig. Draco würde so wütend werden, dass seine Kleidung ruiniert war, doch seine Gedanken brachen ab, als er Dracos Fuß und Fußgelenk sah.

Es war ein metallener Kreis von Zähnen in das Fleisch des Blonden geschlagen. Harry konnte den weißen Knochen und die Sehnen sehen. Fetzen von blutiger Haut hingen um die Löcher herum, die die Zähne verursacht hatten. Blut quoll daraus hervor, es roch heiß und scharf. „Draco…", jammerte Harry. „Oh, nein… oh Gott, Ray, sei okay…"

Draco konnte nicht antworten. Er war stumm vor Schmerzen. Harrys Kopf fuhr herum, als er etwas auf sie zukommen hörte. Es war leise, doch er wusste, dass sie nah waren. Harry keuchte und spie den Schleim aus, der in seinem Hals angewachsen war. Draco hyperventilierte. Seine Augen waren vor Schock weit geöffnet.

Harry erinnerte sich, wie der Blonde sein Gesicht mit seinem eigenen Pullover gekühlt hatte. Er hatte ihn den ganzen Weg getragen, weil er zu schwach war und jetzt kamen die Todesser und sie würden Draco noch mehr bluten lassen. Das ließ ihn schreien. Harry schloss seine Augen und Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er war schwach. Ihm war sogar schwindelig.

Das Geräusch der Herankommenden wurde lauter. Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er sogar schon die Schatten unter den Bäumen ausmachen. Er würde sie nicht Draco wehtun lassen. Er schaute hinunter zu seinem Freund und spürte, wie ihn die Liebe überwältigte. Draco hatte alles getan, was er konnte, um ihn zu beschützen. Er war wegen ihm schwer verletzt worden.

„Harry…", schluchzte Draco. „Baby…"

Dracos herzzerreißende Schreie brachen Harry gänzlich und plötzlich explodierte alles in einer Erschütterung aus Licht und Geräuschen. Dann wurde er heftig von allen Eindrücken weggerissen, wie durch einen Portschlüssel in ein schwarzes Loch. Er hörte auf zu existieren. Alles war nichtig. Ewige Echos der Nichtigkeit.

oooooooooo

Draco konnte durch den Schmerz kaum denken. Es vereinnahmte ihn und er würde schreien, wenn er nicht so schwach wäre. Hyperventilierend drehte er seinen Kopf und er war sich sicher, dass er sich übergeben würde. Die Wellen der Qual kamen und er war hilflos. Schließlich konnte er wieder sehen und er sah, dass sein Baby weinte und auf seinen Knien neben ihm schwankte. Er sah die Verzweiflung und die Angst, trotzdem konnte er nichts fühlen, da alles, was er fühlte Schmerz war. Er bat ihn um Hilfe, obwohl er wusste, er würde sie nicht bekommen.

Harry wurde starr und sein Kopf kippte zurück, so dass seine Augen in die Baumkronen über ihn starrten. Draco keuchte und verdeckte seine Augen, als das Halsband um Harrys Hals heiß und rot aufglühte und begann auseinander zu fallen. Er keuchte, als er spürte, wie es bei ihm genauso war. Sie wurden verflüssigt. Magie wirbelte um ihn herum und er konnte es wieder fühlen.

Er wurde von der Macht, die sein Freund ausstrahlte, auf den Boden gedrückt. Er schrie aus Angst um sich selbst und Harry. Ohne Vorwarnung begann der Schmerz zurückzugehen und er schaute hinunter und sah, dass das metallene Monsterding verschwand und sein Bein zu heilen begann. Es war erst halbfertig, als die Magie, wie eine Kerze die ausgeblasen wurde, verschwand. Draco keuchte und sein Kopf fuhr herum, um Harry zusammengekauert auf dem Boden vorzufinden.

„Harry!", schrie er heißer und krabbelte hinüber zu dem kleineren Jungen. Er atmete nicht mehr. „Nein! Baby! Stirb nicht! Du kannst mich nicht verlassen!"

Er schlug mit seiner Hand immer und immer wieder auf die Brust Harrys. Er schrie, doch Harry wachte nicht auf. Er begann nicht zu atmen. Hände griffen ihn und zogen ihn beiseite. Er schrie wieder, als er einen Fremden in einem schwarzen Umhang sah, der sich neben sein Baby kniete. Draco sah rot und rastete aus.

Der Mann, der ihn hielt schrie und ließ ihn fallen. Er warf sich auf den Mann bei Harry, wurde aber auf den Boden gestoßen. Seine Magie schlug um sich und schleuderte die Blätter und den Todesser von sich. Er knurrte und rann zu dem anderen Mann bei Harry und diesmal traf er ihn. Beide gingen in einem Knäuel von Gliedmaßen zu Boden. Der andere Todesser feuerte Zauber ab. Es war ihm egal, wen er traf.

Draco konnte ihnen nicht ewig ausweichen und wurde getroffen. Seine Muskeln wurden schlaff und er wurde hart geschlagen und in dem Magen getreten. Er lag keuchend und mit Kummer und Panik da. Seine Augen fielen auf Harry und er sah, dass der kleinere Junge atmete und seine Lungen klarer klangen. Zuerst verstand er nicht, doch sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als die Erkenntnis kam. Voldemort wollte sie lebend. Deshalb retteten die Todesser Harry.

„Du verdammtes Balg!", spie der Todesser, den er angegriffen hatte. Draco verzog sein Gesicht, als ein Schwall Speichels seine Wange hinunterlief. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen der Vorfreude, begann der Mann seinen Zauberstab zu schwingen. Seine Bewegungen wurde heftiger, als ein komplexer Zauber seine Lippen verließ. „Paricreo tactus flagello excrucius!"

Draco schrie auf, als eine Linie des Feuers über seine Brust und seine Seite brannte. Ein weiteres Mal und er schrie erneut. Er konnte spüren, wie Blut seinen Leib hinunter lief. Der Todesser lachte. Die zwei Zuschauenden hoben ihn auf seine Füße und hielten ihn unter den Armen fest. Ein weiterer Hieb und dieses Mal war es auf seinem Rücken. Er krümmte sich mit einem schwachen Gefühl der Angst. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter und er zuckte und verkrampfte sich. Sie verspotteten ihn, als er weinte und mehr Hiebe folgten. Jeder schnitt sich in seine Haut, seine Muskeln und brachte Schreie aus seinem gequälten Hals.

Ohne Vorwarnung brach der Mann, der seinen linken Arm hielt zusammen. Aus der Balance gebracht, ließ ihn der andere Todesser los und er fiel zu Boden. Seine Sicht schwand. Das Geräusch des Kämpfens und von Zaubern wurde von dem Dröhnen in seinen Ohren verschluckt. Er wusste nur, dass er sein Baby wollte. Er krabbelte blind umher, bis er auf einen Körper traf und der verschwommene Umriss von Harry klarer wurde, bevor alles schwarz wurde und er ohnmächtig wurde. Er fiel auf den kleineren Jungen, und schütze ihn so mit seinem halben Körper.

oooooooooo

Severus kämpfte grausam. Seine Zauber waren gewalttätig und wurden mit tödlicher Genauigkeit abgefeuert. Eiskalte Wut beherrschte seine Gedanken. Wie konnten diese armseligen Schwächlinge wagen, seinen Sohn auszupeitschen? Und war Harry am Leben? Der Junge hatte sich nicht bewegt, seit sie angekommen waren. Ein Zauber, von Podmore abgefeuert, streifte seine Schulter und er wirbelte herum und sah einen Todesser, der sich an ihn herangeschlichen hatte fallen. Er grinste zufrieden und kämpfte weiter.

Moody und Shaklebolt kämpften Seite an Seite und fluchten, als mehr Todesser auftauchten. Die drei, die eigentlich angegriffen hatten, mussten nach Hilfe gerufen haben. Sie mussten zu den Jungen kommen und hier raus kommen. Sie konnten nicht weiter so kämpfen, nicht, wenn die Zahl der Angreifer anwuchs. Und die Jungen brauchten medizinische Hilfe. Knurrend und wie eine Einheit, kämpften sich die beiden Männer in Richtung der zusammengebrochenen Zwölfjährigen.

Tonks bekämpfte zwei Todesser und verlor den Boden unter ihren Füßen. Sie fluchte und schoss Fesslungszauber und Abwehrzauber. Einer ging zu Boden und sie stieß einen Triumphschrei aus, doch zwei weitere Männer erschienen, wo er gestanden hatte. Sie fluchte wieder und kämpfte weiter. Gerade als sie dachte zu Boden zu gehen, trat Diggle hinter die beiden Todesser, rief ihr zu und teilte somit ihren Kräfte, als sie ihn angriffen. Der Kampf ging weiter!

Emmeline Vance fiel durch einen Knochenbruch-Fluch. Ihre beiden Beine waren gebrochen, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, vom Boden aus weiter zu kämpfen. Einige Todesser fielen und schrieen schmerzvoll aus, als sie weiter feuerte. Ein Sprengfluch riss sie in die Luft und sie fühlte sich wie eine Puppe. Jemand schrie ihren Namen, doch sie wusste nicht wer. Alles wurde schwarz, als sie landete und ihre Beine knackten.

Arthur sah entsetzt, als Emmeline schlaff zusammenfiel und ein Todesser einen brutalen Fluch auf sie schoss. Er schrie einen Schildzauber, doch es war zu spät. Blut erfüllte die Luft, als ihre Kehle bis zum Knochen aufgeschlitzt wurde. Mit ihrer durchtrennten Luftröhre erstickte sie. Arthur schrie vor Ablehnung und Entsetzen, doch er war gezwungen sich zu konzentrieren, als eine weitere Welle von Zaubern auf ihn gefeuert wurde.

Narzissas und Remus' Team rannten in die Szene, angezogen von der großen Konzentration der Magie dort. Sie warfen sich in den Kampf und eilten zu ihren Kameraden, um sie zu unterstützen. Andromeda kam gerade rechtzeitig zu ihrer Tochter. Tonks spuckte Blut, ihre Rippen waren auf der rechten Seite gebrochen und ein weiterer Sprengzauber wäre ihr Ende gewesen. Narzissa und Remus schlugen auf die vier Todesser ein, die Severus von den Kindern fernhielten und der Zaubertränkemeister schlüpfte hindurch. Er fiel auf die Knie und mit einem kurzen Zauber der seine Stimme verstärkte schrie er den Ordensmitglieder zu, sich zurückzuziehen.

Es gab ein dutzend Apparationsgeräusche und die Todesser versuchten verzweifelt ihnen zu folgen. Unglücklicherweise war Mitapparieren bestenfalls riskant und nur sieben von ihnen kamen schließlich vor dem richtigen Hotel an. Sie stürmten hinein und verfluchten die Muggel, bis sie die richtige Zimmernummer hatten. Sie stürmten die Treppen hinauf und in den Raum, nur um zu sehen, wie die Ordensmitglieder mit einem Portschlüssel verschwanden. Sie fluchten laut und begannen das Hotel in Flammen zu setzen. Die Jungen waren weggebracht worden und sie wussten, dass ihr Meister mit ihnen nicht zufrieden sein würde.

oooooooooo

Der Portschlüssel brachte die Gruppe in eine leere Halle im Grimmauld Platz. Ihr Eintritt löste einen Alarm aus, der dazu führen würde, dass Dumbledore und Poppy binnen Sekunden ankommen würden. Arthur fiel unter dem Gewicht von Emmelines toten Körper auf seine Knie. Andromeda leitete ihre Tochter zu einer Wand und Tonks schrie auf, als sich ihre gebrochenen Rippen in ihre Lunge bohrten. Blut gurgelte in ihrer Kehle und lief über ihre Lippen. Shaklebolt rauschte ihr zu Hilfe.

Charlie ging seinem Vater helfen, der aus Wunden blutete, von denen er nicht einmal zu wissen schien, dass er sie hatte. Hestia und Hagrid rannten aus dem Raum, um Verbandsmaterial und Heiltränke zu holen. Mundungus saß mit einem gebrochenen Arm schluchzend in einer Ecke. Er hatte während des Kampfes wie eine in die Ecke gedrängte Ratte gekämpft, war aber danach nutzlos. Dedalus war durch einen Zauber erblindet, hielt aber Minerva und stillte eine Wunde an ihre Schulter. Sturgis und Narzissa standen steif neben Remus und Severus, als die beiden begannen an den Jungen zu arbeiten.

Severus befreite die Jungen schnell von ihrer Kleidung. Sie waren nur im Weg und verbargen möglicherweise Verletzungen. Narzissas Hand ballte sich, als sie die zerfleischte Haut ihres Sohnes sah. Severus sprach schnell einen Zauber, um die Blutungen der Peitschenschläge zu verlangsamen, da er wusste, dass Draco nicht mehr Blutverlust hinnehmen konnte. Dann wechselte er mit Remus, der allgemeine Heilzauber gesprochen hatte. Der Wolf tat es nun genauso bei Draco, während Severus versuchte spezifische Schäden zu heilen.

Poppy und Dumbledore kamen an und standen einen Moment geschockt da, als das Stöhnen, Schluchzen und rasselnder Atem ihre Ohren erreichte. Niemand hatte so etwas seit dem Ende des ersten Krieges gesehen. Poppy erholte sich zuerst und befahl Dumbledore mehr Heiler zu rufen. Sie konnte das alles nicht alleine tun. Er verschwand augenblicklich.

Hestia und Hagrid kamen wieder und halfen ihr. Sie befahl Hagrid die Hauselfen zu informieren, dass zehn Gästequartiere gebraucht wurden und wenn das geschehen war, dass er zur Schule zurückkehren musste, um dort zu helfen, wo er konnte, während der Direktor weg war. Hestia wurde zu ihrer Krankenschwester gebracht und sie ging schnell im Raum herum, um zu sehen, wer zuerst behandelt werden musste.

Tonks brauchte am dringendsten Hilfe und sie begann Befehle zu sprechen. Sie gehorchten und bald lag die junge Methamorphmagierin auf einer Trage, wurde mit Heilzaubern belegt und mit Tränken versorgt. Es war eine anspruchsvolle Arbeit und würde eine gute Stunde dauern. Poppy legte die Grundlage für die Heilzauber und Andromeda und Shacklebolt lieferten die Magie und die Energie, um es zu beenden. Dann rauschte sie zu den Jungs hinüber. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde ein zweiter Heiler hergebracht und er konnte sich mit Dumbledores Hilfe um die anderen kümmern.

Sie beschwor zwei Tragen und sprach starke Diagnosezauber. Das Ergebnis wurde aufgelistet und sie verzog grimmig ihren Mund. Die Jungen waren für etwas mehr aus 49 Stunden weg und waren schrecklichen Wetterverhältnissen und Stress ausgesetzt. Allen voran waren sie von ihren Feinden misshandelt worden und hatten dadurch emotionalen Schaden erlitten. Es würde Zeit brauchen, das zu heilen. Narzissa, Severus und Remus halfen, indem sie ihre Magie, ihre Stärke und ihre Hände anboten.

oooooooooo

Die meisten des Rettungsteams waren versorgt und wurden nun ins Bett in den oberen Räumen gesteckt, damit sie schlafen und sich auskurieren konnten. Die Tonks Frauen teilten sich ein Zimmer. Charlie und Arthur hatten sich entschieden nach Hause zu gehen. Molly würde sonst besorgt sein, doch sie wollten von dem Fortschritt der Jungen informiert werden.

Minerva war zur Schule zurückgekehrt, um in ihrem eigenen Bett zu schlafen. Ihre Schulter war immer noch verbunden, sollte aber in einer Woche besser sein, wenn ihre Magie es schaffte den dunklen Rückstand des Fluches zu vernichten. Dedalus, Hestia und Sturgis hatten sich entschieden zu bleiben, obwohl sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt waren. Sollte ein Angriff auf den Grimmauld Platz durchgeführt werden, wären sie hier, um ihn und die Verwundeten darin zu verteidigen. Mundungus hatte sich entschieden nach Hause zurück zu kehren und niemand versuchte ihn zu überzeugen zu bleiben. Shaklebolt wollte bleiben, musste aber nach Hause zurückkehren. Er musste am nächsten Tag wieder zur Arbeit.

Severus, Narzissa und Remus waren die einzigen des Rettungsteams, die wach waren und mit Dumbledore und Poppy in der Küche saßen und darauf warteten erzählt zu bekommen, wie der Zustand ihrer Söhne war. Es war nach Mitternacht und Severus war so müde, dass er nicht einmal protestierte, als Remus sich an ihn lehnte, damit beide aufrecht sitzen bleiben konnten. Narzissa ging es ein wenig besser, da sie erst dazukam, ehe sie herausapparierten.

„Nun?", fragte sie. „Wie ist ihr Zustand?"

Poppy seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er ist nicht gut, aber sie werden gesund werden. Sie beide haben schwere Blasen an den Füßen; Draco mehr als Harry. Beide sind krank, weil sie so lange der Feuchtigkeit und Kälte ausgesetzt waren; Harry mehr als Draco. Beide haben runde Verbrennungen um ihre Hälse, die resistent gegen magische Heilung sind, die aber beginnen darauf zu reagieren, wenn auch langsam. Schwere Erschöpfung und Ermüdung hat beide geschwächt und sie leiden an den ersten Anzeichen des Verhungerns. Außerdem war das Fleisch an Dracos Fußgelenk schwer auseinander gerissen, aber das ist einfach zu heilen.

Viel ernster ist, dass Draco Anzeichen zeigt unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatius gestanden zu haben und auch davon, ausgepeitscht worden zu sein. Er hat Nervenschäden erlitten und einen bedeutenden Blutverlust. Die Heilung von beiden wird nur langsam vorangehen. Harry zeigt ebenfalls Anzeichen von Nervenschäden, aber nicht von einem Crucio. Es sieht aus, wie ein normaler Anfall. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass sie eine Vision hatten, während sie auf der Flucht waren. Er hat seine ganzen magischen und physischen Reserven verbraucht. Dagegen können wir nicht wirklich etwas tun, außer zu warten und ihm genug zu Essen und zu Trinken zu geben.

Was mir die größten Sorgen macht ist, dass er eine Lungenentzündung und Bronchitis hat. Sein Zustand war schon schwach, als er verschwunden ist und der Stress, die Belastung und das Hungern haben ihn gänzlich geschwächt. Ich habe ihn in ein Heilkoma gelegt, doch die Krankheit hat sich nur verschlimmert. Das lange Fieber hat einen Schaden in seinem Gehirn verursacht und es wird Zeit und komplizierte Heilzauber brauchen. Und seine Lungen sind krank. Es ist möglich, dass die ständige Gefahr besteht, dass er dadurch Asthma bekommt.

Wir tun alles, was wir können, um ihn zu stärken und die Schäden zu heilen. Normalerweise würde ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass beide wieder gesund werden, aber durch diese Sache mit dem Altern, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Für Draco wird es gute zwei Wochen dauern, bis er wieder vollkommen gesund ist und Harry wird letztendlich einen Monat brauchen. Aber in nur drei Tagen werden die Jungen unter dem Einfluss mächtiger Magie stehen und ihre Körper werden während dieser Zeit unter großem Stress stehen.

Wir wissen schon dadurch, dass Harry kleiner ist als in seinem zweiten Jahr und dass die Verletzungen, die sie erlitten haben, ihre Gesundheit behindern können. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was passieren wird, wenn sie die Umwandlung in diesem Zustand erleben werden. Die Heilung könnte fortfahren, als wäre das Wachsen nicht passiert, oder ihre Körper könnten aufgrund des Stresses und der Schwäche aufgeben und ihre Organe ausfallen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Das Beste, was wir tun können, ist sie so gut zu stärken, wie wir können."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Zeitumkehrer?", fragte Narzissa. „Wir könnten ihnen mehr Zeit zum heilen geben."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das klug wäre.", schüttelte Albus seinen Kopf. „Sie sind in diesem Zustand immer noch uneins mit der Zeit. Es wird sie vielleicht nur zusätzlich stressen. Einen Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen, braucht die Magie des Zauberers oder der Hexe und es ist ein konstanter Abfluss außerhalb seiner Zeit zu bleiben. Ich denke nicht, dass die Jungs das schaffen können."

„Wir müssen etwas tun, um ihre Leben zu beschützen.", sagte sie.

„Und das werden wir.", antwortete Albus ruhig. „Ich glaube daran, dass der Zauber sie nicht töten wird. Nichtsdestotrotz, werden wir sie so gut stärken, wie es geht. Ihr drei braucht Schlaf. Schlaft für ein paar Stunden. Wir werden Euch wecken, wenn sich etwas ändert."

Narzissa sah rebellisch aus, genauso wie Severus. Remus sah trotzdem die Weisheit darin sich auszuruhen und schaffte es sie beide dazu zu bringen.

oooooooooo

Poppy und der andere Heiler, David Lauren, arbeiteten jede Minute, jeden Tag an den Jungen. Sie legten die Tränke zeitlich fest, um so viel in die beiden Jungen zu bringen, wie es in den 72 Stunden möglich war, ohne ihnen eine zu starke Dosis zu geben. Keiner der beiden Jungs wachte auf. Harry, weil er nicht konnte und Draco, weil er zu erschöpft war. Sie wurden mit Essen gefüttert, indem alle drei Stunden etwas davon in ihren Magen appariert wurde. Sie begannen an Gewicht zuzulegen und sahen gesünder aus, waren aber noch nicht über den Berg, als die Zeit kam, dass sich der Zauber aktivierte und ihren Körpern und Geistern ein Jahr zurückgab.

oooooooooo

Sobald die Magie der Transformation, die sie über einen Zeitraum von sieben Stunden um ein Jahr gealtert hatte, die jetzt Dreizehnjährigen verließ, rauschten die beiden Doktoren zu ihren Patienten. Severus, Remus, Narzissa und Dumbledore waren ihnen auf den Fersen, blieben aber aus dem Weg und schauten nach Lebenszeichen oder Verletzungen ihrer Körper. Draco wachte als Erster auf. Er schaute sich verwirrt um.

Seine Augen brauchten ein paar Minuten, um klar zu sehen. Als sie es taten, begann er geschockt zu hyperventilieren. Es war einfach zu überwältigend. Poppy zauberte ihn schnell in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Er würde daraus entlassen werden, sobald sie fertig waren und den armen Kindern Raum geben konnten. Sie wollte die anderen aus dem Raum schicken, wusste aber, dass es sinnlos wäre. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatte sie die Testergebnisse und als die darauf schaute, formte sie einen Plan. Sie hob vorsichtig den Zauber auf, verließ den Raum und deutete den anderen ihr zu folgen.

Sie folgten widerwillig. Sie wollten bei den Kindern sein, mussten aber genauso die Testergebnisse hören. Sie wusste, es war keine gute Idee, sich um einen Traumapatienten zu scharen. Sie brauchten Zeit, um damit, was passiert war, klar zu kommen und zu erkennen, dass es vorbei war. Und als ihre Doktorin musste sie es zumindest schaffen, dass sie ein paar Minuten allein sein konnten.

oooooooooo

Draco wachte das zweite Mal auf und war froh, dass niemand anwesend war. Es war ruhig und die Vorhänge der Fenster waren zugezogen. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, doch das war im Moment auch egal. Er wusste, dass er nicht bei Voldemort war, da er sich daran erinnerte, dass Madam Poppy, seine Mutter, sein Vater und Remus das letzte Mal, als er wach war, da waren. Er fühlte sich warm und satt und das war viel besser, als es ihm davor ging.

Als sich sein Herz beruhigt hatte und er verstanden hatte, dass er nicht mehr auf der Flucht war, schaute er nach Harry. Sein Freund lag in einem zweiten Bett wurde gerade wach. Draco setzte sich langsam auf und rutschte auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich schwindlig und schwankte, fand aber schnell sein Gleichgewicht. Er krabbelte in das Bett von Harry, gerade als sich die grünen Augen begannen zu öffnen.

Harry schaute seinen besten Freund an. Sein Geist war voll gestopft mit alptraumhaften Erinnerungen von ihrer Entführung. Zeitgleich mit diesen erinnerte sich Harry an einen Paten, eine Ratte und einen Hypogreif. Er konnte die Erinnerungen fühlen und schmecken, als ob sie wirklich passierten, als ob sie Wirklichkeit wären.

Es war, als wäre er drei Menschen gleichzeitig. Jeder so real wie der andere. Ein Harry war immer noch in dem Wald, ängstlich und schwach. Ein anderer versuchte das Rätsel zu lösen, wer seine Eltern getötet hatte. Und dann war da noch ein anderer Harry, der schwach in einem Bett mit Draco Malfoy lag, was überhaupt nicht zu seinen neuen Erinnerungen passte.

Draco sagte nichts zu der gefühllosen Abgrenzung, die er von seinem Freund spürte. Er fühlte sich genauso. Die Gleichgültigkeit wuchs und er lag einfach da und starrte vor sich hin. Er fand keine Motivation zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen oder zu denken. Den einzigen Drang, den er hatte, war der Reflex weiter zu rennen. Das sie nicht anhalten durften oder sie würden gefangen werden und… und er wollte nicht wirklich über den nächsten Teil nachdenken. Doch dann schaute er sich um und wusste, dass er sicher war. So versuchte er sich zurückzulegen und zu entspannen, doch innerlich rannte er immer noch.

oooooooooo

„Wie sind die Testergebnisse?", fragte Narzissa Poppy, sobald sie die Küche erreichten.

„Es ist besser als ich erhoffen konnte.", lächelte sie. „Die Verletzungen und die Krankheiten der Jungen sind weg. Es geht ihnen so gut, als wären sie ein Jahr natürlich geheilt worden. Draco hat kleine Narben von seinen physischen Wunden zurückbehalten, aber die können mit einer Salbe behandelt werden. Seine Kälte ist weg. Seine Stärke und sein Gewicht sind nur ein wenig unter dem Normalen. Er wird zwei Tage Ruhe brauchen, ehe er gesund ist.

Harrys Krankheit ist auch gegangen, aber da sind Narben in seiner Lunge. Er wird Asthma haben. Ich werde Dir das Rezept für ein Inhalationsmittel geben, das er für diese Attacken brauchen wird, Severus. Sie werden zuerst wahllos auftauchen, aber etwas von dem Schaden kann geheilt werden und dann werden die Attacken nur noch auftreten, wenn er überemotional oder müde ist. Der Hauptschaden in seinem Gehirn ist komplett verschwunden. Er wird immer noch leicht ermüden und wird einen Mittagsschlaf brauchen. Sein Gewicht…" Hier schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Es ist gefährlich gering. Er wird für den Rest der Woche im Bett bleiben müssen und unser Hauptziel wird es sein, ihm soviel zu Essen zu geben, wie er essen kann."

Severus wartete nicht auf mehr Informationen, noch kümmerte er sich darum, der Frau für ihre Sorge zu danken. Er lief schnell zurück die Treppen hinauf zu dem Zimmer der Jungen. Narzissa dankte kurz mit einem Nicken und eilte ihm hinterher. Die Krankenschwester schnaubte und Dumbledore lächelte mit glitzernden Augen.

„Danke, Poppy.", lächelte Remus.

Die Krankenschwester lächelte zurück und setzte sich müde. „Gern geschehen. Ich kümmere mich so gut um die Jungen, wie ich kann."

„Ich weiß.", versicherte ihr Remus und ging zum Herd um ihr eine Tasse Tee zu machen. „Wir sind immer dankbar."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du in diesem Mann siehst, Remus.", seufzte sie, als er ihr die Tasse gab. „Ich würde denken, ihr zwei kommt nicht miteinander klar. Ihr seid so verschieden."

„Wer sonst würde die Toleranz und Geduld haben mit ihm zusammen zu sein?", lachte Remus.

„Jetzt, wo Du es so sagst…", grinste sie. „Ihr seid perfekt für einander!"

oooooooooo

Severus betrat den Raum und war nicht überrascht, dass Draco zu Harry ins Bett gekrabbelt war. Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich mit Sorge, als er die beiden Jugendlichen wirklich ansah. Sie beide hatten einen leeren, verschlossenen Ausdruck in ihren glänzenden Augen, den er nicht mochte. Und er konnte auch durch die dünnen Handgelenke Harrys und sein hageres Gesicht sehen, dass der Junge so dünn wie ein Skelett war.

„Harry? Draco?" Er legte sanft seine Hände auf ihre Köpfe und strich ihnen durchs Haar.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung? Können wir Euch irgendwas bringen?", fügte Narzissa hinzu, kam hinüber und hielt die Hand ihres Sohnes.

„Nein.", sagte Draco leise. Seine Stimme war dumpf und leblos.

oooooooooo

Keiner der Jungen erwachte aus seiner gefühllosen Stumpfheit, doch Poppy und Dr. Lauren versicherten den Eltern, dass sie das erwartet hatten und sie dem jungen Lord einfach etwas Freiraum und Zeit geben mussten. Alle arbeiteten hart daran, dass beide wieder komplett gesund wurden. Nach dem zweiten Tag durfte Draco aus dem Bett und Narzissa sorgte dafür, dass er an seine Lektionen zurückging. Er ging durch sie wie ein Roboter, beantwortete Fragen mit so wenig Worten wie möglich und redete nicht viel, obwohl er es nicht mochte, allein zu sein. Er stellte sicher, dass jemand seiner Familie jede Minute bei ihm war. Nachts krabbelte er immer noch in das Bett von Harry.

Harry durfte nicht aufstehen, außer um ins Bad zu gehen. Remus und Severus verbrachten die Tage damit, ihm vorzulesen oder Geschichten zu erzählen. Als die Tage vergingen und er langsam begann an Gewicht zuzulegen und wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, begannen seine Augen aufzutauen. Er begann mehr zu lächeln und nahm an Unterhaltungen teil. Und als er sich seiner Umgebung mehr bewusst wurde, begann er sich wirklich um seinen besten Freund zu sorgen.

Er erinnerte sich an alles, was Draco durchgemacht hatte, um ihn zu beschützen. Wie der Blonde gelitten hatte, weil Harry nicht selbst laufen konnte oder er krank geworden war. Warum hatte er solange gewartet, um zu versuchen die Halsbänder zu zerbrechen? Warum nur hatte er angenommen, dass er dazu nicht fähig war? Wenn er die Halsbänder früher zerbrochen hätte, hätte Draco nicht so sehr kämpfen müssen. Und… er zwang sich selbst sich an Devon zu erinnern. Und Draco hatte ihn auf eigene Kosten beschützt. Er hatte das getan und sichergestellt, dass Harry nicht helfen konnte. Und das alles war sein Fehler.

oooooooooo

Es war Donnerstagnacht und Harry hatte sich letztendlich durch seine Schuld und Angst gekämpft und er hatte sich selbst versprochen, dass er versuchen sollte mit Draco zu reden. Der Blonde kam ins Bett und roch nach Seife. Harry lächelte tränenerfüllt und zog den Blonden in eine Umarmung. Draco schlang seine Arme automatisch um ihn, doch es war keine Wärme darin. Harry begann zu Weinen.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", wisperte er. „Es tut mir so Leid. Es ist alles mein Fehler. Du hast jeden Grund mich zu hassen und ich würde es verstehen, wenn Du nicht mehr bei mir sein willst. Du musst es nicht länger vortäuschen, okay? Sag es mir einfach, Draco. Sag mir einfach, dass Du gehst, weil Du mich hasst."

Draco zwinkerte langsam. „Über was redest Du da?"

Harry stütze sich auf, damit er zu seinem Freund hinuntersehen konnte. Seine grünen Augen glänzten und erfüllt mit Liebe und Reue. Draco fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm regte, doch es war weit weg. Er zwinkerte wieder.

„Du bist verletzt worden, als Du versucht hast, mein Leben zu retten.", erklärte Harry. „Ich hätte versuchen müssen die Halsbänder eher zu zerbrechen und Dir Deine Magie zurück zu geben. Ich hätte nicht so schwach sein dürfen, dann hättest Du mich nicht tragen müssen. Die Todesser haben uns wegen mir gefangen und es war mein Fehler. Und ich… ich hätte mich mit Dir zusammen um Devon kümmern müssen. Du hättest das nicht alleine machen müssen, Ray. Du hast getan, was nötig war und ich war nicht stark genug, um zu helfen und jetzt bist Du verletzt und Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass es nichts gibt, was sie tun kann."

Harry brach zusammen und weinte an seiner Brust. Draco fühlte etwas in ihm brechen. Seine Arme festigten sich um seinen Freund und er wurde mit Emotionen überflutet. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter in ihm umgelegt. All die Angst, Verzweiflung, Wut und das Entsetzen, die er in seinen Armen hielt überkam ihn und er begann zu Schluchzen. Harry klammerte sich an ihn, wiegte ihn und versprach ihm flüsternd, dass es in Ordnung wäre und er ihn liebte.

„Nein!", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf heftig. „Nein!" Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, doch er fühlte sich schmutzig. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich beschmutzt. Er konnte den Stein in seiner Hand fühlen. Er konnte Devons Gesicht sehen. Das war Blaises geliebter, älterer Bruder. Blaise war seit langem sein Freund und obwohl sie nicht länger Freunde waren, getrennt auf verschiedenen Seiten in diesem Krieg, fühlte er sich schrecklich.

Harry konnte Dracos Gefühle nicht so spüren, wie es der Blonde konnte, aber er wusste, was Draco in seinen Armen schlottern und zittern ließ. Er strich durch das blonde Haar und sprach sanft zu ihm. „Draco, Du hast getan, was Du tun musstest. Du weißt aus der Vision, dass sie Devon erst viel später diese Nacht gefunden hatten. Es hat uns einen ganzen Tag gegeben, um Abstand zwischen uns und die Todesser zu bringen und sie angefangen haben nach uns zu suchen. Du hast unsere Leben gerettet."

„Ich hätte einen anderen Weg finden müssen.", schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf, begann aber seinem Freund richtig zuzuhören.

„Da war kein anderer Weg. Wir hatten zu dieser Zeit keine Magie und wir waren zwölf. Wie hätten wir Devon zwingen können gegen seinen Willen mit uns zu kommen, ohne dass er die Todesser alarmiert hätte? Er hat sich entschieden uns zu kidnappen und er hat sich entschieden für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten. Dad sagt, dass das ein Krieg ist und jeder der darin kämpft, muss darauf vorbereitet sein, dass er eines Tages nicht als Gewinner daraus hervorgeht. Devon und auch Blaise wussten, was sie taten. Wir hatten jedes Recht uns selbst zu beschützen, Ray." Tränen begannen aus Harrys Augen zu treten und er versteckte sein Gesicht an Dracos Hals. „Du warst stark, als ich es nicht sein konnte. Danke, Draco, dass Du mich beschützt hast… dass Du meine Stärke warst…"

Draco weinte immer noch, doch als Harrys Worte in ihn drangen fühlte er, wie er sich beruhigte. Es war immer noch schrecklich, aber… aber vielleicht würde es gut werden. Vielleicht konnte er sich selbst vergeben, wenn Harry ihm vergeben konnte. Hände streichelten seine Wangen und Draco riss die Augen auf, als Harrys Mund seinen berührte. Sein Herz begann wild zu schlagen und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Harrys tränenverschmiertes Gesicht schaute ihn an.

„Ich liebe Dich, Draco. Bitte vergib mir, dass ich Dir nicht mehr geholfen habe, als Du mich gebraucht hast. Ich verspreche es von jetzt an besser zu machen.", flehte Harry.

„Du hast das Beste gemacht, was Du tun konntest.", sagte Draco heißer und strich das Haar seines Babys aus dessen wunderschönen Gesicht. „Du bist stark, Harry. Du kannst mich vielleicht nicht tragen, aber Du hast mich zurück gebracht. Du hast mich in Bewegung gehalten und Du hast Dich nie von mir abgewandt. Ich hätte aufgegeben, wenn Du nicht bei mir gewesen wärst."

Harry lächelte und beugte sich wieder hinunter. Draco küsste ihn zurück und zum ersten Mal erkannte er, dass mehr als nur brüderliche Liebe zwischen ihnen entstand. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er Harry liebte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er dem kleineren Jungen nachgesehen hatte, aber das… das war viel mehr. Harry zog sich aus dem Kuss zurück. Seine Augen waren weit und sein Mund stand vor Überraschung offen. Er hatte es auch gefühlt. Draco zögerte. Er wusste, dass Harry verletzt wurde, auch wenn es Harry nicht so wäre, sollten sie das tun?

„Ray…" Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Unsicherheit. Und wenn Draco nicht durch den Bund Harrys Emotionen fühlen könnte, hätte er sich weggezogen, weil er denken würde, dass Harry sich unwohl fühlte, doch die Angst, die sein Herz erfüllte, war die Angst der Zurückweisung. Draco lächelte und zog Harry zu einem weiteren Kuss hinunter. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er zuließ, dass sich sein Baby zurückgewiesen fühlte. Harry verdiente das nicht und küssen fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig.

Ihre Münder pressten sich aufeinander und im Gegensatz zu den andern, die sie nur kurz mit geschlossen Mündern geteilt hatten, verweilten sie. Ihre Lippen glitten übereinander und kamen weich wie Seide zurück. Hitze strahlte zwischen ihnen und Draco fühlte sich, als würde er von innen heraus gewärmt. Wortlos umarmte Harry ihn und teilte seine Lippen leicht, um in einem zitternden Atem zu keuchen.

„Ich liebe Dich, Baby.", wisperte Draco.

Harry lächelte erleichtert und umarmte den Blonden. Er war geschockt gewesen von seinen Gefühlen, doch er hatte sie, so wie es seine Art war, schnell akzeptiert. Es war vor einer Weile gekommen, vermutete er. Er war eifersüchtig auf Pansy gewesen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie und Draco es mit einer Beziehung versucht hatten. Und er hatte sich Ron und Hermine gegenüber nie so gefühlt, wie er es bei Draco tat.

Er bewunderte den Blonden und er vertraute ihm mehr als irgendjemand anderen, den er kannte. Er war wunderschön und stark. Er war einfach nur Draco und Harry wollte mit ihm und so nah wie möglich bei ihm sein. Er wollte mit ihm glücklich sein und wollte alles mit ihm teilen. Er liebte ihn, wie ihr Dad Moony liebte. Die Freude, die er fühlte, als Draco ihm klar machte, dass er ihn liebte ließ ihn Tanzen wollen. Seine Wangen taten davon weh, so viel zu lächeln.

„Stopp.", lachte Draco, der selbst von Harrys mächtigen Glücksgefühl berauscht wurde.

Harry grinste und warf sich in einen weiteren Kuss. „Danke, Ray."

„Für was?", lächelte Draco zurück.

„Dass Du mich liebst… Ich weiß, dass Dad mich liebt und es auch Moony tat, aber…" Harry Freude legte sich in einer mächtigen Zufriedenheit. „Du bist derjenige, der immer für mich da war und niemand hat mich je so geliebt, wie Du es tust. Nichts ist das Selbe, ohne Dich."

„So geht es mir auch.", stimmte Draco zu und zog Harrys Kopf unter sein Kinn, als Harry sich auf seine Brust legte.

„Gute Nacht.", lächelte Harry schläfrig. Seine Lippen waren noch immer warm davon gegen Dracos gepresst zu sein. Er hoffte, sie würden das in Zukunft noch öfters tun. Er seufzte glücklich und kuschelte sich an Dracos starke, beschützende Seite.

„Nacht.", wisperte der Blonde lächelnd.

oooooooooo

Severus und Narzissa waren sich nicht sicher, was passiert war. Sie wachten Freitagmorgen auf und Draco antwortete ihnen wieder. Er kehrte von seiner abwehrenden Haltung der Welt gegenüber zurück und schien glücklicher zu sein, als er es seit langer Zeit gewesen war. Remus packte das alles in einen Schritt und umarmte beide Jungen. Er scherzte und spielte mit ihnen, bis Narzissa Draco zwang hinunter zu kommen und seine Studien fortzusetzen. Severus saß mit seinem Geliebten und seinem Sohn zusammen und schaute fragend zu dem Dunkelhaarigen.

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Wir haben nur geredet." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Aber ich denke, dass wir auch mit Dir reden müssen. Ich habe Dir noch nicht wirklich erzählt… was alles passiert ist." Er schaute auf seine Hände und Remus legte liebevoll einen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Wir werden nach dem Abendessen reden.", entschied Severus. „Jetzt iss Deinen Snack."

„Das ist alles, was ich immer tue.", lachte Harry und seine gute Laune kam schnell zurück.

Remus lachte und strubbelte sein Haar, ehe er die Decke um Harrys dünne Beine und Hüfte richtete und ein Tablett auf seinen Schoß stellte. Severus stellte sicher, dass der Junge alles aß, obwohl der schwor, dass er nicht hungrig war. Harry schmollte normalerweise, doch heute tat er, was ihm gesagt wurde. Er wusste, er war zu dünn. Draco war viel größer als er und war bei weitem nicht fett. Er wollte stärker werden. Für Draco und sich selbst. Voldemort musste immer noch bekämpft werden.

„Moony, Dad… Wo ist Sirius?", fragte er, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er fragen wollte. „Versteckt er sich noch immer?"

Beide Männer wurden ruhig und spannten sich an. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und die Gabel landete auf dem Tablett. „Nein.", schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Tränen standen in seinen Augen und Severus umarmte ihn schnell. Harry klammerte sich an seiner Robe fest und schluchzte. Draco kam schnellen Schrittes in den Raum und kletterte schnell auf das Bett um Harry liebevoll von hinten zu umarmen.

Remus' Augen weiteten sich, verwirrt von seinen eigenen Erinnerungen. Er hatte viel Zeit mit den Jungs verbracht und war sich mehr bewusst, wie die Jungen miteinander umgingen, als Severus und Narzissa. Und obwohl es normal für Draco war, Harry zu halten, war da ein feiner Unterschied in der Art, wie er es diesmal tat und Remus wusste, was es war.

Die Jungen waren jetzt dreizehn und die Hormone hatten gerade begonnen ihre Beziehung zu beeinflussen und ein leichter Hinweis von Sexualität hing zwischen ihnen. Er schaute besorg zu Harry doch der kleine Dunkelhaarige drehte sich eifrig von Severus weg und beruhigte sich sobald Draco begann, ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Also war es gegenseitig. Tatsächlich, von dem, was Remus sagen konnte, könnte Harry derjenige gewesen sein, der das Ganze angeheizt hatte.

Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. Er fragte sich, wie Severus reagieren würde. Er wusste, dass Narzissa nicht glücklich darüber wäre. Vielleicht konnte er es eine Weile vor ihr verstecken? Er hatte die leichte Vermutung, dass Severus das Sexgespräch ihm zuweisen würde und er seufzte. Es war schwerer ein Elternteil zu sein, als er gedacht hatte.

oooooooooo

Harry hatte sich beruhigt und die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass Sirius tot war. Es tat immer noch weh und er wollte fragen, wie er gestorben war, respektierte aber Dad und Remus und drängte sie nicht, als sie ihm sagten, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie es ihm ein andermal erzählen würden. Draco blieb für den Rest des Tages an seiner Seite und sie lasen beide still, zusammengekuschelt und Händchen haltend miteinander.

Er fühlte sich viel besser mit seinem – festen Freund? Der Gedanke ließ ihn heiß erröten, doch er war zu schüchtern, Draco zu fragen, was sie waren – von seiner Seite aus. Er wusste, dass der Blonde wegen ihm besorgt war, doch von dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, war Draco auch dankbar, dass er erreichen konnte, dass Harry sich besser fühlte. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und küsste den Blonden auf die Wange.

„Wofür war das?", lächelte Draco.

„Einfach nur, weil Du süß bist.", grinste Harry.

„Dann erwarte ich eine Menge davon.", lachte Draco. Sein Lächeln wurde sanfter, verschwand aber nicht. „Bist Du bereit zum Abendessen?"

„Ja. Ich habe Dad gesagt, dass wir mit ihm danach reden müssen.", erinnerte sich Harry. „Ich denke, das würde eine gute Idee sein, wenn wir reden können über… Devon und die anderen Dinge."

Draco schaute weg. „Vielleicht hast Du Recht."

„Ich werde da sein.", versprach Harry und drückte seine Hand.

Draco nickte und half seinem Freund aufzustehen. Letzten Abend, war Harry erlaubt worden zum Abendessen in die Küche zu gehen und Harry war entschlossen, es wieder zu tun und dieses Mal ohne, dass er den halben Weg getragen werden musste. Sie trafen Severus und Remus auf dem Flur. Die zwei waren auf dem Weg zu ihnen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass das Abendessen fertig war.

Draco wusste von dem Blick seines Vaters, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, dass sich seine Beziehung zu Harry geändert hatte. Da war ein berechnender und abschätzender Funke in seinen Augen. Severus entschied sich noch, ob das eine gute Sache war oder nicht. Draco begegnete seinem Blick ohne zu zucken und fuhr damit fort Harry zu unterstützen, während sie die Treppen hinuntergingen.

Harry hatte den halben Weg geschafft, als seine Lungen sich entschieden zu protestieren. Er hatte ein wenig schwer geatmet von der Erschöpfung, doch nun musste er zweimal soviel Luft keuchen. Keuchend hielt er an und tastete in seine Kleidung. Panik erfasste ihn, doch es war einfach, diese Tatsache zu ignorieren. Sein Vater und Draco waren da. Moony auch. Sie würden nicht gehen, um ihn ersticken zu lassen.

Er platzierte das Mundstück seines Inhalators an seinen Mund und sog dreimal tief daran. Seine Lungen entkrampften sich widerstrebend. Er lächelte die anderen an, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass es funktioniert hatte und sie redeten sanft miteinander. Über den Unterricht und möglicherweise wieder mit dem Duellieren anzufangen, während sie darauf warteten, dass er sich erholte. Niemand wollte ihn drängen. Harry lächelte darüber und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er eine Familie finden würde, die ihn wirklich liebte. Er dachte an die Dursleys und Sirius und fühlte einen Moment von demütigender Dankbarkeit, dass er überhaupt eine Familie hatte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

huhu,

ich habe ein neues chap für euch... danke für die lieben kommis -stolz ist-

und nun, werde ich eine frage beantworten, weil ihr sie mir gestellt habt: ich brauche zum übersetzen etwa eine halbe stunde pro word-seite (es sei denn, es kommen schwere stellen, wie z.b. kampfszenen)... und mein liebes deedochan brauch etwa 1 bis 2 stunden zum korrigieren... und nein! ich benutze kein übersetzungsprogramm -kopfschüttel- alles handarbeit...

ganz liebe grüße und viel spaß mit dem chap

nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 21_

Nach dem Abendessen wurde Harry von Remus in das Wohnzimmer getragen. Severus und Draco folgten. Narzissa versuchte es auch, doch Draco fragte höflich, ob sie und Moony gehen könnten. Harry versicherte ihnen, dass es nicht war, weil sie ihnen nicht trauten; es würde einfach schwer werden zu erzählen, was passiert war und es würde leichter für sie sein, wenn nur eine Person im Raum war. Narzissa und Remus verstanden und gingen ohne sich schlecht zu fühlen.

Die drei Übrigen setzten sich hin und schwiegen ein paar Minuten in dem Versuch ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Severus saß den Jungen gegenüber und behielt sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Er hatte schon mit Harry und Draco darüber geredet, was passiert war. Draco hatte so wenig gesagt, wie möglich und hatte die Dinge mit vier Sätzen wiedergegeben und sich geweigert, über diese vier Sätze hinauszugehen:

‚Sie wurden gefangen. Sie entkamen. Sie rannten um ihr Leben und wurden wieder gefangen. Sie wurden gerettet.'

Er wusste nicht, was Harry zu Draco gesagt hatte, dass dieser wieder aus sich herauskam, doch der Junge hatte nicht mehr gesagt als Draco. Er war wirklich besorgt über ihren mentalen und emotionalen Zustand und war sehr neugierig mehr Details darüber zu hören, was passiert war, damit er ihnen da durch helfen konnte.

Sie jetzt Seite an Seite zu sehen, ließ ihn die Bindung zwischen ihnen beinahe fühlen und er wusste, ohne Zweifel, dass Remus bezüglich ihrer wachsenden Beziehung zueinander Recht hatte. Er hatte erwartet, dass sich ihre Beziehung in diese Richtung entwickeln würde, doch er fand, dass er nicht wirklich bereit war damit umzugehen. Die Jungs waren jetzt dreizehn, doch Harry sah nicht so aus.

Das T-Shirt und die Jeans, die er trug, waren drei Nummern kleiner als die von Draco und hingen immer noch an ihm herum. Er sah viel besser aus, als das erste Mal, wo er aufgewacht war und hatte etwa zweieinhalb Kilo zugenommen, doch er hatte noch einen weiten Weg. Es brauchte seine ganze Selbstkontrolle ihnen nicht reflexartig zu verbieten irgendetwas physischer Natur zu unternehmen.

„Du weißt, dass ich… gefoltert wurde… von den Todessern, bevor Du angekommen bist.", begann Draco. Seine grauen Augen waren an die Wand geheftet und mieden Harrys Blick und den ihres Vaters. Er konnte Harry trotzdem nicht komplett entkommen und er lächelte schwach, als er Wärme und Unterstützung durch die Verbindung aufflackerte, gerade als Harrys dünne Hand sich um seine eigene schloss.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst.", sagte Severus sanft. „Aber hätten sie nicht aufgehört Dir so weh zu tun, wie sie es getan hatten, hätten wir keine Zeit mehr gehabt, Dich zu retten."

Draco nickte. „Ich habe das vermutet… Der Punkt ist…. Ich hasste es. Ich habe Angst davor in ihrer Gewalt zu sein und ich weiß, was sie mir angetan haben ist nichts im Vergleich dazu, was sie mit Harry machen werden, wenn sie ihn jemals in die Hände bekommen. Ich weiß… Ich sah, was sie… auf ihrem Beutezug zu Halloween gemacht haben. Ich bin glimpflich davongekommen. Es hätte so viel schlimmer kommen können und darum geht es."

Er stoppte um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Schulter und verbarg seinen bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck. Lustigerweise fühlte sich Draco, als er Harrys eigene Angst und Verzweiflung spürte, stärker. Er lächelte bei dieser Ironie. Er vermutete, dass geteiltes Leid wirklich halbes Leid war. Er rieb mit seinem Daumen beruhigende Kreise über Harrys Haut. Der Dunkelhaarige beruhigte sich.

„Ich wusste, wir durften nicht gefangen werden.", fuhr Draco fort und fand die Stärke ihren Vater anzusehen. Severus sah zurück. Er wartete und da war keine Verurteilung in seinen Augen, nur Akzeptanz und Bereitschaft, mit allem, was kam, fertig zu werden. Beruhigt bereitet er sich darauf vor den schwersten Teil zu erzählen. „Weil ich das wusste, konnte ich… Devon nicht zurück lassen, nachdem wir es geschafft hatten, dass er ohnmächtig war. Ich nahm einen Stein und…" Er schluckte hart und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er konnte die Panik nicht kontrollieren, die über ihn hereinbrach.

„Nein.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und schlang einen Arm um Dracos Schulter. „Das ist nicht, was passiert ist." Der Blonde schaute ihn an. Sein Gesicht war verwirrt. „Ich war derjenige, der den Stein aufgehoben und ihn Draco gegeben hat. Dann habe ich einen zweiten Stein gefunden. Ich wusste genauso wie er, dass, wenn wir so von Devon weggelaufen wären, er bald aufgewacht wäre und uns verfolgt hätte, wahrscheinlich mit Hilfe und dann wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, ehe wir zu Voldemort gebracht, gefoltert und getötet würden."

„Wir mussten ihn töten. Ich habe Harry das gesagt und er hat zugestimmt.", nickte Draco, sich daran erinnernd. „Ich wusste nur nicht, wie wir es machen sollten. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab nicht oder irgendetwas anderes, und dann hat Harry mir den Stein gegeben. Er war schwer."

„Ich habe einen zweiten genommen, weil ich es mit Draco zusammen tun wollte." Harry schaute eindringlich zu ihrem Vater und seine grünen Augen glänzten vor Tränen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er es alleine machen muss, weil es für uns beide war, aber ich habe gezögert und er hat mich weggeschubst."

„Ich konnte nicht… konnte nicht den Gedanken ertragen, dass Harry… dass Harry so etwas tut." Draco versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er zitterte. „Devon war bewusstlos und hilflos, und mir vorzustellen, dass Harry ihn tötete, das war… einfach zu schrecklich. Deshalb habe ich ihn weggeschubst und bin dann sehr schnell herumgefahren und habe den Stein so fest ich konnte auf ihn eingeschlagen, bevor ich mich wegdrehte. Ich habe ihn getötet."

„Er hat unser Leben gerettet." Harry umarmte Draco fest. „Du hast unser Leben gerettet, Ray." Er hob seinen Kopf und starrte intensiv in Severus' Augen. „Wir hatten eine Vision später in dieser Nacht und die Todesser hatten gerade erst Devons Körper gefunden. Dann mussten sie herausfinden, was er getan hatte, das ihm sein Leben kostete.

Voldemort wusste nicht, dass Devon geplant hat uns zu entführen. Er war nicht vorbereitet. Als die Todesser herausgefunden haben, dass wir dort und auf der Flucht waren, mit Halsbändern, die unsere Magie blockten, war es Morgendämmerung und wir hatten einen ganzen Tag Zeit von Devon und den Todessern weg zu kommen. Es war mein Fehler! Ich habe gedacht, dass ich die Halsbänder nicht zerstören kann, aber ich hätte es gekonnt. Ich hätte es gekonnt und wir hätten Magie besessen und Draco hätte das nicht tun müssen. Wir hätten entkommen können ohne ihn zu töten."

"Nein." Severus ging zu ihnen und kniete sich vor sie. „Als Du die magischen Halsbänder zerbrochen hast, haben wir das gespürt. Es war ein mächtiges, magisches Flimmern und das hätte nur die Todesser zu Euch geführt. Draco und Du wisst nicht, wie man appariert und hättet ihr es versucht und ihr wärt getötet worden, weil ihr von dort ausgesehen nur weit entfernte Plätze gekannt hättet."

„Er hat Recht." Draco nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Harry, Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

„Du auch nicht." Harry wischte seine Tränen fort und sah seinen Freund stur an.

„Nein, das hat er nicht." Severus umarmte das blonde Kind. „Du hast genau das Richtige getan. Manchmal sind wir dazu gezwungen furchtbare Dinge zu tun, doch die Konsequenzen, es nicht zu tun, wären viel schlimmer. Draco, Du hast eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen und ich bin sehr stolz auf Deine Stärke. Du bist in einer sehr gefährlichen Situation ruhig geblieben und hast klar gedacht."

„Aber er war Blaises Bruder.", seufzte Draco. „Wenn es ein Fremder gewesen wäre…"

„Du wärst genauso angewidert und entsetzt gewesen.", korrigierte Severus. „Mach Dir selbst nichts vor. Zu töten wird immer schrecklich sein. Egal, ob Du die Person kennst oder nicht. Es sollte immer schrecklich sein. Aber manchmal ist es unvermeidlich. Du hattest ein Recht zu überleben und Dich und Harry zu beschützen. Was Devon getan hat war falsch und er hatte die Konsequenzen zu tragen, wie Du es getan hast."

„Ich weiß." Draco umarmte seinen Vater. „Ich würde es nicht anders machen. Ich will leben und ich werde alles tun, um Harry oder mich davor zu bewahren zu Voldemort gebracht zu werden, aber es macht mich immer noch krank."

„Es wird Dich immer krank machen, aber lass es Dich nicht zerbrechen." Severus stand auf.

„Das werde ich nicht.", versprach er leise. Harry lächelte ihn an und ergriff wieder seine Hände. Draco drückte sie.

„Gut." Severus setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz. „Warum erzählt ihr mir nicht, was passiert ist, nachdem ihr entkommen seid?"

oooooooooo

Die Jungen waren vor einer Stunde ins Bett gebracht worden und schliefen bereits, zumindest hoffte er das. Severus erschrak bei der Erkenntnis, dass die Jungen ihre neu gefundenen Gefühle erforschen und damit experimentieren könnten. Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich und er wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass es der Wolf war. Zwei starke, dünne Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte. Er bewegte sich nicht, um sich an ihn anzulehnen.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Remus müde. Die vergangenen eineinhalb Wochen waren sehr schwer gewesen.

„Sie wurden gefoltert und haben knapp überlebt, aber sie werden gesund werden.", antwortete er. Er fühlte Erschöpfung in sich aufkommen und er lehnte sich gegen den Rand des Kamins. Die Wärme der Flammen machte seine Müdigkeit nur noch größer. Er griff in seine Tasche nach einem Zaubertrank.

„Nein.", sagte Remus ernst. „Nicht noch ein Trank. Du brauchst Schlaf."

„Ich habe zu tun.", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf und schob den anderen Mann weg.

„Severus.", knurrte Remus. „Du treibst Dich zu weit. Du wirst bald zusammenbrechen."

„Ich kenne meine Grenzen.", schnappte er und er verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Warum war er zuerst hier her gekommen? Die ganze Arbeit aus der Schule war in seinem Büro. Vielleicht brauchte er nur Abstand, vermutete er. So schlecht konnte es mit diesem verdammten Wolf, der ihm hinterher hechelte, gar nicht sein. Bevor er wusste, was passierte wurde er geschnappt und zurückgerissen. Er bekam Panik, doch sein Geist war erschöpft und seine Beine waren ungewöhnlich schwer. Vielleicht hatte er es mit den Tränken übertrieben. Er landete auf dem Bett und wurde sofort von Remus festgehalten.

„Muss ich Dich erst hier unten festhalten, damit Du schlafen gehst?", lächelte der bersteinäugige Mann und ließ seinen Kopf sinken, damit er über dessen Hals lecken konnte.

„Stopp.", keuchte Severus. „Nicht hier, Du Idiot."

Remus lächelte, als er einen besonderen Punkt fand, der den Mann unter ihm unwillkürlich seinen Kopf in Unterwerfung zur Seite neigen ließ und ihm mehr Haut anbot, um daran zu lecken. Er konnte riechen, wie die Temperatur seines Gefährten stieg und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Alles was er wollte, war ihn zu nehmen. Es war schon sechs Tage her, dass sie den letzten Sex hatten und für ein neues Paar war das zu lange. Aber er log nicht, wenn er sagte, dass Severus am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs stand. Es würde ihm nicht gut tun seinen Kreislauf erneut anzukurbeln. Er brauchte Ruhe. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, so dass er nun halb auf dem Bett und halb auf dem sturen Mann lag.

„Schlaf, Geliebter."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Nenn mich nicht so, Wolf. Es ist ekelhaft."

„Was würdest Du bevorzugen? Gefährte?"

„Nenn mich bei Namen oder gar nichts!", keuchte er.

„Schlaf, mein Severus.", knurrte Remus leise und biss dem seinem Gefährten in den Nacken.

Severus erschauderte bei der Besitzgier, die der Wolf zeigte und runzelte die Stirn. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und bereitete sich darauf vor zu kämpfen, als eine dünne Hand hinaufkam um durch sein Haar zu fahren. Wärme durchfuhr ihn. Sie war sie viel heißer als das Feuer. Seine Beine wurden weich. Severus schlug seine Augen auf, verwundert, wann er sie geschlossen hatte und erstarrte. Der Wolf manipulierte ihn!

„Warum kämpfst Du dagegen?", fragte Remus mit besorgter, sanfter Stimmer. „Bitte ruh Dich aus. Die Jungs werden Dich brauchen."

„Gut. Zu einer Bedingung.", lenkte Severus ein, doch er wollte es würdevoll machen.

„Was ist das für eine?"

„Du musst morgen mit den Jungs über Sex reden."

„Und wo wirst Du sein?" Remus stütze sich auf einen Ellbogen und lächelte hinunter auf den erschöpften Mann neben ihn.

„Ich werde die Arbeit aufholen, von der Du mich heute Abend abgehalten hast.", grinste Severus. Seine Augen fielen wieder zu, verdammt. Er fragte sich, ob der Wolf lächelte oder die Stirn runzelte.

„Gut. Schlaf jetzt." Remus küsste seine Lippen.

Severus schlief ein, nicht wissend, dass der Mann lächelte.

oooooooooo

Draco wachte langsam auf. Seine Träume waren beunruhigend und er fühlte sich genauso unausgeruht wie, als er schlafen gegangen war. Als er sein Bewusstsein wiedererlang hatte, erfüllte ihn Wärme und eine brodelnde Fröhlichkeit kitzelte ihn in der Brust. Er schlug ein Auge auf und sah Harry glücklich lächeln, während er mit dem blonden Haar spielte. Binnen Sekunden war seine Müdigkeit und seine verzweifelte Not verschwunden und er lächelte ehrlich zu seiner Liebe hinauf. Er umfasst Harrys Gesicht und fuhr mit seinen Daumen über die noch immer dünnen Wangen. Harrys Lächeln verbreiterte sich und er lehnte sich in die Berührung und schloss seine Augen halb.

„Du bist so wunderschön.", flüsterte Draco heißer mit vom Schlaf noch immer rauer Stimme.

Harrys Augen öffneten sich und er lächelte strahlend vor Freude. Draco konnte es wie eine kleine Sonne direkt neben seinem Herz fühlen. Harry lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn hart. Er war nicht sanft und zögerlich wie ihr erster Kuss. Er war verlangend. Draco lächelte gegen Harrys Mund. Der Junge wusste nicht, was er tat. Er drückte zu fest und seine Lippen waren fest verschlossen. Instinkt und halbe Erinnerungen sagten Draco, dass es besser ging. Er hob seine andere Hand, so dass sie Harrys Gesicht umrahmte und bewegte seinen Mund in einen tiefen Kuss. Harry keuchte. Seine Lippen folgten bald Dracos Führung. Sie trennten sich keuchend.

„Wow.", sagte Harry. Seine Augen glänzten so sehr, dass sie beinahe glühten und seine Wangen waren vor Erregung rot. Seine Lippen waren feucht und geschwollen.

Draco stöhnte und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss hinunter. Er hatte gerade angefangen, Harry beizubringen, wie man sich französisch küsste, als sich die Tür öffnete. Er spannte sich an, war aber sehr erfreut, als Harry nicht von ihm weg sprang. Der kleinere Junge hob nur leicht mit einem keuchen seinen Kopf. Ihr Vater stand da und sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos geworden. Harry setzte sich mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf und richtete sein Shirt, das von Schlafen voller Falten war.

„Morgen, Dad.", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme war gebrochen, aber nicht wegen seiner Nerven. Sie waren alt genug, dass ihre Stimme begann zu brechen und tiefer zu werden. Harry errötete noch mehr.

„Ich sehe, ihr beide seid wach." Er schaute beiden in die Augen, sagte aber nichts über den Kuss. „Zieht Euch an. Frühstück gibt's in zehn Minuten."

„Ja, Vater.", lächelte Draco süß und erntete ein mildes Funkeln. Es ließ ihn nur noch breiter lächeln. Severus schnaubte und fegte aus dem Zimmer.

„Denkst Du, er ist böse auf uns?", fragte Harry und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Dracos gute Laune bekam einen Dämpfer, als er Harrys Nervosität spürte. „Würde es etwas ändern, wenn es so wäre? Ich liebe Dich, Baby."

„Ich liebe Dich auch.", lächelte Harry nervös. „Warum würde Dad wegen dem böse auf uns sein?"

„Ist er nicht.", versicherte ihm Draco und umarmte ihn sanft. „Er muss sich nur daran gewöhnen. Wir sind sehr jung, aber wir sind es nicht wirklich, deshalb… Es ist etwas kompliziert."

„Oh." Harry schaute ihn vertrauensvoll an. Seine Sorge schwand und tiefe Zufriedenheit nahm ihren Platz ein. Harry begann wieder zu lächeln.

„Komm. Lass uns etwas anziehen."

Zehn Minuten später kam Remus herein und trug ein großes Tablett mit Essen. Ein Hauself erschien und bereitet zwei Schoßtabletts für die Jungen vor. Sie setzten sich wieder aufs Bett, als der Elf fertig war. Remus fragte sie, was sie geträumt hatten und was sie heute tun wollten, als sie begannen zu essen. Es war nett und Harry war froh, dass Remus ihm und Draco nicht böse war. Er fing den Blick seines Freundes und lächelte. Draco zwinkerte zurück.

„Möchtest Du noch etwas?", fragte Remus Harry. Der Junge konnte jetzt normale Portionen essen und er hatte alles gegessen, was Draco gegessen hatte und er wusste, dass sie ihn loben würden, wenn er mehr essen würde, doch er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin voll." Er erlaubte, dass sein Tablett weggenommen wurde.

Draco stand auf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich fange mit meinem Unterricht an. Ich sehe Dich zum Mittagessen."

„Bye, Ray!", zwitscherte Harry glücklich.

„Nicht so schnell." Remus hielt den Blonden am Arm fest. „Wir müssen reden, Draco Malfoy."

Der Blonde riss seine Augen auf und sah komplett unschuldig aus. „Über was?"

„Du weißt was. Setz Dich." Er schaute stirnrunzelnd zu Harry. „Schaut mich nicht so an. Ihr seid nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Wir müssen nur ein paar Dinge gerade biegen."

Harry nickte, konnte aber nicht anders, als herumzuzappeln und sich nervös auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Draco lächelte ihn an und schlang einen Arm um seine dünnen Schultern. Harry lehnte sich in die Umarmung und ergriff die Hand des Blonden. Remus sah sie für eine Sekunde an, seufzte und schüttelte mit einem Lächeln seinen Kopf.

„Ihr zwei liebt Euch?"

„Ja.", antwortete Harry ernst. Ehrlichkeit lag in seinen Augen.

„Natürlich.", schnaubte Draco.

„Und ihr habt neue Gefühle für einander. Gefühle des Vergnügens und des Verlangens.", fuhr Remus fort. Die Jungen erröteten tief und er grinste wölfisch. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er der Einzige wäre, der sich währenddessen unwohl fühlte. Sie würden das auch erdulden.

„Das ist nicht nötig.", protestierte Draco. „Ich weiß alles über Sex. Oder… Ich denke das tue ich."

„Vielleicht ist das so.", zuckte Remus mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück. „Aber nur, weil ihr diese Gefühle habt und Euch liebt, heißt das nicht, dass ihr mental oder physisch bereit seid, den ganzen Weg zu gehen."

„Was meinst Du?", fragte Draco.

„Ich meine, Ihr solltet die Dinge langsam angehen. Geniest die Dinge, wie sie jetzt sind. Lasst die Neuheit." Remus wurde ernst und lehnte sich vor. Seine Augen waren jetzt ganz golden und die Jungen wussten, das bedeutete, dass er es ernst meinte. „Euer Vater und ich haben das diskutiert. Wir wissen, wie es ist dreizehn und verliebt zu sein, aber wir wissen auch, dass es eine Zeit ist, wo es sehr einfach ist Fehler zu begehen. Ihr dürft euch treffen und einen Raum teilen, aber ihr werdet nicht mehr in einem Bett schlafen."

„Aber…", protestierte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Nein.", schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf. „Du kannst Draco nur in Deinem Zimmer haben, wenn Ihr in getrennten Betten bleibt, es sei denn, dass Ihr einen Alptraum habt. In diesem Fall, weckt Ihr den anderen und kommt in das Zimmer Eures Vaters. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Moony.", seufzte Harry enttäuscht und das ganze nicht mögend. Nicht so sehr, weil er geplant hatte die neuen Gefühle, die er hatte, zu testen, sondern, weil er, so wie es ihm vorkam, seit Jahren nicht mehr allein geschlafen hatte und das ein erschreckender Aspekt war.

„Ihr dürft Euch küssen, aber es wird nicht gefummelt.", fuhr Remus fort, und schaute bei dem letzten mehr zu Draco.

„Was meinst Du?" Der Blonde verengte seine Augen.

„Du darfst Harry umarmen, aber Du wirst Deine Hände nicht unter sein Shirt oder tiefer wandern lassen.", hustete Remus unkomfortabel. „Vielleicht, wenn ihr älter seid, okay?"

„Das ist lächerlich.", grummelte Draco.

„Wir können es immer noch Deiner Mutter erzählen.", lächelte Remus süß und das Funkeln des Blonden intensivierte sich.

„Das würdet Ihr nicht tun."

„Wir würden es, wenn wir spüren, dass Ihr Euch nicht kontrollieren könnt. Gebt Euch selbst Zeit. Vertraut uns und wir werden Euch vertrauen." Er stand auf und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schultern. „Ihr werdet in wenigen Tagen älter werden. Bitte. Das ist nicht zuviel von Euch verlangt."

„Gut.", nickte Harry. „Aber es ist nicht böse? Draco zu lieben? Das ist nicht, was Du damit sagen willst?"

„Nein! Natürlich ist es nicht böse.", schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf sanft. „Es ist nie falsch zu lieben. Egal, wer es ist. Ich liebe Euren Vater, wie ihr wisst. Es ist nichts falsch daran. Um was wir uns sorgen ist, dass Ihr zwei Euch versehentlich wehtut. Oder etwas von den besten Sachen einer neuen Beziehung auslasst, weil ihr sozusagen so nah zusammen aufgewachsen seid. Ihr springt nach vorne, weil Ihr denkt, dass Ihr Euch kennt, aber zu dieser Zeit in Eurem Leben verändert Ihr Euch ständig und entdeckt Euch selbst und es wäre nicht klug, das zu übersehen. Wir wollen Eure Beziehung so gesund wie möglich machen. Ihr zwei habt eine Menge durchgemacht. Wir wollen sicher gehen, dass ihr okay seid."

„Ich würde Harry nie wehtun, versehentlich oder nicht.", sagte Draco ärgerlich. „Ich kann alles fühlen, was er fühlt. Ich wäre nicht fähig dazu."

„Ich weiß das, Draco.", beruhigte ihn Remus. „Wirklich, das tue ich. Aber Harry könnte einfach von diesen neuen Gefühlen überwältigt werden und es wäre in Ordnung, doch später, wenn sich alles wieder abgekühlt hat, fühlt es sich vielleicht anders an."

„Ich liebe Draco.", protestierte Harry. „Ich werde nie anders für ihn fühlen."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Du das würdest.", seufzte Remus frustriert. „Aber das sind die Regeln und wenn ihr sie nicht ertragen könnt, werdet ihr zu jeder Zeit beaufsichtigt werden und ihr werdet in verschiedenen Räumen schlafen. Das ist nicht verhandelbar."

„Gut." Draco stand steif auf. „Ich habe Unterricht."

Harry sah im hinterher, als er ging. Remus zuckte unwohl mit seinen Schultern. Sie saßen für einige peinliche Minuten still da, doch Harry durchbrach die Stille bald, indem er fragte, ob Remus mit ihm magische Theorie durchgehen würde. Er wollte mehr über diese Halsbänder wissen und wie sie funktionierten. Remus akzeptierte dankbar den Themenwechsel und holte die Bücher hervor.

Nach ihrem Unterricht, war es Zeit zum Mittagessen (oder zum zweiten Mittagessen für Harry, der immer noch damit kämpfte Gewicht zuzulegen). Draco kam nach oben, um ihn die Treppen hinunter zu helfen. Remus ging hinter ihnen und Severus blieb ein paar Schritte voraus, falls sie fallen würden. Harry war errötet und hatte wieder einen Asthmaanfall. Jeder wartete auf ihn, bis er sich erholt hatte, doch Harry war nicht glücklich.

Er war es leid überallhin getragen zu werden. Er war es leid, dass jeder auf ihn warten musste. Und am meisten hasste er es, den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht in einen Raum zu bleiben, und nur zum Mittagessen mit dem Rest des Hauses nach unten zu gehen. Er wollte, dass es ihm möglich war, mit Draco zum Unterricht zu gehen. Er wollte in den Garten gehen, von dem Remus gesagt hatte, er würde hinter dem Haus sein. Er wollte es schaffen innerhalb von fünf Minuten zum Badezimmer zu gehen. Er mochte nicht von jedem abhängig sein. Er wollte stärker sein. Er fühlte sich immer noch schlecht, dass er so eine Bürde für Draco war, als sie flüchteten.

Draco lächelte seinen festen Freund an. Harry war so entschlossen. Sein Körper war gerade jetzt schwach, doch er war stark im Inneren. Seine Gefühle waren zweimal so stark, wie seine eigenen und er vermutete, dass das auf beinahe jeden zutraf. Niemand war so lebendig, wie Harry. Er nahm die Hand seines Geliebten und drückte sie bestärkend. Harry drückte sie zurück, doch als er Draco in die Augen sah, flammten sie grün vor Entschlossenheit auf.

„Ich will das alleine tun.", sagte er.

Draco nickte und ließ los. Er wusste, dass es Harry ernst war und er würde ihm nicht sagen, dass er es nicht versuchen dürfte, aber er war nah genug, um ihn aufzufangen, wenn er fallen würde. Severus runzelte die Stirn, doch der kleine Lord funkelte ihn an und der Mann blieb still. Harry atmete langsam, in dem Versuch keinen weiteren Asthmaanfall zu bekommen. Er machte den nächsten Schritt allein. Dracos Anwesenheit gab ihm den Mut dazu. Er machte einen weiteren und seine Beine begannen zu zittern und seine Lungen zogen sich warnend zusammen. Er war beinah am Ende der Treppen und sein Körper war müde. Frustriert und ärgerlich starrte er vor sich hin.

„Vergiss es.", schüttelte er mit sich selbst redend den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht länger oben gefangen sein. Ich will alleine nach unten kommen."

Wie zur Antwort spürte er seine Magie an die Oberfläche kommen. Sie war mächtig und viel stärker, als er sich in seinen Erinnerungen von der Zeit in Hogwarts mit Ron und Hermine erinnerte. Er umarmte sie und fragte, ob er alleine hinunter kommen könnte ohne seinen Körper zu ermüden oder zu stressen. Sie überflutete ihn zur Antwort und mit einem freudigen Aufschrei, fühlte Harry, wie er selbst ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft gehoben wurde. Er schwebte. Nein! Er flog!

Severus erstarrte, nicht sicher, ob er seinen Sohn sagen sollte, er solle damit aufhören oder nicht. Harrys langärmliger, blauer Pullover wehte sanft gegen den Körper seines Sohnes, als er in der Luft schwebte. Sein wildes Haar wehte faul, als ob eine sanfte Briese durch es fuhr. Harrys Arme waren zur Balance ausgestreckt. Er hatte Angst, dass Harry fallen würde und öffnete seinen Mund, um ihn anzufahren, als er die leuchtenden, fröhlichen Augen seines Sohnes und dessen breites Grinsen bemerkte. Er hatte nicht mehr so lächeln sehen, seit beinahe zwei Wochen. Er schloss ihn wieder.

„Erstaunlich, Harry.", lächelte Remus breit. „Ist es schwer dort oben zu bleiben? Ich möchte nicht, dass du Deine Magiereserven aufbrauchst."

„Nein.", antwortete Draco für ihn. „Ich fühle keinen Stress."

„Es ist leicht und es kitzelt irgendwie.", lachte Harry. „Das ist großartig!"

Er flog auf Severus in Gehgeschwindigkeit zu, wich aus und flog an ihm vorbei. Vorwärts gehend, flimmerte sein ganzer Körper leicht und erinnerte Draco an einen Geist. Remus lachte, doch Severus, dessen Herz vor Angst aufgehört hatte zu schlagen als sein Sohn vorbeigerauscht war, sah aus, als wäre er bereit zu schreien.

„Schau! Ich bin überhaupt nicht müde! Und ich kann immer noch atmen!" Gerade als er das gesagt hatte, festigte sich seine Brust und er zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. So zu fliegen stresste seinen Körper nicht, doch sich zu sehr aufzuregen, würde es tun. Er lächelte fröhlich und rief nach Draco. „Zeig mir nach dem Essen den Garten, okay, Draco? Ich möchte rausgehen."

Er flog in die Küche und außer Sicht. Draco rannte ihm hinterher und ließ die beiden Männer alleine auf den Stufen zurück. Severus schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf. Remus kam zu ihm hinunter und sah amüsiert aus. „Er ist wirklich mächtig.", sagte er sanft.

„Sehr.", stimmte Severus zu.

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte es wäre für einen Zauberer unmöglich durch einen Zauberspruch zu fliegen." Remus konnte nicht aufhören dort hin zu starren, wo sein Patensohn das Unmögliche getan hatte.

„Er hat es nur gewollt und seine Magie war stark genug, dieses Verlangen zu unterstützen.", sagte Severus sanft. „Ich vermute, es ist eine Tatsache, von der Harry nicht weiß, dass sie unmöglich ist und deshalb hat er es getan."

oooooooooo

Die Ordensmitglieder wurden ruhig, als ein glücklicher Harry Potter in den Raum flog und auf seinen Platz schwebte. Draco kam ihn hinterher gerannt und lobte aufgeregt seine neue Fähigkeit. Die anderen konnten nur geschockt blinzeln. Die einzigen beiden, die nicht überrascht waren, waren Dumbledore und Narzissa. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Harry sie beinahe getötet hatte und das war nur eine weitere Demonstration der unvorstellbaren Macht des Jungen. Dumbledore hatte die Stärke des Jungen während des Duellierens bemerkt, auch wenn Harry sich zurückhielt, aus Angst, er könne jemanden verletzen. Er war sehr erfreut mit dieser neuen, offensichtlicheren Demonstration der Macht.

„Ihr fühlt Euch besser?", lächelte er die Jungen an.

„Ja, Sir.", grinste Harry. „Das ist so viel besser! Jetzt muss ich nicht mehr die ganze Zeit oben im Zimmer bleiben!"

„Das ist wundervoll, Harry.", sagte Dumbledore.

Severus und Remus kamen hinzu und sie alle aßen ihr Mittagessen und redeten fröhlich. Als Draco fertig war, sprang er auf und sagte, dass er mit Harry hinausgehen würde. Der kleinere Junge schwebte aus seinem Sitz und flog dann hinter Draco her, schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Blonden, währen er immer noch einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.

„Schau! Ich bin so groß, wie Du!", lachte Harry vor Freude.

Draco lächelte und nahm eine von Harrys Händen und rannte hinaus in den Hinterhof. Er fühlte sich, als würde er einen Ballon halten, als er lief. Er lachte über diese Vorstellung. „Flieg nicht weg.", grinste er, als er hinaustrat.

Harry schlug ihn spielerisch auf die Schulter und flog aus der Tür. Er flog von Blumenbeet zu Blumenbeet und bewunderte die Pflanzen und Farben, während er die Sonne genoss. Es war kühl draußen, doch er fühlte sich himmlisch. Er schaute zurück und sah, dass Draco dastand und ihn beobachtete. Sein dicker Zopf weißen Haares wehte in dem leichten Wind, wie der Schwanz einer Katze und reichte bis über den Hintern.

Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein langärmliges, weißes Hemd. Seine silbernen Augen waren sanft mit Zuneigung und seine Lippen lächelten entspannt. Harrys Herz festigte sich. Draco war so stark und groß, so attraktiv. Er flog zu ihm hinüber und stoppte Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht. Draco zuckte nicht zurück. Sein Mund hatte sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzogen, als sie sich auf demselben Augenlevel anschauten. Harry grinste spitzbübisch und griff mit seiner Hand in Dracos Haar. Der Blonde schrie auf, als er spürte, wie sich sein Zopf löste und sein Haar nun lose an ihm herunterhing. Einige Strähnen wehten ihm ums Gesicht und er strich sie sich hinter sein Ohr. Sein Stirnrunzeln verschwand, als er spürte, wie Harry etwas gegen seine Lippen murmelte. „So wunderschön. Ich liebe Dich, Draco."

Der Dunkelhaarige küsste ihn langsam und tief. Beide Arme Harrys schlangen sich um seinen Hals und eine Hand schlüpfte in sein Haar, während sich der andere Arm um seine Schultern legte, um ihn ganz fest zu halten. Draco schlang seine Arme um Harrys dünne Hüfte und küsste ihn hungrig zurück. Harry schmeckte warm und sanft wie Seide. Er schmeckte nach glänzenden Farben und mächtiger Magie.

Draco fühlte sich überwältigt von Verlangen und Liebe und dem Wunsch Harry zu beschützen und ihn immer glücklich zu machen. Die mächtigen Gefühle waren Echos von Harrys eigener Liebe für ihn und es war scharf und nahm seine Brust ein und trieb ihn die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Baby unglücklich war. Schließlich brachen sie den Kuss und Draco starrte voller Verehrung in Harrys glänzende Augen. Er fragte sich, ob es etwas gab, das er für Harrys Augen tun konnte. Er wollte sie auf diese Art ohne seine Brille sehen. Er musste sich daran erinnern, Madame Pomfrey danach zu fragen.

„Was denkst Du?", fragte Harry.

„Du hast wunderschöne Augen. Sie sind so ausdruckstark. Und ich wünschte, Du bräuchtest keine Brille, damit ich sie besser sehen kann. Ich dachte daran, Madame Pomfrey danach zu fragen.", erklärte er als er heraufreichte und Harrys Haare aus dessen Gesicht strich.

„Denkst Du, das könnte sie?", fragte Harry, seine Kopf anbetungswürdig zur Seite neigend.

„Vielleicht.", lächelte Draco. Er lehnte sich vorwärts und küsste Harrys Nase. „Komm. Lass uns ein wenig herumgehen." Er nahm Harrys Hand und sie begannen, den Garten abzugehen. Sie liefen in einvernehmliches Schweigen und sonnten sich in der Anwesenheit des anderen.

oooooooooo

Narzissa ging leise aus dem Garten zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihr Herz schlug schwer vor Schock in der Brust und sie dachte, dass sie möglicherweise eine Panikattacke hatte. Sie hatte das alles nicht kommen sehen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass die Beziehung ihres Sohnes zu dem Jungen-der-lebte brüderlich war. Sie handelten wie Zwillinge, Geschwister. Also, wann hatte…

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das… Das war falsch. Draco hatte kein Interesse an Jungs gezeigt und definitiv kein Interesse an Harry Potter. Merlin noch mal, er war mit Pansy ein paar Monate ausgegangen, ehe er entschieden hatte, dass sie nur Freunde sein sollten. Wie konnte das passieren? Das war der Zauberspruch. Sie wusste es. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Nerven beruhigten und sich ihr Mund zu einer grimmigen Linie zusammenzog. Sie musste Severus finden.

Es dauerte nicht lange ihn zu finden. Er war in seinem Büro und arbeitete an den Dingen, die ihm Professor Farris gesendet hatte. Der Ersatzmann hatte Severus' Lehrerpflichten nun komplett übernommen und Dumbledore war der Kopf des Slytherin-Hauses, während er und die Jungs im Grimmauldplatz blieben. Der Dunkeläugige Mann schaute auf, als sie eintrat, legte aber seine Arbeit nicht beiseite.

„Warum hast Du es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte sie.

Severus gab nicht einmal vor, nicht zu wissen, über was sie redete. Das wäre zu beleidigend für Narzissa, um es zu ertragen. „Ich habe es auch erst heute herausgefunden."

„Was wirst Du deswegen tun?" Ihre Augen verengten sich.

Severus wusste sofort, dass seine und Remus' Vermutung, dass Narzissa nicht erfreut wäre, korrekt war. „Sie sind dreizehn und glauben verliebt zu sein. Ich habe Regeln aufgestellt und solange sie diese nicht brechen, sehe ich kein Problem mit dieser Entwicklung. Es ist natürlich für Jungen in diesem Alter, zu fühlen…"

„Ich weiß, was natürlich ist.", knurrte sie und lehnte sich aggressiv über den Schreibtisch. „Draco ist in seinem dritten Jahr mit Pansy ausgegangen, ich bin mir also sehr bewusst, was normal für einen hormonellen Jugendlichen ist. Was nicht natürlich ist, ist, dass er diese Dinge für einen Jungen fühlt. Einen Jungen, der praktisch sein Bruder ist! Draco war vor dem Zauber nicht Homosexuell und er hat ihn in etwas verwandelt, was er nicht ist."

„Ich kann schwer glauben, dass Du alles über das Leben Deines Sohnes wusstest, bevor all dies hier passierte.", antwortete Severus kalt. „Er ist mit Pansy in seinem dritten Jahr für ein paar Monate ausgegangen und sie haben damit aufgehört und sich entschieden nur Freunde zu sein. Er ist mit niemanden mehr in den zwei folgenden Jahren ausgegangen. Er lernte, was er mochte und hatte sich noch nicht entschieden. Seine Neigungen konnten vor dem Zauber sehr gut versteckt gewesen sein. Was ich weiß ist, dass der Zauber keinen von ihnen umgeformt hat. Es hat ihre Körper verändert und nicht ihre Persönlichkeiten."

„Wie kannst Du das sagen?", kreischte Narzissa. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass sich die Persönlichkeit beider verändert hat. Niemand von ihnen hat sich vor dem Zauber so benommen."

„Aber das liegt nicht an dem Zauber." Severus stand auf und kämpfte darum, seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten. „Sie haben sich verändert, weil sie ihre Erfahrungen geändert haben. Sie reagieren und passen sich an alles an, was passiert ist, ob nun gut oder schlecht. Ihre Geister sind verbunden, ja, aber sie sind immer noch sie selbst.

Draco ist vielleicht nicht mehr so selbstsüchtig wie vorher, aber es ist schwer so zu sein, wenn Du Dir immer der Gefühle eines anderen bewusst bist. Und Harry ist glücklicher und selbstsicherer. Er fühlt sich sicher und liebt zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben und es ist nur natürlich, dass er darauf reagiert. Sie beide haben zusammen schreckliche Dinge gesehen und überlebt. Das hat sie näher zusammen gebracht und ihnen die Wirklichkeit gezeigt und ihre eigenen Stärken und Schwächen. Diese Jungs sind gesund, wenn man beachtet, was sie durchgemacht haben."

„Gesund?", spie Narzissa. „Das ist NICHT gesund! Sie sind besessen voneinander! Sie sind praktisch eine Person!"

„Ihre Liebe zueinander ist tief und wahr.", sagte eine ruhige Stimme von der Tür her. Narzissas Kopf fuhr herum und starrte zu Remus. „Das ist der Grund, warum sie immer in den Gedanken und Herzen des anderen sind. Was sie haben ist sehr selten und wunderschön, Narzissa. Wir sollten dankbar sein. Draco wird niemand anderes in der Welt finden, der ihn so sehr liebt, wie es Harry tut. Harry wird Draco an die erste Stelle stellen und ihn so gut er kann beschützen. Er wird Draco glücklicher machen, als es sich irgendjemand von uns vorstellen kann.

Und lass mich Dir etwas sagen, Misses Malfoy. Ich habe Draco im dritten Jahr, als er mit Pans ausging, unterrichtet. Er war von ihr nicht begeistert, nur neugierig und experimentierend. Er war schon vor dem Zauber schwul. Er war sich nur unsicher, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Ich wäre nicht überrascht zu erfahren, dass er mit anderen Jungs experimentiert hat und Du davon keine Ahnung hattest."

„Das ist lächerlich!", fauchte Narzissa. „Ich würde es wissen, wenn mein Sohn… SO wäre."

„Würdest Du?", fragte Severus sanft. „Lucius war vor kurzen noch eine große Mauer zwischen Euch und da ist keine Möglichkeit, dass Draco es seinem Vater erzählt hätte. Lucius währe wütend geworden, dass sein einziges Kind nicht vorhatte, ihm einen Erben zu schenken."

„Und warum nicht?", knurrte Narzissa. „Er ist Lord Malfoy. Er hat Verpflichtungen und Verantwortung seiner Familie gegenüber."

„Und er wird sie erfüllen.", sagte Remus. „Seine Liebe wird ihn nicht davon abhalten, seinen Platz in der Malfoy-Familie einzunehmen. Die Malfoys sind viele und er kann jemanden von ihnen als seinen Erben ernennen und diese Person ausbilden, während er sein Leben mit Harry hat. Du kannst von ihm nicht erwarten, dass er seine Seele für den Familiennamen verkauft, Narzissa. Das ist Dein Sohn. Du solltest für ihn wollen, dass er erfüllt und glücklich ist."

„Ihr beide unterstützt das?", funkelte sie die beiden Männer wütend an. „Wie könnt ihr das, wo ihr doch wisst, was passieren wird, wenn Harry sich daran erinnert entweiht geworden zu sein?"

„Wir wissen nicht, was passieren wird, wenn er sich erinnert.", konterte Remus. „Das könnte ihm auch helfen den Schrecken zu überwinden, wenn er weiß, was es bedeutet, seinen Körper mit jemand anders zu teilen."

„Von Anfang an habt ihr zwei meinen Sohn für dieses hoffnungslose Kind geopfert."

„Harry ist nicht hoffnungslos, Narzissa.", spie Severus. „Und niemand opfert Draco. Wenn Du Deine verdammten Augen aufmachen würdest, würdest Du sehen, dass er glücklicher ist, als er es jemals war. Er ist reifer und auch stärker. Niemals zuvor war Draco so selbstsicher und sich der Macht, die er besitzt bewusst. Er lässt sich von niemandem beeinflussen und er ist intelligent und akzeptiert Ratschläge und Führung. Er wird eine sehr starker junger Mann werden und Du solltest stolz sein."

„Stolz darauf, dass er seinen Pflichten als Lord Malfoy nur ein paar Minuten am Tag nachkommt? Stolz darauf, dass er sich mehr um Harry und dieses Krieg sorgt, anstatt um seine Zukunft? Stolz darauf, dass er für diesen Jungen sterben wird?" Sie schleuderte ihr Haar zurück und stellte sich gerade hin. „Ihr macht einen Fehler, das zu erlauben."

„Misch Dich nicht ein, Narzissa.", sagte Severus mit seidiger Stimme. „Du wirst nur Deinen Sohn für immer gegen Dich aufbringen."

Sie starrte ihn für einen langen Moment an, drehte sich um und fegte aus dem Raum. Remus sah ihr hinterher und schaute dann zurück zu seinem Gefährten. „Sollten wir die Jungen warnen?"

Severus starrte mit dunklen, nachdenklichen Augen zur Tür. „Nein. Draco würde ihr entgegentreten und sie ist nicht bereit dafür. Sie würde ihn nur für immer von sich stoßen. Nein. Wir werden sie sehr genau beobachten und hoffen, dass sie es akzeptiert. Ich denke, dass alles, was sie versucht zwischen die Jungs zu stellen, in Stücke zerschmettern wird."

oooooooooo

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende und Narzissa machte keinen Schritt um sich einzumischen. Sie beobachtete die Jungen mit harten Augen, doch sie waren offensichtlich zu sehr in einander gefangen, dass sie nicht wirklich etwas anderes bemerkten. Draco und Harry redeten viel über Hogwarts und an was sie sich aus ihren Schuljahren erinnerten und wie sie sich jetzt anders oder gleich in einigen Fällen fühlten. Draco berichtete von seiner Beziehung zu seinem Vater und was er von ihm erwartet hatte. Harry sprach über die Erwartungen der Zaubererwelt und seinen Paten. Sie sprachen über ihre Freunde und was sie verpasst hatten und was sie jetzt anders machen würden.

Als es Zeit fürs Bett wurde, gingen sie widerwillig nach oben. Keiner war glücklich darüber in getrennten Betten zu schlafen. Draco hatte versucht, ihren Vater anzuflehen, seine Meinung zu ändern und versprochen, dass sie sie nicht verarschen würden, doch Severus blieb hart. Als er die wahre Traurigkeit auf ihren Gesichtern gesehen hatte, lenkte er ein und hatte die Betten so nah zusammengestellt, dass die Jungen die Hand des anderen erreichen konnten, wenn sie ihre Arme ausstreckten.

Harry ging in das eine Bett und Draco in das andere. Sie sahen einander an und seufzten. Sie vermuteten, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde, doch das Bett war nicht so warm, wie es sein könnte. Severus saß zwischen den Betten und bot ihnen an, eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Beide Jungen akzeptierten und hörten der tiefen, melodischen Stimme zu, bis sie eingeschlafen waren.

Severus beobachtete sie noch für einige Minuten und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte dem Wolf zugestimmt, dass diese Liebe, die die Jungen teilten, wahr und mächtig war. Wenn man hinsah, konnte man das in jeder Geste und jedem Blick sehen. Es war befremdlich, weil er nicht diese große Zuneigung und Verbindung zwischen zwei Menschen ergründen konnte und das Unbekannte immer störend war. Und es war wunderschön zwei Stimmen, die perfekt miteinander harmonisierten und wie eine sangen, von zwei unterschiedlichen Menschen, zuzuhören.

Er öffnete seine Schlafzimmertür und fand den Wolf zusammengerollt schlafend auf seinem Bett. Er grinste. Er glitt leise über den Boden und kniff in den Nacken des Mannes. Remus' Augen flackerten auf und Severus drehte ihn schnell auf seinen Bauch und pinnte ihn dort fest. Remus keuchte.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass Du dafür bestraft wirst, dass Du mich letzte Nacht ausgenutzt hast.", schnurrte Severus in das Ohr seines Geliebten.

Remus' Augen glänzten sofort golden auf und er begann zu keuchen. Severus grinste, flüsterte einen Zauber und band ihn so den Wolf fest, so dass er blieb, wo er war. Er hob seine Hand und glitt in das weiche, goldbraune und an einige Stellen schon graue Haar. Er strich einmal zärtlich darüber und dann ein zweites Mal, ehe er hart zugriff und hart daran zog und somit Remus' Kopf hob. Der Wolf keuchte, wand sich und rieb seine Hüften an der Matratze unter ihm. Severus leckte an dem Hals des Mannes und biss in sein Ohr. Remus erzitterte.

„Ja. Dir muss eine Lektion erteilt werden." Severus legte sich selbst hin, streckte die Hüften seines Geliebten, so dass er auf seinem Po saß. Er reichte mit seiner freien Hand vorwärts und liebkoste Remus' Kinn und brachte seine Finger über die geteilten Lippen des Mannes. Er glitt mit zwei Fingern in den Mund des Wolfes und befahl mit harter Stimme: „Saug!"

Remus schloss seine Lippen um die Finger seines Gefährten und leckte an ihnen hinauf und hinunter, saugte an ihnen und streichelte sie. Severus atmete schwer, als er sah, dass der Wolf ihm gehorchte. Das Gefühl der warmen, rauen Zunge ließ sein Blut erhitzen und seine Erregung wachsen. Er flüsterte einen weiteren Zauber und Remus' Kleidung wurde in eine Ecke des Zimmers verbannt. Überrascht keuchte der Wolf und entließ Severus' nun feuchte Finger.

„Gut.", schnurrte Severus nach vorne gelehnt und rutsche etwas zurück, so dass er nun auf den Oberschenkeln des Mannes saß. Ohne Vorwarnung, glitt er mit beiden Fingern in den festen Körper seines Geliebten. Remus bog sich mit einem langen Heulen des Vergnügens. Severus sah durch halb geschlossene Augen, wie Remus sich wand und keuchte, als er ihn weiter und weiter Richtung Höhepunkt trieb.

„Bitte… Severus… Ich brauche Dich… Nimm mich…", flehte Remus und versuchte dabei nicht zu verlangend zu klingen, jedoch schwach und bedürftig.

„Sag, dass Du mein bist, Wolf. Gestehe es.", flüsterte Severus heißer.

„Ich bin Dein!", keuchte Remus und knurrte tief. „Dein."

Severus konnte nicht länger warten. Er entfernte seine Finger und löste seine Roben. Er war zu heiß und abgelenkt, um sie wegzuzaubern. Remus wand sich und knurrte in die Laken, als er auf seinen Geliebten wartete. Als Severus zurückkehrte und machtvoll in ihn drang, heulte er auf. Severus' keuchender Atem liebkoste seine nackte Schulter und Remus begann gegen seine Fesseln zu kämpfen. Er wollte sich umdrehen. Er wollte mit verzweifeltem Verlangen ihre Positionen tauschen und seinen reizenden, delikaten Gefährten nehmen.

„Mein… Mein Severus…", knurrte er und drückte seine Hüften zurück und nahm die Kontrolle über den Rhythmus. Severus versteckte sein Gesicht in dem Nacken, den Haaren und schlang seine langen Arme um seine Brust. „Ja… brauche Dich… liebe Dich…", keuchte Remus und knurrte, als sie sich bewegten.

Severus biss hart auf seine Lippe, als er in seinem Geliebten explodierte. Remus kämpfte gegen den Zauber, der ihn festhielt. Der Geruch, wie sein Gefährte kam, das Gefühl von ihm, neckte ihn. Er knurrte und kämpfte. Severus brach keuchend und mit fiebrigen Augen zusammen. Remus, blind vor Lust und immer noch von seinem Höhepunkt schwebend, schnaubte und der Zauber verschwand.

Er drehte sich herum und rollte sich auf seinen befriedigten Gefährten. Knurrend vor Vergnügen und immer noch schnurrend, entfernte Remus den Rest der Kleidung seines Geliebten. Er lag auf ihn, Brust auf Brust, und spreizte Severus' Beine. Der Mann sah still zu. Remus leckte und saugte seinen Nacken und seine nackte Schulter entlang, als er in seinen Gefährten glitt.

Severus keuchte und bewegte sich schwach. Remus küsste ihn hart und langsam und begann sich zu bewegen. Er drang mit jedem Stoß tief in ihn und zog sich langsam zurück, um wieder in ihn einzudringen. Severus griff zu beiden Seiten in die Laken, als er auf den Wellen der Lust ritt, die sich mehr und mehr aufbauten. Remus kam hart, als er Severus' heißen Samen zwischen ihnen spürte. Der scharfe Geruch brachte ihn über die Schwelle und er stöhnte und biss hart in Severus' Schulter, markierte ihn, beanspruchte ihn sowohl innen, als auch außen.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag aß Harry unten Frühstück und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer mit Draco, während sie ihren Unterricht nahmen. Remus unterrichtete ihn an diesem Tag in Verwandlung und er fand es faszinierend. Er verließ ein paar Stunden später das Zimmer für sein erstes Mittagessen und Draco wurde zum Duellieren mit Dumbledore entlassen, ehe er mit dem Rest des Hauses zu Mittag aß.

Die Jungen benahmen sich gut. Harrys Zauberkraft war niedriger als normal, jedoch immer noch viel höher als vor dem Zauber, der ihn verjüngt hatte, da er es beibehielt zu fliegen. Draco war sehr gut in Strategie und Harry folgte seiner Führung und so bildeten sie ein beeindruckendes Team.

Sie aßen zu Mittag und spielte ein paar Kartenspiele mit Tonks und Sturgis im Garten. Harry hatte vor dem Abendessen einen weiteren Snack und machte einen kleinen Schlaf. Narzissa war still und Draco bemerkte langsam, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er sah sie misstrauisch an, war aber vorsichtig, sein Misstrauen von Harry fernzuhalten. Der Dunkelhaarige war so glücklich und er wollte das so bald nicht ändern.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, nahmen sie ihr Vater und Remus in ein kleineres Wohnzimmer mit. Harry schwebte in Dracos Schoß und der hielt den kleineren Jungen bequem in seinen Armen. Harry zauberte eine lange Strähne seines Haares aus seinem Zopf und begann mit verträumtem Blick damit zu spielen. Severus bestellte ihnen heiße Schokolade und sie saßen bequem für eine lange Minute beieinander. Draco grinste, als er die Art bemerkte, wie Remus ihren Vater anstarrte.

Severus blickte den Blonden gespielt finster an, wurde dann aber ernst. „Ich denke, wir sollten über einige Erinnerungen reden, die ihr erhalten werdet. Das vierte Jahr war eine schweres für Dich, Harry."

Harry schaute ihn besorgt an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Es gab ein Turnier. Drei Zaubererschulen aus Europa kamen zusammen und maßen sich in drei Aufgaben. Der Gewinner erhielt eine Trophäe, Preisgeld und Ehre für ihre Schule.", erklärte Remus sanft. „Es wurde in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts abgehalten und drei Champions wurden ausgewählt. Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory und Fleur Delacour aus Beauxbatons. Ein vierter Name wurde ausgewählt. Es war Deiner.", übernahm Severus.

„Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war in Wirklichkeit ein Todesser in Verkleidung und er hat Deinen Namen in den Kelch unter einer falschen, vierten Schule geworfen. Dein Name wurde ausgewählt, da es in diesem Fall der einzige Name dieser Schule war. Du hast an den Aufgaben teilgenommen und es wirklich gut gemacht. Du hast mit Cedric um den ersten Platz gekämpft und ihr beide habt am Ende die Trophäe genommen. Es war ein Portschlüssel der von dem Todesser gemacht worden war und Du wurdest zu Voldemort gebracht. Du wurdest hilflos gemacht und dazu gezwungen an einem Ritual teilzunehmen, der dem Dunklen Lord seine ganze Macht und seinen Körper zurückbrachte. Cedric ist gestorben."

„Was?" Harry zitterte jetzt und Tränen traten aus seinen Augen. Draco versteckte sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren und hielt ihn fest, und beruhigte ihn.

„Du hast gegen Voldemort gekämpft.", fuhr Severus fort. „Es endete in einem Unentschieden und es war Dir möglich, mit Cedrics Körper zurück zu kommen. Du wurdest von dem falschen Verteidigungslehrer weggebracht, doch bevor er Dir wehtun konnte, haben wir Dich gefunden und ihn gefasst. Er starb später durch den Kuss eines Dementors."

„Oh, Harry." Remus stand auf und kniete sich vor die Jungen. Harry versteckte seinen Kopf in Dracos Schulter, doch Remus konnte seine Angst und Anspannung riechen. Er zog sie beide in eine Umarmung. „Es tut mir so leid."

Danach saßen Sie für ein paar Stunden zusammen. Sie redeten über verschiedene Dinge. Zuerst redeten sie darüber, was in dem vierten Jahr passierte, aber sie wanderten schnell zu angenehmeren Themen, die nur wenig Bedeutung hatten. Sie sprachen über Lieblingsessen und Lieblingsmusik. Remus erzählte einige gute Geschichten über seine Tage, in denen er durch die Welt gezogen war.

Bald waren die Jungen beriet fürs Bett und sie brachten die Jungen in ihr Zimmer. Remus und Severus stellten sicher, dass die Jungs in getrennte Betten gingen und sagten ihnen ‚Gute Nacht'. Harry war bereits eingeschlafen, doch Draco konnte noch müde antworten. Sobald die beiden Männer gegangen waren, schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und krabbelte neben Harry. Der Dunkelhaarige machte, trotzdem er schlief, Platz für ihn und seufzte leicht. Draco konnte spüren, wie seine Muskeln sich entspannten und sich die träge Anspannung in seiner Brust lockerte. Lächelnd zog er Harry an sich und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	22. Chapter 22

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

hi leutz,  
ich bin sowas von tot... war heute beim sport und habe es geschafft, mir sowas von das knie zu verdrehen... und ich meine, so richtig böse... bin nach einem ball gehirscht (ich spiele badminton) und musste dafür nach rechts... knie knackt weg und ich höre es noch zweimal knacken (was für ein tolles geräusch) und ich lag auf dem boden und hab gepumpt, wie ein maikäfer... aua  
aber nun habe ich genug gejammert... ihr wollt ja nicht lesen, wie sehr ich leide, sondern wie die geschichte weitergeht... meine hausarbeit ist fertig und ich kann jetzt wieder schneller updaten... wird wohl auch mit meiner anderen geschichte erst morgen weiter gehen...  
ich wünsch euch viel spaß  
nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 22_

Draco wachte abrupt auf. Es gab keinen Schritt zwischen wach sein und schlafen. Kummer und Ärger wühlten seinen Magen auf und Magie zischte in der Luft. Er setzte sich mit einem Keuchen auf und sah, dass die Wände rauchten. Möbel knackten und kippten um. Kleidung und Bücher wurden wieder und wieder gegen die Wände geworfen. Er drehte sich um und sah Harry an. Der Junge saß mit seinem Rücken an der Rückwand des Bettes und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Knien versteckt, die gegen seine Brust gezogen waren. Er reichte ohne Angst nach ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Baby…" Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte und so wiegte er den kleineren Jungen sanft.

Harry zitterte in den Armen seines Geliebten. Seine Augen starrten leer vor sich hin. Sein Geist wirbelte die neuen Erinnerungen, die Angst und die Schuld, an die er sich erinnerte, herum. Er packte Draco, als sich seine Lungen verkrampften. Seine Magie schlug wild um sich vor Frustration und die Wände knackten. Ihr Vater und Moony versuchten in den Raum zu kommen und die Tür bewegte sich ein paar Zentimeter, bevor sie ihnen vor der Nase wieder zugeschlagen wurde. Sie schrieen; fragten, was vor sich ginge und verlangten eingelassen zu werden. Doch er konnte sich nicht selbst dazu bringen, sich im Moment darum zu kümmern.

„Es ist nicht fair.", flüsterte er fest.

„Was, Harry?", fragte Draco leise. Er beruhigte sich und strich liebevoll sein langes Haar aus seinem Gesicht. Er war nicht überrascht zu sehen, wie die Wut den Kummer in den spektakulären grünen Augen seines Geliebten verdrängte. Er konnte es letztendlich fühlen.

„Es ist nicht FAIR!", schrie Harry. Er starrte in Dracos Augen, obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht an dem Blonden auslassen sollte. „Warum ICH? Warum will er mich UNBEDINGT TÖTEN? Es ist nicht so, dass ich IRGENDETWAS TUN KÖNNTE, UM IHN ZU STOPPEN! Ich möchte einfach nur IN RUHE GELASSEN WERDEN!"

Severus stolperte in den Raum, nachdem er es letztendlich geschafft hatte sich durch die Tür zu kämpfen. Remus war hinter ihm und sie beide erstarrten, als Harrys heißer Blick sie fokussierte. Draco lächelte grimmig und hielt den kleineren Jungen einfach an seine Brust gedrückt, als Harry begann sie anzuschreien.

„Warum habe ich nichts GETAN? Warum habe ich Cedric nicht abgeschirmt? Wie konnte ich NUR DA STEHEN? Und dann lass ich mich von WURMSCHWANZ FESSELN! Er nimmt mein Blut! Und Voldemort kam zurück! ALLES WEGEN MIR! Was stimmt NICHT mit mir? Ich habe Schlimmes gesehen und ich war NIE SO HILFLOS WIE ZU DIESEM ZEITPUNKT!"

„Harry, Kind…", sagte Severus, als er zu ihm ging.

„NEIN! Ich möchte es NICHT HÖREN, DAD! Ich will nicht hören, dass es nicht mein Fehler war, dass ich nichts tun konnte! ICH HÄTTE ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL GEKONNT!"

„Du kannst es jetzt.", sagte Draco. „Du hast mehr Dinge gesehen, als Du gesehen hast, wie Du zum ersten Mal vierzehn warst."

„Und Du hast dieses Mal eine Familie um Dich, die Dich unterstützt und von der Du Stärke bekommst.", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Und Du hast das Beste getan, was Du tun konntest.", sagte Severus rau. „Das tust Du immer. Du warst nicht vorbereitet, als wir versucht haben Dich vorzubereiten."

„Warum?", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Warum ist meine Magie jetzt soviel stärker?"

„Das ist, weil Du Dich entwickeln konntest ohne Angst vor Dir selbst zu haben.", antwortete Severus. Er kam nahe genug heran, um sich an das Fußende des Bettes zu setzen. Remus kam, kniete sich auf den Boden neben ihn und nahm Harrys Hand. Er wagte es nicht, ihn in seine Arme von Draco weg zu nehmen. „Die Dursleys haben Dich die Magie fürchten lassen, Harry. Du hast sie weggesperrt und hast versucht zu vermeiden, dass Du bestraft wurdest, weil Du unabsichtlich Magie gebraucht hast. Aber das hast Du dieses Mal nicht, weil Dir keine Angst vor der Magie gemacht wurde. Deshalb ist sie jetzt frei, wie sie sein sollte."

„Warum habe ich sie nicht hervor geholt?", fragte Harry. „Als ich in Schwierigkeiten war, warum kam sie nicht hervor?"

„So einfach ist es nicht.", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. „Du warst Dir nicht einmal bewusst, dass sie da war. Der Geist ist komplex und schwer zu verstehen, aber auch, nachdem Du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, hast Du tief in Dir drin nicht an Magie geglaubt. Die Dursleys haben Dir so eine Angst davor gemacht, dass Du Magie nicht komplett trauen konntest, also hast Du sie, auch als Dein Leben davon abhing, gebunden gehalten. Du konntest nicht glauben, dass sie helfen würde."

„Das ist DUMM!", brüllte Harry und die Wände stöhnten.

„Es ist nicht dumm, Baby.", sagte Draco. „Du warst ein unschuldiges Kind und es war für Jahre tief in Dir verwurzelt, dass Magie böse und unnatürlich ist. Du weißt, dass es so war. Du warst so jung und es wurde eine Gewissheit für Dich."

„Es war nicht Dein Fehler, Harry." Remus kannte diesen Blick in dem Gesicht seines Patenkindes. „Du wurdest missbraucht und dieser Missbrauch hat Narben zurückgelassen. Deine Magie war beängstigend und behindernd."

„Aber Warum?" Harrys Stimme war flehend und verloren, aber seine Magie war schwach und er plumpste gegen Draco. „Warum will er mich so sehr?"

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung.", seufzte Severus. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sie genau sagt, aber Du bist der Einzige, dem es möglich ist, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen. Aber Du wirst nicht alleine sein, hörst Du? Es wird nie mehr passieren, dass Du allein gegen dieses Monster antreten wirst! Wir werden da sein und Dir so gut helfen, wie wir können!"

Harry warf sich in die Arme seines Vaters und begann zu weinen. Draco streichelte seinen Rücken und in seine Augen brannten Tränen, als Harrys Emotionen sich in sein Herz schnitten. Er lächelte, als Moony kam, sich neben ihn setzte und einen Arm um seine Schulter schlang. Er war froh, dass er nicht in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. Er brauchte sie wirklich nicht. Der Arm um seine Schulter war genug.

oooooooooo

„Gut, Jungs.", lächelte Poppy sie an. „Ihr zwei seid gut durchgekommen. Draco, Du bist nun 1 Meter 66 groß und wiegst etwas über 58 Kilo. Du bist ganz gesund, mit ein paar Narben auf Deinem Rücken und Deinem Fußgelenk." Sie richtete ihre Augen auf den kleinen Dunkelhaarigen und lächelte ihn an. „Deine Nerven haben sich komplett erholt und es gibt keine Krankheit mehr in Deinem Nervensystem. Deine Lungen sind immer noch vernarbt, aber es gab eine leichte Verbesserung und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es weiterhin besser wird. Ich bezweifle, dass es jemals ganz weggeht, aber Deine Attacken sollten sich mit der Zeit verringern. Du bist immer noch zu klein und untergewichtig für Dein Alter, 1 Meter 42 und 36,5 Kilo, aber davon ausgehend, was Du nach der letzten Umwandlung gewogen hast, erholst Du Dich."

„Danke.", lächelte Harry sie ein wenig errötend an.

„Ich denke, Du bleibst so klein.", grinste Draco in an.

„Ich wachse noch!", protestierte Harry und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist einfach ein Halbriese!"

„Das bin ich nicht!", keuchte Draco, entsetzt von der Vorstellung so groß zu werden wie Hagrid.

„Ähem." Poppy sah sie ernst an.

„Oh, tut uns Leid, Madam Pomfrey.", lächelte er charmant. „Manchmal ist es schwer ihn dazu zu bringen sich seinem Alter entsprechend zu benehmen."

„Hey!", lachte Harry und die Lippen der Medihexe verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„In jedem Fall erwarte ich, dass Du weiter Deine Nährstoff- und Kalorien-Tränke zu Dir nimmst.", sagte sie dem Dunkelhaarigen.

„Ja, Ma'am." Harry warf einen Blick zu seinem Vater, der ihn nicht einen vergessen lassen würde.

„Sehr gut." Sie strubbelte ihm durchs Haar und er schmollte. „Möchtet ihr Schokolade oder seid Ihr zwei jetzt zu alt dafür?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass jemand jemals zu alt für Schokolade ist.", gluckste Remus.

„Gut." Poppy gab ihnen beiden ein Stück und seufzte. „Ich erinnere mich an das erste Mal, als ich versucht habe Dir Schokolade zu geben, Harry. Draco hier, musste es Dir aufschwatzen. Du warst so ein süßes Baby."

„Das ist er immer noch.", sagte Draco und rannte lachend aus dem Raum. Harry flog ihm hinterher und schwor grausame Rache.

„Der Junge hört nie auf, mich zu überraschen.", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Severus. „Ich möchte, dass Du einen Blick auf etwas wirfst."

Severus nahm die Papiere und schaute sie ausdruckslos an. Er schaute auf und fragte sie, ob sie sich dieser Testresultate sicher wäre. Sie nickte. „Das wird Harry in seiner magischen Stärke Dumbledore gleich machen."

„Ja. Kombiniert mit seiner Jugend und seinen starken Gefühlen, kann er mehr mit dieser Macht machen, als Albus, der in seinem Alter gefangen ist und sich dessen sicher ist, was möglich ist und was nicht.", seufzte sie und begann ihre Roben zu richten. „Er ist erst vierzehn und seine Macht wird sich ausweiten."

„Wir müssen anfangen ihn ernsthaft zu trainieren.", sagte Remus. „Dracos Macht erhöht sich auch. Sie ist ein wenig höher, als sie es war, als er original vierzehn war. Oder?"

„Ja.", nickte sie. „Es ist meine professionelle Meinung, dass er etwa drei Fünftel so stark sein wird wie Harry, wenn sie ausgewachsen sind. Er wird wahrscheinlich ein wenig mächtiger sein als Severus."

Severus nickte zustimmend. Er war genauso stark wie Minerva und sie waren nebenbei bemerkt die stärksten des Lehrkörpers. Flitwick kam als Dritter und dann kamen die anderen. Remus war ein bisschen schwächer als Flitwick, hatte aber eine extrem hohe Kontrolle, so dass er Dinge tun konnte, die andere mit weniger Kontrolle und mehr Kraft nicht konnten.

„Sollten wir es Albus sagen?", fragte Remus.

„Ja. Wir werden seine Hilfe brauchen.", nickte Severus, obwohl er es nicht mochte. Der alte Mann war zu besitzergreifend, seit Harry sich in seiner Anwesenheit wohl zu fühlen begonnen hatte.

„Ich könnte gehen.", bot Remus an und Severus stimmte zu.

oooooooooo

Narzissa saß ihrem Sohn gegenüber. Sie machte ihren täglichen Bericht über die Angelegenheiten der Malfoy-Geschäfte und Investitionen und er war damit beschäftigt, offizielle Antworten zu schreiben. Sie war stolz auf seine Fähigkeiten. Er zögerte nicht einmal über Formulierungen und traf die perfekte Balance zwischen einem Vorgesetzten und einem Mitverschworenem. Er würde ein großer Anführer sein. Nein, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, er WAR schon ein großer Anführer. Er hätte nie geschafft diese Dinge zu tun, die er tat, als er das erste Mal vierzehn war, also, warum machte sie sich solche Sorgen um ihn?

Sie seufzte, als sie quer durch den Raum sah und bemerkte, wie Severus Harry in magischer Theorie und anderen solchen Dingen drillte. Sie würden sich später duellieren, wenn Albus bereit war, um gegen die Jungen zu kämpfen. Er hatte sie informiert, dass sie ihr Training intensivieren würden und sie hatte aus ganzem Herzen zugestimmt. Je besser ihr Sohn sich selbst beschützen könnte, desto besser würde sie sich fühlen.

Aber es gab keinen Schutz gegen sein Herz. Sie hasste es, dass er dem kleinen Dunkelhaarigen so sehr verfallen war. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sich alles zum Besseren wenden würde. Die Geschichte hatte wieder und wieder bewiesen, dass diejenigen, die entweiht worden waren, nicht überleben konnten. Harry war besonders und mächtig, doch er konnte nicht gegen sich selbst gewinnen. Und Draco würde sterben, wenn es Harry tat. Es gab nicht länger die Chance, dass er es wieder zurückschaffen würde. Er lebte für den anderen Jungen.

„Mutter."

Sie schaute auf und blickte in die prüfenden Augen ihres Sohnes. „Ja, Drache?"

„Was geht in Deinem Kopf vor?" Er schob die letzten Papiere beiseite und starrte sie wartend an. „Du bist seit Tagen nervös. Ich bin es Leid zu warten. Was bedrückt Dich?"

Sie funkelte hinüber zu den anderen, doch Severus und Harry bemerkten sie nicht und konzentrierten sich auf ihre eigene Welt. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich."

„Warum?", zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du weißt, warum.", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß, dass sich Deine Gefühle… vertieft haben… für diesen Jungen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass, wenn etwas Böses passieren würde, Du nicht überleben würdest. Mein Herz würde brechen, wenn ich Dich verlieren würde und ich weiß, dass Harry auch nicht wollen würde, dass Du zu Grunde gehst."

„Mutter.", seufzte Draco und stand auf. „Komm bitte mit mir."

Harry schaute auf, sobald Draco aufstand. Er lächelte den Blonden an und Draco lächelte zurück. Severus sah ihnen nach, als sie aus dem Zimmer gingen. Seine Augen waren unergründlich. Narzissa versuchte sie beide zu ignorieren und folgte ihrem Sohn. Er führte sie in den Garten und pfiff nach den Eulen, die dort in den Bäumen warteten. Er band geschwind eine Nachricht an jede Eule und sandte sie weg. Narzissa wartete geduldig darauf, dass ihr Sohn sich wieder zu ihr wandte.

Draco drehte sich um und schaute nur wenige Zentimeter auf in ihre Augen. „Ich weiß, dass Du mich liebst. Du hast eine Menge für mich geopfert und hast alles getan, um den Einfluss meines ersten Vaters zu dämpfen. Du hast mich gerettet, als ich einfach in den Wahnsinn, der Voldemort heißt, gekippt wäre und ich bin Dir dankbar dafür. Das bin ich wirklich, Mutter. Ich liebe Dich. Aber Du machst Dir zu viele Sorgen. Ich gehe nirgendwohin, genauso wenig, wie Harry. Ich täusche mich nicht selbst. Ich weiß, dass der Weg schwer und extrem schmerzhaft sein wird, aber wir werden das überleben. Ich gebe Dir mein Wort, dass uns das nicht töten wird. Wir haben zu viel, für das wir Leben können."

„Es ist nicht so einfach." Narzissa faltete ihre Hände vor sich zusammen. „In der Vergangenheit gab es Entweihte, die Gefährten, Kinder, Ehepartner, Geliebte und Ziele hatten, aber nichts davon hat sie gerettet."

„Keiner von denen war Harry. Keiner von denen hatte mich.", sagte Draco gleichgültig, doch seine Augen waren scharf und hart. „Du kannst das nicht verleugnen und ich bitte dich es zu verstehen. Du hast mein ganzen Leben an mich geglaubt. Hör jetzt nicht damit auf, Mutter. Ich WERDE Harry retten. Harry WIRD sich selbst retten."

Narzissa fühlte sich so schwach neben ihrem jungen Sohn. Er war so sicher von seinen Überzeugungen. Es war lange, sehr lange Zeit her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal so schwach gefühlt hatte und sie schätzte dieses Gefühl nicht. „Was ist mit diesem Krieg? Ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dich den Todessern anschließt, aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass Du an der Front kämpfst."

„Dinge passieren, die wir nicht erwarten oder unbedingt mögen, aber wir müssen uns anpassen und die Situation zu unserem Vorteil umdrehen. Das ist es, was Du mich gelehrt hast. Das ist es, was ich tue." Draco nahm ihre Hand und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dir Sorgen bereitet und Dich enttäuscht habe, aber vertraue mir, wenn ich Dir sage, dass Harry es wert ist und dass er etwas Besonderes ist. Er wird Dich überraschen. Seine Stärke ist nicht nur seine Magie. Wir werden gegen die Vergangenheit gewinnen und wir werden gegen Voldemort gewinnen. Ich bitte Dich, den Preis, den uns diese Siege kosten werden zu erleichtern, indem Du uns beistehst."

„Natürlich werde ich das.", sagte sie eisig. „Ich werde immer an Deiner Seite stehen."

„Danke.", lächelte er und küsste sie auf die Hand. „Jetzt hör bitte auf, Dir Sorgen zu machen und mich wie ein Adler zu beobachten. Das ist ärgerlich."

„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen.", lächelte Sie. „Du liebst ihn wirklich."

„Ja.", sagte er einfach.

„Und Du hast immer Jungen bevorzugt?" Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu fragen.

„Das habe ich.", gab Draco zu. Er schaute nicht weg, doch er konnte nicht verhindern ein wenig zu erröten. „Nach Pansy habe ich bemerkt, dass ich mehr an den Jungen meines Quidditch-Teams interessiert war. Ich hatte zu viel Angst davor, wirklich einen Schritt zu machen, aus Angst davor, dass Vater es herausfinden würde, aber im fünften Jahr hatte ich etwas mit einem Huffelpuff. Ich konnte anderen Slytherins nicht trauen, dass sie mich nicht eventuell erpressen würden. Wir haben einander nicht geliebt, aber wir wurden Freunde. Er hatte einen neuen Freund über den Sommer, bevor ich zur Schule zurückgekommen bin und das alles passiert ist."

„Wer?", lächelte sie.

„Mutter.", keuchte er in spöttischen erstaunen. „Wie kannst Du so etwas fragen? Du hast mich besser erzogen, als zu küssen und es dann zu erzählen."

„Oh, geh ins Haus und beende Deine Arbeit.", lachte sie.

Er lächelte sie an. „Danke, Mutter."

„Geh.", winkte sie ab.

Er nickte und ließ sie allein im Garten zurück, um nachzudenken.

oooooooooo

Jeder wurde gebeten, den Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen, wenn sie nicht an dem kleinen vorgetäuschten Krieg teilnehmen wollten, der an diesem Nachmittag ausgefochten wurde. Albus, Severus, Remus und Narzissa waren in dem Todesser-Team. Harry und Draco waren in dem anderen Team, allein. Sie wurden in den Garten geschickt, um zu warten, bis das Haus vorbereitet war und die Erwachsenen in Position gegangen waren. Sie würden wissen, wann der Krieg begann, wenn die erste Attacke kam. Harry war ein bisschen nervös und auch aufgeregt. Draco war nur aufgeregt. Er stand neben seinem Freund und flüsterte ihm seine Pläne ins Ohr. Harry schwebte noch immer und ihre Köpfe waren auf gleicher Höhe.

„Du bist besser darin Magie um uns zu erfühlen, also wirst Du verteidigen, bis wir sicher sind, dass die Luft rein ist. Geh vor mir und halte die nötigen Schilde aufrecht. Ich werde mich darauf konzentrieren den Feind anzugreifen. Wenn Du Dir sicher bist, dass das Gebiet, wo wir sind, frei von Fallen ist, signalisierst Du mir das, indem Du ein wenig nach rechts gehst, so dass wir mehr Seite an Seite sind und wir uns darauf konzentrieren können zuerst die Schilde und Hindernisse wegzuräumen, die den Feind beschützen. Danach nimmst Du die auf der Rechten und ich konzentriere mein Feuer auf die auf der linken Seite. Wenn der Feind sich zurückzieht, kehrst Du zu Deiner Beschützerposition zurück und lässt selbst ein paar Fallen zurück, damit sie es schwer haben, uns hinterher zu schleichen. Wir werden einen kreisförmigen Bogen machen und aufpassen, dass wir nicht zu Orten zurückkommen, wo wir Fallen haben."

„Gut.", hauchte Harry.

„Halte Dich nicht zu sehr zurück, Baby.", grinste Draco. „Das sind robuste alte Kerle und Madam Pomfrey steht bereit."

„Ich weiß.", nickte Harry mit grimmigen Augen. „Wir trainieren, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und wir können es uns nicht leisten uns zurückzuhalten."

„Genau." Draco griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

Harry schaute zu ihm hinüber und lächelte dankbar. „Ich bin so froh, dass Du hier bist, Ray."

„Ich auch.", grinste er zurück. „Du weißt, ich liebe das."

„Ich weiß.", lächelte Harry. „Sonst würde ich mich schuldig fühlen, Dich in solche Gefahr gebracht zu haben."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass Du es besser weißt.", sagte Draco und duckte sich schnell nach rechts, während er Harry nach links schubste.

Ein fremder, oranger Zauber, den keiner der Jungen kannte, landete dort, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatten, explodierte und hinterließ ein 90 Zentimeter breites Loch. Draco grinste mit leuchtenden Augen und sprang zu der Hintertür. Harry flog in die vordere Position, untersuchte schnell die Tür und schaltete die zwei Flüche aus, die er dort fand, ehe er sie aufwarf und hinein flog.

Er landete in dem Gang hinter der Tür auf seinen Knien und breitete seine Hände seitlich vor sich aus. Draco stoppte hinter ihm, immer noch stehend, da er den Fähigkeiten seines Freundes - ihn absolut zu schützen - vertraute, und hatte seinen Zauberstab (immer noch in Wirklichkeit Harrys) in seiner Hand und zielte damit. Sein Haar war fest zusammengebunden und in einem sicheren Knoten an seinem Hinterkopf festgemacht. Er trug schwarze Duellierroben. Harry hatte sich ihm angepasst.

Es war keiner in dem Gang. Harry winkte mit seiner Hand, schloss so zielsicher die Tür und verhexte sie. Während er das tat, hexte Draco seine eigenen Fallen an die Decke und an die unteren Ecken des Raumes. Es gab drei Türen. Die eine am Ende des kurzen Ganges führte ins Wohnzimmer, die zur rechten führte in die Küche und die zur linken in ein kleines Arbeitszimmer. Harry untersuchte alle Türen und fand Flüche auf zwei von ihnen. Er nickte zu allen, außer der Küchentür und Draco zeigte auf die Linke. Die verfluchten Türen zuerst.

Harry stimmte zu und öffnete die Tür, während Draco die anderen beiden versiegelte, bis sie bereit waren damit fertig zu werden, was hinter ihnen liegen mochte. Remus wartete auf sie und fiel mit goldenen Augen über sie her. Es waren noch elf Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond, so dass Remus bei vollen Kräften war und absolute Kontrolle hatte. Das war die Zeit, zu der er am gefährlichsten war, abgesehen davon, wenn er ein Werwolf war. Harry schleuderte seinen Mentor quer durch den Raum, doch der Werwolf benutzte seinen Zauberstab um seinen Fall abzumildern und zurück zu ihnen zu springen, wobei er dieses Mal Zauber feuerte, als er sich bewegte.

Draco feuerte zurück. Der Mann rollte sich und sprang, doch ein paar trafen ihn und er heulte und fluchte. Harrys Schild flimmerte zwischen Farben hin und her, als er ihn sofort für jeden Zauber ausrichtete. Sie prallten von ihm ab und einer von ihnen traf Remus am Bein und er kippte um. Draco brachte die Couch dazu, sich zu bewegen und den knurrenden Mann einzusperren. Harry kontrollierte, ob noch Zauber vorhanden waren und Draco stellte sicher, dass der Mann fertig und aus diesem kleinen Spiel heraus war. Bewusstlos und umschlungen von Holz und Polstern, lag Remus harmlos in seinem Gefängnis. Harry sprach einen Diagnosezauber.

„Nichts Dauerhaftes. Ein lähmender Fluch auf seinem Bein, zwei hässliche Verbrennungen auf seiner Brust und ein mächtiger konfus machender Zauber. Madam Pomfrey wird ihn heilen können."

„Wir müssen weiter. Aktiviere seinen Portschlüssel, um ihn in den Krankenflügel zu schicken, wo sie ihn erwarten."

Harry nickte und tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Draco zauberte Fallen in den Raum und Harry präparierte die Tür. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie hinaus und zu dem Wohnzimmer, nachdem sie das Arbeitszimmer verschlossen hatten. Dracos Herz schlug heftig und Adrenalin rauschte durch ihn.

oooooooooo

Der unechte Krieg dauerte dreieinhalb Stunden. Das Haus war auseinander gerissen und alle von ihnen hatten Verletzungen. Harry hatte ein schwarzes Auge, Draco ein gebrochenes Handgelenk und eine aufgeschnittene Wange, Severus hatte keine Zunge merh, Narzissa hatte einen verletzten Rücken davon, gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden zu sein und Albus hatte ein gebrochenes Knie. Poppy schimpfte wütend mit ihnen allen, aber sie ignorierten sie und sprachen stattdessen darüber, was sie gelernt hatten und diskutierten bessere Wege um mit den Situationen, die ihnen präsentiert worden waren, umzugehen. Harry war während der Diskussion eingeschlafen und Draco lächelte auf ihn hinunter.

„Ich habe Hauselfen geschickt, um den Grimmauldplatz so gut es geht wieder aufzubauen.", gluckste Albus. „Ich denke, er wird übermorgen fertig sein. Würde es Euch stören, wenn ich ein paar Ordensmitglieder einlade, zu uns zu kommen?"

„Wen?", fragte Severus müde.

„Sturgis und Charlie. Wir werden noch weitere Leute holen, wenn wir gehen. Bis dahin, warum bleibt Ihr nicht hier im Schloss? Ich könnte mit Eurem Unterricht fortfahren, während das Haus wieder restauriert wird."

„Sehr gut.", nickte Severus. Remus war froh, die Stimme seines Geliebten zu hören. Es war sehr verwirrend, ihn ohne Zunge zu sehen. Wo hatte Draco solche Zaubersprüche her? Er schüttelte, die Antwort wissend, seinen Kopf. Wenigstens wusste er, dass sie sich selbst verteidigen konnten.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Du auf diesen Wahnsinn bestehst!", sagte Poppy.

„Still, Poppy.", zwinkerte Albus ihr zu. „Es ist alles zu ihrem Besten und Du möchtest doch jung Harry nicht jetzt aufwecken, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht.", ärgerte sie sich. „Du hast ihn fertig gemacht!"

„Es geht ihm gut.", versicherte Draco ihr. „Er fühlt sich besser, als er sich in den letzten Tagen gefühlt hat. Er kann nicht eingesperrt bleiben ohne, dass er etwas zu tun hat."

„Das mag vielleicht so sein, aber es ist nicht gesund! Er hatte drei Asthmaanfälle und jeder von ihnen hätte ernsthaften Schaden verursachen können."

„Aber das haben sie nicht.", entgegnete Severus. „Er muss seine Grenzen erkennen und wie er am besten um sie herum arbeiten kann. Er kann es nicht nur vermuten, wenn er ernsthaft um sein Leben kämpft."

„Er ist nur ein Junge.", klagte sie.

„Er ist mehr als ein Junge, Poppy.", sagte Remus traurig.

„Nun, wenn ihr aller fertig mit rumheulen seid", schnarrte Draco, wissend, dass Harry dieses Mitleid hasste, „würden wir gerne in unsere Quartiere zurück."

oooooooooo

Remus, Severus, Narzissa und die Jungen kehrten in die Kerker zurück. Sie hatten einigen Papierkram zu erledigen und die Jungen bekamen Tanzstunden von Narzissa, als Harry aufwachte. Sie aßen zweimal und hatten dann ein großes Abendbrot. Jeder war sich des Zieles bewusst, Harry stärker und schwerer zu bekommen und sie nahmen jede Möglichkeit wahr, um den Jungen dazu zu bringen Milch und Saft zu trinken oder Kekse oder einen Snack zu essen. Nach dem Abendessen verbrachten sie ein paar Stunden damit, ihre Okklumentik-Schilde zu perfektionieren. Sie beide machten jetzt rasche Fortschritte und Severus hatte die Hoffnung, dass Harry nicht so leiden würde, wie er es sonst immer während der Visionen tat.

Sie hatten eine Chance es am nächsten Tag herauszufinden, ob Severus richtig lag. Es war nur zwei Stunden nach dem Frühstück und sie hatten für einen kleinen Snack mit ihren Studien aufgehört, als Harry sich verspannte und von seinem Stuhl fiel. Severus kniete bei ihm, genauso wie es Remus bei Draco tat und beide Männer befahlen den Jungen scharf sich zu verschließen.

oooooooooo

Voldemort stand vor seinem Thron. Seine Anhänger waren vor ihm versammelt und am Ende der Menge standen seine „rekrutierten" Alliierten. Eingesperrte magische Kreaturen kämpften und schrieen, wurden aber gehorsame Werkzeuge, wenn der richtige Zauber auf sie gelegt wurde. Jeder hatte einen Aufpasser, dessen einzige Aufgabe es war, die Kreatur zu kontrollieren. Fünfundsiebzig seiner wertvollen Todesser hatten dieses Privileg inne. Er schaute auf die Anhänger, die weiter vorne waren. Sie standen steif da. Er lächelte vor Freude dies zu sehen. Er hatte ein gutes Viertel von ihnen für ihr Versagen, ihm die beiden verletzlichen Jungen zu bringen, bestraft, doch nun war nicht die Zeit für solche Gedanken.

„Jetzt ist die Zeit, wo wir der Welt zeigen, aus was wir gemacht sind. Das wir nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen sind. Wir werden sie erfüllen mit Terror und werden die Kontrolle von unserer schwachen Regierung zurückholen! Wir werden es sein, die die Regeln machen und unser Land in eine große Zukunft führen, in der die ganze Welt weiß, wo ihr Platz ist. Muggel werden unsere Sklaven sein, so wie sie es sein sollte und wir werden über unsere Brüder und Schwerstern herrschen, die nicht stark genug sind, ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einzunehmen! Enttäuscht mich nicht, meine Anhänger. Jetzt ist die Zeit, um zu siegen!"

Die Gruppe von etwa dreihundertfünfzig Männern, Frauen und Jugendlichen jubelten hysterisch. Voldemort lächelte sie an und dissapparierte sie mit einem Wink seines Armes aus dem Raum. Die Hälfte von ihnen ging zu dem Ministerium in London, die andere Hälfte ging nach Hogsmeade, um eine Basis zu schaffen, von der aus sie Hogwarts angreifen konnten. Innerhalb einer Stunde würden drei Blocks von London in Flammen stehen und Hogsmeade würde dem Erdboden gleichgemacht sein. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte.

oooooooooo

„Nein!" Draco und Harry setzten sich auf und schrieen zur selben Zeit. Harry schaute zu seinem Vater und begann stammelnd zu erzählen, was sie gesehen und erfahren hatten. Draco war auf den Beinen und flohte Dumbledore. Er erklärte schnell und der Direktor rauschte aus dem Feuer und begann den Orden und die Auroren zu rufen.

„Wir möchten helfen!", schrie Harry wütend.

„Ihr seid noch nicht bereit.", schnappte Severus.

„Vielleicht noch nicht, um es mit Voldemort aufzunehmen", stimmte Harry zu, „ ,aber ich kann gut genug schützen und heilen, um sicherzustellen, dass die anderen rechtzeitig zu richtigen Doktoren kommen."

Severus' Gesicht verdunkelte sich wütend, doch Draco unterbrach ihn. „Harry hat Recht. Wir alle müssen zusammenhalten. Jeder muss seinen Teil tun oder wir werden scheitern. Wir können Voldemort nicht erlauben, Hogsmeade einzunehmen. Das Schloss wäre zu verletzlich, wenn das passieren würde. Wir müssen dorthin gehen und helfen, wo wir können, genauso wie Du es tust. Tatsächlich, solltest Du die Sechst- und Siebtklässer senden, die erste Hilfe leisten können oder Heiltränke hoch zur Krankenstation bringen können, um sich auf die, die mit Verletzungen zurückkommen, vorzubereiten."

Harry stand gerade und flog in Dracos Arme. Er hatte eine Entschuldigung in seinen Augen, aber er konnte nicht länger warten und diskutieren. Er schloss seine Augen fest und mit einem grölenden, leisen Verlangen, zwang er seinen Weg durch die Anti-Apparations-Sperren und somit nach Hogsmeade. Severus knurrte wütend und rannte aus den Kerkern, eilte von dem Schloss weg und hinter die Sperren. Narzissa war blass, rannte aber nicht hinter ihm oder den Wolf her. Stattdessen tat sie das, was ihr Sohn indirekt angeordnet hatte. Sie versammelte die, die helfen konnten und brachte sie zum Krankenflügel.

oooooooooo

Der Kampf war hart. Der Orden war vorbereitet, sie waren aber nur eine kleine Gruppe. Dumbledore hatte entschieden, die meisten von ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu schicken, da er darauf vertraute, dass die Auroren das Ministerium und London verteidigen konnten. Es waren etwa hundertfünfzig Todesser dort, die lachten, als sie Tod und Zerstörung verursachten. Etwa fünfzig Kreaturen mit Klauen, scharfen Zähnen und manchmal tödlichen Gift liefen ungezügelt herum. Die dreißig Ordensmitglieder waren in der Unterzahl und unterlegen. Harry, Draco, Severus und Remus taten, was sie konnten, doch sie waren nur vier Leute. Harry war müde davon, ihn und Draco zum apparieren gezwungen zu haben. Seine Lungen taten ihm immer noch weh. Aber er war der Stärkste dort. Albus war mitten im Kampf nach London beordert worden; dort verloren sie den Kampf auch.

Harry hasste es, das zu tun, doch er konnte nicht mehr stehen. Sein Gesicht war voller Ruß. Es gab immer noch Unschuldige, die in Hogsmeade gefangen waren, schrieen, sich versteckten und fürchteten. Der Tod bedeckte den Boden, die Puppen, die von einem verwöhnten Kind herunter geworfen waren. Die meisten von ihnen waren Todesser, aber nicht alle. Harry schütze so viele Menschen, wie er konnte, aber er war müde geworden und da waren noch immer so viele Todesser. Er sah mit Schrecken zu, wie eine Frau aus einer Ecke heraus einem panischen Kind hinterher rannte. Das Biest hinter ihr enthauptete sie. Das Kind drehte sich um und schrie, als es mit dem Blut der Frau im Gesicht bespritzt wurde.

Harry schrie und reichte nach seinen Freunden aus seinen Erinnerungen. Hermine, Ron, Neville, die Zwillinge (,die nicht in der Schule gewesen waren, aber die Straße hinunter, auf der gekämpft wurde, in ihrem Laden), Charlie (,der an dem anderen Ende kämpfte) und Arthur (,der mitten im Kampf im Ministerium war) apperierten alle an seiner Seite. Sie keuchten, als sie ihn ansahen. Draco war hinter ihm und feuerte ohne Pause verschiedene Flüche und hielt ihm damit den Rücken frei.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe.", krächzte Harry, schwankend vor Erschöpfung. „Kann jetzt nicht mehr machen, als zu schützen. Helft uns." Er sank auf den Boden, Ron fing ihn auf und lehnte ihn gegen eine Wand. Harry kämpfte, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, damit sein Schild nicht versagen würde, aber er konnte nicht mehr, als das, tun.

„Ich hole den Rest der DA!", schrie Hermine. „Charlie, mach mir einen Portschlüssel, damit ich schnell zurückkommen kann."

Charlie nickte und zog seinen Vater zu sich, damit er ihm half. Es dauerte beinahe fünfzehn Minuten, doch es war geschafft. In der Zwischenzeit fuhren Neville, die Zwillinge und Draco damit fort die Todesser zu bekämpfen und sie nieder zu zwingen. Riesige Katzen und wütende Thestrale schlugen ihre Klauen gegen die Barriere, die Harry errichtet hatte, die sie von seinen Freunden und den anderen Zauberern auf der Straße fern hielten.

oooooooooo

Der Kampf dauerte beinahe vierzehn Stunden. Viele wurden getötet, aber dankbarere Weise keiner der Hogwarts-Gruppe. Am Ende hatten alle Sechst- und Siebtklässer Gryffindors an dem Kampf in Hogsmeade teilgenommen, genauso wie die beiden Creevey-Brüder und Ginny Weasley, die letztes Jahr in der DA gewesen waren, so dass sie zwölf waren. Fünf Huffelpuffs und neun Ravenclaws, auch DA-Mitglieder, nahmen am Kampf teil. Doch viel überraschender kamen fünf Slytherins (Pansy, Vince, Greg, Terrence Higgs und Daphne Greengras) zu Hilfe, nachdem sie die weggesperrt hatten, die versucht hatten, sie aufzuhalten. Insgesamt, Harry und Draco nicht mitgezählt, kamen einunddreißig Schüler und halfen dabei die Ordensmitglieder und die Lehrkörper zu unterstützen.

Viele der Hogwarts-Soldaten, wie sie nun in den Zeitungen genannt wurden, waren verletzt, würden sich aber vollkommen erholen, obwohl die meisten von ihnen Narben zurückbehalten würden. Harry hielt bis zum Ende durch, doch sobald der letzte Todesser entweder geflohen oder bezwungen war, wurde er ohnmächtig. Draco ging es nicht viel besser, doch er weigerte sich wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. Ein überraschender Gruppenzusammenhalt kam über die Schule. Rivalitäten waren vergessen, als sie Seite an Seite standen und ihr Schloss vor Schäden beschützten. Hogsmeade war zerstört. Nur sehr wenige Häuser standen noch ohne beschädigt zu sein da, doch die meisten Einwohner waren lebend davon gekommen und waren nun oben im Schloss.

Das Ministerium hatte sich nicht so gut geschlagen. Es war komplett übernommen und halb zerstört worden. Einige Londoner Blocks waren immer noch in Flammen und die Muggel waren in Panik, da sie dachten, sie wurden von fremden Terroristen angegriffen. Die Welt war erschüttert und gefährlich im Ungleichgewicht. Die Muggel standen gegeneinander und beschuldigten sich gegenseitig wegen der Zerstörung und den verlorenen Leben. Sie dachten, es würde Krieg herrschen, als die Zaubererwelt mitten unter ihnen aus der Dunkelheit kam. Glücklicherweise wurden viele der Ministeriumsangestellten gerettet und nach Hogwarts gebracht, aus dem vorübergehend das Ministerium gemacht wurde. Die Zeitungen schrieben wie verrückt, um die Menschen zu informieren, wer ihr Anführer war (Fudge war gestorben und nun ersetzt worden), was los war und was sie tun sollten, um sich selbst zu schützen.

Das Schloss war ein einziges Durcheinander. Viele Eltern verlangten, dass ihre Kinder zu ihnen zurückkehrten. Dumbledore beschwor sie, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen, da es in Hogwarts sicherer war als irgendwo anders. Viele gaben nach oder fragten, ob sie bei ihren Kindern im Schloss bleiben könnten. Dumbledore stimmte zu. Doch einige Eltern wussten, obwohl sie glaubten, dass Hogwarts der sicherste Platz in der Zaubererwelt war, dass es das nächste Ziel sein würde und schwer getroffen würde, und verlangten trotzdem nach ihren Kindern. Dumbledore tat alles, was er konnte, um diese Kinder sicher nach Hause zu bringen und niemand von ihnen währenddessen angegriffen wurde.

oooooooooo

„Ich habe keine Zeit, um zu warten und meine Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen!", schrie Harry. Er war vor einer Stunde aufgewacht und war sehr wütend, dass sie ihn für beinahe vierundzwanzig Stunden schlafen gelassen hatten, als seine Hilfe offensichtlich gebraucht wurde. „Ich möchte wissen, an was ich mich nicht erinnere und ich möchte wissen, was in dem Krieg passiert."

„Severus.", unterbrach Albus, der den Blick kannte und sich sicher war, ein Zeichen erkannt zu haben, dass sein Spion gleich explodieren würde. „Er mag vierzehn sein, aber er wächst in schwierigen Zeiten auf. Der Krieg wird nicht auf ihn warten. Er muss soviel erfahren, wie er kann."

Der Mann blickte finster, sagte aber nichts weiter. Er war einer derjenigen gewesen, die am ernstesten in dem Kampf in Hogwarts verletzt worden waren. Sein linkes Bein war nutzlos und es würde Monate der Heilung und Therapie brauchen, um es wieder beweglich zu machen. Die Verletzung hatte ihn noch beschützender bezüglich der beiden Jungen gemacht. Wenn Remus nicht gewesen wäre, der entschlossen und stark an seiner Seite gestanden hatte, würde der Mann jetzt in einem Bett in dem sehr überfüllten Krankenflügel liegen.

„Kennen Sie die Prophezeiung, Sir?", fragte Draco. Er saß neben Harry. Beide Jungen waren ruhig, ernst und vorbereitet. Ihre Augen zeigten die Stärke, die sie ineinander und durch ihre starken Gefühle zueinander gefunden hatten. Albus war auch nicht einmal versucht, ihn zu fragen, ob er gehen könnte. Er wusste, dass diese Jungen für immer verbunden waren.

„Das tue ich allerdings.", seufzte er. Was folgte, war eine Erklärung dessen, was im fünften Jahr passiert war.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf, als er von Sirius' Tod erfuhr und wie er von Voldemort manipuliert worden war, weil er sich stur geweigert hatte, von Severus zu lernen. Schuld und Entsetzen fraßen an ihm, doch Draco nahm seine Hand und zwang seinen Kopf wieder nach oben. Es war nicht die Zeit für Reue oder Verwirrung. Er hörte sich die ganze Prophezeiung an und schaute zu seinem Freund hinüber.

„Denkst Du, dass Du die Kraft bist, die Voldemort nicht kennt?"

„Vielleicht.", nickte der Blonde. „Merlin weiß, ich stehe an Deiner Seite, wenn Du diesem verrückten Bastard gegenüber trittst."

Harry nickte einverständlich. Er würde sich schuldig fühlen, wenn jemand anders beschlossen hätte, dass er neben ihm kämpfen würde und aus sich selbst ein Ziel für die Todesser und Voldemort gemacht hätte, doch das konnte er nicht, wenn es um Draco ging. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, über seinen blonden Geliebten. Draco wollte mitten im Geschehen sein, egal, ob Harry da war oder nicht. Er mochte den Kampf, obwohl er es nicht mochte zu töten oder Menschen weh zu tun. Er mochte es sich selbst zu testen und dafür zu kämpfen, woran er glaubte. Er würde NIEMALS nur an der Seite stehen. Er musste sich immer in die Mitte der Aufmerksamkeit schubsen, auch, wenn es negative Aufmerksamkeit war. Er war selbstsicher und ein natürlicher Anführer. Er würde niemals wegrennen und sich verstecken, wenn dieser Krieg seine Welt und sein Leben beeinflussen würde.

„Harry…", sprach Dumbledore. Der Dunkelhaarige schaute zu ihm. „Es tut mir Leid. Dein fünftes Jahr, war ein Durcheinander. Die Dinge hätten viel besser angegangen werden können…"

„Vielleicht, aber wir können uns darum im Moment keine Sorgen machen. Sagt mir, was passiert ist.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

„Voldemort war ruhig.", seufzte Dumbledore, erleichtert und gleichzeitig enttäuscht über Harrys Ablehnung. „Wir wissen nicht, was er mit den Dingen, die er jetzt von den alten Sachen des Ministeriums in seinem Besitz hat, plant. Die gefährlichsten Artefakte wurden zerstört, ehe die Todesser ihre Hände darauf legen konnten, aber leider nicht alle. Akten und Aufnahmen sind in Reichweite. Genauso wie ein paar Machtknoten, die bestimmte Zauber verankern, die jeden Tag die Dinge in der Welt am Laufen halten. Wie der Eulenentwickler, der sie intelligenter macht und ihnen hilft, ihre Pflichten als Nachrichtenüberbringer zu erledigen. Das ist nur ein Beispiel."

„All die Auroren und die, die wir uns von den anderen Ländern geliehen haben, machen ihren Stützpunkt in Hogsmeade, oder?", fragte Draco.

„Das tun sie. Sie sind um die vierhundert.", nickte Dumbledore.

„Wer führt sie an?" Draco richtete seinen Kopf auf.

„Der neue Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, hat die Kontrolle über die Streitkräfte übernommen. Sie bekommen diese Befehle direkt von ihm oder seinen drei Hauptauroren."

„Und das sind?", schnarrte der Bonde ungeduldig. Es war wie Zähne ziehen.

„Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shaklebolt und Vance Robards.", antwortete Dumbledore.

"Weiß irgendjemand, wo Voldemort als nächstes zuschlagen könnte?", fragte Harry.

„Nein.", schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. „Ich vermute, dass er Zeit brauchen wird, um zu festigen, was er in dem Gebäude des Ministeriums errungen hat und sich von seinen Verlusten zu erholen. In der Zwischenzeit werden wir die Zaubererwelt vorbereiten und weitere wichtige Plätze unserer Gesellschaft schützen."

„Danke, Direktor." Draco stand auf. „Es ist Zeit zum Mittagessen und wir haben uns versprochen uns mit ein paar Freunden zu treffen."

„Natürlich.", zwinkerte ihm Dumbledore zu.

„Können wir wieder her kommen und reden?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, natürlich, mein Junge."

Severus beugte seinen Kopf, als sein Geliebter und seine Söhne das Büro verließen. Dumbledore lächelte ihn wissend an und Severus schnaubte, ehe er ihnen die Treppen hinunter folgte. Remus wartete auf ihn, während die Jungen schon den halben Gang entlang waren. Draco schritt mit erhobenem Kopf voran, doch sein Bild wurde durch die Tatsache geschwächt, dass Harry hinter ihm her flog, seine Arme lose um den Nacken des Blonden geschlossen hatte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

Severus schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf. „Gehen sie wirklich ihre Freunde treffen?"

„Ja. Ich glaube sie wollen mit der DA reden.", lächelte Remus.

„Sollten wir sie das tun lassen?", blickte Severus finster. „Die Schüler sollten nicht ermutigt werden, das Schulgelände zu verlassen."

„Wir hätten Hogsmeade verloren ohne sie.", sagte Remus. Er seufzte, ging ein paar Schritte weiter und schaute über seine Schulter. „Kommst Du?"

„Wohin?" Severus zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten eigene Pläne machen." Ein kleines Grinsen zeigte sich auf Remus' Gesicht und seine bersteinfarbenen Augen glühten ein wenig.

„Ich muss Tränke brauen.", schnappte er und versuchte die Lust zu verbergen, die bei dem Ausdruck des anderen Mannes durch ihn hindurchging.

„Aber es ist Zeit für meine Salbe.". Remus Kopf richtete sich mit reizenden Augen auf.

Severus blickte finster, bewegte sich aber, um seinem Geliebten zu folgen. Er zog sein Bein schmachvoll hinterher und sagte sich, dass es seine Idee war zurück in seine Quartiere zu gehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte er sich eher unruhig. Sein Bein war nicht das schlimmste, das ihm während des Kampfes hätte passieren können. In Wahrheit wäre beinahe etwas Schlimmeres passiert. Zwei Todesser hatten ihn in eine Ecke gedrängt und er war, aufgrund des Schmerzes in seinem Bein, gestürzt. Einer hatte zu einem Schneidezauber angesetzt, der ihn geköpft hätte, wenn der Wolf nicht gewesen wäre.

Mit einem Wutschrei, hatte Remus ihn umgeworfen und dann war er, zu wütend sich daran zu erinnern seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, auf den einen Todesser gesprungen. Der Zauber hatte Remus gestreift und einen langen, diagonalen Schnitt in seinem Rücken, von seiner rechten Schulter zu seiner linken Hüfte hinterlassen. Er würde sich leicht entzünden, doch Severus hatte sich geschworen sicherzustellen, dass das nicht passierte. Er war geschockt von der Leidenschaft des Wolfes ihn zu verteidigen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, fühlte er sich beschützt.

Es war ein beeindruckendes Gefühl, doch von all den anderen verwirrenden Gefühlen, die von dem Krieg und seinen daran teilnehmenden Söhnen verursacht wurden, war es ein wenig überwältigend. Und wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich verwirrt fühlte, teilte er aus oder verbarg sich. Unglücklicherweise hatte der Wolf nichts von dem. Sie betraten sein Schlafzimmer und Remus zog einfach sein Shirt aus und legte sich auf seinen Bauch. Severus setzte sich mit der Salbe in der Hand neben ihn, und zauberte sanft die Bandage ab. Der Schnitt war offen und würde pausenlos bluten, wenn nicht Poppys Zauber gewesen wären. Der Schnitt war tief genug, um Knochen zu zeigen und wäre tödlich gewesen, wenn Remus kein Werwolf gewesen wäre und bereits in außergewöhnlicher Geschwindigkeit heilte.

„Halt still.", sagte er ernst und begann die Salbe aufzutragen.

Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er daran dachte, dass der Mann unter ihm tot sein könnte und schwor sich selbst ihn zu schützen. Er beugte seinen Kopf nach vorn und ließ sein Haar sein Gesicht verbergen. Seine Kindheit war dunkel und voll Schmerzen gewesen und die Schule war voll Erniedrigung und Angst. Dann war er ein Todesser und kurz darauf ein Spion. Bis Harry und Draco in sein Leben getreten waren und ihn Vater nannten, hatte er sich nie so leicht und gut gefühlt.

Ein Kind zu haben, das ihn liebte und ihn so sehr braucht, wie Harry, hatte in ihm Gefühle und Empfindungen erweckt, die er nie zuvor besessen hatte. Er passte sich dem immer noch an. Er hatte Gefühle der Lust, des Verstehens und Respekt für den Wolf, doch es war nur Sex mit einem Freund gewesen. Was Remus während des Kampfes getan hatte, hatte diese Illusion zerschmettert. Jetzt konnte er die Dankbarkeit und die Liebe, die der Mann in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, nicht mehr leugnen. Seine Hände zitterten zu stark, um die Salbe jetzt zu verteilen und Severus drehte sich weg. Er saß am Bettende, schlang seine Arme fest um seinen Bauch und lehnte sich über sie, als er versuchte, die Wellen der Gefühle, die in seinem Bauch aufkamen, zurück zu drängen.

„Severus.", sagte Remus warm und schlang seine Arme um seinen stoischen Geliebten. „Es ist in Ordnung, Liebster."

Severus drehte sich willentlich bewusst zu der Wärme des Wolfes und begann leise kalte Tränen zu weinen, als er letztlich verstanden hatte und erkannte, was er sich für so viele Jahre verweigert hatte. Remus hielt ihn und sagte nichts. Er strich seinem Geliebten durchs Haar und atmete seinen Geruch ein, den Moment und die brennende Liebe genießend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

hi ihr lieben,

danke für die lieben kommis -knuddel euch alle-

glg nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 23_

Draco und Harry waren auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Sie waren ein wenig spät, weshalb der Raum bereits voll war. Harry bemerkte glücklich, dass dort keine einzelnen Gruppen zusammen standen, die nur aus einem Haus bestanden. Zugegeben, er sah keine Vermischung von Gryffindor und Slytherin, aber es gab Gruppen in jeder anderen Kombination. Die anderen brauchten nicht lange, um seine und Dracos Anwesenheit zu bemerken und sie alle wurden still.

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid.", begann Draco. Seine Haltung war selbstsicher und gerade. Seine Stimme schrie nicht, hallte aber klar durch den Raum. Sein Zopf fiel seinen Rücken hinab und keine Strähne war ihm entkommen. Er war der Inbegriff eines reinblütigen und reichen Zaubererlords.

Die Gruppen reagierten unbewusst darauf, strafften sich und schauten dem jungen Blonden respektvoll entgegen. Harrys letzte Sorge, dass die Gruppe nicht nahtlos zusammenkommen würde unter der Führung von Vierzehnjährigen, verschwand.

„Es tut uns Leid, dass wir zu spät sind, aber wir waren bei einem Treffen mit dem Direktor.", fuhr Draco fort. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr alle hören wollt, was er dazu zu sagen hatte in Bezug auf die Vorbereitungen auf den Krieg und Voldemorts Attacke…"

Viele Leute zuckten zurück. Draco selbst war überrascht, zeigte es aber nicht. Er hatte beabsichtigt Dunkler Lord zu sagen. Vielleicht färbte Harry auf ihn ab. Als ob er die Gefühle des Zweifels von dem Blonden gespürt hätte, schwebte Harry vorwärts, so dass er nun ein wenig vor Draco stand und sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn richtete. Er mochte nicht die gleiche mächtige und selbstbewusste Haltung haben wie Draco, doch seine Zurschaustellung seiner magischen Stärke und seines Charismas machte ihn als Sprecher genauso stark.

„Wir können es uns nicht leisten vor diesem Namen zurückzuschrecken.", sagte er ernst und seine Augen loderten vor Leidenschaft. „Der Krieg ist nicht länger eine Sache der Zukunft. Er geschieht jetzt! Und was werden wir tun, um uns selbst, unsere Freunde und unsere Welt zu beschützen, wenn wir Voldemorts Namen nicht hören können? Was werden wir tun, wenn wir dem Dunklen Lord und den Todessern gegenüberstehen, denn das wird passieren! Voldemort wird für den letzten Kampf hierher kommen, in diese Schule. Und ihr alle habt Euch entschlossen zu kämpfen, habt Euch entschlossen zu bleiben. Ihr könnt nicht vor dem Namen zurückweichen. Ihr müsst akzeptieren, dass Voldemort real ist und er uns töten will. Ihr müsst Eure Angst beiseite schieben, um gegen ihn zu gewinnen."

Draco bemerkte die blassen Gesichter von vielen im Raum und entschied, dass es das Beste war, die Bühne wieder zu betreten. „Der Kampf kommt, aber noch nicht jetzt. Voldemort bereitet sich immer noch vor und wir haben die Chance das Selbe zu tun. Deshalb wollen wir mit Euch reden. Wir wollen mit Euch trainieren, um sicherzustellen, dass wir die beste Chance haben zu überleben. Ich weiß, dass alle von Euch nach Hogsmeade gekommen sind, um mit uns zu kämpfen, doch das verpflichtet Euch nicht in der Frontlinie zu stehen. Madame Pomfrey bietet auch einen Schnellkurs in Erster Hilfe an und medizinische Unterstützung zur Verfügung zu stellen ist genauso wichtig, wie die Entscheidung gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen. Wenn also jemand von Euch an diesem Kurs interessiert ist, dann zögert nicht oder schämt Euch nicht."

„Ich weiß, ich werde froh sein, jemanden um mich zu haben, der mich wieder zusammenflickt.", scherzte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Viele lachten.

Draco lächelte seinen Partner an, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Menge zu richtete. „Gut, also wer von Euch fühlt sich geeigneter uns während und nach dem Kampf zu heilen? Tretet vor, wir haben einen Plan für Euch."

Nur fünf Schüler traten vor: Gryffindor Dennis Creevy (der lachend erklärte, dass er genauso gut in die medizinische Richtung gehen konnte, da die Lehrer ihn sicher nicht mitkämpfen lassen würden, da er nur ein Drittklässler war), aus Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood und Padma Patil, aus Huffelpuff Susan Bones und überraschenderweise aus Slytherin Gregory Goyle. Harry lächelte und gab ihnen die Pläne, in denen Madame Pomfrey ihre freien Stunden aufgelistet hatte. Sie nahmen sie entgegen und gingen. Die erste der Unterrichtsstunden würde in fünf Minuten starten.

„Gut. Ich vermute, dass das heißt, dass der Rest von Euch vorhat mit den Lehrern zu kämpfen?", fragte Harry. Ein Getöse der Zustimmung traf seine Ohren. „Okay. Die von Euch, die in der DA waren, geht bitte in Eure Gruppe. Diejenigen, die nicht in der DA waren, kommen bitte nach vorne, damit wir den richtigen Platz für Euch finden können."

Hermine hatte Harry eine Zusammenfassung dessen gegeben, was sie in der DA getan hatten und wie es gelaufen war, da er sich nicht selbst daran erinnern konnte. Sie hatten offenbar die Leute in Gruppen ihres Magielevels und Wissens eingeteilt. Es hatte nichts mit dem Haus oder dem Alter zu tun. Es schien einfach der beste Weg zu sein und so hatten Harry und Draco entschieden, das Training in solchen Gruppen fortzuführen.

Sie fanden heraus, dass nur vier Schüler, die in Hogsmeade gekämpft hatten, nach Hause gerufen worden waren: Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Marietta Edgecombe und Hannah Abbott. Zusammen mit denen, die gegangen waren, um Madame Pomfrey zu helfen, waren Harry und Draco zweiundzwanzig Hogwarts-Soldaten übrig geblieben, die bereit waren zu kämpfen. Letztendlich wurden alle in drei Gruppen eingeteilt.

Die am wenigsten fortgeschrittenste Gruppe bestand aus fünf Leuten: Zwei Gryffindors – Fünftklässler Colin Creevey und Sechstklässlerin Pavarti Patil. Ein Huffelpuff – Sechstklässler Ernie Macmillan. Ein Ravenclaw – Sechstklässler Anthony Goldstein. Ein Slytherin – Sechstklässler Daphne Greengrass.

Die mittlere Gruppe enthielt acht: Vier Gryffindor – Fünftklässlerin Ginny Weasley, Sechsklässler Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom und Siebtklässler Geoffrey Hooper. Ein Huffelpuff – Sechstklässler Justin Finch-Fletchley. Zwei Ravenclaws – Sechstklässler Terry Boot und Michael Corner. Ein Slytherin – Sechstklässler Vincent Crabbe.

Es waren sieben in der am weitesten fortgeschrittenen Gruppe: Drei Gryffindors – Sechstklässer Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley und Siebklässler Vicky Frobisher. Ein Ravenclaw – Siebtklässlerin Cho Chang. Ein Huffelpuff – Siebtklässler Zacharias Smith. Zwei Slytherins – Sechtsklässlerin Pansy Parkinson und Siebklässler Terence Higgs.

Harry und Draco verbrachten die nächsten beiden Stunden damit, von Gruppe zu Gruppe zu gehen, sie Duelliersprüche und Schilde, die sie schaffen konnten, zu lehren. Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie den Raum zwei Wände errichten lassen, so dass er in drei gleiche Räume geteilt war. Jede der Gruppen hatte einen der neuen Räume zugewiesen bekommen und bekämpften sich dort miteinander. Die Regeln waren einfach: Jeder kämpfte allein. Draco und Harry machten ihre Runden und nahmen an dem Kampf teil. Gewöhnlicherweise tat sich die Gruppe gegen sie zusammen, da sie alleine keine Chance hatten. Sie hatten sich seit Wochen mit Dumbledore duelliert und Harry war zu stark. Das dauerte etwa eineinhalb Stunden.

„Ihr habt das heute alle sehr gut gemacht.", sagte Draco ihnen, als die Wände verschwunden waren. „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle müde seid und Hunger habt und das Letzte, an das ihr jetzt denkt, ist zurückzukommen und wieder anfangen, aber wir können das nicht verschieben. Und ich denke, ihr alle wisst warum. Also werden Harry und ich morgen früh um zehn zurück sein und wir erwarten Euch alle hier."

Er bekam zu Antwort nur müdes Nicken und jeder verließ den Raum mit schleppenden Schritten und ihre Verletzungen abtastend. Viele hätten in den Krankenflügel gehen müssen, doch der kleine Dunkelhaarige hatte es geschafft, die Schnitte und gebrochenen Knochen zu heilen - das war mit einer Welle der puren Macht geschehen. Harry schaute zu Draco und lächelte breit. Der Zopf des Blonden war nicht länger perfekt und seine Kleidung war unordentlich, aber er sah nie mächtiger aus, als in diesem Moment. Seine Wangen waren gerötet von dem Training und seine Augen waren scharf. Draco traf seinen Blick und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Lachend flog Harry in seine Arme.

„Für was ist das?", fragte der Blonde und presste seine Liebe fest gegen seine Brust.

„Das hast Du heute wirklich großartig gemacht." Harry lehnte sich zurück, so dass er in Dracos Augen sehen konnte. Er schwebte noch immer, hatte er doch nur selten während der letzten Tage damit aufgehört, und war auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit dem Blonden. „Ich liebe Dich, Ray."

Draco hielt den Atem an, als ehrliche Zuneigung, Sorge und simple Freude in ihn drangen. Er starrte für einen Moment in Harrys glänzende Augen, bevor er sich vor lehnte und ihn küsste. Harry keuchte leicht. Seine Lippen waren heiß und anschmiegsam. Hocherfreut von dem Tag und davon Harry in seinen Armen zu haben, fuhr Draco mit seiner Zunge in den Mund seines Geliebten. Harry schmolz dahin und seine eigene Zunge begann Dracos zu streicheln.

Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ehe es begann in seiner Brust zu hämmern. Seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen und nach oben wandernd, fuhr eine Hand über die empfindliche Haut an Harrys Nacken und vergrub sich dann in seinem Haar. Harry antwortete, indem er seien Beine um Dracos Hüfte schlang. So standen sie dort, ihre Münder arbeiteten erregt gegeneinander, ihre Zungen tanzten, da Harry alles nachmachte, was Draco tat. Beide bemerkten, wie sie hart wurden und sie fuhren keuchend und stöhnend auseinander.

„Ich denke, wir sollten aufhören.", sagte Draco und starrte gierig auf die feuchten und geschwollenen Lippen Harrys. Sein schwarzes Haar war durcheinander und seine Augen brannten vor Erregung und Liebe. Er sah hinreißend aus.

Harry seufzte und beugte seinen Kopf noch einmal nach vorn, um den Blonden tief zu küssen, ehe er seine Umarmung löste und zu Boden schwebte. Jetzt musste er zu seinem Freund hinauf schauen und schmollte.

Draco lachte und schob ihn spielend voran. „Komm. Severus wird sich schon wundern, wo wir bleiben." Dann richtete er lächelnd seine Hosen. „Und ich könnte eine nette, lange Dusche brauchen."

„Hey!", lachte Harry. „Du bist derjenige, der aufhören wollte!"

Er war nicht komplett unwissend. Er wusste, was masturbieren war. Er hatte es nie selbst getan, da er immer zu gestresst mit allem in seinem Leben war, aber er hatte es ein paar mal gesehen, als er in die Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsduschen gegangen war. Vielleicht würde er es später mal versuchen, da Draco zögerte mehr mit ihm zu tun.

„Du wirst sehen, ob ich das noch einmal sagen werde.", sagte Draco spielerisch. Glücklicherweise wusste er nichts von Harrys Gedanken, als sie Seite an Seite in Richtung des Kerkers liefen, sonst hätte er seiner kleinen Liebe genau gezeigt, was er verpasst hatte.

oooooooooo

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins saß Pansy in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke mit Vince und Greg. Das blonde Mädchen hatte ihre Knie in einer uncharakteristischen Geste der Verletzlichkeit an ihre Brust gezogen. Die zwei Jungen tauschten einen Blick und wussten, was kam. Pansy schaute auf und ihr Gesicht war angespannt vor Stress.

„Habt Ihr gesehen, wie sie zusammen waren?", fragte sie leise. „Es ging über nahe Geschwister oder auch beste Freunde hinaus. Ich denke, der Zauber hat sie bezaubert. Das muss es sein. Nichts anderes macht Sinn."

„Pans, er sieht glücklicher aus, als er es lange Zeit gewesen ist.", sagte Greg vorsichtig.

„Ja, aber der Zauber hat des getan, oder nicht?", schnappte sie. „Wer hat jemals von einem Bezauberungsspruch gehört, der jemanden unglücklich gemacht hat. Wir drei kennen Dray besser als jemand anderer hier und er möchte etwas, was real ist, nicht nur eine Imitation. Wenn der Zauber ihn an Potter gebunden hat, müssen wir etwas tun."

„Seine Mutter war die ganze Zeit bei ihm.", protestierte Greg. „Sie und Professor Snape hätten eingegriffen, wenn der Zauber Dracos freien Willem verwirrt hätte."

„Vielleicht.", sagte Pansy stirnrunzelnd. „Aber was, wenn nicht? Was wäre so schlimm daran, ihn an uns zu erinnern und daran, wo er hin gehört?"

„Zu Dir, meinst Du?", wisperte Greg. Pansy keuchte, geschockt darüber, dass er so etwas zu ihr sagen konnte. Auch Vinces Augen wurden vor Überraschung groß. „Schau, Pans, ich will Dir nicht wehtun, aber ich habe schon vor einer Weile bemerkt, dass Du Draco immer noch wie einen festen Freund magst, auch nachdem ihr Euch getrennt habt. Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du nicht nur eifersüchtig bist?"

Pansy sprang auf ihre Füße. „Draco Malfoy ist mein bester Freund! Ich denke, ich würde wissen, wenn er sich für das andere Geschlecht interessieren würde! Er hat mich geliebt! Wenn nicht dieses dumme Verlöbnis wäre, wären wir zusammen! Jetzt, wo sein Vater weg ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass er geplant hatte seine Gefühle einzugestehen, aber das ganze Zeug ist passiert, ehe er es tun konnte!"

„Draco lässt nichts zwischen sich und dem, was er will, kommen. Er hätte die Beziehung heimlich weiter geführt, wenn er wirklich so gefühlt hätte.", sagte Greg. „Pans, denk nach. Du bist überemotional, seit der Zauber Draco wieder jung gemacht hat. Du musst sehen, was vor Dir vorgeht und mit der Situation dementsprechend umgehen."

„Ich bin mehr Slytherin, als Du es hoffen könntest jemals zu sein, Gregory Goyle.", kreischte Pansy. „Anders als Du, wurde ich von diesem Zauber nicht betrogen! Ich kenne alle Fakten und ich werde danach handeln und Draco zurück zu uns bringen!"

Pansy stürmte in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle davon und Vince schaute ihr besorgt hinterher. Er war durcheinander. Zuerst war Draco gegangen und nun Pansy. Er richtete seinen Blick zu Greg und sein Freund schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Musstest Du das tun?", fragte er ihm mit einem Funkeln.

„Ich habe versucht, sie zu beschützen.", funkelte Greg zurück.

„Du hast ihr unterstellt, sie würde aus Eifersucht handeln.", schnarrte Vince. „Bist Du Dir sicher, nicht das Gleiche zu tun? Ich weiß nicht, ob Pansy noch immer etwas für Draco empfindet, aber ich weiß, dass Du seit beinahe zwei Jahren etwas für Pansy empfindest."

Greg starrte seinen Freund an. Vince fühlte sich so schlecht wie noch nie in seinem Leben und das Einzige, was er tat war sich herumzudrehen und ohne ein Wort zu verschwinden. Greg ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen, schaute herum und bemerkte, dass er alleine war. Er hasste es, allein zu sein. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, wünschte er sich, dass Draco hier wäre. Er wüsste, was zu tun wäre.

oooooooooo

Die Jungen wachten am nächsten Morgen gegen sieben Uhr auf. Sie hatten ein kurzes Frühstück und Draco ging sich um die Malfoy-Geschäfte kümmern, während Harry für eine Untersuchung zu Madame Pomfrey ging. Er kehrte mit guten Neuigkeiten zurück. Er hatte weitere zwei Kilo zugenommen. Remus schlug einen Schokoladenkuchen vor, um das zu feiern und Draco stimmte dieser Idee zu. Severus schnaubte darüber, doch am Ende nahm er sich auch ein Stück. Wegen des Kuchens kamen sie allerdings zu spät zu dem DA-Training.

Draco rannte den Gang entlang. Seine Roben waren offen und flatterten hinter ihm her und offenbarten Stoffhosen und ein weißes Hemd, das er darunter trug. Harry flog hinter ihm und grinste breit. Er hatte das Gefühl des Fliegens immer gemocht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wie auch immer, war er sehr interessiert Dracos hüftlangen Zopf zu bewundern, der wie der Schwanz einer Katze hin und her schwang, als der Blonde rannte. Er hatte eine plötzliche Vision davon in einem Bett zu liegen, während dieses Haar offen war und ihn umfloss wie ein Wasserfall aus Licht, während Draco sich mit glühenden Augen hinunterbeugte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde und Draco schaute grinsend über seine Schulter, als er Harrys plötzliche Welle der Verlockung und Verlegenheit bemerkte.

„Siehst Du etwas, was Du magst?", schnarrte er, als Harry auf gleiche Höhe kam.

Harry wurde noch röter, lächelte aber. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Das habe ich vermutet.", grinste Draco. „Ich weiß, ich bin hinreißend, aber kannst Du Dich konzentrieren? Wir sind da."

„Okay.", zuckte Harry mit seinen Schultern und seine Augen glitzerten hinterhältig. „Ich denke, ich muss Dir einfach zeigen, an was ich gedacht habe, da ich keine Zeit habe, es Dir zu erzählen." Und damit zeigte er ihm eine Vision von sich selbst, angezogen auf dem Bett und seine Hände in Dracos Haaren, als sich der Blonde hinunterlehnte und an seinem Hals leckte.

„Harry!", schrie Draco. Lust hatte ihn sofort erfasst, als sein Körper auf die Bilder, die Harry in seinem Geist hatte erscheinen lassen, reagierte. Harry lachte und flog in den Raum. Er war froh, dass Harry sich so wohl bei ihm fühlte und so eine Leidenschaft fühlte. Sonst wäre es nicht Harry gewesen.

oooooooooo

Sie arbeiteten drei Stunden hart, ehe sie eine Pause anordneten. Draco und Harry nahmen das Training sehr ernst und erlaubten kein Geblödel oder Nachlassen. Dankbarerweise verstand jeder die Wichtigkeit sich zu konzentrieren und sie machten keine Probleme. Es gab zumindest kein Problem, bis sie eine halbstündige Pause ausriefen und die Hauselfen kamen, um Speisen und Getränke zu servieren.

Draco und Harry saßen an der Seite mit Ron, Hermine, Vince und Pansy. Sie erzählten sich witzige Geschichten, als Pansy begann einen peinlichen Moment zu beschreiben, als sie mit Draco zusammen war. Die anderen fanden es sehr lustig, doch Harry wurde zunehmend wütender. Draco versuchte hastig dazwischen zu gehen, da er sich peinlich berührt fühlte und noch immer beschämt wegen seiner Taten war, obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht sollte. Er war mit Harry zu dieser Zeit nicht zusammen gewesen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das angebracht ist.", sagte er mit einem Funkeln.

Pansy lachte ihn aus und hatte trotzdem die Unverfrorenheit, ihn mit einem Stillezauber zu belegen. „Reg Dich ab, Dray! Es ist eine gute Geschichte! Also, da waren wir, in seinem Bett und haben uns geküsst als würde es kein morgen geben, plötzlich kam Theo herein. Er war wütend und sagte, dass wir den ganzen Raum verseuchen würden. Draco starrte ihn kurz an und hat gesagt, ‚Sei nicht eifersüchtig, Nott, die Pubertät kommt einfach zu manchen erst später. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird auch noch zu Dir kommen.' Theo ist so rot geworden, dass ich dachte, er explodiert gleich."

Sie lachte mit den anderen und es brauchte eine Weile, bis sie wieder zu Atem kam und weiter erzählte. „Aber das war nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie er schaute, als Draco sich wieder zurückdrehte und mich weitergeküsst hat. Er ist aus dem Zimmer gerannt und hat am nächsten Tag Draco aus dem Schlafsaal raus gewählt in meinen, da wir ja eh die ganze Zeit geknutscht haben. So kam es, dass Draco eine Woche in dem Mädchenschlafsaal gelebt hat. Nach einer halbe Woche hatten wir uns getrennt und er ist hinübergewechselt, um Daphne zu küssen. Aber er hat sich auch von ihr getrennt, ehe zwei Tage um waren und war zu der nächsten Eroberung gewechselt!"

„Ist das der Grund, warum man Dich den Prinz von Slytherin nennt, Malfoy? Du hattest einen Harem?", grinste Ron.

„Ich denke nicht, dass mein Liebesleben Dich irgendetwas angeht. Niemanden von Euch.", wütete Draco, der es letztendlich geschafft hatte, den Zauber zu lösen.

„Ernsthaft.", drängte Ron. „Hattest Du jedes Mädchen in Slytherin? Versucht Snape nicht so etwas zu unterbinden?"

„Hör auf, Ron!", fauchte Hermine, die Tränen in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte.

„Daphne war das letzte Mädchen, was ich geküsst habe! Ich war erst dreizehn!", schrie Draco mit roten Gesicht. Er drehte sich zu Harry, unfähig dazu, die Eifersucht und den Schmerz in seiner Brust länger zu ertragen. „Baby, Du weißt, dass ich sie nicht geliebt habe. Und ich habe Dich damals noch nicht wirklich gekannt."

Jetzt war es an Ron, rot zu werden. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Und nenn ihn nicht Baby. Es ist nicht so, dass es ihn kümmern würde!"

„Ron!", versuchte Hermine tapfer ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nein. Es ist okay.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Seine Eifersucht war immer noch siedend, doch nervöse Angst war dominanter geworden. „Ich wollte es Euch beiden sowieso erzählen und dieser Moment ist so gut wie jeder andere." Er atmete tief ein und schaute hinüber zu Draco, um sicher zu gehen, dass es in Ordnung war. Der Blonde schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu ihm, das sagte, dass es seine Entscheidung war. Harry biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und schaute zu seinen Freunden. „Ray und ich… wir sind zusammen… Ich… Ich liebe ihn."

Tödliche Stille herrschte für eine halbe Minute, ehe Pansy und Ron zusammen die beiden Jungen anschrieen: „Ihr seid schwul?"

„Ja.", antwortete Draco seiner Freundin einfach.

Harry nickte kaum merklich zu Ron, und griff hinüber und umfasste zur Antwort Dracos Hand.

„Okay.", sagte Ron verzweifelt. „Gut. Ich denke, ich kann damit umgehen… vielleicht. Aber Malfoy? Du machst Witze, Harry! Erinnere Dich daran, wie er ist! Ich weiß nicht, wie er ist, aber es ist nichts Gutes."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin oder was meine Intensionen sind!", schnappte Draco mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen. „Ich liebe Harry. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich ein hirnloser Anhänger meines Vaters war, aber ich habe mich verändert und ich bin erwachsen geworden. Harry weiß das und kennt mich besser, als es jemand von Euch jemals tun könnte!"

„Aber Dray!" Pansy war blass. „Du kannst doch nicht… Du bist Lord Malfoy… Du musst einen Erben zeugen!"

„Ich kann einen meiner vielen Cousins auswählen und als meinen Erben ausbilden.", antwortete er ihr kalt.

„Ist das der Grund, warum Du mit mir und Daphne Schluss gemacht hast? Warum Du Dich danach mit niemanden anders getroffen hast?", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Du hast gesagt, es wäre, weil Dein Vater Dich mit jemanden verlobt hat und Du diesen Vertrag nicht entehren konntest, indem Du eine andere Beziehung hast."

„Ha! Siehst Du!", schrie Ron triumphierend. „Er benutzt Dich, Harry!"

„Das würde ich nie tun!", knurrte Draco.

„Du streitest trotzdem nicht ab, verlobt zu sein, oder?", schrie Ron.

„Ich bin nicht verlobt! Ich habe sie angelogen, damit sie nicht denkt, dass ich sie hasse oder irgend so was! Sie war noch immer meine Freundin und das wollte ich nicht ruinieren!"

„Aber… Du hast mich geküsst… Am Ende des fünften Jahres… Ich dachte… vielleicht würdest Du mich immer noch… lieben, auch wenn Du es nicht solltest.", wisperte Pansy mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich habe nie aufgehört, Dich zu lieben, Dray."

„Ich war… verzweifelt und du warst… durcheinander, wenn ich Dich erinnern darf.", erinnerte Draco sie. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Dich verwirrt habe."

„Aber Dray…" Sie lehnte sich vor und griff bittend nach seinen Händen.

„Pans, Du bist meine beste Freundin. Du bist wie eine Schwester für mich.", sagte Draco und zog seine Hände von ihr. „Bitte tu das nicht. Du bist ein Slytherin und in der Öffentlichkeit. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dazu."

Sie wich zurück, als sei sie geschlagen worden. Die Gruppe sah leise zu, als sie aufstand und mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus dem Raum ging. Draco schaute zu Harry und sah, dass der Junge auf den Boden schaute. Er reichte nach einer seiner Hände, doch Ron schubste ihn weg. Draco war nicht darauf vorbereitet und fiel nach hinten, nur um in der Luft aufgefangen zu werden und richtig hingestellt wurde. Harry war auf seinen Beinen, hatte die Hände wütend zu Fäusten geballt und stand zwischen Draco und seinen Freunden.

„Harry!", keuchte Hermine, erschrocken von dem wütenden Blick.

„Fass Draco nie wieder an, Ron.", knurrte er. „Ich verstehe, dass Du geschockt bist, aber Du warst die letzten beiden Monate nicht da. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es für mich oder Draco gewesen ist. Für uns fühlt es sich an, als wären wir seit Jahren mit dem anderen zusammen. Menschen verändern sich. Ich habe mich verändert. Ich möchte immer noch Euer Freund sein, aber Draco geht nirgendwo hin. Ich liebe ihn und wir sind zusammen. Bitte akzeptiert das. Oder geht."

Hermine und Ron gafften ihn an. Hatte ihnen ihr bester Freund wirklich gesagt, dass er von allen Menschen Draco Malfoy ihnen vorziehen würde, wenn sie ihn drängten? Hermine wollte die Situation verstehen, doch das schien nicht möglich. Ihr Harry würde niemals so etwas zu ihr oder Ron sagen. Wütend wurde Ron so rot, dass er beinahe purpurrot war. Mit einem stillen Schrei, stand er auf, wobei der Stuhl umfiel, und stürmte aus dem Raum. Hermine folgte ihm, nachdem sie Harry einen verletzten und anklagenden Blick zuwarf.

„Baby…" Draco reichte nach Harry und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.

Der kleine Dunkelhaarige rollte sich an seiner Brust zusammen. Er weinte nicht, doch das emotionale Äquivalent dazu durchflutete ihn von dem kleineren Jungen. Draco hielt ihn und sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte, um es richtig zu machen. Die Sorge schwächte sich ab, ging aber nicht weg. Auch nicht Minuten später. Schließlich setzte sich Harry auf.

„Wir müssen mit dem Training weiter machen.", sagte er einfach.

Draco nickte. Harry stand auf und ging hinüber zu den Schülern und schickte sie wieder in ihre Gruppen. Draco folgte ihm mit einem Seufzen. Der Tag hatte so nett angefangen. Verdammte Pansy. Vince drückte unterstützend seine Schulter und Draco gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln der Dankbarkeit. Harry hatte Recht. Sie hatten etwas zu erledigen. Seinen Rücken straffend, ging er zurück an die Arbeit.

oooooooooo

Sie arbeiteten bis zur Erschöpfung und Draco musste Harry heim tragen. Severus war nicht erfreut und versprach, dass entweder er oder Remus sie von jetzt an beaufsichtigen würde. Draco hatte nicht diskutiert. Er brachte Harry ins Bett und kletterte selbst in das andere. Seine letzten Gedanken waren, ob sie über das, was mit Pansy geschehen war, sprechen sollten, wenn sie aufwachten.

Sie taten es nicht.

Harry wachte spät auf und aß schnell, ehe sie mit Remus gingen und mit dem Training fortfuhren. Ron, Hermine und Pansy waren alle zurück, doch keiner von ihnen sagte etwas zu ihnen, abgesehen davon, wenn sie Zauber sprachen. Draco versuchte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen als sie zum Mittagessen aufhörten, doch der Dunkelhaarige unterhielt sich eifrig mit Remus. Draco wusste durch die Gefühle Harrys, dass sein Geliebter ihn absichtlich mied. Das brachte ihn wirklich durcheinander, doch was sollte er tun, wenn Harry nicht bereit war zu reden?

Remus ließ Harry etliche Pausen nehmen und die Hauselfen brachten ihm ständig etwas zu essen. Draco war erfreut zu sehen, dass Harry sich nicht dagegen wehrte und sich widerstandslos fügte. Sie hatten eine Menge geschafft und hörten daher früh auf. Jeder war zu müde, um fortzufahren. Draco entschied, dass sie am Samstag einen halben Tag trainieren würden. Sie würden sich nach dem Mittagessen treffen, damit jeder ausschlafen und sich entspannen konnte. Es wäre keine gute Idee, wenn sie jeden so auspowern würden, dass sie nicht mehr würden kämpfen können, wenn Voldemort kam.

Severus wollte kommen und helfen, war aber zu beschäftigt mit Treffen mit dem Direktor, dem Minister und den drei Auror-Generälen. Es gab kein Zeichen, dass Voldemort sich bewegte. Er war immer noch versteckt im Ministerium. Die Liste der magischen Sachen, die zurückgelassen worden waren wuchs täglich, als die Offiziellen des Ministeriums herausfanden, was gerettet worden war und was zurückgelassen wurde. Sie war lang genug, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatten zu wissen, was er gegen sie benutzen würde.

oooooooooo

„Baby, wir müssen reden.", sagte Draco erst, als Harry nach dem Duschen das Schlafzimmer betrat.

„Ich bin müde.", murmelte er, kletterte ins Bett und drehte sich weg von Draco.

„Harry…", sagte Draco ärgerlich. „Das ist nicht fair."

„Bitte, Ray. Nicht jetzt.", flüsterte Harry und seine Welle der Resignation und Erschöpfung rauschte durch ihre Bindung. „Ich bin wirklich müde."

„Morgen.", sagte Draco ernst. Er bekam keine Antwort.

oooooooooo

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihm nicht vertraue!", schrie Ron.

„Nun, es sieht für mich aber exakt so aus!", schrie Ginny zurück.

„Silencio!", verzauberte Neville die beiden und sie schauten mit tödlichen Blicken zu ihm. Er ignorierte das. „Schaut, das löst überhaupt nichts. Ich möchte Euch darauf hinweisen, dass ihr alle gut mit Draco während des Trainings gearbeitet habt und als ihr Euch zusammengesetzt habt, habt ihr alle gelacht und seid miteinander ausgekommen, bis Parkinson ihren Mund aufgemacht hat. Harry hat Euch gesagt, dass er verliebt ist und Du hast schlimm reagiert, als Du die Person beleidigt hast, in die er sich verliebt hat. Egal, ob es wegen des Zaubers ist oder nicht, das war nicht das Beste, was Du tun konntest. Natürlich ist er in die Verteidigung gegangen. Genauso wie Du es tun würdest, wenn jemand Hermine beleidigt, egal, ob es Dein bester Freund ist oder nicht. Ich denke, Du solltest Dich bei ihm entschuldigen und ihn dann fragen, ob er denkt, dass es an dem Zauber liegt oder nicht. Wenn er etwas damit zu tun hat, wirst Du vielleicht etwas darüber erfahren."

„Neville hat Recht, Ron.", sagte Hermine. „Ich war schockiert und verletzt, als Harry angedeutet hat unsere Freundschaft im Falle eines Falles zu kündigen, aber jetzt, wo ich darüber nachgedacht habe, hättest Du Malfoy nicht schubsen und ihn beleidigen dürfen und Du weißt, wie beschützend Harry bei Menschen ist, um die er sich sorgt. Und er hat gesagt, dass er immer noch unser Freund ist, wenn wir Malfoy akzeptieren."

„Und Malfoy ist bis jetzt gut für uns gewesen.", fügte Neville hinzu. „Er hat sich selbst gefährdet, um Harry zu helfen und das ist der Grund, warum er jetzt in der Situation ist, in der er ist, so dass es möglich wurde, dass er sich verändert hat. Wir wissen, was Harry durchgemacht hat, aber Draco musste es erleben und war bei jedem Schritt bei ihm und hat Harry wieder zurück geholt. Das kann wirklich eine Verbindung zwischen Menschen aufbauen. Wir hätten darauf vorbereitet sein müssen."

„Finite.", sprach Hermine, als die beiden Rothaarigen sich beruhigten und so aussahen, als könnten sie klar denken.

„Ich denke immer noch, dass es krank ist.", sagte Ron gereizt.

„Aber?", stampfte Ginny ihren Fuß warnend auf.

„Aber ich werde mit ihm reden und versuchen nicht auszurasten.", knirschte er. Hermine lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen und nahm Nevilles Hand. „Komm, Nev. Ich möchte nicht von der Ignoranz meines Bruders angesteckt werden."

„Ratte!", schrie er ihr hinterher, doch Hermine lenkte ihn mit einer Frage über Quidditch ab.

oooooooooo

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Draco, als er zum Frühstück in die Küche kam und dort nur Remus und Severus am Tisch waren.

„Er wollte im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum essen.", antwortete Severus. Draco knurrte.

„Wohin gehst Du?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ihn finden.", sagte Draco über seine Schulter und schlug die Portrait-Tür hinter sich zu.

Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue Richtung Remus hoch.

„Sie haben sich gestritten, denke ich.", antwortete der Werwolf stirnrunzelnd.

„Über was?", fragte Severus und schimpfte mit sich selbst, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Harry schien so viel stärker zu sein und er war es auch, doch jeder Bruch mit Draco könnte ihn psychisch zermürben.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten bis heute Abend warten, ehe wir uns einmischen."

Severus schaute ihn an. „Gut. Wir werden warten."

„Danke, Severus.", lächelte der Wolf.


	24. Chapter 24

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan -knutsch-

oooooooooo

Hi ihr lieben,

hier ist wieder ein neues chap für euch... ich möchte nur ganz kurz erwähnen, dass Fehler, die ihr vielleicht darin finden werdet, allein Deedochens Schuld sind, weil die nämlich während des Korrekturlesens verträumt zu ihrem schlafenden Freund geschaut hat -grins-

wir wünsche viel spaß mit dem chap

lg nerventod (und deedochan)

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 24_

Draco wusste sehr gut, dass Harry nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war, nicht, wenn er sich immer noch über Ron und Hermine ärgerte. Deshalb konzentrierte er sich so fest er konnte auf Harrys wogende, dunkle Gefühle und folgte ihnen zu ihrer Quelle. Beinahe eine halbe Stunde später, atmete er heftig, als er sich letztendlich auf dem Dach des Astronomieturms wieder fand, nachdem er mindestens zweihundert Stufen hinaufgestiegen war.

Es war Ende November und der Himmel war mit grauen Wolken bedeckt. Das Sonnelicht war schwach und spendete kaum Wärme. Es war sehr kalt, doch es konnte schlimmer sein, wenn dort Wind wehen würde. Er war froh, dass er seinen dunkelgrünen Pullover trug, musste aber noch immer seine Kleidung mit einem Wärmezauber belegen. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry sich nicht darum gekümmert hatte und lief schnell zu seinem Geliebten hinüber, um es zu tun.

Der kleine Dunkelhaarige stand an der hüfthohen Mauer und schaute über die Schulgründe. Seine Arme hatte er um seine Brust geschlungen, als ob der weiße Pullover, den er trug, eine Jacke wäre. Seine schwarzen Hosen waren dünn und er trug weiße Tennisschuhe, die seine Füße nicht besonders warm halten würden. Draco kniete sich hin und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an die Schuhe und bewegte sich dann aufwärts zu Harrys Hose und Pullover. Harry drehte sich nicht um, bis er fertig war, und als er es tat, waren seine Augen hinter seiner Brille angespannt.

„Ich wollte nicht dort reden, wo uns jemand hören könnte.", antwortete Harry sanft auf die unausgesprochenen Frage Dracos.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Du so aufgebracht bist.", antwortete Draco genauso sanft. „Ich habe nie so um Pansy oder jemanden anderen gesorgt, wie ich es bei Dir tue und ich würde niemals jemanden anderes küssen, jetzt wo wir zusammen sind."

„Ich weiß." Harry drehte sich weg und schaute wieder über die Schuldgründe. „Aber das ist nicht das Problem, Ray."

„Was ist es dann?", funkelte Draco, der das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht mögen würde, worauf das hinauslief.

„Was, wenn Du mich nicht wirklich so liebst, wie Du denkst? Ich meine, warum würdest Du?", lachte Harry selbstverachtend. „Was, wenn es nur der Zauber ist?"

„Baby, meine Liebe zu Dir hat nichts mit dem Zauber zu tun."

„Wir sind erst vierzehn. Woher weißt Du, was Liebe ist?", fragte Harry und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm. „Das könnten nur die Hormone oder irgendetwas, wegen des Zaubers."

„Du liegst falsch.", sagte Draco kalt. Er verabscheute es, wenn Harry ihn in Frage stellte. „Zuerst einmal, sind wir nicht wirklich vierzehn. Ich werde im Februar siebzehn und ich erinnere mich an manches, aus meinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr. In Deinem Fall, bist Du wirklich vierzehn, und deshalb bist Du vielleicht nur verknallt in mich…" Er hielt eine Hand hoch, als Harry seinen Mund öffnete. Draco wusste nicht, ob er zustimmen oder protestieren wollte, aber er war noch nicht fertig. „… aber das bezweifle ich. Du bist vielleicht physisch vierzehn, aber wir haben mehr durchgemacht, als jeder andere Vierzehnjährige. Tatsächlich warst Du schon vor dem Zauber sehr erwachsen für Dein Alter, doch die letzten neun Wochen haben Dich noch erwachsener gemacht."

„Ich liebe Dich, Draco. Wenn ich es nicht tun würde, denke ich, dass die Erinnerungen an Dich bevor all dies geschehen ist, genug gewesen wären, um meine Gefühle für Dich zu töten.", sagte Harry und schaute ihn flehend an, dass er verstehen würde. „Aber warum würdest Du mich lieben? Du hast keinen Grund, außer dem Zauber. Du hast mir geholfen und es ist meine Schuld, dass Du in diesem Verjüngungs-Durcheinander steckst. Aber ich habe nichts für Dich getan und ich erinnere mich daran, wie sehr Du mich gehasst hast. Ich habe mich seit dem nicht verändert."

„Aber ich habe mich verändert.", sagte Draco. „Und wer ich jetzt bin, liebt Dich." Er seufzte und spielte mit seinem Zopf, als er auf den See hinaus starrte. Er wusste, er musste die Dinge ehrlich sagen, sonst würde Harry ihm nicht glauben. „Ich habe nicht wirklich verstanden, wer Du warst. Ich war bis vor kurzem nicht bereit dazu, denn Dich zu verstehen hätte bedeutet, zu erkennen, wie falsch meine Ansichten und Vorstellungen waren und… das war wirklich sehr, sehr schwer. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, an was ich glaube und wie ich jetzt über bestimmte Dinge denke, aber ich habe niemals wirklich erklärt, was mir passiert ist. Ich wusste es nicht einmal selbst, bis zu der letzten Transformation. Meine Erinnerungen waren so vage und lückenhaft, aber jetzt erinnere ich mich an die meisten wichtigen Dinge, denke ich."

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und Harry hörte begierig zu. „Ich war wütend, dass Lucius eingesperrt wurde. Es schien unmöglich für mich, weil er unbesiegbar, perfekt und alles war, was ich sein wollte. Ich ging zu meiner Mutter und verlangte von ihr zu wissen, was sie tun wollte und sie schlug mich. Sie schlug mich hart. Ich war noch nie zuvor von ihr geschlagen worden. Sie hat mich umsorgt und verehrt, als ich Kind war. Sie lehrte mir Lieder und Gartenarbeit. Sie lehrte mich ein Malfoy zu sein, doch sie lehrte mich auch, was Mitleid ist. Ich hatte als das vergessen, als Lucius mich von ihr wegnahm und mich unter seine Fittiche nahm. Gelegentlich nutze er Schmerzflüche, wenn ich etwas sehr Peinliches oder Falsches getan hatte, doch er fasste mich physisch nie gewalttätig an. Deshalb hat mich ihr Schlag paralysiert.

Sie sprach ruhig und langsam zu mir. Sie wusste, dass das, was sie tun würde, unglaublich hart wäre und mir wehtun würde und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ich gewillt war, den Weg, den mein Vater mich gelehrt hatte, zu verlassen, auch, wenn ich die Wahrheit wüsste. Sie hatte nur eine Chance und sie wollte, dass es klappte. Deshalb nahm sie mich mit in die Kerker, wo die brutale Wahrheit offen lag und nicht verschönert war.

Ich wusste, dass wir Kerker hatten. Lucius ging manchmal hinunter, doch ich durfte nie mitgehen. Sie aktivierte die Aufnahmekugel, die in einer Wand versteckt war. Ich vermute, dass Lucius sie sich später gerne anschaute. Was ich gesehen habe… Harry, es war genauso schlimm wie unsere Vision zu Halloween. Ich wurde physisch krank. Er war zu dieser Zeit noch immer alles für mich und ihn zu sehen, wie er Menschen folterte zum Vergnügen… Und er war so gut darin, Harry."

Draco schloss fest seine Augen. Er war froh, als Harry seine Hand ausstreckte und damit seine hielt. Die Wärme von Harrys Mitgefühl und Respekt brach das Eis in seiner Brust. „Meine Mutter erklärte mir meine Möglichkeiten, nachdem sie mir die Wahrheit über meinen Vater und den Weg meines Vaters offenbart hatte. Ich hatte eine Wahl: Fortfahren oder verändern. Ich habe ehrlich daran gedacht weiter zu machen, weil die andere Option zu erschreckend war. Aber ich wusste, ich konnte es nicht… ich konnte nicht das tun, was mein Vater getan hatte. Ich war nicht stark genug, jemanden auf solche Art zu foltern. Ich nahm ihre Hand und meine ganze Welt veränderte sich.

Wir gingen zu dem Ministerium und übergaben die Aufnahmekugel und verlangten, dass Lucius für immer eingesperrt würde. Ich musste die Geschäfte übernehmen, in denen wir involviert waren und musste die Verbindungen zu dunkleren kappen. Jede einzelne Minute jeden Tages hatte ich gegen Gewohnheiten und Reflexe ankämpfen müssen, musste mich fragen, was meine Motive waren und gegen die Erwartungen meines Vaters und jedes anderen in der Zaubererwelt kämpfen.

Dad – nun, er war damals nur Severus für mich, aber er kam immer, wenn ich eine schlimme Woche hatte und nicht schlafen konnte und hat mit mir geredet. Er hat mir über seine Erfahrungen mit den Todessern berichtet und meine Wahl, sauber zu bleiben, bekräftigt. So habe ich mich verändert und mich umgewandelt. Ich musste alles ablegen, was ich war und eine andere Person werden. Es fühlte sich an wie sterben." Er schaute hinab in Harrys Augen. „Ich wollte Dir helfen. Ich wollte etwas für die Zaubererwelt tun. Ich wollte mich selbst ein für alle mal beweisen, dass ich anders sein konnte als Lucius. Du warst so schwer verletzt und ich habe entschieden Dir zu helfen, weil Du die Hoffnung dieser Welt bist und ich wusste, wenn ich Dir wirklich helfen wollte, mich ernsthaft um Dein Wohlergehen sorge, dass es dann Hoffnung für mich gab."

„Oh Ray…" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Tränen waren in seinen Augen.

„Ich weiß, das klingt, als ob ich mich nur darum sorgen würde, wofür Du stehst, aber ich habe Dich damals auch noch nicht so gut gekannt. Ich habe Dich jetzt kennen gelernt und ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass ich Dich liebe. Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, was Du für die Welt bedeutest. Wenn Du ein Muggel wärst, Harry, ich würde dich lieben.", grinste er schüchtern. „Wir müssen noch ein paar ernste Aufgaben lösen, aber ich liebe Dich."

„Warum?", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Er war zerrissen, wollte Draco glauben, war aber nicht fähig dazu.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie wunderschön Du bist.", antwortete Draco. „Du lebst in Dir und kannst nicht sehen, wie kostbar Du bist. Du wurdest von Deiner Familie schwer verletzt und trotzdem hast Du Dich die ganze Zeit immer noch um alle Menschen gesorgt. Du hattest Glauben in die Güte Deiner Eltern, auch wenn Dir erzählt wurde, dass sie schlecht waren und Du wolltest sie verteidigen, obwohl sie nicht da waren, um es zu sehen. Du hast beinahe sofort akzeptiert, wer Du bist und was Du der Zaubererwelt bedeutest. Du hast das Beste in beinahe jeder Situation gemacht. Und du bist am Leben, Harry.

Du bist so voller Leidenschaft und Emotionen, mehr als jeder andere Mensch. Du lässt die Welt Dich auf eine Art berühren, bei der die meisten Menschen zurückweichen würden und im Gegenzug berührst Du die Welt. Ich weiß, dass Du kein Heiliger bist oder perfekt. Du machst Fehler und ich mag das, denn ich mag es gebraucht zu werden. Aber Du möchtest auch aus Deinen Fehlern lernen, Du möchtest es jeden Tag besser machen. Du schätzt die einfachen Dinge." Draco seufzte und suchte nach richtigen Worten, die durch seine aktuellen Gefühle inspiriert wurde. „Du bist einfach wunderschön und ich liebe Dich. Ich möchte mit Dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte Dich für mich behalten. Du bist mein und das ist nicht der Zauber. Es ist nur ich, der das fühlt."

Harry starrte ihn für eine lange Minute einfach nur an. Draco hielt seinen Atem an, als er geradezu Harrys Gefühle schaukeln fühlte, als er um eine Entscheidung rang. Die Balance kippte und Draco hatte nur eine halbe Sekunde um seine Arme zu heben, ehe seine Liebe in sie flog. Wie zuvor schlang Harry seine Arme um seine Hüfte und umarmte ihn fest um seinen Hals. Draco versteckte sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren und ließ die Anspannung fallen und Harrys Liebe jeden seiner Nerven entlanglaufen. Seine Hände und Knie zitterten und er lachte.

„Stell mich nie wieder in Frage, Du Dummkopf.", grinste Draco. „Wirklich. Ich könnte sonst sehr wütend auf Dich werden."

„Nie wieder.", versprach Harry, zur gleichen Zeit lachend und weinend. „Ich bin so froh, dass Du hier bist! Ich habe versucht, mich darauf vorzubereiten, dass Du mich verlässt und es war schrecklich! Ich bin so glücklich, dass Du mich auch liebst, denn ich denke, ich würde ohne Dich sterben, Ray."

„Dann vermute ich, dass Du für immer lebst.", murmelte Draco gegen seinen Mund, ehe er ihn küsste.

Harry presste sich an seinen Freund so fest er konnte, seine Hände kamen hinauf und glitten in Dracos Haar, um ihn davon abzuhalten, den Kuss zu lösen. Durch ihre Nase atmend, glitten ihre Zungen zusammen. Draco schlug mit der Spitze seiner Zunge an Harrys Gaumen und der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte und umschlang ihn fester mit seinen Beinen. Draco begann zu zittern. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und kleine Elektroschocks fuhren durch seine Arme und Beine. Er sog Harrys Zunge in seinen Mund und zeichnete mit seinen Zähnen über sie. Harry stieß mit einem Wimmern gegen seinen Bauch. Draco rang um seinen Verstand, als Harrys Lust ihn selbst höher und höher schraubte. Draco drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und presste seine Stirn gegen Harrys Schulter.

„Wir sollten aufhören.", keuchte er und hob seinen Kopf, um seinem Geliebten in die Augen zu sehen. Sie glühten und Draco spürte, wie seine Seele mit schmerzhaftem Hunger reagierte.

„Warum?", fragte Harry heißer. Er grinste, sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen und der Blick, den Draco ihm schenkte ließ sein Herz nur noch schneller schlagen. Er wollte nicht aufhören. „Das fühlt sich so gut an. So richtig."

Draco stöhnte und versteckte sein Gesicht an dem schlanken Hals seines Geliebten. Harry war immer noch zu klein und zu dünn. Er hatte Angst, dass er ihm wehtun würde, wenn sie weiter machen würden. Nicht nur, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, dass er mehr über das wusste, was sie hier taten, als Harry, da er fähig war, sein Wissen und seine Erfahrungen, als er sechzehn war, zu verwerten, während Harry dies nicht tun konnte. Draco hatte Angst, dass er seinen Gelibeten ausnutzen würde und er wollte ihm nicht wehtun.

„Ohhh… Das ist schön.", hauchte Harry und genoss Dracos heißen Atem an seinem Hals. Er keuchte auf, als Draco begann diesen sanft zu küssen, daran zu saugen und leicht mit seinen Zähnen darüber zu fahren. „Ssssschön, ja.", stöhnte er auf Parsel.

Dracos Hüften schossen nach vorne und er schwankte, als sein Geliebter in wollend anzischte. „Merlin, Harry." Er schaute in das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen und sah, dass Harrys Augen beinahe geschlossen waren, als der Dunkelhaarige sich offensichtlich gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkte er dass Harry sich gegen ihn bewegte. Unglücklicherweise war seine Selbstkontrolle nicht so stark und er verlor sie. Seine Hände rutschten hinunter zu Harrys Hintern und half ihm einen engeren Kontakt zu erreichen. Sein Mund saugte und leckte an dem seidigen Nacken und sein Kinn entlang.

„Raaayyy.", zischte Harry. Seine Augen hatte er genießend zu Schlitzen verengt.

Jeder Muskel in Draco spannte sich an, als er dieses Zischen hörte. Als sich seine Augen klärten, drängte er sich an Harry, sein Kopf fiel zurück, seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Mund öffnete sich, als kleines stoßweises Grunzen und Stöhnen seinen geschwollenen Lippen entkam. Er sah brennend vor Lust zu, wie Harrys Kopf sich vorbeugte und grüne Augen ihn verschlangen und ihn in Besitz nahmen. Harrys Magie fuhr durch sie beide und erfüllte sie mit surrender Hitze. Dracos Haare öffneten sich und wippten um sie herum, als ihr Orgasmus sie traf. Harry schrie freudig auf und auch Draco schrie. Sie stolperten zu Boden und sein Haar fiel in einem weißen Vorhang über sie und kitzelte die übersensible und erhitzte Haut ihrer Nacken und Wangen. Harry lachte und erschauderte daraufhin gegen die Brust des Blonden.

„Das war… intensiv…" Draco zitterte. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von Harry abwenden und fühlte sich schwach und benommen, als ihre Emotionen sich vermischten und so vollkommen zu Harrys passten, dass er nicht wusste, wo er endete und Harry begann.

„Jaaaaa.", zischte Harry noch immer in Parsel. Draco erschauderte und drehte seinen Kopf, um Harry tief und langsam zu küssen. Harry bewegte sich gegen ihn und küsste ihn zurück. Sie trennten sich keuchend und grinsend.

„Zisch mich nicht an, wenn Du nicht auf die Konsequenzen vorbereitet bist.", knurrte er heißer, mit Augen aus geschmolzenem Silber.

„Parsel turnt Dich an?", lachte Harry. „Ich wollte das nicht einmal. Normalerweise muss ich dafür eine Schlange sehen."

„Ich habe eine Schlange, die ich Dir zeigen kann.", sagte Draco spielerisch.

Harry schlug ihm auf die Schulter und kicherte. „Ich denke, wir sind schmutzig genug, danke." Er bewegte sich wieder und errötete. „Ich bin klebrig."

„Fühl Dich frei, Deine Kleidung auszuziehen, wenn sie Dich stört.", zuckte Draco mit seinen Schultern.

„Sei ernst.", schlug Harry ihn wieder.

„Warum sollte ich?", lächelte Draco sexy und Harry wurde rot.

„Vielleicht, weil es schon Zeit zum Mittagessen ist und wir uns umziehen müssen, essen und mit der DA trainieren.", sagte er.

„Mmmm…", nuschelte Draco gegen Harrys Hals und war erfreut, als Harry ihn nicht wegschob. „Ich mag das hier lieber."

Er leckte langsam Harrys Kinn entlang und der Dunkelhaarige seufzte und stöhnte und wurde weich in seinen Armen. Draco drehte sich, so dass sein Geliebter auf dem Rücken lag und stütze das meiste seines Gewichts auf seinen Ellenbogen ab, damit er seinem zerbrechlichen Freund nicht wehtat. Sie küssten sich und Harry vergrub seine Finger leidenschaftlich in Dracos Haar. Draco hob seinen Kopf und lächelte Harry an.

„Komm. Ich weiß nicht, wie es Dir geht, aber ich kann mir etwas viel weicheres vorstellen, als auf dem Steinboden auf dem Astronomieturm zu liegen." Er stand auf und strich sein Haar hinter eines seiner Ohren und reichte mit der anderen Hand nach Harry.

Der Dunkelhaarige nahm sie und stand auf und schwebte dankbar in die Luft, um seinen Freund zu umarmen. „Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich an Dir gezweifelt habe, Ray."

„Gut.", schnaubte Draco heißer. Die Stimmung wurde aber durch seine leuchtenden Augen, roten Wangen und geschwollenen Lippen ruiniert.

Harry lachte und Draco grinste zurück. Er hüpfte praktisch hinunter zu den Kerkern. Er könnte auf der Stelle tanzen, die Welt umarmen oder lachen, bis eine Rippe brach, so glücklich war er. Seine Wangen taten weh, da er so breit grinste und Harrys Kichern und dessen Luftakrobatik passte zu seiner eigenen schwindeligen Stimmung. Glücklicherweise konnte er immer noch halbwegs denken und so zog Draco ihn in eine Nische vor ihrer Tür und versuchte des meiste der verdammten Beweise loszuwerden. Er sprach ein paar Reinigungszauber und ließ Harry sein Haar zusammenbinden. Der Dunkelhaarige schmollte die ganze Zeit und Draco konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn zu küssen.

„Merlin.", stöhnte Draco als er Harry hielt. „Wir müssen uns konzentrieren. Wir dürfen Dad nicht misstrauisch machen oder er wird uns in verschiedenen Räumen schlafen lassen."

Harry nickte, seine Freude verließ ihn, als ihn diese sehr unwillkommene Vorstellung traf. Es war hart genug in getrennten Betten zu schlafen, er würde es nicht ertragen in getrennten Räumen zu sein. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Fein.", antwortete Draco ernst.

Sie verbrachten weitere fünf Minuten, sich selbst zu beruhigen, ehe sie entschieden, dass es so gut war, wie sie es hinbekommen konnten und gingen durch das Portraitloch. Remus saß lesend auf der Couch, doch Severus war nicht in Sicht. Der Werwolf schaute auf, als sie eintraten und lächelte sie zur Begrüßung an. Er war erfreut zu sehen, dass Harry Dracos Hand hielt.

„Mittagessen ist fertig." Er stand auf und führte sie voran, als er erstarrte und in der Luft schnüffelte.

Harry blieb neben Draco stehen und sie errötete heftig. Sie hatten nicht daran gedacht, sich gegen Remus' Werwolfsinne zu schützen. Abgelenkt, wie sie waren, hatten sie nur an Dad gedacht.

Remus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Hattet ihr Sex?"

Draco errötete noch mehr, doch er sah Remus in die Augen. „Das geht Dich nichts an."

„Draco Malfoy.", knurrte Remus und seine Augen begannen golden zu leuchten. „Wir haben darüber geredet."

Harry schritt vorwärts, stellte sich zwischen sie und hob dann in die Luft ab, bis er auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit seinem Paten war. „Remus, nicht. Du hast mit uns geredet und die Dinge haben sich verändert. Draco und ich haben nichts Falsches getan und wir hatten auch keinen Sex. Die Kleidung ist an geblieben, ich schwöre. Es ist falsch vor Dir, dass wir uns für etwas schämen sollen, von dem Du gesagt hast, dass es normal und richtig ist. Du hast gesagt, Du vertraust uns, wenn wir Dich respektieren und wir respektieren Euch beide, Dich und Dad. Also bitte vertrau uns ein bisschen, dass wir unsere eigenen Grenzen kennen."

„Ich würde Harry nie wehtun.", fügte Draco mit kalten und ernsten Gesicht hinzu. Harry hatte noch immer etwas rote Wangen, war aber auch über die Peinlichkeit hinweg gekommen.

„Das ist sehr erwachsen von Euch beiden.", gab Remus zu. „Und ich weiß, dass Ihr beide eine Menge zusammen durchgemacht habt. Es ist natürlich, dass ihr auch die physische Seite einer Beziehung erleben wollt." Er seufzte und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein ergrauendes Haar. „Lasst mich mit Eurem Vater reden."

„Danke, Remus." Harry flog herüber und umarmte ihn. „Ich gehe mich schnell duschen."

„Kann ich auch eine…?"

„Nein!", schnappte Remus zu dem Blonden.

Draco ärgerte sich und verengte seine Augen. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich in Deine und Dads Dusche gehen kann."

„Oh.", errötete Remus. „Sicher. Geh nur, Draco."

Lachend flog Harry durch die Küche und in das Badezimmer, während Draco königlich, mit hoch erhobenem Kopf, in das Badezimmer ihrer Eltern schritt. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte: „Severus wird mich umbringen."

oooooooooo

„Harry, können wir mit Dir reden?", fragte Hermine, nachdem Draco sie in dieser Nacht nach dem Training entlassen hatte.

„Ummm…", biss sich Harry auf seine Lippe und schaute hinüber zu Remus.

„Ich sollte sowieso mit Eurem Vater reden, ehe Ihr nach Hause kommt.", seufzte der Werwolf. „Macht nicht zu lange."

„Das werden wir nicht.", nickte Draco.

Nachdem Remus gegangen war, waren Draco und Harry allein mit den Gryffindors. Harry war merklich nervös und Draco fühlte sich aufgrund der Stärke davon übel. Er griff nach seiner Hand und bot damit seine stille Unterstützung an. Harry lächelte ihm unsicher zu und blickte wieder zu seinen Freunden.

„Ich persönlich wollte sagen, dass ihr zwei ein heißes Paar seid.", sagte Ginny.

„Malfoy hat sich verändert und hilft Dir. Ich bin bereit, ihm eine Chance zu geben.", stimmte Neville zu.

„Danke.", lächelte Harry sie an und flog hinüber, um beide zu umarmen.

Draco blieb, wo er war und beobachtete Hermine und Ron. Hermine sah so aus, als wollte sie ebenfalls ihre Unterstützung geben, zögerte aber. Ron starrte störrisch an die Wand, und schaute keinen von ihnen an. Er war noch immer ein Problem. Draco funkelte ihn strafend an. Er würde Harry besser nicht zum weinen bringen oder er würde ihn dauerhaft stumm hexen.

Harry stand zwischen Ginny und Neville und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu Hermine hinüber. „Du wolltest reden?"

„Ja, nun…" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich liebe Dich, Harry. Du und Ron seid meine besten Freunde. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie das passieren konnte."

„Bist Du Dir sicher, dass es nicht nur der Zauber ist, der Dich so fühlen lässt?", murmelte Ron, blickte ihn aber immer noch nicht an.

„Ich bin mir absolut sicher.", bejahte Harry. „Und ich weiß, dass es fremd für Euch ist, aber das ist es nicht wirklich. Dad und Draco haben mein Leben verändert. Ich erinnere mich, wie es war ohne sie aufzuwachsen und ich weiß, wie es ist, mit ihrer Liebe und ihrer Unterstützung aufzuwachsen. Das zu haben, zu fühlen, dass sich jemand um mich sorgt und jemanden zu haben, der mit mir aufsteht, wenn ich einen Alptraum habe oder ich mich krank fühle, ich kann Euch nicht sagen, wie es für mich war, als ich mich an die Zeit erinnerte, wo ich das nicht hatte. Ihr habt es vielleicht bemerkt, aber ich besitze stärkere Magie, als es früher war. Das ist so, weil die Dursleys dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich Magie so sehr hasse und so große Angst vor ihr habe, dass ich auch, als ich hier her gekommen bin, mir selbst nicht gänzlich vertraut habe und sie weggesperrt habe. Dad und Draco haben mir die Angst genommen und mich dazu gebracht, die Magie zu respektieren und sie haben mich zum ersten Mal wirklich glauben lassen, dass ich kein wertloser Freak bin."

„Harry!", rief Hermine tränenüberströmt.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr beide mich immer geliebt habt, aber tief in mir drin konnte ich nicht glauben, dass ich das verdient hatte oder es wert war. Ich weiß es jetzt wirklich. Ich fühle mich nicht schmutzig oder habe das Gefühl, dass ich erst etwas beweisen muss oder Voldemort besiegen muss nur, um ein Zuhause und Menschen zu verdienen, die sich wirklich um mich sorgen. Ich verstehe jetzt, dass ich dass schon habe und Draco ist ein großer Teil, warum ich heute daran glauben kann. Er hat mir ehrlich geholfen Wunden zu heilen, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass sie da waren."

„Oh, Harry…" Sie kniete sich vor ihn und umarmte ihn fest. „Ich werde ihm auch eine Chance geben. Wenn er das getan hat, dann werde ich ihn sogar küssen!"

„Das tust Du besser nicht!", funkelte Harry sie errötend an.

Sie alle lachten, außer Ron. Der Rothaarige traf den Blick seines besten Freundes. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich denke, ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen."

„Gut.", nickte Harry und senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich verstehe."

Ron nickte und verließ sie. Hermine umarmte Harry ein letztes Mal und versprach ihn morgen früh zu sehen, ehe sie ihm hinterher rannte. Ginny zerzauste Harrys Haar und lächelte zu ihm hinunter. „Ich bin froh, dass Du glücklich bist, Harry. Und mach Dir keine Sorgen über Ron. Er wird drüber hinweg kommen."

„Das macht er immer.", lächelte Neville.

„Danke, Euch beiden.", grinste Harry.

„Kein Problem, Harry." Ginny küsste ihn auf die Wange und sprang dann zurück, ehe der sie anfunkelnde Blonde sie verhexen konnte. Sie rannte lachend aus dem Zimmer.

„Sei ihr nicht böse. Sie ist verrückt.", schüttelte Neville seinen Kopf und ging seiner Freundin hinterher.

„Das lief besser, als ich gedacht habe.", lächelte Harry zu Draco und flog zu ihm, bis sie auf selber Höhe waren und nahm seine Hand. „Bereit Dad gegenüber zu treten?"

„Du bist wirklich glücklich." Draco war überrascht, wie unbeschwert sich sein Geliebter fühlte. „Machst Du Dir keine Sorgen über Weasley?"

„Nee.", grinste Harry. „Er hat so gut wie zugestimmt. Ehrlich, er kommt darüber hinweg. Er braucht nur ein wenig Zeit, um mit neuen Dingen klar zu kommen."

„Das überrascht mich nicht.", murmelte Draco.

Harry schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Sei nett." Seine Verspieltheit dämmte sich als Sorge in ihn schlich. „Bist Du verärgert? Wegen Pansy, meine ich."

„Ich bin verärgert, dass ich sie letztes Jahr geküsste habe und sie habe glauben lassen, dass ich mehr für sie fühle, als ich es getan habe.", gab Draco zu. „Aber sie wird drüber hinwegkommen. Wir waren zu lange Freunde, um es auf diese Art enden zu lassen. Ich muss ihr nur genügend Zeit geben, sich eine angebrachte Rache auszudenken und mich selbst daran erinnern, mich dafür nicht zu revanchieren, weil ich es verdient habe."

„Slytherins sind so eigenartig.", lachte Harry.

„Wir müssen immer noch dem Kopf der Slytherins gegenüber treten. Denkst Du, wir werden überleben?"

Harry biss sich besorgt auf die Lippe. „Das hoffe ich."

„Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht, Baby." Draco küsste seine Wange. „Uns wird es gut gehen."

oooooooooo

Sie öffneten das Portrait und liefen in den Raum. Remus saß auf einem Stuhl und sah komplett eingeschüchtert aus. Severus stand mit seinen schwarzen, gänzlich zugeknöpften Roben da und hatte seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch seine Augen blickten sie intensiv an. Beide Jungen festigten augenblicklich ihre Okklumentik-Schilde.

„Was hast Du gesagt?", murmelte Harry seinem Freund ängstlich zu.

Draco wurde blass und seine Hände wurden feucht. „Vater."

„Nennt mich nicht Vater.", sagte Severus eisig. „Remus hat mir erzählt, dass Ihr die Regeln gebrochen habet, die wir, Euer sexuelles Beisammensein betreffend, aufgestellt haben."

„Um fair zu sein, Du hast diese Regeln aufgestellt, als wir dreizehn waren und gesagt, dass wir sie lockern könnten, wenn wir älter werden würden."

„Trotzdem seid ihr zu keinem von uns gekommen, um eine solche Veränderung zu diskutieren.", konterte Severus.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Du auf jeden Fortschritt aufmerksam gemacht werden wolltest."

„In Anbetracht der Umstände, Draco, möchte ich aufmerksam gemacht werden."

„Das ist keine Beleidigung", schnitt Harry nervös dazwischen, „ …, aber das ist ein wenig eigenartig. Ich liebe Dich, Dad, aber ich möchte Dir nicht erzählen, was Draco und ich zusammen tun. Einige Dinge sollten privat bleiben. Die Jungs in meinem Schlafsaal haben auch nicht über jedes Detail, was sie mit den Mädchen gemacht haben, miteinander gesprochen. Und ich möchte wirklich nicht wissen, was zwischen Dir und Remus passiert."

„Harry, Du bist Dir überhaupt nicht bewusst, welche Konsequenzen Deine Taten bringen könnten.", schnappte Severus wütend.

„Himmel noch mal, manchmal geht es nicht um Konsequenzen oder Verantwortungen. Es geht um Gefühle.", schrie er, als seine Angst der Wut Platz machte. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage zu Draco nein zu sagen, oder dass er es langsamer angehen soll. Ich habe nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass er mir nicht zuhören würde oder mich schlecht fühlen lassen würde, weil ich so was gesagt habe. Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder, egal wie wir aussehen.

Wir wurden gefoltert, haben um unser Leben gekämpft und waren in einem Krieg. Wir trainieren im Moment, um bald in einem Weiteren zu kämpfen! Wir wurden gekidnappt und in Kinder zurück verwandelt. Ich habe der Wiedergeburt des Dunklen Lords zugesehen und daran teilgenommen. Ich habe gesehen, wie ein Klassenkamerad vor meine Augen umgebracht wurde und habe seinen Körper mit zurück zur Schule gebracht, weil mich sein Geist darum gebeten hat! Ich habe gegen Drachen gekämpft und Verschwörungen aufgedeckt. Ich bin von einem missbrauchten Waisenkind zu einem Jugendlichen herangewachsen, der vertrauen in sich selbst hat und der eine Familie hat, die ihn bei jedem Schritt unterstützt. Ich habe physische Handicaps und kontrolliere eine enorm große Magie. Ich denke, ich kann damit umgehen, einen Freund zu haben!"

Drei Augenpaare schauten Harry geschockt an. Remus und Draco stand der Mund offen und Severus' sonst so blasse Wangen hatten einen Rotstich. Keiner von ihnen hatte bezweifelt, dass Harry eine starke Person war, aber sie hatten niemals dem entschlossenen jungen Mann gegenübertreten müssen. Normalerweise standen sie neben oder hinter ihm, wenn Harry so war. Nun schaute Severus zu seinem Sohn, dessen Augen glühten und so, wie er da mitten in der Luft schwebte, sah er aus wie ein todgeweihter Kämpfer. Macht strömte von ihm aus und Reife schien in seinen Augen.

„Ich gebe Dir Recht.", murmelte Severus.

Harry blinzelte ihn ein paar Mal an und dann brach ein Grinsen aus ihm heraus. „Wirklich?"

Severus nickte. Mit einem Freudenschrei rauschte Harry zu seinem Vater und umarmte ihn so fest, dass sein Rücken knackte. Lächelnd legte Severus seine Wange an das Haar seines Sohnes und flüsterte: „Ich bin so stolz auf Dich, Harry, aber bitte geh es langsam an."

„Das verspreche ich." Harry küsste ihn auf die Wange und flog in Richtung der Küche. „Kommt, Jungs! Ich verhungere!"

Draco grinste und ging an seinem Vater vorbei. Remus folgte, stoppte aber an der Schulter seines Gefährten. Severus schaute ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Sie werden erwachsen."

„Das werden sie.", lächelte Remus traurig und schlang einen Arm um die Schultern des Mannes. „Es passiert zu schnell, nicht?"

„Ich könnte es ertragen, sie wieder als meine Kinder zu haben.", schnarrte er beiläufig.

„Oh, Severus. Sie werden immer Deine Kinder sein.", murmelte Remus und entließ ihn, als sie in die Küche traten, wo Draco und Harry um den Kartoffelbrei kämpften. „Kommt Jungs, keine Kämpferei!"

Severus lächelte und seine Augen tanzten, als er seinen Platz am Tisch einnahm.

oooooooooo

Der nächste Tag war hart. Die Jungen standen auf und trainierten am Morgen, doch Severus kam und nahm sie zum Mittagessen mit, während Remus zurück blieb und die Stunde mit der DA fortführte. Harry wusste, was kam und nahm tapfer Dracos Hand. Er würde nicht zurückweichen vor dem, was sie ihm zu erzählen hatten. Er wusste, dass es schlimm werden würde, durch die dicke Luft, die herrschte, aber er war stark und er hatte ihre Unterstützung.

Sie waren beide trotzdem überrascht, als sie Dumbledore und Narzissa vorfanden, die im Wohnzimmer auf sie warteten. Dracos Mutter war vor Tagen gegangen, um zu sehen, ob sie etwas über Voldemorts Pläne herausfinden konnte. Sie hatten sie seit dem nicht mehr gesehen und Dracos Schultern entspannten sich ein wenig, als er sie sah.

„Harry, mein Junge. Und Draco. Ihr habt wunderbare Arbeit mit der DA geleistet.", lächelte Dumbledore sie freundlich an.

„Danke, Sir.", lächelte Harry. Draco neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Er war voll im Malfoy Modus. Harry lächelte ihn zärtlich an, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Erwachsenen zurichtete. „Wie lief es, Misses Malfoy?"

„Wie erwartet.", seufzte sie. „Ich bin mit eine paar Freunden in Kontakt getreten, aber was sie wussten, hilft uns nicht wirklich. Voldemort baut irgendetwas im Ministerium und bis er fertig ist, wird er nicht heraus kommen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, um was für ein Artefakt es sich dabei handelt."

„Hilfreich.", schnarrte Draco.

„Ja.", lächelte sie. „Es ist gut, zurück zu sein."

„Du siehst gut aus.", lächelte er zurück.

„Stört es Dich, Harry, wenn sie bleibt, während ich Dir von Deinem Fünften Jahr erzähle?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Es stört mich nicht.", lächelte Harry fest und setzte sich mit Draco auf ihr Lieblingssofa. Narzissa saß in einem Stuhl am Feuer und Dumbledore saß ihnen gegenüber. Severus hatte entschieden, sich neben den Direktor zu setzen, so dass er besser in das Gesicht seiner Kinder blicken konnte.

Harry saß steif und blass da, als Dumbledore das Schuljahr beschrieb und mit dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung endete. Er war von sich selbst enttäuscht, dass er der Okklumentik nicht die Aufmerksamkeit zukommen gelassen hatte, die sie verdient hatte und war traurig, dass Severus immer noch zu feindlich ihm gegenüber war, um die Stunden weniger schmerzhaft zu machen. Er fühlte tiefe Trauer, als er hörte, dass Sirius getötet worden war. Er senkte seinen Kopf und klammerte sich an Draco und an die Hand seines Vaters, aber er weinte nicht. Das würde er später tun, wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr hier war.

„Danke, dass Sie mir von der Prophezeiung erzählt haben.", sagte er, hob seinen Kopf und zeigte seine müden und sorgenvollen Augen.

„Kein Problem, mein Junge.", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich trage einen Teil der Schuld dafür, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben. Ich habe versucht Dich zu beschützen und habe Dich nur behindert. Es tut mir sehr Leid. Ich hätte Dich auch nie zu Severus schicken sollen, ohne Euch beide darauf vorzubereiten. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sir.", sagte Harry fest. „Ich wünschte, die Dinge lägen anders, aber ich bin sicher, dass Sirius auch nach vorne sehen würde. Wir müssen Voldemort besiegen und er wäre wütend, wenn wir uns durch seinen Tod vom Leben abhalten würden."

„Sehr weise, Harry.", lächelte Dumbledore. Er stand auf und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Jungen. „Viel Glück, und wenn Du jemals etwas brauchst, werde ich für Dich da sein."

„Danke.", lächelte Harry.

Severus stand auf und begleitete den Direktor hinaus während Draco seine Arme um Harry schlang und den kleineren Jungen sich an ihn anlehnen ließ. Sie saßen für eine Weile ruhig so da. Auch Narzissa blieb respektvoll ruhig. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, als Severus hereinkam und die Stille mit ihnen teilte. Sie bemerkten nichts, bis Remus zurückkam und heiße Schokolade verteilte. Als jeder eine Tasse hatte, setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen Severus' Beine. Harry lächelte darüber und lehnte sich noch mehr gegen Draco. Ehe er es wusste, war er eingeschlafen.

„Denkst Du, dass er in Ordnung sein wird?", flüsterte Remus.

Draco reichte mit seiner Hand hinauf und strich Harry dessen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Die blitzförmige Narbe hob sich rot von seiner Haut ab, inaktiv für jetzt. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern sanft darüber. „Es wird ihm gut gehen.", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Ich werde ihn ins Bett bringen."

„Getrennte Betten.", betonte Severus.

„Er schläft doch schon. Wir werden nichts tun.", erwiderte Draco ruhig. „Es ist besser für uns, während der Transformation im selben Bett zu sein."

„Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?", zog Narzissa eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich denke, sie werden es dir erzählen, sobald wir außer Hörweite sind.", schnarrte Draco.

Severus seufzte. „Gut. Gleiches Bett, aber nur für heute Nacht."

„Danke, Vater."

„Lass mich ihn tragen."

„Ich kann es tun.", protestierte Draco.

„Bitte." Severus schaute seinem Sohn für eine Sekunde in die Augen.

Draco lächelte verstehend und nickte. Severus stand auf, hob Harry in seine Arme und drückte ihn sanft an seine Brust. Harry kuschelte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen an ihn. Lächelnd brachte Severus ihn ins Bett und zauberte ihm einen Pyjama an. Draco zog sich um, krabbelte neben seinen Geliebten und legte einen Arm über Harrys Brust. Die Geste sprach Bände über die Gefühle der Jungen zueinander.

„Schlaf gut.", wisperte Severus. Draco gähnte und schloss seine Augen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

_Kapitel 25_

Severus, Remus, Draco und Narzissa saßen im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Gesichter waren angespannt und voller Schmerz. Harry war, von der Transformation verständlicherweise bestürzt über den Tod seines Paten, aufgewacht. Sein Schluchzen war sehr heftig geworden und hatte zu seinem ersten Asthmaanfall seit Tagen geführt. Nun war er allein im Schlafzimmer und versuchte mit seinen neune Erinnerungen klar zu kommen.

Draco war sich der Scham, die in seiner Brust durch seine Bindung zu Harry kam, überdeutlich bewusst. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, wie er so kindisch hatte handeln können. Zur selben Zeit fiel es ihm schwer die ganze Tiefe von Severus' Wut und Abneigung zu akzeptieren. Ihr Vater hatte wortwörtlich wieder und wieder in seinen Geist eingebrochen. Es war wie ein Desaster nach dem anderen, so wie ein Alptraum, ohne die Annehmlichkeit zu wissen, dass es nur ein Traum war.

Die Wellen der Bestürzung beruhigten sich langsam und eine heiße Entschlossenheit baute sich an seiner Stelle auf. Draco schaute den Flur entlang und sagte jedem, dass Harry kam. Der kleine Dunkelhaarige schwebte ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen geschwollen und sein Gesicht war blass, doch sein Ausdruck war hart und klar.

„Das wird nie wieder passieren.", sagte er ruhig, doch mit Überzeugung. „Ich bin froh, dass wir alle über diesen dummen Hass und diese dummen Missverständnisse hinweg sind. Es hat bereits genug Menschen das Leben gekostet." Harry festigte seine Lippen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Sirius wurde um sein Leben betrogen, zuerst wegen Azkaban und dann wegen unserer kleinlichen Zankereien. Aber ich denke, dass wir alle die Konsequenzen daraus gelernt haben, wenn wir nicht zusammen arbeiten und niemand wird je wieder wegen uns leiden."

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry.", sagte Severus sanft.

„Ich weiß." Harry schwebte hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. „Es war nicht Dein Fehler. Wir alle haben Fehler gemacht, einschließlich Dumbledore. Aber, wie ich schon sagte, haben wir daraus gelernt und das ist alles, was zählt."

„Harry, was sind das für Narben?", fragte Remus, der diese auf der rechten Hand des Jungen bemerkte.

„Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen.", las Harry und lächelte grimmig. „Umbridge hat mich das mit einer Blut-Feder schreiben lassen, weil ich gesagt habe, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Jetzt ist es eine Fluchnarbe. Ich vermute, dass sie deshalb zurückkamen, weil die Narben durch das Quidditch zurückkamen und Voldemord nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist."

Severus' Hand ballte sich um Harrys und seine Augen brannten vor Wut.

Harry lächelte zu ihm hinauf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Dad. Das ist Vergangenheit. Abgesehen davon, kann niemand mehr bezweifeln, dass Voldemort jetzt zurück ist, so dass es in Ordnung ist."

„Was ist das Letzte, an das Du Dich erinnerst?", fragte Narzissa vorsichtig.

„Dass ich nach dem Schuljahr in den Zug gestiegen bin.", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige.

Jeder entspannte sich daraufhin. Sie hatten eine weitere Woche, um Harry auf den Missbrauch vorzubereiten, den er unwillentlich über sich ergehen lassen musste und auf das letztendliche Ereignis, als er unter Drogen gesetzt und vergewaltigt wurde. Hoffentlich konnten sie den Jungen davor retten in den Tod zu gleiten. Draco stand auf und reichte nach Harrys Hand. Der Junge lächelte und nahm sie.

„Wir gehen zu Madame Pomfrey, um uns untersuchen zu lassen.", verkündete der Blonde.

„Ich komme mit Euch." Severus stand mit Narzissa, die nickte, auf.

„Ich werde gehen und mich um die DA kümmern.", bot Remus an.

„Danke, Moony." Harry flog herüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir kommen, sobald Madame Pomfrey mit uns fertig ist."

„Nehmt Euch Zeit.", strubbelte ihm Remus durchs Haar.

oooooooooo

Madame Pomfrey studierte die Resultate der vielen Tests, die sie durchgeführt hatte. Die Jungen warteten geduldig auf ihre Analyse, doch Severus und Narzissa waren steif vor Erwartung. Die Hexe murmelte vor sich hin, als sie die Ergebnisse ein paar Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab berührte. Harry grinste hinüber zu Draco, der zurück lächelte.

„Nun?", schnarrte Severus, der des Wartens müde war.

„Die Narbe ist eine Fluchnarbe. Harry hatte Recht.", antwortete sie. „Aber das erklärt nicht, warum ich sie bis jetzt nicht bemerkt habe."

„Sie hatte vielleicht einen mächtigen Zauber auf sich, der durch die Alterungstransformation gebrochen wurde.", schlug Narzissa vor.

„Möglich.", seufzte Madame Pomfrey. „Ich könnte diese Frau umbringen. Wie viele andere Schüler hat sie gefoltert?"

„Wir können Dumbledore bitten eine Ankündigung zu machen und so die Opfer bitten, vorzutreten.", zuckte Severus mit seinen Schultern. „Wie geht es Harrys Lungen und Nerven?"

„Es sind nur noch wenige Narben zurückgeblieben. Er sollte okay sein, aber er könnte noch immer einen Asthmaanfall auslösen, wenn er sich überarbeitet oder zu emotional wird. Er sollte normal ohne Probleme laufen können. Tatsächlich empfehle ich es, da seine Muskeln an Stärke verlieren, genau wie seine Knochen. Seine Organe sind gesund und, obwohl er noch immer mehr Gewicht zulegen könnte, ist er zurück in den gesunden Parametern. Er ist nur drei Zentimeter gewachsen, und ist nun 1,46 Meter groß, hat aber fünfeinhalb Kilo zugenommen und wiegt jetzt knapp 45 Kilo."

„Ich mag es zu fliegen.", sagte Harry. „Ich hasse es, soviel kleiner zu sein, als jeder andere."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Du komplett damit aufhören sollst.", versicherte ihm Madame Pomfrey. „Es ist sogar sehr gut zu sehen, wie viel Magie Du in Dir trägst. Sie wegzusperren würde nur zu spektakulären Magieunfällen resultieren. Aber Du musst wenigstens für ein paar Stunden physisch trainieren."

„Ja, Ma'am.", seufzte Harry. Draco kicherte. „Sei still, du.", funkelte ihn Harry gespielt an. „Du wirst mit mir zusammen trainieren, also denke nicht, dass Du so einfach davon kommst."

„Warum sollte ich?" Dracos Augen wurden groß.

„Du siehst wie ein Pudding aus. Du willst doch nicht Dein Image ruinieren und fett werden.", grinste Harry.

„Ich bin nicht fett.", knurrte Draco. Und das war wahr. Sein Bauch war flach und seine Muskeln, obwohl sie nicht so definiert waren wie bei einem Athleten, sahen sehr verführerisch unter seiner Haut aus.

„Du möchtest doch so bleiben, oder nicht?", lachte Harry.

„Halt den Mund.", funkelte ihn Draco an, doch dann wandelte sich sein Gesicht zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Danke, Madam Pomfrey. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir jetzt gehen? Wir müssen die DA unterrichten."

„Geht nur.", lächelte sie freundlich.

Die Jungen winkten und ließen sie mit den Erwachsenen zurück. Severus begann sie auf der Stelle über mögliche Tränke zu befragen, die Harry helfen könnten, mehr an Größe und Gewicht zulegen zu lassen. Narzissa schüttelte ihren Kopf, da sie nur eins von fünf Worten verstand. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass sie nützlicher war, wenn sie andere Dinge tat. Nachdem sie einen Moment darüber nachdachte, entschied sie zu gehen und mit dem Direktor zu reden. Sie hatte nicht die Blut-Feder vergessen und etwas musste deswegen unternommen werden.

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco kamen eine halbe Stunde später im Raum der Wünsche an. Die DA übte Zauber in ihren Gruppen und wärmte sich auf. Remus war zwischen ihnen und sprach sanft mit ihnen, um sie zu ermutigen und anzuleiten. Harry lächelte über dieses Bild. Die DA kam wirklich schnell voran. Draco fühlte Harrys Stolz und stellte sich gerader neben ihn.

„Denkst Du, dass sie bereit sind?", fragte Shaklebolt hinter ihnen. Er stand dort mit dreizehn Auroren, die auf Harrys Bitte gekommen waren, um gegen die DA zu kämpfen. Draco war derjenige, der die Idee gehabt hatte und Harry hatte zugestimmt, dass es perfekt wäre.

„Sie sind bereit.", sagte Harry überzeugt und ging in den Raum. Jeder hörte mit dem auf, was er tat und drehte sich zu ihm. Draco folgte hinter ihm, mit ungerührten Gesicht und leuchtenden, harten Augen. Harry grinste wölfisch und die DA bewegte sich in Erwartung unruhig umher. „Ihr alle habt wirklich hart gearbeitet - wir können das an den Resultaten sehen. Eure Duellierfähigkeiten haben sich erhöht und Euer Wissen an Zaubern ist gewachsen. Ich denke, ihr seid bereit für den vor uns liegenden Kampf. Wir wissen, dass einige von Euch noch immer unsicher sind. Draco hatte die Idee, die Auroren hier her zu bitten und unsere Fähigkeiten zu testen."

„Um es zu einem möglichst realen Kampf zu machen, werden wir einige, verschiedene Kampfzonen einrichten.", grinste Draco. „Ihr werdet als Team in Euren Gruppen kämpfen. Jede Gruppe wird auf jedem Schlachtfeld kämpfen."

„Goldstein, Dein Team wird hier bleiben.", erklärte Harry dem Ravenclaw, der der Anführer der am wenig mächtigsten Gruppe war. Anthony nickte und drehte sich zu den vier anderen, die bereits die Strategie diskutierten. Harry schaute dann hinüber zur mittleren Gruppe. „Hooper, Du nimmst Deine Gruppe hinunter zum See." Der Siebtklässler Gryffindors nickte. Harry schaute zu der letzten Gruppe. „Higgs, Deine Gruppe wird sich zum verbotenen Wald begeben." Der Slytherin nickte und führte seine Gruppe aus dem Raum.

Draco grinste Harry an und der Dunkelhaarige grinste zurück. Aufregung rauschte durch seine Venen. Die dreizehn Auroren kamen in den Raum und wandelten diesen in einen Hindernisparcours. Anthony Goldstein hatte seine Gruppe hinter sich ausschwärmen lassen und der Kampf begann. Draco und Harry blieben nur ein paar Momente, um zuzusehen, ehe sie aus dem Raum eilten, um die anderen Gruppen zu kontrollieren.

Der Tag ging schnell vorbei. Die DA kämpfte unbarmherzig gegen die Auroren, und hielten sich nicht zurück. Die Auroren wurden am Anfang überrascht, schafften aber ein mächtiges Comeback. Magie rasselte und kämpfte. Draco und Harry gingen von Gruppe zu Gruppe, machten mit und halfen so viel sie konnten. Als sie den Sieg in Reichweite ihrer Klassenkameraden gebracht hatten, gingen sie weiter. Es lag an den Gruppen, den Vorteil zu behaupten.

Die Auroren verließen sie beeindruckt und wollten es am nächsten Tag wieder tun. Harry und Draco stimmten zu und die DA brach auf, um zu essen und zu schlafen, während sie glücklich über ihre Siege sprachen. Harry ging errötet und glücklich zu den Kerkern. Sie hatten es wirklich gut gemacht. Draco war immer noch voll von Adrenalin und seine Augen brannten, als sie auf seinem atemlosen Geliebten landeten. Harry traf seine Augen und hob dankbar in die Luft ab und presste seinen Mund hungrig auf den des Blonden. Draco stolperte zurück und sein Rücken traf die Steinwand, als er seine Hände wild in Harrys Kleidung vergrub.

Harry unterbrach den Kuss kurzzeitig, um sein und Dracos Shirt auszuziehen. „Du warst da draußen erstaunlich.", sagte er heißer, ehe er seinen Geliebten besinnungslos küsste. Draco stöhnte, als ihre Brustkörbe, brennend vor Hitze und mit Schweiß bedeckt, zusammentrafen. Seine Hände glitten in Harrys Haar und zogen hart daran. Harry keuchte und sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken. Er stöhnte leise, als Draco seinen Hals attackierte, daran saugte und schmerzhaft hinein biss. Harry drängte sich gegen ihn.

„Du bist so wunderschön.", keuchte Draco und starrte in Harrys glühende Augen.

„Raaayyy…", stöhnte Harry und sie küssten sich erneut, rieben sich aneinander und berührten sich wild.

Harry öffnete Dracos Hosenknopf, als sie hörten, wie sich ihnen Schritte näherten. Draco klammerte seine Hände in Harrys Hüften und stoppte ihre Bewegungen. Harry versteckte sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter und stöhnte schmerzhaft. Der Blonde biss sich so fest auf seine Lippe, dass sie beinahe blutete, doch kurz darauf verlangsamte sich ihr verrückt machender Herzschlag und ihre Körper kühlten sich ab. Severus lief keine fünfzehn Zentimeter an ihnen vorbei, sah sie aber nicht. Harrys Magie hatte sich um sie gelegt und versteckte sie vor den Blicken.

„Wir sollten gehen." Dracos Stimme war tief und rau.

Harry stöhnte, entfernte aber gehorchend seine Beine von der Hüfte des Blonden und schwebte zurück auf den Gang. Sie vermieden es vorsorglich einander anzusehen, als sie ihre Shirts anzogen und ihre Haare richteten. Sie waren gerade bereit zu gehen, als Harry begann zu lachen. Draco schaute überrascht hinüber und begann dann ebenfalls zu lachen. Sie lachten den ganzen Weg bis zur Tür und lehnten atemlos aneinander. Remus lächelte sie an und Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Draco schüttelte hilflos seinen Kopf und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr zwei seht so aus, als hättet ihr einen großartigen Tag gehabt.", kicherte Remus, der die schmutzigen Wangen und zerrissene Kleidung von den Kampf mit den Auroren bemerkte.

„Ja.", stimmte Draco zu und schubste Harry.

Harry grinste zurück. „Was gibt es zum Abendessen?"

„Ich glaube Steak und Kartoffeln.", antwortete Severus.

„Kommt. Es ist fertig.", rief Narzissa aus der Küche.

oooooooooo

Nach dem Abendessen nahm Severus die Jungen und ließ sie Okklumentik üben. Sie waren so erschöpft von dem Tag, dass sie sofort einschliefen. Draco weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen und der grünäugige Junge starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dracos Haar war feucht und offen und er trug nur ein Handtuch. Der Blonde grinste ihn an und lehnte sich hinunter, um ihm einen unschuldigen Kuss zu geben.

„Komm. Wir müssen gehen.", lächelte er.

„Du bist so gemein.", stöhnte Harry und rollte aus dem Bett.

oooooooooo

Harry schlich durch den Verbotenen Wald. Seine Füße machten keine Geräusche, da er ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Er konnte Draco ausmachen, der etwa drei Meter hinter ihm lief. Da waren ein paar schmerzerfüllte Schreie zu ihrer rechten und er flog darauf zu. Hermine lag bewusstlos am Boden. Ron stand über ihr und schrie, als er weiterhin Flüche in alle Richtungen abfeuerte. Harry wich einem aus und sah zu, wie ein eisblaues Licht auf seinen Freund zukam. Er streckte seine Hand aus und seine Magie ließ den Zauber in einem Regen aus Funken explodieren.

„Geh runter zu Hermine!", schrie er und ein Schild erschien um sie herum. Ron nickte und beugte sich zu seiner am Boden liegenden Freundin.

Eine Explosion von hinten ließ Harry herumfahren. Der Auror fluchte und zielte für einen zweiten Schuss. Harry winkte und festigte seine Schilde; ein zweites Winken ließ den Auror benommen zusammen brechen. Harry sah zur Seite und sah dort Draco, der sich geduckt hatte. Seine silbernen Augen glühten und er grinste. Die Augen des Blonden trafen seine für eine Sekunde und Hitze breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Sie brachen auseinander, als Ron schrie, dass Hermine zwar verletzt war, aber bereit war, um zu kämpfen.

Harry entließ sie aus dem Schild. „Wo ist der Rest Eurer Gruppe?"

„Wir wurden getrennt.", antwortete Hermine mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Findet sie schnell.", schnappte Draco und verschwand zurück in den Schatten.

Harry nickte seine Zustimmung und ging ihm hinterher.

oooooooooo

Die DA, übel zugerichtet und erschöpft, traf sich zum späten Mittagessen im Raum der Wünsche. Der unechte Kampf hatte bei Morgendämmerung begonnen und hatte gute sechseinhalb Stunden gedauert. Die DA hatte sich selbst bewiesen. Viele der Auroren schauten genauso schlimm aus, wie sie. Harry und Draco hatten glücklich der Standpauke zugehört, die die Auroren-Generäle ihren geschlagenen Truppen gehalten hatten, weil sie den Kindern erlaubt hatten, besser als sie zu sein.

„Ihr habt Euch alle sehr gut geschlagen.", lächelte Harry seine Klassenkameraden an. „Wenn der Kampf kommt, werdet ihr bereit sein. Und die Auroren werden froh sein, dass Ihr an ihrer Seite kämpft."

Eine Runde von Lachen und Jubel erklang.

„Wir möchten Euch nicht schwächen, so dass Ihr einen Fehler macht, wenn es wirklich zählt, also ruht Euch morgen aus und habt Spaß. Versucht nicht zu viel Magie zu nutzen. Sammelt Eure Kräfte.", ordnete Draco an und bekam dafür zustimmendes Nicken. „Wir haben jede Gruppe in jedem Bereich kämpfen sehen und wir haben entschieden Euch dauerhaft zu jedem Punkt zuzuweisen, um ihn gegen den Angriff der Todesser zu verteidigen."

„Higgs, Deine Gruppe hat das Quidditch-Feld.", schaute Harry zu dem Slytherin und richtete dann seinen Blick zu dem Ravenclaw-Anführer der mittleren Gruppe. „Goldstein, Deine Gruppe wird die Schule beschützen." Er schaute zu dem Siebtklässler Gryffindors. „Hooper, Du und die anderen werden den Verbotenen Wald abdecken. Wenn die Todesser an Dir und Deiner Gruppe vorbeikommen, fallt zurück und helft den anderen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr bis zum letzten kämpft und sterbt. Verursacht so viel Schaden, wie nur irgend möglich und formiert Euch dann erneut, um schnell zuzuschlagen."

„Wir werden die Gruppe der Auroren unterstützen.", stimmte Draco zu. „Wir sind nicht in vorderster Front. Ihr helft uns nicht damit zu sterben. Habt Ihr das alle verstanden?"

Die Meute rief zustimmend.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Harry ernst. „Wir werden diese Überraschungsangriffe mit den Auroren am Donnerstag üben. Also ruht Euch morgen aus, Ihr werdet es brauchen."

Die Menge jubelte und begann sich zu zerstreuen. Harry drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten und seine Augen glühten vor Stolz, sein Haar war noch mehr durcheinander als sonst und seine Wangen waren mit Schmutz bedeckt. Dracos Atem stockte bei diesem Bild.

„Ich denke, wir können gewinnen, Ray." Harry schwebte hinauf und legte seine Arme über die Schultern des Blonden. „Ich denke wirklich, dass sie es schaffen können."

„Sie sind bereit.", stimmte Draco zu. „Und wir auch."

Harry grinste und küsste ihn. Sobald Draco ihn für engeren Kontakt näher an sich zog, befreite er sich und schwebte außer Reichweite. Errötend und schneller als normal atmend, starrte ihn Draco überrascht an. Harry gab unter dem heißen Blick beinahe nach, schaffte es aber seine Arme zu verschränken und zu sagen: „Jetzt sind wir quitt, wegen dem, was Du heute Morgen gemacht hast."

„Du kleiner…", begann Draco, sprach aber nicht weiter.

Harry lachte. „Komm, Ray. Wir sollten wirklich etwas zu Mittag essen. Ich bin am Verhungern."

„Gut.", funkelte ihn Draco an und warf seinen Zopf über seine Schulter.

Harry schlang, noch immer lachend, von hinten seine Arme um den Nacken des Blonden. Draco gab vor, ihn zu ignorieren, doch ein Lächeln war an seinen Mundwinkeln zu erkennen.

oooooooooo

„Wie war das Training?", fragte Severus die Jungen, die frisch gewaschen zum Tisch kamen.

„Es war wirklich gut.", lächelte Harry glücklich. „Wir sind bereit."

„Irgendein Zeichen von Voldemort?", fragte Draco, der neben seinem Geliebten, gegenüber ihres Vaters und Moony saß.

„Nichts.", schüttelte Narzissa ihren Kopf. Sie saß am Ende des Tisches. „Er ist immer noch versteckt im Ministeriumsgebäude."

„Geht ihr nach dem Essen trainieren?", fragte Remus. Die Jungen sahen gut aus, doch er konnte ihre Müdigkeit spüren.

„Nein.", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Wir haben ihnen auch morgen frei gegeben. Wir werden am Donnerstag weitermachen und diesmal zusammen mit den Auroren."

„Die Auroren haben sich aufgeteilt. Shaklebolt wird die anführen, die mit uns kämpfen und Bones und Robards werden die Gruppen gegen uns anführen, die die Todesser spielen.", erklärte Draco.

„Das ist eine gute Idee.", lobte Remus.

„Es war Harrys Idee. Er dachte, wenn wir so weitermachen, würden wir nicht lernen mit den Auroren zusammen zu arbeiten und ihnen möglicherweise im Weg stehen.", zuckte Draco mit seinen Schultern.

„Gute Überlegung, Harry." Severus schaute seinen Sohn an.

Harry schaute mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zu ihm auf. „Danke Dad."

„Nun, da Ihr keine weiteren Pläne habt, möchte ich, dass Ihr Okklumentik übt, während ihr angegriffen werdet.", sagte er ernst.

Die Jungs stöhnten.

„Das ist wichtig.", starrte Severus sie an und wurde dann still.

„Euer Dad hat Recht.", lächelte Remus. „Aber lasst uns erst einmal um den Nachtisch sorgen."

Die Jungen jubelten und Narzissa lachte über Severus' Gesichtsausdruck.

oooooooooo

Severus saß mit müdem Blick auf dem Rand seines Bettes.

Remus kam hinter ihn und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Was ist los? Am Ende scheinen sie doch damit umgehen zu können." Es war kein schöner Anblick gewesen. Die Jungen, die normalerweise exzellente Duellierer waren, wurden wieder und wieder von ihren Füßen gerissen, als Severus ihren Geist angriff.

„Das ist es nicht.", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Er starrte mit schwarzen besorgten Augen an die Wand. „Sie sind so jung und der kommende Kampf wird wie nichts sein, was sie bisher gesehen haben. Der Kampf in Hogsmeade wird im Vergleich dazu einfach gewesen sein. Sie verdienen nicht die Zukunft, die vor ihnen liegt. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, dass Harry bis zu dem Kampf überleben wird. In nur fünf Tagen wird Harry sich daran erinnern, was passiert ist." Severus ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen. Sein Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Wie soll ich meinem Sohn erzählen, dass er vergewaltigt wurde?"

„Sie sind stark, Severus.", murmelte Remus, mit einem Wimmern in seiner Stimme, das seinen Schmerz zeigte.

„Sie sind Kinder.", konterte Severus mit einem heißen Funkeln.

„Ich weiß." Remus zog sich zurück und legte sich mit einem gequälten Seufzen hin. Der Vollmond war nur drei Tage entfernt. „Aber jemand hat einmal gesagt, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte anders zu denken. Also bin ich zu der Selben Philosophie gekommen. Sie werden überleben, weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn sie es nicht tun."

Severus Blick wurde weicher. Er strich sein langes Haar hinter seine Ohren und lehnte sich hinunter, um seinen Geliebten zu küssen. Remus fügte sich und seine Hände blieben passiv neben ihm. Severus grinste, schwang seinen Zauberstab und dämmte damit das Licht, als seine langen, flinken Finger ein Feuer hinterließen, wo er mit ihnen entlangfuhr und sein Mund das Stöhnen des Werwolfs verschluckte.

Remus' Augen glühten zu diesem Zeitpunkt golden und sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, um seinen Liebhaber dazu zu bringen das Tempo zu erhöhen, doch er ertrug die Langsamkeit und Folter. Er bäumte sich auf und kämpfte gegen den Instinkt zu heulen und seinen Liebhaber festzuhalten, da er wusste, dass Severus das brauchte. Zitternd glitten ihre Körper zusammen. Sie kamen nur Augenblicke später und schrieen auf, als das Licht und ihre Gefühle hinter ihren Augen explodierten.

oooooooooo

„Ich bin froh, dass Ihr der DA einen Tag freigegeben habt.", verkündete Severus, als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten. Harry schaute besorgt zu seinem Vater.

Der dunkeläugige Mann war untypisch kleinlaut. Draco schaute zu Remus, um einen Hinweis zu bekommen, doch er sah nur gequält und müde aus. Das könnte wegen des Vollmonds sein. Er schaute zu seiner Mutter und ihr grimmiges, blasses Gesicht deutete auf nichts Gutes hin. Er reichte unter dem Tisch nach Harrys Hand und traf auf halbem Weg auf sie. Sie hielten einander fest.

„Warum gehen wir nicht ins Wohnzimmer?" Severus stand von dem Tisch auf in ging davon.

„Mutter?", fragte Draco fest.

„Geh. Remus und ich werden hier warten. Ruf, wenn Du uns brauchst.", antwortete Narzissa freundlich.

Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Was ist los? Hat Voldemort etwas getan?"

„Nein, Harry. Es gibt noch immer keine Neuigkeiten." Remus' freundliche Agen waren voller Tränen und Harry fühlte, wie die Panik wuchs. „Geht. Euer Vater wartet."

Die Jungen tauschten einen Blick. Harry dachte, dass Dracos Augen etwas wussten, doch er hatte keine Zeit, um seinen Geliebten zu fragen, was los war. Sie betraten zusammen das Wohnzimmer. Severus saß steif und gerade in seinem Lieblingssessel. Er schaute nicht zu ihnen. Harry biss sich hart auf die Lippe. Seine Hände waren verschwitzt. Draco zog ihn vorwärts und sie setzten sich vorsichtig auf die Couch.

„Normalerweise erzähle ich Dir von Deinen zurückkommenden Erinnerungen einen Tag vorher, aber ich habe entschieden, dass es besser wäre, Dir diesmal mehr Zeit zu geben. Es ist wichtig, dass Du damit klar kommst, was passiert ist und mehr Zeit dazu zu haben, es zu akzeptieren, könnte der Unterschied sein, ob Du lebst oder stirbst."

„Dad, Du machst mir Angst.", wisperte Harry.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sohn. Ich will Dich nicht erschrecken." Severus hob seinen Kopf, so dass er in Harrys Augen blicken konnte. Sie waren voller Schmerz. „Diesen letzten Sommer hast Du den Verlust Deines Paten betrauert. Du hast gedacht, es wäre allein Dein Fehler und die Trauer und Schuld hat dich aufgefressen. Als Du zu den Dursleys und ihrem Missbrauch zurückgekehrt bist, hat es Dich härter getroffen als zuvor. Du bist dem Glauben erlegen, dass Du es verdienst bestraft zu werden." Er machte eine Pause. „Verstehst Du das, Harry?"

Harry starrte sprachlos zurück. Er erinnerte sich, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, aber es war für ihn jetzt, als wäre es eine andere Person gewesen. Nein. Er war jetzt wirklich eine andere Person. Aber er konnte sich erinnern. Langsam nickte er. Draco drückte, mit gesenktem Kopf, seine Hand. Dracos Hand lag eisig in der von Harrys.

„Vernon hat Dich missbraucht und Du hast ihn gelassen, weil Du dachtest, Du verdienst es.", sagte Severus sanft, doch es war wie ein Schlag. Harry wich zurück. „Er hat Dich viele Tage fürchterlich geschlagen. Deine Magie hat Dich nicht verteidigt, weil Du es nicht wolltest."

Dicke Tränen rollten Harrys Wangen hinunter, doch er schaute nicht von den Augen seines Vaters weg. Er musste es wissen. Er wusste es und er wollte nicht wegschauen. Er war stärker und besser. Er würde das durchstehen. Er war nicht mehr allein.

„Ermutigt, hat Mister Dursley dem schlimmsten Verlangen nachgegeben. Er hat Dein Essen mit Drogen versetzt. Als Du in Dein Zimmer gegangen bist, warst Du physisch beeinträchtigt, und Deine Magie war irgendwie ebenfalls betroffen… Harry, er hat Dich vergewaltigt. Deine Magie hat versucht zurück zu kommen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie war blockiert."

Harry bedeckte sein Gesicht, zu geschockt und zu entsetzt, um zu weinen. Es war, als würde alles in ihm taub werden. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Draco ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. Er merkte kaum, dass sein Vater herüber kam und ihn von der anderen Seite her festhielt. Doch die Worte kamen laut und klar zu ihm und er wünschte sich, sie würden aufhören.

„Du hast Deine Magie danach komplett abgelehnt. Du hast Dich betrogen gefühlt. Ohne Magie warst Du dabei zu sterben. Langsam, Tag für Tag. Wir konnten nicht zu Dir durchdringen. Du warst zu verletzt. Also haben wir den Zauber probiert und gehofft, Du würdest uns erlauben, zu beruhigen und zu heilen, was wir konnten. Stattdessen bist Du in ein Kind verwandelt worden."

Harry schüttelte dumpf seinen Kopf, während seine Hände noch immer sein Gesicht bedeckten. Draco weinte leise, seine Augen waren wie dunkler Rauch und mit quälenden Tränen gefüllt. Severus hielt ihn fest und zum ersten Mal fühlte Harry seine Größe. Er fühlte sich klein und schwach und er wollte sich nur zusammenrollen und sich von seinem Vater und Draco beschützen und alles wieder gut machen lassen. Aber das war nicht möglich. Die Verletzung war nicht äußerlich. Es kam aus seinem Inneren. Er konnte dem nicht entkommen. Er wusste es, doch das machte es nicht einfacher.

oooooooooo

Draco fühlte die Taubheit in seiner Brust wachsen. Sie überzog sein Innerstes mit harten, spröden Eis und seine Verzweiflung, seine Angst und sein Schmerz kämpften ohne Erfolg dagegen an. Kleine Objekte am Rande des Zimmers zitterten, als Harrys Magie erbebte. Es war, als wäre sie auch ausgesperrt, obwohl er wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Er konnte sie von seinem Baby strömen fühlen, gerade und glatt wie Sonnenstrahlen. Sie neigten und erzitterten nur an den Enden. Bücher fielen zu Boden, Gläser klirrten und Bilder schlugen gegen die Wand.

Er klammerte sich an Harry und versuchte ihm Stärke und Sicherheit zu geben. Merlin, er könnte ihn verlieren. Draco konnte es einfach nicht; er würde das nicht überleben. Draco senkte seinen Kopf und ruhte mit seiner Stirn auf Harrys Schulter. Er würde an einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben, wenn Harry ihn verlassen würde.

oooooooooo

Severus wiegte seine Kinder. Wut und Angst ließen sein Innerstes bluten. Er hätte alles gegeben, jeden Preis gezahlt und jeden Schmerz ertragen, um Harry dies zu ersparen. Er kannte verbotene und dunkle Künste. Er war jung und mächtig. Wie konnte er so hilflos sein, wenn er am meisten gebraucht wurde? Er hatte unentschuldbare Dinge getan, grausam und böse. Warum war Harry derjenige, der leiden musste?

oooooooooo

Remus und Narzissa standen im Türrahmen. Beide waren steif und beteten leise für die drei auf der Couch. Sie spürten ein Verlangen; ein Verlangen den Schmerz zu erleichtern, den ihren Geliebten ertragen mussten. Aber sie konnten nichts tun. Also standen sie leise Wache und hofften, dass ihre Anwesenheit sie unterstützen würde.

oooooooooo

Harry lag auf seinem Rücken. Er wusste, dass Draco bald aufstehen würde. Der Blonde lag unruhig in dem Bett neben ihm. Er war nicht eingeschlafen, bis eine handvoll Stunden vergangen waren. Harry hatte gar nicht geschlafen. Er dachte nach. Er erinnerte sich nicht an viel von dem Vortag. Er erinnerte sich zu hören, was passiert war, was sein Onkel getan hatte, doch der Rest lag im Trüben. Den ersten klaren Moment war, wie er von seinem Dad ins Bett gebracht wurde und still dalag und mit dem kämpfte, von dem er wusste, was kommen würde.

Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, was während des Sommers passiert war. Er wollte nicht, dass der Zauber endete. Sich nur vorzustellen… Harry erschauderte und Wellen der Übelkeit überrannten ihn. Magie wirbelte in dem Raum herum. Es war gezähmt, doch nur, weil Harry es bewusst so wollte. Er war mächtig. Er wusste, dass er es war. Gedanklich wusste er, dass sein Onkel etwas getan hatte, um zu verhindern, dass seine Magie reagierte, doch die Stärke und die pure Macht zu spüren, die ihn erfüllte, ließ ihn dies schwerlich glauben.

Draco hatte nichts zu ihm gesagt, während sie dalagen und auf den Schlaf warteten, aber das musste er auch nicht. Harry konnte ihn hören. _Stirb nicht. Ich brauche Dich. Ich liebe Dich. _Seine Faust ballte sich. Er wollte nicht sterben. Mehr, als dass er wollte, sich nicht daran zu erinnern, was Vernon ihm angetan hatte, wollte er nicht sterben. Er wollte für die DA da sein. Er musste Voldemort besiegen; er war der Einzige, der das konnte. Aber mehr als das, wollte er für Draco hier sein. Harry liebte ihn mit ganzem Herzen und seiner gesamten Seele. Draco war so wunderschön und stark und großartig. Er wollte auf keinen Fall ohne ihn sein.

„Baby.", kam ein sanftes Flüstern, schwach und brauchend.

Harry bewegte sich ohne nachzudenken. Er reagierte einfach auf den Schmerz in der Stimme seines Geliebten. Er schwebte die Distanz, die sie trennte, hinüber und landete sanft auf Dracos Brust. Der Blonde schlang seine Arme fest um ihn und weinte. Harry war überrascht zu merken, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen, obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht sollte.

„Ray… Ray, ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde."

Draco antwortete nicht. Er konnte es nicht.

„Ich liebe Dich, Ray. Ich möchte Dich nicht verlassen, aber ich habe Angst."

„Ich auch.", sagte Draco zitternd. „Aber wir haben einander und wir werden diesen fetten, seelenlosen Bastard der Verschwendung von menschlichem Material nicht gewinnen lassen. In Ordnung?"

Harry nickte an seiner Brust.

So lagen sie für beinahe eine Stunde, ehe Severus herein kam. Er sagte nicht dazu, dass Harry in Dracos Bett war. Er kam nur, setzte sich an den Rand und legte eine langfingrige Hand auf Harrys Rücken. „Remus hat mir gesagt, dass ich für ihn ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen soll. Er ist gegangen, um sich auf den Vollmond vorzubereiten. Er sagt, dass er an Euch denkt."

„Danke, Dad.", murmelte Harry.

„Kommt. Lasst uns frühstücken." Severus stand auf und schaute für ein paar Minuten auf sie hinab, ehe er sie verließ, damit sie sich anziehen konnten.

oooooooooo

Harry stolperte durch den Wald. Sein Atem war ein Nebel vor seinem Gesicht. Schnee bedeckte den Boden und er war froh, dass er darüber hinweg schweben konnte. Trotz seiner warmen Sachen, drang die Eiseskälte des Novembers tief in ihn. Es hatte ihn eine Menge Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, dass er kommen konnte und heute mit der DA trainieren konnte, doch am Ende hatte er gesiegt.

Draco hatte nicht diskutiert. Er konnte das Bedürfnis beschäftigt zu sein und eine kleine Weile zu vergessen verstehen. Severus fühlte, dass es besser wäre, wenn er es leicht nehmen würde. Harry hatte darauf beharrt und Severus hatte nachgegeben und war nun auch irgendwo hier draußen, damit er in der Nähe war, wenn er gebraucht wurde. Harry hatte darüber lächeln müssen. Er war wirklich glücklich, dass er einen Vater wie Severus hatte.

Ein Zauber traf ihn und nur sein Schild bewahrte ihn vor ein paar gebrochenen Rippen. Trotzdem flog er gegen einen Baum. Nach Atem ringend, sendete er elektrische Energie den Zauber entlang, der noch immer zwischen ihm und den Angreifer bestand. Ein scharfer Schrei erreichte seine Ohren von etwa fünfzig Meter Entfernung. Harry schwirrte hinüber und betäubte den falschen Todesser, während er immer noch am Boden lag. Macht und Adrenalin überschwemmte das dumpfe Gefühl, das noch immer in seiner Brust verweilte. Ja. Das war eine sehr gute Idee.

oooooooooo

Freitag, Samstag und Sonntag trainierten Harry und Draco mit der DA. Zuerst waren die Schüler unbeholfen mit der Hilfe der Auroren, doch als die Tage vergingen ging es besser. Harry war kleinlaut und zurückgezogen, aber neben der DA zu kämpfen, hatte ihn davor bewahrt in dem Schrecken zu versinken. Draco war immer an seiner Seite, auch, wenn er Harry Freiraum gab. Severus und Narzissa sahen mit müden Augen zu, als die Stunden verrannen und die letzte Transformation und das Ende des Zaubers herankamen. Dumbledore hatte Harry und Draco Sonntagabend zu einem Gespräch gerufen, doch beide Jungen hatten nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, als sie danach gefragt wurden. Die Gryffindors und Slytherins wussten nicht, was passiert war, aber sie wussten, dass der Zauber endete und Harry sterben könnte. Sie beobachteten und warteten und boten ihre Unterstützung und Lachen an. Harry und Draco akzeptierten und umgaben sich selbst mit Menschen und Hoffnung.

oooooooooo

Sie hatten ein Familien-Abendessen und Harry erlaubte ihrem Dad ihn ins Bett zu bringen. Narzissa stand im Türrahmen, steif wie eine Bogensehne und mit Tränen in den Augen. Draco und Harry akzeptierten still und mit verstehendem Lächeln ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Schließlich schloss sich die Tür und sie waren alleine. Der Zauber würde gegen Mitternacht beginnen sie zu ihrem richtigen Alter zurückzuverwandeln. Zwei Stunden. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und sah, dass Draco ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.

„Ich liebe Dich.", sagte Harry ehrlich. Er schwebte hinüber und landete auf der Brust des Blonden. Er schaute hinab in Dracos überraschtes Gesicht und lächelte. „Ich liebe Dich, Ray. Es wird mir gut gehen. Es wird hart sein, aber ich werde es schaffen. Du weißt, dass ich das werde."

„Ich weiß, Baby. Ich bin nur…"

„Ich weiß.", schnitt Harry ihn ab und lehnte sich hinunter, um ihn lange und langsam zu küssen. Er zog sich zurück und lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Du bist so wunderschön, Draco. Du bist meine Stärke."

„Genug Schwäche.", lachte Draco mit brennenden Augen.

Harry lachte zurück und lehnte sich für einen weiteren dringenden Kuss hinab. Draco gab ihm glücklich, was er wollte. Sie lagen umschlungen da, küssten und berührten sich, verehrend. Sie hatten zusammen so viel durchgemacht, waren zusammen aufgewachsen. Sie kannten einander besser, als jeder andere. Es bedurfte keiner Worte zwischen ihnen. Die Bindung war so stark, dass es greifbar war.

Draco saugte sanft an Harrys Nacken, und brachte den kleineren Jungen damit zu einem lasziven Stöhnen. Er war so wunderschön; wildes schwarzes Haar und brennende grüne Augen. Er war so verdammt stark und doch so zerbrechlich. Er schmeckte so süß. Seine Haut war so weich. Sein Lachen war ansteckend und er strahlte Macht und Hoffnung aus. Er war sein. Harry würde nirgendwo hin gehen. Draco würde ihn nicht lassen.

Seine Hände glitten in die Haare seines Geliebten, sein Mund nahm den des Dunkelhaarigen ein und tastete mit seiner Zunge jeden Zentimeter ab. Harry gab sich ihm hin und lag schlaff da, während seinem Hals ein heißes und tiefes Stöhnen entkam. Draco keuchte und rollte sich herum, so dass sie auf ihren Seiten lagen. Seine Hände glitten unter Harrys Shirt. Harry wand sich unter der Liebkosung.

„Ray.", keuchte er, als sich ihre Münder schließlich trennten. „Ich brauche Dich. Ich brauche mehr."

Draco keuchte und riss das Shirt von dem Körper seines Geliebten. Harry lächelte und zischte unverständlich. Draco knurrte und beugte sich hinüber, um über seine Brustwarzen zu lecken und zu küssen. Der Dunkelhaarige sog die Luft ein, seine Augen brannten und die Magie rauschte über ihm wie geschmolzenes Sonnenlicht. Dracos Haar breitete sich wie Flügel aus. Harry schaute ihm gefesselt zu, als er sich selbst in den Gefühlen verlor. Liebe und Vertrauen machten ihn gefügig. Er wollte das so sehr. Er wollte seine Jungfräulichkeit in Liebe verlieren. Er wollte das Gute kennen, ehe er sich an das Böse erinnerte.

Draco zog sich zurück und sah zu, als Harry seine benommenen Augen öffnete. „Bist Du okay?"

„J-Ja.", wisperte Harry. „Z-Zeig mir mehr."

Harry atmete schneller, mit bereits geschwollenen, roten und feuchten Lippen. Draco schluckte. Er wollte nicht zu schnell vorgehen, war aber auch unfähig den Jungen in seinen Armen zu widerstehen. Diesmal saugten die Lippen sanft an dem blassen Hals und Harry bäumte sich auf, drängte seine Hüften gegen die des Blonden und weinte sanft vor Vergnügen. Draco schrie beinahe, ob der Gefühle, die intensiver waren, als alles, was er je zuvor gefühlt hatte und die Bindung öffnete sich, so dass er alles fühlen konnte, was Harry fühlte. Er konnte kaum gerade sehen, doch er konnte nicht aufhören.

Harry hatte noch nie so etwas gefühlt, nicht einmal während anderen Zeiten, in denen sie sich schon so nahe gekommen waren, obwohl die Zeit auf dem Astronomieturm nahe heran kam. Die Hitze, die durch seinen Körper strömte, der Duft und die Berührung von Draco; es war phantastisch, er genoss es und gab sich selbst gänzlich den wunderbaren Gefühlen hin. Er warf seinen Kopf von Seite zu Seite und wand sich nun begehrend und langsam gegen den Blonden. Seine Augen brannten sich in die seines Partners und Draco schluckte hart an einem Stöhnen, das in ihm geweckt wurde.

„Oh Merlin, Baby." Seine Stimme war heißer. „Bist Du immer noch okay? Möchtest Du aufhören?"

„N-Nein… Ray…" Harry konnte nicht mehr als das sagen. Die Worte waren ihm ausgegangen.

Draco lächelte und leckte sich, mit verschleierten Augen, über die Lippen. Er setzte sich auf seine Knie, Harry war unter ihm und er reicht hinab, um langsam die Hosen seines Geliebten auszuziehen. Harry schloss seine Augen und ein kleines, fremdartiges Wimmern entkam ihm, wurde lauter und er presste sich gegen Dracos Hände. Der Blonde biss sich hart auf die Lippe. Merlin, das Geräusch, das sein Geliebter machte, war unglaublich erregend.

Harry lag nackt da. Er war dünn. Draco konnte all seine Rippen zählen, doch er hatte drahtige Muskeln, die ihm Kurven und Linien gaben, die Draco mit seiner Zunge erkunden wollte. So tat er es. Harrys Augen flogen auf, er schrie auf und seine Hände flogen in Dracos seidiges Harry und packten fest zu. „Verdammt, Baby.", zitterte Draco.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal einen sensiblen Punkt ausgesucht, an dem er begonnen hatte, nur eine der unteren Rippen. Aber Harry wand sich unter ihm und leichte Seufzer entkamen seinen Lippen. Draco knurrte und attackierte die nackte Haut unter sich, während sein Herzschlag in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Sein Geliebter umfasste seine Sinne, verschlang seinen Geist. Bevor er wusste, was passierte, war er auch nackt und Schweiß stand auf jedem Zentimeter seiner Haut.

„Harry… Bist Du sicher?"

Harry konnte nur kopflos in Protest aufschreien, dass Draco aufgehört hatte. Das war genug für Draco. Er drang sanft in ihn. Harry versteifte sich für eine Sekunde und Draco hatte Angst, dass sein Baby Schmerzen hatte, doch er schaute in Harrys Augen und fand nur Verlangen und Ehrfurcht. Er schloss seine Augen und drang weiter vor. Sein Atem stockte in seiner Brust, als Harry wimmerte und sich wand, und nachdrücklich mehr von ihm aufnahm. Es gab keinen Widerstand. Harry stöhnte, seine Brust glitt durch den Schweiß über seine, er wand sich und akzeptierte ihn komplett. Harry schrie auf, klammerte sich an seine Schultern, wand sich und keuchte. Draco war blind vor Vergnügen, wegen der großen Hitze.

Jetzt bewegten sie sich, tanzten, funkelten. Draco war nicht länger blind. Jedes Gefühles war er sich schmerzhaft bewusst. Er konnte einzelne Schweißperlen auf Harrys Hals sehen. Konnte jeden Atem heiß und eindringlich an seiner nackten Schulter fühlen; er konnte Harrys Herz rasen hören. Und, oh Merlin, Harry reagierte auf jede Berührung, war komplett offen und seine Beine schamlos weit gespreizt. Harry hatte keine Kontrolle, war abgedriftet und übergab sich Draco.

Schreiend, bäumte sich Harry auf und Schweiß rann seine Brust hinab. Dann wurde er schlaff, in die Bewusstlosigkeit gezogen von der Flutwelle des Vergnügens, die zu viel für ihn war. Draco schrie auf, als der schlaffe Körper noch mehr von ihm aufnahm. Er dachte nicht, dass es möglich war und sein Körper stieß zur Reaktion tief und hart in seinen Geliebten. Wieder und wieder.

Er war hypnotisiert. Merlin, Draco wollte ihn, wollte mehr von ihm, auch wenn er von Harrys Hitze bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt werden würde. Er biss in Harrys Schulter, erzwang Blut, markierte ihn, nahm ihn in Besitz, als er in diesen jungen Körper stieß, in dieses Paradies. Das Feuer leckte an seiner Seele, baute sich auf und baute sich auf…

Harry kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein; rhythmisches Stoßen erfüllte seinen Körper und seine Seele. Er schrie heißer auf. Der Geruch von Draco traf ihn als nächstes; schwer und würzig. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Dracos Gesicht über sich, das, mit fest geschlossenen Augen, in Leidenschaft verzogen war. Harry stöhnte, schlang sich um ihn und versuchte, jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zu berühren. Seine Beine wandten sich um den Blonden und bewegten sich mit, als Draco sich zurückzog und zustieß. Seine Arme schlangen sich um die Brust und den Nacken des Blonden. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen, er schrie, doch seine Stimme war heißer und beinahe verschwunden. Draco keuchte mit nun weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er starrte in das grüne Feuer und ließ los.

Eine Explosion traf ihn in Harry und er zog sich schreiend zurück, als ob er von dem Licht geschlagen worden wäre. Er sah Sterne als der Orgasmus ihn durchschüttelte. Er rollte über ihn, spülte seine Seele hinab und es hörte nicht auf. Er dachte, er würde ohnmächtig werden und spürte wie er hinab fiel und zu zittern begann, immer noch unbarmherzig von der Ekstase gepackt. Harry hielt ihn immer noch fest und bewegte sich gegen ihn und ließ des Vergnügen fortfahren, bis er nichts mehr sehen und hören, sondern nur noch fühlen konnte und es war so überwältigend und quälend.

Der Vorhang des Vergnügens begann sich zu lichten und langsam kam seine Sicht wieder zurück in seine großen, benommenen Augen. Sie lagen still da. Sein Kopf lag auf Harrys Brust und hob und senkte sich schnell mit Harrys zitterndem Atem. Das starke Herz unter seinem Ohr schlug stetig. Harrys Arme waren noch immer um ihn geschlungen, doch die Beine des kleineren Jungen waren hinuntergefallen. Draco hob seinen Kopf. Er fühlte sich an, als würde er fünfhundert Pfund wiegen.

„Bist… Du… okay?", krächzte er mit rauer Stimme.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, seine Augen waren halb geschlossen vor Erschöpfung, doch kein Ton verließ ihn. Es sah so aus, als wäre er in einer misslichen Lage. Draco grinste. Harry lächelte schwach zurück und fiel dann in einen glückseligen Schlaf. Draco stöhnte. Der Raum war ein Durcheinander. Ein magischer Sturm hatte die Sachen überall hin verstreut. Kleidung aus dem Kleiderschrank bedeckte den Boden wie Schnee. Das zweite Bett war verbogen und die Laken verknotet. Er sank in Harrys Wärme und zog ihre Decke über sie, dankbar, dass sie noch unberührt war. Mit einem sanften Seufzen, küsste Draco die trockenen Lippen und die Wangen seines Babys und ließ sich von dem Vergessen einnehmen.

oooooooooo

Severus saß steif an dem Küchentisch. Die Geräusche aus dem Zimmer der Jungen waren schließlich verstummt. Narzissa sah ihren Jugendfreund besorgt an, als die Uhr zwölf schlug und ein Flackern der Macht aufkam und den Start zum Ende des Zaubers signalisierte. Mutig und verzweifelt durchbrach sie die Stille, als sie sprach.

„Denkst Du, es ist klug, dass wir ihnen erlaubt haben ihre Beziehung zu… vervollkommnen?"

Severus blieb immer noch still. Gerade als Narzissa dachte, dass sie ihn noch einmal fragen musste, sprach er endlich. „Es könnte eine ganze Anzahl von Reaktionen auf das geben, was auftreten könnte. Harry könnte positiv reagieren und sich von dem Gefühl lehren lassen, wie der Geschlechtsverkehr sein sollte und es sich davon helfen lassen, die Erinnerungen an seine Entweihung zu heilen. Oder er könnte negativ reagieren und sich von dem Entsetzen der Entweihung allen physischen Kontakt überschatten lassen und die Erinnerungen mit Draco genauso traumatisierend machen. Wenn das passieren sollte, wird er Draco von sich stoßen und Angst vor ihm haben. Das natürlich nur dann, wenn er nicht stirbt."

„Und mein Sohn wird mit ihm sterben.", sagte Narzissa grimmig. „Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber er wird Harry folgen, wo immer er hingeht."

Severus hob seinen Kopf und starrte sie an. Seine Augen waren tot, so tot wie sie damals waren, als er noch ein aktiver Todesser gewesen war. Narzissa wich zurück und wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass Remus hier wäre. Aber der Werwolf würde nicht vor morgen zurück sein. Sie fühlte sich hilflos gegen diesen Blick und schaute fort.

„Ich werde Tee machen."

Severus schnaubte. „Warum wartest Du nicht in Deinem Schlafzimmer? Du wirst es spüren, wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte."

Narzissa wusste, dass es eine Aufforderung war, ihn alleine zu lassen und senkte ihren Kopf. Das war sein Zuhause und sie hatte kein Recht ihn zu bedrängen. Sie stellte die Teekanne, die sie hielt, ab und lief würdevoll aus der Küche. Es war, als würde sie in eine unsichtbare Mauer aus Magie laufen, doch sie widerstand dem und ging langsam in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie erinnerte sich nicht, dass die Magie zuvor je so machtvoll war. Sie saß steif in ihrem Schlafzimmerstuhl, Sorge klopfte in ihrem Herzen und ihre Hände faltete sie in ihrem Schoß, als sie sich setzte und die Nacht abwartete. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren begann sie zu beten. Sie betete für eine sichere Rückkehr von beiden Jugendlichen. Sie betete für jeden, den der Verlust eines der Jungen am Boden zerstören würde.


	26. Chapter 26

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

hallo,

um es kurz zu machen, danke für die kommis und natürlich die hinweise... natürlich wiegt harry nihc 58 kilo sondern 45... wahrscheinlich war ich schon zu müde, als ich das geschrieben habe... sorry nochmal, habs geändert...

viel spaß jetzt mit diesem chap

lg nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 26_

Draco war bei Bewusstsein. Er war niemals zuvor bei einer Verwandlung bei Bewusstsein gewesen. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper wuchs, aber es war, als wäre er weit weg; so, als ob er einen starken Schmerztrank genommen hätte. Der letzte Nebel, der seine Erinnerungen blockierte oder sie betäubte, hatte sich aufgelöst und er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten so, als würde er in seine Haut passen. Letztendlich war er komplett.

Und dann begann das Wimmern. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht einmal seinen Kopf drehen. Als die Magie aufstieg und ihn im Bett durchfuhr, seinen Körper alterte und die Barrieren in seinem Kopf durchbrach, hörte Draco, wie Harry Potter, Rivale, Bruder, bester Freund und Geliebter, zu schreien begann, wie ein gebrochenes Kind. Er war festgenagelt, unbeweglich, als Harry darum flehte, dass es aufhörte, flehte zu vergessen und Draco anflehte ihm zu helfen. Draco begann zu schreien nur, um diese schrecklichen Geräusche zu übertönen, doch es half nicht. Er konnte ihn noch immer leiden hören. Wirklich leiden, während Draco genau neben ihm lag und nichts tun konnte.

oooooooooo

Remus kam stolpernd in Severus' Räume. Der Geruch seines Gefährten schlang sich um ihn und der Schmerz in seinem Körper ließ, durch die Erleichterung wieder in seiner Nähe zu sein, nach. Severus kam zu ihm und gab ihm ohne Worte einen Trank. Er nahm ihn nicht. Er wusste, er würde ihn umhauen und er wollte wach bleiben. Er schob ihn zur Seite und Severus schaute ihm in die Augen. Seine waren ausdruckslos, komplett leer. Remus wich wimmernd vor ihm zurück.

„Nimm den Trank.", sagte Severus gleichgültig, ohne jegliche Betonung.

„Severus..."

„Nimm. Ihn."

Remus nahm ihn, um etwas zu tun, was seinem Gefährten half und brach bewusstlos auf der Couch zusammen. Severus starrte hinunter zu ihm und das kleinstmögliche Stück von Wärme brach die Winkel seiner Augen. Er stand für eine Stunde Wache über seinen verwundeten Geliebten, doch, sobald die Magie in dem Zimmer der Jungen erstarb, bewegte er sich. Er traf Narzissa an der Tür und sie traten gemeinsam ein.

oooooooooo

Sobald er Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen hatte, setzte sich Draco auf und schaute zu Harry. Er war vor einer Weile still geworden und irgendwie war das schlimmer. Draco konnte ihn nicht mehr spüren. Für ein paar Monate war eine Wärme in ihm, wo Harrys Gefühle waren, doch nun war sie fort. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er von der Welt abgeschnitten worden, als könnte er nichts mehr berühren. Als wäre er das einzige Reale im Universum und alles andere war ein Traum. Die Distanzierung abschüttelnd, von der er in seinem Inneren wusste, dass sie verschwinden würde, sobald er sich an die Abwesenheit der Verbindung gewöhnen würde, berührte er den Jugendlichen neben sich. Er musste wissen, dass er da war und in Ordnung war.

Harry starrte mit offenen und glasigen Augen vor sich hin. Er reagierte nicht auf Dracos Berührung. Er schien zu schlafen, doch er zwinkerte. Severus und Narzissa kamen herein gerannt, doch Draco schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er rüttelte fest an Harrys Schulter. Sein Geliebter hatte mit der letzten Umwandlung an Gewicht zugelegt. Er war nicht mehr so knochig. Er sah auch größer aus, beinahe so groß, wie er gewesen war, ehe sie im letzten Sommer nach Hause gefahren waren.

„Harry, komm schon! Wach auf!" Er schrie. Er wusste irgendwie, dass nichts helfen würde. Dass es sinnlos war, aber er musste etwas tun, jetzt, wo er es konnte.

Severus bewegte ihn sanft fort und begann Zauber zu sprechen. Narzissa weinte und klammerte sich an Draco. Sie warteten und Draco bewegte sich nicht, um aus dem Bett zu kommen oder sich anzuziehen. Severus und Narzissa machten keine Bemerkung darüber, dass sie das Bett geteilt hatten oder dass beide nackt waren. Draco lächelte, als er sich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte. Merlin, in seinen Fingern juckte es, Harry wieder zu berühren, ihn zu kosten und ihn vor Lust, und nicht vor Schmerz, schreien zu hören.

„Er ist nicht in einem Koma.", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Er runzelte die Stirn, doch ein brennendes Leuchten war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Er hatte Hoffnung gefunden. „Die Ergebnisse sind verwirrend. Sie sagen, dass er in einem sehr tiefen Schlaf ist, aber es gibt Momente, in denen seine höheren kognitiven Funktionen aufflammen. Ich würde sagen, er gleitet von einem tiefen Schlaf zu lebendigen und aktiven Träumen. Poppy kann uns vielleicht mehr sagen."

„Lasst mich etwas anziehen." Draco stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank. „Ich gebe Euch etwas, was Harry anziehen kann."

Narzissa brachte ihre zitternden Fingern zu ihren Lippen. Freude durchzog sie. Ihr Sohn war zurückgekehrt. Draco handelte stark, gefasst und ruhig, so wie er es getan hatte, ehe der Zauber in seinen Geist eingegriffen hatte. Sie fühlte Hoffnung, dass seine Gefühle für den Jungen vielleicht durch den Zauber veranlasst worden waren und er Harrys Tod überleben würde. Er hatte ihn schließlich nicht Baby genannt.

oooooooooo

„Ich habe die gleichen Ergebnisse wie Du, Severus.", sagte Poppy stirnrunzelnd. „Aber das ist kein normaler Schlaf! Nichts weckt ihn auf. Keine Tränke oder ein physischer Schock. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wie lange er so bleiben wird."

Severus nickte. „Aber er ist nicht so wie er hierher am Anfang des Schuljahres zurückgekehrt ist."

„Nein.", stimmte sie zu. „Und das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

„Er verarbeitet es."

Sie drehten sich überrascht um und schauten zu Draco. Sie hatten vergessen, dass er da war. Auch Narzissa war bei seinem geschnarrten Kommentar aufgeschreckt. Er lehnte gegen die Wand der Krankenstation und hielt seine Hände in den Taschen. Sein Gesicht war hart und ausdruckslos. Severus war der Erste, der sich erholte.

„Du kannst ihn immer noch fühlen?"

„Nein.", zuckte Draco mit seinen Schultern und stellte sich gerade hin. Er nahm die Hände aus seinen Taschen und schaute sich mit gelangweiltem Blick um. Er drehte sich zum Gehen.

„Was hast Du gemeint?", schnappte Severus, der das Ganze nicht lustig fand.

„Träume. Er erinnert sich an Stücke.", grübelte Draco. „Dann schläft er, um eine Pause von den Fragmenten zu bekommen. Entschuldigt mich. Ich muss mich um meine Arbeit kümmern."

„Nun.", ärgerte sich Poppy und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Bei allen… Was ist in dieses Kind gefahren?"

„Nein…" Severus drehte sich herum, um zu seinem Sohn zu schauen. „Er hat uns etwas Wichtiges gesagt."

„Was?", fragte Narzissa. Sie war fassungslos über Dracos Benehmen ihnen gegenüber. Fühlte er sich vielleicht selbst vergewaltigt? Gezwungen zu sein, eine solche tiefe und zwanghafte Bindung zu jemanden zu haben, könnte traumatisierend sein und wenn er es nicht gewollt hatte… Sie musste mit ihm reden.

„Wenn du träumst, fühlt es sich so an, als wäre eine lange Zeit vergangen, doch der REM-Zyklus dauert nur ein paar Minuten. Draco vermutet, dass Harry seine Erinnerungen verarbeitet und sich dann zurückzieht nur, um erneut zu beginnen.", erklärte Severus.

„Armes Kind.", sagte Poppy mit Tränen in den Augen und richtete sanft seine Decke. „Ich hoffe, er ist nicht in einer Alptraumschleife gefangen. Er könnte von einer von diesen nicht mehr aufwachen."

„Die Zeiten zwischen den Aktivitäten sind nicht gleich und würden zeigen, wenn es anders wäre.", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Er seufzte und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Es war eine lange Nacht und er hatte noch keine Ruhe bekommen. Er war erschöpft. Er senkte seine Hände, um auf Harry hinunter zu schauen. Er sah gesünder aus, als er es seit langer Zeit getan hatte. Er war vierzehn Zentimeter gewachsen und hatte beinahe neun Kilo zugenommen. Doch seine Augen waren leer und starrten vor sich hin. Er war nicht ansprechbar. Es gab nichts, was Severus für ihn tun konnte. Sie hatten den Heilzauber gesprochen. Er hatte sein Bestes getan. Der Rest lag allein bei Harry. Es war nie schwerer gewesen nichts zu tun.

„Severus, Du musst Dich ausruhen.", sagte Poppy freundlich und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Harry ist stark. Er wird das durchstehen."

„Ich weiß.", nickte Severus. „Ich nehme ihn mit zurück in meine Räume. Er würde das vorziehen."

Poppy wollte etwas dagegen sagen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie hatte Severus noch nie so gesehen. Narzissa gab ihr ein diskretes Kopfnicken und sie seufzte. „Gut. Aber ich komme dreimal am Tag hinunter, um ihn zu untersuchen."

„Das würde ich zu schätzen wissen." Severus sprach einen Schwereloszauber und nahm seinen Sohn auf seine Arme.

oooooooooo

Narzissa ging, um nach Draco zu sehen, als Severus sich um Harry kümmerte. Sie erwartete, dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war, doch keiner hatte ihn dort gesehen. Die Slytherins sagten ihr freudig, dass sie ihr helfen würden, ihn zu suchen und rannten los, um nach ihrem zurückgekehrten Freund und Anführer zu sehen. Sie versprachen ihr, ihr eine Nachricht zu schicken, wenn sie ihn gefunden hatten. Narzissa ging in die Gärten, um dort nach ihm zu suchen, doch, als die Zeit verging, sie keine Nachricht erhielt und ihr Sohn nicht auftauchte, begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie ging zum Direktor.

„Die Schüler gehen die ganze Zeit nach Hogsmeade und kommen wieder zurück und ich untersuche die Schutzwälle nur selten.", murmelte Dumbledore, ehe er rief: „Aha! Ich habe ihn gefunden. Er ist genau vor zwei Stunden und 37 Minuten gegangen."

„Das muss zu der Zeit gewesen sein, als er die Krankenstation verlassen hat. Er muss sofort danach gegangen sein.", sagte Narzissa stirnrunzelnd. Ihr Instinkt schrie förmlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Vielleicht hatte er ein Treffen mit Geschäftspartnern."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich, meine Liebe. Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass er die DA oder Harry aus einem anderen Grund verlassen würde.", lächelte Dumbledore aufmunternd.

„Natürlich." Sie machte einen steifen Knicks und rauschte aus dem Raum, mit der Absicht, ihren Sohn zu finden. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes benachrichtigte sie Pansy, Gregory und Vincent, dass sie sich mit ihr am Hauptportal treffen sollten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihren Rückhalt brauchen würde.

oooooooooo

Draco apparierte in den Ligusterweg wie ein Racheengel. Seine Roben waren offen und wehten in dem frischen Dezemberwind. Er hatte absichtlich sein hüftlanges Haar offen gelassen und es schimmerte weiß in der Sonne. Seine Augen waren hart wie Spiegel und er lächelte. Es hatte ihn zu viel Zeit gekostet, die exakte Position des Ligusterweges heraus zu bekommen, doch nun war er hier und es gab nichts, was ihn stoppen konnte. Er schritt wohlüberlegt voran. Wenn seine Kleidung und sein Haar heftiger wirbelten, als dies der Wind erklären konnte, schaute niemand lange genug hin, um das zu bemerken. Vorhänge wurden fest zugezogen. Dracos Lächeln wurde größer.

oooooooooo

Vernon Dursley hatte einen sehr, sehr schlechten Winter. Seine Frau hatte sich von ihm scheiden lassen, auch sein Sohn hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und das alles nur, weil er dem Freak eine Lektion erteilt hatte, die dieser verdient hatte. Dieser wertlose Freak hätte niemals geboren werden dürfen. Warum sollte es sie kümmern, dass er bekommen hatte, was er verdiente? Sie wussten, dass er im Recht war zu tun, was er getan hatte. Der Freak musste sie verzaubert haben. Ja. Das war es. Er hatte sie verzaubert. Wenn er diesen kleinen Freak das nächste Mal sehen würde, würde er dafür sorgen, dass er seine Familie in Ordnung brachte. Und dann würde er ihn töten.

Vernon hing seine dunklen Gedanken und seinen Bier hinterher, wie er es jeden Morgen tat. Die Kellnerin in dem Pub fragte ihn nicht mehr, warum er Alkohol zu seinem Frühstück vor der Arbeit bestellte. Er war seit dem Ende des Sommers nicht mehr gänzlich nüchtern gewesen. Die gleichen Gedanken nahmen seinen Geist ein und veränderten sich kaum. Er war in Gefahr seinen Job zu verlieren. Es war nur ein weiterer Grund, für den er den Freak hassen und verantwortlich machen konnte. Sich den Tod des Freaks auszumalen war die einzige Freude, die ihm geblieben war.

oooooooooo

„Hallo, Petunia. Wir müssen reden.", sagte Draco und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Petunia wurde blass und wich von dem Zauberer auf ihrer Türschwelle zurück. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und die Erkenntnis trat in ihre Augen. Sie wusste, warum er hier war und sie verdiente, was immer er ihr antun wollte. Aber sie hatte einen Sohn, der, obwohl er an dem Missbrauch beteiligt war, unschuldig war. Sie musste überleben, damit sie sich um ihn kümmern konnte, da Vernon gegangen war. Dudley mochte Harry verletzt haben, aber er war dazu erzogen worden, es zu tun. Er wusste es jetzt besser und verdiente es nicht seine Mutter zu verlieren.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", wisperte sie, als Draco eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sein Blick verließ nie ihre Augen. „Ich habe nicht einen Finger für Harry gerührt und ihn schlecht behandelt. Ich lag falsch und ich werde es, wenn ich es kann, wieder gut machen, aber töte mich nicht. Mein Sohn braucht mich."

„Harry hat Dich gebraucht.", sang Draco förmlich in seiner tiefen, langsamen Stimme.

„Ich weiß.", schluchzte Petunia und krallte sich in ihre Schürze. „Ich weiß, dass er es getan hat und ich war schrecklich zu ihm. Ich werde zur Hölle fahren für das, was ich diesem Kind angetan haben, aber, bitte, ich kann helfen den Schaden zu heilen, den ich meinen Sohn angetan habe. Bestraf mich, lass mich leiden, aber erlaube mir das zu tun. Für Harry und für meinen Sohn."

„Er wurde geschlagen. Er hat in Deinem Haus geblutet. Er hat hier geweint. Er hat um Deine Liebe gefleht und geschuftet, um Dich zu erfreuen.", sagte Draco freundlich, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden. „Du hast ihm Angst und Hilflosigkeit gelehrt. Du hast ihm Selbstverleugnung und Selbsthass gelehrt. Du hast ihm Angst gelehrt."

Petunia brach an der Wand zusammen. Bilder fielen und Glas zerbrach. Sie schluchzte und weinte, aber sie konnte nicht von diesen glühenden Augen wegsehen. In ihnen konnte sie sich selbst sehen und sie sah, dass sie hässlich war.

„Oh, Gott, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid.", stöhnte sie und sank zu Boden. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie in Glas saß, welches sie schnitt. Das war nichts. Nichts, was sie nicht verdient hätte.

„Stopp."

Draco drehte seine starren Augen zu dem Türrahmen der Küche. Dudley stand dort. Er war immer noch stark übergewichtig. „Ich habe nichts getan.", lächelte er und deutete zu Petunia. „Ich habe sie nicht angerührt."

„Dann ist es irgendeine Magie." Dudleys Gesicht war rot vor Wut. „Du lässt sie in Ruhe!"

„Ich bin hier, um die Miete einzufordern." Draco zeigte mit seinen Fingern zum Wohnzimmer.

„Wir haben das Haus abbezahlt. Wir schulden keine Miete." Dudley war verwirrt und wütend.

„Ihr habt Schmerzen von Harry verlangt, damit er hier leben kann. Du bist ein bisschen spät Deinen Anteil abzuzahlen.", lächelte Draco wieder.

„Harry…", rutschte Dudley unruhig umher. „Du kennst Harry? Ist er… in Ordnung?"

„Er wird es sein.", zuckte Draco mit seinen Schultern.

„Es tut mir Leid, was ihm passiert ist. Auch, wenn er… magisch ist." Dudley schaute hinunter zu seiner Mutter. „Was Dad getan hat, war falsch. Deshalb haben wir ihn rausgeworfen und ihn nie wieder gesehen. Er ist gegangen. Also lass uns allein. Was kannst Du noch von uns wollen?"

„Vernon Dursley ist gegangen.", wiederholte Draco sorglos.

„Ja.", stemmte sich Petunia wieder auf ihre Beine. Sie zitterte immer noch. „Ich habe mich von ihm scheiden lassen und er hat nichts mehr mit uns zu tun. Was er getan hat… Es war unentschuldbar. Deshalb habe ich es getan. Aber, bitte, Dudley wusste es nicht besser. Lass mich die Fehler wieder gut machen."

„Du kannst es niemals wieder gut machen.", sagte ihr Draco freundlich. „Dafür ist es zu spät. Sag mir, wo Vernon hin ist."

„Wir wissen es nicht!", schrie Dudley wütend. „Das haben wir schon gesagt!"

Petunia ignorierte ihren Sohn und sagte bereitwillig: „Er hat ein Apartment am anderen Ende der Stadt. Er nimmt seine Mahlzeiten im Broken Barrel Pub ein. Er sollte jetzt da sein."

„Danke." Draco verbeugte sich halb vor ihr und als er sich wieder aufrichtete hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Ihr Beide habt eine Menge zu zahlen, aber Vernon ist jetzt wichtiger."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Licht erfüllte den Flur. Petunia versuchte sich vor ihren Sohn zu werfen, doch es gab vor dem Zauber kein Entkommen. Er durchtränkte die Luft mit Macht und böswilliger Absicht. Die Wände glühten mit ihm auf. Das Licht erstarb und Draco lächelte. Petunia schaute ihren Sohn mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens an, der sich aber langsam in Verwirrung wandelte, als sie nichts Falsches feststellen konnte. Dudley teilte mit ihr den gleichen verwirrten Blick, als er mit seinen Händen über seinen Körper fuhr und nichts fühlen konnte, was anders war.

Draco drehte sich herum und ging ohne ein Wort. Er war halb auf der Straße, als er beide schreien hörte. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich in Zufriedenheit. Für den Rest ihres Lebens, oder, bis Draco den Fluch aufheben würde, würden sie zufällige Rückblicke haben, die so lebhaft waren, dass sie nicht würden sagen können, ob sie real waren, bis sie vorbei waren. Draco hatte die Erinnerungen aus den Wänden des Hauses gezogen und sie stattdessen in ihren Geist verankert. Sie würden sich selbst dabei zusehen, wie sie Harry wieder und wieder folterten, während sie wussten, dass es falsch war und sie Harrys Schmerzen fühlten.

_Ja_, dachte Draco glücklich. _Das wird für jetzt reichen. Sie können warten, bis ich mit Vernon Dursley fertig bin._

oooooooooo

Narzissa und die drei Slytherins kamen am Ligusterweg 4 an und erschauderten. Da das Ministerium so zerbrochen war, würde niemand den Gebrauch der Magie überwachen und das war eine sehr gute Sache. Das Haus der Dursleys stank nach mächtiger, dunkler Magie, obwohl es genauso aussah, wie die Häuser drum herum. Ihren Rücken straffend, ging Narzissa zur Haustür und klopfte. Sie bekam keine Antwort.

„Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte Greg. Vielleicht war es sein Training als Heiler, aber er war der Erste, der das leise Weinen von drinnen hörte.

oooooooooo

Draco musste nicht fragen, wer Vernon Dursley war. Er erkannte ihn sofort durch seinen Sohn. Sie sahen vom Gesicht her nicht wirklich gleich aus, aber die gleiche Haarfarbe und Fettleibigkeit machte sie ähnlich genug, dass Draco ihn sofort erkannte. Vernon ging gerade aus dem Pub, als er eintreten wollte und Draco tat es beinahe weh, sich sein erfreutes Lachen zu verkneifen. Er hatte gedacht, dass es schwierig werden konnte, aber Vernon machte es ihm einfach so leicht.

Den langhaarigen Mann verachtend anschnaubend, sah Vernon nicht, wie der fremde Mann nach ihm griff, doch er spürte sofort den Schmerz in seinem Ellenbogen, als Draco den Druck fachkundig einsetzte. „Hey, was tust Du…!"

„Mach keine Szene.", schnurrte Draco. „Ich habe etwas, was Du sehen willst und Du willst es geheim halten."

„Und was ist das?", bellte Vernon und eine Vermutung wuchs hinter seinen hasserfüllten Augen.

„Ein bestimmter Neffe, gefangen und bereit zur Beseitigung. Wir dachten Du würdest gerne die Ehre haben, ihm das Leben zu nehmen und wir wollten die Sauerei nicht.", antwortete Draco, während er ihn zu einer Gasse führte.

Vernons Gesicht erhellte sich verstehend und erfreut. „Natürlich.", murmelte er leise. „Zeig mir den Weg."

Draco brachte sie in die Schatten einer Gasse und apparierte sie beide. Er war vorbereitet mit Vernon fertig zu werden. Er hatte sichergestellt, dass er die perfekte Strafe bereit hatte, ehe er begann nach dem Ligusterweg zu suchen. Sie kamen in einem kleinen Raum an. Die Wände waren aus Holz und der Boden aus Stein. Eine Art von Zelle. Es war sehr kalt. Männer und Frauen waren dort. Sie trugen Roben aus purem Weiß. All die Kapuzen waren aufgezogen. Draco lächelte breit und erlaubte Vernon würgend zu Boden zu fallen. Muggel reagierten nie gut auf Apparieren.

„Seid gegrüßt und willkommen, junger Lord.", trat eine Frau aus den Reihen der Sieben. „Du hast uns eine interessante Nachricht hinterlassen und ich habe drei Meister der Kunst und ihre favorisierten Lehrlinge gebracht."

„Ich habe Euch ein Subjekt versprochen, dass Eurer Kunst wert ist. Ich schwöre es bei meiner Ehre als Lord, als Malfoy, als Zauberer.", verbeugte sich Draco tief. „Ich bitte Euch im Gegenzug nur darum, mir zu erlauben zuzusehen, bis ich bereit bin abzureisen."

„Zuerst lass uns der Richter über die Perfektion dieses Subjektes sein. Er ist nicht beeindruckend." Die Stimme der Frau war dick und ungläubig.

„Eure Sekte ist eine Alte und Unerwähnte. Ihr betet Christus an und habt geschworen Seiner Lehre zu helfen."

„Wir wissen, wer und was wir sind.", sprach ein Mann aus dem Hintergrund. „Wir nehmen die Seelen, die willentlich und zum Vergnügen schreckliche Dinge getan haben und wir fügen ihnen Schmerzen zu, die mit denen konkurrieren können, die sie in der Hölle spüren werden, in der Hoffnung, dass wir den Reinigungsprozess beginnen können und Gottes Werk lehren können. Dieser Mann ist gewiss erbärmlich, aber es ist mehr als Erbärmlichkeit notwendig, um eine Person widerwärtig genug zu machen für unsere gnädige Kunst."

„Oh, er ist schlecht. Das versichere ich Euch." Draco schaute hinunter zu dem Mann, der Harry mit Schrecken niederschmettern würde, wenn er jemals wieder seine Augen auf ihn richten würde. „Ihm wurde die Sorge über ein spezielles magisches Kind gegeben. Ein Kind mit der reinsten Seele. Harry James Potter."

Die Männer und Frauen keuchten. Draco wusste, dass sie Harry verehrten. Sie glaubten, dass er ein Geschenk von Gott an die Menschheit war. Ein Heiliger. Das war, warum er den Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Es gab nichts Teuflisches in Harry, das dem Zauber Zutritt zu seiner Seele gab, der ihn dauerhaft von seinem Körper trennte. Stattdessen ist es von ihm abgeprallt und hat den Dunklen Lord getroffen, wo er einen hinreichenden Zugang fand. Draco seufzte vor Zufriedenheit. Diese Menschen würden wirklich zusehen, dass Vernon Dursley für alles bezahlte, was er getan hatte.

„Er hat das Kind sofort gehasst, weil es anders war. Für ihn, anders wie ein Teufel. Er hat ihn in einen Schrank unter der Treppe als sein Schlafzimmer gesteckt, oft als Strafe eingesperrt und ihm Essen und Wasser vorenthalten. Ausgehungert und, trotzdem ihm erzählt wurde, dass er ein Freak und wertlos war, hat Harry noch versucht ihm zu gefallen. Er hat verzweifelt Aufgaben erledigt, aber sie waren unmöglich für seinen kleinen Körper. Er hat es nie richtig gemacht und er hat geweint, weil er nicht tun konnte, was der Mann wollte, dieser Mann, der sein zweiter Vater sein sollte. Vernon hat versucht ihn zu schlagen. Seine Magie ging dazwischen. Also hat er ihm mit Enttäuschung, Hass und verbaler Herabsetzung so sehr wehgetan wie er konnte.

Harry hat diesen Mann immer noch beschützt. Er hat niemals erzählt, was passierte, teilweise, weil er geglaubt hat, dass er wertlos war, wie Vernon es ihm gesagt hatte. Und teilweise, weil er ihn immer noch als Familie sah und er konnte seiner Familie nicht willentlich wehtun, egal, was sie ihm antaten. Unglücklicherweise, obwohl Vernon nicht Harrys Seele brechen konnte, konnte es die Welt. Voldemort hat ihn angegriffen und ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Gute Menschen und Freunde starben, die zwischen diesem bösen Mann und Harry standen, und Harry hat sich selbst die Schuld dafür gegeben. Er dachte, dass er bestraft werden musste, weil er erlaubt hatte, dass gute Menschen starben.

Diesen Sommer hat dieser Mann ihn geschlagen und Harrys Magie hat ihn nicht beschützt. Hämisch begann Vernon Harry physisch zu missbrauchen. Er hat sich schnell kreativere Wege ausgedacht, um ihn bluten, weinen und schreien zu lassen. Zuerst hat er sich zurückgehalten, da er Angst hatte gefangen und bestraft zu werden. Doch, als er erkannte, dass niemand ihn beobachtete und niemand kam, hat er seinem Verlangen komplett nachgegeben. Er erfreute sich daran, Harry weh zu tun, aber er wollte mehr. Er hat es gut geplant und hat einen Weg gefunden, Harrys Magie für den Fall zu blockieren, dass Harry letztendlich genug hatte und ihn stoppen würde. Er hat sein Essen mit Drogen versetzt und ein geschlagener Harry aß es unschuldig.

Ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber es hat seinen Körper paralysiert und ihm seine Gefühle gelassen. Es blockte seine Magie, ließ seinen Geist aber klar und bewusst. Vernon kam und hat Harry Potter mit Freude entweiht. Oder soll ich offen sein und Muggelworte benutzen? Vernon Dursley hat ihn vergewaltigt. Auch jetzt kann er noch nicht verstehen, warum seine Frau und sein Sohn ihn ablehnen und ihn hinausgeworfen haben. Auch jetzt noch möchte er Harry finden und ihm wehtun. Sagt mir: Ist das schlecht genug für Euch? Das unschuldigste Kind der Welt im Alter von einem Jahr zu sich zunehmen und anfangen ihn zu missbrauchen? Einen Dreijährigen hungern zu lassen. Einen Siebenjährigen glauben zu lassen, dass er ein wertloser Freak ist. Einen trauernden Fünfzehnjährigen, der wegen der ungerechten Tode weint, zu nehmen und ihn zu entweihen. Sagt mir, dass dieser Mann nicht schlecht genug ist, um seine Reinigung mit Eurer heiligen Kunst zu beginnen."

Es war still. Obwohl Draco ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, zitterte die Frau vorne sichtbar. Es war der Mann, der sprach und seine Stimme war leise, doch darunter konnte Draco dessen Wut aufheulen hören. „Ja. Er ist schlecht genug."

„Was… zur Hölle… geht hier vor…" Vernon setzte sich auf und sah noch immer sehr krank und orientierungslos aus.

„Hölle ist richtig, Sohn Adams. Du wirst zur Hölle gehen und zu Deinem weinenden Vater zurückkehren. Hab keine Angst mehr um deine unsterbliche Seele. Sie ist in guten, fähigen Händen.", sagte die Frau und die anderen schritten vorwärts.

Draco trat zurück und lächelte. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Zellenwand, als er der delikaten Einleitung der Kunst des Folterns, die diese Meister Vernon Dursley gaben, zuhörte. Sie konnten ihre Subjekte jahrelang bei Verstand halten. Normalerweise waren sie dann soweit, dass sie um Schmerz bettelten. Draco lächelte, als aufgebrachte Schreie und Drohungen sich langsam zu Angst, zu Schrecken und zu Qual wandelten. Er hörte zu und er hörte Harrys Wimmern und Schreie in seinen Gedanken und er wusste, dass Vernon jetzt noch nicht annährend genug gelitten hatte. Aber er würde es. Draco war sich da absolut sicher. Zufrieden apparierte er zurück nach Surrey. Er war noch nicht fertig.

oooooooooo

Narzissa saß mit Petunia in der Küche. Dudley war oben im Bett, bewusstlos von der Belastung. Greg saß bei ihm und überwachte sein Herz aus Angst vor einem Herzanfall. Vince und Pansy saßen bei Narzissa, nicht sicher, wo sie hier waren und wer diese Muggelfrau war. Alles, was sie wussten war, dass sie verflucht worden war und dass sie absolut geschlagen und erschrocken aussah, von dem, was immer der Fluch ihr antat.

„Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie beschreiben, wie es sich angefühlt hat.", sagte Narzissa. „Ich kann nicht versuchen es rückgängig zu machen, wenn ich nicht die Symptome kenne."

„Sagen Sie uns wenigstens, wer sie verhext hat.", sagte Pansy. Sie wusste, dass Narzissa dachte, dass es Draco war, aber warum sollte er hier her kommen und Muggel foltern? Welchem Zweck würde das dienen?

„Nein.", stöhnte Petunia. „Ich kann es nicht sagen. Helfen Sie meinem Sohn und gehen Sie."

„Er ist bewusstlos. Er kann uns nicht sagen, was los ist." Narzissa war ungeduldig. „Sagen Sie es mir, oder er könnte sterben."

Petunia brach in Tränen aus und murmelte immer wieder: „Was hab ich getan?"

Pansy und Vince tauschten einen Blick. „Vielleicht sollten wir einen Tee trinken?", bot das Mädchen an. Sie konnten einen Beruhigungstrank hinein geben. Greg trug immer genügend geschrumpfte Tränke bei sich und konnte damit praktisch einen Schrank füllen.

„Ja.", gab Narzissa nach.

Vince suchte unbeholfen in der Küche herum, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie man in einem Muggelhaushalt Tee machte. Pansy kümmerte sich nicht darum ihm zu helfen. Sie wusste, sie würde es nur schlimmer machen. Fünfzehn Minuten vergingen und Petunia begann erst sich zu beruhigen. Greg kehrte gerade zurück und die Frau schaute flehend zu ihm auf.

„Sage mir, dass mein Sohn in Ordnung ist."

„Es geht ihm gut. Er schläft.", versicherte ihr Greg. „Können Sie mir sagen, was dies verursacht hat?"

Petunia erschauderte. „Erinnerungen. Es sind Erinnerungen. Sie kommen über dich und du denkst, dass sie wirklich passieren, aber du kannst dich nicht bewegen oder sie stoppen. Du kannst nur zusehen und manchmal kannst du sogar fühlen, was… oh, Gott." Petunia versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und begann wieder zu weinen.

„Ich habe noch nie von so etwas gehört.", ärgerte sich Vincent.

„Ich habe es." Narzissa stand auf und richtete sich zur Wand. Vorsichtig sprach sie den Zauber, der die Reste aktivieren würde, die von dem Haus aufgenommen worden waren und die Erinnerungen in dem Geist des Zaubernden wiedergeben würde. Nichts. Die Wände waren so leer, als wäre das Haus neu gebaut wurden.

„Aber…", stotterte Pansy. Es wurde nicht gehört. Die Eindrücke eines Gebäudes oder eines Objektes in den Geist einer Person zu transferieren, und weiter zu gehen und diese Erinnerungen aufsteigen zu lasen und sie auf diese Weise den Geist angreifen lassen…

„Mit genügend Willen und Einfallsreichtum kann Magie alles tun. Erwartet nicht, dass ihr diesen Effekt nachmachen könnt.", murmelte Narzissa nachdenklich. „Es wird unmöglich sein, die Intensität und das Bedürfnis es zu tun wieder nachzubilden. Das ist der Grund, warum wir alltägliche Zaubersprüche benutzen. Sie funktionieren immer und sind berechenbar, aber Magie ist angeborene Macht und deine Kraft wird es wirklich tun. Harry hat jetzt die ganze Zeit Wunschmagie, wegen der Menge an Kraft, die er kanalisieren kann und zu der er jetzt Zugriff hat. Das ist in etwa das Gleiche."

„Warum würde Draco das tun?", schüttelte Vince seinen Kopf.

„Weil sie es verdient haben."

Sie alle fuhren herum und sahen zur Küchentür. Dort stand Draco. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch seine Augen enthüllten Verärgerung. Er war nicht glücklich sie zu sehen. Pansy öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Greg fasste warnend nach ihrem Arm. Fürs Erste beachtete sie ihn und blieb still. Keiner bewegte sich. Petunia begann heftiger zu weinen. Schließlich rührte sich Narzissa und ging zu ihrem Sohn.

„Draco. Du hast getan, wofür Du gekommen bist. Lass uns zurückgehen."

„Ich habe erst begonnen, Mutter.", antwortete Draco. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und Narzissa erstarrte. Sie kannte diese Haltung. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, sie anzugreifen. Vince musste es ebenfalls bemerkt haben. Er sprach und versuchte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide zu richten.

„Warum hast Du es getan? Wer sind sie?"

„Sie sind…" Dracos Augen glitten zu Petunia. Trotz ihrer Hysterie, fühlte sie den Blick und schaute auf, um diesen zu treffen. Draco lächelte sein freundlichstes Lächeln. „Monster." Petunia wich zurück und zog sich ein wenig mehr zusammen.

„Was habe sie getan?", wisperte Pansy, krankhaft neugierig. Was in aller Welt konnte Draco so handeln lassen? Sie hatte von der kalten Wut der Malfoys gehört. Es wurde beschrieben, wie gefrorener Regen, der langsam fiel, langsam in die Haut eindrang und sie langsam wegriss, bis Knochen alles waren, was zurückblieb. Davon handelten Geistergeschichten, als sie klein war und sie begann die Wahrheit zu sehen und sie bekam Angst.

„Sie haben ein unschuldiges Kind missbraucht. Sie haben ihn glauben lassen, dass er unnatürlich und hässlich war. Sie machten ihn zu einem Sklaven der Küche; einen Sklaven, um das Haus sauber zu halten; einen Sklaven zum Reparieren von Dingen, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie reparieren sollte; einen Sklaven, der den Garten für sie wunderschön hielt. Sie haben ihn hungern lassen. Sie haben ihn geschlagen. Sie haben ihn vernachlässigt und dem Kind niemals Liebe gezeigt… Sie haben noch viel Schlimmeres und mehr gemacht.", schnurrte Draco beinahe. Seine Augen waren weit und zwinkerten nicht, als sie gierig hinunter zu der gebrochenen Frau starrten. „Sie leidet nicht durch meine Hand oder den Zauber. Sie leidet durch ihre eigenen Hände. Sie sieht klar, was sie getan hat. Ich habe ihr nur die Wahrheit gegeben. Und ein wenig davon, was ihr Opfer durch sie gefühlt hatte. Das Gleiche geschieht mit ihrem Sohn."

Der Raum war still. Die Slytherins starrten in fasziniertem Entsetzen auf die Frau. Narzissa sah ihren Sohn an und bemerkte, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als sie daran geglaubt hatte, dass Dracos Gefühle für Harry nachgelassen haben. Sie waren mit der Abwesenheit der Bindung und der Rückkehr dessen, was er war, noch gewachsen. Er rächte seine einzige Liebe. Er würde nicht ruhen, bis er fertig war. Draco würde es nicht möglich sein ohne Schmerz zu atmen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass diejenigen, die Harry wehgetan hatten, passend bestraft waren. Anders als die anderen kannte sie die Wut der Malfoys. Blacks waren berühmt für ihr Temperament und ihren Irrsinn, aber sie hatten nichts von einem Malfoy, wenn sie einmal in wirkliche Wut gerieten.

„Was planst Du noch mit ihr zu tun, Sohn?", fragte sie neutral. Sie wusste, sie würde entfernt werden, wenn sie nur das leiseste Anzeichen machte, um dazwischen zu gehen. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Slytherins zu ihrem Haus standen und das verstanden. Sie würde es hassen, sie verletzt zu sehen.

„Sie leiden. Aber ich brauche mehr. Ich will, dass sie zu dem Level von purer Verzweiflung sinken, weil sie einen unschuldigen Jungen krank gemacht haben. Dann… Dann werden sie etwas zurückgeben müssen. Als ein Zeichen der Reue, um Harry etwas zurückzuzahlen, auch, wenn es nur ein wenig ist."

Pansy keuchte. Gregs Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und Vince zischte durch die Zähne. Hier ging es um Potter. Das war Potters Familie. Letztendlich traf es sie und sie erkannten die Wahrheit dieses kleinen Hauses, das Entsetzen, das hier gespeichert gewesen sein musste und nun in Petunias und Dudleys Gedanken war. Sie verstanden nun Dracos Ärger. Und sie fürchteten sich. Fürchteten Draco und was er tun könnte.

„Und wie willst Du das tun?", fragte Narzissa.

Draco blickte Narzissa nachdenklich an. „Wo ist Dudley?"

„Oben und schläft. Er hat Herzschmerzen erlitten und war bewusstlos als wir ankamen. Petunia hat in einer Ecke geweint.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Wie viele Anfälle hatte sie, seit ich gegangen bin?"

„Einen.", wisperte Petunia. „Es war nur einer. Du meinst, dass es wieder passiert?"

„Oh ja.", lächelte Draco. „Es wird wieder und wieder passieren. Zufällig. Du wirst es nie wissen, bevor es anfängt." Sie brach in Tränen aus und bat ihn mit ihr Mitleid zu haben. Versprach, dass es ihr Leid tat und sie alles geben würde, damit er den Zauber wegnehmen würde. Draco war ungerührt. Er wog ihre Qual mit seinen Augen ab und schien zu einem Schluss zu kommen. „Nein. Ich werde ihn nicht wegnehmen. Wenn Du nach einem Anfall so bist, wird das für jetzt reichen. Ich werde zurückkommen und wir werden über Deine Buße für Harry reden. Das ist nur eine Abrechnung. Erinnere Dich daran. Du schuldest ihm immer noch etwas."

Petunia weinte zu heftig, um zu antworten.

„Und wenn Dudleys Herz aufgibt?", fragte Narzissa kühl. „Er kann nicht leiden, wenn er tot ist."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, einige würden glauben, er würde erst wirklich leiden, wenn er tot ist.", antwortete Draco kryptisch. „Aber nein… Nein, nein, nein. Ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen, bis er Harry etwas gibt. Es waren Herzschmerzen, hast Du gesagt? Das ist, weil er so… wie soll ich es sagen… fett ist. Ja. Fett. Er ist so fett und schwach. Aber das kann leicht gerichtet werden."

„Das ist unmöglich.", keuchte Greg. Es gab Tränke und Zauber, um Gewicht zu verlieren, aber es brauchte Zeit und Übungen. Draco deutete auf etwas komplett anderes hin.

„Nichts ist unmöglich, wenn Du es nur wirklich willst.", lächelte Draco kalt und freundlich. „Und wie ich es will."

Er drehte sich um und schritt zu den Treppen. Er bewegte sich langsam und hypnotisch. Wie eine jagende Katze, die sich an ihre Beute heranpirschte, vorsichtig, um sich nicht zu schnell oder abrupt zu bewegen und es aufzuscheuchen. Pansy schlotterte und klammerte sich an Vinces Arm. Vince war blass, genauso wie Greg, doch sie bewegten sich, um Draco zu folgen und dem beizuwohnen, was er tun wollte. Narzissa hielt sie zurück. Sie standen zusammen und fühlten, wie die Magie wie eine Flut anwuchs und über ihren Köpfen heulte. Sie war mächtig und wild, kaum gezügelt oder gerichtet, da keine Beschwörung oder bestimmte Zauberstabbewegungen benutzt wurden. Nur Dracos messerscharfer Wille war da, um sie zu führen. Sie zeigte sich stark genug und der Zauber endete ohne komplett frei zu brechen und sie alle zu töten und diese Muggelsiedlung mit ihnen zusammen zu zerstören.

„Mum! Mum! Schau! Schau mich an! Ich fühle mich… Mum! Ich fühle mich großartig!" Dudley kam in den Raum hinein gerast.

Die Zauberer und Hexen, die von dem verzückten Jungen nicht bemerkt wurden, starrten ihn in reiner Ehrfurcht an. Dudley sah nicht länger wie sein Vater aus. Tatsächlich sah er ein wenig wie Lily aus. Er hatte seidiges, goldenes Haar und wohlgeformte Augenbrauen auf einem starken Gesicht, das ein spitzes Kinn und große Augen hatte. Seine waren blau, aber sie hatten noch immer dieselbe Form wie Harrys. Seine Statur war stark, wie ein großer Schwimmer. Seine Hände, Merlin, sie waren klein! Die Finger waren kurz, die Handgelenke beinahe zierlich. Wie Petunia. Dudley kam definitiv mehr nach seiner Mutter, als nach seinem Vater.

Petunia starrte ihn mit Freude im Gesicht an. „Dudley? Mein Baby?"

„Ich bin es, Mum!", umarmte Dudley sie lachend. „Kannst Du das glauben? Ich… Magie macht mich immer noch… Nun, es ist…" Er hustete unbequem. „Aber sieh, was es aus mir gemacht hat. Ich denke… Ich denke, ich hasse es nicht mehr so sehr."

„Oh, Dudders…" Petunia hielt ihn und weinte über die Unschuld ihres Sohnes.

„Deine Mutter weiß es besser.", sagte Draco von der Tür aus. Er lächelte spielerisch. „Du wirst nicht lange dankbar sein, kleiner Dudley. Magie hat Dich besser gemacht. Aber sie wird Dich innen und außen besser machen, und anders als die physische Heilung, wir die geistige sehr schmerzhaft sein."

„Bitte.", stöhnte Petunia. „Bitte, nicht. Er wusste es nie besser. Ihm wurde von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter Hass gelehrt. Er wusste nicht, dass das, was er tat, falsch war. Ich bringe das jetzt in Ordnung. Erlaube mir, es in Ordnung zu bringen. Zeig ihm nicht… Lass ihn nicht sehen, was ich gesehen habe."

„Petunia, Liebe, er wusste, dass er Schmerzen verursacht hat. Er wusste selbst, dass Schmerz unerwünscht ist. Man muss kein Genie sein, um herauszufinden, dass Schmerz etwas Böses ist und anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen deshalb schlecht ist. In jedem Fall wird er bald wissen, was er falsch gemacht hat. Das ist keine Lektion, die Du ihm ersparen solltest.", erklärte Draco.

„Über was redest Du?", wollte Dudley wissen. „Und wer sind die?"

„Niemand, Dudley.", tätschelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Niemand. Du hast viel, worüber Du mit Deiner Mutter reden musst. Sie erklärt Dir die Krankheit, die Du Dir eingefangen hast. Ich werde später zurückkommen und nach Dir sehen."

„Ich bin krank?", fragte Dudley panisch und schaute zu seiner Mutter.

Draco grinste, als Petunia in Tränen ausbrach über ihren bemitleidenswerten, vergesslichen Sohn. Er sammelte die anderen mit seinen Augen ein und führte sie weg. Niemand sprach. Draco nahm sie kaum wahr. Er war zu sehr zufrieden, um sie wirklich zu bemerken, und schaute glücklich auf seine Arbeit zurück. Er bemerkte auch kaum, dass sie alle zurück nach Hogsmeade apparierten und begannen zur Schule zurück zu gehen. Er hörte nie, dass er summte.

„Wir… Wir müssen zu einem DA-Treffen gehen.", sagte Pansy schwach, als sie die Tore des Schlosses erreichten. „Wird er… dort sein?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco es machen wird.", antwortete Narzissa müde.

„Wir werden ihn entschuldigen.", antwortete Greg und die drei Slytherins gingen zu dem Raum der Wünsche. Draco und Narzissa gingen stattdessen zu der Krankenstation.

„Ich möchte ihn alleine sehen.", sagte Draco und Narzissas Herz blieb aufgrund der kühle seiner Stimme beinahe stehen. Silberne Augen trafen auf ihre blauen. „Geh, Mutter. Lass mich mit ihm allein."

„Er ist nicht dort. Er ist in den Kerkern.", errötete sie. Sie war zu geistesabwesend und hatte nicht daran gedacht, es ihm zu sagen.

Draco schnarrte. „Geh und kümmere Dich um die DA." Magie surrte um ihn und sein Haar flog wie Flügel hinter ihm herum. Narzissa drehte sich um und ging schnell weg.

oooooooooo

Harry lag in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Das zweite Bett war ersetzt worden und er lag liebevoll zugedeckt in den Decken. Severus hatte sein Krankenbett nicht verlassen wollen, doch Remus hatte es geschafft ihn in ihr Zimmer zu manövrieren. Draco trat vor und entließ ein langes, tiefes Seufzen. Zurückkommen war wie nach Hause zu kommen, zu sich selbst zurück zu kommen. Die Wut und Rache, die ihn erfüllt hatte, verschwand und alles, was er fühlte war liebevolle Sorge für den jungen Mann, der in dem Bett lag.

„Harry.", wisperte er den Namen, liebkoste ihn. „Harry, Schatz, ich bin zurück." Die Anspannung in Harrys schlafendem Gesicht löste sich ein wenig und Draco lachte sanft. „Ja, ich bin hier. Ich werde immer zu Dir zurückkommen." Draco setzte sich auf den Stuhl und nahm Harrys Hand. „Weißt Du, jetzt, wo ich mich ganz daran erinnere, wer ich war, und jetzt, wo ich deine mächtigen Emotionen nicht mehr habe, die meine überschatten, erkenne ich, dass ich Dich mehr liebe als je zuvor. Ich kann Dich besser würdigen. Du bist so ein kleiner Löwe." Er lachte wieder und fuhr mit seiner freien Hand durch Harrys Haar. „Du musstest Dich all diese Jahre gegen mich behaupten, wenn ich Dich fürchterlich an Deinen schrecklichen Cousin erinnert habe. Du musstest Dich gegenüber jedem behaupten. Vielleicht haben diese Fanatiker Recht und Du bist ein Heiliger. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dich sonst erklären soll. Du bist auch so verdammt Slytherin. Deine Schmerzen so lange zu verbergen. Es so lange ausgehalten zu haben, ohne Deine Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Du musst damit aufhören, das weißt Du. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass Du Deine Wunden vor mir verbirgst."

Dracos Hand festigte sich um Harrys und seine wehmütige Stimmung wandelte sich abrupt in Trauer. Er saß steif da und atmete schnell. Draco versuchte nicht, die Panikattacke einzudämmen. Er konnte von Harry nicht verlangen seine Verletzungen zu zeigen und seine eigenen zurückhalten. So ließ er sie kommen und er saß es aus. Als er wieder leichter atmen konnte, bemerkte er, dass er weinte.

„Liebling, Du musst zu mir zurückkommen. Du kannst Dich nicht vor dem verstecken, was passiert ist. Für mich, Du musst dem entgegentreten und es auf die Reihe bringen und dann in die Realität zurückkehren. Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen, weil ich nicht in einer Welt leben kann, die Dich so sehr verletzt hat, wie sie es getan hat und Dich dann auch noch sterben lässt. Merlin, hör mir zu. Hörst Du, was Du mit dem großen Draco Malfoy getan hast? Ich sprudle geradezu Poesie heraus!"

Er seufzte und legte seinen Oberkörper über Harrys. „Nimm Dir Zeit, Schatz. Es stört mich nicht, solange Du sie schlägst. Ich werde für eine Weile warten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es Dich wissen lasse, wenn ich anfange ungeduldig zu werden.", gluckste er. „Oh, beeil Dich zurückzukommen. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, Dir zu sagen, wie Deine Familie dafür zahlt, was sie Dir angetan hat. Ich bin mir dessen sehr gut bewusst, dass Du nicht willst, dass ihnen wehgetan wird, aber auch Du kannst nicht ändern, was ich Deiner furchtbaren Tante und Deinem furchtbaren Cousin angetan habe. Sie bestrafen sich im Grunde genommen selbst. Du kannst dagegen keinen Einwand haben. Und Dein Onkel… nun… Ich kann nicht wirklich vermuten, wie sich das anfühlt, was ich ihm gegeben habe. Du wirst wahrscheinlich missbilligen, aber ich musste auf das bestehen. Er ist ein wirklicher Scheißkerl und hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. In dieser Beziehung musst Du mich einfach manchmal so nehmen und das ist eine dieser Zeiten.

Ich verspreche, dass ich unsere Pflichten trotzdem nicht vernachlässige." Draco seufzte und setzte sich ein wenig auf. Er brachte seinen Mund genau über den seines Geliebten und atmete vorsichtig ein, als Harry ausatmete und atmete aus, als Harry einatmete. „Ich liebe Dich, Harry Potter. Ich habe gelobt, das niemals zu irgendeinem Menschen zu sagen. Aber ich sage es zu Dir. Ich liebe Dich. Also kommst Du besser bald zurück, Baby, oder ich werde sehr verärgert mit Dir sein."

Draco küsste sanft seine Lippen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm sorgte sich, dass Harry nicht überleben würde, doch der meiste erinnerte sich an Harrys Stärke und zweifelte nicht daran, dass er zurückkehrte. Er küsste ihn wieder und verweilte ein bisschen. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Auch, wenn er bewusstlos war, fühlte es sich so gut an, mit Harry zusammen zu sein. Schließlich riss sich Draco mit einem weiteren Seufzen von ihm los. Er band vorsichtig sein Haar zusammen und warf es über seine Schulter.

„Ich bin nicht gut in so was.", beklagte er sich. „Ich werde furchtbar aussehen, bis Du zurückkommst und das für mich machst." Draco schaute ihn an. „Du grinst besser nicht.", lächelte er mit warmer Zuneigung. „Tritt diese Bastarde einmal für mich." Und Draco drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Er musste ein DA-Treffen aufmischen. Er würde Harry nicht hängen lassen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

_Kapitel 27_

Harry war seit Stunden gerannt, rannte noch immer. Er rannte durch Dunkelheit. Er konnte nichts sehen, aber er konnte fühlen, wie seine Beine pumpten und seine Füße den Boden berührten. Große, böse Dinge schnappten mit hungrigen Kiefern nach seinen Fersen, bereit ihn in Stücke zu reißen, wenn er langsamer werden würde oder hinfiel. Er wusste nicht, wo er war oder was los war, aber er wusste, dass Monster da waren. Sie bestanden aus Schmerzen. Er wollte verzweifelt entkommen, doch er war komplett verloren. Dieses endlose Rennen machte ihn mürbe. Er war nahe an der Grenze seiner Belastbarkeit.

Plötzlich erschien ein Lichtstrahl in der Dunkelheit. Ein kleiner Strahl von Sonnenlicht wand sich durch die Dunkelheit und erzeugte in Hüfthöhe eine gerade Linie. Harry weinte beinahe. Seine Erleichterung war so groß. Sanft bedeckten ihn Emotionen wie Schnee. Er konnte Liebe fühlen, Erwartung, eine tiefe Wut und Angst, doch die Liebe war das Stärkste Gefühl und direkt an ihn gerichtet. Jemand rief ihn. Jemand wartete auf ihn. Liebe und Akzeptanz warteten auf ihn, doch die Monster würden zuschlagen, wenn er stoppte, um diese Einladung anzunehmen. Er musste sie zuerst besiegen.

Seinen Kopf senkend und seine Fäuste ballend, stoppte er. Er stand still und richtete sich mit festem Willen auf. Er würde diesen blutdürstigen Monstern gegenübertreten, aber zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen. Er schlang das Licht in einem Kreis um sich, um einen kleinen Zufluchtsort zu haben. Er würde es nicht schaffen zurück in seine Sicherheit zu kommen, wenn es zu viele Monster werden würden. Weinend zitterte er vor Angst. Er kauerte sich in seinem Kreis aus Licht und Liebe und hörte den hungrigen Heulen und dem Schnappen der scharfen Klauen zu, als die Monster ihn umkreisten und warteten. Seine Courage und das Wissen, dass jemand ihn so sehr liebte, sammelnd, straffte er seine Muskeln und sprang aus dem Kreis in die Mäuler der Monster.

Er bekämpfte sie. Er trat dem gegenüber, was die Monster beinhalteten und akzeptierte die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, mit denen sie ihn folterten. Er kämpfte, bis er niedergeschlagen wurde und an den Rand zum Wahnsinn stand. Dann robbte er, zitternd und schwach, in den Kreis, um seine Kräfte umzustrukturieren und wieder aufzubauen. Wenn er stehen konnte ohne zu schwanken, trat er heraus und den Dämonen in ihm erneut gegenüber. Er rang mit der Angst und der Schwäche, die ihn jagte und sie verloren einiges ihrer Kraft, als er sie ohne zurückzuweisen untersuchte. Er weinte, schrie und wütete, aber es war nicht länger weg gesperrt und gemieden.

Immer und immer wieder tat er das. Er akzeptierte die Liebe seiner neuen Familie: Severus, Remus und Draco. Er akzeptierte, dass er es verdiente. Er erkannte, dass die Dursleys nicht fähig waren ihn zu lieben, egal, was er tat. Er akzeptierte die Schuld der Tode von Cedric und Sirius. Er erkannte, dass er weitergehen und lernen musste, damit er andere retten konnte, die vielleicht auch sterben würden, die aber immer noch am Leben waren. Letztendlich akzeptierte er jeden Schlag, den er den letzten Sommer in seiner Depression empfangen hatte. Er erkannte, dass er den Schmerz nicht verdiente, dass er es aber überleben konnte. Er akzeptierte, dass er Schwächen hatte wie jeder andere, und sah, wie nahe er dran war zu fallen. Dann kann das Schlimmste.

Harry dachte, dass er damit umgehen könnte. Er saß zitternd in dem Kreis und erholte sich von seinem letzten Kampf. Wunden auf seinem Körper heilten langsam und er fand Frieden, nach all den Schmerz, den das Gegenübertreten mit diesen schrecklichen Erinnerungen verursacht hatte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über das Licht und erschauderte als Liebe ihn durchfuhr. _Für dich_, sagte es ihm. _Immer für dich. Ich bin hier_.

Harry weinte schwer, doch er war bereit. Er war dieses Platzes leid. Er fühlte sich so müde, doch er fühlte sich stark. Er wollte zurück zu einer Welt kehren, die aus Licht gemacht war. Zu der Welt, die Draco, seinen Vater und Moony hatte. Er wollte heimgehen. Er seufzte und stand auf. Da war ein letztes Monster und er wäre fertig.

Das Monster war riesig. Größer als der Rest. Er trat hervor und trat ihm mutig gegenüber; schwankte auf seinen Füßen, stand aber fest. Und es traf ihn. Es schlug ihn und schlug ihn mit der Wahrheit. Er sah das vergiftete Abendessen, fühlte seine Hilflosigkeit. Er fand eine neue Tiefe des Schreckens als sein Onkel ihn auszog... Harry stolperte zurück in den Kreis, unfähig noch mehr zu sehen. Er keuchte und zitterte und kauerte sich in die Mitte. Er wiegte sich selbst, als er weinte, da er wusste, was kommen würde. Er wusste, mit einem tiefen Schrecken, was kommen würde. Severus hatte es ihm erzählt, aber er hatte es nicht _gewusst_.

Er war dabei vergewaltigt zu werden. Harry keuchte und rollte sich fester zusammen. Er musste sich selbst von der Vergewaltigung befreien oder er würde nicht wieder leben können. Er könnte nicht zu Draco und seiner Familie zurückkehren, ohne dieses Monster zu zerstören, das in der Dunkelheit lauerte. Er würde hier bleiben, für immer in dieser Dunkelheit gefangen, bis er ihm gegenüber trat.

"Ich kann das nicht tun.", schluchzte Harry. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich kann nicht."

Stille antwortete ihm. Der Ring aus Licht blieb aufrecht und beschützte ihn. Harry schloss seine Augen. Er wollte es nicht sehen. Er konnte nicht ertragen, zu dem zu sehen, was er aufgab.

"Nein. Lass mich. Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht. Ich kann es nicht tun.", flehte er das Licht an.

Blitze von Draco. Lächelnd. Kämpfend. Stark und selbstsicher da stehend. Grinsend, höhnend. Langes Haar, sanft wie Seide, fiel durch seine Finger, fiel um sie wie Flügel. Silberne Augen brannten mit Liebe, Lust und Freude. Küssend, berührend. Harry konnte Draco dort fühlen, gegen ihn gepresst. Er konnte Dracos Geschmack schmecken, konnte ihn riechen. Und Harry liebte ihn. Mehr als alles andere liebte Harry diesen intelligenten und wunderschönen Slytherin. Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug so hart, wie er konnte, auf den Boden.

"Warum! Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen! Wo warst du? Huh? Wo warst du, als ich dich gebraucht habe?", schrie er das Licht an, damit es ihn antwortete oder sich entschuldigte. "Wo bist du jetzt? Sag mir das, Draco! Wo bist du jetzt!"

Es gab keine Antwort und Harry fühlte, wie eine Tiefe bittereren Triumphes sein Herz öffnete. Draco war nicht hier. Schlussendlich war er allein. Die Liebe war wirklich wertlos. Sie hatte nie etwas für ihn getan.

"Nein.", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd. "Das ist nicht wahr. Sie ist nicht wertlos. Und sie hat etwas für mich getan."

Harry schaute tränenreich zu dem Kreis von Dracos Liebe. Sie war hier bei ihm. Er war nicht allein. Dracos Herz war immer noch hier. Er konnte alles fühlen, was Draco war; er entschied sich einfach, sich auf die Liebe zu konzentrieren. Er konnte Dracos Frustrationen fühlen. Er konnte seine Angst und Sorge fühlen. Er konnte seine Freude und seinen Stolz fühlen. Das alles schwankte, sich immer verändernd, als Draco lebte und auf ihn wartete.

Harrys fragte sich, was passiert war, dass Draco sich so fühlte. Trainierte er mit der DA? Aß er zu Abend mit Dad und Moony und Narzissa? Machte Pansy wieder Probleme? Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Der einzige Weg es herauszufinden war, wenn... Er erschauderte. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte wirklich nicht.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er dasaß, sich selbst für seine Feigheit schlug, sich aber nicht bewegen konnte. Er schloss abwechselnd seine Augen gegen das Licht, das ihn mit Draco verband und badete in ihm. Er versuchte zu schlafen, aber das war hier unmöglich. Wo immer er war. Vielleicht schlief er schon. Er fühlte sich nicht ausgeruht, doch es fühlte sich auch nicht so an, als würde er müder werden. Er kauerte sich mit seiner Angst, seiner Enttäuschung, seinem Bedauern und seinem Verlangen zusammen. Er gab sich selbst für immer für diesen Platz auf, doch dann... Irgendetwas veränderte sich.

Harrys Kopf schnellte hoch und seine Stimme verstummte. Er hatte jetzt oft mit sich selbst gesprochen. Nur eine Stimme zu hören, irgendeine Stimme, um die Einsamkeit zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er schnaubte und zwang sich selbst zu mehr Wachsamkeit. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Das Licht war heller. Er reichte danach und keuchte. Schmerz und Adrenalin und Entschlossenheit, Triumph und Angst. Draco... Er... _kämpfte_. Und er war verletzt worden.

"Er trainiert nur.", versuchte Harry sich selbst zu überzeugen. Er schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. "Nein. Ich weiß, er tut das nicht. Ich weiß es. Das fühlt sich anders an. Das ist der Kampf. Voldemort hatte schließlich seinen Schritt gemacht und Draco bekämpft ihn nun. Die DA wahrscheinlich auch. Obwohl sie wissen, dass sie nicht gewinnen werden. Nur ich kann ihn töten. Das steht in der Prophezeiung."

Die Liebe war immer noch da. Sogar jetzt war Liebe für Harry in Dracos Herz. Sie war in den Hintergrund geschoben worden, aber sie war immer noch da. Harry biss sich so hart auf die Lippe, dass sie blutete. Das Monster, seine Vergewaltigung, wartete immer noch. Draco wartete immer noch. Beide warteten auf ihn. Er musste derjenige sein, der sich bewegen musste. Er musste den nächsten Schritt machen. Er konnte sich nicht für immer verstecken. Nicht, wenn er nicht bereit war sein Licht gehen zu lassen. Um Draco den Kampf kämpfen zu lassen, der für Harry gedacht war. Konnte er alles, das er liebte, fallen lassen, weil er nicht dem gegenübertreten konnte, was von allen Menschen Vernon Dursley getan hatte? Sein Onkel war ein hässlicher Mann. Ein Muggel, der nicht eine Stunde von Harrys Zeit verdiente, um Dracos Leben allein zu lassen.

"Ich werde es tun.", stand Harry auf. Er zitterte, doch er war auf seinen Beinen. Er zeigte seine Zähne und es war nicht annähernd für ein Lächeln. "Ich werde das nicht mich oder Draco töten lassen. Hörst du mich, Vernon! Ich werde dich mich nicht töten lassen!"

Harry trat aus dem Kreis und in seine schlimmste Erinnerung - in die Hölle.

oooooooooo

Die Nacht war schmerzhaft klar. Keine Wolken und ein beißender kalter Halbmond ließen den Schnee praktisch glühen. Die Schatten, die durch den Verbotenen Wald verursacht wurden, waren so dunkel, dass man in ihnen verschwinden konnte. Fußtritte knirschten laut und sie würden bis zu ihren Knien versinken, wenn sie keinen Schneeschuh-Zauber gesprochen hätten. Nichts konnte wirklich das Geräusch verdecken, das sie machten, als sie über die Gründe streiften. Doch das bedeutete, dass der Feind auf gleiche Weise behindert wurde.

Die Sonne war vor zwei Stunden untergegangen und mit ihr kam der Angriff auf die Schutzwälle Hogwarts'. Sie würden bald zusammenbrechen und Draco war fertig damit, Goldsteins Team in der Schule und Higgs Team auf dem Feld zu sichern. Jetzt rauschte er zu dem Wald und Hoopers Team, um auf die erste Welle der Todesser zu treffen. Geschmeidig wich er Fallen und verborgenen Auroren aus. Er konnte buchstäblich die Schutzwälle fallen hören, als ein hoher Alarm die Luft erfüllte. Schließlich schien die Welt zu groß und jeder Schatten schlimmer.

… "_Excrucio dolor morsus!" …_

Knisternde Zauber stachen durch die Luft, explodierten an Bäumen und hinterließen Brandmale, oder ließen sie mit einem Knall umfallen. Auroren bewegten sich leise um die Todesser. Und die dunkelrobigen Killer fielen einer nach dem anderen. Aber da waren hunderte von ihnen und wenn einer fiel, erhoben sich zwei weitere. Der Krach war horrend und Draco lachte, als er sich daran erinnerte, sich darüber Sorgen gemacht zu haben, dass der Schnee sie zu erkennen gebe, wenn sie sich bewegten.

Draco duckte sich zur Seite und spie einen Fluch. Der Todesser fiel mit einem Schrei der Qual zu Boden, als beide Beine an den Knien einknickten. Der Blonde fletschte seine Zähne und setzte einen anderen in Flammen. Sein dritter Zauber traf auf einen Schild und fuhr in den Boden, was den Schnee um ihn herum zum explodieren brachte.

… "_Contego!" …_

Jemand stieß von hinten an ihn und Draco fühlte, wie ein Dolch seine Rippen entlang schrammte. Vor Wut und Schmerz aufheulend, warf er sie herum und richtete das Messer gegen die Todesserin, und stieß es in ihre Brust. Die Frau brach mit einem stummen Schrei zusammen. Draco sprang auf und davon und hielt sich seine Seite, als Wellen des Schmerzes ihn einnahmen.

"Muss verzaubert gewesen sein.", murmelte er. Er ignorierte den Schmerz so gut er konnte, lief steif durch die Verwundungen und zielte auf jede schwarze Figur, die sich bewegte. Ein Schnittzauber schnitt durch das Schild eines Feindes und Draco sah zu, wie Blut durch die Luft spritzte, als der linke Arm des Mannes von dessen Schulter fiel. Der Geruch war heiß, kupferartig und dunkel. War es seine Einbildung, oder näherten sich die Schatten an dem Blut, als wäre es Nahrung?

… "_Exuro igneus dolens!" …_

"Draco!", rief ihn Nevilles Stimme, flehend und verzweifelt. Er wirbelte herum und rannte. Das Weasley-Mädchen war bewusstlos, ihr Gesicht war blass und die Hälfte ihrer Kopfhaut war nur mehr ein blutiger Schädel. Longbottom schaute mit schierer Panik und Entsetzen zu ihm auf, als er hilflos, mit blutigen Händen und kehlig stöhnend, an der Seite seiner Liebe kniete.

Draco schlug ihn und der Gryffindor blinzelte ihn dumm an. "Bring sie zur Krankenstation! Du hast die Schwerelosdecke, oder?"

"J-j-jaa.", stotterte der arme Junge.

… "_Repello extundo!" …_

"Geh!", schlug Draco ihn wieder und Longbottom stolperte durch sein Bündel. Er zog die Decke heraus und schlang sie um Weasley, ehe er zur Schule ging. Draco deckte ihm den Rücken, doch, sobald er den Wald verlassen hatte, drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu dem Kampf.

Draco fühlte sich seltsamerweise taub und schmerzlich bewusst. Jeder Sinn war rasiermesserscharf und seine Gedanken rasten mit schmerzhafter Klarheit, als er jeden Zauber und jede Bewegung plante und beurteilte. Doch der Schrecken berührte ihn nicht. Muskeln waren nur Fleisch, Blut eine schöne Flüssigkeit. Seine Freunde waren keine Freunde. Sie waren Alliierte und Kameraden. Es gab keine emotionale Verbundenheit, nur kalte Berechnung.

_... "Adflicto affligo!" …_

Drei Todesser sprangen vor ihn und sie tanzten. Einer war in einer Falle gefangen, verschluckt durch die Bäume. Er würde dort festgehalten werden, bis die Auroren kamen, um ihn zu befreien. Die anderen zwei kamen zu ihm. Dracos schnaubte und kämpfte, konnte aber nicht schnell genug ausweichen. Es war ein Zauber, dem kein Schild entgegengehalten wurde und das Feuer verschlang sein linkes Bein. Der Todesser, der ihn getroffen hatte, brach zusammen als dessen Lungen sich verkehrten. Der Schmerz ließ ihn erblinden, als sein Fleisch verbrannte und seine Muskeln sich zusammenzogen. Er fiel um und, trotz des Schmerzes, war er sich dessen bewusst, dass der letzte Todesser ihn jetzt töten würde.

… "_Forca comprehendo!" …_

Der Schmerz ging zurück und er starrte zitternd und schluchzend zu Michael Corner. Der Ravenclaw kniete sich hin und flößte einen Trank in seinen Hals und der Schmerz wurde beinah reißend. Draco kämpfte seinen stoßenden Atem genauso wie seine Tränen weg. Er war irgendwie sehr froh, dass Harry immer noch in seinem träumenden Koma gefangen war. Es waren neunzehn Tage vergangenen, seit der Verjüngungszauber geendet hatte und Harry ins Koma gefallen war. Draco und die DA hatten hart in dieser Zeit trainiert, doch sie wurden immer noch überrannt.

"Kannst Du kämpfen? Oder soll ich dich in die Krankenstation bringen?", fragte Corner heißer. Draco bemerkte, dass er dicke Bandagen um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte.

… "_Sanitas resarcio!" …_

"Ich kann kämpfen.", zog sich Draco selbst auf seine Füße. Er konnte sein Bein nicht spüren, abgesehen davon, dass es wehtat. Er musste einfach seinem Körper vertrauen, dass er sich für ihn bewegte.

… "_Eradico manus manus!" …_

Er hinkte zu der nahesten Ansammlung von Rufen und blitzenden Zaubern. Vince und Finch-Fletchley kämpften Rücken an Rücken. Draco schoss blindlings Flüche auf die sie einkreisenden Feinde und der Kampf wendete sich. Draco stolperte, als er auf etwas trat, und ging zu Boden. Die Todesser heulten und sprangen vor.

… "_Pessum ire oculus!" …_

Auror Taylor starrte mit ihren blauen leeren Augen zurück. Er war über ihren Körper gestolpert. Er griff nach ihrer Brust und zog drei Tränke hervor. Er zerbrach sie in seinen Händen und das Glas schnitt in ihn. Eine giftige Wolke stieg auf und um sie herum. Er hielt seinen Atem an und schloss seine Augen. Die Todesser schrieen. Er spürte, wie einer keine zehn Zentimeter von ihm zu Boden ging.

Hände schnappten ihn, die Finger in einem Code zusammen gepresst. Sie waren Alliierte und er arbeitete mit ihnen. Vince schrie irgendetwas. Sie standen zusammen, ein wenig entfernt von dem Haufen aus Körpern, und waren momentan vor dem Kampf geschützt. Der Huffelpuff war nirgends zu sehen. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, da er seinen Freund nicht hören konnte. Er konnte gar nichts hören! Vince war jetzt genau vor seinem Gesicht und bewegte seine Lippen.

"Gut!", schrie Draco, verstehend. Der Auror hatte den Rückzug befohlen; sie fielen zurück zum Quidditchfeld.

Die zwei Slytherins verhöhnten die Todesser, ließen sie in Fallen laufen und führten sie zu dem nächsten Verteidigungsstützpunkt. Am Waldrand fielen sie zu Boden und vier Auroren sprangen auf und schossen Flüche über ihre Köpfe hinweg und streckten die zehn Todesser, die sie verfolgten, nieder. Die Auroren zogen sich zurück und rissen Draco und Vince mit sich.

Sie fielen in den ersten Graben und beide erhielten die schnelle und effiziente medizinische Sorge der Auroren. Dann standen sie auf und kämpften wieder. Die Todesser fielen zu Dutzenden, als sie versuchten das Feld zu überqueren. Alle anderen Wege zur Schule waren blockiert worden, aber sie hatten Schützengräben und waren sicher, als sie von der bedeckten Erde feuerten.

… "_Negotium somnium!" …_

Dracos Fähigkeit zu hören, kehrte zurück und er wünschte sich, dass es das nicht getan hätte. Die Schreie waren schrecklich und ärgerlich. Die, die in dem Graben, in dem er war, verwundet waren, schluchzten wegen ihrer Wunden. Niemand konnte es sich leisten den Schutz zu verlassen und sie jetzt zur Schule zu bringen. Sie mussten warten, bis sie das Signal zum Feuerwerk gaben, das sie verdecken und es ihnen allen ermöglichen würde, sich zurückzuziehen.

… "_Eructo!" …_

Schließlich fielen die Todesser zurück und die schwarze Menge teilte sich. Voldemort schritt durch seine Ränge. Er trug blutrote Roben und sein Gesicht war blass wie der Mond. Die hysterischen Schreie bei diesem schrecklichen Anblick kamen aus den Rängen der Auroren, doch niemand brach zusammen oder rannte zur Schule. Das Monster hob seine Arme als er lief und Dementoren schwebten wie eine schreckliche Welle aus dem Schatten des Waldes und stürzten sich auf die Gräben.

"Expecto Patronum!", schrieen sie wie ein Chor und das Feld wurde erleuchtet, als silberne Gedanken des Glückes mit den schrecklichen Kreaturen zusammentrafen. Es gab zischende Schreie, als Einige unter dem Gewicht des Patronuszaubers zusammenbrachen. Sie sprachen ihn wieder und wieder.

Die Dementoren wurden weniger, doch die Todesser hatten die Ablenkung genützt, um zu ihnen in ihre Gräben zu gleiten. Draco schnaubte und kämpfte wieder in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann, als ein Todesser wortwörtlich auf ihn fiel. Der Schuh des Mannes kratzte gegen sein Bein und er schrie und zerkratzte das Gesicht des Mannes. Er fühlte, wie irgendetwas Breiiges unter seinen Fingern nachgab und der Todesser schrie auf.

… "_Inreto ligatio!" …_

Draco lächelte, als heißes Blut sein Gesicht bespritzte. Er schob fest und der Todesser fiel zurück, Blut lief sein Gesicht hinunter und ein Auge fehlte. Er sprach einen Zauber und der andere explodierte. Hilflos gegen den Schmerz, sprang Draco auf und verließ ihn, als er sich zurückzog. Feuerwerk blitzte über ihnen auf und brannte in den Augen, selbst dann, wenn sie fest geschlossen waren. Aber er musste nicht sehen. Er hatte das viele Male geübt und rannte zum Schloss.

Er hörte einen Schrei und hielt an. Das waren Pansy und Hermine! Er drehte sich um und rannte zu dem Geräusch. Seine Augen tränten fürchterlich. Aber er konnte die Umrisse eines Körpers erkennen, dessen Arm langsam zurück und zu dem Körper gedreht wurde. Ein langsamer Knochenverdrehungsfluch. Der Todesser, der ihn gesprochen hatte, war schon lange gegangen. Eine zweite Figur zog die schreiende und sich windende Figur zu dem Schloss, bewegte sich aber lustig. Er keuchte, als er realisierte, dass die zweite Figur keinen rechten Fuß hatte und genauso schrie.

… "_Effloresco fragmen!" …_

Er schloss seine Augen und rannte zu ihnen. Er betäubte sie beide und machte schnell einen Schlitten aus ihren drei Decken und zog sie. Ein Zauber traf seinen Rücken und er fiel mit einem panischen Schrei zu Boden, als er das Gefühl von seiner Brust an abwärts verlor. Das Feuerwerk erstarb und er öffnete seine Augen. Sieben Todesser rannten zu ihnen, schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe und spieen Flüche. Die Mädchen wurden mit etwas getroffen, von dem Draco nicht wusste, was es war. Dann verkrampfte er sich, als Schmerz sein Gehirn überschwemmte, als ein Zauber durch seine Abwehr glitt.

oooooooooo

Harrys Augen flogen auf. Sein Körper erschauderte und die Wände zitterten mit ihm. Er war in seinem Bett, in Dudleys zweitem Zimmer, in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Auch durch den Stein konnte er die Geräusche der gedämpften Schreie hören, die Flüche brüllten. Er konnte die Magie brennen und durch die Luft peitschen fühlen, Übelkeit in seinem Hals und Mund, als er vergewaltigt wurde. Doch viel wichtiger war, dass er sich der nackten Angst, die durch den Bund kam, bewusst war.

"Draco!", schrie Harry halb in Schmerzen, halb erzürnt. "DRACO!"

Er keuchte, als er die Hände auf sich fühlte, die ihm die Kleider von seinem Körper rissen. Wieder. Aber er hörte nicht auf, sich zu bewegen. Auch nicht, als er den ersten Flur erreichte und Verwundete, Weinende und Schreiende sah. Er konnte dafür keine Aufmerksamkeit aufbringen, um sich ebenfalls zu erschrecken. Draco brauchte ihn und Harry brauchte ihn genauso sehr. Die Welt drehte sich herum und herum und er konnte daraus keinen Sinn erkennen. Eine Minute war er in Hogwarts, führte einen Kampf, die nächste Minute, war er in seinem Raum bei den Dursleys mit seinem Onkel, der ihn berührte und vergewaltigte.

Wahnsinn griff nach ihm, dem er sich nur aus einem Grund aussetzte: Draco.

oooooooooo

Voldemort stand auf dem geschundenen und zerstörten Feld. Körper lagen wie gefallenes Laub herum. Einige verbogen und zitternd und andere dem Tode nah. Draco wurde zwischen zwei maskierten Todessern vor das Monster gebracht. Seine Beine baumelten nutzlos an ihm und sein Zauberstab war zerbrochen worden und die Stücke bei Pansy und Hermine zurückgelassen worden, die beide betäubt und verwundet waren. Voldemorts Zunge fuhr heraus. Seine blutroten Augen glühten wie bedrohliche Glut und seine Stimme war glatt und kalt wie eine schmelzende Leiche.

"Sssso kleiner Lord.", lächelte Voldemort und es war das Lächeln einer Hyäne. "Wo issssst Dein Retter? Wo issssst der Heilige, für den Du mich betrogen hast?" Draco starrte ihn mit schmerzvollen und aufsässig leuchtenden, grauen Augen an. Voldemort warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte. Die Sterbenden, die das Feld bedeckten, kreischten bei diesem Geräusch wie ein Teekessel, wenn er kocht. "Ssssso, immer noch aufsssssässsssig? Ssssoll ich auch Deine Arme nehmen, treuloser Drache?"

Das Monster hob seine klauenartigen Hände und Draco weigerte sich weg zu sehen. Alles was er fühlte, war Schuld und Bedauern. Er wollte seinen Geliebten beschützen. Er wollte Harry Zeit geben, um gesund zu werden, doch er war gescheitert. Er war gefallen. Voldemort würde ihn zerstören und dann würde er seinen Geliebten angreifen, während dieser verletzlich und bewusstlos war. Das war nicht fair! Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und schnaubte, mit Tränen in seinen Augen.

Voldemort hielt inne und seine Augen richteten sich hinter Draco, um zu dem Hogwarts-Eingang zu sehen. Eine Stille hatte sich über den Kampf dort gelegt und die Todesser und Auroren standen erstarrt da, als starrten sie verzückt auf ein Wunder. Harry Potter stand nackt dort und wurde von hellen weißen Flammen umgeben, die seine Haut unverletzt ließen. Seine Augen glimmten so grün wie das grünste Blatt. Sein Haar wehte um seinen Kopf wie wütende Wellen, sein Mund hing wie eine Wunde offen und ein brummender Laut erklang aus seiner dünnen Brust. Ein Todesser ließ einen Zauber los, doch der verbrannte in den Flammen und ließ sie für eine Sekunde noch heller aufleuchten. Diese grünen Augen bewegten sich nicht oder registrierten den Angriff. Sie bohrten sich vorwärts, reichten über die Gründe und pinnten sich in den gebrochenen Blonden.

"Und der Held ersssscheint. Sag mir, Draco Malfoy,…", trat Voldemort vor und liebkoste die Brust des großen Blonden. "sssso wie er mich ansssstarrt, vermute ich, dasssss Du ihm sssehr viel bedeutesssst. Mehr als jeder andere, den ich vor seinen Augen getötet habe."

Draco fühlte Hoffnung und Panik durch seine Brust rauschen. Harry? Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, um ihn zu sehen, da er Voldemort nicht vertraute, doch die Todesser wollten ihm nicht einmal diese Bewegung erlauben.

"Bist du der kleine Geliebte des Heldenjungen? Bist du, Draco, ein Lustknabe?" Voldemorts Zunge kam heraus und glitt an der Unterlippe des Blonden entlang.

"Tu das noch einmal.", traute sich Draco zu sagen. Seine Augen brannten mit Hass und Abscheu.

Voldemort lachte, wurde aber still, als er sich des leichten Bebens unter seinen Füßen bewusst wurde. Seine Augen kehrten zu Harry zurück und er sah, wie der Junge mechanisch vorwärts lief, während der Boden leicht bei jedem Schritt erzitterte. Er hatte schon ein Viertel des Weges über das Feld zurückgelegt und die Macht und die Hitze, die von ihm ausgingen, führten dazu, dass Voldemort seine Augen verengte und ein Zischen seinem Hals entfuhr. Er schlug zu und Draco schrie, fiel rückwärts aus dem Griff der Todesser und fiel mit gebrochenen Rippen zu Boden. Er wimmerte vor Schmerzen, als sein Blick verschwamm und er ohnmächtig wurde.

oooooooooo

Harry erstarrte. Seine Augen sahen nichts anderes als Draco. Sein Geliebter war in einer merkwürdigen Position, sein Zopf ramponiert und angesenkt, aber immer noch hinunter und hinunter und hinunter hängend. Sich kontinuierlich bewegend, kam Harry näher und näher zu seinem Geliebten, Helfer, Verstand, doch dann zog Schmerz durch seine Brust und er sah, wie sein Draco zu Boden fiel. Auch von so weit weg, hörte er das klägliche, kleine gequälte Wimmern und es schnitt in ihn, peitschte ihn tief in sein Herz.

Die Flammen begannen grün zu flackern, als seine Augen langsam aufsahen und brennendes Rot trafen. Voldemorts Hand war noch immer in der Position des Zaubers und Harry begann wütend zu werden. Smaragdgrün fuhr seinen Arm hinunter, hüllte seinen Kopf ein. Er hob in die Luft ab, spreizte seine Arme, wie Flügel, zur Seite und seinem Mund entkam ein Knurren.

Voldemort hatte genug Zeit in Panik zu geraten, als Harry auf ihn zuschoss wie ein wütender Dämon. Er sammelte all seine Magie und schob die Hälfte davon in die Verbindung entlang, die er mit dem Jungen teilte, in der Hoffnung ihn zu verlangsamen, während er den Rest als Angriffswelle schleuderte. Harry schwebte darauf zu, glitt darum herum und er war bei dem Monster. Voldemort schrie, als er durch die Flammen griff, um die Hände des Jungen an den Handgelenken zu greifen. Das Feuer brannte! Es brannte hinunter zu seiner Seele und er heulte auf und seine Magie schlug weit um sich. Erde flog auf, Todesser wurden weggeschleudert, der Boden begann mehr zu beben und das Schloss stöhnte.

"Du wirst Draco nicht wehtun! Hörst du mich!", schrie Harry wahnsinnig. Er bäumte sich auf, als grüne Flammen von seinem Körper explodierten und Voldemort einhüllten.

Der Dunkle Lord stolperte und schrie als sein Körper begann sich zu krümmen. Er schlug um sich, versuchte Harry weg zu stoßen, doch der Junge klammerte sich an ihn. Das tödliche Feuer brannte und brannte und verschlang ihn langsam. "Ich werde ihn töten!", schrie das Monster. "Ich werde ihn töten!"

Harry knurrte wütend auf und smaragdgrünes Licht glitt hinunter und fuhr in den Dunklen Lord. Die Welt explodierte.


	28. Chapter 28

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

hi alle zusammen,

ihr müsst jetzt alle ganz tapfer sein. das hier, ist das letzte chap (und glaubt mir, ich bin darüber ebenso traurig)… es folgt dann nur noch ein epilog und dann ist die geschichte zu ende…

danke an euch liebe kommischreiber… knutsch

ein ganz besonderer dank gilt meiner lieben deedochan, weil sie sich noch nach einer (wilden?) party daran gemacht hat, das hier zu korrigieren knuddel

eure nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 28_

Severus riss seine Augen auf. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war, wie er zu Harry rannte, als sein Sohn wie ein lodernder Pfeil vorwärts flog, um den Dunklen Lord gegenüberzutreten. Remus war zu seiner Linken, sein Haar war offen und wild und seine Augen glühten. Der Werwolf hatte geheult, als sie sahen, wie Draco zusammenbrach. Alle anderen standen, zu geschockt um sich zu bewegen, herum. Jeder hatte ein Duell erwartet, einen lang gezogenen Kampf. Nicht, dass Harry Feuer fangen würde und sich mit dem Dunklen Lord auseinander setzen würde, bevor er explodierte.

Er schüttelte hart seinen Kopf. Es war keine Zeit für abschweifende Gedanken! Er musste sich konzentrieren! Er öffnete seine Augen. Hatte er das nicht bereits getan? Er lag, wo er gefallen war. Gras und Schmutz presste sich in sein Gesicht. Er konnte Stöhnen hören. Er konnte frische Schatten auf den taufrischen... Warte. Er konnte sehen? Es setzte sich mit einem Keuchen auf. Die Sonne ging auf!

Er schaute umher. Die Todesser waren immer noch bewusstlos, doch die Auroren erwachten. Sein Arm… Er fühlte sich komisch an. Er schob ungeschickt den Ärmel hoch und dann konnte er nichts anderes tun als da zu sitzen und zu starren. Sein Arm... Seit er sich von seinen Pflichten als Spion abgewendet hatte, hatte er sein Mal wortwörtlich auf Eis gelegt. Es schmerzte immer, dumpf und beständig, als der Dunkel Lord über seinen Verrat wütete. Aber es war immer da. Nicht einmal der isolierte Eiszauber hatte die Schmerzen betäubt.

Merlin, sein Arm! Er war makellos... weiße Haut, sanft und seidig, und mit nicht einmal einer Sommersprosse. Das Dunkle Mal war komplett gegangen. Sogar damals, als der Dunkel Lord vor fünfzehn Jahren besiegt wurde, als Harry ein Baby war, war es nicht komplett verschwunden. Er versuchte seinen Arm zu heben, um es besser zu sehen. Er konnte nicht. Er versuchte, seine Finger zu beugen. Nichts... Okay. Er würde damit umgehen können. Er hätte es vorgezogen, seinen Arm nicht zu verlieren, aber er war immer noch froh, dass das Mal weg war.

Die Auroren stöhnten und begannen sich aufzusetzen. Die Todesser hatten sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Er vermutete, dass der Verlust des Dunklen Mals sie für eine lange Zeit weggetreten lassen würde. Zum Glück für ihn war seines auf Eis gelegt und er hatte ein sehr starkes, unbewusstes Verlangen zu sich zu kommen. Harry! Schließlich erinnerte er sich, warum er so dringend nicht mehr liegen wollte und Severus kämpfte sich auf seine Füße.

Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam an. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich an, als wären sie nicht mit ihm verbunden und jede kleine Bewegung musste mit Absicht getan werden. Er schwankte, doch seine Augen suchten bereits den Teil des Gebietes ab, wo Harry und der Dunkel Lord aufeinander getroffen waren. Er fror und kalter Dunst wirbelte über das tote Gras und die dunkle Erde. Er verdeckte die Toten, die Sterbenden und die Bewusstlosen und verdeckte komplett die Sicht auf den Platz, wo sein Sohn gefallen sein sollte. Und Draco. Merlin, Draco…

Er stöhnte und ging ein paar Schritte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Hosenmatz und schnaubte über seine eigene Ungeduld. Seine Füße knirschten, aber das war normal. Es war später Dezember und Schnee… Schnee… Warum konnte er Gras und Erde sehen? Wo war der Schnee hin? Er schaute sich verwirrt um. Da war er. An der Seite des Schlosses und in dem Wald, doch überall in seiner Nähe war der Schnee weg. Nicht geschmolzen, nicht weg geschoben, einfach gegangen. Er schauderte, zwang sich aber dazu, jetzt nicht darüber nachzudenken. Später. Später, wenn er Harry und Draco hatte.

Er kam zu Hermine und Pansy. Sein Gesicht war blass und er schrie heißer um Hilfe. Er bekam einen unverbindlichen Schrei zurück und nahm das als Bestätigung. Er musste in Bewegung bleiben. Seine Söhne. Er musste zu seinen Söhnen kommen. Der Dunst teilte sich und er sah, wie sich jemand bewegte. Er versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu heben, konnte es aber nicht. Er konnte sich nur vorwärts bewegen.

Er konnte Harrys sehen. Der Mann blockierte seine Sicht auf das meiste von ihm, doch Severus konnte seinen Kopf sehen. Er lag auf der Seite, mit komplett geschlossenen Augen und schwach verletzten Lidern. Sein Haar war schlaff, als ob es die Feuchtigkeit aufsog. Der Mann drehte seinen Kopf, um über seine Schulter zu ihm zu sehen, und Severus sah, dass es Remus war.

"Severus." Der Werwolf hob Harry auf seine Arme. Der Junge hing schlaff darauf, seine Beine waren schwer und bewegungslos. Er tat nicht mehr, als zu zucken. Remus drehte sich um und sah ihn an. "Ich werde ihn zu der Krankenstation bringen."

"Atmet er? Ist er verwundet?" Severus konnte seine Augen nicht von seinen zu dünnen Sohn nehmen. Er war zu klein, zu zerbrechlich… so… mächtig.

"Ja und nicht, dass ich etwas sehen kann. Er riecht trotzdem nach Schmerz."

"Remus…", begann Severus, schnitt sich dann aber abrupt selbst ab. Er wusste, dass er dabei war umzukippen und er wollte seinem Geliebten keinen Hinweis auf seine Schwäche geben. Er wollte nicht, dass Remus eine Sekunde verschwendete, um Harry zu Poppy zu bringen.

Der Werwolf tätschelte seine Wange, als er vorbeiging und Severus stand steif da, bis er sicher war, dass Remus zu weit weg war, um zu ihm zurückzukommen, und dann stolperte er zur Seite. Ein Blitz von weiß fing seine Aufmerksamkeit und er schaffte es, die wenigen Schritte zu stolpern, die ihn von Draco trennten. Er konnte Remus' Magie auf ihn fühlen. Heilzauber. Er sog die Luft ein, als er die Verletzungen sah, die sein starker Slytherin-Sohn erlitten hatte. Dieses Mal war er fähig, seinen Zauberstab zu heben und er begann Heilzauber zu sprechen. Er schaffte drei, ehe die Dunkelheit seinen Geist umfing.

oooooooooo

Remus trug seinen Geliebten in die Krankenstation. Ministeriums Medihexen und Zauberer rauschten umher und kümmerten sich um die Verwundeten. Die fünf Hogwarts-Schüler, die sich entschlossen hatten Heilen zu lernen, statt mit der DA zu trainieren, bewiesen ihren Eifer, als sie sich kompetent mit den Fachleuten bewegten. Er wich ihnen allen vorsichtig aus, als er seinen Weg zu der hinteren Ecke fortsetzte, wo bereits Harry und Draco lagen und Aufmerksamkeit bekamen. Remus legte Severus sanft in das Bett neben die beiden Jugendlichen und richtete sich müde auf.

Das Schlachtfeld war ein Durcheinander. Todesser lagen immer noch bewusstlos, bereit um eingesammelt zu werden, dort, doch die Auroren waren verwirrt zurück auf ihrer Füße zu kommen und zu bemerken, dass Magie nicht beständig arbeitete. Einige Zauber zischten, andere hatten ihre Kraft verdreifacht. Einer der Auroren versuchte einen Todesser in die Luft schweben zu lassen und schoss ihn beinahe hundertfünfzig Meter in die Höhe. Der Todesser starb, als er landete. Aber das war okay. Er war der eine, der Hermine und Pansy angegriffen hatte, als sie sich zur Schule zurückzogen.

Der Punkt war, dass sie gezwungen waren alles manuell zu machen und keiner war davon begeistert die Aufgabe die Todesser einzusammeln und sie in der Schule einzusperren (Magie zwischen den Mauern arbeitete ziemlich gut, obwohl auch manchmal dort ein Zauber falsch lief),da das die Arbeit so viel schwerer machte. Sie mussten die, die besondere Aufmerksamkeit brauchten, in den Krankenflügel bringen. Keiner war bisher bereit dazu irgendetwas mit Voldemorts rauchenden, verkohlten und zerfleischten Körper zu tun.

Remus war der Stärkste dort. Er musste bei den Aufgaben helfen. Er wusste es. Doch er hasste es aus ganzem Herzen. Er wollte bei Harry, Draco und Severus bleiben. Er wollte dort bleiben, um die Prognosen zu hören. Was, wenn irgendetwas Schlimmes passierte, wenn er weg war? Aber er konnte die anderen, die Hilfe brauchten, nicht im Stich lassen. Harry würde das nicht erlauben. Severus würde es, wenn es bedeutete, seinen Söhnen zu helfen, doch Remus wusste, dass sie in guten Händen waren. Er konnte hier nichts anderes tun, als zuzusehen. Also drehte er sich um und ging.

oooooooooo

326 Auroren und Erwachsene (einschließlich der Hogwarts-Lehrkörperr und der Eltern) bekämpften die Todesser und Voldemort während der Attacke auf Hogwarts… 39 starben während des Kampfes… 22 starben auf der Krankenstation, während sich die Krankenschwestern und Doktoren um sie kümmerten… 49 der Überlebenden hatten Wunden erhalten, die sie für den Rest ihres Lebens beeinflussen würden.

21 Schüler (einschließlich Draco) kämpften… 4 starben (Fünftklässler Colin Creevey, Sechstklässler Justin Finch-Fletchley und Daphne Greengrass und der Siebtklässler Geoffrey Hooper) - alle, ehe sie medizinische Aufmerksamkeit erhalten konnten… 13 der Überlebenden erlitten Verletzungen, die für Jahre bleiben würden, wenn nicht sogar für den Rest ihres Lebens.

Poppy überließ die verletzten Auroren, Erwachsenen und Lehrer den Ministeriums-Zauberern und Hexen, doch um die verletzten Schüler kümmerte sie sich selbst, mit der Hilfe von Dennis, Luna, Padma, Susan und Greg. Beinahe jedes einzelne der Kinder, die zum Kampf gegangen waren, war auf irgendeine Weise verletzt, doch dreizehn Fälle waren sehr ernst und benötigten all ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Cho und Seamus waren beide blind und ruhten sich aus. Beide hatten immer noch ihre Augäpfel, aber keiner von ihnen konnte etwas sehen. Die Augen waren sehr empfindlich und sie zu heilen würde vorsichtige Arbeit und Zaubertränke benötigen. Ihre Behandlung würde warten müssen, bis sie mehr Zeit hatte sich ihnen zu widmen. Andere hatten leichte Verbrennungen, Schrammen und Brüche erlitten. Dennis kümmerte sich um diese.

Pavarti und Anthony wurden von Padma und Luna überwacht. Beide hatten ein schweres Hirntrauma erlitten. Sie taten das Beste, was sie für die geschwollenen Gehirne und gebrochenen Schädel tun konnten. Pavarti hatte auch schwere Verbrennungen auf ihrem Rücken und Anthony hatte sich seine Hüfte gebrochen. Beide hatten andere leichte Schrammen und Verletzungen erlitten, aber diese waren schon längst behandelt worden.

Ernie brauchte alle ihre Fähigkeiten, um gerettet zu werden. Er hatte massive Organausfälle, doch sie konnte ihn letztendlich stabilisieren. Er hatte auch tiefe Schnitte auf seinem Gesicht und seinen Armen. Er würde wöchentlich Tränke nehmen müssen, damit seine Organe korrekt arbeiten würden und er würde aufpassen müssen, was er aß und trank. Terrence erlitt einen Zauber, der einen Herzanfall auslöste. Er war jetzt stabil, doch sein Herz würde nach dem für immer schwach sein. In diesem Moment überwachte sie Susan, die sicherstellte, dass sich ihr Zustand nicht verschlechterte.

Fünf der Schüler hatten Gliedmaßen verloren, die man wieder wachsen lassen musste und Hermines Arm war so verdreht und aus der Form gebracht, unter dem Knochenverdrehungsfluch, dass sie den Arm an der Schulter abschneiden mussten, damit sie ihn wieder wachsen lassen konnten. Terry und Ron verloren beide ihre Zauberstab-Hand. Zacharias wurde von dem Selben Zauber getroffen, doch dieser nahm ihm seinen Arm ab dem Ellbogen ab. Und Pansys rechter Fuß war gerade abgeschnitten.

Die Sache mit dem wieder wachsen lassen von Gliedmaßen war allerdings unglaublich schmerzhaft. Kein Schmerztrank oder Betäubungszauber konnte währenddessen gegeben werden, da es die Heilung behindern würde, so dass der Patient viele Stunden einen anhaltenden hohen Schmerz aushalten musste. Die meisten Patienten würden wahnsinnig aus der Heilung kommen. Deshalb entschieden sich einige Zauberer und Hexen mit dem Verlust ihrer Gliedmaßen zu leben, anstatt zu versuchen, sie wieder wachsen zu lassen.

Aber sie wollte keines ihrer Kinder so durchs Leben gehen lassen! Deshalb sangen, hielten und wuschen sie und Greg sanft das Gesicht der Opfer mit kalten Lappen, als sie litten, taten alles, was sie konnten, um den Schmerz abzustumpfen und ihre Geister vom Zerbrechen abzuhalten. Terry und Ron waren nach vierzehn qualvollen Stunden bewusstlos zusammengebrochen, doch ihre Hände waren zu ihnen zurückgekommen. Pansys Fuß war nach siebzehn Stunden geheilt und Zacharias' Arm hörte nach zwanzig Stunden auf wieder zu wachsen. Und Hermine… die arme Hermine hatte siebenundzwanzig Stunden gelitten. Keiner von ihnen war bis jetzt aufgewacht, so dass sie nicht wusste, ob ihre Seelen die Heilung überlebt hatten.

Jetzt, wo Hermine durch den Prozess war, konnte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Harry und Draco richten. Sie hatte bereits Diagnosezauber gesprochen und sie als stabil genug erachtet, um zu warten. Sie würden alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit brauchen und jetzt, wo die anderen Schüler versorgt waren, konnte sie ihnen diese Aufmerksamkeit geben. Greg bot an ihr zu helfen, doch sie schickte ihn hinüber zu den sechs, die noch immer tief nach dem Wiederwachsen ihrer Gliedmaßen schliefen.

Sie schaute hinunter zu den bewusstlosen Jugendlichen und fühlte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. So viel war ihnen passiert und jetzt das! Das war nicht fair! Sie würde ihre Schmerzen hundertmal ertragen, um ihnen in Zukunft Schmerz zu ersparen, wenn sie es könnte. Sich schüttelnd, konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren Job. Sie war einfach nur müde oder sie würde jetzt nicht so emotional sein.

"Kann ich helfen?"

Sie drehte sich um und fand Severus, der dort stand. Er sah angespannt aus, doch in seinen Augen brannte Stärke. Sie bemerkte, dass sein linker Arm schlaff an seiner Seite hing. "Sie konnten den Nervenschaden nicht heilen?"

"Es gibt einen Trank, aber es wird ein paar Dosen brauchen, ehe er beginnt zu wirken."

"Wie lange haben Sie eingeplant, dass das Heilen dauert?"

"Sieben Monate und der volle Gebrauch meines Armes wird wohl nicht mehr möglich sein.", antwortete er.

Sie schaute nach Betrübnis, fand aber keine. Er war zu fokussiert auf die Jungen, um sich um seine eigenen Verletzungen zu sorgen. "Wo ist Remus?"

"Er schläft."

"Du solltest dich auch ausruhen.", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich habe in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden geschlafen, seit der Kampf endete. Hast Du das?", sagte er sanft, doch seine Augen funkelten sie entschlossen an. Er würde nicht erlauben, dass sie ihn weg schob.

Sie seufzte. Sie konnte die Wahrheit jetzt nicht zurückhalten. "Ich werde dich zuerst in die Arbeit an Harry einführen. Wenn du es hast, werde ich zu Draco gehen." Er nickte. Poppy deutete zu dem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett und er setzte sich. Sie holte einen weiteren für sich und setzte sich mit einem müden Blick. Severus sah sie erwartend an und sie straffte sich.

"Er hat keine physischen Wunden erlitten, aber seine Magie… sie ist verknotet. Die Kanäle in seinem Körper sind zerbrochen oder verbrannt. Wir müssen sie entwirren und die Magie beruhigen und die Kanäle wieder an den richtigen Plätzen aufbauen. Es ist nicht wirklich schwer, aber sehr langwierig und es wird viele, viele Stunden dauern, um fertig zu werden. Du fängst bei dem Herz an und arbeitest Dich langsam nach draußen. Dring in mein Bewusstsein und meine Magie ein und sieh mir bei der Arbeit zu. Dann werde ich dich überwachen, um sicherzustellen, dass du es richtig machst."

"Sehr gut.", sagte Severus sanft und drang in ihren Geist ein.

Poppy richtete ihre Augen auf Harry und sprach einen langen Zauber. Plötzlich waren sie beide in Harrys magischen Selbst. Severus wimmerte. Der Schaden war riesig. Langsam und vorsichtig begann Poppy das verknotete, siedende und schmerzhafte Chaos zu richten. Severus sah ihr bei jeder Bewegung zu. Sie hatte Recht. Das würde eine lange Zeit dauern. Wochen, vielleicht Monate. Und Harry würde nicht aufwachen, bis sie fertig wären, und wenn sie nur den kleinsten Fehler machten, könnten sie seine Macht verkrüppeln oder ihn sogar zu einem Squib machen.

oooooooooo

Vier Stunden später, zog Poppy sich zurück und ließ Severus allein. Er blinzelte und erkannte, dass Dennis geduldig mit einem kalorienreichen Mahl neben ihr stand. Sie lächelte den Jungen an, der sich sehr gut hielt, obwohl sein Bruder gestorben war, und setzte sich, um zu essen. Dennis erwiderte ihr Lächeln und kehrte zu seinen Patienten zurück. Poppy aß langsam, ruhte sich aus und sammelte ihre Kräfte. Sie würden nicht länger durchhalten, ohne zu wanken. Nach dem ersten Schritt, um Draco zu heilen, würde sie sich ausruhen müssen.

"Poppy? Wie geht es ihnen?"

"Sie werden gesund werden, Remus.", versicherte sie ihm mit fester Stimme, die ihn davor warnte, ihr zu sagen, dass es hoffnungslos war, wie die anderen Heiler es getan hatten. Der Werwolf neigte vorstehend seinen Kopf und sie stand auf. "Severus tut, was er kann für Harry, doch es ist eine empfindliche Arbeit und auch nur der kleinste Fehler wird katastrophal sein. Gib ihm noch eine Stunde und dränge ihn dann zurück zu uns, um ihn zum Ausruhen zu zwingen."

"Ja, Ma'am.", lächelte Remus, doch seine Augen wirkten gehetzt.

Poppy konnte keine Energie aufbringen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Draco brauchte sie mehr. Sie ging zu dem Blonden, wie es ein Gefangener tun würde, der zu seiner Exekution gehen würde. Dracos Zustand war bei weitem der Schlimmste, um den sie sich je kümmern musste. Aber sie würde ihn heilen! Sie sprach einen Zauber und nickte zufrieden, weil seine sechs gebrochenen Rippen komplett geheilt waren. Der Schnitt an seiner Seite und das Gift waren ebenfalls versorgt worden. Die ernsten Verbrennungen auf seinen Beinen heilten immer noch und würden es noch für einige Wochen tun. Es würden feine Narben zurückbleiben, die aber nicht so schlimm wären, um ihm am Bewegen zu hindern.

Was ihr wirklich Sorgen machte, war der gebrochene Wirbel und das durchtrennte Rückenmark. Knochen konnte sie einfach heilen, aber Nerven… und speziell diese des Rückenmarks… Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und bewaffnete sich selbst mit acht verschiedenen Zaubertränken und ihrem Zauberstab. Sie würde ihn heilen. Sie würde. Und alles, was sie tun musste, war es zu tun.

oooooooooo

"Severus, komm zurück zu mir, Schatz." Remus berührte mit seinen Lippen das weiche Haar des Mannes und wurde dadurch belohnt, dass Severus schnell blinzelte und sein Gesicht drehte, so dass er zu ihm hinauf schaute. "Du musst Dich ausruhen. Komm schon. Harry wird immer noch da sein und Du willst auch keinen Fehler machen." Severus sah so aus, als würde er gleich protestieren und Remus schüttelte ernst seinen Kopf. "Nein. Poppy hat mir aufgetragen, Dich nach einer Stunde zu stoppen und es waren drei."

"Drei?", zog Severus überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Ja. Jetzt komm essen und wärme mich, während ich ein paar Stunden schlafe.", lächelte Remus und zog seinen Schatz auf seine Füße.

"Warst Du in Ministerium?"

"Das war ich.", nickte Remus und führte ihn hinunter in die Kerker. "Die Todesser sind alle in bewachten Räumen - voneinander isoliert. Jeder wurde gründlich verhört."

"Wie geht Albus damit um, Minister zu sein?"

"Er macht es besser als Fudge.", lachte Remus.

Severus bemerkte, dass er selbst lächelte. "Nun, das ist nicht schwer."

"Der Dunkle Lord hatte in der Nacht des Kampfes einige Waffen bei sich, kam aber nicht dazu sie zu benutzen. Ich vermute, dass er warten wollte, bis er am Hauptportal des Schlosses war. Wir hätten nicht überlebt, wenn er eine von ihnen benutzt hätte.", erschauderte Remus und lehnte sich näher an seinen Gefährten. "Albus hat so viele Auroren und Spezialisten darauf angesetzt, wie er entbehren konnte, um sie zu demontieren."

"Hat er gesagt, was sie bewirkt hätten?"

"Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?"

Severus dachte darüber nach und entschied sich, dass er es nicht wollte.

"Wie geht es Harry?" Remus öffnete die Tür und sie traten hindurch.

Ohne darüber zu reden, gingen sie beide hinüber zu dem Kamin und holten den Tisch hinüber, so dass sie vor dessen Wärme und dessen Licht sitzen konnten, während sie aßen. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander und Remus hörte zu, wie Severus den schlimmen magischen Zustand, in dem sich Harry befand, beschrieb. Als Severus fertig war, fragte er nach Draco. Niemand hatte ihm etwas über ihn gesagt.

Remus seufzte und senkte seine Gabel. "Severus, seine Wirbelsäule wurde etwa in der Mitte durchtrennt. Das Rückenmark wurde zerrissen. Er ist etwa von seinen Rippen an abwärts gelähmt."

Severus wurde blass und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine Augen waren große dunkle Tunnel und der Schrecken war darin zu erkennen. Remus flog aus seinem Stuhl und kniete sich vor seinen Geliebten und hielt Severus, als er taub und bewegungslos da saß. Er summte in das Haar des Zaubertränkemeisters und küsste wieder und wieder seine Schläfen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe Severus aus seinem Schock erwachte.

"Nein.", wisperte er. "Nein. Das kann nicht wahr sein."

"Es tut mir Leid.", weinte Remus sanft. "Aber Poppy ist überzeugt, dass sie ihn heilen kann. Sie widmet jetzt all ihre Zeit ihm und keinem anderen. Sie hat sogar erlaubt, dass sich die Ministeriums-Heiler um die anderen Schüler kümmern. Er wird gesund werden."

"Verkrüppelt. Oh, Draco, nein. Nicht Draco." Severus versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schüttelte sich.

Remus hielt ihn fest und weinte die ganze Zeit sanft an der Schulter seines Geliebten.

oooooooooo

Es war Weihnachtsmorgen, Mittwoch, der 25.Dezember 1996, vier Tage, seit Harry den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hatte. Poppy wachte nach nur sechs Stunden Schlaf auf und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihre Arbeit an Draco fortzusetzen. Sie hatte vor zwanzig Stunden begonnen, seine Wirbelsäule zu heilen und sie hatte noch einen sehr weiten Weg zu gehen. Sie trat aus ihrem Büro und war halb durch den kranken Flügel, als ein jubelnder Greg zu ihr hinüber eilte.

"Sie sind wach! Pansy, Terry und Ron sind wach und sie sprechen! Sie scheinen okay zu sein! Sie werden okay sein!"

Poppy hastete mit ihm zur Türe und sie rannten praktisch den Gang hinunter zu den privaten Räumen, die den ernsthaft verletzteren Patienten gegeben worden waren. Sie betrat den Raum, um zu sehen, wie Ron aufrecht saß und langsam und bruchstückhaft mit dem Medi-Zauberer sprach, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Er zuckte, als sie in seine Sicht kamen, doch dann lächelte er Poppy an.

Bei den anderen beiden war es das Gleiche. Sie wichen bei jeder kleinen Bewegung oder jedem kleinen Geräusch zurück, aber sie waren sie selbst. Die langsame Sprache und der Mangel an Konzentration sollten mit der Zeit besser werden. Sie würden gesund werden. Sie fühlte bei diesen Neuigkeiten eine solche Erleichterung, dass sie einfach Greg küsste. Der Junge wurde rot, lachte aber mit ihr. Das war wundervoll!

Pansy wachte gegen Nachmittag als nächstes auf. Sie war stumm, aber ihre Augen blickten intelligent und sie nickte oder sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um zu kommunizieren. Sie war auch schreckhaft, aber sie war nicht verrückt. Zacharias wachte in dem gleichen Zustand wie Pansy fünf Stunden später auf und um Mitternacht wachte Hermine auf. Sie hatte einige Panikattacken, aber solange nur eine Person auf einmal in dem Raum mit ihr war und das Licht dunkel gehalten wurde, konnte sie reden, obwohl ihre Worte verwischt waren.

Sie würden sich alle erholen! Ihre wieder gewachsenen Gliedmaßen würden immer Schmerzen verursachen, wenn sie überanstrengt worden waren und wenn es kalt war, aber sie würden sich erholen! Es war das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, nach dem irgendjemand im Schloss hätte fragen können.

oooooooooo

Zwei Tage später wachte Remus in seinem Bett auf und küsste leidenschaftlich seinen Gefährten wach. Severus öffnete seine Augen und funkelte ihn an. Remus lachte und kletterte aus dem Bett. Severus konnte hören, wie seine Knochen knackten und wimmerten. "Vollmond heute?"

"Ja. Ich muss gehen. Ich sehe dich morgen Abend irgendwann."

Remus zog sich vorsichtig an und versuchte nicht den Schmerz zu verschlimmern, der in seinen Gelenken wuchs. Ein Klopfen erklang von der Tür. Severus schnaubte, zog seine Sachen an und murmelte einen Spruch, der sie richtete. Remus kicherte hinter ihm, wurde aber ignoriert. Er zog die Tür auf. "Ja?"

"Guten Morgen, Sir.", lächelte Luna Lovegood ihn strahlend an. "Ich wollte Sie nur wissen lassen, dass Anthony und Pavarti endlich aus ihrem Koma erwacht sind. Sie sind beide beieinander und bei Verstand, aber wir denken, dass Pavarti einen dauerhaften Gedächtnisverlust erlitten hat. Sie denkt, dass sie zehn Jahre alt ist. Sie wissen noch nicht, ob sie in diesem kindlichen Stadium bleiben wird oder, ob sie mit der Zeit erwachsen wird. Anthony erinnert sich an alles, aber, wenn er überanstrengt oder überemotional ist, wird er komplett stumm und wird manchmal Krampfanfälle haben. Alles in allem, wenn man ihre Verletzungen bedenkt, haben sie sich großartig erholt, aber beide werden immer noch kontinuierliche Pflege brauchen. Pavarti hat ihre Heiler-Zwillingsschwester, so dass das kein Problem ist, und Anthony hat seine Eltern hier."

"Danke, Luna ", knurrte Severus. Hielt das Mädchen jemals seine Klappe?

"Ja, danke.", sagte Remus mit freundlichem Ernst. "Wir sind sehr glücklich, dass sie aufgewacht sind. Ich weiß, dass Poppy Angst hatte, dass das Koma vielleicht permanent wäre."

"Ja. Wir sind alle sehr glücklich. Jetzt müssen nur noch Harry und Draco aufwachen und wir werden alle wieder zusammen sein." Sie machte einen Knicks und hüpfte dann singend den Gang entlang.

"Wenn das Mädchen nicht so eine gute Heilerin wäre…"

"Aber das ist sie.", küsste ihn Remus auf die Wange. "Iss, ehe Du wieder zur Harry gehst. Und streite dich nicht mit Poppy, wenn sie sagt, dass du dich ausruhen sollst."

Severus funkelte ihn an. Remus ging und hinterließ Lachen in seinem Kielwasser.

oooooooooo

Severus war auf der Krankenstation, als Remus Samstagnachmittag hinein stolperte. Greg und Susan rauschten zu ihm hinüber und brachten ihn in ein Krankenbett. Der Werwolf versicherte ihnen, dass es ihm gut gehen würde, er müsse sich nur ausruhen, doch das bekam er nicht. Severus grinste im Hintergrund, während er ein spätes Mittagessen aß, und beobachtete durchaus erfreut, wie sein Gefährte so bemuttert wurde, wie es der verfluchte Wolf immer bei ihm tat. Remus knurrte ihn spielerisch an.

"Gut. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr beide hier seit.", kam Poppy hinüber, die sehr fertig und müde aussah. Sie verbrachte jeden wachen Moment damit an Draco zu arbeiten. Severus tat dasselbe mit Harry, doch es war nicht annähernd so schwer wie Poppys Aufgabe, so dass er sich ein bisschen besser hielt. "Ich halte Draco in einem Heilschlaf, seit er hierher gebracht wurde, aber es ist nicht gesund für ihn gezwungen zu sein so lange bewusstlos zu sein. Ich plane ihn morgen früh aufzuwecken und ihn für vierundzwanzig Stunden wach zu halten. Er wird Schmerzen haben und gezwungen sein, eine Ganzkörperklammer zu tragen, also wird er nicht glücklich sein. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr zwei da wäret. Wenn er gut mit den Dingen umgeht, können wir vielleicht auch seine Freunde dazu holen."

"Das wäre wundervoll.", lächelte Remus sie an.

"Gut.", wiederholte sie und stand blinzelnd da.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich ausruhen.", murmelte Severus. "Du tust Draco nichts Gutes, wenn du durch Deine Erschöpfung einen Fehler machst."

"Ich würde kaum einen Fehler machen!", ärgerte sich Poppy.

"Kommen Sie, Madam Pomfrey.", sagte Susan sanft, als sie den Arm der Medihexe nahm. "Ich hab ihr Bett fertig und ich werde sie in ein paar Stunden wecken. Professor Snape ist schon allein unmöglich. Sie müssen nicht noch ein schlechtes Beispiel geben."

Poppy seufzte." Ja. Ja, du hast Recht."

Die Männer schauten, als die Sechstklässler-Mutter die beinahe Fünfundvierzigjährige ins Bett brachte. Severus lächelte dunkel und Remus gluckste. Greg lachte mit ihnen und sprach einen Wärmezauber über die Decken, die um Remus gewickelt waren. "Gibt es irgendwas, was ich sagen kann, um sie auch in ein Bett zu kriegen, Professor Snape?"

"Nein", funkelte Severus seine Schüler an.

"Komm schon, Severus. Ich kann sagen, dass Du noch nicht geschlafen hast, seit ich gegangen bin." Obgleich seine Worte leicht waren, waren Remus' Augen ernst. "Mach ein Schläfchen. Harry wird hier sein, wenn du aufwachst und ich weiß, dass du morgen ausgeruht sein willst, um mit Draco zu reden. Du möchtest ihm doch keine Sorgen machen, indem du so schrecklich aussiehst, oder?"

"Elender Wolf.", schnarrte Severus, stand aber auf und legte sich in das Bett neben seinen Geliebten.

Greg lächelte und dämmte das Licht in dem Raum. Er hätte die Decken des Professors aufgeheizt, hatte sich aber nicht getraut. Er wollte schließlich leben, um einen neuen Tag zu erleben.

oooooooooo

Draco wurde langsam wach. Zuerst dachte er, dass er immer noch ein Gefangener von Voldemort war. Sein Rücken tat schrecklich weh und der Schmerz schoss in permanenten Stößen seine Hüften hinunter und in seine Beine. Aber er hörte, wie Severus ihn rief und er wusste, er war es nicht. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein Körper wurde komplett unbeweglich gehalten; er konnte nicht einmal seinen Kopf drehen. Wenigstens wusste er, dass er Kontrolle über seinen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, denn er blickte finster. Er öffnete seine Augen und ja, er war im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey, Severus und Remus standen dicht bei ihm, so dass er sie sehen konnte, ohne seinen Kopf zu bewegen.

"Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?", krächzte er und blickte noch finsterer, als er hörte, wie schwach er klang. Was war mit seiner Stimme los?

"Du hast eine sehr schwere Rückenverletzung erlitten, Draco. Bewegenen würde es nur schlimmer machen. Du bist für eine Woche in einem Heilschlaf gehalten worden, während Poppy sich um Dich gekümmert hat.", antwortete Severus. "Hast Du Schmerzen?"

"Ja.", fauchte Draco.

"Hier, Mister Malfoy. Trinken Sie das aus." Poppy brachte eine Phiole zu seinen Lippen und er schluckte brav. Binnen Sekunden, minderte sich der Schmerz von heißen Stacheln zu einem dumpfen Schmerz.

"Besser.", sagte er. "Wasser?"

Remus platzierte ein Glas von seligem kaltem Wasser an seine Lippen. " Schließ Deine Augen, wenn Du genug hast."

Draco erinnerte sich an den Kampf. Bilder kehrten zu ihm zurück, schreckliche Bilder. Während des Kampfes war er zu taub gewesen, um sich von ihnen beeinflussen zu lassen, aber jetzt… jetzt fühlte er sich krank. Wenn er nicht verzaubert wäre, würde er zittern. Unter diesen Umständen, begann Schweiß seine Stirn zu bedecken und bald das ganze Gesicht. Das Glas war weg. Hatte er seine Augen geschlossen? Ja. Gut, er wollte nicht ertrinken. Jemand murmelte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Es war beruhigend und er hatte nicht die Stärke mit sich selbst zu ringen, als er zusammenbrach und weinte. Merlin, der Kampf war so schrecklich gewesen.

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, sah er, dass Poppy gegangen war und nur Remus und Severus zurückgeblieben waren. Sie lehnten nah an ihm, so dass er ihre Körperwärme spüren konnte und er war dankbar. Der Raum schien plötzlich zu groß und er fühlte sich beschützt und sicher mit ihren warmen Körpern, die sich nahe an ihn pressten. Aber er war ein Lord und er konnte sich nicht so lange zurückziehen. So schloss er seine Augen und fragte nach mehr Informationen.

"Wo ist Harry? Was ist passiert?"

"Harry ist genau neben Dir.", sagte Remus beruhigend und strich sanft Dracos Haar aus dessen Gesicht. "Er hat den Dunklen Lord mit einem mächtigen Todesstoß vernichtet. Der Rückstoß hat die ganze Schule für Stunden bewusstlos gehalten, aber es hat auch sein magisches System furchtbar verwirrt. Severus arbeitet daran es zu mindern und es wieder zum Fließen zu bringen. Für jetzt ist er in einem Koma. Sein Körper ist in einem zu tiefen Stadium eines magischen Schocks, um aufzuwachen."

"Wann wird es ihm besser gehen?"

"In ein paar Wochen, vielleicht.", murmelte Severus. „Manchmal geht die Heilung einfach und manchmal ist es schwer. Es ist schwer vorauszusehen, wann ich fertig sein werde."

"Und ich?"

"Dein Fall ist sehr schwierig.", ergriff Severus Dracos Hand. Sie bewegte sich nicht in seiner, aber er wusste, dass sein Sohn es fühlen würde. "Es wird drei Monate dauern, damit Deine Verletzung heilt. Aber Poppy plant, dass du in drei weiteren Wochen aus der Körperklammer befreit wirst."

Draco fühlte, wie sein Herz sang, als er erkannte, was das bedeutete. "Mein Rückenmark war durchtrennt."

"Ja.", sagte Remus tränenreich. "Aber es geht dir besser. Draco, du wirst wieder gesund werden."

"Von wo an?", ignorierte ihn der Blonde. Er war ein Realist und er wusste, dass Verletzungen des Rückenmarks beinahe unmöglich zu heilen waren.

"Kurz unter Deinen Rippen.", sagte Severus sanft.

"Wo ist meine Mutter? Wurde sie informiert?"

"Draco… " Severus konnte nicht weiter sprechen.

"Narzissa ist gestorben, Draco." Remus presste seine Lippen auf die Wange des Jungen. "Es tut mir Leid. Sie hat den Rückzug der Auroren und der DA im Osten gesichert. Eine Gruppe von Todessern verfolgte die Gruppe und sie rannte los, um auf sie zutreffen. Sie hat vier der sieben getötet, bevor sie fiel."

"Wer?", würgte Draco. "Wer hat sie getötet?"

"Quintus Lestrange.", antwortete Severus. "Er wurde gefangen genommen und wird am 6. Januar exekutiert."

"Welcher Tag ist heute?"

"Der 30. Dezember. Das nächste Schulhalbjahr wurde aufgehoben, um zu feiern und sich von dem Krieg zu erholen. Der Minister ist auch in dem Kampf gestorben und Albus hat seinen Platz eingenommen. Er ist damit beschäftigt, das Ministerium wieder aufzubauen und die Öffentlichkeit zu beruhigen und er wird es nicht schaffen als Direktor zu hantieren. Minerva wurde ausgesucht die neue Direktorin zu sein und muss Professoren für Zauberkunst und Astronomie finden. Professor Flitwick und Professor Sinistra sind beide gestorben. Die Schüler und Lehrer haben sich alle genug erholt, um am 1. nach Hause zurückzukehren und die Patienten, die noch nicht geheilt sind, werden nach St.Mungos gebracht. Hogwarts wird bis August nächsten Jahres geschlossen werden."

"Ich werde nicht ins St.Mungos gebracht!", schnappte Draco und Tränen rannen noch immer aus seinen Augen. Oh, seine Mutter, seine wunderschöne tapfere Mutter. Sie waren nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn immer geliebt. Und sie waren zu einer Verständigung gekommen. Für die Chance, um ihn weggenommen zu werden! Er war wütend! Es tat ihm Leid. Er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

"Nein.", legte Severus seine Hand sanft auf dessen Kopf. "Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen. Poppy sagt, dass sie kommen und bleiben wird, um Dich zu heilen und Deine physische Therapie zu überwachen. Harry wird natürlich mitkommen und Remus und ich."

"Nachhause." Dracos Hals verengte sich. "Ja. Ich möchte zurückgehen nach Malfoy-Manor. Da sind genügend Räume für alle von Euch und ich muss wieder die Kontrolle über die Familie übernehmen."

"Ja.", stimmte Severus zu.

"Wie viele Malfoys sind nach Hogwarts gekommen, um zu kämpfen?"

"Zwei.", antwortete Remus. "Donovan Malfoy kämpfte mit den Auroren und Jewel Malfoy half den Heilern."

"Beide Cousins dritten Grades.", seufzte Draco. "Ich muss herausfinden, was der Rest der Familie gemacht hat, während all das passiert ist."

"Wahrscheinlich ihre Geschäfte beschützt.", bot Severus an. "Nur der herrschende Familienzweig ist so aggressiv. Die meisten Malfoys sind lediglich Geschäftsmänner."

"Das ist wahr." Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich. "Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht herausbekommen werde, dass einige von ihnen heimlich den Dunklen Lord finanziert haben."

"Wenn Du es tun solltest, wirst Du damit umgehen. Jetzt solltest du dich ausruhen. Wir werden das nächste Mal, wenn Du aufwachst, zurück in Malfoy-Manor sein und wir werden uns dann darum kümmern." Severus strafte sich. "Möchtest Du deine Freunde sehen? sie möchten Dich wirklich sehr gerne sehen, bevor sie in ihr eigenes Zuhause zurückkehren."

"Ja. Nachdem ich gegessen habe.", würgte Draco. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, wenn sein Geist noch immer mit Trauer und Angst erfüllt war und er wollte sie erst recht nicht sehen, wenn er gefüttert wurde wie ein Kind.

Dankbarerweise nickte Severus und ließ ihn mit Remus allein. Draco war froh. Er liebte seinen Vater, aber er würde sich nicht wohl dabei fühlen, wenn er ihn fütterte. Remus auf der anderen Seite war freundlich und Draco wusste, dass er nie schlecht über ihn, wegen seiner Schwäche, denken würde. Er brauchte beinahe zwei Stunden, um alles zu essen, was Poppy ihm geben wollte und Remus ihn gereinigt hatte. Jetzt war er bereit. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass seine Mutter tot war.

"Draco!", kam Vince mit Greg auf seinen Fersen zu ihm geeilt.

Der Blonde lächelte sie an. "Wie geht es Euch Beiden?"

"Gut." Vince stand so nah bei Draco, dass er nicht seine Augen, in dem Versuch ihn zu sehen, verrenken musste. "Ich bin einfach froh, dass alles vorbei ist. Weißt du, dass das Dunkle Mal dieses mal komplett verschwunden ist? Der Dunkle Lord ist wirklich weg."

Draco schloss fest seine Augen und lächelte. "Das ist wirklich großartig, Vince. Wir müssen uns um ihn keine Sorgen mehr machen."

"Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte Greg sanft. "Hast Du irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

"Nein." Draco öffnete seine Augen und gab ihnen ein schiefes Lächeln. "Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich wieder in Ordnung komme und Ihr wisst, dass ich kämpfen werde, bis es wieder in Ordnung ist."

"Das wissen wir.", grinste Vince glücklich. "Pansy geht es auch besser."

"Pansy." Dracos Augen wurden groß. "Wie geht es ihr?"

"Sie hat ihren Fuß verloren und musste ihn wieder wachsen lassen. Sie ist immer noch sehr schreckhaft, aber es geht ihr besser. Sie denken, dass sie sich in ein paar Monaten wieder vollkommen erholt hat. Ihre Mutter hat ihr sogar einen wunderschönen silbernen Stock gegeben, den sie benutzen kann, wenn ihr Fuß schmerzt."

"Das ist großartig."

"Daphne ist gestorben.", sagte Greg sanft. "Und Terrence hat einen Herzanfall erlitten, aber er erholt sich."

Sie standen für ein paar Momente still da. Draco konnte nicht glauben, dass sie alle diesen Preis zahlen mussten, um dieses kranke Monster zu zerstören. Es war beinahe zu viel. "Wie geht es Harry?", fragte Vince.

"Ihm wird es wieder gut gehen.", antwortete Draco ernst und er dachte, dass sie es vielleicht durch all dies schaffen würden.

oooooooooo

Draco verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie. Er hatte drei Mahlzeiten und gab Severus Instruktionen über ihre Reise zum Manor. Als die vierundzwanzig Stunden um waren, zauberte ihn Poppy zurück in den Schlaf. Das neue Jahr kam und Hogwarts leerte sich langsam. Severus und Remus sicherten beide Jungen und sie nahmen eine magische Kutsche, um nach Malfoy-Manor zu kommen, da keiner der beiden Jugendlichen dazu fähig war anders zu reisen, bis sie geheilt waren.

Augustus Malfoy, Lucius' Lieblingscousin und Dracos Cousin zweiten Grades, war dort mit seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und seiner Tochter, um sie willkommen zu heißen. Elizabeth war vier Jahre alt und Kenneth war zwölf und ging nach Beauxbatons, aber alle drei Europäischen Zaubererschulen hatten geschlossen, um den Niedergang Voldemorts zu feiern.

Als die Tage vergingen, erfuhr Severus das Margaret Malfoy, Geburtsname Glory, einer Reinblutfamilie aus Frankreich, eine sehr nette und gastfreundliche Frau war. Sie konnte nicht mehr das Gegenteil von Narzissa sein, auch nicht, wenn sie es versucht hätte. Sie war eine perfekte, bescheidene Hausherrin und liebende Mutter. Augustus kümmerte sich um die Geschäfte für Draco, bis er zurück auf seinen Beinen war. Er war ein kalter Geschäftsmann, wollte aber ehrlich nicht den Titel des Lords und Kopf der Familie haben. Er war zu loyal dafür, aber er verhätschelte Draco auch nicht.

Als Draco nach einer weiteren Woche der Behandlung aufgeweckt wurde, schnaubte der Mann, wenn Draco Schwäche zeigte und sein schneidender Witz verspottete Draco, wenn eine der Entscheidungen des Jugendlichen mangelhaft war. Liza, wie das kleine Mädchen genannt wurde, verehrte Harry aus irgendeinem Grund. Wann immer es ihr erlaubt wurde ihren Cousin Draco zu sehen, fragte sie ihn über den schlafenden Prinz im nächsten Zimmer aus. Draco lächelte dann und erzählte ihr fantastische Geschichten über Harry. Kenneth auf der anderen Seite war mehr interessiert an Draco. Er quälte den Blonden mit Fragen über den Kampf und Quidditch. Er wurde, warum auch immer, stumm, wenn Severus und Remus da waren. Margaret versicherte ihnen, dass er nur scheu war im Umgang mit Menschen außerhalb der Familie und eventuell noch mit ihnen warm werden würde.

oooooooooo

Draco schlief eine weitere Woche und einen Tag, ehe er wieder ausgelegt werden sollte und auch aus der Körperklammer entlassen werden sollte. Severus beendete Harrys Magie zu sortieren und die Magiekanäle seines Körpers zu reparieren. Severus kam aus seiner Trance und öffnete aufgeregt seine Augen. Er stand auf und strich Harrys Haar aus dessen Gesicht, während er ihn rief, um aufzuwachen. Smaragdgrüne Augen glitten langsam auf und sein Gesicht ging durch so viele Ausdrücke, so dass Severus vermuten konnte, was er fühlte oder dachte.

"Dad…", krächzte Harry. Tränen traten aus seinen Augen und sein Gesicht verzog sich in Verzweiflung.

Severus hielt ihn fest, als er schluchzte und zitterte. Er wiegte ihn zärtlich und sah sich nicht einmal um, als sich die Tür öffnete. Er konnte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit geben. Warme Arme umschlungen ihn und er wusste, dass es Remus war. Sich beschützt fühlend, erlaubte es Severus die Tränen kommen zu lassen und er versteckte sein Gesicht in den weichen schwarzen Haaren seines Sohnes. Harrys gebrochenes Weinen war zu viel, um es zu ertragen.

"Draco…", weinte Harry. "Draco!"

"Er ist im nächsten Raum, Harry.", sagte Remus sanft, doch Harry begann zu kämpfen und Panik zu bekommen.

Severus hob Harry in seine Arme und trug ihn in das nächste Zimmer. Poppy saß in einer Heilungs-Trance neben dem Bett des Blonden, ihre Finger und ihr Zauberstab zuckten und tanzten über seinen Körper. Sie drehte sich trotzdem herum, als Harry begann bei dem Anblick des bewusstlosen Blonden zu wimmern.

"Er ist am Leben, Harry!", versprach Severus. "Er schläft nur, während Poppy ihn heilt!"

Harrys Wimmern beruhigte sich und er hörte auch auf zu weinen. Mit nassem Gesicht und gejagten Augen, reichte er nach seiner Liebe und Severus schaute zu Poppy. Sie seufzte. "Geh und leg ihn neben ihn. Draco geht es gut genug, dass ich die Körperklammer wegnehmen kann." Severus tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und legte seinen Sohn neben Draco. Poppy murmelte den Zauber um den Festhaltezauber zu lösen und hob den Heilschlafzauber auf.

oooooooooo

Draco öffnete seine Augen und war sich sofort bewusst dass er seine Arme und seinen Kopf bewegen konnte. Dann wurde er sich der Wärme und des Gewichts an seiner Seite bewusst und drehte seinen Kopf. Seine Augen fanden Harrys, dunkel und feucht, und sein Herz sprang ihm vor Freude bis zum Hals. Es waren beinahe zwei Monate gewesen, seit er seine kleine Liebe nicht mehr gesehen hatte und das war zu lange. Merlin, er hatte seinen Harry vermisst.

"Baby?" Seine Hände kamen nach oben und berührten das kostbare Gesicht vor ihm und Harrys wundervoller Mund begann zu lächeln.

"Ray… Verlass mich nicht. Es ist so dunkel ohne Dich."

Draco zog ihn fest vorwärts und küsste ihn hart. Harry verspannte sich, bevor er sich in den Kuss fallen ließ und seine Arme um Dracos Nacken schlang. Sie küssten sich, bis ihre Lungen brannten und Harry wurde von seinem Inneren verschlungen, als Welle um Welle heftiger Freude, Liebe und Erleichterung durch den Bund zu Draco fluteten. Er wusste, solange Draco da war, würde es ihm gut gehen. Die Dunkelheit würde ihm nicht wehtun können, solange Draco so hell schien.

Draco unterbrach den Kuss und Harry legte seinen Kopf zitternd auf die Schulter des Blonden. Draco traf die Augen seines Vaters und der Krankenschwester. "Danke.", sagte er. Er wusste, sie würden verstehen, wie dankbar er war, dass er die Arme um seine Liebe festigen konnte. Poppy lächelte tränenüberströmt zu ihm und nickte. Remus umarmte sie und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Severus lächelte einfach, sein Gesicht und seine Schultern entspannten sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen. Ja. Sie würden es schaffen. Es würde ihnen gut gehen.

**Ende**


	29. Chapter 29

**Titel: **Growing Pains

**Author: **SensiblyTainted

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Deedochan

oooooooooo

Hi alle zusammen,

hier ist er nun also, der Epilog dieser Geschichte… ich möchte mich bei Euch allen für eure tollen Kommis bedanken… viele grüße auch von SensiblyTainted… Sie freut sich, dass Euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat…

Danke meiner lieben Beta: Deedochan

liebe Grüße

Nerventod

oooooooooo

_Epilog_

In den sieben Monaten, seit Harry nach dem letzten Kampf wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, hatten beide Jugendliche wundersame Fortschritte gemacht. Draco hatte viele Stunden Physiotherapie gehabt. Poppy hatte hart an ihm gearbeitet, seine Muskelstärke wieder aufgebaut und seine Nerven erweckt. Innerhalb eines Monats, nachdem er aus der Ganzkörperklammer entlassen worden war, konnte er wieder alleine stehen. Im April konnte er wieder laufen, brauchte aber noch eine Menge Pause. Jetzt lief Draco seit zwei Monaten normal, brauchte einen Stock, wenn er müde wurde, aber trotzdem… es war ein Wunder. Es war nicht einfach gewesen und hatte ihm oft große Schmerzen bereitet, doch er konnte jetzt stehen und gehen. Er musste jede Nacht Tränke nehmen, doch auch diese konnte er vielleicht im nächsten Jahr weglassen.

Harry war ein weiteres Wunder: der erste Überlebende einer Entweihung in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt. Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass es ihm gut ging, solange er mit Draco zusammen war. Draco war sein Stabilisator, der Filter, der das, was passiert war, für ihn ertragbar genug machte, um ihn überleben zu lassen. Aber, wenn Draco für mehr als ein paar Stunden weg war, begann er Flashbacks zu haben, zeigte nervöse Ticks und seine Magie wurde instabil. Auch, wenn Harry mit Draco zusammen war, war Harrys Magie untypisch.

Sein Zauberstab arbeitete nicht länger für ihn und er konnte nicht zaubern, außer er war sehr emotional. Harry war zuerst frustriert gewesen, bemerkte dann aber, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Er war sowieso sie meiste Zeit mit Draco zusammen. Wenn Magie benötigt wurde, konnte sich der Blonde darum kümmern. Wenigstens konnte sie ihn immer noch beschützen. Sie war sehr explosiv, wenn er ängstlich oder ärgerlich wurde.

Das einzige Problem daran, dass Harry seine Magie nicht bewusst nutzen konnte war, dass es einen Abfluss brauchte, oder es würde explodieren. So mächtig war seine Magie geworden. Glücklicherweise wusste Harry das instinktiv und gab eine gute Portion seiner Magie in den Bund mit Draco. Der Malfoy Lord konnte auch nicht mit so einer Gewalt umgehen und so ging Harrys Magie durch ihn hindurch, die Verbindung zu seiner Familie hinunter. Über das ganze Land hinweg erhöhte sich die Magie derer der Malfoy-Familie, die sich an Draco verpfändet haben, um beinahe dreißig Prozent. Und die, die Zuneigung zu Draco empfanden verdoppelten ihre Magie.

Klein Elisabeth zeigte bereits zufällige Magie von unglaublicher Stärke und Kenneth konnte jetzt Dinge mit Leichtigkeit verwandeln, wo er immer zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Harry war das Beste, das der Malfoy-Familie je passieren konnte. Er machte sie stärker und nun besser und gab Draco die Macht, die er brauchte, um eine solch große Familie in diesem jungen Alter zu beherrschen. Niemand würde es wagen Dracos Position als Lord an sich zu reißen, solange Harry mit ihm allein verbunden war.

Abgesehen davon, eine magische Sonne für die Malfoys zu sein, war Harry sehr unsicher darüber, was er Draco und der Zaubererwelt anbieten konnte. Er fühlte sich nutzlos und als eine Bürde für jeden. Also begann er einiges über die Zaubererregierung und -kultur zu lesen und zu lernen und er erkannte, wie sehr er niemals verstanden oder auch nur gewusst hatte, was um ihn herum passierte, weil er nicht in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen war.

Sich darauf festlegend, das Loch in dem Wissen der Muggelgeborenen und Reinblüter zu schließen, fragte Harry Draco danach, ihm eine Schule zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag zu bauen (da er den Großteil des Potter-Geldes an Waisenhäuser und Wiederaufbau-Projekte gegeben hatte). Es würde eine Schule werden, wo die Muggelgeborenen von Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang an den Wochenenden hinkommen konnten, um die gegenwärtige und vergangene Zaubererkultur zu erlernen. Draco hatte zugestimmt.

Die Reinblüter waren zuerst nicht zufrieden, doch Harry und Draco waren zu allen prominenten dunklen und weißen Familien gegangen, um zu erklären, dass, wenn sie die Muggelgeborenen unterrichteten und sie zu ihrem Lebensstiel bekehrt haben, der Einfluss dann nicht so einseitig wäre und die Muggelkultur ihre nicht so sehr zersetzen konnte. Sie hatten schließlich zugestimmt und versprochen, Harrys Schule neutral und unangreifbar von jeglicher politischer oder physischer Attacke zu behandeln.

Noch immer berauscht von seinem Sieg, hatte Harry auch so viele Werwölfe wie er konnte eingestellt, um zu lehren, zu beschützen und die Schule instand zu halten und er zahlte ihnen ein anständiges Gehalt. Bevor jemand durchdrehen konnte, stellte er sicher, dass jeder wusste, dass jeder Werwolf, den er anstellte, verpflichtet war, den Wolfsbanntrank zu nehmen und von der Schule in den Vollmondnächten entfernt wurde. Harry hoffte, dass das den Anstieg der Werwolf-Population stoppen würde und die Abneigung gegen sie drosseln würde. Natürlich war Remus sehr daran interessiert und Harry machte ihn zum Co-Direktor. Harry war der Gründer, doch er hatte keine Idee, wie man eine Schule führte und so würden sie es zusammen tun.

Die Schule wurde Ethos Akademie genannt und sollte am 1. Oktober, einen Monat, nachdem die anderen Zauberschulen begannen, öffnen. Es war ein wunderschönes Zauberergebäude und brauchte beinahe fünf Wochen pausenloser Arbeit, um fertig zu werden und es gab immer noch Raum, um damit fortzufahren und es über die Jahre wachsen zu lassen. Und weil Schüler von allen drei Europäischen Zaubererschulen teilnehmen würden etwas über andere Länder zu lernen, als dem, in dem sie geboren worden und Freundschaften über Europa schließen und neue Sprachen zu lernen. Tatsächlich bot Hogwarts nun Französisch und Deutsch als Wahlfächer an.

Auch die Zaubereiminister aller drei Länder kamen zu freundlicherem Umgang, seit ihre Kinder sich dort versammeln hatten. Die Minister hatten natürlich nur zögerlich zugestimmt, aber wenn DER Harry Potter, Mörder von Voldemort, zu dir kommt und um einen Gefallen bittet, ist es schwer abzulehnen. Dracos kalter Blick, als er hinter seinem Geliebten stand und die reine Macht der Malfoy-Familie, die sie hatte, wenn sie wirklich vereint war, hatten auch etwas damit zu tun.

oooooooooo

Harry stand am Fenster in dem Blauen Salon. Er war bescheiden (für einen Malfoy) dekoriert, mit zwei wunderschön geschnitzten Sofas, einem großen Kamin, zwei kleinen Fenstern und eleganten Landschaftsbildern. Es gab keine Marmorskulptur oder Gold in diesem Raum, deshalb fand es Draco pöbelhaft eingerichtet. Es war Harrys Lieblingszimmer. Er fand Malfoy-Manor wunderschön, doch manchmal war es überladen.

Er lächelte, als er Kennys und Lizas Lachen hörte. Sie spielten im Garten und er sah sie liebevoll an. Cousin Augustus und Margaret und ganz speziell die Kinder, waren zu einem Teil seiner kleinen Familie geworden. Remus und Margaret kamen wunderbar miteinander aus und Severus und Augustus waren zwei von gleichem Schlag. Und Harry liebte die Kinder. Sie fühlten sich wie Geschwister. Liza nannte Harry sogar Bruder. Er würde jetzt mit ihnen spielen, war aber kribbelig geworden und hatte sich in den Salon zurückgezogen, um darauf zu warten, dass Draco zurückflohte.

Harry fragte sich, ob Dracos Meeting bald vorbei sein würde, damit sie noch vor dem Abendessen ein wenig mit den beiden Kindern spielen konnten. Er reichte mit seinem Geist aus und legte alles in ihre Bindung. Er fühlte Dracos Belustigung und er wusste, dass das Meeting gut lief. Er seufzte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Fenster. Draco war vor beinahe dreieinhalb Stunden gegangen und er begann den Druck zu fühlen. Er griff bereits reflexartig alle paar Minuten nach der Bindung, um sich selbst am Boden zu halten.

„Harry?"

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass der goldhaarige Augustus im Türrahmen stand. Harry lächelte und deutete zur Begrüßung auf einen Stuhl. Wenn seine Bewegungen ein wenig ruckartig waren, sagte Augustus nichts darüber. Der Mann kam herein und nahm, mit sanften dunkelblauen Augen, platz. Er war kein toleranter Mann und die Schwäche war für ihn abstoßend, doch der kleine Dunkelhaarige war keine Schwäche der Familie. Tatsächlich war Harry eine wertvolle Ressource für sie. Die Magie des Jugendlichen erfüllte jetzt auch ihn, mit einem Gefühl wie warmer Sonnenschein.

„Er sollte bald zu Hause sein, Harry."

„Ich weiß.", nickte Harry spastisch und reichte wieder nach der Bindung und badete in den beständigen Gefühlen seines Geliebten. „Manchmal wünschte ich, dass Draco mich noch immer so fühlen könnte, wie ich ihn jetzt spüren kann. Dann wüsste er, wenn er zu lange fort ist."

Augustus lächelte. „Lord Draco würde niemals irgendetwas tun können, wenn das der Fall wäre. Er ist von Dir schon so, wie es ist, genug abgelenkt."

Harry lächelte glücklich zurück, da er wusste, dass Augustus ihn nur neckte. Draco liebte ihn wirklich. Wann immer sie zusammen waren, hatte Draco immer ein Auge auf ihn. Das ließ Harry sich sicher und beschützt fühlen und er betete Draco dafür auch an. Der Blonde war alles für ihn. Er griff nach dem Bund und sagte sich selbst, tief einzuatmen. Es ging ihm gut. Nichts würde ihm wehtun.

„Würdest Du gerne Schach spielen?", versuchte Augustus den Dunkelhaarigen abzulenken. „Ich habe gehört, dass Du Schachunterricht bei Deinem Vater genommen hast?"

„Ja." Harry stand auf, setzte sich aber sofort wieder hin. Seine Hände drehten sich in seinem Schoß. „Ich unterrichte Liza auch. Sie mag es, denke ich."

„Das ist wundervoll, Harry. Ich danke Dir."

Das Feuer flammte auf und Draco betrat den Raum. Ohne den Aschestaub von seinen Kleidern zu entfernen, rauschte er durch den Raum und nahm Harry in seine Arme, als der Dunkelhaarige zu ihm rannte. Severus trat nach dem Malfoy-Lord aus dem Feuer und tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Augustus. Die zwei waren unmöglich.

„Wie geht es Dir, Baby?"

„Es geht mir gut.", grinste Harry und versteckte sein Gesicht in Dracos Nacken. „Das Meeting lief gut, nehme ich an."

„Das hat es.", grinste Draco und lehnte Harry an seine Seite, so dass er seinen Cousin ansehen konnte. „Ich habe mir exklusive Rechte an einer neuen ägyptischen Seide gesichert."

„Exzellent.", schnurrte Augustus praktisch. „Und wie hast Du das geschafft?"

„Ich habe mit Lord Loring – schrecklicher Name, ich weiß", fügte Draco hinzu, als Harry lachte, „,dazu überredet mir seinen Anteil zu verkaufen und dagegen habe ich ihn 45 der Malfoy-Anteile einer sehr lukrativen Schweizer-Schokoladen-Aktie verkauft."

„Aktien, die gerade dabei sind zu fallen.", grinste Augustus. „Gut gemacht, Draco."

„Und der Abfall ist so klein, dass er es für eine Weile nicht realisieren wird und es für ihn nicht möglich sein wird, mich dafür zu rügen. Der Markt ist schließlich fließend und beinahe unmöglich vorherzusagen."

Augustus lachte.

Harry schob sich genug weg, um seinen Geliebten anzusehen. „Was wirst Du mit den Billionen, die Du für die Malfoy-Familie gesichert hast, anfangen?"

Draco lehnte sich hinab, um seine Wange zu küssen. „Drei Prozent gehen in die Restauration von Gebäuden, die im Krieg zerstört wurden. Und weitere drei gehen an die Ethos Akademie. Der Rest wird größtenteils draufgehen, um unseren Besitz zu erhalten und für die Steuern."

„Danke!", drückte ihn Harry.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee, Harry. Ich bin stolz, Dir zu helfen.", versicherte Draco ihm.

Harry konnte die Ehrlichkeit seines Geliebten durch den Bund spüren, doch als er hinauf zu Draco schaute, war sein Lächeln wissend, als würde er seiner Liebe nachgeben. Harry kannte die Wahrheit hinter Dracos Enthusiasmus für sein Projekt – abgesehen davon natürlich, dass er ihn unterstützen wollte. Draco mochte einfach die Tatsache, dass sie eine solch mächtige Aussage in allen drei Europäischen Regierungen machten. Draco war ein Malfoy und sein metaphysisches Territorium zu vergrößern, machte ihn selbstzufrieden und selbstgefällig. Draco hatte den Anstand ein wenig zu erröten und zwinkerte frech. Er schämte sich seiner Ambition oder dass er seinen Geliebten damit erfreute nicht. Harry gluckste.

„Cousin Draco! Bruder Harry!", kam Liza in den Raum gerannt, ihr goldenes Haar war zu Rattenschwänzen zusammengebunden und ihr Gesicht war rot vom schreien und rennen. Sie rannte in ihre Beine und Harry beugte sich hinunter, um sie auf seine Hüften zu heben und küsste sie auf ihre Wange, so wie sie es bei ihm tat. „Rettet mich! Kenneth der Hässliche ist hinter mir her!"

Draco lachte. „Kenny, was hast Du mit Deiner Schwester gemacht?"

Der Junge kam finster blickend in den Raum. Er hatte dasselbe hellbraune Haar, wie seine Mutter, doch sie beide, er und seine Schwester, hatten die blauen Augen ihres Vaters. „Sie hat mich gebissen und deshalb habe ich ihr gesagt, dass ich sie zurück beiße."

„Elisabeth!", schimpfte Harry. „Beißen ist böse und das weißt Du!"

Sie wütete und schmollte. Als Harrys grüne Augen letztendlich nicht weicher wurden, gab sie nach. „Tut mir Leid, Bruder Harry. Tut mit Leid, Kenny."

Augustus lachte. „Vor Dir, Harry, hat sich das kleine Gör niemals in ihrem Leben entschuldigt! Ich bin Dir zweifach dankbar!"

Harry lächelte und kitzelte den Bauch des kleinen Mädchens. „Sie ist wirklich süß."

„Ich habe Hunger.", lächelte Draco und küsste die Wange seines Geliebten. „Warum sehen wir nicht, was die Elfen und Cousine Maggie zum Abendessen ausgesucht haben?"

„Ich wünschte, Du würdest sie nicht bei diesem grauenhaften Namen nennen.", murmelte Augustus, der sehr gut wusste, dass Draco nicht aufhören würde. Es half nicht, dass es seine Frau nicht störte.

„Sollen wir auf Moony warten?", fragte Harry und schaute zu seinem Vater hinüber.

„Nein. Er ist damit beschäftigt einen Streit mit den Wölfen in Ethos zu lösen.", schnarrte Severus.

Harry nickte und die sechs machten sich auf den Weg zu dem familiären Speisezimmer.

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco liefen zusammen in ihr Schlafzimmer. Normalerweise zogen sie ihre Pyjamas an und Harry würde mindestens zehn Minuten damit verbringen, Dracos wundervolles hüftlanges Haar zu kämmen. Doch heute Nacht, ging Draco geradewegs ins Bett und legte sich mit einem Zischen hin. Harry hatte das erwartet. Sobald sein blonder Geliebter an dem Tisch gesessen hatte, hatte er gespürt, wie Draco sich vor Schmerzen anspannte. Aber er hatte es gut versteckt und keiner der anderen hatte Verdacht geschöpft. Ohne etwas zu sagen, zog Harry sanft Dracos Schuhe und Socken aus und dann seine Hosen. Er sah die Oberschenkel und die Waden des Blonden spastisch und schmerzhaft zuckten, als die Nerven unkontrolliert zündeten oder fehlzündeten.

Draco lag mit fest geschlossenen Augen da und bewegte sich nur, um zu Schlucken, als Harry eine Phiole an seine Lippen setzte. Der Tank hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört ihn zu ärgern, seine Geschmacksnerven aufgegeben ihn zu warnen, dass es faul war. Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach, doch das Zucken tat es und er begann sich zu entspannen. Er entspannte sich weiter, als Harrys starke Hände begannen die schmerzlindernde Salbe in die missbrauchten Muskeln einzumassieren. Er lächelte und ließ seinen Geliebten arbeiten.

Harry hörte auf, als Draco praktisch eine Pfütze auf dem Bett war und vor Vergnügen mit halb geschlossenen und glänzenden Augen schnurrte. Er lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es amüsierte ihn jedes Mal, dass Draco sogar, wenn er solche Schmerzen hatte und seine Beine zeitweilig für ein paar Minuten nicht spüren konnte, er ihn immer noch mit Lust ansehen konnte. Harry legte die Salbe weg und beendete den Blonden auszuziehen, und ließ ihn nur in seinen seidenen Boxershorts. Harry schlief in weichen, Baumwoll-Pyjama-Hosen. Er krabbelte in das Bett und rollte sich neben seinem Geliebten zusammen. Der Blonde kraulte seine Wange und knabberte an seinem Ohr, um ihn dazu zu bringen, darauf zu antworten.

Harrys Atem verschnellerte sich, doch er bewegte sich nicht, um seinem Schatz das zu geben, was er wollte. „Du hast es heute übertrieben. Du warst zu lange weg und du bist so früh aufgestanden und ohne Sattel geritten. Das ist zu viel, Ray."

„Ich muss es manchmal ein wenig vorantreiben oder es wird nicht besser werden. Ich bin nicht zusammengebrochen und ich verspreche, dass ich es morgen ruhig angehen lasse." Draco fühlte sich siegreich, als sein Geliebter seufzte und seinen Kopf ein wenig neigte, damit er die Haut unter seinem Ohr erreichen konnte. Fortschritt!

„Ich hasse es, wenn Du mit Schmerzen zurückkommst.", murmelte Harry und stöhnte dann, als eine heiße, feuchte Hitze über seine sensible Haut fuhr. „Ray… Du musst Dich ausruhen…"

„Mmmm…" Draco zog Harry so, dass er auf seiner Brust lag und hinauf in die hinreißenden Augen seines Geliebten schauen konnte. Technisch gesehen tat er nichts falsches, da er sich nicht bewegt hatte und noch immer auf seinem Rücken lag. Seine Hände fuhren in die Haare und leiteten Harrys Mund zu seinem. Er grinste und begann seinen kleinen Geliebten besinnungslos zu küssen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry schmolz keuchend dahin und hatte ein Funkeln in seinen Augen. Draco selbst hatte es schwer ruhig zu atmen und er stöhnte bei Harrys verlangendem Ausdruck.

„…Ray…", zischte Harry auf Parsel, als Draco mit dem Daumen über seine Nippel fuhr.

Draco knurrte mit großen Augen und funkelte Harry an. Er griff Harry grob bei der Hüfte und zog ihn so, dass Harry mit gespreizten Beinen auf seiner Hüfte saß. Der kleine Dunkelhaarige bäumte sich mit keuchenden Schluchzern der Freude auf, als Draco ihre Hüften zusammenbrachte. Harry war gut und wirklich verloren, da seine eigenen Körperfreuden mit denen Dracos vermischt waren und so jedes Gefühl verdoppelten und ihn praktisch betäubten. Er wimmerte und bewegte sich, mit hin und her werfendem Kopf und öffnete leicht seinen Mund, als er keuchte.

Draco sah verzückt zu, als Harry sich wand, auf ihm saß und sie beide schnell über die Klippe brachte. Sein Schatz zischte irgendetwas und brach dann auf seiner glatten Brust zusammen, und brachte ihre Münder verlangend zusammen. Harry ganz fest haltend, kamen sie in großen, schaudernden Wellen zusammen. Harrys salzige Tränen rannen in seinen Mund und Draco schluckte sie hungrig, als er Harry mit zitternden Händen fest umarmte.

„Ich liebe Dich, Harry.", sagte er heißer und wiegte den schlaffen Körper seines Geliebten an seiner Brust.

„Liebe Dich auch, Ray.", murmelte Harry mit dicker, schläfriger Zustimmung.

Draco gluckste und festigte seine Umarmung. Er fragte sich, wie Harry reagieren würde, wenn er ihn fragen würde, ob er ihn heiraten wolle. Würde er so geschockt sein, wie er es gewesen war, als er vor einem Monat eine Überraschungsparty zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag erhielt? Draco hoffte es. Er gluckste erneut und driftete in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf und träumte von morgen.

**Ende von Growing Pains**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_So und nun habe ich noch eine kleine Ankündigung zu machen. Wie es der Zufall so will, war das nicht die einzige Geschichte, die SensiblyTainted geschrieben hat und deshalb habe ich heute eine weitere Geschichte eingestellt. „Broken Mind, Fractured Soul" heißt sie und es geht darum, dass Harry eine Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung hat. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass es darin wohl keinen Partner für Harry geben wird. Ich habe schon reingelesen, will mich aber auch, während der Übersetzung überraschen lassen… ich kann euch also nicht sagen, ob es überhaupt ein Pairing geben wird, aber alle unsere Lieblinge sind dabei… Severus, Remus, Sirius, Neville, Draco (wenn auch spät) und natürlich Harry… ich finde das Thema einfach nur klasse und bin sehr gespannt, ob es euch auch so geht. _

_Für SensiblyTainted war ist diese Geschichte ihr Baby… Sie hat sehr viel dahinein gesteckt…_

_Wenn ihr also Interesse habt, dann schaut doch mal rein._


End file.
